Total Eclipse of Fate
by Konjiki
Summary: Fate Testarossa es una chica introvertida hija del rico director de una gran empresa. Cuando un día en la universidad se tropieza con Nanoha, la única persona que la ha puesto nerviosa en su vida, todo empieza a cambiar drásticamente. AU. Nanofate. (Adaptación de la historia Total Eclipse of Elsa de DattebayoC)
1. Bright Eyes

_**NA: Hola, hola, antes que nada decir que esta historia no es mía, pertenece a la autora DattebayoC, la cual muy amablemente me ha permitido hacer esta adaptación al nanofate que tanto nos gusta a todos. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí y a muchos otros lectores que han leído la historia. Dicho esto, disfrutad ;).**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 1: Bright Eyes.**

\- ¿Fate Testarossa?

Aquel nombre resonó en su mente como un eco lejano, retumbando en las paredes de su subconsciente. Estaba apoyada con los codos en la vieja mesa de la clase de Latín, con la cabeza entre las manos, los dedos enredados en su enmarañado pelo rubio atado con un listón negro al final de este, en completa armonía con el solemne acto de no hacer caso a la asignatura a la que había asistido.

Ni siquiera tenía una razón de peso para estar allí.

Fate no era de ese tipo de personas que se presentaba usualmente en las clases de la universidad. Desde que había salido del instituto y descubierto el maravilloso mundo de la asistencia opcional, había desarrollado la mala costumbre de estudiar desde casa con las únicas directrices de algunos compañeros que se prestaban a ir diciéndole la bibliografía necesaria.

No veía interesante sentarse en una mesa a escuchar a un par de profesores diariamente charlar con tanta desgana que a ella misma le daban ganas de tener una almohada para conciliar el sueño de la forma más cómoda posible.

Pero aquel día, justo aquel día, había decidido ir.

Y realmente, no estaba yendo. Tenía sobre la mesa el cuarto libro de Harry Potter (era la quinta vez que se los releía) y estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se percató de que alguien había dicho su nombre en alto.

\- ¿Fate Testarossa? ¿Estás ahí?

No supo si fue porque la profesora se había acercado demasiado a su mesa o por las risitas por lo bajo que perturbaron el silencio de la clase, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba llamando. Quiso cerrar el libro con tanta rapidez que se le resbaló entre las manos y cayó al suelo.

Sin saber cómo remediar la situación, miró con cara de espanto a la profesora.

\- Oh, Fate, bienvenida a tierra.

El resto de alumnos esta vez se sintieron lo suficientemente libres como para reírse abiertamente de su despiste. Sus blancas mejillas empezaron a tornarse de color rosa pálido, avergonzada. Se quitó las gafas de leer, en un intento desesperado de volver a la realidad.

\- Bien, Fate - dijo la profesora cuando la clase volvió a su estado normal - ahora que estás más atenta quería preguntarte qué es lo que opinas sobre la obra de Horacio.

_¿Horacio? ¿Quién coño es Horacio?_

No sabía ni a dónde mirar. Su mirada vagó entre la pizarra y los apuntes de la chica de al lado, que parecía que también acababa de despertar de un sueño profundo. Al no encontrar nada de provecho, mustió:

\- ¿Era muy… bonita?

La clase estalló en un conjunto de carcajadas que hicieron que el rosa pálido de sus mejillas pasase a un rojo tomate en segundos. De ser el fantasma de la facultad había pasado a payaso oficial de las clases de Latín en apenas dos minutos. Apretó los puños, aún con las mejillas ardiéndole, y deseó no ser el centro de atención. Era la sensación más desagradable del mundo.

Definitivamente, atender a la universidad era un graso error. Su mente estaba planeando los siguientes dos años metida en su cuarto con la única compañía de sus libros y su nintendo.

_Tierra trágame…_

\- Bueno, podríamos decir que sí - sonrió la profesora, que parecía satisfecha una vez la había dejado en ridículo - ¿Alguien que quiera añadir algo más?

Una chica de la tercera fila del otro lado del aula levantó la mano.

\- ¿Sí, Nanoha?

\- Fue el creador del tópico literario de _Beatus Ille. _Y además un magnífico compositor de sátiras - hablaba mirando a la profesora, pero de pronto dirigió una mirada de reojo a Fate - aunque sí que podríamos resumir su obra en que fue muy bonita.

\- ¡Muy bien! Y hablando de este tópico, que tal si vais a la página veintitrés… - continuó la profesora, definitivamente dejándola distraerse a su antojo.

El mundo de Fate se concentró repentinamente en aquella chica de la tercera fila que había explicado con rapidez y precisión la extensa obra literaria del poeta latino. Tenía el pelo cobrizo recogido en una coleta ladeada, liso y brillante incluso bajo la desagradable luz de las lámparas viejas de la clase. Su cara estaba recorrida por diminutas y adorables pecas, que se agolpaban bajo sus ojos grandes y brillantes, de un color entre azul y violeta.

Quizás fuese que la situación la había descolocado, desconcentrado de su normal modo de vida asertiva, ajena al resto del universo. Pero toda su atención recayó en lo fuera de lugar que le parecía aquel ser humano en medio de aquella lúgubre aula.

La tal Nanoha debió notar la mirada intensa de Fate clavada en su nuca porque se volvió ligeramente y la rubia tuvo que fingir que no estaba mirándola, recogiendo su pelo tras su oreja derecha en un además instintivo.

Le pareció verla sonreír antes de volver a prestar atención a la clase de nuevo.

Aquella chica era excepcionalmente bonita. Y no la había visto nunca antes.

_Bueno, la verdad es que nunca vienes por aquí… Espera, ¿Estás pensando que alguien es…?_

\- Fate, ahora que estás más atenta, ¿Quieres leer el poema de la página veintitrés?

Pestañeó, confundida de nuevo y aún con las mejillas fluorescentes, pero no pretendía volver a quedar en ridículo delante de todo el mundo. El resto de personas parecían expectantes por verla de nuevo aturdida, pero rápidamente abrió el libro y comenzó a leer aquel poema en latín, quizás demasiado apresurada.

Mientras leía, aun sin recuperarse de lo que acababa de sucederle, sintió los ojos de Nanoha clavados en ella. Y algo le recorrió la espalda. Algo que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

La clase acabó finalmente, dejando a Fate respirar y a su corazón latir pacientemente sin temer ser sobresaltado por alguna pregunta inquisidora de la curiosa profesora de Latín. Había tomado la decisión de no pisar aquella clase en un tiempo bastante largo, hasta que averiguase el por qué aquella mujer conocía su nombre y qué clase de fijación tenía en ella como para avasallarla hora y media.

Se había pasado el resto del tiempo en tensión, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada realmente. Fate solía pasar su vida haciendo aquello que quería, sin temor a nada que no fuese el contacto humano. No se consideraba a sí misma ni repelente ni extrovertida, era indiferente al resto de personas que poblaban la tierra. El único amigo que tenía, Yuuno, se había ganado el puesto que suponía en el día a día de Fate por el tiempo y, quizás, porque nunca había tenido ninguna intención de cambiar algo de su personalidad. Aceptaba su forma de ser. La forma de ser que hacía que se acostase a las ocho de la mañana cada día jugando a juegos de rol online y discutiendo con rusos enfadados. La forma de ser que al día siguiente responde borde a todo lo que se le dijese porque estaba enfadad por haber perdido la partida y no haber dormido.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos daban vueltas por su mente y recogía finalmente su libro de Harry Potter del suelo, el aula se fue vaciando y la muchedumbre se escabulló por la puerta a una velocidad sorprendente. Para cuando levantó la cabeza, sorprendida por el repentino silencio, tan solo quedaban unas cinco personas más en la clase, hablando a un tono natural que hacía mucho más agradable la estancia allí (no como el resto de alumnos que solían hablar a gritos, como si fuesen rinocerontes).

Fate se echó la mochila al hombro y bajó los escalones del aula, que estaba ligeramente inclinada para que cupiesen más personas dentro de ella.

\- Adiós, señorita Testarossa - le sonrió la profesora desde la mesa. Fate la miró de reojo, de nuevo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

_¿Por qué se sabe esta tía mi nombre? ¿No hay aquí como… ochocientos alumnos? Y ni hablar del hecho de que es la segunda vez que atiendo a esta clase… Desde luego, no vuelvo a presentarme aquí. Son una jauría de lobos. En cuanto te despistas te…_

Estaba tan concentrada en seguir mirando a la profesora a la vez que relataba un monólogo mental que se olvidó del peldaño que había antes de llegar a la puerta. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tropezando con este, moviendo las manos como una loca para no romperse los dientes, y emitiendo una especie de grito sordo a la vez que se daba un golpe contra el suelo.

La mochila se le abrió repentinamente y sus libros se esparcieron por el suelo. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras palpaba el suelo frío de la universidad.

_¿Algo más? ¿Hace falta algo más para este maravilloso día?_

Se contrajo en una mueca de dolor cuando sintió que se había doblado el tobillo. Apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos, se reincorporó lentamente, agradeciendo al cielo que al menos el noventa por ciento de los alumnos se hubiese escapado ya a comer.

\- ¡Eh! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te has hecho daño?!

Levantó la mirada, de rodillas en el suelo, aun asimilando que acababa de volver a hacer el ridículo delante de varios desconocidos.

Ante ella se encontró con la chic cobriza de la tercera fila, que la miraba con aquellos enormes ojos lavanda con preocupación. Al verla, Fate quiso repentinamente ponerse en pie y recomponer un poco su dignidad, sacudiendo su sudadera negra. Emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor al intentar apoyarse en su pie izquierdo.

_Genial. Un esguince._

\- Oh, veo que te duele el pie… ¿Te lo has doblado? Te ayudaré a recoger - Nanoha se agachó a coger los libros de Fate que estaban desparramados por el suelo. La rubia, sin saber qué responder o cómo reaccionar, se agachó con ella a intentar resolver su propio estropicio sin que ninguna desconocida tuviese que ofrecerse de forma tan desinteresada.

La miró con agradecimiento, aún muda. Tampoco sabía qué decirle. Era una especie de ente sobrenatural que había aparecido de la nada. Ni siquiera había visto a una cobriza en su vida.

\- N-No hace falta que… - consiguió mustiar finalmente, mientras metía en su mochila su estuche - me ayudes. De verdad. Te lo agradezco pero…

\- No voy a ignorarte después de haberte caído de esa manera - soltó una risita cantarina que hizo que Fate se sonrojase más de lo que ya llevaba sonrojándose toda la mañana. Miró hacia Nanoha y ambas intercambiaron una mirada rápida. La cobriza le guiñó un ojo - Intenta andar menos despistada ¿Vale?

\- S-sí…

Nanoha cogió entre sus manos el libro de Harry Potter, con ojos sorprendidos. Luego la miró de nuevo, incrédula.

\- ¿Te gusta Harry Potter?

Fate asintió, con los labios fruncidos y la cara aun adecuándose al hecho de que estuviese hablando con alguien que no fuese Yuuno o sus padres. Bueno, adecuándose también al hecho de que acababa de darse una hostia contra la realidad bastante grande, literalmente hablando.

_¿A quién no le gusta Harry Potter?_

\- ¡Me encanta Harry Potter! - una sonrisa enrome se extendió por la cara de Nanoha. Fate no pudo evitar mirar las pecas que recorrían sus mejillas, y los blancos y rectos dientes que tenía - De hecho, este en concreto es mi libro favorito de los siete.

Empezó a hojear las páginas, como si fuese a encontrar algo interesante en ellas. Fate seguía sin saber cómo continuar una conversación normal. Estaba sorprendida porque a aquella estrafalaria chica le había parecido interesante entablar contacto con ella. Contacto humano, algo que no veía usualmente.

Nanoha le devolvió el libro aun sonriente mientras ambas se incorporaban y ella lo metió en la mochila, aun mirándola por debajo de sus cejas y con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Te sigue doliendo el pie? - su cara cambió a una de preocupación, borrando su sonrisa.

\- No, que va, no es n-nada - mintió Fate, pensando en cómo iba a disimular que cojeaba cuando se alejase de la cobriza.

\- Sé dónde está la enfermería, si quieres te acompa…

\- No, no - la interrumpió - Prefiero… Prefiero estar sola.

Nanoha la miró extrañada, y en sus ojos cruzó un reflejo de decepción rápido. Fate se mordió el labio inferior.

_Una persona quiere hablar contigo y así la tratas ¿Es que eres tonta?_

Aun así, no se atrevió a solucionarlo. Se hizo un silencio que duró pocos minutos pero que fue bastante incómodo, al menos para ella. Nanoha miró hacia todos lados y luego sonrió de nuevo, ahora con menos vitalidad.

\- Bueno, yo soy Nanoha, encantada de conocerte - le extendió la mano. Fate la miró como si le estuviese apuntando con una pistola, sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso. A veces sentía que necesitaba un manual mental para interactuar con el resto de seres humanos. Finalmente, extendió el brazo y estrechó la mano de Nanoha.

Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su espalda cuando tocó su piel, caliente en contraste con lo pétrea y marmolea que era la de Fate. Su mano era cálida, agradable, suave. Se sintió de velcro al lado suya y la retiró rápidamente, como si acabase de darle un calambre.

Nanoha seguía mirándola con esos ojos enormes, sin entender su actitud.

\- Tienes la mano muy fría ¿En serio te encuentras bien?

\- S-sí, claro, ¿Por qué debería encontrarme mal?

Aquella conversación se estaba alargando demasiado para sus pocas habilidades sociales. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a atragantarse con su propia lengua o algo por el estilo. No podía imaginar un final bonito para aquel intercambio de palabras.

\- Bueno, espero verte por aquí más a menudo - dijo Nanoha, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Fate agarró su mochila con fuerza y caminó rápido hacia la escalera, arrastrando el pie izquierdo torpemente.

\- No lo creo. No vengo nunca. A-Adiós.

No quiso sonar así de repelente, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Siguió andando sin mirar a Nanoha, cuyos ojos seguramente reflejaban ahora una incredulidad desagradable. Al cruzar la primera esquina, se relajó. El pie le dolía insoportablemente y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

Se golpeó la frente y frunció el ceño, enfadada consigo misma.

_Dios, cómo puedes ser tan imbécil. No eres capaz ni de agradecer un favor a alguien._


	2. Every now and then I fall apart

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 2: Every now and then I fall apart **

En la mesa reinaba un silencio sepulcral solamente interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos golpeando los platos y el murmullo de la televisión en la habitación contigua. La mesa se extendía, como siempre, majestuosa, gigantesca, recubierta de platos de indescriptible apariencia y toda clase de entrantes innecesarios que su padre se empeñaba en exigir a sus sirvientas aunque al final siempre acabasen en la basura.

Fate solamente quería acabar la comida y salir corriendo a su cuarto lo antes posible. Odiaba tener que compartir la misma habitación que él. Incluso aunque su barriga estuviese rugiendo y pidiendo comida a gritos, podría continuar tirada en la cama con tal de no tener que verle la cara más veces de las necesarias.

De hecho, lo que más detestaba de su presencia es que parecía en continuo reposo, pero siempre le dirigía una de esas miradas acusadoras que le ponían tan incómoda. Sentía que tenía que compartir casa con un completo desconocido.

Y medianamente, así era. Su padre poseía una fortuna, o lo más parecido a ella. Él siempre argumentaba que gracias a su duro esfuerzo había conseguido levantar una empresa lo suficientemente grande como para que el trabajo de un solo día cubriese las necesidades de toda una vida.

Pero a Fate solamente le parecía arrogante. Egoísta. Egocéntrico. Sin corazón.

\- ¿Qué tal el día de hoy, Fate? - preguntó finalmente, rompiendo la inquietante calma que respiraban cada día a la hora del almuerzo. Ella se reclinó en su asiento y se pasó la servilleta de tela bordada por la boca, limpiándose.

\- Bien, supongo. Aburrido.

Él no dijo nada. No hacía falta tampoco. Sus comentarios siempre variaban entre lo inepta que la consideraba y lo poco que iba a durar en el mundo real cuando no tuviese a nadie que le sustentase. Al final, acababa la conversación con un "menos mal que vas a heredar la dirección de Testarossas S.A"

\- ¿Lo has vuelto a pasar en casa?

Ante el silencio de Fate, emitió un suspiro de decepción. Ella alargó el brazo y atrapó un trozo de filete para luego llevarlo hasta su plato.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta, jovencita.

La rubia levantó la mirada, observando los ojos de su padre, que entraba poco a poco en su enfado natural. A pesar de que estuviese tan acostumbrada a esa situación, aun le hervía la sangre con cada palabra que salía por la boca de aquel hombre que pensaba que su amor era comprable con el inmenso dinero que le ofrecía.

No tenía mucha idea de lo que era una familia.

\- Fui a clase de Latín - dijo nada más.

Se sorprendió enormemente cuando su mirada no se relajó ni un instante. Pensaba que aquella "buena noticia" iba a calmar su ánimo, pero él la seguía intimidando con sus ojos de depredador. Empezó a cortar el filete, llevándose un trozo a la boca, intentando disimular que sabía que aquello derivaría en una discusión.

\- ¿A clase de Latín? - su padre hablaba con la lentitud que utilizan los tigres cuando se preparan para lanzarse a por su presa – Es curioso, porque me ha llegado tu nota del examen de Literatura Universal y me pregunto por qué no asistes a esas clases.

A Fate se le atragantó el filete en la garganta al escuchar eso y le costó no ahogarse.

Nota. De Literatura. Su padre.

_Estoy jodida._

Siguió aparentando su calma habitual.

\- Sí, bueno - mordió otro trozo de filete, sin atreverse a más cruces de mirada – no me salió muy bien ese examen.

El tono despreocupado de las palabras de Fate fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Jail Testarossa.

\- ¿Que no te salió muy bien…? - su tono de voz iba en aumento. Fate dirigió una mirada rápida a los mayordomos de la puerta del comedor, que parecían incapaces de mostrarse indiferentes ante la situación. Siempre le tranquilizaba darse cuenta de que otros seres humanos tenían compasión de lo que sufría diariamente. Prefería ser mártir a víctima - Fate Testarossa, estoy pagándote una universidad privada cuyo precio podría dar de comer a una familia durante un mes.

Fate abrió la boca para añadir "una familia de esclavos como tus trabajadores, sí", pero su padre rápidamente vio venir el comentario y le gritó:

\- ¡_No_ me repliques!

Ella volvió a concentrarse en su plato, practicando las respiraciones lentas para no actuar como él. Quería demostrarse a sí misma que la genética poco tenía que ver con la actitud. O que, si tenía que ver, todo aquello que tenía lo había heredado de su madre. Pocas veces conseguía hacer caso omiso de sus provocaciones, pero siempre se obligaba a sí misma a permanecer en calma.

Tampoco su casa era un lugar muy interesante para discutir a gritos. Entre las tres sirvientas y los dos mayordomos, se sentía rodeada de intrusos que, aunque más amigables que su padre, invadían su intimidad.

\- ¿Me puedes decir por qué razón no atiendes a clase? ¿Por qué te pasas los días en esa asquerosa pantalla de ordenador, o leyendo los libros que te da la gana?

_Tranquila, Elsa. No ha dicho "tus libros de mierda". Es un avance._

Respiró profundamente y esperó que el silencio reinase en la habitación por unos segundos. Cuando vio que su padre estaba realmente esperando respuesta, dijo en su normal tono de despreocupación:

\- Supongo que no me parecen interesantes esas clases. Están llenas de personas. Y creo que aprendo más en casa.

Esta vez, su padre apretó tan fuerte los puños que pensó que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes acaso decir que aprendes más aquí si no haces más que suspender!? ¿¡Estás tomándome en broma!? ¿¡Crees que soy tonto!?

Ella tragó saliva.

\- No, padre.

\- Entonces _POR QUÉ_ no atiendes a la universidad que _YO_ te he pagado.

No tenía respuesta a eso. Realmente, no tenía respuesta a nada de lo que pudiese plantear en ese instante. Fate simplemente no se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar. No tenía amigos allí, no sentía que adquiriese información nueva al asistir, no había una sola razón por la que ir. De hecho, estaba totalmente segura de que sus suspensos se debían a que no tenía idea de cómo aplicar lo que sabía en el examen, ya que no había estado el día que la profesora lo había explicado.

Pero, dentro de su mente rebelde e inconformista, pensaba que eso era un problema de estructura de la propia universidad. Si ella sabía lo que tenía que saber para aprobarlo ¿Por qué era tan necesario realizarlo de una manera específica, si lo que realmente querían hacer era cerciorarse de que lo había aprendido?

\- Fate, es la _ÚLTIMA_ vez que te lo repito - esta vez su tono sonó aún más grave que de costumbre. Ella intentó que no le temblasen las manos cuando se volvió a mirarlo, desafiante. Conocía bien a su padre. Sabía que mostrarse débil solo le daría más espacio para jugar con su mente – si vuelvo a ver _UN SOLO SUSPENSO_, no te dejo salir de casa _NUNCA_ más.

Intercambiaron una mirada con poco significado, como cuando dos felinos se desafían sin mover un solo músculo.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

\- Fácil. Te encerraré en tu habitación.

\- Eso creo que es legalmente imposible.

Sabía que si su padre fuese un dibujo animado, en aquel momento estaría saliendo humo de sus orejas. Aun así, se aguantó firme, apretando tanto el tenedor que se le quedó la marca en la palma de la mano.

\- Entonces te irás de casa. Y a ver cómo sobrevives ahí fuera, niña consentida.

Parecía demasiado convencido para que Fate actuase desafiante. Echó su silla hacia atrás con un ruido sordo producido por las patas de ésta contra el mármol, y se levantó sin decir palabra.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Le miró, con el ceño fruncido, esta vez luchando enormemente por no gritarle tan fuerte como su corazón le decía que hiciese.

\- Me voy al baño - se inclinó hacia su padre, realmente enfadada - ¿Vas a seguirme también hasta ahí o cómo va la cosa?

Fue la última frase que intercambiaron en aquella comida. Fate lanzó su servilleta sobre la mesa, tirando una copa vacía, y salió con paso rápido y decidido por la puerta del comedor. Los mayordomos, al notar que el torbellino se acercaba hacia su posición, se apartaron rápidamente con rostros preocupados.

A ella le dio exactamente igual. Si habían decidido ganarse la vida consintiendo cada capricho de aquel egocéntrico solamente por una penosa cantidad de dinero mensual, no era su problema. Tenía el derecho de seguir actuando como si aquella fuese su casa.

Recorrió el salón pisando tan fuerte que las asistentas salieron de las habitaciones en las que se encontraban para saber qué acababa de suceder. Tampoco era una escena inusual de ver dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, pero siempre era inesperada.

Subió la escalera aun recalcando cada paso que daba, agarrando la barandilla tan fuerte que, de no haber sido de piedra, se hubiese tambaleado. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró de un portazo, asegurándose de que lo había hecho con tanta energía como para que el sonido recorriese toda la mansión y llegase a oídos de su padre.

Si no podía vencerlo, al menos podría irritarlo.

Se tiró en la enorme cama de matrimonio de su habitación y se llevó las manos a la cara, refregándose los ojos y emitiendo un suspiro cansado. Aquellas discusiones le agotaban las ganas de vivir.

_Ese maldito imbécil habla en serio. Me va a echar de casa si sigo así._

Extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y miró el techo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_Mamá… ¿Por qué me dejaste lidiar sola con él?_

Aguantando las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos por la repentina imagen de su madre sonriéndole, se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama y permaneció así durante un largo rato, intentando pensar la forma de sobrevivir, ya fuese dentro o fuera de esa casa.

* * *

\- Realmente, esto sabe a puta mierda.

Yuuno estaba mirando fijamente la lata que acababa de sacar de una máquina expendedora situada al lado del videoclub donde solían quedar. Fate lo había oído siempre divagar sobre el día en el que finalmente podría alcanzar esa lata. Había invertido cerca de diez euros en alcanzarla, puesto que el tubo metálico que la retenía parecía estar roto y cada vez que la seleccionaba se movía levemente y luego la máquina desistía.

Aquel día, a saber por qué, finalmente había cedido.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Debe llevar ahí como… Siglos.

La mueca de conformidad que puso su amigo le hizo sonreír de lado, mientras él se acercaba a la papelera más cercana y tiraba la lata con pena.

\- Ahí van todos mis sueños… - su tono dramático hizo que Fate pusiese los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿De verdad consideras esa lata "todos tus sueños"?

\- Algo parecido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraba un reto tan interesante - siguieron caminando hasta llegar al paso de cebra – me había imaginado que sabía a plátano o algo exótico.

Fate le miró con una mueca de asco mientras cruzaban para llegar al parque de en frente.

\- ¿Plátano? ¿Una bebida gaseosa sabor plátano? - se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera – Desde luego, tienes un gusto muy extraño.

\- Qué va. Ni siquiera me gusta el plátano. Era por imaginar algo raro.

Ambos recorrieron el lateral del parque hasta llegar a la entrada. No era un sitio muy grande ni tampoco muy concurrido, pero esa soledad nocturna le daba a Fate la privacidad que en su casa sentía que no tenía. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y en la calle solamente se oían algunos coches circular en la lejanía. Hacía esa clase de frío que solamente es capaz de helarte las manos pero que incomoda, aunque ella sentía que ese era su elemento natural. Salir a aquella hora, dar una vuelta, ver a su mejor amigo… Eran de las pocas cosas que realmente la hacían sonreír.

Tras la pelea con su padre, en la mansión se había hecho un silencio sepulcral. Había intentado continuar leyendo Harry Potter, pero no se podía concentrar con la amenaza que había escuchado durante la comida rondándole la mente. Sentía que tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago, y lo único que se le había ocurrido era llamar a Yuuno y contarle sus miedos.

Su amigo sabía cómo animarla. Tenía un don especial para dar a Fate el espacio justo que necesitaba, hacerle sentir segura y consolarle cuando tenía un mal día. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería. Era la única persona en la que realmente confiaba para todo.

\- Eh, Fate – la voz de Yuuno la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Pestañeó, confundida. Había estado mirando al suelo durante todo el trayecto desde el paso de cebra hasta los columpios en los que solían sentarse.

\- ¿Sigues dándole vueltas al asunto? - la miró preocupado y luego se sentó en el columpio de la izquierda, sacando de su sudadera un paquete de pipas. Lo abrió rápidamente y se lo lanzó – No lo pienses más. Tu padre siempre dice esas cosas.

Ella atrapó el paquete en el aire y se encogió de hombros, aún sin poder ignorar el tema.

\- Nunca me amenazó con echarme de casa – Fate se echó unas cuantas pipas en la mano y le lanzó de vuelta el paquete a Yuuno. Luego se sentó en el otro columpio – Y lo peor es que lo veo capaz de hacerlo.

\- Deberías simplemente complacerle un poco - ante la mirada de odio de Fate, él levantó los brazos en señal de paz - ¿Qué? ¡Tendrías que aprobar los exámenes! Te está pagando una universidad privada carísima.

\- Esa frase ya me la sé de memoria - suspiró, balanceándose en el columpio levemente mientras se llevaba una pipa a la boca y partía la cáscara con sus dientes - pero es que la universidad está mal hecha.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Mal hecha? - no pudo evitar reírse - la próxima vez que me caiga al suelo voy a decir "no es que sea torpe, es que la gravedad está mal hecha"

Elsa soltó una carcajada. Yuuno era realmente bueno en sacar el lado positivo a sus problemas. Le miró de reojo, intentando aguantar las ganas de darle un abrazo. Debían haber intercambiado unos dos o tres a lo largo de toda una larga amistad, y así seguiría siendo. Estaban acostumbrados a tratarse como hermanos, sin excesos de amor pero con mutuo cariño sobreentendido.

\- Supongo que tendré que empezar a ir a clase. Y a estudiar - suspiró de nuevo, cansada, mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas y ponía la cara entre las palmas de sus manos - Me da _tanta_ pereza…

Yuuno atrapó una pequeña piedra del suelo y la lanzó lejos, intentando ver hasta donde era capaz de hacerla llegar. Luego siguió comiendo pipas.

\- Venga, hablemos de otra cosa. Comerte el coco no ayuda nada.

\- Posiblemente.

\- ¿Has hecho algo interesante hoy? Yo descubrí un calcetín debajo de mi cama - se quedó pensativo - ahora me falta encontrar su par…

\- Conocí a una chica.

Aquella frase le salió sola, como si llevase reteniéndola todo el día. En realidad no era una noticia muy importante ni muy trascendente, pero su garganta la articuló por arte de magia. Seguramente no volvería a encontrarse con ella nunca más, pero le había llamado la atención.

Recordó los ojos lavanda de Nanoha.

Su cara pecosa. Su pelo anaranjado brillante. Sus mejillas sonrosad…

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - Yuuno la miraba, totalmente sorprendido - ¿Una chica? ¿Qué?

\- Eso - se hizo la indiferente, aunque notó como se le enrojecía el rostro. No era muy dada a hablar de terceras personas que no fuesen su padre, los padres de Yuuno o Hayate, la mejor amiga de ambos.

El chico pestañeó, aún sin entender.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En clase de latín.

\- ¿Clase de latín? ¿Das latín?

\- Yuuno, estudio Filología.

\- ¿En serio? Creía que estudiabas Fisionomía.

\- Eso ni siquiera es una carrera, creo.

Se miraron un largo rato a los ojos y luego ambos se rieron como si se leyesen el pensamiento. El chico rubio volvió a llevarse una pipa a la boca, pensativo, mientras desviaba la mirada de nuevo al horizonte, admirando el paisaje nocturno del parque.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo se llamaba? - le preguntó, obviando a la Fate ruborizada que le miró de reojo. No tenía muy claro qué quería exactamente su amiga pero nunca la había visto fijarse en nadie. No quería guiarse por tópicos ni hacerse ideas equivocadas, pero tenía la sensación de que Fate simplemente se veía sustentada por su soledad.

\- Nanoha - levantó la mirada, observando las pocas estrellas del cielo - no sé mucho más de ella. Solamente me ayudó a levantarme cuando me caí al salir de clase.

Yuuno se rio por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - el ceño fruncido de Fate junto con sus mejillas color rosa pálido le daban un aspecto bastante adorable.

Él tan solo negó con la cabeza y alargó el brazo para revolver el pelo rubio de su amiga, la cual actuó como un gato y se intentó apartar con cara de indignación.

\- ¿Lo más importante de tu día de hoy es una chica de la cual solo sabes el nombre?

Ella tan solo le miró un largo rato, dándole vueltas a esa pregunta, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Luego se sonrió a sí misma, volviendo a llevarse una pipa a la boca, y mirando junto con su amigo los inmensos árboles que poblaban aquel parque. Corría una leve ventisca fría que le había dejado la nariz y la punta de los dedos fríos, pero apenas lo notaba.

Se encontraba en una especie de edén propio, la única estabilidad que había encontrado en veinticuatro horas. Y no quería que se rompiese.

\- No sé si fue lo más importante.

_Pero sí lo más agradable._


	3. But then I see the look in your eyes

_**NA: ¡Hola lectores!, muchas gracias por los review y los follow, seguro que a la autora le encantara saber que su historia está gustando. Algunos me habéis dicho que he dejado el nombre de Elsa algunas veces y es verdad, me disculpo por ello, procuraré vigilar más a partir de ahora.**_

_**Dicho esto, disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 3: But then I see the look in your eyes**

Hayate agarró un vestido de un color rojo intenso y se lo enseñó con una enorme sonrisa, como si acabase de encontrar aquello que justamente estaban buscando.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Te quedaría perfecto!

A pesar de la amplia sonrisa de su amiga, Fate le miró incrédula.

\- ¿De verdad crees que eso encaja dentro de mi estilo? - su mano derecha hizo un ademán, como recorriendo todo su cuerpo para que la castaña de pelo corto le mirase. Hayate tan solo pestañeó, obviando la pregunta. Para ella todo entraba dentro del estilo de Fate.

\- Estás tan anclada a antiguos estereotipos…

\- Habló la que tiene un vestido de hace dos siglos en la mano - el comentario de Yuuno hizo que Fate le mirase con cara de aprobación. El chico había estado soportando continuas intrusiones en tiendas por parte de Hayate durante toda la tarde, pero aquella había sido excesivamente larga. Llevaban cerca de media hora en la sección de vestidos más amplia que había visto nunca y empezaba a sentirse incómodo, quizás por la mirada extrañada de algunas de las señoras que pasaban por allí.

\- ¿Podemos simplemente irnos de aquí ya? - dijo Fate, con clara frustración en la voz. Hayate volvió a hacer oídos sordos, dejando el vestido en su lugar y manoseando los que le quedaban por ver.

\- ¿Pretendes ir toda tu vida en camiseta ancha y vaqueros?

\- Era mi idea.

\- Y la mía - añadió Yuuno. Fate soltó una carcajada, imaginándose a su amigo embutido en un vestido de flores.

\- Creo que para ponerte uno de esos deberías depilarte las piernas – la rubia sacó un par de chicles y le ofreció uno a Yuuno. Él no tardó ni dos minutos en llevárselo a la boca.

Mientras Hayate miraba los vestidos, paseó por entre los estantes con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros oscuros. Era la época del año en la que empezaba a hacer frío incluso a media mañana, y sin muchas quejas se había puesto el jersey marrón más ancho que había podido encontrar. No entendía la fijación de algunas mujeres en ponerse estrechos trozos de tela que les incomodaban y no abrigaban en absoluto. Su amiga era una de ellas.

Masticando chicle y sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, se paró ante la ropa interior de hombres que había a unos pasos de la eterna sección de ropa femenina. Empezó a repasar con la mirada los distintos modelos de calzoncillos que ofrecían, sin saber muy bien por qué.

_Esto debe de ser realmente cómodo_.

Cogió unos color negro y empezó a inspeccionarlos, sorprendida por la diferencia entre ellos y su ropa interior.

\- Espero que no estés pensando en comprar eso.

No se volvió a comprobar de quién era la voz, seguramente de alguna dependienta de la tienda. Distraída, respondió:

\- No, bueno… Si los hubiese más pequeños, quizás.

Una risa cantarina sorprendió a su cerebro adormilado.

_He escuchado esa risa antes. ¿Dónde…?_

Cuando se volvió, sus mejillas empezaron a arder como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ante ella estaba aquella chica cobriza que hacía unos días había irrumpido en su vida en la clase de latín. Llevaba de nuevo el pelo recogido en una coleta ladeada que le daba cierto aspecto infantil pero que le sentaba excepcionalmente bien a su cara aniñada. Sus ojos color lavanda centelleaban, desprendiendo felicidad, y sus mejillas sonrosadas acentuaban más las pecas que las recorrían. Estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo cual provocó que el corazón de Fate empezase a latir tan rápido que creyó que iba a darle un infarto.

No supo qué decir en un primer momento. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos, abriendo y cerrando la boca queriendo decir algo que no podía traducirse como nada con sentido. Nanoha cambió su rostro feliz a uno curioso.

\- ¿Fate? ¿Qué te ocurre?

La rubia se vio obligada a salir de su inopia, queriendo golpearse la cara contra alguna superficie dura antes de poder decir delante de ella alguna estupidez.

\- N-nada, y-yo… No esperaba… V-verte aquí.

_De hecho, no esperaba verte en general._

La sonrisa que le dirigió la cobriza derritió su corazón en cuestión de segundos, como si tuviese algún tipo de poder sobrenatural sobre la indiferencia y la inexpresividad usual de Fate.

\- ¡Yo tampoco! Me he sorprendido al verte, no sabía si eras tú… - rodó los ojos de una manera que solamente era definible como adorable - ¿Qué hacías mirando… calzoncillos?

Fate se percató de los que tenía en las manos y luego los dejó rápidamente en donde los había encontrado, con cara de pánico. Si había una sola persona en el mundo con la cual no se quería tropezar mientras miraba ropa interior para hombres un sábado por la mañana era con Nanoha. Realmente, encontrársela en cualquier situación habría sido para ella catastrófico, ya que la única despedida que tuvo por parte de Fate era un "no tengo la menor intención de volver a verte".

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sonriéndole. Acentuando su vergüenza. En una enorme demostración de lo incómoda que podía ponerle.

\- Yo no… N-no es que fuese a comprar esto, tan solo que… E-estaba mirando p-por aquí y…

\- ¡Eh, Fate! ¿Dónde estabas? – la voz de Yuuno hizo que casi diese un salto. La repentina aparición de Nanoha le había hecho olvidar que estaba allí. De compras. Con sus amigos.

El chico se paró en seco al ver a Nanoha al lado de Fate. Luego dirigió una mirada a su amiga, extrañado, y se acercó a ambas.

\- Fate, creo que es la primera vez que te dejo sola y haces amigas.

De nuevo, la risa de Nanoha rompió cualquier parte de cerebro inteligente que le quedase.

\- ¡No, no! Nos conocemos de antes. De clase, más concretamente - la cobriza tendió una mano hacia Yuuno y él se la estrechó - Soy Nanoha, encantada.

La mirada que él le dirigió a Fate era prácticamente un "¿en serio?" a gritos. Ella seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero por la forma en la que Yuuno había mirado a Nanoha durante los cinco segundos que había estado presente, no cabía duda de que no era la única incapaz de ignorar la presencia de la cobriza.

\- Vaya, qué casualidad - sonrió Yuuno, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a Fate - justo el otro día estuvo hablando de t…

La pierna de Fate fue lo suficientemente rápida como para clavarse en la espinilla de su amigo y cortarle la frase, que acabó en un aullido de dolor. Ella carraspeó, con el ceño fruncido, intentando obviar la mirada de estupefacción de Nanoha.

\- Lo que quiere decir es que él también está encantado de conocerte.

Nanoha de nuevo le dirigió una de esas risas que hizo que Fate volviese a sonrojarse, meterse dentro de una cápsula interna y no volver a sacar su muy escondido carácter delante de ella. Lo más parecido a dejar con la mente en blanco a alguien.

\- Y… ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? - Nanoha contestó su propia pregunta, llevándose una mano a la cabeza como disculpándose de su error - Oh, claro… Estáis comprando. Eso es lo que se hace en las tiendas ¿No? - añadió con una sonrisa.

Para sorpresa de Fate, Yuuno tampoco pudo articular nada con sentido a esa demostración de belleza natural tan gratuita. Ambos se quedaron observándola, intercambiando miradas de incomprensión para que alguien interrumpiese ese horrible silencio que acababa de crearse.

_Ella debe estar muy acostumbrada a esto… O quizás nosotros dos sólo estamos haciendo que desee irse. Ambas opciones me parecen posibles._

Fate agradeció al cielo que Hayate acabase de terminar su enorme viaje por el mundo del vestido y hubiese decidido buscarlos y seguir finalmente con su vida. Su aparición era demasiado necesaria para que alguien en aquel maldito grupo de idiotas no sintiese inevitable atracción hacia la adorabilidad que Nanoha era capaz de desprender sin darse cuenta.

La chica apareció por detrás de Yuuno con rostro confundido.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí quietos? ¿Nos vamos ya? - cuando vio a la tercera persona desconocida, frenó sus preguntas inquisitivas - Oh, hola - le sonrió de forma agradable, como solo Hayate era capaz de hacer - ¿Quién es vuestra amiga?

_A veces suena como nuestra madre…_

\- Nanoha, encantada - de nuevo una sonrisa, mientras estrechaba la mano de su amiga - soy una… Compañera de clase de Fate.

\- Vaya, Fate - el codazo de Hayate también era necesario para salir de su petrificación - No sabía que fueses a clase.

\- A-a veces lo hago. S-sí.

\- ¿Estás tartamudeando?

\- N-no.

La mirada de sorpresa que dirigió Hayate varió entre el rostro color sandía de Fate y la pecosa cara de Nanoha, que parecía contenta con cualquier comentario o situación que se diese. Como si hubiese terminado alguna clase de puzle interno, en la cara de la castaña se dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

\- Oh, entiendo - agarró del brazo a Fate - Oye, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos los cuatro juntos a continuar nuestra mañana de tiendas? ¿Qué te parece, Nanoha? - Fate tuvo unas ganas tremendas de estampar una tarta en la cara de Hayate.

La cobriza abrió los ojos, sin esperarse ese cambio de planes. Luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, me parece bien, tampoco estaba haciendo nada interesante…

\- ¡Genial! - esta vez fue la voz de Yuuno la que sorprendió a la rubia - quiero decir… Que me alegra conocer gente nueva. Y eso.

Hayate le dirigió una mirada asesina al chico, como si Nanoha tuviese una pegatina en la cara en la que pusiese "no tocar si no eres Fate". Pero ella aun no tenía idea de cómo había ocurrido todo tan rápido, y menos aun cuando se vio saliendo de aquella tienda (aun agarrada por su amiga, que sabía que usaría cualquier estrategia para irse con tal de no socializar) con la chica que hacía unos días había conocido y que había supuesto un antes y un después en aquella estrambótica semana.

No podía relajar ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Estaba tan tensa que tenía los puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, y sabía que si relajaba los brazos iba a empezar a temblar. Se consideraba a sí misma como una persona incapaz de trabar amistad con alguien, pero a la vez se daba cuenta de que lo que Nanoha provocaba dentro de ella era un nerviosismo más allá del que el resto de seres humanos era capaz de hacerle sentir.

Se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuese a pisar un plátano, caer y quedar en ridículo delante de ella. Incluso sus mejillas se habían acostumbrado a estar constantemente ruborizadas cuando estaba cerca.

Hayate y Yuuno estuvieron todo el rato hablando con ella, intercambiando opiniones sobre temas irrelevantes. Fate ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Lo único que oía a cada instante eran sus propios pasos y el sonido de su corazón retumbar demasiado rápido, dándole vueltas en su mente a toda cosa que podría hacer en aquel momento para huir de hacer el ridículo.

Realmente, la presencia de Nanoha era como tener una montaña rusa dentro de ella. Y no sabía si le gustaba o si lo detestaba, pero estaba segura de que quería irse de allí.

Una mano tocó brevemente su hombro y ella se alarmó, saliendo de sus pensamientos de forma brusca.

\- Eh, estás muy callada ¿Te encuentras bien? – Nanoha parecía realmente preocupada en ser agradable con ella.

_Cómo quieres que esté bien. Tienes una mano en mi hombro. Me estás tocando. Y ni siquiera hace falta eso para que se me salga el corazón por la maldita boca._

\- S-sí, claro – en su mente estaba repasando el diccionario entero, buscando la manera de articular alguna frase con sentido - hoy estoy un poco… distraída.

Hizo un intento de sonrisa, aplacado por una aun mayor de la cobriza, que le eclipsó totalmente.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho tu pelo, Fate – una fina mano blanca repasó su pelo de color casi dorado – me recuerda al oro.

\- Bueno, es rubio – _Oh, señora obviedad, no-me-digas…_

Nanoha se rio como una niña pequeña, dejando de acariciar el pelo de Fate. La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, aun recordando que estaba roja como un tomate, sin saber muy bien si el hecho de que finalmente hubiese separado sus manos de ella le gustaba o no.

Realmente, nadie solía tener contacto físico con ella, a no ser que fuese algo completamente necesario. Notaba que estaba rodeada por una burbuja de individualidad que repelía a todo aquel que quisiese tan solo darle la mano, y se sentía protegida por ella. De alguna manera, esa burbuja no había echado atrás a Nanoha, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

\- Me gusta - Nanoha se miró los zapatos mientras caminaba - Así como el invierno, es mi estación favorita.

Fate notaba el pulso hasta en los codos.

\- A m-mí me… Me gusta también - _intenta ser un poco más expresiva, por dios…_ \- me gusta la nieve. Y el frío. Y l-las sudaderas.

Nanoha levantó los ojos, mirándola directamente. Era la primera vez que Fate la notaba también nerviosa, buscando qué responder. Sentía que aquella conversación era una especie de excusa para evitar la incomodidad de la situación, pero por otra parte hablar con ella era algo que su cuerpo le estaba agradeciendo enormemente.

\- Lo que más me gusta del invierno es tomar una taza de chocolate mientras nieva fuera de casa - le guiñó el ojo y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia.

Yuuno y Hayate acababan de pararse delante de otra tienda de ropa, y les hicieron un gesto para entrar. Les siguieron, Fate intentando continuar a dos centímetros de su cuerpo sin que le diese una especie de infarto, y Nanoha mirando la decoración de la tienda con la cara con la que una niña pequeña mira un árbol de navidad.

_Joder. Es demasiado adorable_

_¿Qué estoy pensando?_

_Dios, Fate, es un ser humano. Relaja el cuerpo de una vez._

Hayate se acercó a ella con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y un nuevo vestido en las manos. Éste era algo más pasable para ella, de color azul oscuro, apretado pero sin mucha decoración exagerada, de una sobriedad necesaria para Fate.

\- Dios, ¡éste sí que te quedaría genial! - lo puso delante de ella, cubriendo el cuerpo de Fate para visualizarla en su mente con él puesto.

Ella miró hacia abajo, tocando la tela del vestido.

\- Hayate, ya te he dicho que no quiero ningún vest…

\- ¡Oh! Me encantaría verte con él puesto - la voz de Nanoha tenía un tono suplicante que a Fate se le hizo imposible de evitar. Sus mejillas volvieron a su natural estado rosa e intercambió una mirada con la cobriza, que parecía realmente interesada en que se pusiese el vestido.

\- ¿Estás segura? Yo nunca uso vestidos…

\- ¡Más razón para probártelo! ¿Verdad, Nanoha? - Hayate había conseguido finalmente el instrumento perfecto para hacer obedecer a Fate. Se sentía como un perro buscando su galleta de recompensa. Frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga enfadada, sabiendo que un solo ruego más de Nanoha y conseguiría lo que quería.

\- ¡Desde luego! Vamos, Fate, yo te llevo al vestuario - _¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡NANOHA!? ¿¡VESTUARIO!?_

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar (y bajo la curiosa pero morbosa mirada de Hayate), Nanoha le había cogido la mano y arrastrado por la tienda buscando los vestuarios. Cuando Fate sintió los dedos cálidos de la chica entrelazarse con los suyos, una especie de corriente eléctrica le recorrió el brazo y provocó una oleada de cosquilleos en su vientre. La mano de Nanoha era tan pequeña, suave y caliente para sus dedos pétreos y fríos que por un segundo fue como meter hielo en un horno.

Finalmente, Nanoha encontró el lugar que estaba buscando, y Fate salió de la especie de nube que se había formado en tan solo un minuto. Soltó la mano de la rubia y empezó a buscar en los vestuarios si alguno estaba libre. Fate notó como sus dedos volvían a estar fríos, y en cierto modo aquello le desilusionó.

_¿Por qué me importa tanto que coja o que deje mi mano? Su presencia debería serme tan indiferente como la del resto._

\- Eh, Fate, he encontrado uno - Nanoha le sonrió.

_Si al menos no tuviese esas pecas…_

Ella se acercó, sin mucho convencimiento, aun con el vestido en una mano. Su mirada bailó entre los ojos de la cobriza y el cubículo libre que ésta le señalaba. Nanoha pareció notar su mirada de cachorrito, no muy feliz con la idea de que tenía que ponerse un vestido.

\- Te juro que solamente te voy a ver yo ¿de acuerdo? - _vaya, sí, eso es muy tranquilizador… _\- y así te voy a demostrar que, femenina o masculina, puedes estar guapa igual.

\- Tampoco soy _tan_ masculina ¿no?

Nanoha le miró en silencio.

\- Obviemos esa pregunta - y luego la empujó dentro del vestuario y corrió la cortina con la suficiente rapidez como para que Fate no pudiese replicarle.

Se quedó allí, paralizada, mirándose en el enorme espejo que tenía ante ella, como esperando que su reflejo actuase en su lugar. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, emitió un largo suspiro y decidió hacer caso a Nanoha. No es que fuese algo que iba a pasar todos los días. Podía permitirse una excepción en su rutina, probarse un vestido y enseñarle su horrible versión femenina a la única persona del universo que había sido capaz de hacerla tartamudear.

Su propia mueca de vergüenza le hizo reír.

_¿Llevo con esta cara toda la mañana?_

Se deshizo de su camiseta y luego de los pantalones. Ni siquiera quiso mirar su pálido cuerpo en el espejo para no arrepentirse antes de tiempo de lo que estaba haciendo. Nanoha iba a pensar que estaba hecha de leche. Y luego repentinamente le iba a dar intolerancia a la lactosa.

Quitó el vestido de su percha y lo miró, dudando.

_Venga. Póntelo. Ya da igual. El trato está hecho._

Inspiró enormemente y metió una pierna y luego otra dentro del vestido con la agilidad y la rapidez necesaria para no esconder la cabeza bajo tierra y no salir nunca. Sentía que tenía ruborizados hasta los hombros.

Se subió torpemente el vestido, casi tropezando al dar pequeños saltos para que subiese por su cintura. Era demasiado estrecho comparado con la ropa que ella solía vestir. Demasiado incómodo. Se mordió el labio mientras metía los brazos por las mangas del vestido y luego se lo estiró y acomodó a su gusto.

Cuando miró su reflejo se sintió aliviada. No estaba tan mal. El único problema era el exceso de escote.

Asociar las palabras "escote" y "Nanoha" en su mente hizo que se diese un par de collejas a sí misma, intentando eliminarlas de su cabeza. Alargó un brazo, queriendo agarrar la cremallera del vestido, pero torpemente llegaba con sus largas manos. Haciendo una total exhibición de su poca elasticidad, intentó encontrar la manera de llegar al cierre y, tras incansables intentos, desistió.

_Dios mío, ¿en qué momento hacen vestidos que ni siquiera se pueden abrochar?_

\- ¿Fate? ¿Todo bien? - la voz de Nanoha la sacó de su mente.

\- ¡S-sí! – Fate volvió a intentar subir la cremallera, pero apenas la tocaba con la punta de los dedos – Tan solo no… No llego a cerrarme la… - entrecortó la voz mientras hacía el esfuerzo - cremallera.

Apenas hubo un momento de silencio cuando Nanoha añadió:

\- ¿Quieres que te la suba yo?

Fate relajó todos los músculos en ese mismo instante, con el brazo izquierdo en diagonal buscando en su espalda, y al hacerlo se dio ella misma en la nariz. Con una queja de dolor, agarrándose la nariz y sin poder asimilar a Nanoha entrando en el probador con ella a espalda descubierta, musitó:

\- N-no hace falta, ya lo c-conseguiré yo…- _¿de qué manera, Einstein?_

\- ¿Seguro? Anda, Fate, déjate de tonterías ¡voy a entrar!

\- ¡N-no!

Se volvió justo en el instante en el que Nanoha corría la cortina y entraba dentro de aquel reducido y cargado espacio.

_Este lugar es demasiado pequeño para dos personas._

Nanoha volvió a cerrar el vestuario y luego recorrió a Fate con los ojos, repasando cómo le quedaba el vestido. La rubia sentía que le estaba mirando con rayos X y que podía ver debajo de su ropa, demasiado incómoda para soportarlo. Aún así, Nanoha abría los ojos con sorprendente devoción, sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando intercambiaron una mirada, Fate pudo notar como la cobriza tenía el rostro casi tan rojo como ella y sus pecas le parecieron constelaciones en un universo rosa.

\- Estás preciosa, Fate.

El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Intentó articular algo sin mucho resultado, y luego Nanoha la cogió de la cintura y le dio la vuelta grácilmente, lo suficiente como para que ella no tuviese tiempo para plantearse la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo en aquel momento.

\- Bien, te voy a subir la cremallera - la confianza repentina que Nanoha le mostraba estaba matándola lentamente.

Cuando sintió los dedos cálidos de la pelirroja en su espalda, dejó de respirar durante el tiempo que sus pulmones le permitieron. Cada trozo de piel que recorría sin querer con sus manos dejaba una senda de sensaciones a Fate incapaces de borrar en su memoria. Quizás fuese que nunca nadie le había tocado la espalda, pero los calambres placenteros que le provocaba por todo el cuerpo estaban empezando a hacerle temblar.

Apretó los puños.

Escuchó el sonido de la cremallera subir y notó como el vestido se ponía más tenso y tirante, una sensación que le pareció de lo más desagradable. Nanoha dejó las manos en su cuello y asomó la cabeza por el hombro de Fate, que parecía demasiado consternada como para hablar.

Ambas se miraron en el espejo.

\- ¿De verdad no te sueles poner vestido? Estás… Wow.

\- Me siento… Como una sardina en lata.

La risa de Nanoha no sólo le provocó el revoloteo usual, sino que además golpeó en su nuca y le hizo sentir cosquillas que acabaron en un nuevo escalofrío inexplicable. Sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había concentrado en su estómago y en sus mejillas.

\- Una sardina muy bonita.

La voz de Nanoha salió como un susurro. Fate se vio incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada en el reflejo. Tenía que salir lo antes posible de allí si no quería sucumbir a un ataque de ansiedad provocado por un exceso de cercanía con alguien demasiado sorprendente para sus sentidos.

Al volverse, todo fue peor. Nanoha no parecía esperar que se diese la vuelta, así que le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, a la vez que ella se daba cuenta de lo extremadamente cerca que estaba de su cara y el espacio claustrofóbico del vestuario.

Se hizo un silencio que no podía ser clasificado como incómodo sino como estático. Un silencio que se extendió por todos los recovecos de la estancia, aunque en la mente de Fate había un millón de voces que gritaban cosas muy diferentes que la confundían aún más.

Notaba la respiración de Nanoha sobre su boca.

_Va a notar lo rápido que te late el corazón, imbécil. Muévete. Vete. Dios, haz algo. Deja de mirarle las pecas. DEJA. DE. MIRÁRSELAS._

Pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Su raciocinio le obligaba a huir y su cuerpo estaba pegado al suelo. No podía hacer otra cosa que recorrer la cara de Nanoha con los ojos y esperar a que sucediese algo. Que ella se fuese. Que alguien abriese la cortina. Que el mundo estallase.

Pero la cobriza no hizo nada. Tan solo imitaba a la perfección la cara de Fate. Y, aunque la rubia no sabía qué pensaba, se negó a aceptar que ambas estaban disfrutando de esa especie de momento demasiado cercano.

De pronto, se oyó la voz de Hayate.

\- ¿Nanoha? ¿Fate? ¿Estáis aquí?

Como si se hubiesen convertido en estatuas de piedra por unos minutos, ambas se activaron como resortes y empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro. Fate se agachó, roja como un tomate, y agarró sus pantalones sin saber qué hacer, y Nanoha apuntó hacia la cortina, intentando articular algo que se quedó en un triste silencio.

\- ¿Chicas?

\- ¡S-sí! ¡Estamos aquí! - la cobriza salió del probador - Fate está viendo como le queda.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Has conseguido que se lo ponga?

\- No ha sido tan difícil…

\- ¡Fate! - la voz de Hayate le sonaba incluso desconocida, como si acabase de volver de un viaje al espacio en el que no había escuchado a un ser humano en años - ¡Sal para que te vea!

\- ¡Ni hablar!

\- Le he prometido que solamente la vería yo - Nanoha lo dijo con tono avergonzado - para que no tuviese que hacer ninguna exhibición, solo para demostrarle que está guapa así.

Hayate parecía claramente decepcionada.

\- Pues vaya chasco… ¡Entonces ponte la ropa! ¡Nos vamos a comer!

Oyó a Nanoha y su amiga charlar sobre cosas sin importancia durante un rato más. Luego, al notar que salían de los vestuarios, pudo finalmente inspirar algo de aire. Deslizó su espalda por la pared y se sentó en el suelo, exhausta.

_Demasiadas emociones por un día. Demasiadas._


	4. A little bit helpless

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 4: A little bit helpless. **

La siguiente semana pasó tan rápido que Fate sintió hasta vértigo. Estaba acostumbrada a una tenue y pesada rutina que se basaba en jugar videojuegos, comer y leer casi de forma simultánea, y romperla se le hizo agradable y difícil al mismo tiempo. Se sorprendió, de hecho, disfrutando levemente de paseos por la manzana, de cafés a las diez de la mañana (y no a las cuatro de la tarde, cuando solía levantarse tras una intensa noche de juegos online) y de charlas interesantes con Hayate.

A su amiga parecía haberle agradado el hecho de que hubiese salido de esa burbuja de introversión y lo había asociado directamente con la misteriosa aparición de Nanoha. Fate no sabía si había tenido o no que ver, pero la razón de peso por la que había dejado de hacer lo que su pereza le pedía era la actitud desafiante de su padre. Seguía sin poder afirmar si las palabras que le había dirigido en aquella comida eran ciertas o no, pero el hecho de que tuviese diecinueve años y aun tuviesen esa relación tan fría y distante no ayudaba mucho a su deseo de permanecer sustentada por él.

Había estado dándole vueltas a la idea de buscarse un trabajo. Pero, por algún motivo, su mente acababa rechazándola. No se veía preparada aun para salir a la calle y enfrentarse a la realidad. Llevaba toda la vida siendo hija de un magnate, obteniendo todo lo que quería con tan solo chasquear los dedos, al menos todo lo material.

Salir de su burbuja era suficiente por ahora. Trabajar y buscarse la vida era un paso aún muy lejano.

En siete días, solo fue a clase una vez (y eso ya era suficiente teniendo en cuenta que era la segunda vez en catorce días, todo un récord). A pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía que fuese a clase de Latín, tuvo que decantarse por Literatura Universal, asignatura en la que había sacado un cero en el último examen.

Quiso disimular su cara de asco cuando entró en el aula y no vio a Nanoha. Sin saber por qué, sus rojos ojos estaban buscando a cada rato algún rastro de la cobriza, como si por haberla visto dos veces hubiese pasado a ser su sombra. Pero no aparecía por ningún lado, y había sido tan sumamente tonta como para no pedirle el número de teléfono.

_Tampoco es que tengas algún interés en ella. Es agradable, simplemente._

A pesar de que le encantaba autoconvencerse con sus palabras, para aquel caso sus tretas mentales servían de poco. Sabía lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando ella andaba cerca. Y aunque solamente habían sido dos intensas y breves mañanas, había experimentado más sentimientos que en toda su vida. Quizás estuviese atrapada en su mundo de soledad, pero sabía identificar una buena oportunidad para ser feliz en cuanto la encontraba.

Estaba pensando en eso mientras miraba un foro en Internet al cual no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, en su rostro se desdibujó una sonrisa atontada y luego suspiró lentamente, ruborizándose.

El firme y sonoro tono de su padre tras la puerta le sacó de sus fantasías.

\- ¿Fate? ¿Puedo pasar?

_No, no puedes._

Movió el ratón con rapidez y cerró la ventana que estaba mirando en el ordenador, mientras se ponía recta en su silla y la giraba para volverse hacia la entrada de su cuarto.

\- Sí. Entra.

Tal y como esperaba, su padre abrió la puerta como si quisiese romperla. A veces su cara enfadada y su gran cuerpo aprisionado por un traje de chaqueta negro le recordaban a Fate a un toro enfurecido. Se encogió en la silla, intentando que no notase su miedo. Llevaban una semana sin dirigirse la palabra y él no parecía estar allí para disculparse con ella. La había visto múltiples veces levantada a horas inusuales para su habitual horario, algo que ella había querido hacer notar como un silencioso deseo de que no la echase de casa.

Jail Testarossa no pasó del umbral. Repasó con los ojos la habitación y luego los posó en su hija, inexpresivo.

\- Quería hablar contigo.

Fate asintió brevemente. Su padre se obligó a sí mismo a entrar en el cuarto y hablar de forma más íntima, pero por alguna razón se le hizo imposible. Parecía que ella tenía un gran círculo que le repelía a su alrededor, haciéndole sentir como un intruso cuando se acercaba más de la cuenta.

\- Bueno - carraspeó - quería felicitarte por tu cambio esta semana.

Pestañeó múltiples veces, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Su padre la estaba felicitando. Estaba dando su visto bueno a una acción que había salido de ella. Su estómago se revolvió, con una mezcla entre orgullo e inseguridad en el cuerpo.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

Finalmente, su padre decidió continuar.

\- Aún tienes que demostrarme que eres capaz de dirigir mi empresa -_ vaya, creía que por una vez me iba a gustar su presencia más de un segundo_ \- pero veo que lo que te dije el otro día ha sido como una orden para ti. Y eso me gusta. Que obedezcas.

Aquello empezaba a desvariar. Fate se revolvió en su silla, con una ceja levantada y cara de escepticismo. Su padre podía acercarse, amenazarla y agradarla si le apetecía, pero no tenía ganas de oírlo enaltecerse en su propio egocentrismo. Si algo tenía claro es que había decidido quedarse allí por no tener otra opción a la que aferrarse. La mansión siempre había sido lo más parecido a un hogar, pero eso no significada que el hombre que estaba ante ella hubiese sido lo más parecido a una familia.

\- No estoy obedeciendo a nadie - lo dijo con tanta solemnidad que se sintió orgullosa de su coraje - estoy haciendo lo que creo que es correcto.

Su padre sonrió con esa cara de depredador que tanto la incomodaba.

\- Sí, lo que tú digas - se alisó el traje con indiferencia - pero sigo manteniendo mi ultimátum. Quiero ver buenas calificaciones. No, buenas no… Excelentes. Sobresalientes. Y me parece bien que hayas comenzado por una rutina sana, pero sin ir a clases no creo que lo consigas.

No sabía en qué momento aquello se había convertido en una lucha por su supervivencia, pero no le estaba gustando ni un poco. Quiso no tambalearse en sus palabras, no mostrar la parte que dentro de ella estaba empezando a asustarse.

\- Lo intentaré. No prometo nada.

\- Oh, sí que vas a prometerlo - el dedo acusador de Jail Testarossa le sentó como un cuchillo en el estómago - vas a hacer lo que yo te diga o vas a coger las maletas e irte con esos estúpidos amigos que te has buscado. Yaan… Yoonu… Yu…

\- Yuuno.

\- Eso, Yuuno… Y la otra. No me interesan sus nombres. Son la razón por la que no estás centrada en lo que de verdad importa.

Se aferró tan fuerte a los reposabrazos de su silla que dejó la marca de sus uñas en ellos. Apretó la mandíbula. Tensó el cuerpo. Se prometió que no iba a explotar. Que no iba a actuar como el monstruo de su padre. Que iba a mantener la calma y hablar como un ser humano.

Que era más fuerte que su madre.

\- Mis amigos no son la causa por la que estudio poco.

\- ¿Entonces? - su risa retumbó en el cerebro de Fate como la banda sonora del infierno - ¿Cuál es la causa por la que eres tan inepta?

Otro puñal.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente, sintió como los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento y luego relajó las manos. Cuando los abrió, su padre seguía con ese aspecto irónico que le ponía tan jodidamente agresiva.

\- Tú. Tú eres la única maldita causa por la que no quiero ni existir - su voz era grave y firme, aunque notó en ella cierta vibración debido a la rabia que estaba aguantando en forma de lágrimas - y ahora me he dado cuenta de que prefiero estudiar, buscarme un maldito trabajo y salir de este asco de casa que estar alargando mi condena viviendo a tu lado.

Era de las pocas veces que había sido valiente para expresar todo el odio que guardaba hacia su padre en el fondo de su alma. Él había sido siempre la espada que le retenía contra la pared. La mano que le empujaba a caer en un barranco. La razón por la que no podía considerar digno de atención a ningún ser humano.

Frunció tanto el ceño que cuando quiso relajarlo notó cierto alivio en el rostro. Intercambiaron una mirada sin aparente significado, él con curiosidad en los ojos por la repentina oleada de sentimientos que desprendía su hija.

Aun así, no quiso borrar la sonrisa sibilina.

\- No me utilices como excusa para tu incapacidad. Hasta que no tengas la suficiente fuerza para dirigirte a ti misma, no podrás echar la culpa a los demás de que seas… - una mirada de asco fue capaz de destruir el muro que Fate estaba construyendo - … Así.

\- Soy tal y como me has creado.

\- No. Yo te habría creado infinitamente mejor.

_Maldita sea. No llores ahora. No delante suya… Aguanta tu rabia._

Como dos felinos cuando se retan, sostuvieron la mirada un rato largo hasta que Fate finalmente fue incapaz de continuar fingiendo que iba ganando la pelea. Él siempre era capaz de encontrar la grieta en la muralla de dolor que había ido creando con el paso de los años.

\- Hasta que no dejes de ser como tu madre, no podrás ser _nada digno_ para mí.

Su padre cerró la puerta al salir con tantas ganas que hasta la cama de Fate retumbó. Ella se quedó allí, las manos aun crispadas en su asiento, el corazón bombeando sangre a tanta velocidad que le dolía, los músculos en tensión.

Cuando su cuerpo asimiló que finalmente se había ido, no se extrañó en notar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. De nuevo, la había destruido. La había hecho llorar. Incluso cuando creía que todo lo que estaba haciendo iba a satisfacerle, había entrado en su universo y había dejado en ruinas la ciudad de su autoestima.

Se agarró las piernas con ambas manos y no tuvo miedo a llorar con fuerza, a arañarse los brazos sin quererlo, a dejar salir su rabia en forma de lágrimas de niña pequeña.

* * *

Se mordió el labio, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en su cara.

\- No. No. No. NO - Yuuno estaba a punto de levantarse de la alfombra en un ataque de pánico - NO puedes volver a hacer eso, Fate. NO.

\- Deja espacio para los que saben jugar, pringado - movió el soporte con forma de volante en el que estaba incrustado su mando de Wii. Su coche derrapó en una peligrosa curva con clara maestría y ella dejó escapar un sonido de superioridad para enfurecer a su amigo.

\- Dios, no se puede jugar contigo a Mario Kart - él movía como un loco su mando esperando igualar en algún momento la primera posición de su amiga, intranquilo por ir tercero en la carrera.

Se hizo un silencio solamente interrumpido por los quejidos momentáneos de Yuuno, que se revolvía en su sitio con cada fallo que hacía mientras miraba de reojo el perfecto recorrido que Fate estaba llevando a cabo.

De pronto, un sonido reconocible para sus oídos borró la sonrisa de la cara de la rubia.

\- No.

\- SÍ.

\- NO.

\- ¡SÍ!

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta (y a pocos segundos de la línea de meta) una concha azul cayó encima del personaje de Fate, que tuvo que necesitar demasiado tiempo para recuperarse del impacto. Para suerte de ella, el que iba segundo chocó con la onda expansiva provocada por el objeto, pero Yuuno pasó a su lado con rapidez, la adelantó y llegó a la meta en el último instante.

Fate tiró sobre el sofá su mando, con los ojos como platos y los brazos abiertos, sin entender la situación.

\- ¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Este maldito juego…!

\- ¡Toooooma esa! - Yuuno se puso de rodillas frente a la televisión y empezó a celebrar su victoria entre risas y burlas hacia Fate - ¿Qué te parece, _miss perfecta?_

Ella tan solo se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá mientras observaba las estadísticas de victorias y derrotas que empezaban a aparecer en la pantalla. Yoshi, su personaje, parecía tan entristecido como ella. El de Yuuno daba saltos dentro de su coche, feliz por la victoria.

\- Esto está trucado.

\- ¡Eso digo yo siempre! ¿Cómo puedes ganarme cada vez que jugamos?

\- ¡Pero si acabas de derrotarme de la manera más sucia que existe!

\- Yo no lancé esa concha - Yuuno juntó las manos como rezando y miró hacia el techo como si estuviese siendo iluminado por un halo de luz - fue el cielo.

Un cojín lanzado por Fate le dio en la cara a la vez que estallaban ambos en una carcajada.

\- Aun así, sigo ganando - señaló las puntuaciones con una sonrisa y luego le guiñó el ojo a su amigo, que empezó a enfurruñarse de nuevo - me da que un golpe de suerte no será suficiente.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas - él le dirigió una sonrisa inteligente - ya verás. Me voy a alzar como el mejor jugador de Mario Kart del mundo y tú no podrás hacer nada.

Fate le sacó la lengua y Yuuno le devolvió el gesto, de nuevo entre risas. La rubia recuperó su mando e intentó seleccionar a duras penas un nuevo circuito que terminase esa tanda. Era difícil hacerlo desde la plataforma que usaba para simular que conducía, pero para ella era infinitamente mejor que jugar con tan solo el mando como hacía Yuuno. Argumentaba normalmente que ahí estaba la clave de su éxito, pero su amigo era incapaz de utilizarla sin chocarse con cada obstáculo del juego.

\- ¿Quieres éste?

\- ¿Ahora te importa mi opinión?

\- Maldita sea Yuuno, te estoy dando una _oportunidad_ para que no quedes irremediablemente segundo.

\- No necesito tus oportunidades, oh gran reina de las cuatro ruedas.

Fate se rio inevitablemente, mientras elegía una opción cualquiera.

\- Elige bien tus palabras. Casi siempre utilizo moto.

Empezaron de nuevo. Comenzó con una cuenta atrás donde ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin apenas respirar, queriendo dejar paso a una especie de tensión por la carrera que decidiría quién de los dos ganaba finalmente. Cuando ésta llegó a cero, Fate estalló en otra carcajada porque Yuuno acababa de calar su coche, rodeado de una gran nube de humo negro.

\- ¡No te rías, joder! ¡Ha sido un error del maldito juego!

\- Sí, sí… Del juego… Cómo se puede ser tan malo… - dijo, aun recuperándose del ataque de risa que le había dado.

Yuuno alcanzó fácilmente la segunda posición tras ella durante la primera vuelta, aunque Fate siempre le dejaba algún obstáculo para que no pudiese superarla en ningún momento. Concentrada mientras intentaba mantenerse en primer puesto, apenas oyó la voz de Yuuno cuando le dijo:

\- Eh oye, Fate… ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Nanoha?

El nombre de la cobriza le sentó a su corazón como una especie de patada interna, cosa que la descolocó brevemente y acabó tropezando en el juego con un plátano. Eso fue suficiente para que Yuuno la adelantase con un "¡al fin!", aunque rápidamente recuperó su posición con un poco más de concentración.

Llevaba desde el sábado por la mañana sin ver a Nanoha, exactamente una semana y siete horas. Se había sorprendido a sí misma en múltiples ocasiones pensando en una manera para volver a tropezarse con ella, pero las había eliminado rápidamente con la convicción de que tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse en aquel momento de su vida.

Aun así, siempre que algo le recordaba a la desconocida, interesante y adorable chica, en su interior empezaba a desatarse una tormenta de emociones.

\- Qué va - respondió, desinteresada. Yuuno le miró de reojo, sin perder ni un segundo la visión de la pantalla de la gran televisión del salón de Fate.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustó conocerla. No esperaba que fuese así. O sea, cuando dijiste que habías conocido a una chica no me la imaginaba tan…

Fate levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Tan cómo?

\- Guapa - a Fate siempre le sorprendía que a Yuuno le fuese tan fácil decir cosas que a ella le hubiesen costado dos años de duda interna - Preciosa, de hecho.

\- Tampoco te pases - no sabía si se estaba refiriendo a que no exagerase o a que no dijese cosas así de la chica que hacía que su corazón fuese más rápido que el personaje que en ese momento estaba conduciendo por una pista llena de obstáculos.

_Ni que Nanoha fuese mía, o de alguien. Ni que supiese algo de la vida de Nanoha, en realidad… Es una total desconocida ¿No? ¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas a la cabeza cuando se trata de ella?_

\- No, en serio - Yuuno contestó tras haber pasado la línea de meta y haber entrado en la segunda vuelta del circuito, justo detrás de Fate - me pareció sorprendente. Creo que nunca había visto a nadie cobrizo.

\- Ya, tiene muchas pecas - _¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Vas a estar aquí diciéndole al mundo que lo único en lo que eres capaz de pensar es en las pecas de Nanoha?_

\- Sí, bueno - su amigo soltó una risa por lo bajo - había pensado en invitarla de nuevo a quedar, o algo así.

Fate no supo qué responder en aquel momento. Se quedó callada, concentrada en la partida, haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada. No acertaba a comprender cómo quería Yuuno que interpretase eso, ni tampoco a qué tipo de forma de "quedar" se refería, así que prefirió esperar a que continuase.

Tenía la sensación de que cualquier comentario en aquel momento no le gustaría ni un pelo.

\- El otro día, al despedirnos antes de irnos a comer, le pedí que me diese su número - las mejillas de su amigo se tornaron rojas, mientras intercambiaba miradas entre la pantalla y la cara de Fate, inexpresiva - Quería preguntarte si no te importaba que…

\- ¿Que qué?

_No vayas a decirlo. No lo digas, Yuuno._

\- Que la invitase a salir en algún momento. Conmigo.

_Oh dios. Lo has dicho._

Fate apretó la mandíbula, intentando mantener esa cara sin sentimientos. Su amigo la miraba tanto en ese momento que había pasado a un tercer puesto en la carrera. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba realmente preocupado por eso en aquel momento.

No podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. No tenía siquiera explicación coherente para lo que Nanoha provocaba en ella, así que no quería frenar a su amigo a la hora de pedirle una cita. Por mucho que quisiera mantener esa calma relativa y no tener que ver a la cobriza enganchada al brazo de Yuuno, lo peor que podía hacer era oponerse a lo inevitable. No sabía si ella querría quedar con él ni tampoco si funcionaría algo entre ellos dos, pero en caso de que fuese todo afirmativo no quería situarse como la bruja que estaba descontenta con su relación.

\- ¿Fate?

La rubia movió la cabeza, desconcertada. Estaba a punto de ganar la partida y, a la vez, de chocarse contra algo si seguía en sus pensamientos. Volvió la mirada hacia Yuuno y luego de nuevo hacia la televisión y siguió conduciendo.

\- Sí, bueno, lo que tú quieras.

Él no parecía muy convencido.

\- No quiero que te siente mal, sabes… Es decir, ninguno de las dos la conocemos mucho… Pero por la cara que llevabas el otro día mientras ella estaba cerca, creo que te gus…

\- Me cae bien, eso es todo - le interrumpió Fate antes de que pudiese terminar la frase - nunca está mal hacer amigas. Puedes pedirle una cita o lo que sea si quieres, no es de mi incumbencia.

Él asintió, aun serio y sin creerle mucho, pero su amiga vio como se le desdibujaba una sonrisa tímida en la cara mientras terminaban la partida. Eso le enterneció. La única familia que había tenido en su vida eran sus dos mejores amigos. Y el hecho de ver a uno de ellos feliz era mucho más importante que ser feliz ella.

Se sintió feliz con su decisión.

Justo cuando volvía a concentrarse en la partida, oyó su móvil sonar en su cuarto.

_¿Mi móvil? ¿Quién querrá hablar conmigo ahora?_

Sorprendida, pausó el juego y miró a su amigo mientras se ponía en pie.

\- Espérate aquí, ahora vuelvo a patearte el culo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y luego le sonrió. Fate salió del salón a paso rápido, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad para que quien sea que estuviese llamándole no colgase antes de que pudiese llegar a coger el móvil. Cuando llegó arriba, recorrió el pasillo hasta entrar en su habitación y atrapó su teléfono, que estaba tirado sobre la cama.

Miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que le llamaba un número que no estaba en su lista de contactos. Sin tiempo a más dudas, descolgó.

\- ¿Sí?

Una voz totalmente reconocible para Fate sonó al otro lado del auricular, sin que fuese siquiera necesario que dijese su nombre.

\- H-hola Fate, soy Nanoha.

La rubia empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, confundida. ¿Nanoha la estaba llamando? ¿Qué quería? ¿Cómo había conseguido su número? Empezó a jugar con los cordones que pendían de su sudadera, nerviosa.

_Oh, genial, también puede hacer que te mueras de un infarto sin necesidad de que esté a tu lado_.

\- ¿Nanoha? ¿Quién te ha dado mi móvil? - _Aún tienes la posibilidad de ser más borde, maldita estúpida._

\- B-bueno, es una historia un poco extraña… Tu padre me lo dio.

Aquello descolocó a Fate aún más de lo que ya estaba por el hecho de que Nanoha la estuviese llamando. En su mente se abrió un enorme universo de posibilidades estrafalarias que finalmente desencadenaban en Nanoha y su padre teniendo algún tipo de relación secreta.

La cobriza volvió a hablar y Fate se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado rato en silencio para una conversación por teléfono.

\- No es que yo conozca de algo a tu padre ni nada de eso - la risa tímida de Nanoha le sentó como una ola cálida en su interior. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba esa risa - fue él quien quiso dármelo. Me pidió que te ayudase con las asignaturas de la universidad y eso, ya que vas un poco mal… Y yo accedí.

Fate seguía sin respuesta, muda. Nanoha parecía haber sido entrenada para romper totalmente con los cánones de su vida. Se quedó en silencio, haciendo múltiples intentos de articular algo, sin querer que la cobriza pensase que era extraña por no saber mantener una conversación.

\- ¿Fate?

\- Sí, sí - se echó el pelo rubio que caía ahora sobre su frente hacia atrás con una mano y se lo agarró, con los ojos cerrados para mantener la calma - estoy asimilando lo que me has dicho - tras un rato más de dubitación, preguntó - ¿Cómo sabe mi padre… quién eres?

\- Oh, pensé que tú se lo habías dicho, o algo así… Él tan solo me llamó esta mañana. Parecía preocupado por tus notas. Y yo quise ayudarle - _preocupado no es la palabra más exacta para mi padre._

Fate se mordió la lengua y luego anduvo hasta la ventana, apoyándose en ella y observando el paisaje nublado de aquel sábado por la tarde.

\- Yo… Lo siento. No sé cómo ha sabido mi padre quién eras, ni cómo ha localizado tu teléfono. No hace falta que te molest-

\- No es molestia, Fate. Me gustaría ayudarte si es verdad eso de que tus notas no están siendo buenas - Nanoha dudó un momento y luego añadió con un tono distinto - además, así pasaré más tiempo contigo.

_Madre mía, en serio acaba de decir eso._

_No, debes haberlo imaginado._

_Pero ¿y si lo ha dicho? ¿Qué significa? ¿De verdad ella quiere pasar tiempo con alguien como yo?_

\- T-te lo agradezco pero no podría aceptar algo así… Me parece injusto - dio vueltas a su cabeza, intentando no sonar desagradable delante de Nanoha - Estaría quitándote tiempo de tu vida y no dándote nada a cambio, es muy egoísta.

Nanoha vaciló durante unos instantes en los que Fate solamente pudo pensar en lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Agradeció que la cobriza no estuviese allí para notarlo.

\- Bueno - el sonido de su voz volvió a asustar a Fate - en ese caso tendremos que establecer una especie de… Trueque - la rubia abrió los ojos, sintiendo como se ruborizaban sus mejillas, sin saber en qué estaba pensando Nanoha - A cambio de mis "clases particulares", quiero que me hagas un favor.

Fate se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿Qué favor?

\- Quiero que participes en mi obra de teatro.

Las palabras de Nanoha resonaron en su mente como si dentro de ella hubiese eco. De nuevo, había dejado caer una idea demasiado grande para que la mente de Fate la digiriese con tranquilidad. Ella tan solo permaneció un rato más en silencio, entendiendo cada parte de la frase, con miles de preguntas y dudas asaltándole y sin respuesta.

\- ¿Es mucho pedir? - Nanoha sonó tan adorable que se le hizo imposible emitir un "sí".

\- N-no, claro que no… Es tan solo que… - _Fate, aguanta un poco más esta conversación sin titubear, por favor_ \- Nunca antes he actuado. B-bueno, fui a clases de pequeña… pero no creo que eso cuente como actuar. Y seguramente lo hago de pena.

La risa de Nanoha volvió a borrar todos los miedos que se agolpaban en su cerebro. Tenía una especie de complemento relajante en la voz que funcionaba con el mundo de Fate como una tila.

_Ojalá no estuviésemos hablando por teléfono. Quiero verla reír. Me gustan sus pecas cuando se ríe._

_Dios, qué estoy pensando._

_Deja ya esta jodida debilidad por ella._

\- Tranquila, la gente que se ha presentado a los castings tampoco ha actuado nunca antes. Y no espero hacer una gira nacional ni nada de eso. Tan solo pretendía sacarla a la luz en la universidad - Nanoha hizo una pausa - Entonces, ¿Trato hecho? Yo te ayudaré dos tardes a la semana con las clases y tú formarás parte de mi obra de teatro.

Fate no supo por qué dijo lo siguiente, pero quizás fue producido por la tonta idea de ver a Nanoha dos veces a la semana, algo que en su mente era un idilio y a la vez una cosa más que esconderse a sí misma.

\- S-sí. Vale.

\- ¡Genial! - la voz de Nanoha sonaba tan feliz que hasta a ella le arrancó una sonrisa - Esta noche te mando un mensaje con mi dirección ¿Vale? Y mañana por la tarde nos vemos.

Fate no pudo decir mucho más. Estaba variando entre tantos comentarios posibles para hacer, que solamente quería colgar de una vez y estrellarse contra la pared más cercana.

\- Sí, bueno, vale, o sea - tragó saliva - ahí estaré.

\- ¡Sí! Adiós, Fate-chan.

Y la llamada se cortó.

Fate se quedó mirando un rato el teléfono, ya con la pantalla en negro, asimilando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su padre. Nanoha llamándole al móvil. El teatro. Las clases particulares. Ir a casa de Nanoha. Yuuno pidiéndole una cita a Nanoha. La carrera en Mario Kart.

De pronto, se percató de una cosa y su cara empezó a teñirse de un color carmesí que hizo que apretase los labios y abriese los ojos, aguantando una sonrisa.

_¿Acaba de llamarme "Fate-chan"?_


	5. Making it right

_**NA: ¡Hola lectores! Muchísimas gracias por los review y los favoritos, me anima saber que os está gustando la historia. Me han preguntado cada cuando público la historia, mi intención es (si mi universidad me lo permite) subir un capítulo por día, ya que escribo bastante rápido (de ahí que se me pasara el nombre de Elsa, suena tonto pero al tener los dos nombres cuatro letras tengo que fijarme más). En fin, dicho esto, disfrutad de la historia ;).**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 5: Making it right**

No sabía ni cómo había ocurrido, pero estaba delante de la casa de Nanoha y si había conseguido llegar hasta allí sin que le diese una taquicardia era cosa del propio destino. Miró la puerta blanca y tragó saliva, sin querer llamar aún. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que a partir de ese mismo día aquella casa estaría en sus planes dos veces por semana.

Pero no lo asimilaba bien.

Nanoha vivía en un barrio de bastante menos nivel económico que el suyo, algo que era previsible. No todas las personas tenían a un magnate como padre, aunque Fate deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tenerlo. De todas formas, parecía un lugar mucho más tranquilo que la ajetreada vida de su manzana, siempre llena de tráfico y gente hablando a toda voz hasta que caía la noche.

Aquel sitio le daba algún tipo de paz. Eran todas típicas casas con un pequeño porche propio, de tamaño medio. A pesar de lo grande que era su mansión, era tan poco acogedora y fría que nunca tendría ese aspecto familiar que tanto le agradaba.

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, presionó el timbre lentamente y retiró el dedo tan rápido como oyó que había sonado en el interior.

Nerviosa, empezó a mover las piernas mirando de un lado hacia otro deseando que la única persona que le recibiese fuese Nanoha, por no tener que presentarse ni mantener una conversación con más desconocidos.

Y así fue.

Unos cuantos segundos después, la blanca puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Nanoha, con una sonrisa radiante propia de ella. Iba vestida con una camiseta verde grande y unos pantalones vaqueros claros muy pegados. Su pelo volvía a estar recogido en su característica cola ladeada.

Verla hizo que el corazón de Fate diese un pequeño salto en su interior, volviendo a recordar el torrente de emociones que podían provocarle aquel par de ojos enormes y la pecosa cara de la cobriza.

\- ¡Fate! Justo a tiempo - miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y luego le dirigió una mueca de aprobación - Qué puntual.

La rubia se revolvió en su sitio.

\- S-sí bueno, tampoco quería llegar tarde la p-primera vez…

\- ¡Estupendo! Anda pasa, te vas a quedar helada ahí fuera.

Con pasos tímidos, Fate entró en la casa tras ella, aun alerta por si se acercaba alguien a saludarla. Seguía prefiriendo no tener que demostrar su patética capacidad social delante de más gente. Y de Nanoha, aunque ella ya debía conocerla bastante bien.

\- No es mucho - sonrió Nanoha, sacándola de sus pensamientos - pero es acogedora ¿No crees?

\- Sí. M-mucho más que la mía, te lo aseguro - Fate seguía sin comprender qué hacía allí, por qué en tan poco tiempo todo había cambiado drásticamente y qué debía a hacer el resto de la tarde para no parecer tonta.

\- Ven, te llevaré a mi cuarto.

_Su cuarto. Donde está normalmente. Donde duerme. Donde se cambia de ropa. Se cambia. Dios, Fate, deja de pensar esas cosas._

Subieron las escaleras, Nanoha delante de ella para guiarla, y Fate mirando hacia todos lados, curiosa por el aspecto que tenía el interior. A pesar de que fuera le había parecido extremadamente familiar, dentro de la casa tampoco se respiraba una total tranquilidad. No había muchos muebles ni tampoco muchas fotos. De hecho, no había fotos de los padres de Nanoha por ninguna parte, tan solo algunos cuadros y otras de ella cuando era más pequeña.

Nanoha pareció fijarse en lo que estaba observando.

\- Debería haber quitado esas horribles fotos de cuando era un bebé ¿No? - su risa sorprendió a Fate, que no asimilaba bien el enjambre que se le desataba en el estómago cada vez que la oía.

\- N-no, son muy… - intentó buscar una palabra que encajase - … Interesantes.

_¿Interesantes? ¿En serio estás estudiando filología? ¿Qué clase de sinónimo es ese?_

Nanoha volvió a reír por lo bajo. Llegaron al segundo piso y la guio hasta la puerta de su habitación.

\- Mis padres no están ahora - explicó la cobriza, notando que a Fate le resultaba raro que nadie les hubiese salido al paso - Volverán por la noche, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso de caerles bien a los padres de tu amiga.

_Tranquila, Nanoha, la única persona a la que le he caído bien siendo yo misma es a ti._

Nanoha abrió la puerta de su habitación e hizo un ademán para que Fate pasase antes. Cuando entró, le fascinó cómo toda la calidez que le faltaba al interior de la casa se concentraba justo dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

El cuarto era pequeño, mucho más pequeño que el suyo, pero era irremediablemente acogedor. A la derecha, pegada a un enorme armario de madera, estaba la cama de Nanoha, cubierta por una colcha color entre azul y lila que le recordó a sus ojos. A la izquierda, un escritorio con un par de sillas y un portátil, de madera blanca. Encima de éste había un flexo color negro y múltiples lápices y bolígrafos desparramados por la superficie. En el centro de la habitación se extendía una gran alfombra roja, que contrastaba con la moqueta negra bajo ella. Al fondo, una ventana con cortinas blancas que daba a un árbol. Eso era lo único similar al frío y estático cuarto de Fate.

Por lo demás, aquel trozo de mundo parecía tener vida propia.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Nanoha estaba mordiéndose el labio, expectante.

La rubia ignoró el gesto, controlando sus propios pensamientos.

\- E-es… Es genial, Nanoha. Ojalá yo tuviese una habitación así.

\- Exagerada - Nanoha rodó los ojos y luego se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio, incitándola a que se sentase con ella.

Rápidamente, Fate dejó la mochila que tenía a la espalda recostada al lado de la mesa y se sentó al lado de Nanoha. La cobriza sacó un libro de texto en cuya portada se podía leer _Literatura Universal_. Fate debió estar mirándolo demasiado rato, porque al final Nanoha le dijo:

\- ¿Nunca antes lo habías visto, no?

\- Si te digo la verdad…

Ella tan solo soltó otra de sus risas.

_Dios, cómo puede ser tan adorable sin darse apenas cuenta_.

Fate notó como sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse color rosa pálido e intentó frenarlo sin mucho resultado. Desistiendo, se juró a si misma que algún día sería capaz de estar al lado de Nanoha sin ponerse tan insufriblemente nerviosa.

\- Antes de empezar, quería preguntarte una cosa - dijo Nanoha de pronto.

Fate intercambió una mirada con ella, sin comprender.

\- Cl-claro, dime.

\- Este viernes doy una fiesta - luego rodó los ojos, sonriendo, y entrecomilló con los dedos - bueno, "fiesta". Unos amigos más y yo hemos quedado para pasar aquí la noche.

Fate no quiso interrumpirla. Se hizo un silencio, dando por hecho que Nanoha debía continuar.

\- Me gustaría que vinieras.

El corazón empezó a latirle a la usual velocidad que solía alcanzar cuando estaba cerca de la cobriza.

_No te emociones tanto. Quiere que vayas a una fiesta, ya está. No es que quiera estar a tu lado más rato del usual ni nada de eso._

\- Y si quieres puedes traerte a Yuuno y a Hayate - Fate se sorprendió encontrando a Nanoha también algo sonrojada por su proposición imprevista - tus amigos… Son geniales, se llevarán muy bien con los míos.

La mención de Yuuno relajó un poco su pulso. Recordó lo que le había dicho su amigo el día anterior y sus intenciones de invitar a Nanoha a una cita, y algo dentro de ella se encogió con rabia. Aun así, asintió lentamente.

\- Sí. Claro. S-será genial.

La cara de Nanoha volvió a iluminarse.

\- ¡Estupendo! Muy estupendo. Y ahora… - buscó una página en su libro - vamos a empezar a enseñarte a ser una verdadera filóloga - la forma en la que Nanoha le guiñó el ojo y levantó una ceja hizo que algo le recorriese el estómago.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo que una fiesta? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las fiestas?

Fate pinchó una patata y se la llevó a la boca mientras le miraba de reojo, intentando que aquel tercer asalto no terminase también en una discusión. Era miércoles por la noche y Nanoha se había llevado toda la tarde hablando sobre lo genial que iba a ser que ella fuese a su fiesta, así que se había obligado a sí misma a contárselo a su padre antes de hacerse más ilusiones.

_Tampoco es que necesite su aprobación ni nada de eso. Tengo diecinueve años._

Para su sorpresa, la reacción no había sido ni mucho menos negativa (hasta el momento). De hecho, él parecía bastante divertido viéndola salir de fiesta por primera vez.

\- A ver, no es una fiesta fiesta - esbozó una sonrisa mientras cogía una patata más - es en casa de Nanoha, y solo somos unos pocos.

Había obviado el hecho de que su padre sabía el número de Nanoha, la había llamado y la había contratado como profesora particular de Fate, sin querer meter más cizaña entre ellos dos. Habían sido dos semanas de peleas y tensión en su casa y empezaba a estar incómoda. La nueva rutina de levantarse temprano tampoco ayudaba, la tenía lo suficientemente cansada como para no querer ni discutir con él.

Él se llevó un trozo de comida a la boca y lo masticó mientras la observaba con cautela.

\- Bueno, era tan solo por anunciarte que no voy a estar el viernes por la noche durmiendo aquí. Tampoco hace falta hacer una verdadera conversación de todo esto - dijo Fate, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Su padre sonrió de forma agradable, algo que pocas veces se podía ver.

\- Cuando yo tenía tu edad iba a muchísimas fiestas.

\- Pues no pretendas que vaya a muchas más - añadió ella, con el ceño fruncido - Voy porque Nanoha me lo ha pedido con muchas ganas.

Ambos siguieron comiendo, sorprendidos por lo bien que estaba yendo aquella pequeña charla. Finalmente, Jail dijo:

\- Me parece bien que vayas. Te viene bien salir de tu cuarto, socializar, ser una persona normal - _sabía que no podía aguantar sin tirarme una piedra emocional_ \- Y esa tal Nanoha - al oír el nombre de la cobriza en voz de su padre, se quedó expectante por saber cuál era su comentario. Él hizo una pausa para limpiarse la boca con la servilleta - Me gusta que tengas amigas así.

\- ¿Amigas cómo?

\- Amigas que son capaces de sacarte de tu mundo.

Fate levantó un dedo, dispuesta a protestar ante eso, pero luego prefirió quedarse callada y dejar que sus mejillas se cubrieran de un rubor que su padre no estaba muy acostumbrado a ver. Él tampoco se fijó mucho. Levantó el brazo e hizo un gesto a los mayordomos para que recogiesen los platos sucios de la cena.

Rápidamente, los dos sirvientes que siempre observaban pacientemente sus comidas se separaron de la pared y con agilidad fueron atrapando cada elemento sobrante, sin mediar palabra con ninguno de los dos.

\- Hablando de terceras personas… La semana que viene he invitado a una persona muy especial a comer. Y espero que tú formes parte de esa agradable comida - la sonrisa de su padre no parecía esta vez tan feliz, sino una mueca necesaria para obligarla a asistir a lo que sea que estuviese planeando.

Fate tragó antes de contestar.

\- ¿Qué persona?

\- La que posiblemente sea tu nueva madre, Fate.

No era la primera vez que hablaban del tema. Sabía que él había estado buscando desesperadamente a alguien más a quien arruinar la vida, y hacía tiempo que le había comentado que estaba saliendo con una mujer. Ella se encogió de hombros, indiferente a simple vista.

\- Con tal de que no vuelvas a llamarla mi madre, por mí está bien.

Su padre no quiso decir nada sobre ese comentario. Prefería la paz amarga, al igual que Fate.

* * *

Yuuno llamó al timbre de Nanoha con tanta insistencia que Hayate tuvo que tirarle el brazo hacia atrás y luego asestarle una colleja en la nuca.

\- ¿Algún día piensas convertirte en una persona normal? ¿Alguien a quien poder llevar a una fiesta? - le susurró ella al oído mientras él se quejaba del golpe y le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Quizás cuando cambie de compañías…

Fate estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que fuese a ocurrir aquella noche como para prestar atención a la discusión de sus amigos. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a la idea de dormir en casa de Nanoha, que en un par de tardes ya se había convertido en un lugar conocido. La idea de pasar más de cinco horas cerca de la cobriza hizo que su rubor habitual comenzase a surgir.

\- Te veo muy callada, Fate - el codazo de Hayate le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Estaba a punto de responder algo cuando la puerta de la casa de Nanoha se abrió.

\- ¡Chicos! - Fate empezaba a estar acostumbrada a esa sonrisa de ángel - ¡Por fin llegáis! Dios, estaba _deseándolo_.

Se fijó en la mano de Nanoha, que sostenía un vaso de plástico lleno de alguna bebida que seguramente incluía alcohol. Tragó saliva.

_Vale, bienvenida al mundo adulto. Ahora es cuando finges que has probado el alcohol alguna vez._

Se podía oír algo de música que provenía de dentro de la casa, junto con un sonido lejano de risas y gente hablando. Fate no solo estaba entrando dentro del universo de la bebida, sino que además estaba entrando en el universo de la vida social. Lo más parecido a una fiesta que había pisado era el cumpleaños de Hayate hacía dos años, cuando decidió invitar a los estúpidos de sus primos y acabaron rompiendo una lámpara.

O eso le contaron, porque ella se fue de allí a los cinco minutos de empezar.

\- Está claro que no puedes vivir sin nosotros - el comentario de Yuuno hizo que Fate se revolviese en su sitio, incómoda por la confianza que tenían. No sabía si habían hablado aquella semana, pero estaba claro que él tenía los ojos puestos exclusivamente en ella. Y cuando le había dicho que Nanoha daba una fiesta en su casa y estaba invitado, su amigo casi había saltado de alegría.

_Es tu hermano, Fate. Su felicidad es tu felicidad,_ se recordó, respirando hondo.

\- Por supuesto - Nanoha le guiñó el ojo y luego los dejó pasar.

Hayate y Yuuno se adelantaron, y cuando Fate estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta, la mano de Nanoha en su cadera le sorprendió.

\- Dejad los abrigos aquí - con la mano con la que sostenía su vaso, la pelirroja señaló un perchero - y mi casa es la vuestra.

El corazón de Fate iba demasiado rápido. Notaba a Nanoha más pegada a ella que nunca, con su mano aún puesta en su costado y su cuerpo junto al de Fate como si encajasen demasiado bien.

_Agradece que haya alcohol, porque necesitarás calmarte para esta larga noche_.

Yuuno y Hayate miraban a todos lados, analizando brevemente el interior, y avanzando en busca del lugar de donde provenían las voces y la música. Fate casi da un salto cuando sintió la respiración de Nanoha en su cuello y sus labios cerca de su oreja:

\- Gracias por venir, Fate-chan.

De nuevo, había alcanzado ese color rojo botella de kétchup que solo Nanoha podía provocarle. La cobriza se separó finalmente de ella, retirando la mano de su cadera y avanzando hacia los amigos de Fate para guiarles hasta el salón. A ella le tomó unos segundos reponerse, asimilarlo y seguirles a paso rápido.

Pasaron el hall y finalmente llegaron a lo que podía denominarse como _fiesta_. Nanoha no estaba equivocada cuando entrecomilló el término. Aquello no era ningún tipo de discoteca propia, tan solo cuatro amigos más, una televisión pequeña (al menos para lo que Fate estaba acostumbrada), música de algún grupo de rock que no conocía y mucha, mucha bebida.

De hecho, lo primero que Fate notó al llegar es que, de los cuatro desconocidos, dos de ellos estaban ya tan borrachos que seguramente no recordarían ni su nombre a la mañana siguiente. Todos levantaron la mano al llegar en forma de saludo, y Nanoha actuó como intermediaria.

La banda sonora de aquel encuentro estaba especialmente alta. Desde la entrada no lo parecía, pero Fate estaba segura de que nunca había estado en una habitación con la música tan alta.

\- Bueno, os presento rápidamente - sonrió Nanoha, agarrándose las manos como si fuese una niña pequeña. Luego señaló a un chico de pelo cobalto que estaba tirado en horizontal sobre el sofá - Ese es Chrono. Chrono, saluda.

Él emitió un tranquilo "hola" sin moverse del sitio. Era uno de los clasificados a más borrachos de la noche según la mente de Fate. Aun así, sus maneras no le parecieron distantes o desagradables, sino que el ambiente que se respiraba era tan tranquilo y abierto que en poco tiempo vio sus nervios calmados.

\- Ese idiota que está ahí destrozando mi alfombra es Verossa – Nanoha señaló esta vez a un chico guapo, de pelo verde y alto que estaba tirado sobre el suelo riéndose a carcajadas por alguna cosa que ellos tres desconocían. Nada más nombrarlo, él se levantó con una media sonrisa interesante y fue estrechando las manos de cada uno.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Fate - le dijo a la rubia tras saludar a Yuuno. El aliento a alcohol le sorprendió, pero no más que el hecho de que se supiese su nombre - Nanoha no ha parado de hablar de ti esta semana, espero que seas tan guay como te pinta.

_¿Nanoha no ha dejado de hablar de mí? ¿De verdad?_

\- S-sí, bueno, intentaré serlo - _mierda, no tartamudees ahora, tienes que aparentar ser una tía súper enrollada._

Verossa fue a saludar a Hayate con normalidad pero ambos se quedaron estáticos al mirarse, y de repente el chico dejó de hacerse el duro interesante para comenzar a flirtear en un tono más dulce con su amiga. Fate los miraba de reojo, sin entender mucho la situación repentina.

_Solamente espero no ser la única que se quede soltera de mis amigos. Eso sería taaaan triste…_

Nanoha continuaba, haciendo caso omiso de Verossa.

\- Esa de allí es Arf - señaló a una chica sentada en el otro sofá, que sonrió brevemente mientras levantaba su vaso en forma de saludo. Tenía el pelo naranja, cayendo sobre sus hombros como una cascada pelirroja. Parecía más tranquila que el resto.

\- Qué pasa - dijo sonriendo. Fate le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo.

\- Y ese es Vice - el último que quedaba por conocer era el chico que estaba de pie tras el sofá en el que Arf estaba sentada, que les devolvió un saludo con la mano, con un aspecto tímido. Tenía el pelo liso y marrón y parecía ser el único que no había empezado a beber.

Nanoha se dirigió hacia ellos y puso los brazos en jarras, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- Hechas las presentaciones, ¡A pasarlo bien!

Y así fue como ocurrió. Fate se vio a sí misma yendo a por su primer vaso de alcohol-más-algo-indescubierto y bebiendo como si aquello fuese agua. Tenía un sabor algo amargo, pero se mezclaba con una sensación placentera de inhibición y calor interior. El frío que había pasado en el viaje hacia casa de Nanoha se fue disipando conforme bebía, y lentamente empezó a hablar con todos los desconocidos del salón.

Sin dejar ni un segundo en vaso, estuvo charlando con Chrono y Vice sobre videojuegos, que parecían fascinados por ver a una chica saber más que ellos mismos. Se sentó en la alfombra y empezó a divagar sobre la partida de Zelda que había dejado a la mitad y cuando levantó la mirada, hasta Yuuno estaba mirándola desde el sofá con clara intriga en el rostro.

Y había dejado de tartamudear.

_Dios mío, esto del alcohol es magia para alguien como yo._

\- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste entonces? - esta vez fue Chrono quien la sacó de su mente y ella se vio irremediablemente empujada a acabar con su monólogo sobre el juego. Luego Vice empezó a tener una disputa con Yuuno sobre qué personaje era mejor en el Smash Bros y acabaron todos hablando sobre cuál era el mejor inicial en la última generación de Pokémon.

Realmente, aquella gente era muy parecida a sus amigos. Y el miedo que tenía a hacer el ridículo y parecer una pringada delante de un grupo de desconocidos se fue yendo lentamente para dejar paso a unas ganas tremendas de participar en muchas conversaciones a la vez.

Estaba casi segura que era porque iba por la tercera copa.

Arf y Nanoha estaban hablando de algo más allá y Hayate y Verossa compartían ahora un trozo de sofá, él con el brazo sobre sus hombros y ella agarrándole la mano que le quedaba libre.

Sintió algo de celos por ver cómo de rápido algunos eran capaz de encontrar a alguien que les hiciese sentir bien.

\- Realmente, Fate es muy buena jugando a Mario Kart. Muy, muy buena - Yuuno rodó los ojos y Chrono le dirigió a la rubia una mirada de sorpresa. Al oír su nombre, ella volvió a la conversación y puso cara de modestia.

\- Exagerado.

\- ¡No exagero! Mirad, no he conseguido ganarla ni una maldita vez - Yuuno estaba ahora apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, como si estuviese diciendo algo confidencial - es imposible. Se sabe todos los atajos. Y no se cae nunca.

\- ¿Nunca? - Vice parecía escéptico.

\- ¡Nunca!

Se hizo un silencio relativo, pues la música seguía sonando a todo volumen y se podía oír al resto hablando de otras cosas. Al final, Chrono dijo:

\- Entendido - puso una mano sobre el hombro de Fate, haciendo que ésta se girase para mirarle - Fate ¡Te reto a una carrera!

\- Chrono, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo… - Yuuno le miraba divertido.

\- No, en serio, te reto a una partida.

Fate vaciló un momento, barajando las posibilidades que tenía de declinar la oferta. Su mirada bailó entre el grupo de chicos que le rodeaba y el resto de la habitación. Luego asintió, con una sonrisa poco propia de ella. Una sonrisa valiente.

\- Trato hecho. Te voy a dar una jodida paliza.

Chrono le devolvió esa sonrisa competitiva y luego alzó la voz, mirando hacia Nanoha:

\- ¡Eh, Nanoha! ¿Podemos usar tu wii? Fate y yo vamos a tener una pelea épica.

La cobriza pestañeó, en un principio confusa, y se acercó a ellos sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Arf le siguió de cerca, intrigada también.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que vamos a echar una carrera al Mario Kart. Fate y yo. Yuuno dice que es exageradamente buena, pero yo no me lo creo - la mano de Chrono revolvió un poco el pelo de Fate, que hasta el momento había sido tratada como un chico. Ella sonrió, ahora sonrojada por la presencia de Nanoha.

\- Oh - Nanoha pareció volver a la realidad y sonrió de forma adorable - ¡Estupendo! Pero estoy segura de que Fate te dará una paliza - antes de volverse a buscar el juego, le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

_Es demasiado irresistible._

_Espera ¿Acabas de pensar eso?_

_El alcohol realmente me transforma…_

Nanoha volvió a los pocos segundos con la carcasa de Mario Kart entre las manos y clara emoción en el rostro, como si fuese a ver la competición más interesante del mundo. Fate se fijó en la mirada feliz de Yuuno cada vez que se paraba a observar a Nanoha, y por una parte le enterneció pero por otra le resultó realmente incómodo.

Casi se había olvidado de las intenciones de su amigo.

\- ¡Toma, Fate! - Chrono le tiró un mando de wii, que torpemente pudo atrapar antes de que le diese en la frente. Miró hacia los lados ruborizada, con miedo a que alguien se hubiese fijado en su carencia de reflejos.

Nanoha introdujo el juego dentro de la consola y Chrono se sentó en el suelo, frente al televisor. Palmeó el suelo indicándole a Fate que se sentase a su lado. Ella se deslizó sobre la moqueta y agarró en horizontal el mando, dispuesta a demostrar que incluso borracha era capaz de ser la campeona de campeones del Mario Kart.

Estaba segura de ello hasta que oyó la voz de Nanoha en su oído y notó los brazos de ésta rodeando su cuello. De nuevo, la respiración de la cobriza en el cuello de Fate hizo que los latidos de su corazón empezasen a volverse locos, y perdió definitivamente todo tipo de focalización cuando la oyó decir:

\- Eres _tan_ sexy cuando te concentras.


	6. Lying like a child in your arms

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 6: Lying like a child in your arms**

_¿Qué está pasando? _se preguntaba Fate, a la vez que intentaba borrar la sonrisa estúpida de su cara. Era incapaz de plantearse algo con sentido en aquel momento. No sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto de la noche ni qué hora era, pero estaban sentados en círculo sobre la alfombra del salón de Nanoha y una botella giraba en el centro de grupo.

Todos estaban demasiado borrachos como para entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Y ella sentía que volaba.

Debía de llevar allí horas y aún necesitaba que aquel paraíso alcohólico durase un poquito más. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de cerrar los ojos y dormir y a la vez de abrirlos como platos y continuar la noche. En su mente daban vueltas tantas ideas que ninguna de ellas tenía significado.

La botella se movía mientras el grupo entero esperaba en tensión. Tensión relativa, claro. La mitad de ellos estaban tirados en el suelo riéndose solos y la otra mitad hablando de cosas que al día siguiente serían un recuerdo vago y nubloso.

Finalmente, la botella paró, señalando a Verossa. Hayate sonrió, dándose cuenta de que era ella quien la había hecho girar. Fate estaba segura de que ambos se habían colocado uno frente al otro solamente para tener una excusa para enrollarse.

Todos soltaron un "woooow" como si fuese algo sorprendente y Fate empezó a reírse, atontada, dándole codazos a su amiga. Hayate también se reía, medio mareada, mientras intentaba visualizar cuál de ellos era el chico con el que llevaba hablando toda la noche. Hizo un ademán con las manos, como zafándose de los golpes de Fate, mientras se desternillaba en su sitio.

Luego se acercó a gatas a Verossa y él se inclinó hacia ella y compartieron un beso público demasiado intenso para ser clasificado como tal. De nuevo, risas y exclamaciones.

\- Hayate, estoy seguro de que llevabas toooooo – Yuuno casi se cae para atrás en el intento de terminar la palabra - ooooda la noche deseando que pasase esto.

\- Calla, idiota - Hayate intentó ponerse el dedo índice sobre los labios, pero acabó haciéndolo sobre la mejilla derecha, algo que hizo que Fate estallase de nuevo en una carcajada.

\- Dios, os lo juro, os quiero mucho - _¿De verdad estoy diciendo esto? ¿No se supone que debería pensarlo y nada más?_

\- Yo a ti no, maldita enferma del Mario Kart - la voz de Yuuno sonaba tan mareada como su cuerpo, pero el bamboleo de la visión de Fate lo neutralizó todo como si fuese una situación normal.

\- ¡Eh! - Nanoha, en diagonal con Fate, levantó un dedo en señal de protesta - ¡Os ha dado una maldita paliza! Yo avisé.

Intercambiaron una mirada muy diferente a las que Fate recordaba hasta el momento, quizás porque ninguna de las dos era capaz de mantener su propio equilibrio incluso sentadas. Luego se empezaron a reír solas, como si se hubiesen leído la mente.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno! Me toca - Yuuno cogió la botella entre sus dedos y la hizo girar entre risas - Chrono, de verdad espero que me toque contigo.

El grupo entero soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Más te vale que no! - dijo Chrono, tirado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Arf - Porque beso de forma irresistible, y vas a querer repetir.

\- No lo dudes, muñeca - Yuuno le guiñó el ojo y todos volvieron a reír, sin prestar atención a la botella.

Cuando esta paró, tuvieron que asimilar de nuevo a quién estaba señalando y qué era lo próximo que había que hacer. Fate estuvo observándola un momento, sin entender por qué estaba mirando un trozo de vidrio sobre una alfombra, y luego siguió la dirección del cuello de la botella hasta llegar a los ojos de Nanoha.

\- Woooooooooooooow - Verossa fue el que habló esta vez - Yuuno, sin duda sabes hacia dónde apuntar.

\- Bueno, uno tiene sus truquitos…

\- Tampoco te motives, si no fuese por la botella no habrías conseguido nada - añadió Arf en tono de broma. Yuuno le miró con falso enfado.

Y el mundo de Fate de pronto recobró una especie de equilibrio instantáneo, una lucidez que llevaba horas sin aparecer. En su mente, un resorte encajó con otro y comprendió lo que significaba la posición de la botella y el hecho de que su amigo fuese el que la había hecho girar. Un calambre de celos le recorrió el cuerpo, y tuvo unas ganas tremendas de levantarse y salir de la habitación antes de que todo empezase a ser real. O de recuperar su estado de inopia.

Pero no se movió de allí. Permaneció fría como el hielo, estática en su lugar, la única entre todos que había dejado de reír. No quiso siquiera mirar a Nanoha a la cara o sabía que iba a notar todo lo que estaba pensando en aquel instante.

La cobriza se inclinó hacia Yuuno y él aprovechó el momento con rapidez. Fate sabía que era lo que su amigo llevaba esperando tanto rato.

Oyó la burla de todos cuando Nanoha y Yuuno empezaron a besarse, un beso que para Fate duró una eternidad. En un relámpago de curiosidad, levantó los ojos para ver cómo los finos, rosados y apetecibles labios de Nanoha eran literalmente devorados por la gran boca de Yuuno, que no parecía tener ganas de controlar sus impulsos por muy incoherente que fuese la escena.

Todos se rieron. Ellos se separaron. Yuuno eufórico en su sitio. Nanoha le miró. Fate quiso resaltar su seriedad. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, las únicas que entendían que algo acababa de cambiar.

_Nanoha, si me estás leyendo la mente, levántate y ahora bésame a mí._

_¿Pero por qué estoy pensando esto? Dios mío…_

_Nanoha, si me estás leyendo la mente, retiro lo dicho, tan solo no te enrolles más con él en mi cara. Y enróllate con mi cara._

El alcohol volvió a surtir efecto y, tras un buche intenso de su vaso, Fate recobró la sonrisa estúpida y carcajeó con el resto, intentando eliminar de su mente la imagen de Nanoha y Yuuno. La cobriza seguía mirándola seria, con algo de preocupación en los ojos, pero pronto se unió al grupo en sus bromas, y ambas hicieron como que no había ocurrido nada.

Pero había ocurrido.

Lo último que Fate recordó a la mañana siguiente era Nanoha, unas pocas horas después, jugando con su pelo rubio mientras ambas intentaban disimular que estaban pensando en cosas muy diferentes a las del resto del grupo. Se camuflaron entre las risas y las bromas, pero Nanoha le estaba dirigiendo unas miradas bastante enigmáticas que, aun cuando las analizó sobria, Fate no pudo descifrar.

* * *

Dolor de cabeza. Un insoportable e intenso dolor de cabeza.

Fate entreabrió los ojos y la luz le sorprendió tan de lleno que volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza, como si así fuese a oscurecerse el mundo de nuevo. Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido, una mezcla entre cansancio y agujetas, y notaba el estómago más revuelto que nunca.

Entre la fatiga, la migraña y el dolor muscular, no hubiese adivinado que había dormido sino fuese porque estaba en pleno intento de levantarse.

_¿Esto es lo que llaman resaca? Porque creo que voy a vomitar._

Permaneció así un rato más hasta que empezó a notar que su mente lentamente iba recobrando la memoria. Recordaba la gran mayoría de cosas, pero a partir de cierta hora de la mañana todo se volvía confuso y turbio. De esa parte solo podía evocar flashes, momentos determinados de ella tirada en el suelo muerta de risa, jugando a lanzarse una pelota de tenis con Yuuno por toda la casa de Nanoha o acostada en el sofá mirando el techo mientras meditaba sobre su existencia.

Poco más.

_Tan solo espero conservar mi ropa interior._

Alargó el brazo, aun sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, buscando a tientas su móvil para ver la hora que era. No tenía ganas de que los rayos de sol volviesen a perforarle las pupilas. Sus ojos rojos eran demasiado débiles a la luz de la mañana, y la ventana del salón de Nanoha estaba literalmente delante del sofá donde estaba acostada.

Cuando movió su brazo, sintió que había algo debajo de él. Los nervios de su cuerpo parecieron despertar de pronto, de forma súbita, y Fate percibió que estaba contra el respaldo del sofá, en horizontal, aprisionada por otro cuerpo que la tenía rodeada por los hombros.

Un cuerpo sobre el cual tenía puesta la mano, y que seguramente había sido quien le había estado abrazando mientras dormía. Notaba su respiración tranquila. No tardó mucho en percatarse de que una de sus piernas estaba enredada entre las piernas de la otra persona. El olor a flores invadió sus pulmones.

_Por favor, Fate, tan solo dime que no…_

Se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos de una vez y observar quién se encontraba parcialmente debajo de ella. Cuando descubrió la cara de Nanoha, aun profundamente dormida, las células de sus mejillas empezaron a actuar de nuevo como solían hacerlo.

_¿¡Has dormido abrazada a ella!?_

Fate no supo qué hacer. Miles de ideas pasaron por su mente, desde despertar a Nanoha hasta salir por la puerta y llegar a su casa en una carrera de adrenalina. La ventana también era otra opción.

_Vale, has dormido abrazada a ella. Así, sin más. No eres capaz ni de mantener una conversación con ella sin estar borracha pero eres capaz de dormir con ella. Genial. Coherencia nivel cien._

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba observando a la cobriza dormir. Incluso tras la movida noche, el pelo de Nanoha permanecía intacto en su coleta ladeada, y aun con los ojos cerrados era capaz de hacer que Fate se sintiese realmente observada. La respiración acompasada de Nanoha, los lentos latidos de su corazón y su cuerpo caliente y delgado hizo que permaneciera un rato más allí, sin poder despegarse de la imagen más enternecedora que había visto en mucho tiempo.

_No la despiertes. Está tan adorable así, dormida…_

_Dios, deja de mirarla. Pareces una enferma, una obsesa o algo así…_

_Pero es que es taaaan adorable…_

Nanoha entreabrió los ojos repentinamente, topándose con los de Fate. Esto hizo que la rubia se diese un susto de muerte y que empezase a mirar de un lado hacia otro sin saber dónde meterse, con miedo a haberle parecido una acosadora por estar observándola de esa manera.

Nanoha tan solo pestañeó, confundida, en ese estado de asimilación en el que Fate había estado tan solo unos minutos antes. Luego se llevó la mano que no estaba debajo del cuerpo de Fate a la cara y se frotó los ojos, con un quejido parecido al de un gato cuando se estira.

Aun con la mano sobre uno de sus ojos, sonrió a Fate brevemente y la miró.

\- Buenos días, Fate-chan.

La cara de Fate empezó a subir en la escala de colores hasta un rojo intenso, entre avergonzada, incómoda e incapaz de resistirse a esa manera tan dulce de dar los buenos días a alguien.

_Que alguien la pare, va a hacer que me dé un ataque al corazón._

\- B-buenos días.

Nanoha se quitó la mano de la cara y giró el cuerpo para volverse hacia Fate completamente, cosa que alivió la posición de ambas.

\- Creía que habías dejado ya de tartamudear conmigo.

\- La verdad, n-no recuerdo muy bien en qué momento de la noche dejé de hacerlo.

La risa de la cobriza le sacó una sonrisa a Fate también. En realidad, la tensión entre ellas dos era mucho menor. Habían trabado un vínculo durante la semana anterior, pero más aún durante la fiesta. Los flashes se venían a la mente de Fate, momentos en los que estaba cantando, riendo, bromeando con Nanoha como si fuese una persona cualquiera, y no una especie de reliquia frágil que le ponía realmente nerviosa.

\- Yo también tengo lagunas - estaban demasiado cerca, a tan solo unos centímetros, pero la resaca de Fate hizo que no lo notase.

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué a dormir aquí… A-a tu lado, digo - intentó que no se notase lo difícil que era para ella hablarle normal sin haber tomado unas cuantas copas.

\- Oh, sí. Eso sí lo recuerdo. Te pedí que durmieses conmigo.

Fate pestañeó, sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo. Por mucho esfuerzo mental que hizo, no recordaba esa petición ni tampoco el momento en el que ella aceptó. Aun así, felicitó a la Fate borracha que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para acostarse al lado del cálido cuerpo de Nanoha.

_Un punto para ti, Fate._

\- ¿En serio? ¿Me pediste eso?

\- Sí - la sonrisa de Nanoha captó toda su atención - aunque no lo parezca, eres una acompañante genial para esto. Te pegas como un imán a una nevera.

El rubor en crescendo de sus mejillas hizo reír a Nanoha, que deslizó una de sus manos para apartar un mechón de pelo rubio de la frente de Fate.

\- Tú también eres una acompañante genial. D-desprendes… Calor - Nanoha levantó una ceja ante ese comentario, con cierta mirada lasciva, y Fate abrió y cerró la boca numerosas veces, intentando eliminar el segundo sentido de su frase - Calor bonito. Calor puro.

De nuevo, la risa melodiosa de Nanoha.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entiendo que mi cara parezca demasiado de niña buen…

La voz de Nanoha fue cortada por un quejido proveniente del otro sofá. Fate ni siquiera se había parado a mirar si había gente alrededor. De hecho, ni se acordaba de que existían más personas en el mundo aparte de Nanoha hasta ese mismo instante.

Ambas se volvieron hacia allí y observaron con burla a un Chrono adormilado y destrozado por el dolor de cabeza, que lentamente iba sentándose sobre el sofá y luego se estiraba, para acabar recostado con cara de enfado.

\- Eh, malas pulgas - esta vez fue Nanoha la que se deshizo de su posición horizontal, imitando a su amigo. Fate notó como su cuerpo se separaba del de ella y en su mente soltó un suspiro de tristeza. Luego la imitó - ¿Mucho dolor de cabeza?

\- Dios, cállate Nanoha - Chrono se cubrió la cara con las manos - Me ha despertado tu voz de pito y acentúa mi fatiga. Te lo juro.

\- Gracias por el cumplido, seguramente no te invite a la próxima fiesta - el comentario de Nanoha fue en broma, pero Chrono separó un poco los dedos para observar si la cobriza se había enfadado de verdad. Cuando Nanoha se puso en pie, casi se tropieza con el cuerpo dormido de Yuuno.

Ahogando un grito de sorpresa, se llevó las manos a la boca y permaneció estática hasta que el rubio se empezó a mover, despertado por el pisotón repentino. Yuuno no era de esa clase de personas de sueño liviano. Fate recordaba tener que echarle un vaso de agua en la cara aquellos días en los que eran las dos de la tarde y su amigo seguía roncando abiertamente, en un profundo sueño. Sería por el dolor corporal que seguramente él también estaba experimentando o porque llevaría ya un rato intentando levantarse, pero no tardó nada en sentarse sobre la alfombra, con cara aturdida, sin saber bien dónde estaba.

\- ¿Es por la mañana?

\- Sí, idiota - Fate le miró con una sonrisa de cariño - Y Nanoha acaba de pisarte.

\- Ah, bueno, si es ella… - Yuuno hizo el comentario con toda tranquilidad, aun sin abrir del todo los ojos, y luego bostezó. Las mejillas de Nanoha se cubrieron de un rubor momentáneo, y miró un rato más al chico antes de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y seguir con la tarea de averiguar dónde estaban los que faltaban.

Con ese simple gesto, Fate volvió a notar el pinchazo emocional de la noche anterior, cuando Yuuno y Nanoha se habían besado jugando a la botella. Pero tras ese vívido recuerdo, unos cuantos flashes del resto de la noche empezaron a hacer huella en su memoria: Nanoha y Yuuno besándose sobre el sofá. Nanoha y Yuuno de la mano. Nanoha y Yuuno riéndose juntos. Nanoha mirando de reojo a Fate con cara de culpabilidad.

Eso fue suficiente para que la felicidad de haber despertado al lado de la cobriza se esfumase de un plumazo, y empezase a aparecer en su corazón un cierto resentimiento, mezclado con el amargo sabor de la tristeza y los celos. Por mucho que se obligó a sonreír cuando Yuuno le hizo una broma sobre su pelo pocos segundos después, era incapaz de ignorar los sentimientos que ahora bullían desde su estómago hasta su mente.

Y la fatiga fue a peor.

Nanoha parecía haber encontrado a Vice tirado tras el sofá y a Arf sentada dormida en una esquina del salón. Fue despertándolos con su ternura característica, aunque ellos mostraron la misma cara de cansancio y asco que el resto, sintiendo sus cuerpos pesados y deseando encontrar una cama en el menor tiempo posible.

Cuando Nanoha se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y pasó un brazo por su cintura, Fate volvió a rememorar otro momento oculto de aquella noche. En su mente, Nanoha estaba sentada justo ahí, hablándole con cara triste mientras ella asentía. No podía recordar bien qué era lo que la cobriza le estaba diciendo, porque sonaba en su cabeza con eco, como si una voz en off tapase la de Nanoha. Sólo sabía con certeza que ella no estaba feliz, que algo malo había ocurrido y estaban hablando como si Nanoha se estuviese disculpando por algo.

\- ¿Fate?

_Mierda, he estado pensando demasiado._

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te decía que esta tarde tenemos el primer ensayo del teatro. Y espero que todos - señaló la palabra, en alto, para que el resto de los presentes se enterasen – estéis allí para empezar con buen pie.

_Joder, lo del teatro… ¿Por qué acepté ese maldito trueque? Ah, sí, para verla dos veces por semana. Bueno, en ese caso, no es tan mal trato. Espera… ¿Esta tarde? Dios, si estoy destrozada…_

\- En serio, es importante que vengáis. Son las audiciones, y necesito encontrar ya a qué personaje vais a interpretar cada uno - la cara de Nanoha fue iluminándose, como si llevase mucho tiempo esperando aquel día – Fate, vendrás ¿No?

Los ojos de Nanoha, enormes círculos de color lavanda, hicieron que por un instante los continuos pensamientos de Fate sobre lo que sentía por ella y lo mal que le sentaba que tuviese algo con Yuuno desapareciesen, siendo totalmente eclipsados.

_Cómo decirte que no si eres mi mayor debilidad._

\- S-sí, claro.

Nanoha emitió un "¡yay!" adorable. Yuuno estaba mirándola con curiosidad.

\- ¿Una obra de teatro? Yo no sabía nada de eso.

A Fate le volvió a dar celos la mirada que Nanoha le dirigió justo cuando se volvió hacia Yuuno, por un lado sonrojada y por otro avergonzada, como si él fuese ahora quien era capaz de ponerla nerviosa. Como si Yuuno fuese para Nanoha lo que ella era para Fate.

\- Sí, b-bueno – la corbiza vagó entre sus pensamientos, sin saber explicarlo con rapidez – Es una pequeña tontería que he escrito, y los profesores de la universidad me han dicho que a todo el que participe le subirá enormemente la nota. Bueno, a ver, esa es la frase que utilizo para incentivar a la gente – soltó una risa nerviosa – pero realmente formar parte de un teatro es lo más guay de toda la experiencia, no sé… Bueno, que si quieres, puedes unirte.

_No, por favor. No._

\- ¡Que guay! Cuenta conmigo – la gran sonrisa de Yuuno hizo que Nanoha se revolviese en su sitio y que Fate tuviese ganas de estrellarse contra la pared.

_Genial. Ahora me autodestruiré lentamente sin que nadie lo note._

La escena fue cortada por la aparición repentina de Hayate y Verossa, ambos de la mano y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Todos se volvieron hacia ellos, sorprendidos de que hubiesen salido de la nada y en un estado claramente mejor que el del resto. Ella llevaba en las manos una bandeja llena de tostadas, y él un bote de mantequilla y un cuchillo.

\- ¿Alguien quiere desayunar?

* * *

Fate nunca antes había estado en el teatro de la universidad pero nada más entrar se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho antes. Era un espacio realmente grande, donde seguramente cabrían cientos de espectadores. Tenía un palco en la parte de arriba para recibir a más público, pero la parte más impresionante era la de abajo, repleta de butacas rojas que parecían realmente cómodas.

Los asientos se agrupaban en dos grupos formados por numerosas filas, divididos por un ancho pasillo en el que apenas se notaba la ligera curva que hacía, formando una hilera de enormes escalones con poca altura. Era parecida a la elevación que tenía un cine pero menor, y desembocaba en una puerta al final de todo el teatro, grande y de madera.

Lo más espectacular era el enorme escenario de barnizada madera color ocre. No solo era bastante alto, sino que tenía una anchura suficiente para que entrasen en escena unas veinte personas a la vez. La unión entre los espectadores y éste se basaba en una escalera similar a la que había en el pasillo del centro de la sala, formada por pocos pero grandes escalones.

Se asemejaba un poco a los antiguos teatros romanos, porque el escenario no era rectangular sino que se alargaba con las escaleras, formando una especie de semicírculo.

A pesar de que a Fate le pareció maravilloso, lo primero que pensó al entrar por la puerta trasera y pasearse por el pasillo entre butacas fue la de gente que podría estar mirándola cuando ella actuase.

_A ver, tampoco es que sea la obra del año. Vendrán algunas personas, ya está. Aunque yo no sepa actuar. De hecho, no sé ni hablar delante de una persona desconocida. Cien será un buen número para empezar a abrirme, al parecer._

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el "wow" de Yuuno, que estaba mirando al techo con la cara de un niño pequeño cuando ve caramelos. Hayate también parecía realmente sorprendida por el lugar.

\- He pasado de desconocer qué hace Fate con su vida a pisar su teatro – musitó su amiga, en un hilo de voz para no interrumpir el pulcro silencio del enorme lugar. Fate le miró con los ojos en blanco.

\- No es mi teatro. Está dentro de esta universidad. En la que yo estudio.

\- Sí, bueno – Hayate estaba demasiado ocupada en palpar las butacas, comprobando si eran tan suaves como parecían – tu padre podría comprarlo si quisiera.

No quiso oponerse a ese comentario.

\- Nunca había estado en un sitio así – añadió Yuuno, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y ojos emocionados – es tan sofisticado.

\- A ver, sí, el sitio es grande. Pero tampoco actuéis como si os hubieseis criado entre cabras – bufó Fate.

\- Alguien sigue teniendo resaca – Hayate pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la estrechó contra sí, enfatizando la cara de malas pulgas de Fate. Continuaron andando hacia el escenario, donde se veían ya las siluetas de algunos conocidos, aunque de muchos otros no sabían ni el nombre.

_Tampoco he venido aquí a hacer amigos. Debo cumplir una promesa. Y debo de lucirme mientras_.

Cuando pisaron el último escalón del pasillo, Nanoha levantó la mirada de sus papeles. Estaba sentada sobre uno de los escalones del escenario, en un estado de máxima concentración. Como si hubiese percibido de lejos la llegada de Fate, alzó los ojos y sonrió ampliamente a la rubia, ignorando a Yuuno y a Hayate.

\- ¡Fate! – se levantó y corrió a abrazarla, en una demostración de afecto que Fate no se esperaba. Sus mejillas pulsaron el botón de ON. Cuando Nanoha se separó de ella, desvió la mirada con rapidez, avergonzada – Ups, lo siento. Me he sobrepasado ¿No? – la cobriza tenía un tenue rubor que le acentuaba las pecas de su pálido rostro – No es que llevemos sin vernos semanas o algo así. De hecho llevamos sin vernos horas. Pero por alguna extraña razón te echaba de menos.

\- Y-y yo a ti, Nanoha – Fate sonrió de lado, intentando sacar el coraje necesario para hablar con ella sin que muriese de nervios en el intento – Sentimos llegar tarde, Hayate estuvo como media hora secándose el pelo.

Nanoha emitió una risa feliz y su amiga se cruzó de brazos con cara de indignación.

\- Es curioso que la que menos pelo tiene sea la que más se lo cuida – añadió Yuuno, queriendo llamar la atención de Nanoha. Cuando la cobriza se percató de su presencia, su cara empezó a tornarse roja, muerta de nervios. Parecía haber olvidado que existía ante la visión de Fate.

\- ¡Yuuno! – se lanzó rápidamente a darle un abrazo – Sin duda tú también hacías falta aquí para darle vida a esto.

Él se rascó la nuca y le dirigió una mirada tierna a Nanoha.

_Él nunca me ha mirado a mí así. No sé si esa es su cara de quiero -meter- mi -pene -en- tu…_

_Oh dios Fate deja de pensar eso. Es tu mejor amigo. Alégrate por él._

Nanoha dirigió una mirada larga al chico, perdida en sus pensamientos. Tras un suspiro, se volvió hacia el resto de personas que estaban allí, charlando y esperando a que todo se pusiese en marcha. Con una palmada de aviso, todos se fijaron en ella.

\- ¡Bueno! Ahora que no queda nadie, es hora de empezar las "audiciones" – hizo comillas con sus dedos – No me gusta llamarlo así porque realmente todos vais a formar parte de esto. Pero necesito saber qué personaje encajará mejor con vosotros.

Se hizo un murmullo. Fate paseó la mirada entre las cabezas: alrededor de treinta personas. Aun así, dentro del enorme teatro parecían muchas menos. Al intercambiar una mirada repentina con Chrono, ambos se sonrieron. Verossa, Arf y Vice también estaban allí, sentados en los escalones esperando a que Nanoha tomase las riendas de la situación.

\- Primero debería daros una pequeña idea de la trama de la obra – un halo de rubor cubrió sus mejillas – La he escrito yo. Espero que os resulte… Divertida. Agradable. Representable, al menos.

Se oyeron algunas risas. Fate se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo de lado con cara de idiota, como si el mero hecho de que Nanoha estuviese allí de pie haciendo su vida fuese algo digno de admiración. Se espabiló con un movimiento de cara.

_Actúa como una persona normal. Sabes que es adorable cuando habla de lo que le gusta, pero tienes que darlo por hecho. Es adorable en cualquier situación._

Yuuno se había ido a sentar al lado de Chrono y Hayate se había acercado tímidamente a Verossa. Para no verse de pie sola frente a Nanoha, Fate dio unos ligeros y rápidos pasos tras su amigo y acabó al lado de Arf. Ambas intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa mientras Nanoha hablaba.

\- La obra está ambientada en el siglo diecinueve. La protagonista es una mujer llamada Tracia, de la cúspide de la sociedad. Ella se ve obligada a casarse con un rico conde, llamado Jasón. Obviamente, Tracia no está enamorada de él, es un matrimonio concertado – Nanoha lo explicaba con una pasión que a Fate le pareció mágica – Pero un día, tras un baile, Tracia se enamoró de un hombre pobre llamado Bóreas. Él y ella compartieron un amor secreto. Por muchas artimañas que inventaron, Jasón acabó descubriéndolos. Obligados a separarse o luchar, finalmente Bóreas traza un plan perfecto para librarse de Jasón. Cuando este reniega del amor de ella, ambos pueden ser felices juntos, y huyen para siempre.

Se hizo un silencio, esperando que Nanoha prosiguiese tras su intenso resumen.

\- Obviamente, en todo esto entran en juego muchos personajes – sonrió con su natural cara de ángel, haciendo que su coleta se moviese en un bamboleo sincronizado – no solo necesitamos tres actores. De hecho, vamos a tener que encontrar muchos más extras – rodó los ojos. Otro murmuro se extendió por el teatro.

Fate permaneció en su sitio, agarrándose las piernas entre los brazos, incapaz de desviar sus ojos de Nanoha. A pesar de que ella no estuviese devolviéndole la mirada, la explicación que había dado sobre su obra la había dejado en un mar de pensamientos difusos. En las dos semanas que llevaban conociéndose, Nanoha no le había dicho que solía escribir. Tampoco es que Fate lo considerase un dato crucial, pero le daba una especie de magia personal y le hacía bastante más interesante. Si es que podía serlo más.

Los pensamientos de Fate fueron interrumpidos por la voz dulce de Arf.

\- Eh, Fate ¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?

La rubia se volvió de forma brusca, sorprendida porque la chica de pelo naranja estuviese dirigiéndole la palabra. Tuvo que asimilar que así era para responder, intentando que no fuese demasiado tarde para hacerlo y presuponiendo que no había quedado ya como el bicho raro que no sabía mantener una conversación.

\- Sí, fue bastante divertido – sonrió – No te voy a mentir, nunca antes había bebido. Y mi mente de resaca me dice que no quiero hacerlo más.

\- Eso decimos todos – Arf le guiñó un ojo, algo que hizo que Fate se sonrojase – pero al final acabamos yendo a casa de Nanoha otro viernes más.

\- ¿Es vuestro plan de cada viernes?

\- No, no es todos los viernes – alzó los ojos, pensando – pero la gran mayoría.

Fate soltó una risa por lo bajo. Observó a Nanoha de reojo, que parecía estar hablando con varias personas a la vez, y se sintió libre para seguir charlando con Arf sin estar interrumpiendo ningún momento importante de presentación. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado y la miraba con un destello de interés.

\- Sigo sin recordar la gran mayoría de la noche.

\- Eso nos pasa siempre – Arf se rio por lo bajo – Es un poco chocante la primera vez. No sabes si te has enrollado con quien no debías.

\- Bueno, eso lo tengo claro. No me he enrollado con nadie, lo cual es triste – Fate no quiso mirar involuntariamente a Nanoha para que no se notase en quién estaba pensando. Luego quiso rectificar – quiero decir, tampoco es que me interese nadie. Pero Hayate ligó a los cinco minutos de entrar y yo sigo aquí, siendo virgen de emociones.

\- ¿Virgen de emociones?

\- Déjalo – ambas compartieron una sonrisa. Arf le seguía inquiriendo algo con los ojos, pero Fate no sabía acertar qué era lo que quería transmitirle. La voz de Nanoha les sorprendió a ambas.

\- Bueno, vamos a empezar con las audiciones. Quiero que os dividáis entre chicos y chicas. Os voy a pasar un folio a cada uno. Escoged una pareja y practicad un poco las frases. No pasa nada si leéis mientras actuáis, lo entenderé, lo importante es que lo hagáis lo mejor posible – Nanoha fue pasando por cada persona repartiendo los papeles que tenía en el regazo.

\- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntas?

La proposición de Arf le pilló de improviso. Se miraron un rato hasta que ella le sonrió de una forma bastante agradable y Fate no tuvo más remedio que asentir con otra sonrisa, algo más triste.

_Supongo que solamente quiere ser amable. Debo parecer realmente introvertida._

_Es una chica mona. Su pelo me gusta._

Un folio le rozó la cara en ese momento, y Fate se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con los grandes ojos de Nanoha, que de nuevo apagaron el resto de luces de su mundo. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, a la vez que cogía el papel entre sus manos.

\- Sabes que espero demasiado de ti ¿No? – Nanoha le guiñó un ojo. Fue demasiado breve para que Fate pudiese responder. Para cuando quiso decirle algo, ella ya le había dado un papel a Arf y seguía repartiendo al resto de los presentes.

Tragó saliva.

_Tienes que hacerlo bien. No, bien no, genial. Tienes que demostrarle que eres la mejor de sus opciones._

Ni ella misma sabía por qué estaba luchando exactamente.

Cuando todos tuvieron el folio con las frases que tenían que ensayar, cada uno tomó a su pareja y se retiraron lo más posible. Fate y Arf permanecieron mirando de un lado para otro, sin saber adónde ir. Finalmente, visualizaron un lugar bastante alejado del resto de parejas.

El diálogo era bastante simple. No tenía ninguna escena que a Fate le pareciese de extremo dramatismo, de inusual comicidad o, en definitiva, de difícil interpretación. Ella no sabía mucho de actuar, pero de pequeña había asistido obligada por su madre a clases de teatro, y le habían enseñado un par de trucos para olvidar al público que aún seguía recordando.

\- _¿Seguro que estás bien?_ – la falsa voz masculina de Arf casi le hace reír. Se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse y olvidarse de los pequeños fallos de su acompañante.

\- _Seguro. Tan solo márchate. Quiero estar sola_.

\- _Pero…_

\- _¡No! La soledad es mejor que tu compañía ahora mismo._

En su mente se repetía la frase que su profesora de actuación le decía de pequeña: _Fate, cuando actúas, dejas de ser tú para ser tu personaje._ Y eso pretendía hacer. No quedaba claro entre quiénes se mantenía aquella conversación escrita, pero ella había planeado hacerlo con tantas ganas que dejase en silencio al resto. Quizás fuese por lo molesta que le ponía la cercanía entre Yuuno y Nanoha y no quería perder la última oportunidad que le quedase (aunque bien podría haber ido a por ello desde un primer momento), o quizás simplemente quería demostrarse a sí misma que no era la pringada que vivía en su burbuja de soledad. Cuando acabaron de interpretar por quinta vez el texto escrito en el papel, Arf estaba mirándola con los ojos como platos.

Fate, concentrada en el folio, se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba observándole de esa manera.

\- Wow – musitó la chica, sin palabras - ¿En serio eres Fate? ¿La que apenas puede mirar a los ojos a alguien cuando habla?

\- Eh, oye – puso los brazos en jarras – que yo también tengo talentos.

\- De eso no cabe duda. Acabas de dejarme de piedra. Wow – repitió la pelirroja, sorprendida.

Pasados cinco minutos más, la voz de Nanoha sobresalió entre el conjunto de charlas que llenaban el silencio inhóspito de la enorme sala. Todos permanecieron callados escuchando sus indicaciones.

\- Bien, ahora que habéis ensayado un poco el papel, quiero que todos os sentéis en las butacas de la primera y la segunda fila – _Nanoha es tan sexy mientras ordena. Q -quiero decir… Es tan imponente. De imponer. No de poner. No es que me ponga_. – iré señalando a la pareja que va a actuar cada vez que termine la anterior.

Todos la obedecieron. Arf agarró la muñeca de Fate antes de que les quitasen el lugar más bien situado de la primera fila de la derecha. Al sentarse en aquella mullida y gran silla parecida a la de un cine, se sintió reconfortada. Aunque estuviese feliz por el juicio de su compañera, dentro de ella bullían demasiadas sensaciones desagradables que se mezclaban con sus nervios usuales y con el dolor de cabeza que permanecía de la resaca. Las manos finas y pétreas que tenía empezaban a temblarle demasiado.

\- Quiero que sepáis que no os voy a decir exactamente el personaje que vais a interpretar ahora mismo. Si veo que alguien sobresale entre el resto, seguramente le dé el papel de Tracia o el de Bóreas, independientemente de su sexo – añadió Nanoha, habiéndose sentado todos – el papel de Jasón ya está asignado. Y yo seré quien lo interpretará.

Fate abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

_¿Qué? ¿No se supone que ella debería interpretar a Tracia? ¿Por qué quiere ser el conde, el malo de la historia?_

A pesar de que no le encajaba la decisión de Nanoha, la intriga que produjo a todos los que estaban allí fue recompensa suficiente para la cobriza, que observaba sonriente con los brazos cruzados la reacción del resto.

Finalmente, señaló a un chico de la primera fila y a su pareja. Fate no sabía quiénes eran, pero no se extrañó. El teatro en sí iba a estar siempre lleno de totales desconocidos. Tenía que asimilar que todos y cada uno iban a tener el tiempo necesario para hacer el ridículo y luego abandonar el escenario con dignidad. Era parte del espectáculo.

Los siguientes treinta minutos se hicieron eternos. Al principio, ver interpretada la escena a la que había estado intentando dar vida se le hizo extremadamente interesante. Estuvo tentada a tomar nota con su móvil de algunos gestos o acentuaciones en las frases para hacerlo mejor cuando fuese su turno, pero conforme se repetían y repetían las mismas frases, acabó hundiéndose en el sillón y medio quedándose dormida por la carencia de sueño de la noche anterior.

Lo único que le despertó finalmente fue que Nanoha había señalado a Yuuno y a Chrono, que ahora subían juntos al escenario con sonrisas triunfantes. Envidió la seguridad y el orgullo que desprendía su amigo, aunque sabía que por dentro él también estaría demasiado nervioso. Sabía disimular mucho mejor que ella.

\- Adelante, cuando queráis – dijo Nanoha cuando se hizo de nuevo el silencio y ellos parecían preparados.

En un primer momento empezó a hablar Chrono, sin nada que recalcar desde el punto de vista de Fate. Estaba allí, de pie, diciendo su frase con quizás demasiado énfasis, muy sobreactuado, pero teniendo una gracia especial que le hacía quedar bastante bien.

La sorpresa vino después.

_\- ¡NO! La soledad es mejor que tu compañía ahora mismo._

\- _Déjame abrazarte. No voy a abandonarte._

\- _¿Y qué si quiero tu abandono?_

Con un torrente de voz que no supo de dónde había sacado, Yuuno se hizo eco en aquella plataforma. Primero empezó de forma simple, concreta, sin especial dramatismo. Luego comenzó a crecerse en el escenario, a formar parte de él como si fuesen uno solo. Se metió tanto en su personaje que incluso acabó la escena de rodillas, tirado en el suelo, como símbolo de la pasión con la que había actuado.

Fate estaba de piedra.

_No puede ser. También sabe actuar. Estoy perdida._

Fue la única que no sucumbió en la ola de aplausos hacia Yuuno. Estaba demasiado concentrada en agarrarse a los reposabrazos del sillón y pedir clemencia al universo. La única esperanza que tenía de impresionar a Nanoha se acababa de ir río abajo.

A duras penas miró a la cobriza, que estaba maravillada con la actuación. Fate estuvo segura de que Nanoha no se había lanzado a besarle de nuevo por puro formalismo, pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

_Esto no puede ir peor_.

\- ¡Bóreas!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. El grito provenía de la boca de Nanoha. Hasta Fate tuvo que volverse para certificar lo que estaba oyendo, con un nudo en la garganta.

_Vaya. Sí puede ir peor._

\- ¡Bóreas! Tienes que serlo tú, Yuuno – Nanoha estaba subiendo por las escaleras para acercarse a él, que tenía una sonrisa feliz dibujada en el rostro, avergonzado por la ola de aplausos – Lo has hecho… Impresionante.

\- M-muchas gracias, g-guapa…

_¿¡GUAPA!? ¿¡LE HA DICHO GUAPA!? ÉL NUNCA DICE ESO. ¿¡Y YUUNO ES EL MALDITO PROTAGONISTA DE LA MALDITA HISTORIA!? DEFINITIVAMENTE PODÍA IR A PEOR._

Yuuno y Chrono bajaron del escenario entre aplausos, ambos haciendo reverencias cómicas. Nanoha parecía hasta acalorada por lo mucho que le había gustado. Arf observaba atónita como Fate se iba hundiendo en su sitio, con la mano en la frente y cara de depresión.

_Tranquila, Fate. Tranquila. Aún puedes volver a ser asexual._

Se estaba yendo al garete. Ya no podía hacer nada. El único oponente que se había planteado en su vida y acababa de arrebatarle todo puesto posible. Se había llenado a sí misma de falsas esperanzas que en ese momento se iban desvaneciendo.

Aguantó un par de representaciones más, callada, metida en sus propios pensamientos, sin querer prestar atención a nada de lo que le rodeaba. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada de la cobriza cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras con el nombre de Bóreas entre los labios, mirando directamente a Yuuno. Se le había parecido tanto a los ojos llenos de amor que le habían despertado esta mañana.

_No. No te engañes. No te inventes amor donde no lo hay. Ella te ve como una amiga. Es así de cariñosa y atenta con sus amigas, nada más._

Estaba tan concentrada en machacarse psicológicamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Nanoha estaba diciendo su nombre en voz alta. Fue Arf la que tuvo que tocarle el hombro, avergonzada porque todos estaban mirándolas. Al notar su tacto, Fate se espabiló sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Nos toca a nosotras – susurró la pelirroja, y Fate se levantó rápidamente de su sitio. El resto les observaba con cautela. Ella aún seguía con un nudo corporal causado por la perfecta actuación de Yuuno y la falta de autoestima que experimentaba en ese momento. Intercambió una mirada con Nanoha, que le sonrió.

Pudo leer en sus ojos un destello de esperanza.

_Ella espera mucho de mí. Y yo tengo que demostrárselo._

Apretando los puños y levantando la cabeza, Fate se dirigió decidida hasta el escenario. Arf no esperaba ese arranque de ganas, así que la siguió a paso rápido, intentando alcanzarla.

Yuuno podía haber ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra. Solamente tenía que creer en sí misma, tenía que meterse en el personaje y hacer como si estuviese totalmente sola en su casa, frente al espejo. Tenía que enseñarle a Nanoha que no solo era una chica rara, que dentro de ella había magia también.

_Vamos._

Dirigió una mirada a la cobriza. Otra a una Hayate expectante en su sitio. Otra al feliz de Yuuno. Otra finalmente a Arf, que estaba esperándola para comenzar.

_Adelante._

Cuando oyó la voz de Nanoha decirle que empezasen, no respondió de su cuerpo. Sin razón aparente, las frases que tenía que decir estaban gravadas a fuego en su cabeza. Sabía cómo continuar, con qué tono, en qué momento, de qué forma hacerlo. Era como si llevase años preparándose tan solo esa pequeña conversación.

\- _¿Seguro que estás bien?_

\- _Seguro. Tan solo márchate... Quiero estar sola._

\- _Pero…_

\- _¡No! La soledad es mejor que tu compañía ahora mismo._

\- _Déjame abrazarte. No voy a abandonarte._

\- _¿Y qué si quiero tu abandono?_

\- _Nadie desea ser abandonado._

\- _Hoy yo sí._

\- _Mientes._

\- _¿Acaso tú sabes lo que yo siento?_

\- _No sé nada más que lo que te leo en los ojos._

\- _Entonces sí que no sabes nada. Entrené este par hace mucho tiempo para no descifrar mi alma. Y ahora… Ahora tan solo esperaré aquí a que llegue la muerte. Poco más me queda por hacer. Vete, vete que aún te dejo._ – una pausa. Silencio - _¡Si pudiese tan solo…!_

\- _¿Tan solo qué?_

\- _Tan solo arrancarme lo que me queda dentro. ¡Tan solo morir sin sufrir antes! ¿Hay mejor suicidio que ese? No lo sé… Esperaré… ¡Esperaré! Eso es lo único que queda…_

Llegado cierto punto, no le salió nada más. El texto se había acabado.

Se quedó un instante estática, asimilándolo. Y cuando salió de aquel estado de fluidez y de inhibición, lo primero que hizo fue volverse de nuevo a buscar los ojos de Nanoha.

Encontró en ellos la respuesta a la pregunta que su mente se estaba haciendo. La mirada eufórica, feliz, emocionada, sobresaliente de la cobriza fue lo único que esperaba encontrar. No sabía qué había pasado ni qué iba a pasar, pero estaba segura de que había demostrado aquello que llevaba semanas queriendo decirse a sí misma.

Que era capaz.

Se asustó cuando todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Recuperó su personalidad habitual, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y notando como su cara empezaba a adquirir un tono parecido al de un tomate, contrastando con su pelo rubio. Arf le cogió la mano y la obligó a hacer un saludo al público, cosa que a la mente de Fate le pareció estúpida e innecesaria.

Yuuno estaba mirándole con cierto rencor. Aquello le alentó aún más.

De pronto, Nanoha se había acercado a ella con pasos lentos. Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio. La cobriza le dirigía la misma mirada enigmática que habían intercambiado aquella noche en la fiesta. Fate aun no sabía cómo interpretarla.

Pero leía en ella algo más que la simple emoción de su actuación. Algo más que la sincera devoción que experimentaba al ver a alguien interpretar su personaje con tanta verosimilitud. Era un reflejo extraño de algo que Nanoha también escondía, algo que tampoco se atrevía a decirle.

La pausa fue eterna. Al final, Nanoha dijo:

\- Fate… Eres Tracia.


	7. To the end of the line

_**NA: Bueno, y aquí el séptimo capítulo, sé que muchos odiaréis a Yuuno en este momento, pero no os preocupéis, las cosas van a empezar a ponerse interesantes en nada.**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 7: To the end of the line**

Lunes por la noche. Fate estaba frente a la puerta de su casa buscando entre sus bolsillos la llave, medio muerta de frío. Con un suspiro de inconformismo, se decidió a llamar. El sonido del timbre resonó en el interior de la gran mansión, y ella se llevó las manos a la boca para calentarlas con algo de vaho mientras esperaba que alguien apareciese.

No era el mejor día para ir en manga corta. Se había olvidado la sudadera en casa de Nanoha al salir con las prisas, con una falsa sensación de calor que hizo que la helada noche le golpease en la piel con más fuerza.

No podía dejar de sonreír.

A pesar de que había pasado la tarde estudiando, invertir tiempo en Nanoha era lo más parecido a la felicidad que había experimentado nunca. Sus bromas, su forma de explicarle cada cosa, su dulzura, lo agradable que era… Y la repentina emoción que sentía porque Fate actuase "tan bien que quiero llorar" (eran las palabras literales de la cobriza)

Desde que había interpretado aquella pequeña escena el sábado por la tarde en el teatro, Nanoha parecía estar más vergonzosa cuando hablaba con ella. Era como si una especie de respeto, de admiración interna, se había interpuesto entre ellas. Y Fate se sentía más comprendida al ver que no era la única que estaba constantemente intentando no quedar mal delante de la otra.

Un mayordomo abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

\- Señorita Fate – extendió el brazo – pase, pase. Va a quedarse helada.

\- Tranquilo, Bruno. Soy mitad hielo mitad hambre ahora mismo – cuando Fate entró en el hall de la casa, tiró su mochila en el suelo con un quejido de alivio - ¡Al fin! Llevo con esa cosa encima todo el día.

Bruno la miraba con una media sonrisa.

\- Le noto feliz ¿hay algo por lo que deba alegrarme?

Fate se volvió hacia él, ruborizada. Luego le devolvió una de las sonrisas más amplias que aquel pobre hombre habría visto venir de ella desde pequeña.

\- Fue un buen día, nada más.

Un aroma delicioso proveniente de la cocina le sobresaltó. Como si fuese un gato, empezó a olisquear con cara curiosa, siguiendo con la nariz el recorrido que hacía el olor a cena recién preparada.

\- ¿Está ya la cena?

\- Sí, señorita – Bruno carraspeó – pero debe saber una cosa.

\- ¿El qué? – Fate le respondió sin ganas, demasiado concentrada en adivinar qué habría preparado sobre la mesa. La boca se le hacía agua con cada pensamiento. Llevaba sin comer desde por la mañana.

\- Su padre ha venido hoy acompañado y está esperándole con otra persona en la mesa – Fate salió de sus pensamientos, volviéndose rápidamente hacia Bruno – será mejor que se peine un poco antes de ir hacia allí. No querrá que su padre se enfade.

_¿Acompañado? ¿Pero qué…?_

\- ¿Está con una mujer?

Bruno asintió lentamente, sin verse válido para dar más datos.

_¿Para cenar? Pensaba que no comer iba a hacer que me escaquease de esa escena. Maldita sea. Mi padre me conoce lo suficiente como para saber cuáles son mis estratagemas._

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada en silencio. Luego Fate abrió y cerró la boca múltiples veces, sin saber qué hacer en el momento, deseando poder abrir la puerta y volver a casa de Nanoha a refugiarse el resto de la noche.

No tenía ganas de conocer a la nueva novia de su padre. No era la primera y tampoco sería la última de ellas. Cada vez que se paraba a almorzar con una de esas mujeres solamente sacaba en claro que la gran mayoría estaban allí por el dinero o por el caché. Y seguramente, su padre se quedaba con ellas por el sexo. No había ni pizca de amor en los forzados gestos cariñosos que realizaban para demostrar a Fate que la relación iba a ser duradera.

Incluso cuando tenía apenas nueve años sabía distinguir lo que era una arpía.

\- De acuerdo voy a… Voy al baño a arreglarme un poco. Debo parecer el monstruo de las nieves o algo así ¿no?

Bruno se rio levemente.

\- Usted siempre está bonita, señorita Fate.

\- Bruno, por favor – puso los ojos en blanco mientras se echaba de nuevo la mochila a la espalda y empezaba a subir por las escaleras – eres tan malo mintiendo – cuando ya casi había llegado al piso superior, gritó - ¡Y no soy ninguna señorita! A partir de ahora tienes que llamarme señora. No, reina.

Bruno le dirigió una última sonrisa agradable antes de que desapareciese de su campo de visión. Era el único de los sirvientes de la mansión que le hacía sentir bien. Recordaba haberlo visto allí desde que había tenía uso de memoria, creciendo con su cercanía y con su constante respeto. El resto la trataban como si fuese un jarrón pendiendo de un hilo.

Corrió por el pasillo, lanzando la mochila por la puerta de su cuarto nada más pasó al lado de ella. Mientras llegaba al baño se deshizo del lazo negro que ataba su melena rubia, agarrándolo con sus finos labios mientras se desenredaba el pelo con los dedos.

Se miró en el espejo y puso una mueca de asco.

_Definitivamente eres más monstruo que reina._

Sin tiempo para detenerse observando su reflejo, alcanzó con un brazo su peine y empezó a desenredarse los mechones rubios que caían sobre sus hombros. Retiró el lazo de entre sus labios y se lo volvió a poner.

Algo más decente, se encogió de hombros, observándose.

_Medio reina medio monstruo._

De pronto, notó el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando lo encendió y desbloqueó la pantalla, se sonrió a sí misma. Nanoha le había mandado un mensaje: 'Eh, ¿has llegado ya a casa? Hace mucho frío ahí fuera'. Fate seguía teniendo los dedos helados, pero alcanzó a escribir con la mayor soltura posible: 'Sí, estoy aquí. Tienes suerte, mi casa no es tan calentita como la tuya'. Pulsó "enviar".

Mientras recorría el pasillo de vuelta a las escaleras, volvió a recibir otro mensaje: 'Ya, bueno, pero tu casa te tiene a ti y la mía me tiene a mí, así que la tuya sale ganando' al final del mensaje había un icono guiñándole el ojo. Fate se mordió el labio inferior. Cuando iba a responderle, la voz de Bruno la sobresaltó:

\- ¡Señorita Fate! ¡Debería bajar ya!

Se metió el móvil en los pantalones y se estiró la camiseta, queriendo aparentar mayor formalidad. Iba con unos pantalones negros que parecían de chándal, anchos en la parte de arriba y estrechos llegando hacia los tobillos. Su amplia camiseta azul con un estampado de un zombie tampoco ayudaba mucho a dar esa imagen sofisticada.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, dirigiéndole una última mirada de agradecimiento a Bruno, que volvió a sonreírle cálidamente. Recorrió a paso rápido el salón y entró en el comedor apenas sin aliento.

La mesa del centro de la habitación estaba como siempre, repleta de platos espectaculares que ni tendría tiempo de probar. Decorada con velas y algunos adornos florales, pero por lo demás se presentaba tan exótica como cada noche. La única diferencia era la atmósfera que se respiraba, de tensión y sostenidas apariencias.

Su padre le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Llegas tarde, Fate.

\- Lo siento, padre – ella esbozó una sonrisa. _Hoy no vas a joderme el día. Llevo toda la tarde con Nanoha. No puedes_ – estuve estudiando hasta ahora.

Ante la respuesta agradable y el añadido del estudio, su padre se quedó atónito, pestañeando en confusión. Incluso había borrado toda clase de enfado de sus ojos. Fate tuvo que pararse a mirar a la mujer que estaba a su lado, cogiéndole la mano por encima de la mesa.

Rondaría los cuarenta años. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo marrón claro, embutida en un vestido azul oscuro que terminaba en unos tacones de punta. A Fate le resultaron incómodos a simple vista. Aunque era bastante más guapa que otras, le hacía bastante más fea el hecho de que estuviese pintada de arriba abajo, con una extensa sombra de ojos y lápiz de labios rojo pasión. Lo único que le gustó de su cara eran las numerosas pecas que la recorrían.

Se sonrió de nuevo.

_Vale, deja de pensar en Nanoha por un maldito segundo._

Al notar que Fate estaba mirándole con insistencia desde la puerta, la mujer se levantó para saludarla. Teniendo en cuenta que Fate era relativamente alta, la novia de su padre era grande. Y no grande en el sentido de gorda. Su tamaño era superior al de la media, por muy delgada que fuese. Podía sacarle unas dos cabezas.

Fate se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Fate – la sonrisa falsa que le dirigió fue suficiente para que la clasificase como uno más de los intentos de relación de su padre – Yo me llamo Meredith.

\- ¿Cómo la de Anatomía de Grey?

Meredith pestañeó, confusa.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Nada, nada – _esta es la tercera sonrisa adorable de hoy, Fate. Para ya. Sé más borde_.

Fate rodeó la mesa para sentarse en su sitio habitual y la novia de su padre volvió a su silla. Cuando se hubo sentado ante su plato, rápidamente alzó la mano para alcanzar el bol de sopa y servirse. Su padre le dirigió una mirada asesina.

\- _Fate_ – dijo, simplemente. Su hija sostuvo la mano en el aire, volviéndose hacia él – hemos estado esperándote media hora. No creo que sea de buena educación que nada más sentarte te sirvas la primera.

Lentamente, Fate devolvió su mano a su cuerpo, con los labios fruncidos. No tenía ganas de pelear con él, pero tampoco de aguantar la típica charla para conocer mejor a una mala reposición de su madre.

\- Me alegro mucho, aun así, de que pueda al fin presentarte a Meredith. Posiblemente acabemos casándonos, Fate – _vale, acaban de quitarme todo el apetito. Gracias_. - y me gustaría que os llevaseis bien.

\- Seguro que sí, Jail – la voz de Meredith sonó tan dulce que a Fate le volvieron las arcadas que hacía dos días que no experimentaba. No entendía mucho el exceso de amor entre adultos, y menos cuando se trataba de su padre, la persona más insensible del universo.

Se quedó quieta, frígida en su sitio, sin saber qué responder. Ambos estaban mirándola fijamente, esperando que dijese algo.

_Vale. Piensa… ¿Qué diría Yuuno en este momento?_

\- Ehm, uhm… Las medusas son unos animales interesantes – _mierda ¿por qué has tenido que meterte en la mente de Yuuno? Conoces a miles de personas más normales que él. De hecho, tú eres más normal que él._

Un halo de incomprensión recorrió los ojos de su padre y su novia, que después de un rato de silencio decidieron comenzar a servirse. Fate suspiró, aliviada porque finalmente podría escapar de esa conversación incómoda.

\- Fate está estudiando Filología – comentó su padre minutos después cuando estaban ya ocupados en la sopa. Ella asintió levemente, con la mente en lo agradable que era comer después de todo el día en ayunas.

\- ¡Oh! – Meredith parecía maravillada – Uno de mis hijos también estudia Filología. No recuerdo bien cuál de ellos era.

Fate levantó una ceja, extrañada.

_¿Esta mujer tiene hijos? ¿Y no se acuerda de qué hace con su vida cada uno de ellos?_

\- Suena muy apasionante – la sonrisa dulce como el azúcar que le dirigió a Fate hizo que se viese obligada a retirar la mirada. Odiaba cuando la gente intentaba fingir una confianza con ella que no existía.

\- Lo es. A veces. – respondió, sin prestar atención.

De nuevo, su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Mientras su padre charlaba de algo con Meredith, ella lo sacó rápido de su bolsillo y miró el mensaje que había recibido debajo de la mesa para no ser descubierta. Sabía que él odiaba que usara aparatos electrónicos mientras comían.

'Fate-chan, te has dejado aquí la sudadera. Me he dado cuenta ahora, llámame tonta. Voy a dormir con ella ¿vale?'

Fate no pudo reprimir la sonrisa involuntaria que le afloró, junto con el cosquilleo que le subió por el estómago hasta el corazón, acelerándole el pulso. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo de aquella manera tan dulce, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a meter el móvil en el bolsillo.

_Dios, Nanoha sabe cómo transformarte en Meredith._

* * *

Yuuno y Fate siempre habían entendido el término "buena tarde" como sinónimo de "no hacer nada, estar tirados en el sofá y jugar a videojuegos". Ahora que ella había empezado a trabajar un nuevo tipo de vida, esos encuentros esporádicos pero numerosos que tenía con su mejor amigo eran más inusuales.

Fate se autoconvenció de que esto no era resultado de sus celos. Sabía que empezaba a surgir en ella un sentimiento bastante intenso hacia Nanoha, pero no quería que el hecho de que Yuuno y ella tuviesen algo fuese excusa para establecer una barrera entre ellos dos. Al fin y al cabo, su amigo siempre había estado allí, mucho antes de que Nanoha apareciese. Le había apoyado en todo, le había consolado mientras lloraba, se había convertido en lo más parecido a un hermano que había tenido nunca.

Pero Fate no podía simplemente ignorar lo que ocurría. Quería decirse a sí misma que Nanoha era su capricho personal, que no era más que atracción física sin razón aparente. Pero la forma en la que le sudaban las manos, le latía el corazón y reaccionaba su mente cada vez que la pelirroja estaba cerca empezaba a darle miedo. Por un lado porque no quería romperse el corazón y por otro porque no quería que eso fastidiase su amistad con Yuuno.

_Guárdatelo. No debes sentir nada por Nanoha. Es tu amiga, será tu amiga, pero nada más._

Se estaba repitiendo esas palabras mientras Yuuno y ella jugaban al Smash Bros en el salón de su casa. Había encontrado un hueco en su ajetreada agenda y él no quería desperdiciarlo. Desde que había llegado se habían instalado en el sofá y apenas mediaron palabra sobre otra cosa que no fuesen videojuegos.

\- ¡Mierda! – dijo Yuuno de pronto, rompiendo su hilo de pensamientos – Dios ¿por qué eres tan buena en esto?

\- No es mi culpa ser maravillosa.

\- He dicho buena, tampoco te pases – ambos se miraron de reojo con una sonrisa. Yuuno movió a su personaje (Toon Link, que era su preferido y siempre se lo escogía) hacia el de Fate y, pillándola desprevenida, le asestó un buen golpe que la hizo volar fuera del mapa. Para su desdicha, Pikachu (Fate decía que era el mejor) volvió a aparecer en la pantalla desde el lateral izquierdo, recuperando su posición sobre la plataforma.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Estás a 180% de daño! ¿Cómo puedes haber sobrevivido a eso? – Yuuno soltó un suspiro de rabia – Tienes tus malditos juegos amañados.

\- Te recuerdo que éste lo has traído tú – la sonrisa pícara de Fate lo puso más nervioso, incapaz de controlar bien a Toon Link. Se gastaba el tiempo para derrotar de una vez a su amiga.

\- Pues de alguna manera los míos también los tienes amañados – respondió, en voz más baja, intentando concentrarse.

\- Que excusa más mala. Eres pésimo y punto – Fate se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos, esquivando un golpe de Toon Link. Estaba tratando de gastar el tiempo antes de que Yuuno pudiese tocarle de nuevo – te está ganando una tía.

\- Las tías me ganáis en casi todo. Nanoha el otro día me dio una paliza en el juego ese de… Encadenar palabras.

La simple mención de Nanoha hizo que Fate perdiese totalmente el ritmo del juego. Yuuno aprovechó el momento y le encajó a Pikachu una patada que no pudo prever. El personaje salió despedido por los aires, perdiéndose en la distancia, como si fuese una estrella fugaz.

\- ¡Sí! – bramó Yuuno, levantando su brazo con ganas - ¡Has caído!

Fate intentaba mascullar algo, con los ojos como platos. Todo había pasado muy deprisa.

_Maldita sea, no puedo simplemente ignorar lo que siento_.

La cuenta atrás acabó justo en ese momento y Pikachu salió en la pantalla con una pose triunfante, victorioso. A pesar de que Yuuno la hubiese hecho caer en el último segundo, Fate lo había tirado tres veces durante la breve partida. La cara de felicidad del rubio se fue esfumando al ver el resultado.

\- Había olvidado que llevabas machacándome todo el rato.

\- Es mi deber – Fate se obligó a espabilarse a sí misma pero era incapaz de no pensar en lo que había dicho su amigo. Las palabras daban vueltas a su mente, llegando a crear hipótesis descabelladas.

_Nanoha no me ha dicho que estaba hablando con él. O quedando con él. O lo que sea con él. No es que tengamos la relación más cercana del mundo pero hablamos tanto… Que omitir ese maldito dato tiene que tener algún por qué. Oh, mierda, quizás Nanoha ha notado que me gusta. Y quizás no quiera que yo sepa que están saliendo juntos o algo así. O quizás Nanoha me odie y esté tramando un plan para hacerme daño. O quizás…_

\- Tierra llamando a Fate – la voz de Yuuno volvió a sacarle de su mundo. Sacudió la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia él, fingiendo una sonrisa. Para su desgracia, Yuuno le conocía demasiado - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?

\- No, no… - Fate empezó a tartamudear, intentando pensar en una razón con sentido por la cual estar ausente que no fuese la verdadera.

\- Es por Nanoha ¿no?

El comentario le pilló de improviso. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para asimilar que Yuuno estaba planteando el problema desde la misma raíz. Permanecieron un rato corto en silencio, aunque para ella fue una eternidad. Cuando hubo pensado detenidamente en lo que él había dicho, se dio una colleja mental a sí misma.

_Pues claro que lo sabe, idiota. Es tu mejor amigo. Sabe todo de ti, te ha visto crecer._

Asintió levemente, rezando porque Yuuno no se diese cuenta. Pero él la estaba observando tan seria y detenidamente que al ver el gesto tuvo que suspirar.

\- Fate, si te gusta Nanoha ¿por qué no me lo dices?

\- No me gusta Nanoha – la risa que soltó le sonó falsa incluso a ella – No es eso, Yuuno.

\- ¿Entonces?

_A ver, piensa algo con sentido. No quieres joder a Yuuno. No quieres que él dé de lado a Nanoha para dártela a ti. Joder, Nanoha no es ningún tipo de objeto que podamos pasarnos ni nada de eso. Nanoha no quiere estar contigo, Fate, hazte a la idea YA._

\- Es tan solo que no sabía que hablabais a solas. Quiero decir… Ella y yo nos vemos ahora mucho y bueno, pensé que al ser tú mi amigo y haberla conocido a través de mí… Pues me contaría esas cosas – cuando salió de su boca le pareció más convincente que en su mente. Yuuno no era una persona muy filosófica y sabía que cualquier razonamiento le parecería correcto. Se miraron un rato largo.

\- Sí, bueno, tampoco hablamos tanto – _menos mal_ – pero tenemos algo – _me cago en la puta._

Aunque Fate quería actuar ante eso con la naturalidad de alguien que conoce algo de antemano, el que se lo confirmasen fue como si estuviesen dándole patadas en el estómago. Intentó crear con su boca algo parecido a una sonrisa.

\- Qué bien – _no sirves para mentir. Eso ha sonado más falso que un billete de siete euros_.

\- Fate – Yuuno la cogió repentinamente de las manos, un acto de cariño que nunca antes le había demostrado. Los ojos de su amiga bailaron entre su cara y las manos de ambos, confundida – Quiero que me seas sincera. Si te molesta que yo tenga algo con Nanoha, solo tienes que decirlo.

Fate apartó las manos de Yuuno y soltó una risa, como si acabasen de gastarle una broma. Esta vez supo fingir mejor, aunque se le escapaba una mirada de tristeza que esperó que su amigo no hubiese notado.

\- ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué debería molestarme? Ella y yo somos amigas. Y nada más. – _para mi pena y desgracia._

Yuuno le miró durante un rato, pensativo. Las manos de Fate empezaron a sudar por miedo a que descubriese en su cara aquello que estaba escondiendo a duras penas. Jugó con sus dedos mientras él la observaba, incómoda por la situación y el silencio.

\- De acuerdo – dijo él, finalmente – entonces supongo que te dará igual venir al cine este viernes con nosotros.

La garganta de Fate se quedó seca.

Se miraron un momento más, ambos esperando la respuesta de ella. Incluso su propio cerebro estaba esperando que soltase alguna de sus frases vergonzosas y repentinas para salir de esa sin desvelarse.

\- Pues claro que me dará igual.

Una sonrisa sincera y gigantesca afloró en la cara de Yuuno, que parecía dar por terminada la conversación.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Se lo diré a Nanoha esta tarde! Seguro que le gusta la idea de que te unas.

Su amigo volvió a fijarse en la pantalla y continuó hablando de cosas sobre el juego lo que a Fate le pareció eternamente. Ella tan solo estaba allí, sorda para el resto del mundo, asimilando a qué acababa de acceder. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo embobada hasta que volvió a su modo de vida normal, pero fue justo después de que se dijese a sí misma mentalmente:

_¿En dónde te has metido, maldita imbécil?_

* * *

\- ¿Ves? Si te fijas bien este acusativo está concordando con…

Fate no la estaba escuchando. Era miércoles por la tarde y lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era la cita triple que tenían el viernes. Cita triple. Así era cómo la llamaba para consolarse por ser la carabina del grupo.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de preguntarle a Nanoha qué era lo que sentía ella. Necesitaba saberlo. De hecho, le daba exactamente igual que no fuese a corresponder nunca sus sentimientos con tal de que tampoco correspondiese los de nadie más.

Fate frunció el ceño ante su propio egoísmo, pero era la verdad.

Por mucho que se dijese a sí misma que no estaba triste, celosa o enfadada por lo que Yuuno y la cobriza tenían, cada vez que él hablaba de ella tenía unas ganas tremendas de cortarle la lengua. Curiosamente, Nanoha nunca lo nombraba. Lo único que consideraba Fate un indicio de su amor por Yuuno era su cara sonrojada las veces que habían intercambiado escasas palabras.

Y el tema de que guardase en secreto que hablaba con él.

_Sí, bueno, en secreto. Simplemente no me lo ha contado a mí. Tampoco tiene que contármelo todo ¿no? Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ella. Por ejemplo, por qué sus padres nunca están en casa. O, por ejemplo, por qué no tiene un solo defecto. O, por ejemplo, por qué no quiere callarse de una vez y tirarme en su cama. Eso estaría bien, la verdad. No me interesa una mierda esto del latín, es la tontería más grande del mun…_

\- Fate ¿de verdad crees que no sé que no me estás escuchando?

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos con un estiramiento de espalda y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Estaba de nuevo demasiado sumida en sus propias divagaciones y obviamente Nanoha no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio, retirándose algunos mechones de su blanca frente.

\- L-lo siento, Nanoha – cerró los párpados fuerte y luego los abrió para cruzarse con la mirada de la cobriza, que la observaba con una ceja levantada. No pudo evitar volver a adorar su cara pecosa, sus ojos lavanda relucientes y la forma tan irresistible con la que estaba mordiendo el capuchón de su boli.

_Dios, cómo puede ser tan guapa._

\- Está claro que tu cabeza no quiere estar aquí conmigo dando latín.

\- Mi cabeza nunca quiere estar dando nada, de hecho – Fate soltó una risa por lo bajo – pero hago un esfuerzo, lo juro.

Nanoha dejó el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y giró levemente su silla para mirar a Fate de frente. Luego apoyó un codo en la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Su coleta se tambaleó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te distrae hoy tanto, reina del hielo?

Fate le miró escéptica.

\- ¿Reina del hielo? ¿Es mi nuevo apodo?

\- Bueno, a veces me parece que has sido tallada en hielo – la risa aniñada de Nanoha hizo que el corazón de Fate se parase por unos segundos, aguantando la respiración. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no parecer nerviosa. Si quería tener una relación de amistad normal con Nanoha debía actuar con naturalidad, siendo ella misma. Medio desmayarse con solo su presencia no era una buena idea a largo plazo.

\- Quizás por eso no me afecta tanto el frío… - musitó Fate mientras se miraba los dedos y se fijaba en su piel pálida.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Nanoha seguía mirándole con ojos inquisidores, queriendo adivinar qué era aquello que tanto le preocupaba. Fate se recostó en su silla, intimidada por aquella dulce pero seria mirada.

\- ¿Qué? – acabó por decir, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- ¡Que me lo cuentes! – Nanoha se deshizo de su cómoda postura para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y mirarla fijamente. Puso los ojos achinados y se acercó a Fate – voy a estar mirándote así hasta que me lo digas.

La rubia soltó una carcajada y Nanoha no pudo evitar reírse con ella también, por mucho que quisiera mantener ese aspecto intimidante.

\- En serio, Nanoha. No es nada. Estaba pensando en lo del viernes.

\- Vaya, eso tiene pinta de ser algo.

Fate rodó los ojos.

\- De acuerdo. Es eso – la forma tan seductora que tenía Nanoha de sonsacarle información hacía que Fate se olvidase de que estaba mostrando lo que pensaba, cosa que pocas veces hacía.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha por haber conseguido lo que quería, la cobriza y ella se miraron durante un rato, en un profundo silencio. Cuando Nanoha notó que no iba a seguir, dijo:

\- Y ahora es cuando me cuentas qué te pasa con respecto al viernes – su tono fue lento, como si estuviese enseñando a hablar a Fate. Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Tan solo… Estaba preguntándome una tontería.

\- Seguro que no es ninguna tontería.

\- En serio, Nanoha. Es una tontería.

\- Bueno, pues dime qué tontería es.

\- Pero si es una tontería no merece la pena escucharla.

\- A mí me gusta oír tonterías.

\- No esta clase de tonterías.

\- Dios mío Fate ¿podemos dejar de decir la palabra tontería? – Nanoha usó un tono de exasperación que hizo que la rubia se mordiese el labio inferior, aguantando una risa. Cuando estaba lejos de ella la seguía viendo como un espectro perfecto que nunca podría alcanzar, pero cuando estaban tan cerca sentía que podían hablar de cualquier cosa, con extrema confianza.

Nanoha se quedó un rato observándola, esperando a que finalmente dijese lo que a Fate tanto le estaba costando sacar a la luz.

_De acuerdo, díselo. No es tan difícil. Si lo alargas más vas a hacer que parezca muy importante._

\- M-me preguntaba q-que… - empezó a tartamudear. La mirada que la cobriza le dirigió fue más atenta, como si el hecho de que los nervios de Fate hubiesen vuelto fuese un mal augurio. Ella tan solo tragó saliva y continuó – q-qué es lo que sientes p-por Yuuno.

Se volvió a hacer un silencio. Nanoha la observaba con la misma cara, como si hubiese seguido hablando durante unos segundos más de los que realmente utilizó para preguntarle. Tras un rato largo de pestañeos e incomodidad, la frase pareció llegar a los oídos de Nanoha, que empezó a asimilar el contenido de ésta. Se revolvió en su sitio, mirando de un lado para otro, como quien escucha algo por un pinganillo.

Fate tan solo se quedó allí, moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

_Diga lo que diga, está bien._

Nanoha abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Volvió a mirar hacia los lados, meditando su respuesta. Como si hubiese descubierto un sentimiento oculto, se giró con los ojos como platos hacia Fate e incluso levantó el dedo para darle énfasis. Luego recapacitó y empezó a devolver sus ojos a su estado natural, repasando de nuevo con su mirada la habitación. Fate la observaba atónita.

_Dios mío Nanoha, habla de una vez._

Repitió el mismo proceso unas tres veces más. Al final, con una voz bastante leve y cara de extrañada, dijo:

\- ¿Por Yuuno?

Fate se estampó la mano en la cara.

\- Sí, Nanoha. Por Yuuno. Sabes quién es Yuuno ¿no?

\- Pues claro que sé quién es Yuuno – un halo de rubor cubrió sus pecosas mejillas – solamente me aseguraba de que te referías a él.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un silencio más, como si la conversación hubiese acabado. Fate carraspeó, nerviosa.

\- ¿Nanoha? ¿Vas a responder?

\- ¿A qué?

\- ¿A qué sientes por Yuuno? – Fate apretó los dientes y dejó escapar la pregunta con enfado. _Eres muy adorable pero a veces me pareces mi hermana pequeña_

\- ¡Ah! – de nuevo, la cara de Nanoha empezó a volverse de color rosa pálido, iluminada – Ah, eso. Pues no sé. No sé qué siento.

Fate, que se había rendido ya con el tema y había desviado los ojos a sus zapatos, levantó la mirada con cara de incomprensión. Se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa. Sabía que Nanoha era una persona con una gran capacidad para irse por las ramas, pero durante todo ese rato había estado previendo recibir algo mucho más claro y doloroso.

\- ¿No sabes lo que sientes?

\- N-no – esta vez fue ella la que titubeó – bueno, en fin, es un chico y eso.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si es un chico?

\- Los chicos son muy… Nunca sé si me gusta un chico lo suficiente como para decir que me gusta, ¿entiendes? – _no, no te entiendo una mierda._

Aunque Fate no estaba comprendiendo nada, algo de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo. Se había deshecho finalmente de la carga emocional de tener la pregunta atascada en su garganta día y noche, pero no había obtenido una respuesta. Se había quedado justo donde estaba, sin más dolor pero con la misma oscuridad.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué sientes tú, Fate?

La pregunta le pilló desarmada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No sé. Te estoy preguntando – la cara de Nanoha empezaba a subir de tono en la escala de rojos y eso a Fate le hacía volver a entender delante de quién estaba. Notó que toda la sangre de su rostro se concentraba en sus mejillas - ¿Por qué me has preguntado tú a mí eso?

\- Ah, por nada. Por saber.

\- Pues lo mismo te digo.

Se hizo otro silencio, ahora más necesario. Fate estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a su cabeza, aunque por fuera parecía estática, congelada. Se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento por el cerebro de Nanoha, qué era exactamente lo que quería oír.

\- ¿Vas a responder? Yo te he respondido.

\- Bueno, no creo que "no sé" sea una respuesta.

Nanoha soltó un gran suspiro y se volvió hacia el libro de latín, como queriendo evadirse de los ojos helados de Fate.

\- _De acuerdo_. Te responderé – apretó los labios y respiró hondo, con los ojos cerrados. Luego empezó a hablar a una velocidad a la que Fate apenas pudo seguirle – No sé exactamente lo que siento por tu amigo, él está todo el rato siendo amable y gracioso y esas cosas que hacen los chicos cuando quieren algo contigo pero yo no sé lo que quiero con él ¿sabes? No sé si quiero una relación porque las relaciones bueno, son esas cosas que siempre salen mal ¿no crees? Y además tampoco sé si él quiere una relación o solamente enrollarse conmigo, pero si no quieres que tenga nada con él no voy a tener nada con él.

La rubia se quedó allí, atónita, intentando introducir a golpes toda la información en su mente. Nanoha había hablado demasiado rápido para que comprendiese la mitad de las frases.

\- ¿Qué?

La cobriza soltó un suspiro aún más largo que el anterior. Enterró el rostro entre sus manos y masculló algo que solamente ella pudo oír. Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia Fate, pudo percatarse de lo roja que tenía la cara y de cómo le temblaban las manos. Nanoha estaba realmente nerviosa. Se sintió culpable por haberla puesto entre la espada y la pared.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de esto cuando tú tengas una respuesta a mi pregunta, Fate?

Ella pestañeó, confundida. Luego asintió lentamente.

\- D-de acuerdo.

\- Estupendo. Estupendo… - Nanoha empezó a abrir el libro y luego se quedó paralizada, con una página entre los dedos. Se giró hacia Fate, mordiéndose el labio - ¿Y podemos seguir con el estudio?

_Nanoha siendo yo sigue siendo mil veces mejor Fate que yo._

\- S-sí.

Con una rapidez inesperada, Nanoha se deslizó hasta Fate y le plantó un beso rápido en la mejilla. El tacto suave de los labios de la cobriza hicieron que sintiese un escalofrío subir por su espalda. Cuando se retiró y siguió mirando el libro como si no hubiesen tenido esa conversación, Fate continuó sintiendo la marca de la boca de Nanoha tatuada en su piel. Atónita y completamente roja, intentó reanudar su sesión de latín.


	8. Together

_**NA: Hola lectores, muchas gracias por los review :). He podido notar cierto odio hacia Yuuno y quiero que sepáis… que es posible que lo odiéis un poquito más (a la autora le gusta jugar con nuestro corazoncito, pero vaya si es buena su historia). En fin, no os preocupéis que ya llegará el momento Nanofate que todos esperáis. Disfrutad ;) **_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 8: Together.**

Una última mirada al espejo. Fate se acomodó la camisa de cuadros que llevaba puesta sobre su camiseta negra. Se observó durante un rato, meditando si estaba lo suficientemente perfecta como para coger de una vez un autobús e ir al cine.

_Nunca vas a estar perfecta si sigues teniendo esa cara de espanto._

Estaba muy asustada. Quería ignorar la fatiga que le producían sus nervios y los continuos monólogos mentales que tenía con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero era incapaz. Cada cosa que hizo aquel día, cada estúpido detalle que veía, le recordaba a Nanoha y Yuuno. A Nanoha y ella en el cine. A ella teniendo que aguantar una película aburrida con tal de no decepcionar a ninguno de los dos, guardándose irremediablemente los celos cuando se fuesen a besar.

Esa era otra.

Sentía que no podría soportar que se volviesen a besar ante sus ojos. La primera y última vez que lo habían hecho su cuerpo estaba en otro mundo y su mente demasiado afectada por el alcohol. Aquella situación era diferente. Se notaba despierta, lúcida, alerta. Como nunca antes lo había estado.

Un solo beso y se desmoronaría.

Se centró en el espejo de nuevo. La mirada triste que se dirigió a sí misma le dio hasta pena.

_No te sientas tan mártir. Es tan solo una cita a la que estás invitada. Puede superarlo, pase lo que pase. Encontrarás a otra chica._

_Pero no quieres encontrarla…_

_Dios, ¿puedo dejar de contradecirme a mí misma incluso en mis pensamientos?_

Suspiró. Pasó su mano derecha por el pelo, haciendo que sus mechones color rubio oro se despeinasen a los dos lados de su cara. Aquel aspecto desenfadado era lo único a lo que se había aferrado durante años.

Apretó los puños y salió del cuarto de baño, pasando una última vez por su habitación para coger el monedero y las llaves. Se quedó un rato con ambos objetos en la mano, mentalizándose de lo que iba a suceder. Luego chasqueó la lengua, sin tiempo a más dudas, y abandonó su cuarto a toda velocidad.

Estaba cruzando el pasillo cuando oyó un ruido extraño, impropio de su casa. Paró en seco, aun dándole vueltas a su llavero con los dedos, sin mover un solo músculo para poder distinguir qué era lo que la había frenado.

La voz de una mujer. La dulce, empalagosa y desagradable voz de una mujer.

_¿Meredith?_ puso cara de incomprensión y asco, sin entender _¿Qué hace ella aquí?_

Fate se comparaba constantemente a sí misma con un gato. Quizás fuese porque era arisca, independiente o solitaria… Pero la razón principal era que tenía una curiosidad que era capaz de matarla. Sus ojos vagaron entre la dirección de la que provenía la voz y la escalera. Silencio.

_A quién coño voy a engañar. A nadie le importará si llego cinco minutos tarde._

Con sigilosos movimientos, volvió sobre sus pasos. Recorrió el pasillo como si fuese un campo de minas, intentando por todos los medios que Meredith no se diese cuenta de que iba a espiar su conversación. Estaba totalmente segura de que su padre estaba trabajando. No había aparecido a la hora de comer y cada vez que se encontraba en la mansión su presencia era la banda sonora de la enorme casa.

Él no estaba allí. Pero ella sí. Fate no dudaba que su padre le habría dado permiso para estar deambulando por las habitaciones todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero actualmente Meredith se había escondido en el cuarto más alejado de todos. Una pequeña buhardilla al final del pasillo donde solían guardar los muebles que ya no se utilizaban.

Y estaba hablando a susurros, por teléfono.

Demasiada emoción para ella.

Cuando Fate hubo llegado a la puerta de donde provenía la voz, decidió pegar la oreja a ésta para escuchar con claridad. Meredith parecía estar ocupándose de que nadie pudiese entender la charla a no ser que estuviese muy cerca de ella. Su chirriante y aguda voz le había fallado en su intento de no ser percibida.

La madera de la puerta golpeó con una ola de frío la oreja de Fate, pero a ella no le importó.

\- Ya sabes que todo está bien, cariño – oyó decir a Meredith dentro de la pequeña habitación – Está saliendo justo como tú y yo lo planeamos.

Fate frunció el ceño, acercándose más aun si era posible.

_¿Planeando? ¿Cómo que planeando?_

\- Estos ricos son como… Como buitres. Solamente quieren encontrar a alguien con quien tener sexo y ya está – Fate abrió los ojos enormemente. Estaba hablando mal de su padre – Cuando vea que le he quitado suficiente dinero me iré por donde he venido.

Una ola de calor producida por la rabia subió por el estómago de Fate hasta su garganta. Aquella mujer no solo era como las demás sino que encima lo planificaba y lo gritaba abiertamente al resto de seres humanos. Apretó los dedos contra la puerta, enfadada. Esto produjo un pequeño sonido que Meredith pareció escuchar, porque su voz fue apagándose lentamente.

Fate podía notar su mirada clavada en la puerta. Se obligó a sí misma a aguantar la respiración, aun con miedo a que fuese pillada con las manos en la masa. No era tan tonta para desconocer la actitud manipuladora de esa clase de personas. Si la descubría, haría todo lo posible porque su padre continuase en contra de ella. Jugaría con los sentimientos de ambos solamente por seguir con su trama.

\- ¿Qué? Sí, sí, te estoy escuchando – musitó Meredith finalmente, distraída. Fate relajó los hombros. _Por poco_, pensó – Había oído un ruido pero no era nada. Oye, tengo que colgar ya. Cualquiera podría oírme si te hablo desde esta casa. Te llamo luego ¿de acuerdo? Y confía en mis estrategias.

Fate tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Meredith estaba a punto de salir por la puerta a la que estaba pegada como si fuese magnética. Abrió los ojos.

_Mierda. Corre, Fate. CORRE._

Como si hubiese estado practicando para ello toda la vida, Fate echó a correr con un sigilo y una rapidez inusuales por todo el pasillo. La adrenalina de actuar como espía y la tensión que había experimentado al escuchar las palabras de Meredith ayudaron a que casi volase con sus pies sobre el suelo.

Se agarró a la barandilla de la escalera cuando la alcanzó. Acostumbrada a pisar fuerte cada vez que bajaba o subía por ellas, tuvo que dudar unos segundos para saber cómo debía enfrentarse a ese nuevo terreno. Sin más segundos para dudas, bajó atropelladamente por ellas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la madera de los viejos escalones no crujiese mucho a su paso.

Cuando llegó abajo, dijo con un tono de voz audible para el mayordomo:

\- Bruno, me voy al cine con unos amigos. Volveré por la noche – agarró el pomo de la puerta. Antes de que nadie pudiese responderle, ya estaba fuera.

Cuando sintió la brisa de la tarde darle en la cara, respiró profundamente. Había salido de esa sin ningún rasguño. No estaba segura de si Meredith la habría oído, pero al menos había conseguido ser sigilosa en su carrera hasta la entrada.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió.

_Vale. Digiere lo que acaba de pasar y enfréntate ahora a otra forma de espiar mucho más directa._

* * *

\- ¿Te gusta ésta?

\- Esa tiene pinta de ser una mierda.

\- ¿Y ésta?

\- Típica comedia norteamericana con chistes verdes.

\- ¿Y ésta?

\- No quiero ver a un par de imbéciles dándose tiros.

\- Dios, Fate ¿te gusta algo? – Yuuno se volvió hacia ella con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfadada. Fate sonrió ante la imagen chistosa de su amigo exasperado. Normalmente era él quien conseguía sacarle de sus casillas. Se permitió una risa por lo bajo.

\- Me gusta esa – señaló el cartel de una película en cuya portada aparecía una mujer fantasmagórica con un cuchillo en la mano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía nada que le asustase. De pequeña su festividad favorita había sido Halloween, y ella y su madre solían disfrazarse juntas de alguna pareja característica del cine de terror. Cuando su madre se fue de casa, Fate perdió todo tipo de interés por cualquier película.

Ahora que tenía que decantarse por una prefería esa temática. Sabía que elegir una romántica supondría ofrecer a Yuuno y a Nanoha en bandeja de plata una razón por la que enrollarse delante de ella. Elegir una de comedia tampoco le hacía especial ilusión. Estaba cansada de los estereotipos y las películas sin sustancia.

Y la de tiros era demasiado masculina.

\- ¿Esa? – la cara de Yuuno manifestó un profundo inconformismo – A ver, a mí no me da miedo nada pero… ¿Y si Nanoha no quiere?

Fate no se había planteado esa cuestión. Frunció el ceño, pensativa.

\- Bueno, ante la duda… Puedo quitarle el miedo abrazándola – los ojos de Yuuno estaban brillando de emoción. Fate no quiso volverse para observar aquella cara complaciente que tan nerviosa le ponía. Apretó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

_¿Por qué siento que todo lo que haga va a derivar en que ellos se besen?_

De pronto, notó un delgado brazo que se colaba entre uno de los suyos y la estrechaba contra el cuerpo cálido de una persona. No se sorprendió cuando se giró hacia la derecha y encontró la sonrisa adorable de Nanoha, que consiguió de nuevo reducir todas las preguntas que corrían por la mente de Fate en un enorme "¿por qué eres perfecta?".

La rubia ni siquiera se esforzó en disimular el rubor que ahora afloraba en sus mejillas. Se había prometido que ya bastaba de secretos y vergüenzas con Nanoha. Ella le demostraba cariño y afecto (interpretables en muchos sentidos) y se merecía que Fate le devolviese esas muestras de amor sin miedos ni tapujos.

Le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¿Ya habéis decidido qué peli queréis? – levantó una mano, aun sonriente. Entre sus dedos sostenía una bolsa con esferas de chocolate – He comprado esto.

Los ojos de Fate se iluminaron.

\- Chocolate…

Nanoha soltó una risa cantarina.

\- ¡Se te acaba de hacer la boca agua! – sin dejar de reírse, se volvió hacia Yuuno con ilusión en los ojos - ¿Qué peli vamos a ver?

Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Fate notaba que quería hacerse el interesante delante de Nanoha. Esa actitud que tenían algunos chicos como manera infalible de conquistar a las mujeres le parecía estúpida. La mejor manera de atraer a alguien es demostrándole lo que sientes.

_Oh, vaya, Fate, tú eres un enorme ejemplo sobre eso…_

\- Fate quiere esa – señaló el cartel de la película de terror – pero lo que tú prefieras. A mí me da igual, pero tenemos que decidir ya.

Nanoha dio pequeños saltos, haciendo que el brazo de Fate se moviese arriba y abajo. A pesar de que no era la postura más cómoda del mundo, estaba realmente maravillada de la sensación del cuerpo de Nanoha junto al suyo. En contraste con su inusitada frialdad, Nanoha desprendía calor constantemente. Era una pequeña estufa portátil.

\- ¡A mí me parece genial! Veámosla, me gustan las pelis de miedo – la cara de Nanoha brillaba de felicidad y Fate no pudo evitar mirarla con una media sonrisa atontada. La cobriza se percató y le sacó la lengua, juguetona – Mi fiesta favorita es Halloween.

\- Será por eso que te gustan monstruos como yo – rió Yuuno, lanzándole un dardo amoroso a Nanoha que ella recibió con un enorme cambio de actitud. Se puso repentinamente nerviosa y aflojó su brazo alrededor del de Fate, con la cara roja y las pecas contrastando con el rubor. Yuuno soltó una risa, feliz por haber logrado la respuesta que quería – Voy a comprar las entradas, esperad aquí.

Cuando él desapareció de su visión, Nanoha pudo respirar con normalidad de nuevo. Fate no tenía muchas ganas de fijarse en lo mucho que su amigo influía en el estado de ánimo de la chica que le gustaba, así que desvió los ojos, focalizando su atención en una pareja de chicas de la mano que compraban palomitas.

_¿Es que TODO tiene que recordarme a lo mismo?_

Nanoha, incómoda por el silencio, se atrevió a hablar:

\- ¿Estás bien, Fate-chan?

Llevaba toda la vida escuchando ese apodo pero cada vez que se le escapaba a Nanoha era lo más irresistible que había oído en su vida. Asintió rápidamente, mirándola de nuevo.

\- Sí, claro.

Nanoha se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres estar aquí?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Sonrió como cuando intentaba evitar un tema con Yuuno, demasiado falsa pero a la vez demasiado avergonzada como para dar espacio a la otra persona para seguir preguntando.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! – de nuevo estaba poniéndose roja – Me encanta ser la que sobra.

Ambas se miraron los ojos como platos.

_¿De verdad acabas de decir eso? ¿En serio has dejado salir ese comentario por tu maldita boca?_

A pesar de que era lo que pensaba, sabía que a Nanoha no le iba a sentar bien recibir el mensaje. Aun así, la cobriza no se enfadó ni mostró otra emoción que no fuese desconcierto. Luego, sus ojos cambiaron a una especie de pena renegada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No eres la que sobra! ¡Nunca lo eres!

_Si tan solo fuese verdad…_

\- Para mí eres totalmente necesaria aquí, Fate – la forma en la que Nanoha apretó levemente su brazo le hizo sentir bastante más segura. La rubia le devolvió una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Lo sé, Nanoha. – luego añadió en un susurro – Pero es tu cita con Yuuno.

Nanoha frunció el ceño.

\- Y contigo. También es mi cita contigo.

Fate tuvo que asimilar aquello sin poder permitirse empezar a hiperventilar. Notó como sus mejillas iban conociendo nuevos parámetros de vergüenza que nunca antes había conseguido alcanzar y bajó la mirada rápidamente, con miedo a enfrentarse a los bonitos ojos lavanda de Nanoha. Aquella afirmación, aunque obvia y sin ningún matiz en especial, era lo único que necesitaba oír en aquel momento. Había acudido al lugar sin muchas esperanzas pero empezaba a ver una posibilidad entre las grises nubes que la apartaban de ella.

Tenía que luchar por esa oportunidad. Tenía que borrar ese miedo para conseguir que Nanoha fuese suya.

Cuando oyó ese discurso resonar en su mente, se ruborizó aun más. No estaba preparada para ser tan abierta como lo era Yuuno. Fate tan solo quería que alguien diese los pasos hacia Nanoha por ella.

Su amigo volvió con las entradas en la mano y una enorme sonrisa en aquel momento.

\- ¡Ya las tengo! – cuando se fijó en la cara ruborizada de Fate y la forma en la que miraba al suelo, se extrañó - ¿Fate? ¿Estás bien?

\- Está bien – Nanoha le dio unas palmadas a Fate en la espalda que hicieron que se espabilase – Eh, ¿qué tal si vamos a por unas palomitas?

\- ¿Palomitas y chocolate? – Yuuno levantó una ceja - ¿Dulce y salado?

\- Dios, qué poco sabes de los placeres de la vida – Nanoha retiró el brazo del hueco entre el de Fate y su costado, pero la agarró por la muñeca para no perder ni un segundo el contacto físico.

_No puedo pensar normal si se empeña en estar tan cerca de mí._

\- ¿Te gustan las palomitas, Fate-chan? – la voz dulce de la cobriza le despertó de su estado flotante. La realidad le dio en la cabeza como un enorme ladrillo y se obligó a centrar la vista en algo si quería mantener esa confianza con Nanoha.

\- Me encantan las palomitas. Y más con chocolate.

Nunca antes había probado esa mezcla, pero sabía que eso le sacaría una sonrisa. Contenta por su acierto cuando observó a Nanoha sonrojarse y sonreír, tiró un poco de ella para hacerle entender que tenían que empezar a buscar la sala en la que echaban la película. Se sentía pletórica ahora que era capaz de visualizar una posibilidad ínfima en los ojos de Nanoha.

\- Eres una mentirosa, Fate – bufó Yuuno a su lado – Eso debe de estar asqueroso.

La rubia se volvió hacia él con los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo dice el que toma leche con cacahuetes.

Yuuno se ruborizó, avergonzado porque Fate estaba revelando ante Nanoha sus más oscuros secretos. Abrió la boca para defenderse pero luego la cerró, nervioso.

\- Están ricos ¿vale?

Nanoha soltó una risa feliz.

\- Bueno, bueno, cada uno tiene sus gustos – guiñó un ojo a ambos. Luego se acercó al oído de Fate y le susurró – Si él no quiere, mejor. Más palomitas y chocolates para nosotras.

Fate le sonrió de vuelta, ahora con más ganas. Mientras Nanoha seguía charlando despreocupadamente con Yuuno, ella le observaba en silencio sin dejar que la sonrisa se esfumase de sus labios. Era incapaz de dejar de mirarla. Su forma de hablar tan expresiva, la manera en la que sus pecas se acentuaban cuando se sonrojaba, cómo se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que notaba que había dicho una tontería.

Eran suficiente razón para estar allí de carabina.

* * *

_Positividad _se dijo, inspirando profundamente _ante todo, positividad._

Si Fate hubiese tenido que escoger en ese mismo instante qué escena le daba más terror, si la que tenía delante de ella o la que tenía a su lado, desde luego hubiese escogido la última.

Debían llevar allí una hora y lo único que había pasado en aquel intento de película de miedo eran un par de sustos y una escena bastante gore. Por lo demás, ella lo hubiese clasificado como comedia. Los personajes eran demasiado típicos, las escenas del sótano oscuro donde se escuchan ruidos eran demasiado típicas, en sí el ambiente que pretendía imbuir al espectador en miedo irracional era un intento fallido. Fate sabía bien que pocas eran las obras maestras del cine de terror, pero aquello no solo no era una obra maestra sino que más bien era una _basura._

La protagonista de esa bazofia estaba en aquel momento cogiendo un cuchillo de su cocina con cara de gran tensión y yendo hacia el salón, de dónde provenían los crujidos y susurros extraños esta vez.

Fate bostezó. Siete euros invertidos en eso. Siete malditos euros que podría haber gastado en algún juego de segunda mano que, aunque hubiese sido igual de desastroso, le habría durado más que una hora y media. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando en aquella sala estaba yendo de mal en peor.

La penosa trama de la historia. El tío alto de delante suya que no le dejaba ver bien. Un grupo de adolescentes chillando con cada tontería. Se le había gastado la Coca -Cola.

Ah, y que Nanoha estaba enrollándose con Yuuno justo al lado de ella.

La primera vez que ocurrió (quizás a los quince minutos de empezar la película) Fate había sentido como si le disparasen a través del estómago. Se había culpado a sí misma por no haber tenido la suficiente rapidez para adelantarse a Yuuno, que nada más vio la oportunidad se lanzó a por Nanoha. Para su gusto y regocijo, la cobriza había recibido aquel beso con sorpresa y asco, dirigiéndole miradas de ayuda a Fate. Eso la hizo sonreír.

Hubiese sido más agradable que la cosa se quedase ahí. Pero no fue así. Yuuno no tenía pensado cortar sus planes porque Fate estuviese allí, paralizada, observándolos de reojo mientras se planteaba por qué habría accedido a quedar con ellos.

_¿Se está burlando de mí? ¿Es su forma de restregarme que yo no soy capaz de lanzarme a por Nanoha? ¿O que Nanoha no tiene interés en mí? ¿Quiere dejarme jodidamente claro que está con ella?_

Se lo negó a sí misma, recordándose que era prácticamente su hermano. Quizás fuese ese exceso de confianza lo que había hecho que Yuuno tomase a Fate como un fantasma de la sala, haciendo como que no estaba allí.

Pero estaba allí. Vaya si estaba allí…

A la cuarta vez que Yuuno quiso enrollarse con ella, Nanoha no le paró. Aunque Fate había observado complacida las maniobras que la cobriza había hecho para evitarle y continuar mirando la pantalla, finalmente se rindió a la insistencia del chico. Antes de hacerlo, aun así, se paró a mirar a Fate con una ceja levantada, esperando que hiciese algo al respecto.

¿Pero qué quería que hiciese? Ella nunca había estado en esa situación. Lo único que podía pensar es en lo que no quería que pasase, pero no sabía ni cómo pararlo ni tampoco como guiar la situación hacia lo que realmente deseaba.

Yuuno estaba enrollándose con Nanoha. Y ella estaba allí, sentada, hecha un cubo de hielo personificado, sin siquiera atreverse a mover el brazo y meter la mano en las palomitas.

Se sonrió a sí misma, como con pena.

_En qué momento has llegado a esto, Fate. La única vez en tu vida que sientes que te vas a enamorar de alguien y dejas que se la lleve tu mejor amigo._

Intentó concentrarse en la pantalla pero no podía. Sus ojos volvían curiosos a la escena de Yuuno besando a Nanoha. Eso sí que era realmente terrorífico, o al menos le estaba produciendo más nauseas y ganas de llorar que la película.

_No. Vas a mirar esta maldita mierda porque has pagado por ella. Y si te vas a deprimir, vas a hacerlo en tu casa. Nanoha y él que continúen si son felices así, pero tú vas a hacer algo mejor que martirizarte._

Con el ceño fruncido y decisión en su mirada, desvió la mirada definitivamente a la enorme pantalla del cine y se obligó a analizar cada cosa que veía con tal de distraer la mente. Había ido allí sabiendo que eso pasaría. Nanoha y Yuuno solamente estaban compartiendo algunos esporádicos besos húmedos. No era tan malo.

Podría sobrevivir a ello.

Estaba realmente enfrascada en la lucha entre la protagonista y un espíritu cuando sintió algo encima de su mano. Algo cálido, suave y blando. Al principio se sorprendió, pensando que alguien desconocido la estaba tocando, pero luego se percató de que era una mano.

La mano de Nanoha.

_¿¡Nanoha me está dando la jodida mano!?_

Su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad. Su estómago se encogió y sus hombros se tensaron, sintiendo un nerviosismo inexorable apoderarse de su cuerpo. Nanoha estaba dándole la mano. Estaba mirando la película distraída, tratando de esquivar de nuevo los besos furtivos de Yuuno, mientras le daba la mano.

Los dedos de Nanoha buscaron entrelazarse con los de Fate. La rubia entró en pánico, temiendo que le estuviesen temblando los brazos, pero no pudo hacer nada ante la silenciosa pero firme petición de la cobriza, que sonrió de lado cuando consiguió deslizar sus delgados y calientes dedos entre los pétreos y fríos de Fate.

_De acuerdo. Te ha cogido la mano. Es un gesto de cariño. Quizás siente que estás siendo apartada por ellos dos. Quizás es su forma de disculparse. Forma amistosa. Amistosa, Fate._

Tragó saliva, sintiéndose definitivamente incapaz de prestar atención a la protagonista que ahora se desangraba tras ser atacada por otro par de fantasmas. Solamente podía darle vueltas en su cabeza a lo que estaba sucediendo.

El dedo pulgar de Nanoha empezó a acariciar la mano de Fate. Era algo leve, apenas perceptible, pero para la rubia fue como si estuviese creciendo un enjambre dentro de su estómago. Las cosquillas le alcanzaron cada extremo del cuerpo, haciéndola tensarse aún más en un escalofrío involuntario.

Nanoha pareció notarlo. Sonrió. Yuuno intentó de nuevo besarle. Nanoha le rechazó gentilmente. Todo aquello en un fragmento de tiempo demasiado corto para que Fate pudiese seguir el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Los dedos de Nanoha empezaron a acariciar los de Fate, esta vez de manera más directa y notable. Lo que antes había podido ser perfectamente un movimiento involuntario de su pulgar ahora era una confirmación de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Vale. Esto no tiene nada de amistoso._

Fate no podía prever lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Nanoha, pero nunca habría pensado que lo próximo que hizo la cobriza entraba acaso en sus posibilidades. Sus manos se separaron y Nanoha deslizó la suya por el reposabrazos hasta llegar a la pierna de Fate. Y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, sus dedos estaban acariciando su muslo por encima de los pantalones.

La cara de Fate empezaba a echar humo. Agradeció que el cine estuviese totalmente oscuro, porque de haber sido expuesta a la luz del sol podría haberse desintegrado de vergüenza solo con que mirasen el color de su rostro en aquel momento.

La mano de Nanoha bailaba desde la rodilla de Fate hasta el final de su sudadera, que tapaba levemente el principio de los pantalones. El conjunto de calambres que le recorrían de arriba a abajo eran tan numerosos que sentía que iba a explotar. El enjambre de su estómago se hacía cada vez más grande, incluso podía decir que empezaba a hacerle cosquillas.

_Fate, haz algo. Devuélvele el gesto. Te estás muriendo por besarla y ambas sabemos que no vas a hacerlo, así que al menos muévete._

Haciendo un acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Fate levantó levemente su mano con un giro de muñeca y pasó los dedos fríos por el brazo descubierto de Nanoha. No supo si era imaginación suya o no, pero juraría que la cobriza se estremeció cuando lo hizo.

Respirando hondo e intentando olvidar la mano juguetona que le acariciaba la pierna, Fate decidió dar un paso más. Subió con sus dedos por el brazo de Nanoha, con la delicadeza con la que tocaría una burbuja, y luego los volvió a bajar siguiendo el mismo camino. Estaba tan concentrada en hacerlo todo correctamente que cuando la mano de Nanoha paró en su muslo no supo cómo interpretarlo.

De pronto, los dedos de la cobriza se habían agarrado a su pierna con tantas ganas que quiso soltar un quejido de gusto. Si podía ser posible, la cara de Fate se ruborizó más. Había sentido verdadera pasión en ese gesto.

_Madre mía. Estoy excitándome tan solo con esto. No, ELLA me está excitando a mí._

La mano de Fate actuó instintivamente. Se deslizó como anteriormente la cobriza había hecho y buscó a tientas la pierna derecha de Nanoha. El tacto caliente de su piel no le sorprendió, acostumbrada ya a que desprendiese un fuego que contrastaba mucho con su normal frialdad.

Imitando lo que Nanoha antes había hecho, Fate empezó a recorrer su pierna con los dedos, quizás con más suavidad de la que habría querido. Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien era capaz de estar mirándolas, a la vez de la insoportable duda con relación a los sentimientos de Nanoha. Pero no iba a parar por eso.

Se estremeció cuando la mano de la cobriza volvió a apretar su pierna, como si estuviese pidiéndole que siguiera. Fate deslizó los dedos por Nanoha hasta lo más arriba que podía o se permitía acceder, y volvió a bajarlos de forma dulce. Miró de reojo a la cobriza. Estaba mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba el final de la película.

_Maldita sea. Es realmente sexy._

Se descubrió a sí misma subiendo más de lo deseado por los pantalones de Nanoha. Un escalofrío. Nanoha inspiró hondo, con los ojos como platos. Fate dejó la mano quieta, con miedo a que hubiese fastidiado algo. Estaba prácticamente entre sus piernas. Sus dedos pétreos se quedaron allí y luego, intentando remediarlo, bajó por su mulso y volvió a las caricias que había hecho en un principio.

Nanoha soltó el aire y se apoyó con un codo en el reposabrazos de Yuuno, cubriéndose la frente con la mano que le sobraba, sin dejar de morderse el labio. La que tenía sobre la pierna de Fate estaba agarrándole tan fuerte y tan tensa que la rubia ya se había acostumbrado y apenas la notaba.

Se obligó a mirar la película y desviar sus ojos de Nanoha. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder. Sentía que había sobrepasado una barrera inescrutable, aunque era incapaz todavía de acercarse a darle un beso. De hecho, se había olvidado totalmente de que un cuarto de hora antes Nanoha y Yuuno se habían estado besando.

Sintió repentinamente el aliento de Nanoha en su cuello y ahí todo dejó de tener un sentido como tal. Sus labios finos en la oreja de Fate fueron como una ola de calor en el polo sur. Todo lo que podía hacer era derretirse ante las palabras que la cobriza pronunció lentamente en su oreja:

\- Si querías calentarme, felicidades, lo has conseguido.


	9. I don't know what to do

_**NA: Hola hola, siento mucho no haber publicado ayer, la universidad me dejó destrozada… en fin, muchas gracias por los review, de verdad, me animáis a continuar y no le toméis manía a Nanoha, en realidad es un encanto, ya lo veréis, aquellos que han leído la historia original saben de lo que hablo, todo tiene un porqué. Sin más que decir, disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 9: I don't know what to do**

Fate llamó a la puerta del despacho de su padre con toques miedosos. Llevaba días planeando la manera de decirle lo que había visto aquel viernes antes de ir al cine, pero no pudo sacar las fuerzas suficientes de su cuerpo para enfrentarse a la ira que seguramente recaería sobre ella. Él no iba a creerla. Por mucho que se convenciese de que había algo dentro de aquel hombre que tenía afecto por su hija, era imposible que fuese a ponerla por delante de la versión de otro ser humano.

Pero era su deber intentarlo.

Normalmente no solía inmiscuirse en esos aspectos de la vida de otros. Había visto pasar por aquella casa otras mujeres del mismo porte y elegancia, un aspecto con el que pretendían cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Fate las observaba deambular por la mansión con caros vestidos que obviamente su padre financiaba, sonrisa falsa incrustada en la cara para disimular y actitud pedante que a ella no conseguía engañar.

La única diferencia entre las otras y Meredith es que ésta tenía la maldita cara de hablar sobre sus planes en medio de la casa. Y lo que más odiaba Fate en el universo era la gente con tan poco cerebro.

\- Pasa – la voz de su padre tenía la capacidad de ser baja y audible para todos a la vez. Fate respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, ateniéndose a las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer.

Apretó los puños cuando se encontró delante del enorme escritorio de Jail Testarossa. Él estaba allí sentado, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, mirándole con cierta sorpresa en el rostro. Obviamente, Fate no solía acercarse al estudio personal que había construido en la mansión.

Los ojos rojos de su hija vagaron desconcertados ante el aspecto tenebroso de la habitación. Estaba repleta de cuadros pertenecientes al surrealismo, trofeos de una categoría que desconocía, estatuas inertes con expresiones degradadas. Todo dentro de aquel sitio parecía haber sido congelado, parado en un momento exacto del tiempo, como si allí no pasasen los segundos.

Intentando devolver su pensamiento a la razón por la que estaba allí, Fate sacudió la cabeza. Nada más mirar a los ojos de su padre, sintió su corazón encogerse de nuevo, asustada.

\- Padre – comenzó. Él parecía expectante – Tengo que contarte algo.

\- Me tienes en ascuas ¿qué te trae por aquí? – de nuevo esa sonrisa sibilina que le recordaba a un leopardo agazapado entre la maleza, a punto de atacar. Fate desvió la mirada, intimidada.

\- El viernes pasado… Ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Sí, yo… Es sobre Meredith.

Él levantó una ceja, cada vez más intrigado.

\- ¿Sobre Meredith? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- El viernes – repitió Fate, intentando encontrar las palabras para sonar convincente. No tienes que sonarlo, es la verdad. Esa mujer es una arpía. – Estaba a punto de irme al cine cuando escuché una voz que venía del cuarto de los muebles. El que apenas utilizamos.

Su padre asintió lentamente, mientras la escuchaba. No parecía dispuesto a relajar la tensión y ella se sentía como cuando estaba a punto de actuar delante de treinta personas en las audiciones. Tenía que demostrar de alguna manera que llevaba la razón, como si hubiese espacio válido para la mentira.

\- Bien pues… Me acerqué para oír de quién era la voz… Y era de ella – tragó saliva – E-estaba hablando por teléfono. No sé con quién. Pero le decía cosas… Cosas que no te gustarían, padre.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Jail Testarossa se revolvió en su silla, esperando oír algo realmente interesante.

\- Ella estaba diciendo que tenía un plan. Un plan para quitarte el dinero. También dijo que los hombres ricos sois todos tontos – _mierda ¿debería haber excluido esa parte?_

Se hizo un silencio sostenido por hilos. Fate se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuese a estrellarse contra el suelo, como quien aguarda la muerte mientras cae su avión. Ninguna palabra que saliese ahora de su boca le resultaba de suficiente credibilidad para convencer a su padre. Y la ira iba a caer. Sobre alguna persona tenía que caer.

Él empezó a golpear la mesa con sus dedos, lentamente, algo que la puso mucho más nerviosa.

\- Fate – su tono era demasiado paciente para ser verdad – pensaba que estas cosas no eran de tu estilo.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pensaba – continuó, con agresividad escondida bajo esa tranquilidad inusitada – que los celos y las mentiras no eran lo tuyo.

El nerviosismo que llevaba apoderándose de ella desde que había llamado a la puerta se esfumó en ese mismo instante. Una incredulidad mezclada con el fuego del enfado comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, transformando su cara rápidamente en un reflejo de su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De verdad piensas que tengo alguna razón para mentir!?

\- ¡_A mí no me gritas_! – la voz de su padre fue tan alta y tan autoritaria que Fate volvió a sentirse pequeña, un conejo agazapado en una esquina observando llegar al león – Meredith no es una mujer así. Sus intenciones conmigo son buenas.

\- Su concepto de bueno es aprovecharse de _ti_ – Fate intentó mantener la calma mientras las manos le temblaban. Volvió a apretar los puños y respiró lentamente, pensando en una manera de hacerle ver la verdad.

\- No voy a consentir – el tono de su padre iba en aumento – que hables así de mi pareja, Fate. ¡No lo voy a consentir!

\- ¡Te estoy contando la _verdad_!

\- ¡No me grit…!

\- ¿¡Por qué no puedes creerme una sola vez!? ¿¡Qué ganaría yo mintiéndote ahora mismo!?

Él la miró desde debajo de sus cejas, con el ceño tan fruncido que debía de dolerle la tensión a la que estaba sometiendo su frente.

\- Mi infelicidad. Eso es todo lo que tú quieres.

\- ¡Qué…! ¡Qué estupidez! – Fate extendió los brazos, exasperada, y perdió la compostura que hasta ese momento había mantenido frente al escritorio. Se volvió hacia uno de los trofeos de la derecha y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, incapaz de pensar en aquel momento en una cosa que no fuese la rabia que le daba no ser creída.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia él y le señaló.

\- De acuerdo, haz lo que tú quieras, pero yo ya te he avisado – las palabras le salían tan atropelladas que le dio vergüenza no tener la suficiente práctica para hablar como su padre lo hacía, alto y claro. No estaba acostumbrada a dejar ir sus emociones – eso es lo que oí el viernes pasado y eso es lo que ella está haciendo. Se está aprovechando de tu dinero como todas lo hicieron. No quiere otra cosa de ti que eso.

\- ¿Acaso tú quieres algo más de mí que eso? ¿Te crees diferente?

Aquella pregunta le golpeó como una bala. Nunca se había planteado todo desde ese punto de vista. La realidad le dejó muda, como si le hubiesen borrado todos sus pensamientos y razonamientos de un tortazo.

Llevaba semanas intentando demostrarle a su padre que iba a cambiar pero no por hacerlo sentir orgulloso sino porque tenía miedo de que dejase de mantenerla. Lo único que la mantenía allí era que tenía un lugar donde dormir, comida, sustento. Si ella hubiese querido irse, lo podría haber hecho.

Quiso llevarse las manos a la cabeza y llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Tenía argumentos. Ella no era Meredith.

\- ¡Pues claro que soy diferente! – a pesar de que contestó tarde y su padre había notado la duda y debilidad en su cara, no quería rendirse ante sus ataques psicológicos – Soy tu maldita hija, Jail. La razón por la que yo no quiero más que tu dinero es porque tú siempre has sido tan egoísta como para no darme más que eso.

Se hizo otro silencio inescrutable. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, de nuevo un duelo de miradas que esta vez Fate no quería perder. Su padre acabó por abrir la boca e interrumpir la tensión.

\- Vete de mi despacho. Esta conversación está acabada.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero NADA! – el grito de su padre la ahuyentó hasta la puerta – No voy a creer las tonterías que inventas. ¡Eres tan solo una niña que necesita falta de atención! Y así es como te malcrió tu madre.

_Pum_. Un enorme cambio en la situación.

\- Ni se te ocurra hablar mal de mi madre.

La mirada que Fate le dirigió hizo que esta vez su padre se sintiese el conejo que espera ser devorado, pero tan solo duró unos segundos. Sabía que su hija había heredado esa capacidad de intimidar a la gente aunque pocas veces la utilizaba. Los ojos amarillos de Jail Testarossa emitieron un destello de profundo orgullo ante la parte monstruosa que había creado dentro de Fate. Era lo que realmente necesitaba para que pudiese continuar con su legado, con su modo de vida.

No iba a flaquear ante sus sentimientos como padre. Había querido formar una mujer de hielo, un ser humano incapaz de desear otra cosa que no fuese fuerza y soledad. Lo había deseado con tanta fuerza que se había olvidado a veces de que estaba ante una niña.

La conversación terminó allí. Fate salió del despacho de su padre dando un portazo y subió a su habitación con prisa. Él se quedó sentado en su silla con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos, pensativo.

Después de la tormenta no siempre viene la calma.

* * *

\- ¡De acuerdo, chicos! Empecemos de nueeeeevo – Nanoha se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó con sus finos dedos, pensativa – Oye, Suzuka, ¿te importa si le pones más… Más ganas? Más ansia. No sé si me explico.

La chica pelimorada de pelo ondulado le miró sin entender, tímida. A pesar de que Nanoha fuese dulce y adorable, tenía una parte bastante intimidante cuando se ponía a mandar. Fate la observaba desde una butaca en la primera fila mientras comía galletas y se sonreía a sí misma.

\- N-no sé qué quieres dec…

\- ¡Quiero que me grites! – Fate se aguantó una carcajada por el entusiasmo que Nanoha ponía como directora - ¡Que te oiga toda la sala!

\- N-no sé si puedo…

\- ¡Claro que puedes! – la cobriza puso sus manos en sus hombros y la zarandeó levemente, algo que a Suzuka pareció sentarle como un terremoto. La pelimorada se separó de Nanoha medio mareada. Ella se giró hacia el par de chicos que charlaban en la parte de atrás del escenario - ¡Michael, Luke! ¡Más enfado, más credibilidad! – y los dos asintieron rápidamente, sorprendidos por la llamada de atención.

Nanoha bajó con ágiles pasos del escenario y corrió a sentarse en la butaca al lado de Fate.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Desde cero! – gritó. Suzuka, Michael, Luke y un par de extras más empezaron a interpretar su escena.

_\- ¿Ha visto usted a Tracia?_

_\- ¿Quién pregunta?_

_\- ¡Oh, que desfachatez! ¿No me reconoce? Soy un lord muy reputado._

_\- Perdone que le diga pero su atuendo no dice lo mismo._

_\- ¡Es la nueva moda! ¿Es que acaso no la conoce?_

Mientras actuaban siguiendo las directrices que antes habían recibido en forma de corrección, Nanoha se deslizó para acercarse a la oreja de Fate con una media sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar la escena.

\- ¿Me das una de esas galletas?

Fate levantó una ceja mientras masticaba, burlona.

\- ¿Te puedes permitir comer una galleta? No quiero que con uno de esos gritos se la escupas a alguien en la cara.

Nanoha se volvió hacia ella durante tan solo un segundo para sacarle la lengua. Luego hizo un gesto a Suzuka para que interpretase su papel con más brío, con una cara de exasperación que hizo que Fate se riese por lo bajo.

\- Para tu información, graciosilla – le susurró la cobriza al ver cómo se reía, sin poder contener una risa ella también – es necesaria esta _tediosa labor_ para que la gente se entere de cómo se tiene que actuar.

\- Sí, sí – dijo Fate mientras se llevaba otra galleta a la boca, irónica – pero no creo que puedas comer nada mientras haces esta _tediosa_ _labor._

La mano de Nanoha fue demasiado rápida para que la rubia pudiese pararle. Agarró una galleta del paquete que Fate tenía en su regazo y se la llevó a la boca con una rapidez inusual. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Fate, Nanoha le sonrió levemente mientras masticaba con cara de vencedora.

La escena había acabado. La cobriza volvió a levantarse de la butaca y empezó a corregir todo aquello que había visto levemente modificable. En realidad, Fate se había sorprendido gratamente en todos los ensayos, pues los chicos que habían decidido actuar en la obra tenían madera de actores. Sin embargo, para Nanoha nada era lo suficientemente perfecto.

Excepto Yuuno y Fate. Esas eran sus dos únicas debilidades, a las que no se atrevía a tocar. Seguía manteniendo que tenían una especie de don natural para el teatro y que ella no podría mejorar lo que ellos ya hacían de forma espontánea.

Fate hubiese añadido a eso la facilidad y la maestría con la que Nanoha era capaz de interpretar al complejo personaje de Jasón. Además del hecho de que fuese un hombre (y eso necesitaba de una gestualidad especial), Nanoha bailaba en el escenario. Ella tan solo se sentía una hormiga cuando tenía que realizar algo junto a la cobriza, su pan de cada día. Al fin y al cabo, eran protagonistas de la obra.

Recordando lo mucho que le gustaba la forma de actuar de Nanoha, apenas notó a la persona que se había sentado a su izquierda e intentaba mantener una conversación con ella.

\- ¿Fate? ¿Estás ahí?

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos con cara de sorpresa. Hayate estaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa que le hizo volver a relajar el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Una tarde muy aburrida?

Fate se encogió de hombros.

\- No, realmente. Es divertido ver a Nanoha gritarle a la gente – se volvió con una sonrisa hacia su amiga, que se rio mientras comprobaba en primera persona a lo que Fate se refería. Nanoha estaba de nuevo sobreactuando a todo volumen mientras el resto le miraba con cara de miedo, incapaces de seguir sus órdenes.

Hayate había conseguido el papel de la criada que siempre acompañaba a Tracia. Eso a Fate le había aportado una especie de relajación, pues en la mayoría de sus escenas estaba rodeada de gente con la que tenía confianza. Ella nunca había sido el centro de nada, y mucho menos de una obra de teatro que iba a ser representada en unos meses delante de cientos de personas. El hecho de ser el personaje principal dentro del núcleo de protagonistas no le daba mucha seguridad, sintiendo que nada más salir al escenario iba a quedarse en blanco.

Tener a sus amigos y a Nanoha cerca siempre ayudaba un poco. Con ellos podía sacar sin miedo la fuerza con la que interpretaba cuando se metía en el rol de Tracia. Y si fallaba en alguna frase, podría remediarlo sin vergüenza.

\- ¿Y Yuuno? – musitó Fate, intentando que no se le escuchase hablar mientras Nanoha estaba mandando – Su escena es ahora.

\- Está por llegar – Hayate agarró una galleta y se la llevó a la boca – se entretuvo por el camino con Verossa.

La rubia emitió un asentimiento en forma de "hmm". Siguió mirando a Nanoha gritar intentando disimular la sonrisa que se le escapaba, pero su amiga le dio un pequeño codazo. Fate borró la sonrisa tonta y cogió otra galleta, sabiendo que Hayate tenía un sexto sentido para notar esas cosas.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a decirle que te gusta?

\- Shhh – Fate se volvió hacia ella y le tapó la boca con demasiada fuerza – Baja la voz.

Hayate frunció el ceño y apartó la fría mano de Fate de sus labios.

\- ¿De verdad te crees que no se te nota?

\- Ella no lo nota. Y Yuuno tampoco. Con eso me basta – respondió Fate, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que se recostaba sobre la butaca, cansada. Su cerebro estaba cansado de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado en el cine. Tenía ganas de preguntarle a Nanoha lo que había significado el comentario que le hizo al oído y el baile de sus manos por su pierna, pero sentía que si lo hacía estaría traicionando de alguna manera a su amigo.

La cobriza era un mar desconocido. No la había visto volver a actuar de forma cariñosa con Yuuno, pero entre líneas se podía entender que entre ellos había algo. Y Fate no tenía claro si Nanoha tan solo estaba probándola con aquellas frases o aquellos gestos íntimos que tenían entre ellas.

Le gustaba, sí. Pero no iba a arriesgar la felicidad de Yuuno y la confianza que había entre ellas en una declaración de amor. Sus sentimientos iban a más pero tenía que reprimirlos como fuese.

_¿Por qué una chica como ella querría tener algo con una chica como yo? No hay nada interesante en mí. Soy aburrida. No soy inteligente. Me pongo nerviosa con todo lo que hace. Ni siquiera tengo la valentía de decirle lo que siento._

\- Fate, no vas a poder estar siempre así – susurró Hayate, acercándose a ella – y ella está haciéndose la tonta. Ambas os gustáis.

Fate le miró como si estuviese loca.

\- Ella _está_ con _Yuuno_. Y fin del asunto – con aquel tema había perdido el apetito. Dejó las galletas a un lado y soltó un suspiro largo. La confusión mental era la sensación más desagradable del mundo.

\- Hace como que está con él para alentarte a ti. Dios mío, se ve a leguas – Hayate se llevó una mano a la cabeza, harta de que su amiga no viese lo obvio que era – al menos ten las agallas de preguntarle qué fue lo que sucedió en el cine.

\- Oh, venga, vale – Fate levantó la voz más de lo que quería – voy a ir a decirle "eh, Nanoha, qué tal. Verás, me preguntaba si el tema de calentarnos la una a la otra entra en tu percepción de amistad"

\- ¿Ves? – un chico que estaba esperando su turno para actuar las estaba mirando y Hayate bajó la voz y se acercó más a Fate, sin querer llamar tanto la atención – Tú misma te das cuenta de que eso no es amistad.

\- ¿Y qué si no lo es? No puedo hacerle eso a Yuuno.

\- ¡Yuuno te lo está haciendo a ti!

\- ¡Él se lanzó primero!

\- Mira, Fate – su amiga le cogió tan fuerte de la manga de su sudadera que tuvo que tragar saliva, asustada. Cuando Hayate se ponía seria, le recordaba a una madre cuando encontraba el cuarto de sus hijos totalmente desordenado – todo vale en el amor y la guerra.

No quiso contradecirle eso. Yuuno no había dudado ni un segundo a la hora de ir a por Nanoha, incluso cuando estaba solamente a dos asientos de Fate. Él mismo podría haber intuido los sentimientos de su amiga pero los había menospreciado al lado de los suyos propios, o había visto una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla escapar por los deseos de otro. Eran hermanos, sí. Pero aquello se salía de la hermandad.

Yuuno había dado el primer paso hacia Nanoha, pero también había dado el primer paso hacia la traición.

Quizás fuese por el ambiente teatral que le rodeaba, pero sintió la adrenalina del drama correr por sus venas.

\- Tienes razón. Tengo que hablar con Nanoha.

\- Tienes que ir a por Nanoha.

\- ¡Debo ir a por ella!

La conversación alentadora tipo entrenador- jugador de rugby fue interrumpida por la aparición de la cobriza, que había terminado de reñir a los actores y volvía a su sitio. Les sonrió a ambas, sin comprender.

\- ¿A por quién tienes que ir, Fate?

La cara de Fate empezó de nuevo a subir de temperatura, roja como un tomate. No la había oído llegar por la intensa charla que estaba teniendo con Hayate. Titubeó, nerviosa, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin poder pronunciar nada con sentido. Hacía cinco segundos estaba decidida a preguntarle sin rodeos a Nanoha todas sus dudas y de pronto se deshacía con su presencia.

\- Bueno, yo voy a prepararme – rio Hayate a su lado, revolviendo el pelo rubio de Fate - ¡Ahora nos vemos, Nanoha!

_No, no, no, no, no, no. Maldita Hayate, me ha dejado en la estacada._

La cobriza sonrió a su amiga mientras se iba hacia el telón, tras el cual había una pequeña sala donde solían dejar sus pertenencias y vestirse con algo característico del personaje al que interpretaban. Nanoha se sentó de nuevo en su sitio a la derecha de Fate mientras miraba con curiosidad la reacción que había tenido ante su pregunta.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo?

\- N-no, no, claro que no – tartamudeó – es que estaba hablando con Hayate sobre preguntarte una cosa y de pronto has aparecido y… - _mierda, ahora ya sí que no puedes huir._

En los ojos de Nanoha se cruzó un destello de interés, haciendo que Fate se encogiese más en su sitio, acorralada por sus gritos mentales y la mirada de la chica. Intentó mantener la calma respirando más lento, sin querer que Nanoha notase lo muy preocupada y nerviosa que le ponía aquel tema.

\- ¿Preguntarme una cosa? ¿Qué cosa?

_No me mires con esa cara de ángel porque no voy a ser capaz._

\- E-es una… Es una tontería, te lo aseguro, o sea no es que me importe ni nada de eso, es una duda que tenía porque bueno a veces me pongo a pensar y me planteo cosas y… - se paró y tomó aire – estoy divagando ¿verdad?

\- Sí – la risa de Nanoha le dio las fuerzas necesarias para no desmayarse – al grano, Fate.

Empezó a jugar con sus manos, muerta de incertidumbre. No sabía qué conclusión sacaría Nanoha ante su pregunta, pero ninguna de ellas entraba en la imagen que había querido crear de sus sentimientos hacia ella. No era muy buena actriz a la hora de enmascarar su comportamiento, pero hasta el momento no había hecho ninguna referencia a lo que había entre ellas dos. Se sentía a punto de saltar de un avión en paracaídas. Como si no se fuese a abrir.

\- Q-quería preguntarte… Qué es lo que significó para ti lo que pasó en el cine.

Lo dijo muy rápido pero la respuesta facial de Nanoha fue tan inmediata que no dudó de que lo había entendido. La cobriza empezó a ruborizarse lentamente. Pasó de tener los ojos clavados en los de Fate a mover la mirada de un lado para otro, nerviosa. Se revolvió en su sitio, en silencio, sin saber qué contestarle. Todo eso en un conjunto armónico que hizo que Fate pensase que definitivamente el paracaídas estaba roto.

\- Y-yo… - el tartamudeo de Nanoha le devolvió esperanzas. La había puesto incómoda, pero eso tenía que significar algo – Fate, yo…

De pronto, Nanoha levantó los ojos de forma decidida y le miró fijamente, como si fuese a decir algo trascendente en aquel instante. Seguía colorada pero tenía una seguridad en el rostro que era indudable. El corazón de Fate dejó de latir por un instante.

\- Fate, tengo que decírtelo.

Silencio breve. Ni un solo pestañeo.

\- La verdad es que yo…

\- ¡Chicas!

Yuuno había aparecido en el momento más inoportuno del mundo. Abrazó a Nanoha por detrás con una enorme sonrisa y aire bonachón, dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojada y llena de pecas. Ambas permanecieron allí, interrumpidas, con cara desconcertada y estáticas como piedras.

El chico miró primero a Fate y luego se separó algo de Nanoha para asombrarse por la similitud en la expresión de ambas.

\- Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo?

La cobriza fue la primera en reaccionar, como siempre. Se levantó ágilmente, recuperando repentinamente todo el nerviosismo y la duda que antes se habían disipado. Movió las piernas, indecisa, y cogió la mano de Yuuno.

\- ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Ven! ¡Es tu escena! ¡Vámonos! – y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir nada, Nanoha estaba arrastrándolo hacia el telón, siguiendo la senda que antes había dejado Hayate.

Fate se quedó allí, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Empezó a notar una ira profunda subir desde su corazón, extenderse por su cuerpo, y calentar de nuevo lo que antes la aparición de su amigo había dejado congelado. Les dirigió una mirada asesina mientras los observaba desaparecer.

\- Maldito Yuuno – se atrevió a decir por lo bajo, con los dientes apretados.

* * *

La semana pasó a una velocidad vertiginosa. Entre los ensayos de la obra de teatro (en la que de pronto estaba profundamente involucrada) y las sesiones intensas de estudio con Nanoha, apenas pudo pararse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese vivir el angustioso día a día.

Incluso con esa falta de tiempo, tuvo un par de momentos para quedar con Yuuno y jugar a videojuegos y otro par para atender a clase y tomar apuntes. Fate se sentía finalmente haciendo algo productivo con su vida, aunque no sabía si era a costa de su salud mental.

El tema de Nanoha no había vuelto a surgir. Y no era porque no hubiese momentos perfectos para sacarlo, sino que Hayate no estaba constantemente a su lado para recordarle que tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad si quería salir victoriosa. Necesitaba ese pequeño empujón que le obligase a sacar fuera sus sentimientos.

En su mente, las palabras que Nanoha no le había dicho estaban danzando, en un mar infinito de posibilidades.

Poco a poco, fue perdiendo las ganas de declararse abiertamente, cuando observaba a Yuuno y la cobriza lanzarse bromas de forma adorable caminando por la calle. Ella los seguía siempre detrás, intentando desviar su atención hacia el resto de sus amigos, pero era incapaz de olvidar la idea de que estaba perdiendo.

¿Y qué era más importante? ¿La sonrisa constante de Yuuno o las ganas tremendas que tenía de vestir ella esa sonrisa? No podía respondérselo en aquel momento.

Todo cambió repentinamente el domingo por la tarde, nueve días después de que Nanoha y ella hubiesen cruzado la última palabra sobre aquel tema. Fate seguía notando sus dedos clavados en la pierna, podía rememorar perfectamente lo que recorrió su cuerpo cuando estaba en el cine derritiéndose lentamente. Las palabras seductoras de Nanoha colándose dentro de ella.

Pestañeó. Estaba ante su libro de Literatura Universal y había perdido totalmente el ritmo de la lectura. Le había prometido a Nanoha que para el lunes iba a tener preparado un tema concreto, pero aún no había comenzado a estudiárselo. Aquella tarde aburrida había decidido ponerse a ello antes de que la cobriza le riñese.

_¿Cómo quiere que me estudie esto si está todo el rato dando vueltas por mi cabeza? Es su culpa. Si su intención era ser la novia de Yuuno no debería haberme cogido la mano en el cine. Ni haber dormido conmigo en la fiesta. Ni haberse pegado tanto a mí en ese maldito probador. Dios, llevo un mes y medio de locos._

El sonido de su móvil vibrando le sacó con un susto de sus pensamientos. Lo cogió con cara extrañada. No esperaba ninguna llamada para aquella tarde. En la pantalla apareció un número desconocido para Fate.

Sin tiempo para pensar, lo cogió.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Fate, hola – la voz de la otra persona era serena – Soy Arf.

_¿Arf?_

Aquello descolocó totalmente a Fate, casi tanto como le había descolocado la primera de las llamadas de Nanoha. Sabía que la pelirroja debía de tener su teléfono pues estaban ahora en el mismo grupo de amigos, pero no tenía ninguna razón aparente por la que quisiese hablar con ella. No eran excesivamente cercanas pero la había visto intentar acercarse numerosas veces. Le gustaba su falta de vergüenza y su aire tranquilo, sosegado. Tenía una capacidad enorme de disipar los nervios de Fate, como si con ella pudiese comportarse tal y como era, y no el manojo de inseguridades que surgía cuando aparecía Nanoha.

\- H-hola Arf – Fate se pasó la mano por el pelo, sin asimilar todo bien - ¿Por qué me llamas?

\- Bueno, quería preguntarte una cosa.

\- Dispara – sonrió la rubia.

Arf pareció dudar unos instantes, como si no tuviese clara la pregunta que quería hacerle.

\- La verdad es que es sobre el teatro – los músculos de Fate se relajaron. Eso tenía sentido. Le estaba llamando para preguntarle sobre la obra – e-estoy un poco dudosa. ¿El jueves que viene ensayamos?

\- ¿Por qué no deberíamos hacerlo?

\- Bueno, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que es prácticamente navidades – Arf soltó una risa – y me preguntaba si íbamos a frenar los ensayos por eso.

Y era verdad. Aunque para Fate el tiempo se había convertido en algo secundario, era ya casi la segunda semana de diciembre y no tenía planeado nada para las vacaciones. Tampoco es que fuesen a ser un descanso para ella. En enero tenía los exámenes y había estado estudiando demasiado para descuidarlo todo en el último minuto. En su casa no había un ambiente muy navideño y su padre la mayoría de veces pasaba esa época del año fuera, en viajes de trabajo.

Fate solo tenía el recuerdo vago de lo que era una navidad familiar, un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña. Su madre y ella decoraban juntas la casa y el árbol, y luego comían chocolates juntas mientras veían películas en la televisión. Jugaban a que ella era una maga que controlaba los truenos y que su madre era su capitana quien le daba las misiones.

Rememorarlo le sacó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Fate? – preguntó Arf, extrañada por su silencio.

\- S-sí, sí. Lo siento – intentó volver al tema de conversación – supongo que Nanoha parará los ensayos esta semana. Sería raro que lo hiciera esta sin haber avisado con antelación – con un rubor de mejillas y los ojos brillantes al hablar de Nanoha, continuó – sabes que no es muy espabilada, pero cuando se trata del teatro se pone muy seria y se lo toma todo muy a pecho.

\- Sientes mucho cariño hacia Nanoha ¿no?

La voz de Arf le sonó incluso entristecida. Fate se ruborizó aun más.

\- Sí, bueno, a ver, somos amigas – _¿por qué no me suena convincente ni a mí?_

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo. Al final, Arf dijo:

\- Fate ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? Y no quiero sonar indiscreta.

\- No, claro, dime lo que sea – Fate se sentía realmente avergonzada de resultar aburrida hablando sobre Nanoha a todas horas. Era normal que la nombrase en dos de cada tres conversaciones. Se culpó a sí misma por ser tan repetitiva, diciéndose que si hablase de una vez con ella sobre sus sentimientos dejaría de rondarle tanto esa idea por la cabeza.

\- Tú… ¿A ti te gustan las chicas?

_Bum. Vaya pregunta._

Fate ni siquiera se lo había planteado. De hecho ¿a ella le gustaba algún ser humano? Era algo que se preguntó durante mucho tiempo hasta que apareció Nanoha. La atracción física para ella era un concepto bastante desconocido. Quizás fuese porque no había estado lo suficientemente cerca de alguien como para experimentar esa tensión sexual, pero hasta llegar a los diecinueve años no había considerado a nadie interesante a sus ojos.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- A mí también me gustan las chicas.

_¿Pero qué coño…?_

\- De hecho, me estaba preguntando… - Arf siguió hablando como si lo que acababa de decir fuese el típico comentario dentro de una charla entre amigas – Verás, me pareces muy guapa.

_Esto está yéndose de raro. De verdad. Se está escapando entre mis manos._

Y me preguntaba… Si querrías en algún momento tener una cita conmigo – Arf soltó una risa nerviosa que hizo que Fate se sonrojase enormemente – a ver, no me gusta el término cita. Quedar. Tomar algo. Conocernos.

_Dios. Dios. Dios._

Fate se quedó en silencio, queriendo comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando en aquel mismo instante. Era demasiada información para su cabeza de piedra. Arf interpretó el hecho de que no se oyese ni una mosca como que había cometido un error. Incluso su reposada actitud estaba de los nervios.

No sabía qué decir.

_¿Acepto? ¿Le digo que no? ¿Por qué solamente puedo pensar en si Nanoha estaría molesta con esto? Ella está con otra persona. Ha besado a esa otra persona en mi cara varias veces. No debería cerrarme puertas si somos amigas. Al fin y al cabo, tengo mi derecho a ser feliz. A quedar con chicas. A… A superarla ¿no?_

_¿Quiero superarla? Dios…_

\- No quiero – continuó, rápidamente – fastidiar nada si Nanoha y tú…

\- Nanoha y yo… - la interrumpió Fate, obligada a hablar llegado el momento – no tenemos nada. Somos amigas – Fate inspiró profundamente – y me gustaría quedar contigo algún día, sí, ¿por qué no?

Aguantó la respiración lo suficiente como para oír a Arf soltar un sonido de alegría seguido de una risa cantarina. Eso fue suficiente para relajar la tensión a la que había sometido su cuerpo. No sabía si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto y si eso afectaría en un futuro a su enorme confianza con Nanoha pero algo dentro de ella no quería rechazar a esa chica.

Tenía ganas de sentirse bien. Hayate y Verossa habían empezado una relación. Yuuno y Nanoha estaban teniendo algo indefinido. Y Fate estaba allí, solitaria, esperando encontrar una oportunidad con una persona que era una continua duda.

Se sintió feliz con su decisión.

\- G-genial – dijo Arf, y en su voz se notó que estaba sonriendo – Tengo… Tengo que colgar. Pero te llamaré mañana ¿vale? Y hablamos más sobre esto. Sé de una pizzería genial que podría gustarte.

Eso sacó una sonrisa dulce a Fate.

\- Me parece estupendo, Arf. Hablamos mañana.

\- ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Adiós!

La ilusión que le había hecho a Arf era suficiente recompensa para Fate. Se quedó mirando el móvil con una sonrisa, intentando evitar que las dudas aplacaran su mente. Pero eran muchas. Y Literatura Universal había quedado claramente relegada por la incertidumbre.

¿Qué iba a pensar Nanoha?


	10. Tired

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 10: Tired**

La pregunta le estaba matando. Tenía unas ganas terribles de contarle a Nanoha lo de su cita con Arf y, a la vez, un deseo interno de esconderle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Esa contradicción consumía casi todos sus pensamientos, dejando a un lado los estudios, Yuuno, su padre y el teatro. Por una parte lo agradeció, harta ya de comerse el coco por tantas cosas durante un mismo día. Por otra parte, era insoportable la bipolaridad mental que tenía en aquel momento.

Iba a explotar, como bien le había dicho Hayate. Explotar sobre sus sentimientos y explotar sobre lo de Arf. Y no sabía cuál de las dos cosas iban a apartar a Nanoha de ella más.

Aquel miércoles por la tarde, Fate había decidido que su escaso ingenio no aceptaba más información y había invitado a Nanoha a su casa por primera vez. Quería ver la televisión con ella, reírse, olvidarse de las preocupaciones que tan ocupada la tenían, salir un poco de la rutina de decisiones que se había marcado.

La cobriza había respondido a eso con ilusión.

Cuando Nanoha entró en la enorme mansión en la que vivía Fate, sus ojos la repasaron lentamente con un callado "wow". Ella tan solo se sonrió, comprendiendo que Nanoha nunca había estado en una casa de tanto lujo, cosa que tampoco era ni mucho menos mejor que vivir en un ambiente familiar. La casa de Nanoha era más un lugar de reunión de amigos que de convivencia de familia, pero no se había aventurado a preguntar por qué sus padres estaban tan ausentes. Tampoco sabía si tenía ningún hermano.

\- Estoy flipando – musitó Nanoha. Dio una pequeña carrera hasta las escaleras y palpó con los ojos como platos la barandilla de madera tallada. Se volvió hacia Fate y ésta tuvo que contener una risita - ¿Tu escalera es una obra de arte?

\- Eres una exagerada.

\- Esto tiene que haberlo hecho Bernini o alguien por el estilo – sus dedos repasaron el barniz, acariciando la silueta de una pequeña escultura de ángel.

Fate le miró un rato más mientras Nanoha iba tocando todo aquello que le parecía impresionante, con los ojos iluminados y la actitud de un niño en el zoo. Cada vez que la cobriza se comportaba así no podía hacer otra cosa que observarla embelesada.

_Cómo puedo siquiera intentar sustituirla… No sé si eso es posible._

Ante este repentino pensamiento, Fate se obligó a salir de su estado de inopia e interrumpir la visita cultural que Nanoha estaba llevando a cabo en el recibidor de su casa.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos al salón? – preguntó. Nanoha se volvió hacia ella con rostro serio.

\- ¿Tu salón también es un museo?

\- Nanoha, definitivamente eres una exagerada.

\- Lo digo en serio, ¿cómo puedes vivir en un sitio tan…?

\- ¿Frío? ¿Sobrio? ¿Aburrido?

\- Iba a decir pintoresco – Nanoha puso los ojos en blanco y luego se acercó a Fate, cogiéndole del brazo. Sus ojos volvieron a desdibujar una chispa de emoción – Enséñame el salón.

\- Si me lo ordenas, lo hago con más ganas.

\- ¡Enséñame el salón! – respondió Nanoha con tono solemne, justo como cuando corregía a alguien en el teatro. Ambas se rieron, Fate guardándose las ganas de decirle lo sexy que le parecía cuando utilizaba esa faceta suya.

Cuando llegaron a la enorme habitación que constituía el salón de Fate, Nanoha casi se desmaya. Debía ser unas tres veces más grande que el suyo y el aspecto gigantesco y grandilocuente que había notado en la entrada no tenía nada que ver con el aire refinado que se respiraba allí. Había tres sofás, dos alfombras, una enorme mesa, cinco esculturas y cuatro cortinas rojas que le hicieron sentir como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo al siglo quince.

\- Fate. Madre mía. Esto parece la casa de Mozart.

\- ¿Lo tomo como un cumplido? – dijo ella entre risas, mientras caminaba hacia el sofá que se encontraba frente a la gran televisión de plasma – No creo que Mozart tuviese esta tele.

\- Infravaloras a Mozart – rio Nanoha, aun haciéndose a la idea de todo lo que le rodeaba. Sus ojos buscaron como locos cada detalle de la habitación, intentando percibir el aire artístico. Todo estaba tan imbuido en un silencio pétreo que le producía hasta tensión. Fate estaba acostumbrada a esa reacción por parte de cualquiera que llevase a su casa, pero Nanoha como siempre estaba luciéndose en sus divagaciones.

\- ¿Vas a venir a sentarte aquí de una vez?

\- Voy, voy – Nanoha cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, como quien huele una tarta.

Fate levantó una ceja y se aguantó una risa.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

\- Huele a ti por todas partes.

Las mejillas de Fate se tiñeron de un rubor que hacía días que no experimentaba. La reciente confianza y tranquilidad que le daba Nanoha había aplacado el nerviosismo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Realmente sabía que si la cobriza hubiese querido devolverla a ese estado de vergüenza podría haberlo hecho solo con acercar sus labios un poco más de lo normal a su pálida cara. Mientras hubiese distancia entre sus cuerpos, Fate se veía capaz de pensar racionalmente.

A ratos.

\- ¿Huelo a algo?

Nanoha se rio y se dirigió definitivamente hacia el sofá.

\- Todo el mundo huele a algo, Fate. Unos bien, otros mal.

\- Yuuno huele mal – no quiso decirlo con segundas intenciones pero la mirada que Nanoha le dirigió había captado ese matiz celoso innecesario. Se volvió a ruborizar, moviendo sus ojos hacia la mesa y cogiendo el mando de la televisión.

\- No huele tan mal. Solo a veces – Nanoha se sentó a su lado y se recostó – pero sí, tú hueles mejor.

_Yo huelo mejor. Fate 1, Yuuno 0._

\- Las chicas olemos mejor que los chicos – aquello también tenía otra interpretación posible. Fate tenía ganas de estamparse la mano contra la cara. Nanoha la miró de forma curiosa, estudiándola.

\- Los chicos también tienen su olor interesante, eh. No te engañes.

\- Las chicas huelen mejor. Lo sabes. Son mejor en todo – _vaya, Fate, te estás tomando muy en serio lo de la homosexualidad._

\- Depende de la chica – no quería volverse a mirar la cara de Nanoha o sabía que sus mejillas rojas acentuarían el mensaje subliminal de toda la conversación. Permaneció recta y fría, riéndose de sí misma por dentro por su estúpido pensamiento anterior sobre que había perdido los nervios con Nanoha.

\- Es verdad, depende. Las pelirrojas sois mejores – sonrió Fate, mientras pulsaba un canal cualquiera y encendía el televisor. Empezó a pasar de uno a otro, buscando algo interesante en la programación.

\- ¿Pelirrojas? Oh, ¿es que hay alguna otra en tu vida?

_Mierda._

Aquello la congeló. Dejó de cambiar de canal y su brazo se quedó allí, estático, con el mando en la mano y su dedo presionando el botón del cinco. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerla. De nuevo se había encerrado a sí misma en una habitación sin salida. Se había puesto contra la espada y la pared ella sola, sin necesidad de que Nanoha lo averiguase. Tantos días dándole vueltas a si decírselo o no y tenía que surgir justo en el momento en el que había decidido desconectar su mente, relajarse y tomar decisiones en otro momento.

Tragó saliva.

\- ¿Fate?

\- S-sí, digo no. Digo, bueno, sí. O sea que no pero sí, pero no.

Nanoha la estaba mirando expectante con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Fate no quería volverse para comprobar que estaba cometiendo un gran error. Las pecas iban a distraerla.

\- ¿Sí o no?

\- Sí.

Se hizo un silencio con gravedad propia. Sin duda, lo que menos le gustaba cuando estaba con Nanoha era cuando la cobriza decidía quedarse callada. Toda su concentración se reducía a esperar a que volviese a abrir la boca, incapaz de pensar en algo coherente para romper la tensión.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y siguió cambiando de canal, intentando hacer como que no había sucedido nada. Pero lo había hecho. Le había aceptado a Nanoha que existía otra persona, y no estaba preparada para decirle que era su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Quién es esa otra pelirroja?

\- E-es… Bueno, me pidió una cita. Nada serio, solamente…

\- ¿Quién es, Fate?

\- Arf.

_Para no estar preparada, lo sueltas todo como si te estuviese apuntando con una pistola._

Sintió la necesidad imperiosa de volverse a mirar a Nanoha, aunque tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mover la cabeza, que estaba anclada al resto de su petrificado cuerpo. Cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos lavanda, se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

Nanoha no tenía la misma cara de siempre. Estaba realmente sorprendida. No dolida, sino espantada. Fate no pudo imaginarse qué era lo que estaba pasando a toda velocidad por la mente de la cobriza pero estaba segura de que no era nada bueno.

No supo por qué pero le recordó a su cara cuando Yuuno le había dicho mientras jugaban a Mario Kart que iba a invitar a salir a la chica que le gustaba. Una especie de incertidumbre mezclada con rabia.

\- Ah – dijo Nanoha finalmente, como un suspiro – bueno, no… No me esperaba eso.

\- Ni yo. Ella me llamó y me… - _no sigas, Fate. Cierra el pico de una vez_ – me invitó a salir. El domingo. Una cena.

\- Ah. Una cena. Entiendo.

\- ¿Te molesta?

Las palabras le salieron solas. Era la gran pregunta que tenía en mente durante todos esos días. Había estado imaginando mil maneras de formularla pero no se le ocurrió ninguna más tonta que esa.

_Hubiese sido mejor "¿es un problema que salga con tu amiga?" o "¿qué piensas sobre ello?" o "¿sientes algo malo por lo que acabo de contarte?" o "¿me empotras contra esa pared de ahí y no besamos de una vez, por favor?"._

_Eso último elimínalo._

\- ¿A mí? Q-qué dices – Nanoha soltó una sonrisa tan falsa que definitivamente la metáfora entre la conversación con Yuuno y aquella se había hecho sola – Me parece genial que salgas con alguien. O sea, yo salgo con alguien, tú eres mi amiga, debes salir con alguien. Y eso.

_"Salgo con alguien". "Tu amiga". Madre mía, Nanoha, sabes dónde dar para que duela._

\- Ya. Tú sales con Yuuno. – una parte de ella estaba dolida por la afirmación y otra parte de ella quería recalcarle ese dato. Fate no era especialmente buena en los tira y afloja, pero podía salir ganando por primera vez. Si conseguía molestar a Nanoha lo suficiente, tal vez…

\- Bueno, no tenemos nada serio – musitó la cobriza, comprendido la guerra verbal que empezaban a tener – pero ¿sabes qué? Ahora que tú estás con Arf, voy a decirle a Yuuno si le parece bien que demos otro paso en lo nuestro.

Los nervios y el miedo de Fate se disiparon en ese momento. Su rostro pasó de un rubor leve a un enfado notable en su expresión. Se apartó los mechones rubios de la cara con el ceño fruncido y apretó la mandíbula, desafiante.

_No. Juegues. Conmigo._

\- Pues sí, deberías hacer eso. Salir con Yuuno. Casarte con él, si quieres. Tener hijos con él. Hasta puedes poner tu tumba al lado de la suya si te place.

\- Genial, porque era mí idea desde el principio.

\- Maravilloso.

\- Espléndido.

Ambas se cruzaron de brazos y permanecieron allí, la una junto a la otra, en tensión. Solamente se escuchaba el murmullo de la televisión, estancada en un programa basura que ninguna de las dos estaba mirando.

Tras una eternidad sin decir nada, oyó el murmullo de la cobriza:

\- ¿De verdad te gusta Arf? – la voz de Nanoha salió en aquel momento tan baja y triste que a Fate le rompió un poco la coraza que se acababa de construir para soportar sus ataques.

_No. Me gustas tú. Joder, te quiero._

Pero no dijo nada. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, su orgullo cedió ante la mirada apenada de Nanoha y se hizo la dura manteniendo el silencio. El resto de la tarde pasó demasiado lento, sintiéndose incómoda con su presencia al lado, las dos sin mediar palabra. A veces intercambiaban miradas de reojo, asustadizas, pero volvían a girar la cabeza cuando se encontraban. Como si aquello fuese un juego.

Un juego que acababa de golpearle a Nanoha también.

* * *

\- ¿Y entonces os quedasteis calladas? ¿Durante el resto de la tarde?

Fate asintió lentamente mientras Hayate la miraba con los ojos como platos. Sus ojos sorprendidos fueron transformándose lentamente en decepcionados y furiosos, todo junto en una mezcla extraña que hizo que su amiga se encogiese en el sitio. Sin duda Hayate tenía madera de madre. No quería imaginársela con una sartén en la mano.

Fate se había quedado tras el ensayo de teatro con ella y con Verossa charlando. Yuuno, Chrono y Nanoha (los otros tres que también aparecían en una escena aquel día) se habían ido escabullendo, encontrando mejores cosas que hacer que permanecer el resto de la tarde comiendo golosinas y hablando de temas poco importantes. Fate sentía que tenía que distraer su mente.

Estaban sentados en las escaleras del escenario, ella medio recostada en el escalón de arriba mientras mordía un regaliz rojo. Verossa había sentado a Hayate en su regazo en un acto de romanticismo, rimando con la continua empalagosidad que se respiraba junto a ellos. Fate no se había extrañado porque hubiesen empezado tan pronto y con tantas ganas una relación. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que había estado deseando encontrar a su "príncipe" toda su vida, aunque por mucho que repasase al chulo de Verossa no encontraba la similitud entre la fina realiza y su aire seductor. Aun así, con tal de ver feliz a Hayate, ella estaba de acuerdo.

No tenía mucha confianza con él y sabía que era el amigo más cercano de Nanoha, pero era inevitable que supiese ya sobre su enrevesada vida amorosa. Hayate no era de esas personas que se guardaban los cotilleos interesantes para ella sola.

Su amiga le miraba con el ceño fruncido, a punto de regañarla.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo finalmente Fate - ¿Qué querías que le dijera? No sé si me gusta Arf.

\- Pues dile que no sabes si te gusta – bufó Hayate, cruzándose de brazos. Verossa le miraba con una sonrisa, divertido por la discusión - ¿Vosotras dos conocéis la palabra _claridad_?

Fate se aguantó una risa. Cuando se enfadaba se le hacía una arruga en la frente que siempre había encontrado especialmente cómica. Hayate se llevó las manos a la cabeza, entendiendo lo que la cara de su amiga significaba.

\- ¡Fate!

\- ¡Vale, vale! – mordió el regaliz de nuevo y rodó los ojos – Supongo que… No se nos da bien comunicarnos entre nosotras.

Y era verdad. Nanoha la había ignorado completamente durante todo el ensayo y eso le había puesto muy incómoda. Fate empezaba a estar molesta con ella, repitiéndose en su mente lo que la cobriza había dicho sobre dar un paso más en su relación con Yuuno. La sola idea le daba nauseas. Pero más que asco, sentía una profunda pena y rabia porque Nanoha no solo estaba dispuesta a llevar lo de Yuuno a otro nivel sino que se lo había dicho en la cara, sabiendo que le molestaba.

Aquella tarde, Nanoha no parecía preocupada. Tampoco enfadada. Sonreía y gritaba como siempre pero sin acercarse en ningún momento a Fate. Cuando la rubia había aparecido para hacer su escena, Nanoha no la había saludado. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, como si eso fuese suficiente para dar por hecho que las cosas seguían tensas, pero no dijeron nada más.

Hayate la sacó de sus pensamientos con un suspiro.

\- No os entiendo. Si os queréis mutuamente, lo suyo sería que salieseis juntas. Esto va a terminar muy mal si metéis a terceras personas. Y ya van dos.

\- No va a terminar mal – Fate desvió la mirada a las butacas, pensativa. Añadió por lo bajo – porque no va a empezar nada entre nosotras.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Autoconvéncete más, por favor! – Hayate le dirigió una mirada asesina – solamente hace falta una gota más para que se derrame vuestro vaso.

\- ¡Ella me lo dijo, Hayate! ¡Que quería estar con Yuuno!

\- ¡Y tú le dijiste que querías estar con Arf! ¿Acaso eso es verdad?

Fate cerró la boca y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. Aunque estuviese intentando mantener la compostura de Nanoha, por dentro era un mar de desolación. Quería disimular, ponerse una sonrisa de máscara y hacer como que nada estaba pasando. Pero era incapaz.

_Estoy enamorada de Nanoha. Maldita sea. No sé qué voy a hacer con esto._

\- Eh, chicas, no discutáis – dijo finalmente Verossa, que había permanecido en silencio desde que empezaron a hablar de Fate y sus dramas. Cogió una chuche de la bolsa y se la llevó a la boca – si ya se sabe cómo va a acabar esto.

Fate soltó una risa irónica.

\- Si no lo sé ni yo…

\- Ayer por la noche hablé con Nanoha.

Tanto Hayate como Fate se volvieron de pronto hacia él con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Llevaba toda la conversación callado y cuando parecía que ya se había acabado el tema sacaba a flote un dato tan importante como ese.

\- ¿Con Nanoha? ¿Sobre esto? – inquirió Hayate. Fate pudo ver en sus ojos la curiosidad de la presentadora de un programa de corazón. Por mucho que adorase a su amiga, no cabía duda de que tenía madera de cotilla profesional.

Verossa asintió mientras cogía otra chuchería, con indiferencia. Antes de que pudiese metérsela en la boca, Hayate se la robó de las manos y se la comió. Él se quedó con la boca medio abierta, pillado por sorpresa. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, se giró hacia su novia con los brazos abiertos y cara de decepción.

\- ¡Tú vas a hablar! ¡Ahora mismo! – le rugió la castaña, agarrándole de la camiseta con fuerza. Verossa tragó saliva. Hayate imponía demasiado cuando quería.

\- D-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero suéltame – respondió, aliviándose cuando ella aflojó sus dedos y puso la mano en su pecho, con repentina delicadeza.

Fate miraba la escena entre interesada por las palabras de Verossa y muerta de risa por la pareja tan rocambolesca que hacían.

Tras un suspiro, él se aclaró la garganta teatralmente (acorde con el contexto) y comenzó:

\- Nanoha me llamó anoche. Estaba enfadada.

\- ¿ENFAD…?

\- Calla y déjame terminar – Fate no daba crédito a lo que oía. Verossa obvió su mandíbula desencajada y prosiguió – me dijo que le había molestado que fueses a salir con Arf. Que era su amiga y que no esperaba esa puñalada por la espalda.

La furia que había guardado tanto el día anterior como aquella tarde al estar cerca de Nanoha empezó a desatarse dentro de ella. Por mucho que intentase aplacar la fuerza interna que había heredado de su padre, había ciertos momentos en los que ésta tenía que salir, aunque solía dejar que fuese mediante pequeñas dosis. Lo que estaba diciendo Verossa le resultó tan profundamente injusto que se le puso la cara roja de ira.

\- ¿Qué? – acertó a decir finalmente. Tras una breve pausa, pestañeó - ¿Que ella está molesta?

\- Sí – respondió él, temeroso de que Fate le saltase encima y le despedazase. Su expresión daba bastante miedo.

\- ¿¡Molesta!? ¿¡Porque yo decida que no puedo estar toda la vida esperando a ver si quiere algo conmigo!? – por poco se levanta de su sitio y le pega una patada a su mochila.

\- ¡Di que sí, Fate! – le alentó Hayate con los ojos llameantes de emoción, totalmente metida en el drama interior de su amiga. Verossa le tapó la boca con rapidez.

\- ¡Tú, no la apoyes! Fate, tranquila – el chico extendió los brazos en son de paz, intentando que la tranquila y tímida Fate volviese a su estado natural. Ella le miró con odio, el ceño fruncido y la respiración acelerada. Estaba realmente enfadada por lo que acababa de oír.

Nanoha estaba enfadada. Enfadada por algo en lo que Fate llevaba totalmente la razón. Llevaba casi dos meses intentando tener algo con ella y lo único que había conseguido era un par de momentos interrumpidos e indirectas inciertas que podían significar cualquier cosa. Veía a Nanoha besar a Yuuno en su cara y lo único que podía hacer era callarse y asentir, fingir que no estaba pasando nada. Hacía un esfuerzo por acercarse más a ella y acababa viendo cómo se alejaba con otra persona.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba realmente furiosa y no lo había causado su padre.

_¿Tiene acaso algún derecho sobre mí? ¿Por qué se supone que debo seguir colada por ella? ¡Si pudiese desenamorarme en este mismo instante de ti, Nanoha…! ¡Te juro que lo haría!_

La imagen de la cobriza sonriéndole, con la cara repleta de adorables pecas y sus ojos lavanda iluminando el mundo hizo que se relajase. Por muy poco equitativo que fuese aquello, Fate seguía sintiendo demasiado por Nanoha. Cada vez que la veía, algo se disparaba dentro de ella. Cuando la tenía cerca tenía que recordarse respirar para no morir en el intento. Si le tocaba, su estómago producía mariposas de forma instantánea.

Ante la mirada atónita de Hayate y Verossa, Fate se fue sintiendo cada vez más pequeña y acabó borrándosele toda ira del rostro. Se quedó allí parada, callada, con la vista clavada en sus zapatos, sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Estoy mejor – susurró, notando como una ola de dolor emocional le recorría el cuerpo.

\- Bien – Verossa le sonrió – Fate, Nanoha está celosa ¿sabes lo que significa eso, no?

\- ¿Que es tonta?

\- Aparte de que es tonta – se rio ante su ocurrencia. Fate seguía sin mirarle a la cara, entristecida – está colada por ti. Estoy con Hayate en todo esto, tenéis que hablar. Vais a hacer daño a alguien si seguís con esta mentira. Os lo estáis haciendo ya vosotras mismas. Fate, ella no quiere a Yuuno. Esto de buscar tu reacción se le ha ido de las manos.

Las palabras de Verossa eran ciertas, pero ella no podía alentarse en ese momento. Llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando demostrarle a Nanoha que era la mejor de sus opciones, pero el día anterior la había desalentado.

Solo el halo de luz de los celos de Nanoha iluminaba sus ganas todavía.

\- Mañana en la fiesta – le recordó él, haciendo que Fate levantase un poco la mirada. Se había olvidado totalmente de que era el cumpleaños de Chrono y que iban a celebrarlo en casa de Nanoha – quiero que bebas y que hables con ella.

\- ¿Cómo voy a hablar con ella si estoy borracha?

\- Por eso mismo. Borracha molas más – Hayate y él intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron, haciendo que Fate se sonrojase.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato más. Tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza para seguir comiendo golosinas como una niña pequeña despreocupada. Empezó a imaginarse escenarios de la fiesta donde ella y Nanoha acababan enfadadas de por vida, y de nuevo un conjunto de emociones negativas le invadieron el corazón. Se escondió la cara entre las manos y musitó:

\- Esto del amor es una mierda.


	11. Tonight

_**NA: Uyyyy, hoy casi no publico, he llegado terriblemente tarde de la universidad, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que estoy segura os encantará, Nanoha obtiene su merecido, entre otras cosas. Disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 11: Tonight**

_Vas a entrar ahí. Vas a hablar con ella. Vais a solucionar las cosas. Todo volverá a estar como en un principio. Sí, eso es lo que vas a hacer, Fate._

Planear nunca había sido una de sus mejores cualidades.

Yuuno le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras esperaban a que alguien abriese la puerta de la casa de Nanoha. Esa puerta blanca que desde el principio había supuesto un reto para ella ahora se transformaba en su mente en un agujero negro. Tenía tanto miedo por quedarse en blanco, tantas opciones posibles a elegir en su cabeza, que no se había atrevido a articular una palabra en el camino hasta allí.

Hayate le cogió la mano y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa que relajó sus nervios. Era curioso, pero sus amigos tenían esa capacidad de hacerle sentir segura en todo momento. Fate le devolvió la sonrisa, apretando sus dedos.

\- Estarás bien.

\- Sí, Fate – esta vez fue Yuuno el que tensó un poco su brazo para mostrarle apoyo – solucionarás tus problemas con Nanoha, ya lo verás.

Se giró hacia su amigo y asintió con una gran sonrisa. Él también estaba allí, aunque a veces Fate lo hubiese considerado una piedra en el camino. Yuuno desconocía las verdaderas razones por las que Nanoha y ella estaban enfadadas, pero estaba también triste por haberlas visto poco unidas aquellos dos días.

La puerta se abrió definitivamente y tras ella apareció el pelo cobrizo de Nanoha.

\- ¡Tan puntuales como siempre! Ojalá todos fuesen así… Llegan aquí una hora antes y pretenden que todo esté preparado – puso los ojos en blanco y luego movió el brazo, haciendo un gesto para que entrasen – Pasad, pasad.

Yuuno revolvió el pequeño flequillo de Nanoha cuando pasó a su lado y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa. Hayate le dio un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla pecosa para luego deshacerse de su abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero de la entrada. Y Fate le miró con sus grandes ojos color borgoña con una sonrisa entre apenada y sincera. Mientras sus amigos iban entre carcajadas a reunirse con el resto del grupo, ambas se quedaron solas por primera vez en lo que para Fate había sido una eternidad.

\- Estás muy guapa – dijo Nanoha finalmente. A pesar de que su tono de voz fue algo más frío de lo usual, Fate se ruborizó con facilidad. Era una noche helada y se había puesto ropa demasiado ligera. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta blanca bastante pegada y una chupa negra que Yuuno le había regalado en su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Aunque no lo fuese a reconocer, se había vestido excesivamente femenina, comparado con lo que solía vestir. Su pelo estaba recogido con su característico lazo.

Fate estaba realmente resplandeciente. Y eso Nanoha no podía evitar reconocerlo.

\- T-tú también estás muy guapa – respondió con cierta timidez – Nanoha, yo…

Notó los dedos de la cobriza tapar sus labios antes de que pudiese decir nada.

\- Lo siento – la interrumpió Nanoha – no debí ponerme así. No me gusta que estemos mal, Fate.

\- Ni a mí – Fate tuvo que armarse de valor para coger la caliente mano de Nanoha y apartarla levemente de su boca – Tenemos… Tenemos que hablar. Luego. Pero tenemos que hablar hoy.

\- Lo sé – Nanoha permanecía en una seriedad inusual, pero se le escapaba la dulzura que no demostraba por los ojos – Hablaremos. Ahora… Ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta ¿no? – la sonrisa de la cobriza volvió a transportarla a otro universo donde podía actuar despreocupada. Fate le devolvió una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que Nanoha había conocido.

\- Sí.

Juntas anduvieron hasta el salón, donde el resto ya había entrado en calor. Verossa estaba gastando bromas a Chrono sobre lo viejo que era con un brazo alrededor de las caderas de Hayate, mientras Vice y Yuuno tomaban una copa y charlaban de videojuegos. Fate no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírse a sí misma, feliz por formar parte de nuevo de esa especie de grupo de amigos.

Nanoha le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse de ella para ir a coger una copa. Antes de que hubiese desaparecido de su campo de visión, sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo, estrechándola contra el cuerpo de alguien.

\- Por fin llegaste, helado de vainilla – rio Arf tras ella. Fate pudo intuir que la pelirroja ya había bebido una cantidad considerable. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban los demás allí.

\- ¿Me echabas de menos? – sonrió ella, incapaz de denegarle su cariño. Arf la estrechó aún más, colocando su nariz en el hombro de Fate.

\- Pues claro que no. No te lo creas tanto – soltó otra risita de borracha. Con un grácil movimiento hizo que Fate girase sobre sus talones y se pusiesen cara a cara.

\- ¿Cuánto has bebido ya, helado de… Calabaza?

Ambas soltaron una risa ante el comentario de Fate, pero Arf intentó por todos los medios poner cara de asco ante su broma.

\- ¡Los helados de calabaza no existen!

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Y de zanahoria?

\- Vale, eso suena más raro si se puede.

\- ¿Granizada de naranja?

\- ¡Esa te la acepto! – la sonrisa amplia de Arf sacó otra a Fate, que se divertía viendo el bamboleo involuntario de la chica. Seguramente llevaba unas tres copas a cuestas. Por un lado le gustaba, sabiendo que así tendría alguien más para charlar en confianza. Por otro, sentía los ojos de Nanoha clavados en ellas en ese instante.

Y no la culpaba. Ella le había perforado la espalda con la mirada varias veces cuando estaba cerca de Yuuno, sin necesidad de que eso implicase nada. No estaba mal notar que Nanoha no pretendía dejarla cerca de alguien más mucho tiempo.

O eso es lo que decía Verossa. No quería creérselo hasta que lo oyese de su boca.

\- Fate, estás muy guapa ¿te lo he dicho ya? – la voz de Arf bajaba y subía mientras ella intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Fate soltó una carcajada y le agarró del brazo, guiándola hacia el resto del grupo.

\- Vas a necesitar apoyo si pretendes seguir de pie – le sonrió.

\- ¿Quién dice que quiera seguir de pie? Puedo vivir como las babosas.

\- Arf, deberías pensar antes de hablar.

\- ¡Pensar está sobrevalorado! – levantó el vaso que tenía en la mano como si acabase de anunciar una ley universal. Fate volvió a reírse.

Habiendo llegado cerca del relativo anfitrión, apartó su brazo del de Arf un segundo y se acercó a Chrono para darle un afectuoso abrazo.

\- ¡Felicidades!

\- Fate, te ves pletórica – Chrono tampoco estaba muy sobrio, pero sus palabras sonaban sinceras. Ella volvió a sonrojarse. Era la tercera persona que se lo decía aquella noche, así que debía ser verdad. Se dio la enhorabuena a sí misma por su acertada elección de atuendo.

\- He venido así para tarde otra paliza al Mario Kart pero con elegancia.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Así que era eso! – ambos intercambiaron una risa. Verossa interrumpió el momento poniendo una mano en el hombro de Fate y acercándose a su oído. Intentó decirlo en un susurro, pero la música a todo volumen se lo impidió. A pesar de eso, Fate pudo jurar que nadie más lo oyó.

\- Que no se te olvide hablar con Nanoha.

Se volvió y le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

\- No me iba a olvidar de eso, gracias.

\- Por si acaso – la sonrisa de galán que él hizo ante su repentino enfado consiguió que aflojase un poco su ceño fruncido. Verossa le guiñó un ojo antes de irse hacia el sofá sin despegarse de Hayate, que volvió a darle un pequeño apretón en la mano.

Fate se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y se echó una copa. Apenas sintió la presencia que se acercaba a ella y, cuando notó una mano jugar con un mechón rubio, casi tira al suelo el vaso que tenía en la mano.

Los ojos de Nanoha vibraron en su mente por la oleada de calor que le produjo el primer trago de alcohol bajando por su garganta.

_Te vas a arrepentir de esto mañana, Fate. Recuerda las náuseas._

La cobriza tenía ya las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa plácida que solamente podía producir la bebida. Se miraron un rato hasta que Nanoha se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

\- ¿No tendrás pensado sustituirme por Arf esta noche, no?

Aunque lo decía muy en serio y Fate sabía que en otra situación lo habría dicho en un tono mucho más desagradable, ambas estaban tan afectadas por el ambiente de fiesta que soltaron una risa, como si fuese algo gracioso. La rubia se sorprendió a sí misma asimilando el comentario con naturalidad, como si fuese algo usual en sus conversaciones. La titubeante y miedosa Fate se escapaba cuando tenía un vaso en la mano para dejar paso a una decidida máquina social.

\- No tengo pensado sustituirte en general.

\- Así me gusta, reina del hielo.

_Me gusta más "reina del hielo" que "helado de vainilla". No puedo evitarlo._

\- Sabes que mi intención no es… - continuó Nanoha. Su cara pasó de dulce a tremendamente seductora, y Fate comprendió en aquel instante que los cambios de personalidad de la cobriza podían ser muy drásticos – ser posesiva ni nada de eso… Pero me pondría muy celosa si eso pasase.

Fate dio otro trago.

_No te ruborices. Actúa como ella. Juega con esto. Tú puedes ser seductora también._

\- ¿Y qué pasa si quiero ponerte celosa?

Nanoha abrió los ojos, complacida.

\- Bueno, entonces atente a las consecuencias – fue su única respuesta antes de escaparse hacia Chrono, que estaba llamándola desde la otra punta del salón. Fate pudo percibir la forma en la que se mordía el labio antes de que se fuera y se aseguró que no estaba cayéndosele la baba para continuar manteniendo su dignidad.

_Dios mío. Ya no sé si quiero que estemos o no enfadadas. Las reconciliaciones son un lujo_.

Otro trago más. Y otro. Su cerebro daba vueltas, imaginando de nuevo a Nanoha con esa sonrisa sexy en la cara, ese cambio de roles que le había hecho estremecer.

Arf agarró su mano de pronto, haciendo que casi se cayese al suelo entre el susto y la poca coordinación que tenían ambas ahora.

\- Fate, estaba pensando una cosa – rio la pelirroja – dos más dos son cuatro… ¿O son cinco?

\- La verdad es que no lo sé – ambas soltaron una carcajada, riéndose de ellas mismas y el efecto que tenía el alcohol. Arf estaba mirándose los dedos repetidas veces, como intentando averiguar el verdadero resultado de la suma con sus manos.

\- Oye, sobre lo de nuestra cita… – la realidad volvió a golpear a Fate como una pesada piedra. Se vio obligada a olvidar a Nanoha y centrarse en la persona que tenía a su lado – Estoy feliz de que me hayas dicho que sí.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí – Arf le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, la primera en toda la noche – Fate tú… Eres tan interesante. Tan guapa. No sé, tan tú.

\- Me alegra saberlo – rio ella, sin tomar muy en serio sus palabras – aunque no creo que sea muy espectacular.

\- ¡Lo es! Lo es… - la voz de la pelirroja fue perdiéndose entre el ruido y la música. Luego levantó la cabeza, de nuevo recuperando su hiperactividad, y tiró a Fate del brazo para llevarla hacia la televisión - ¡Fate, tienes que darle otra paliza a Chrono!

La rubia se dejó llevar entre risas, intentando que no se le derramase el vaso, viendo la habitación girar ante sus ojos y perdiendo el equilibrio finalmente. En aquel momento, todo volvía a ser una especie de nube sólida, como cuando era pequeña y saltaba en la cama si sus padres no le veían. Lo único que tenía claro es que tenía un par de ojos verdeazulados clavados en su cuerpo y eso le hizo sentir un escalofrío subir por la espalda.

* * *

Flotando.

Sentía que flotaba.

Ya había experimentado antes esa sensación extraña de ingravidez que le recordaba a las películas sobre viajes al espacio. Le faltaba el traje de astronauta para confirmar que había llegado a la luna. No podía siquiera borrar esa sonrisa estúpida que se le desdibujaba sola en la cara.

Flotando.

\- Fate… - era la voz de Arf. No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese momento pero lo estaba viviendo. Ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del salón estaba, pero notaba el suelo bajo sus piernas así que supuso que se había sentado contra la pared.

La pelirroja estaba tirada con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Fate se agachó y soltó una risa sin razón aparente, solo por la repentina visión de alguien tan cerca. No recordaba que Arf hubiese estado ahí un par de segundos antes. Podía asegurar, sin embargo, que llevaba hablando con ella mucho rato.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Fate, quiero que me beses.

La rubia pestañeó, confundida. No sabía si había escuchado bien o no la petición de Arf. Tampoco sabía si realmente podía llevarla a cabo. Seguía teniendo la visión de Nanoha como un continuo recuerdo que le golpeaba la conciencia, el flash de una cámara en medio de una habitación oscura.

Volvió a reírse.

\- ¿Que te bese?

\- Sí, quiero que me beses.

Arf pasó de estar entre sus piernas a estar de rodillas a su lado. No supo con qué clase de rapidez hizo eso, pero para Fate fue cuestión de nanosegundos. Levantó sus ojos cansados con una sonrisa, sin entender exactamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Flotando.

_¿Esto es un sueño?_

\- ¿No vas a besarme?

Vagó entre muchas respuestas pero ninguna le convencía suficiente y su cerebro estaba demasiado dormido como para plantearse incógnitas. Seguía manteniendo su sonrisa tonta mientras observaba la blanca y ruborizada cara de Arf observarla detenidamente, también con cierta burla en la mirada.

\- De acuerdo, entonces lo haré yo.

Sin previo aviso, la mano de Arf se deslizó hacia su nuca y, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba acercándose a Fate con decisión. Notó los labios de la pelirroja presionarse contra los suyos y luego se hizo el vacío. Ella ni siquiera cerró los ojos. Se quedó allí, petrificada, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

_¿Esto está mal, no? Esto se supone que no debo hacerlo…_

_¿O sí?_

No podía obligarse a recordar más de la cuenta o le daba dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos por inercia y notó como los labios de Arf se abrían y cerraban sobre los suyos. No recordaba haber besado a nadie antes, pero era una sensación muy agradable. Discernir si Arf besaba bien o mal estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, pero Fate no sintió exactamente nada que no fuese curiosidad.

Curiosidad porque estaba besando a alguien.

Sin pensarlo mucho, agarró la cabeza de Arf y enredó sus blancos dedos en el pelo naranja de la otra chica. La acercó más a su rostro y profundizó el beso con cierta pasión, sin querer excederse. La pelirroja lo tomó como un indicador de vía libre y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Fate.

Ahí ya no supo cómo manejar la situación.

Inexperta, intentó soportar la luchadora y exploradora lengua de Arf dentro de su boca. Quiso responder con la suya pero se veía sobrepasada. Besar también necesitaba de cierta utilización del raciocinio, al parecer. Era una especie de arte natural pero complejo que Fate acababa de descubrir.

Notó una mano de Arf posarse sobre su cadera y atraerla más a sí. Fate estaba segura de que iba a ahogarse de un momento a otro, pero siguió besándola sin oponer resistencia.

Cuando necesitó coger aire, se separó.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada extraña. Arf parecía feliz por haber conseguido su meta, eufórica y pasional. Fate sentía que algo estaba mal dentro de ella.

Algo iba mal.

_Algo va realmente mal. Pero no sé qué es._

Una ola de culpabilidad empezó a subirle por el estómago hasta la garganta. Desconocía de qué se sentía tan culpable, pero lo hacía. Eso le hizo sentir algo de vértigo y fatiga, que se reflejó en su rostro. Arf le miraba sin entender, con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Y de pronto, _bum_, realidad.

Notó otra mano sobre la suya y cómo alguien la empujaba para que se levantase con excesiva brusquedad. Casi se cae para atrás de la impresión, sorprendida de su capacidad de equilibrio al ponerse de pie. Estaba segura de que era incapaz de andar, pero se había infravalorado.

\- Sí, Arf, pasa algo. Algo muy gordo.

Era la voz de Nanoha.

Sus ojos empezaron a enfocar a la persona que acababa de levantarle del suelo y consiguieron distinguir una coleta cobriza junto con unos grandes ojos del color preferido de Fate.

_Es tan guapa._

La sonrisa se le borró definitivamente al darse cuenta de cuál era la expresión de Nanoha. Labios apretados. Ceño fruncido. Ojos furiosos. Una mano apretada en la muñeca de Fate.

\- Tú. Yo. Hablar. Ahora.

Fate intentó articular algo pero su garganta se negaba a cooperar. Abrió y cerró la boca múltiples veces sin dejar salir ningún sonido coherente. Nanoha estaba realmente enfadada. Sus ojos desprendían unas chispas de celos que estaban quemándola por dentro.

Los sentidos de Fate empezaron a volver a su cuerpo original. Seguía sonando música de fondo y había gente hablando alrededor. Vice estaba tirado en un sofá durmiendo, mientras que Chrono y Verossa charlaban de algo poco interesante en el sofá libre. Hayate estaba viendo un programa de comedia en la televisión. Yuuno las observaba sin entender, dando a entender a Fate que Nanoha acababa de huir de su lado para interrumpir el momento entre ella y Arf.

Y todos estaban demasiado borrachos para entender nada.

Nanoha tiró de pronto de su brazo para arrastrarla por todo el salón y salir de él dejando una estela de drama que Fate ni siquiera se paró a disimular. Tenía que acostumbrarse todavía a la extraña sensación de darle importancia a lo que le rodeaba. Por mucho que quisiera salir de su ebriedad, todavía tenía alcohol en vena y le costaba responder a sus impulsos primarios.

Nanoha estaba haciéndole subir las escaleras sin siquiera girarse hacia ella. Sus pasos eran tan fuertes y su mano apretaba tanto a Fate que creyó por un momento que era capaz de romperla en pedazos.

La rubia se vio recorriendo el pasillo que tanto conocía y llegando a la habitación de Nanoha. La cobriza la empujó dentro y cerró la puerta tras ellas con un portazo, echando posteriormente el pestillo.

Fate se quedó allí, encogida, totalmente segura de que Nanoha iba a darle un tortazo en cualquier momento.

Para su sorpresa, no fue así. La cobriza se quedó un rato mirando hacia la puerta y luego suspiró, relajando sus hombros. Se volvió hacia Fate con aire decidido y le plantó cara, ambas de pie en medio de su cuarto. El aire estaba cargado de emociones difusas y ella pudo darse cuenta de que Nanoha también estaba luchando contra su propio cuerpo adormecido para mantener esa charla.

"Charla". Los ojos de Nanoha seguían echando fuego.

\- ¿Me explicas qué acaba de suceder ahí abajo?

Fate dudó por unos segundos.

_¿Qué acaba de suceder? Pues no tengo ni puñetera idea._

\- ¿Arf me ha… Besado? – se atrevió a pronunciar, titubeando. El hecho de recordárselo a Nanoha le puso aún más furiosa.

\- Exactamente eso es lo que ha pasado, Fate.

\- ¿Y qué ocurre?

\- ¿¡Qué ocurre!? – Nanoha parecía exasperada, fuera de sus casillas. Eso en cierto modo a Fate le pareció muy sexy, aunque tuvo que obligarse a centrarse de nuevo, sabiendo que era una conversación demasiado seria para divagar mentalmente - ¡Te has besado con ella en mi maldita cara!

El enfado del día anterior resurgió de su memoria, como si hubiese sido enterrado al fondo de su corazón pero listo para estallar en cualquier momento. Quería pensar antes de hablar pero desgraciadamente su boca se movía a más velocidad que su cerebro.

\- ¡Tú te has besado muchas veces con Yuuno en mi cara!

\- ¡No es lo mismo!

\- ¿¡Y por qué no es lo mismo!?

\- ¡Aaaaaah, Fate! – gruñó Nanoha, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. La cobriza empezó a andar de un lado para otro de la habitación - ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Nada de nada!

\- ¿Qué? – Fate estaba despertando lentamente de su letargo. Sintió frío en las manos, lo incómodos que eran esos pantalones tan ajustados y fatiga. Fatiga inexorable mezcla de alcohol y dudas – Oye, no me trates como si fuese tonta. Cualquier cosa que tenga que entender me la tienes que explicar primero.

Nanoha se paró y se quedó en silencio durante un rato. Luego levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia Fate, con chispas en las pupilas.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que explicar algo? ¡Es jodidamente obvio!

\- ¿¡Qué es tan obvio!?

\- ¡Estoy muriéndome de celos!

_Vale. Lo ha dicho. Tiene celos. Otro punto para Fate._

La rubia se tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de victoria. Seguía borracha, al fin y al cabo. Podría hacer cosas estrambóticas y ser totalmente sincera sin miedo a lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Siguió con la mirada fija en Nanoha y semblante serio, dispuesta a defender su causa por encima de la de ella.

\- ¡Yo también he tenido celos y me los he tragado!

\- ¡Eso será porque tú has querido! ¡Esta conversación podríamos haberla tenido mucho antes!

\- ¿¡Ah, sí!? ¿¡Crees que es tan fácil decir lo que sientes a la gente!?

\- ¡Pues si vas a salir ganando, claro que sí!

\- ¿¡Y quién me dice que vaya a salir ganando!?

Nanoha hizo una pausa para coger aire, con cierta cara de incredulidad ante las palabras de Fate. Luego volvió a inspirar profundamente y calmarse a sí misma. La Nanoha borracha no era tan divertida como la Fate borracha. Sacaba de sí su lado más fiero.

\- A ver, Fate. Qué tenías tú que perder con todo eso.

\- ¿¡Qué tenía que perder!? – no le dio miedo que los de abajo estuviesen oyendo sus gritos, o los propios vecinos de Nanoha. Estaba metida en una burbuja de egocentrismo, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa aparte de la discusión. Era el momento. Ese momento tan decisivo que se había ido aproximando con el paso de los días – ¡Pues no sé… Podría perderte a ti por ejemplo! ¿¡No se te ha pasado por la mente!?

\- ¿¡Y por qué me ibas a perder!?

\- ¡Porque estoy jodidamente pillada por ti y tú no sientes nada por mí!

Lo había dicho. Finalmente, lo había dicho.

_Dios, que alivio._

Era como si acabase de librarse de una carga enorme, de un peso muerto que llevaba cargando dos meses a sus espaldas. Su cuerpo se relajó por un segundo de toda esa tensión acumulada, de los secretos y las palabras nunca dichas, de sentirse impotente cuando no sabía más que sonrojarse ante la cercanía de Nanoha.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de abrir su corazón, levantó la cabeza con los ojos como platos.

Nanoha y ella intercambiaron una mirada. Silencio.

_La he cagado._

\- ¿En serio piensas eso? – dijo Nanoha, ahora más tranquila.

_¿La he cagado?_

\- Fate… Dios mío – una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Nanoha, como burlándose de ella. Fate le miró con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja como un tomate, avergonzada de que alguien estuviese riéndose de sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Eh, oye! ¡No te rías de lo que siento!

\- ¡No me río de eso! Me río de que estás jodidamente ciega.

_¿Ciega?_

Aquello descolocó más a Fate. Se quedó allí, con la boca entreabierta, esperando a que la cobriza continuase. Pero Nanoha tuvo que pararse un segundo para volver a reírse, no supo si de la situación o por causa del alcohol.

_Bum bum bum_

\- Dios, llevo semanas intentando… Intentando llamar tu maldita atención. Primero te recojo los libros al salir de clase, luego me acerco a ti en una tienda… ¡Me enrollo con un tío para que sientas celos! Y tú con esa cara de… De no saber qué hacer que me ponía tan nerviosa… De verdad, perdí toda esperanza en que te fijases en mí.

_Bum bum bum bum_

Su corazón empezaba a reaccionar a las palabras de Nanoha pero ella era incapaz.

\- Y ahora vas y te lías con mi mejor amiga yo… Yo no entiendo nada de esto… ¿De verdad piensas que no me gustas? Dios, Fate… Si estoy _loca_ por ti.

_BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM_

Nanoha estaba diciendo eso. Estaba allí, de pie, delante de ella. Acababa de decirle que estaba loca por ella. Quiso darse un golpe en la cara para saber si era real. Quiso morderse el interior de su mejilla hasta sangrar para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿no?

Nanoha volvió a reírse.

\- Fate, te odio. Te odio de verdad.

Sin poder asimilar todavía lo que acababa de oír, frunció el ceño.

\- Yo también te odio – paró un segundo y luego quiso añadir algo más, como si su boca hubiese comprendido el mensaje pero su cerebro no - ¡Tus maneras de… Tus maneras de atraer a alguien son muy extrañas, Nanoha!

\- ¡Tus maneras también son extrañas!

\- ¡Pero las tuyas son incomprensibles!

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?

\- ¿¡Cómo quieres que yo entienda que es mutuo si te estás enrollando con Yuuno!?

\- ¡Dios, era una estrategia! – le gritó Nanoha de vuelta, a un volumen que era imposible que en el piso de abajo no se hubiese oído.

\- ¡Pues vaya mierda de estrategia! – Fate quiso responderle en el mismo tono, enfadada, con las manos temblándole y los nervios a flor de piel.

\- ¡Y tú que sabrás de estrategias!

Fate no lo dudó más. Y Nanoha tampoco. Como si se tratase de una atracción magnética, ambas se acercaron con decisión y rabia y se besaron con demasiada pasión para que sus cuerpos pudiesen asimilarlo con tanta velocidad. Fate agarró a Nanoha de las caderas y la empujó contra sí mientras Nanoha pasaba sus brazos alrededor de sus delgados hombros y enredaba sus dedos en el pelo rubio. La cobriza pegó con demasiadas ganas sus caras y ninguna de las dos se vio en un primer momento capaz de respirar.

Fate iba a sufrir una taquicardia. Sus manos estaban sobre los pantalones vaqueros de Nanoha, haciendo un esfuerzo gigantesco por mantenerla a menos de un centímetro de su cuerpo. Notaba las manos de ella acariciar su cuello y su pelo con fuerza pero provocándole un remolino de emociones en su estómago que no supo digerir.

Y sus labios. Los labios de Nanoha. Eran finos pero cálidos y estaban utilizando toda la capacidad posible que tenían de derretir a Fate en cuestión de segundos. La boca de la rubia ni siquiera podía asimilarlo todavía. Sentía la mejor de las sensaciones que había experimentado en su vida pero aún tenía que hacerse a la idea de cuál era la causa.

Los labios de Fate se ceñían de forma dulce pero fuerte con los de Nanoha, haciendo que la cobriza soltase un pequeño quejido de placer. Aquello fue suficiente. Fate la empujó por la habitación, andando a ciegas, y consiguió llegar a la cama de Nanoha. Ella no opuso resistencia y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas con un golpe sordo, sintiendo el cuerpo de Fate sobre el suyo.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

_Nanoha. Nanoha. Nanoha. Nanoha. Nanoha. Nanoha. Nanoha._

La lengua de la cobriza se coló dentro de la boca de Fate y jugó con la suya con delicadeza, sin excederse. Dios, eso era tan diferente a la forma en la que Arf la había besado unos minutos antes. Aunque notaba el sabor a alcohol, Nanoha era lo más parecido a tomar un batido de fresa. Sus labios eran otro mundo, otro paraíso diferente. No estaba invadiendo su boca y haciéndola sentir incómoda, estaba acariciando cada parte como si fuese la última vez que lo iba a hacer.

Fate notaba su cuerpo bajo el suyo, presionado por su peso. Nanoha empezó a bajar con las manos y las deslizó entre sus cuerpos para luego juntarlas en la espalda de Fate, trazando surcos con los dedos que le hicieron estremecer. Con una pasión que no supo de dónde sacó, Fate bajó de los labios de Nanoha hasta su cuello y empezó a pasar sus labios con él con excesivas ganas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo imaginando lo que sería hundir la nariz en aquel pelo, rozar con los labios sus pecas, y ahora que lo estaba cumpliendo no iba a retirarse ni por asomo.

Sacó la lengua y la pasó por el cuello de Nanoha, subiendo hasta su oreja. La cobriza soltó un pequeño gemido que se le coló por los oídos y fue directamente a parar a todos los nervios de Fate, que estaban disparados. Aquello era mucho mejor que el simple y puro alcohol. Sentía que volaba a la vez que disfrutaba.

\- F-Fate… - dijo Nanoha debajo suya con una voz demasiado sexy para ser real. Sus manos estaban arañando la espalda de Fate levemente, indicándole que siguiera. La rubia no dudó ni un segundo y volvió a recorrer con su lengua el mismo camino que anteriormente había hecho por el cuello de Nanoha, provocando que soltase otro leve gemido que le encendió más.

Iba a subir sus manos desde las caderas de Nanoha cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Chicas? ¿Estáis bien?

Era la voz de Verossa. Fate rápidamente se separó de Nanoha y miró hacia la puerta, con miedo a que entrase.

\- ¡S-sí! – gritó Nanoha como respuesta.

\- ¡Salid de ahí, que vamos a jugar al Mario Kart!

_No. No. No. En este maldito momento NO._

\- ¡Vamos ya! – volvió a gritar Nanoha. Fate se giró hacia ella. Seguía debajo suya y tenía levemente revuelto el pelo por todo lo que había pasado. Intercambiaron una mirada de vergüenza, comprendiendo lo que acababa de suceder.

Las pecas de Nanoha se acentuaban más bajo la luz de la habitación. El alcohol hacía que todo siguiese dando vueltas pero estaba anclada a los ojos de la cobriza, que se mordió el labio con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que tenemos que salir.

\- Sí.

\- Así que deberías quitarte de encima.

\- A-ah, s-sí, claro – Fate notó como su cara adquiría un tono parecido al de una sandía y se apartó con rapidez de encima de Nanoha. La cobriza se rio por lo bajo, también sonrojada.

Cuando ambas estuvieron de pie, se miraron de nuevo, sin saber qué decir. Nanoha fue la primera en hablar, recogiéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, tímida.

\- Creo que ha quedado claro que nada de…

\- Nada de besos con otras personas – asintió Fate con una sonrisa, pasándose una mano por el pelo revuelto que caía desordenado sobre su frente. Nanoha se puso levemente de puntillas y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios. Ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, todavía haciéndose a la idea de que aquello era real.

_Que alguien me golpee en la cara, no puedo creérmelo._

Sin saber qué más decir, Nanoha se volvió hacia la puerta todavía sonriendo y deshizo el pestillo. Fate la miraba andar como quien observa a un ángel bajar del cielo, con una cara de estúpida que le habría avergonzado de haberse visto en un espejo. Verossa apareció tras la puerta.

\- Dios ¿qué estabais haciendo? Os he oído gritar y creía que os ibais a matar.

El chico las miró a ambas con ojos sorprendidos, su atención bailando entre el rostro rosa de Fate y las mejillas sonrosadas y pecosas de Nanoha.

\- Oh, dios – una sonrisa enorme empezó a dibujársele en la cara – Vosotras dos… ¡Vosotras dos os habéis enrollado!

\- Shhhh – Nanoha tapó su boca con una mano – Cállate imbécil o te oirán.

Verossa soltó una carcajada mientras se deshacía de la mano de Nanoha. Fate seguía allí, parada, sin tener nada inteligente que soltar por la boca. Su cuerpo se había quedado en el momento en el que Nanoha le había llevado a su cuarto. Lo demás estaba por encima de su propia imaginación.

\- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Mis labios están sellados, señoritas – miró hacia Fate y levantó una ceja de aprobación, levantando el pulgar hacia ella - ¡Te lo dije!

\- ¡Verossa! – gritó Fate, sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban subiendo dos tonos por encima del que ya tenía. Nanoha se volvió hacia ella aguantándose la risa, con los ojos rebosantes de felicidad.

\- Te lo dijo – y con aquel guiño, Fate perdió todo lo que podía considerar estabilidad.

Forever it's gonna start tonight


	12. We can take it

_**NA: Uff, ayer al final no tuve tiempo de acabar este capítulo, bueno, muchas gracias por los review, también gracias por hacerme ver un pequeño despiste que tuve en el capítulo anterior, eso me ayuda a mejorar :)**_

_**Sin más, disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 12: We can take it.**

Sol. Sol sobre ella. Sol sobre sus párpados. Sol cegador que convirtió su plácido sueño oscuro en un brillante amarillo que soportó hasta que notó que le quemaba la cara. Fate abrió los ojos lentamente a la vez que daba la vuelta sobre sí misma, con un quejido de rabia. Era la segunda vez que se levantaba con resaca y aunque conocía la sensación seguía siendo lo más desagradable del universo.

No sabía si habían merecido la pena las risas y las tonterías de anoche como para aguantar ese dolor de cabeza y la constante sensación de que al mínimo bocado iba a vomitar. Sintió de nuevo cómo sus músculos recuperaban la vida que les había sido arrebatada mientras dormía y empezó a notar lo entumecido y cansado que tenía el cuerpo.

Aun así, no era peor que la última vez. Y quizás fuese porque no estaba tirada en un incómodo y pequeño sofá, sino que debajo de ella la superficie era blanda y caliente. Tenía una gruesa manta por encima que la socorría del frío y al menos no había dormido con los zapatos puestos. Pero no recordaba tampoco qué la había llevado a estar allí.

Pestañeó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recuperar la conciencia. La luz ahora no era tan molesta y no le costó tanto despertarse. Incapaz de aguantarlo, soltó un bostezo plácido.

\- Buenos días, dormilona.

Era la voz de Nanoha. Sin tener todavía la mente del todo espabilada, Fate buscó de dónde provenía aquel sonido. Tuvo que dar la vuelta otra vez para encontrarse con los ojos abiertos de la cobriza, que estaba mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara. Seguía manteniendo sus mejillas ruborizadas y esa cara de felicidad que había surgido después de su pasional beso. Fate notó como, a pesar de estar medio inconsciente todavía, en su cara también se desdibujaba un color rosa suave.

\- Buenos días, Nanooo – otro bostezo – ha.

Ella le respondió con una risa, sin poder contenerse.

\- Son las doce de la mañana y llevo mirándote dormir unas dos horas.

\- ¿¡Mirándome dormir!? – no tenía las cuerdas vocales preparadas para sorprenderse, así que después de eso decidió seguir susurrando.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Cada vez que me intentaba ir me agarrabas más fuerte – ante las palabras de Nanoha, Fate apretó los labios, avergonzada.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban tiradas en la cama de Nanoha. La misma cama en la que anoche habían compartido el momento más íntimo entre ellas. No comprendía cuándo ni cómo habían decidido dormir juntas (y ante la mirada de quiénes) pero había vuelto a suceder. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y los frotó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la cabeza con cada pensamiento.

\- Nanoha, tengo resaca.

\- No eres la única – la mano de la cobriza recorrió el espacio entre ambas y la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Sin previo aviso, puso su cabeza en el pecho de Fate y cerró los ojos – estoy cansadísima.

_Vale. Esto debe ser un maldito sueño. Fate, despierta._

Su corazón reaccionó solo, latiendo a una velocidad por encima de la normal. Sentía el pulso hasta en la punta de los dedos, y con manos temblorosas empezó a acariciar el pelo anaranjado de Nanoha, que se rio por la respiración acelerada de la rubia. Miró hacia arriba y se mordió el labio.

\- Fate, te va a dar algo.

\- Definitivamente sí.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada larga e intensa. Había muchas cosas que decir, muchos matices que no habían especificado. La conversación de la noche anterior se esparcía en la memoria de Fate como un vago recuerdo de algo que no sabía si había ocurrido o no, pero los ojos de Nanoha se lo afirmaron. Tantos días diciéndose a sí misma que no iba a pasar, que no tenía una sola oportunidad con ella… Y en ese instante estaba allí, con Nanoha entre sus brazos.

Una sonrisa le afloró sola.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Nanoha con otra sonrisa en su cara.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que estoy… ¿Feliz? – sabía que a partir de aquel momento la confianza entre ellas pasaría a ser máxima, pero aún tenía cierta vergüenza a la hora de expresar lo que sentía. Era raro dejarlo salir sin morirse de dudas.

\- Yo también lo soy, idiota.

Nanoha subió su cuerpo levemente y puso sus labios sobre los suyos. Fate podía certificar que un solo beso de la cobriza era suficiente para borrar todos los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente. Sin querer desaprovechar ese momento, Fate entreabrió los labios y profundizó el beso, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Nanoha y acercándola más a su boca. La fatiga desapareció y ella cerró los ojos, notando el cálido beso de Nanoha reparar todo lo que estaba entumecido.

Era magia. Curaba cada herida. Y no solo las físicas.

Se separaron levemente y Nanoha se quedó apenas a unos centímetros de su boca, haciendo que Fate notase la respiración de la cobriza en su rostro. Estaba prácticamente sobre ella, y sus cuerpos encajaban tan bien que parecían ser parte de un puzle.

\- ¿Este es tu tercer beso? – susurró Nanoha, mordiéndose el labio. Fate rodó los ojos, dudando entre la verdad o una mentira que salvase su decencia.

\- Puede.

Con una risa de Nanoha, sus labios volvieron a juntarse y compartieron otro beso lento pero largo, como si el tiempo se detuviese cada vez que cerraban los ojos.

_Esto es jauja._

Su corazón iba ahora a un ritmo tranquilo, su pulso había vuelto a la normalidad. La paz interior que le causaba estar sin la continua preocupación de ocultarle sus sentimientos a Nanoha (más lo suave que era su maldita boca) había relajado cada parte de su alma.

\- Llevaba queriendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Nanoha cuando se separaron, guiñándole el ojo.

_Tiene que parar de hacer eso. De verdad. Es demasiado para mí._

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – a Fate le empezaba a parecer estúpido el tiempo que había permanecido en silencio para no romper su amistad con ella. Ahora que sabía que era mutuo, sentía que había desperdiciado su mente en conjeturas sin sentido.

\- Por lo mismo por lo que no me lo dijiste tú. Pensaba que no te gustaba.

\- ¡Pero si apenas era capaz de hablarte! Me pongo totalmente roja si estás cerca.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Nanoha soltó una risita, dándole otro pequeño beso – ahora mismo no te veo roja.

\- Esto es porque estás pegada a mi cara y no ves nada. Seguro que estoy roja – Fate pasó sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Nanoha y acarició su espalda con sus manos.

_Madre mía. Nunca pensé que podría hacer esto._

La cobriza sintió un escalofrío.

\- Tienes las manos heladas.

\- Siempre las tengo heladas.

\- Me acostumbraré.

Fate tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle que no le salía ni una sola. La miró algo más, perdida en los ojos lavanda de Nanoha, escuchándola hacer comentarios tontos mientras lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el tacto de su espalda y en lo agradable que era tener encima a alguien tan caliente.

Pero aquello no duró mucho.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, despertando un flashback en la memoria de Fate. Nanoha se apartó de encima suya con un movimiento y ambas intentaron fingir cierto espacio entre ellas, aunque se miraron con desagrado por la interrupción. Antes de que pudiesen responder, Yuuno estaba entrando en el cuarto de Nanoha.

\- Chicas, estoy reventado.

\- Se nota – puntualizó Fate, con una media sonrisa. Ni el inoportuno de Yuuno era capaz de fastidiarle aquel momento de gloria. No quería pensar en lo que sería contarle a su amigo que estaba enrollándose con su cuasi novia, habría demasiado tiempo para que las preocupaciones volviesen a su cabeza. Ahora solo podía sonreír.

Tras una risa cantarina de Nanoha, Yuuno se arrojó sobre ellas, un peso muerto bastante más insoportable que el delgado y perfecto cuerpo de la cobriza. Fate emitió un quejido.

\- Y-Yuuno… Vas a m-matarnos…

\- Exagerada – susurró él bocabajo sobre la manta de la cama – no estoy gordo, soy de hueso ancho.

\- ¿De hueso gordo? – aventuró Nanoha, con los ojos chispeantes de felicidad. Fate intentó no mirarla con amor durante mucho rato, con miedo a que Yuuno pudiese descubrirlo sin necesidad de que ninguna hiciese nada. Sabía que estaba comiéndose con los ojos a Nanoha pero no podía evitarlo.

\- ¡Oye! – el rubio alzó la cabeza y Fate se obligó a centrar su atención en él - ¡Estoy fuerte! Por eso peso tanto.

\- No lo dudo, Yuuno – Nanoha le golpeó con su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz y él sonrió, como cuando un perro recibe un premio por hacer un truco. Fate soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Cómo vas a ser fuerte si no haces deporte?

\- ¡Voy al gimnasio!

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿A qué gimnasio?

\- ¿El de Pokémon cuenta?

Fate no pudo evitar reírse ante la broma, por muy típica que fuese. Yuuno era un maestro en hacerla llorar de la risa pero eso era algo que nadie más que ellos conocía. Recordaba una vez en la que no había podido parar de reír durante dos días enteros, rememorando el chiste cada cinco minutos y estallando irremediablemente.

Nanoha también se estaba riendo.

\- Me alegro mucho de que hayáis arreglado lo vuestro – los grandes brazos de Yuuno agarraron la silueta de ambas por encima de la manta – no me gustaba veros enfadadas.

Fate y Nanoha intercambiaron una mirada de culpabilidad por la inocencia de Yuuno. Ni tras lo del cine, ni con el ataque de celos de Nanoha, ni con el hecho de que hubiesen dormido juntas y abrazadas había visto lo que estaba sucediendo. Yuuno era un caso aparte. Se daba cuenta de lo que quería darse cuenta y poco más.

\- Al fin y al cabo, me encanta ver que mi mejor amiga y mi chica se lo pasan bien juntas.

_¿Mi chica? Vuelve a llamarla así y te corto los huevos._

Nanoha soltó una risa nerviosa y se recogió un mechón de pelo cobrizo tras la oreja, moviendo sus ojos de un lado para otro.

\- Yuuno…

\- Sí, vale, vale – corrigió él, sin dejar de sonreír – no eres _mi chica _todavía.

\- Y nunca lo será…

\- ¿Qué dices, Fate?

\- Ah, nada, nada. Estaba pensando en voz alta.

* * *

Nanoha con bigote tenía un aire sofisticado inexplicable. Por mucho que Fate tratase de verle el lado cómico, no podía más que arrodillarse metafóricamente ante la grandiosa forma de actuar de la cobriza, que le hacía olvidar con un par de frases que estaba sin duda vistiendo un maldito bigote. Aún no habían pensado mucho en la caracterización pero Nanoha había insistido en llevarlo para sentirse más "hombre". Eso también sonaba gracioso, pero con su cara de decisión todo adquiría un tono severo.

\- Desde el principio – dijo, con voz seria.

Yuuno se aguantó una risa, llevándose la mano a la boca. Era inevitable.

Si los ojos pudiesen ser cuchillos, Nanoha acababa de desenfundar una espada.

\- ¿Qué? – esta vez él no se preocupó por soltar una carcajada – Pareces Freddie Mercury.

\- ¿Se te ha ocurrido la broma a ti solo o has necesitado ayuda? – aunque Nanoha tuviese activado su modo frívolo, su forma suave de decirlo sonó a broma. Ella misma sabía que debía de verse bastante ridícula con aquello puesto. Lo había comprado en una tienda de disfraces medio en la ruina. La calidad del pelo en sí era pésima.

\- Directora – rio Verossa detrás suya, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y haciendo que se girase levemente – tengo una duda – le plantó el papel con sus frases en la cara – creo que no sé cómo decir esto sin ahogarme.

\- Lo haces bien, Verossa – suspiró la cobriza, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos muy fuerte. La resaca. Fate podía percibirla a distancia. Ella también la sentía y seguramente todos los presentes. Aquel ensayo tan gratuito había sido idea de Nanoha, que se había dado cuenta de que para esa escena solo hacían falta sus cuatro mejores amigos. Y con un par de pucheros había conseguido lo que quería.

Tenerlos allí, muertos de frío, de sueño, de hambre y de no sé qué más necesidades vitales.

\- Oh, ¿te duele la cabeza? – Verossa se acercó a su oreja y dijo más fuerte - ¿¡Te duele la cabeza!?

\- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Nanoha, alejándose de él con la cabeza aun entre las manos - ¡Me va a reventar el cerebro!

Fate no pudo evitar soltar una risa, respondida rápidamente por Nanoha con otra mirada asesina.

\- A mí no me mires – levantó los brazos en son de paz – no soy yo la que lleva un bigote.

Nanoha soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos como una niña pequeña. Le estaban haciendo el ensayo imposible por primera vez y no podía sacar la bestia mandona que tenía dentro porque su cuerpo estaba demasiado exhausto para reñirles. La rubia le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, guiñándole el ojo, cosa que hizo que Nanoha relajase los hombros por primera vez en toda la tarde. Suspiró.

\- Chicos, desde el maldito principio. Prometo que es la última vez.

\- ¡Sí, señora! – dijo el rubio en tono de burla, haciendo un gesto militar. Nanoha le miró de reojo, molesta por ser comparada con un general.

\- Yuuno...

\- Ah, es verdad. ¡Sí, señor!

\- ¡Aaaagh!

\- Yuuno, no la hagas enfadar – esta vez fue Hayate la que habló. Estaba sentada en el suelo, a punto de dormirse sobre el escenario. Parecía realmente agotada – ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se enfada.

\- ¿Insoportable?

\- Aun puedo mandaros a la mierda a todos, eh – Nanoha estaba leyendo su diálogo con aire distraído, aburrida de escucharlos reírse de ella. Se hizo un silencio breve pero necesario – venga, de nuevo.

E interpretaron la escena desde el principio.

_\- Tracia, no puedo creer…_

_\- Puedo explicártelo, Jasón._

_\- No quiero que me expliques nada._

_\- Señor conde, Tracia no quería hacerlo. Ella está arrepentida._

_\- ¿Arrepentida? ¿He oído esa palabra?_

_\- Bóreas, yo…_

_\- ¡Deja de jugar con todos, Tracia!_

_\- Bóreas, hermano, vámonos ya de aquí._

_\- ¡De aquí no se mueve nadie! Voy a matarte, maldita rata de la calle. Por acostarte con mi esposa._

_\- Jasón, dime que estás bromeando…_

_\- ¡No bro…!_

El bigote de Nanoha se cayó de su cara cuando ésta alzó la voz. Todos se quedaron quietos, sin asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. El cansancio hacía que sus cerebros fuesen demasiado lentos, y necesitaron de la estruendosa risa de Verossa para darse cuenta de que realmente la cobriza acababa de hundir la poca reputación que le quedaba a ese bigote. Fate estalló en una de las carcajadas más ruidosas que le había salido nunca, aun sintiendo el estómago revuelto y el ensueño provocado por el alcohol de la noche anterior. Era lo único que le faltaba para que la tarde mereciese la pena.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo…! ¡El bigote se te ha revelado, Nanoha! – Yuuno estaba tirado en el suelo llorando de la risa.

Nanoha intentó aguantar sus ganas de reír pero fue incapaz. Ante la visión de sus amigos sin poder apenas coger aire, ella también comenzó a reírse de sí misma, sorprendida aun de que se hubiese caído en un momento tan tenso,

\- Esto es… - se paró para arrodillarse mientras se agarraba el estómago, sin dejar de reír – esto es una señal de cielo… Maldito bigote.

Estuvieron riéndose el tiempo suficiente como para acabar todos sobre el escenario, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin aparente equilibrio. Cuando las risas fueron cesando, Hayate fue la primera en hablar. Incluso en su pésimo estado de ánimo no había podido reprimir las ganas de reír cuando había visto el bigote de Nanoha caer.

\- Chicos creo… - una pequeña risa – creo que debemos dormir de una vez.

\- Yo también lo creo – corroboró Yuuno con una sonrisa en la cara. Verossa se levantó el primero y ayudó a su novia a ponerse en pie mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien y empezaban a charlar sobre algo de la fiesta.

El rubio se les unió, interesado por los comentarios sobre la borrachera que había cogido Chrono, mientras Fate y Nanoha intentaban reponerse de sus carcajadas. Lentamente, Verossa, Hayate y Yuuno se fueron charlando juntos del escenario, dejándolas solas sentadas en el suelo oyendo de lejos sobre lo que hablaban. Bajaron los escalones y se perdieron por el enorme pasillo, de camino a la puerta.

\- Voy a… - dijo Nanoha finalmente, dando un pequeño susto a Fate. Se había acostumbrado por unos segundos al murmullo y el silencio – voy a apagar las luces.

Con un quejido, Nanoha se levantó de su sitio y fue andando hasta el telón lateral del escenario, colándose detrás de él. Fate sabía que allí estaban los fusiles y también los cachivaches escénicos necesarios para cada momento de la obra. Había estado allí tan solo un par de veces para hacer una entrada triunfal en escena y en ambas le había parecido demasiado oscuro y húmedo.

Pero se obligó a ir tras Nanoha.

Aquella noche había supuesto tantas cosas… Para ella. Para su forma de ser. Para su vida, en general. Y, sobre todo, para su relación con Nanoha. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que iban a hacer ahora. Tan solo quería besarla de nuevo. Desde que habían sido interrumpidas por Yuuno no habían encontrado otro momento para repetirlo, y Fate lo estaba echando de menos. Como si fuese algo que hiciese diariamente, una rutina necesaria.

Esa sensación estaba matándola poco a poco y no había podido aguantar ni tres horas sin que surgiesen las dudas. Necesitaba hablar con ella a solas. Tenía que esperar al momento propicio y por fin había llegado. Miró por última vez hacia el resto del grupo, que ya había alcanzado la puerta. Yuuno les dirigió una última mirada, levantando la mano, diciéndole a Fate que les siguiera. Ella hizo un gesto de "espera", dando a entender que tenía que aguardar a Nanoha. Su amigo le dirigió un último "okey" antes de desaparecer tras la gran salida.

Y se hizo un silencio de verdad.

El teatro le pareció un mundo inmenso de pronto. Miró hacia arriba, fijándose en lo lejano que estaba el techo. Le produjo una especie de claustrofobia inversa, como si fuese a desmoronarse sobre ella.

Sin tiempo a más tonterías, Fate se levantó del escenario y anduvo hasta el telón. Se coló entre las telas, moviéndolas con los brazos intentando encontrar una entrada a ese submundo. Las catacumbas del mundo dramático.

Una mano la cogió de las sombras antes de que pudiese hallar la forma de pasar. Con una fuerza que ya conocía, Nanoha tiró de su muñeca para acercarla, una oscuridad profusa de pronto ciñéndose sobre ambas. Antes de que Fate pudiese decir nada, los labios de Nanoha ya estaban sobre los suyos. Intentó seguirle el beso, distraída, sorprendida por la rapidez con la que la cobriza había buscado su boca.

Luego se sonrió.

_Supongo que ella también lo estaba esperando._

Agarró el cuello de Nanoha y repasó su nuca con los dedos. Ella tan solo la pegó más a sí, haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre sus cuerpos y profundizando el beso para convertirlo en uno lento y placentero. Lo que en un principio a Fate le había parecido pasión contenida ahora le resultaba una extraordinaria demostración de cariño. No sabía mucho de ese mundo pero podía percibir amor en la forma en la que movía sus labios.

Fate empujó levemente el delgado cuerpo de la cobriza hasta que ambas alcanzaron la pared más cercana, que no estaba muy lejos de ellas. Aquel espacio era bastante reducido teniendo en cuenta que estaba repleto de objetos y atuendos estrafalarios de teatro. No le fue difícil arrastrar a Nanoha hasta la pared y sentir su calor subir por el cuerpo de Fate, una ola que le hizo volver a notar los dedos helados por el frío de diciembre. Estaban literalmente una sobre la otra. No había ni un centímetro entre ellas.

La lengua de Nanoha rozó la suya de forma dulce. Dios, qué bien besaba. Parecía que quería derretirla con cada caricia.

Se separaron levemente, cogiendo aire. Fate se sonrojó al sentir las manos de Nanoha agarrando fuerte su cintura.

\- ¿Se te ha quitado ya el dolor de cabeza? – aventuró, intentando no tartamudear en el intento de ser sexy. Nanoha levantó una ceja, apenas perceptible por la poca luz que había.

\- Eres como una aspirina.

\- ¿Lo soy?

\- Lo eres – la frase salió como un susurro que golpeó sobre los labios de Fate. Ella tan solo podía fijarse en la manera en la que Nanoha miraba su boca, como cuando un niño ve chocolate en la nevera. Aquello le hizo reír.

\- Nanoha, tenemos que hablar.

\- Esa frase no, por favor.

Fate no pudo evitar reírse, ahora más alto. Repasó con sus dedos el flequillo cobrizo de Nanoha, distraída. Tenía muchas preguntas en la mente. Ninguna de ellas le parecía necesaria. No al menos para fastidiar aquel momento de perfección que ni siquiera podía asimilar. Pero tenía que hacerlas algún día, y cuanto antes mejor. Iba a ser complicado tratarlas en otro momento las semanas siguientes, teniendo en cuenta que se acercaba navidad y fin de año. Iban a ser fechas señaladas y no quería desilusionarse para aquel entonces.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que serían unas buenas vacaciones.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

_Vaya, que clara eres. Un aplauso en tu cara, Fate._

No se le había ocurrido otra manera mejor de empezar. Solamente quería respuestas.

\- ¿Esto? – Nanoha la miraba atenta. Relajó las manos que tenía en la cintura de la rubia. Una pausa. - ¿Lo nuestro?

\- Sí.

La cobriza se quedó en silencio un rato, buscando algo inteligente y sincero. Ella tampoco parecía tener muy claro lo que estaba sucediendo. Fate podía verlo en sus ojos. Aunque Nanoha era incapaz de mentir porque le delataba la mirada, la confusión era una de las emociones que ahora podía percibir en ella.

\- Supongo que… Supongo que quiero estar contigo – musitó finalmente, con repentina seriedad – pero tú ahora tienes algo con Arf.

\- Y tú con Yuuno.

Otro silencio. Este más incómodo, más frío. Uno sostenido con hilos.

\- No quiero que hagas daño a Yuuno – fue lo único que Fate pudo articular de entre los miles de pensamientos que ahora rondaban su cerebro. Llevaba sintiendo una enorme culpabilidad desde que había salido de casa de Nanoha, con Yuuno a su lado contándole lo bien que se lo había pasado. Él era tan simple, tan austero, tan vivaz. No quería traicionar su confianza, apagarle la enorme sonrisa que también había sido capaz de remediar su soledad múltiples veces.

Se lo debía.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que hagas daño a Arf. No por mi culpa, al menos – Fate pudo ver en los ojos de Nanoha las mismas emociones que ella estaba experimentando.

\- Es como mi hermano. Nunca lo había visto tan ilusionado con nadie. No puedo decirle sin más que le voy a quitar su proyecto de novia.

\- Arf tampoco se merece eso.

\- Va a ser jodidamente complicado.

\- Lo va a ser.

Tercer silencio. Uno más tranquilo, más sereno, sin tensión. Ambas perdidas en sus propios problemas, intentando encontrar una forma fácil de llevar a cabo el intento de relación más desastroso del mundo.

\- Fate yo… - Nanoha subió una de sus manos y pasó sus cálidos dedos por el rostro pálido de la rubia, que de nuevo se vio obligada a apagar las luces de cualquier parte de su mente que no tuviese la palabra "Nanoha" grabada a fuego – Te…

\- ¿Me…?

\- Te…

La cobriza se mordió el labio y Fate le sonrió. Eran muchas cosas a la vez en poco tiempo. Quizás fuese que ninguna de las dos se había preparado para no ser rechazada. Fate se había convencido de que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad y de pronto se encontró durmiendo abrazada a Nanoha como si lo hubiese hecho durante toda su vida. Con la naturalidad que le había faltado delante del resto de personas.

\- No vamos a hacerles daño – Nanoha había cambiado de opinión. Prefirió guardar aquella frase para otro día – tenemos que encontrar una manera de decirlo. En el momento adecuado.

\- Mañana tengo mi cita con Arf – Fate desvió la mirada hacia sus pies, pasando su mano desde el cuello de Nanoha hasta su pecho.

\- Lo sé. Y lo entiendo. No voy a estar enfadada ni celosa como ayer – la cobriza se enrojeció levemente, avergonzada por su comportamiento – estaba borracha ¿vale? No es que sea posesiva ni nada de eso.

\- Ya, claro – Fate le dirigió una mirada de burla y Nanoha frunció el ceño, enfadada. Ella tan solo se rio, acercándose a sus labios para depositar un pequeño último beso. Susurró sobre su boca – las luces llevan ya mucho tiempo encendidas.

\- Tienes razón – musitó Nanoha, sonriente. Sus pecas. Sus malditas pecas por toda su adorable cara – voy a apagarlas.

Se apartó lentamente de Fate y luego empezó a buscar algo por la pared, palpándola con las manos. Estaba todo muy oscuro. Eran incapaces de distinguir otra cosa que no fuesen sus propios cuerpos. Un instante de frío invadió los dedos de Fate y ella se los llevó a la boca para calentárselos con vaho.

_Empieza mi primer intento de mentirle a Yuuno. Y, desgraciadamente, merece la pena._


	13. Like a shadow

_**NA: Estoy de trabajos hasta arriba, el fin de curso es muy estresante, pero bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 13: Like a shadow.**

La pizzería de la que hablaba Arf era una mezcla entre un exceso de italianismo y un toque americano poco acogedor. En definitiva, Fate entró allí como quien acaba de sentarse en una montaña rusa. No es que no quisiera aprovechar el momento para tomar algo de aire y probar otra cosa diferente a la comida de la mansión… Pero se sentía sucia. Mintiendo. Sin vergüenza al lado de Arf, que la miraba de forma dulce y se acercaba tímidamente a su cuerpo.

_Es tan linda…_

Y lo era. Arf se había recogido aquella noche el pelo en una enorme cola, dejando su cara más descubierta. Vista así, era radiantemente bonita. Y Fate lo sabía. Sus ojos azules relucían bajo la lámpara que tenían encima de la mesa, sonriente. Feliz. Feliz por algo que era una farsa.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa tanto, Fate?

_Vaya, bien hecho. Eres incapaz de fingir por un solo día, por una sola noche. Imbécil._

Fate se echó el pelo rubio para atrás con sus dedos, dejándolo más despeinado de lo que el viento ya lo había dejado de camino al restaurante. Tenía esa extraña manía de nervios. Lo había notado últimamente.

\- Nada, nada – balbuceó, incómoda. Luego agarró un menú que había sobre la mesa y se lo puso ante los ojos lo más rápido que pudo, intentando que Arf no volviese a leer su mirada. Era incapaz de mentirle a alguien tan genial. Sus palabras, su forma de ser con ella, cada detalle que tenía no era rechazable.

Ella en sí no era rechazable.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Nanoha era menos rechazable.

\- La última vez que vine me tomé una picante con barbacoa y chili… - canturreó feliz Arf, ignorando el hecho de que Fate acababa de esconderse tras la carta.

\- ¿Te gusta lo picante?

\- Bueno, no creerás que este pelo se hace solo ¿no? – ante los ojos incrédulos de Fate, que habían aparecido por encima de su escondrijo como los de un gato, se rio – Dios, no lo digo en serio. Nací así.

\- Me lo hubiese creído si lo llegas a decir en serio. Es demasiado naranja.

Arf arrugó la nariz, divertida.

\- No me gusta mucho ese demasiado. Suena a que sobra naranja.

\- N-no – Fate sintió que la lengua se le trababa dentro de la boca, incapaz de decir algo inteligente. No quería resultarle una inepta. Aunque no fuese a salir con ella, aunque no fuese a besarla ni una sola vez más, quería causar una buena impresión. Nunca antes le habían pedido una cita – no sobra naranja. Falta naranja. Digo… La cantidad de naranja es perfecta.

\- Suficiente, Fate. Te vas a quemar el cerebro – la risa de Arf le evocó a la de Nanoha. Mientras que la de ella era aniñada, feliz, despreocupada, Arf tenía esa clase de risa que podrían interrumpir un momento de seriedad. Madura. Sincera. Tranquila. Su carácter en sí era más sosegado que el de Nanoha. Ni mejor ni peor, paciente.

_¿Por qué estoy comparándolas todo el rato? Dios, tengo que parar. Tengo que dejar de pensar en Nanoha por unas horas._

Pero eso no era posible. Fate estaba demasiado concentrada en rememorar cada beso que le había dado el día anterior. El mensaje que le había mandado Nanoha esa misma noche diciéndole que la echaba de menos. La llamada por la mañana del domingo, cargada de bromas y un extraño flirteo al que no podía acostumbrarse aún. Era un tipo de felicidad que no conocía hasta ahora.

Ser feliz con alguien. Junto a alguien. Y no desde la perspectiva de la amistad o de la familia, sino compartir cosas con otra persona. Cosas íntimas. Secretos.

_Secretos…_

Un camarero se acercó a su mesa.

\- ¿Les tomo nota?

\- Sí, por favor – _Arf es tan esposa de alguien. Quiero decir, podría serlo. Así, con esa cola, parece hasta buena _– de beber yo voy a querer una Coca Cola – dirigió una mirada feliz a Fate - ¿y tú, Fate?

\- Y-yo agua. Solo agua.

\- De acuerdo – el camarero apuntó ambas cosas en una pequeña libreta.

\- Y para comer yo voy a querer… La pizza picante.

Fate notó que tenía que decir qué quería pedir y no había leído exactamente nada de la carta. Nada. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en Nanoha, en su culpabilidad y en las facetas que estaba descubriendo de Arf que no se había parado a hacer lo único que la situación le pedía.

_Póngame un poco de cerebro, por favor._

\- Yo lo mismo – aventuró a decir, sin tener tiempo a revisar el menú. Le daba igual. Era cosa de una noche. Una sola noche y se habría acabado aquello. Las citas con Arf no ocurrirían más, así que decidiera lo que decidiese estaba bien.

El camarero asintió con una sonrisa y recogió ambas cartas de la mesa. Luego se marchó con gran energía, dejando de nuevo a Arf y Fate a solas. La pelirroja alargó repentinamente una mano y agarró una de las de Fate con fuerza, como si fuese a escaparse.

_Tiene que haberme visto en la cara las ganas de huir._

Fate sonrió con tanta torpeza que no supo si lo que había hecho realmente era una mueca. Se sonrojó rápidamente al sentir como uno de los dedos de Arf repasaba la palma de su mano con minuciosidad. Estaba mirando a Fate, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano libre, observándola.

\- No suelo pedir citas a nadie.

_No digas eso. No lo digas, por favor._

\- Pero tú me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Eres tan… - incluso la lanzada y enérgica Arf se paró para ruborizarse un poco – Tan guapa. De verdad. No te haces una idea.

_No continúes. Me rompes el alma._

Fate se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué decir. Quería abrazarla. De hecho, quería besarla de nuevo como cuando estaban borrachas en la fiesta. No había disfrutado de ese beso tanto como el de Nanoha (de hecho, había disfrutado más la cara de Nanoha celosa), pero había sido su maldita primera vez. Arf era tanto su primera vez de algunas cosas.

La primera vez que alguien intentaba ligar con ella. La primera vez que le pedían una cita. La primera vez que le besaban. La primera vez que engañaba.

_Engañar._

Su rostro expresó un pánico repentino y Arf levantó una ceja, sin entender.

\- En serio ¿qué te pasa?

Fate sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

\- Nada. No soy guapa. Tú estás muy guapa hoy, Arf. De verdad.

La pelirroja sonrió, complacida por sus palabras. Para ella eso era suficiente. No pedía nada más que ser reconocida por la fría y calculadora mirada de Fate. Sentía que entre ellas había un muro de hielo gigantesco que necesitaba romper con urgencia.

La pizza no tardó mucho en llegar. En sí, el restaurante estaba casi vacío. Puede que fuese por la extraña localización (habían tenido que callejear mucho para encontrarlo), pero sin duda la comida merecía la pena. Aunque estuviese repleto de referencias italianas forzadas, la cena estuvo deliciosa. Fate se arrepintió levemente de haber pedido lo mismo que Arf, creyendo que la pelirroja tendría gustos afines a los suyos. Para su sorpresa, se tuvo que comprar dos botellas de agua para soportar el picante de su pizza. Pero las risas que le salían a Arf cada vez que miraba su cara roja eran suficientes para seguir cenando.

Había trabado una especie de vínculo. No era el amor intenso e incondicional que sentía por Nanoha, algo que casi surgió a primera vista. Era algo diferente. Le miraba con verdadera ternura, se sentía a gusto con ella. No tenía por qué callarse las palabras o temer hacer bromas desagradables. Arf la escuchaba y sonría como si cada cosa que saliese por su boca fuese un poema.

Y eso le encantaba.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se quedaron un rato más charlando de cosas estúpidas hasta que dieron las doce. Uno de los camareros les pidió que se marchasen y ellas, entre risas, desalojaron el lugar haciendo chistes.

Fate no se esperaba que a la salida Arf la besase. No fue un beso como el de la fiesta, sino que lo hizo de manera más tímida, esperando no ser rechazada. Tampoco es que ella tuviese mucha experiencia rechazando, así que se quedó petrificada allí mientras sentía los labios de Arf intentar romper un poco su muralla. Pero no lo consiguió. Fue el beso más casto, leve y corto del mundo.

\- Me lo he pasado muy bien – dijo la pelirroja cuando se separaron. La única palabra que podía oír Fate era Nanoha. Todo alrededor se llenó de Nanoha. Nanoha celosa. Nanoha enfadada. Nanoha diciéndole que no besase a nadie más.

_Interesante forma de engañar a todo el mundo, Fate._

\- Yo también – no quiso decirlo de forma tan cortante, pero su mente en aquel momento era un gran nudo. Seguía ardiéndole la boca por el chili. No hubiese sido un buen beso de todas formas.

\- ¿Podré invitarte a otra cita alguna vez?

Allí estaba. La pregunta del millón. Arf era muy buena formulando frases que le ponían incómoda pero le hacían salir obligatoriamente de su cascarón. El silencio se extendió suficiente rato para que la felicidad constante de sus ojos se desvaneciese con lentitud, comprendiendo que no era la idea de Fate.

Habían conectado, pero no era suficiente.

\- Arf yo… Ahora mismo no sé muy bien qué responderte.

\- Entiendo – ella tan solo asintió – Es Nanoha ¿no?

_Bum_. Otra flecha que sus defensas no se esperaban.

No sabía si asentir, si negarlo, si cambiar de conversación rápidamente, como si no hubiese pasado nada… Pero con su silencio había decidido sin querer obviarlo. Era Nanoha. No podía haber otra cosa en la cara de Fate que no fuese Nanoha. Desde el primer momento en el que Arf y ella habían intercambiado una mirada, lo había sabido. Podía leer cada letra del nombre de su mejor amiga en los ojos de Fate.

Sonrió con rostro triste y luego se acercó para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Arf era tan amable. Tan comprensiva.

Y sin una palabra más, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la neblina de la noche.

Fate estaba esperándolo, aunque se dijese a sí misma que no. Estaba esperando estar sola finalmente para hacer aquello que había querido hacer durante todo el rato. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y marcó instintivamente un número. Al segundo tono ya le habían cogido.

\- Nanoha, sigues siendo mi pelirroja preferida.

* * *

Martes por la noche. Otra cena más sin palabras, un silencio inmutable que se extendía por todo el comedor. Los mayordomos permanecían en absoluta calma, como si fuesen estatuas armónicas en el umbral de la puerta, mientras el padre de Fate repasaba unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Apenas estaba probando la comida, concentrado en aquellos documentos de trabajo que tan preocupado le tenían. Pero a ella eso le daba exactamente igual. Si su padre moría de inanición, mejor para ella. La herencia estaba asegurada.

Se rio por lo bajo ante ese pensamiento y él levantó la mirada por encima de sus gafas, con las cejas levantadas. Había interrumpido la calma de su estudio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada – comentó ella, tranquila, terminando los restos que quedaban en su plato – me preguntaba si pensabas probar la cena.

\- Lo he hecho – gruñó su padre, devolviendo su atención a los folios antes que aguantar los sarcásticos comentarios de Fate – tengo mucho trabajo últimamente.

\- Ya, bueno, siempre tienes trabajo.

\- Es lo que tiene dirigir una empresa.

Aquel día, Fate se sentía espléndida. Quizás fue por esa razón por la que quiso alargar la conversación con aquel hombre de escarcha y ventisca. Su mundo estaba en balance, se encontró a sí misma percibiendo una buena época por venir. Había, como siempre, ciertas cosas a mejorar. Pero no estaba sola. Por primera vez en años, no estaba sola.

\- Es curioso – se pasó la servilleta por la boca y apoyó sus codos en la mesa, recostando la barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba a su padre como si su vida le interesase – pensaba que los jefes no tenían que hacer nada. Que dejaban el trabajo sucio a los empleados que explotaban.

\- Estereotipos – bufó él. Una pizca de fascinación surgió en sus gestos, impresionado por el repentino interés por hablar de su hija. La miró de nuevo – los jefes hacemos mucho más que eso.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Pues mira, ahora mismo estoy repasando la balanza de pérdidas y ganancias.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que hacerlo? Siempre tienes ganancias.

\- No importan las ganancias si no _cuántas_ obtengo – la sonrisa sibilina de siempre se desdibujó en su rostro. Esta vez no parecía malvada, sino divertida. Era su propia manera de pasarlo bien, se dijo Fate – ese es el mundo de los que estamos en la alta esfera social.

\- Sí, bueno – ella se recostó en su asiento – yo también estoy en esa alta esfera y no me preocupan mucho tus ganancias.

\- Ya te preocuparán cuando heredes la empresa – su padre se encogió de hombros, desviando sus ojos de nuevo a los papeles.

\- Sigue soñando – Fate sonrió de lado, burlona, queriendo provocarle. Pero aquella noche no era una de esas en las que podía hacer un tira y afloja con él. Por mucho que insistiese, sabía que estaba ocupado. Desde su última pelea había habido una extraña calma que reinó en toda la casa, imperturbable. Fate estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para no prestar atención a los continuos fallos de paternidad de Jail Testarossa, y él tan solo se limitaba a corregirla, como siempre.

Corregir era algo soportable para Fate. Al menos desde que Nanoha estaba en su vida.

\- Fate, por cierto – murmuró su padre antes de que la rubia se levantase y se retirase a su cuarto. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida porque no esperaba más charla por su parte – sobre navidades.

_Navidades. No había pensado que en dos días es navidad._

Asintió, sin comprender. Todos los años pasaba la navidad en la mansión. Los sirvientes preparaban una comida deliciosa que también transcurría en silencio, compartida sin ganas con la pétrea presencia de su padre.

Fate no era del todo feliz en navidad.

Teniendo en cuenta que diez años atrás, el veinticuatro de diciembre, su madre se había marchado de casa sin avisar. Como quien sale a saludar a un vecino y no vuelve jamás. Su ropa, sus pertenencias, toda su vida había quedado incrustada allí, una presencia fantasmal que acechaba la memoria de su hija. A Fate le había costado comprender por qué se marchó sin decirle una sola palabra.

Estaban muy unidas. _Muy _unidas. Su madre era la única que se preocupaba por ella, que la entendía, que le escuchaba. Las chicas del colegio solían reírse de lo retraída que era, pero la sonrisa de su madre la calmaba y le hacía feliz.

Pero se marchó. Se fue, sin más. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió al frío invierno justo el día en el que Fate le había dibujado a mano una postal de navidad con ellas dos junto al árbol. Desde entonces, las navidades eran una pesadilla soportable. Se sentaba en su cama justo después de cenar y cerraba los ojos, rememorando el momento en el que oyó la puerta cerrarse, la única señal que le quedaba de su madre.

Fate se obligó a sí misma a salir de sus pensamientos antes de hundirse en la miseria del recuerdo. Eran buenos días. No podía estropearlos, ya lo había hecho durante años echándose la culpa de todo.

\- Te pediría que no salieses ese día. Quiero que lo reserves para mí – susurró él. Fate supo que estaba fingiendo que leía mientras quedaba pendiente de su respuesta. Su padre no era inmune a todo, al fin y al cabo.

Suspiró.

\- Sí, claro. La esperaremos de nuevo, como cada año.

Y así era.

* * *

\- ¡Chrono, acelera, joder!

\- ¡Eso intento!

\- ¡Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, maldita sea!

\- ¡Pues coge el mando y hazlo tú si puedes!

\- La paliza está asegurada.

Estaban todos en casa de Nanoha alrededor de la televisión observando con ojos como platos la intensa competición que Chrono y Arf llevaban a cabo en Mario Kart. Como si aquello se hubiese convertido repentinamente en casino, empezaron a hacer rondas de enfrentamientos y a jugarse la ropa dependiendo de quién ganase o perdiese. Teniendo en cuenta que lo usual en cada fiesta era que Verossa acabase en calzoncillos rodando por el suelo, tampoco era tan extravagante.

Habían quedado para pasar la tarde juntos, sabiendo que cada uno pasaría Navidad en familia, pero de conversación en conversación derivaron en una continua puja y, al final, en un intento desesperado por no acabar desnudos en el sofá.

Chrono estaba pasándolo realmente mal. Sabía que la camiseta de Yuuno, los zapatos de Nanoha y los pantalones de Hayate dependían de él, y no iba muy encaminado hacia la victoria. Creyendo que Arf sería un rival fácil de derrotar, la había escogido sin dudar. No había tardado mucho en arrepentirse de su elección, notando que los dedos ágiles y finos de la pelirroja sabían manejar mucho mejor el mando de Wii y sus botones que los suyos, torpes.

\- Maldita sea – se mordió el labio, sin poder dejar de mirar de reojo a Arf, sentada con una sonrisa plácida.

\- ¡Así se hace! – bramó Verossa, animando a su amiga - ¡Defiende mi camiseta, Arf! Aunque sé que os morís de ganas de verme sin ella.

\- Más quisieras – bufó Nanoha, realmente fastidiada. Ya había tenido que deshacerse de la sudadera y poco le quedaba para jugarse la camisa verde que llevaba aquel día. Tenía muy mala suerte a la hora de escoger bandos.

\- Nena, no te resistas a este cuerpo – Verossa le dirigió una sonrisa seductora y Nanoha le sacó la lengua como símbolo de desprecio.

\- No tengo ningún interés en verte los pezones.

\- Pues vas a tener que vérmelos a mí – susurró Yuuno, entre risas. Nanoha estaba sentada sobre el respaldo del sofá, por encima de él. Tuvo que alzar la mirada para guiñarle un ojo, algo que ella recibió con una ceja levantada. El rubio le abrazó una pierna con sus brazos sin dejar de reír.

La mirada asesina de Fate fue inevitable. Nanoha era incapaz de hacer caso omiso a los celos de la rubia, que hacía unos días había rechazado a Arf por ella. Ambas tenían la sensación de estar haciendo algo muy malo, pero a la vez no querían reprimir esos pequeños gestos de posesividad que tanto gustaban de vez en cuando. La cobriza pasó sus dedos por la espalda de Fate, haciendo que ésta se estremeciese.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, sin necesidad de una sola palabra. Tan solo con ese pequeño roce, Fate ya volvía a estar tranquila. Relajó su cuerpo y se concentró en la partida, que estaba prácticamente terminada.

Absolutamente todos en la sala estaban haciendo comentarios sobre el juego sin prestar atención al solapamiento de voces, que hacía que nadie se estuviese enterando de nada en concreto. Fate pudo percibir un suspiro de Hayate, que estaba entre los brazos de Verossa a su izquierda.

\- Menos mal que hoy no traigo ropa interior sexy.

\- ¿Menos mal? – su novio abrió los ojos, con aire de decepción fingido – Oh, dios, nos hemos perdido todo un espectáculo.

\- Cállate, imbécil – ella se cruzó de brazos, pero luego sonrió ante el beso en la mejilla que Verossa acababa de darle como signo de paz – si todos viesen eso, tú no serías especial.

\- Yo soy el más especial. Me sé esa ropa interior de memoria.

\- ¡Por favor, que hay niños delante! – Vice se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos de forma exagerada. Todos soltaron una carcajada, incluso Chrono, aun sufriendo por decepcionar al grupo que le había apoyado como ganador.

La carrera terminó en ese mismo instante con Arf en el primer puesto. Un conjunto de abucheos y de aplausos de felicidad se extendió por el salón, algunos abrazándose y otros intentando escabullirse para no tener que quitarse la ropa.

\- ¡Striptease, Yuuno! – rio Fate, contenta por haber apostado por Arf desde el primer momento. Su amigo le mandó una mirada cargada de odio. Incapaz de aguantar más de cinco segundos sin estar de buen humor, en la cara de Yuuno se desdibujó una media sonrisa, intentando aparentar sensualidad. Con un movimiento de caderas recibido por todos entre carcajadas, el chico empezó a deshacerse de su camiseta, terminando con ella dando vueltas en su dedo índice.

Fate casi podía llorar de la risa. Yuuno no tenía una figura esplendorosa, pero tampoco le sobraba cuerpo. Podría decirse que su robusta apariencia engañaba mucho (y quizás fuese porque usaba ropa muy ancha), sin ser ni fuerte ni gordo. Era, sin más, Yuuno. Fate lo había visto suficientes veces jugar en calzoncillos como para sorprenderse, pero el resto se sorprendió cuando se quitó la camiseta.

\- Tío, debajo de esa mierda de trapo eres delgado – Chrono tenía la boca entreabierta.

\- ¡Pues claro que soy delgado! – Yuuno hizo un ademán de taparse, fingiendo estar avergonzado, y todos volvieron a reírse. El show sexy que había ofrecido distrajo a todos de Hayate, que para ese momento ya estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, cubriéndose las piernas con su camiseta.

\- ¡No me miréis! – bramó, en su normal tono autoritario - ¡Me muero de maldito frío!

\- ¡Fuiste tú la que tuvo la idea de desnudarnos a apuestas! – rio Arf, orgullosa por su puesto de campeona. Ella ya había perdido su abrigo hace rato, pero a partir de entonces había comenzado a hacer buenas elecciones.

Nanoha se deshizo de sus deportivas con rapidez, tirándolas al suelo. Dejó caer sus hombros, aguantándose la risa en un total espectáculo de tristeza actuada.

\- Chrono, no vuelvo a confiar en ti.

\- Lo siento – el chico de pelo cobalto le miraba con cara de disculpa – no sabía que Arf era buena en esto.

\- Arf es buena en _todo_ – dijo la propia Arf, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Además – añadió Yuuno – gracias a que Arf es buena, puedes ver mis tetitas.

\- Yuuno, dime que no acabas de decir tetitas.

\- Respeta mis tetitas.

Nanoha puso los ojos en blanco y luego se echó a reír, agarrando repentinamente a Fate de la cintura y empujándola de un tirón hacia ella. Ella no supo si la risa había sido una estrategia para acercarla o si Nanoha tenía ya actos reflejo por las ganas que tenía de que estuviesen a solas. Se conformó con la segunda opción.

\- ¡Próxima pareja! – urgió Verossa.

\- ¡Yo! – Fate levantó la mano, feliz.

\- No, Fate, tú no. Ya sabemos que vas a ganar – todos asintieron y ella bajó la mano lentamente, un halo de desesperación recorriéndole la cara. Era la tercera vez que intentaba unirse al campeonato y la rechazaban - ¡Yuuno, te toca! ¡Yuuno contra Hayate!

\- ¡Eso, eso!

\- Hayate le va a dar una paliza.

\- ¡Si no ha tocado un mando en su vida!

\- ¡Oye! ¡He jugado mil veces a este juego!

\- Yuuno también es malísimo…

Un tsunami de opiniones se tragó el silencio que había reinado en la habitación poco tiempo después de que Chrono perdiese la partida. La castaña intentó arrastrarse por el suelo hasta llegar al centro de la alfombra, aun encogida sobre sí misma para que nadie se percatase de que estaba en ropa interior. Yuuno, sin miedo ante su desnudez, se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la televisión y se pasó las manos por el pelo, intentando parecer concentrado.

Le dirigió una mirada a Nanoha, bromeando.

\- Por ti, muñeca.

\- ¡Yuuno! – a Nanoha le salió con una risa añadida que le quitó credibilidad a su enfado.

\- ¡Por mi patria!

\- Yuuno… - esta vez fue Fate la que se llevó la mano a la cabeza y la movió de un lado para otro, sin creer la poca vergüenza que podía llegar a tener. Llevaban dos meses y pico siendo amigos, viviendo en rutina con aquella gente, pero aún se le hacía difícil de comprender la soltura que podía tener ante cualquier persona. No era necesario esperar dos meses para ver a Yuuno sin camiseta encomendarse a dios por una partida de Mario Kart. Las circunstancias habían alargado la llegada del momento, pero Fate había visto cosas peores.

Con un arranque de pasión por parte del grupo, comenzó una nueva carrera. Yuuno y Hayate intercambiaron un saludo formal y luego se lanzaron a la pista con más ganas que nunca. Llevaban toda la vida peleando por un segundo puesto en ese juego, siempre dando por hecho que Fate llegaría la primera. Las verdaderas peleas que habían tenido se habían dado en esa segunda base, un constante bombardeo de objetos que a veces terminaba en una concha azul fastidiando la perfecta trayectoria de Fate.

Entre miradas de reojo cargadas de competitividad, empezaron a pelear en aquella primera vuelta como si se jugasen la vida. El resto mientras iban haciendo sus apuestas.

\- Me juego los pantalones a Yuuno – dijo Vice.

\- ¡Yo también! – Chrono miró a su amigo con complicidad, mientras chocaban la mano.

\- No creo que esté en posición de ponerme de parte de otra persona que no sea Hayate – Verossa puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que juntar a ambos había supuesto su encadenamiento a una sola opción – De acuerdo, me juego la camiseta a Hayate.

\- ¡Yo los zapatos a Yuuno! – Arf palmeó la espalda del rubio, que sonrió cuando notó el apoyo de la chica que tenía a su lado.

\- Mmmm… Creo que solo puedo jugarme la camisa – musitó Nanoha, pensativa – entonces me la juego a Hayate – luego le dio un codazo a Fate, con una sonrisa juguetona – deberías hacer lo mismo.

Fate le miró con sorna.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

La cobriza se mordió el labio de una manera que Fate no pudo siquiera prever. Un conjunto de emociones irrefrenables le recorrieron el cuerpo solamente con aquel pequeño gesto, combinado con la mirada lujuriosa que Nanoha le estaba dirigiendo. Sabía cómo manejarla. Tenía ese don especial que conseguía que Fate se postrase a sus pies, demasiado débil a su lado sexy.

La rubia intentó cruzarse de brazos y negarse, en un alarde de fuerza propia, pero Nanoha supo rematar la faena al deslizarse hasta su oído y susurrarle:

\- Si no te quitas ahora la camiseta te la quito yo luego, como quieras.

Fate tragó saliva. Aquella era la amenaza más interesante que había escuchado nunca. Incluso estando acostumbrada a ese flirteo, notó como se le aceleraba el corazón cuando la respiración de Nanoha le golpeó en el cuello, una sensación a la que nunca podría resistirse.

\- ¡Me juego la camiseta a Hayate! – gritó, deseando que Nanoha se apartase de ella de una vez. Iba a lanzarse a hacer algo impropio en cualquier momento.

_Maldita sea. Está jugando conmigo a cada rato. Lleva esa maldita camisa desabrochada y ajustada y casi puedo verle… Dios, Fate, no te fijes más._

La cobriza se retiró, con un gesto complaciente en la cara. Había conseguido lo que quería de nuevo. Era fácil, teniendo en cuenta que Fate casi nunca iba a responder a sus insinuaciones con otras mayores. Era demasiado vergonzosa todavía para hacerlo, así que Nanoha poseía todo el poder.

Nanoha se volvió hacia Fate, sus piernas a los dos lados de las caderas de la rubia. Cruzándolas brevemente, la atrajo hacia así. Dirigió una mirada rápida a Yuuno, comprobando que estaba demasiado metido en la partida para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. De hecho, todos estaban gritando comentarios, demasiado metidos en el juego como para percatarse de que Nanoha estaba muy _cariñosa _públicamente.

Fate se ruborizó cuando sintió las piernas de Nanoha contra las suyas, impulsándola a estar más cerca de la cobriza.

\- Estás jugando con fuego.

\- Con hielo, más bien.

Nanoha atrapó la muñeca de Fate tan rápido que la rubia no pudo reaccionar. Con un movimiento lento e insinuante, hizo que los dedos de Fate se agarrasen al cuello de su camisa. Volvió a morderse el labio mientras los deslizaba por cada botón desabrochado.

Fate la observaba atónita, completamente roja.

_Nanoha. Dios. Para._

\- ¿Qué haces? – susurró, aunque ni gritando iba a conseguir hacerse notar en aquel grupo de toros enfurecidos bramando por un ganador.

\- ¿No lo ves? Te estoy fastidiando.

\- Nanoha…

\- Fate… - aquel suspiro salió de los labios de Nanoha con un matiz diferente con el que ella había dicho el nombre de la cobriza. Usó un tono sexy, casi transformándolo en un gemido. Con su mano aun alrededor del brazo de Fate, tomó sus dedos y los llevó hasta su boca. Fate casi se desmaya al rozar con sus uñas los húmedos labios de Nanoha.

\- ¡Nanoha…! ¡Dios, para! – quitó la mano rápido al notar que Yuuno estaba prácticamente girado hacia ellas.

Nanoha soltó una risa por lo bajo, devolviendo su mirada a la pantalla. Sus piernas seguían alrededor de la cintura de Fate.

La rubia tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por volver a concentrarse en la partida que sus amigos estaban llevando a cabo con tanto entusiasmo. En ese momento, Yuuno estaba en un primer puesto, pero Hayate le seguía demasiado de cerca. Todos miraban en tensión. Poco a poco se dio un silencio impoluto, concentrados en animar mentalmente a aquel a quien habían decidido apoyar cada uno.

Yuuno dio un mal giro en una curva que hizo que se desviase del camino y pisase césped, ralentizando a su personaje. Hayate aprovechó esa diferencia y, con un chillido de felicidad, adelantó al chico y se colocó primera. Yuuno emitió un gruñido de enfado, maniobrando para volver a la pista y alcanzar a su amiga. Fate apenas estaba respirando, viendo la meta a unos segundos de distancia.

\- ¡Vamos, Hayate!

\- ¡Yuuno, más rápido!

\- ¡No puedo ir más rápido!

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¡Aaaaaah!

\- ¡Ha-ya-te!

\- ¡Noooo!

La castaña se levantó de su sitio nada más cruzar la línea de meta, vencedora. Empezó a dar saltos sobre la alfombra, olvidándose de que no llevaba pantalones y que había estado intentando disimularlo durante todo el tiempo. Verossa la cogió en brazos, feliz por su victoria, mientras ambos soltaban sonidos de felicidad. Yuuno tiró el mando sobre el sofá, indignado, mientras Chrono y Vice se quejaban de aquel cambio de roles en el último minuto que había fastidiado sus esperanzas. Arf se reía con ganas, observando la escena de Hayate semidesnuda bailando por su victoria.

Fate gritó un "¡Síiiiii!" cuando su amiga llegó a la meta y se proclamó vencedora, emocionada por haber vuelto a acertar en sus predicciones. Bueno, en ese caso había sido otra persona quien la había impulsado a decidir por Hayate, pero en cualquier caso se había vuelto a librar de perder la camiseta.

Nanoha a su lado se entregó totalmente a los vítores. Levantó los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras gritaba el nombre de su amiga con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Yuuno se llevó la mano a la frente, apoyando el codo sobre su rodilla, en su rostro una mueca de asco.

Fate ni se percató de lo que sucedió después hasta que estaba pasando. Pasando de verdad. Ocurriendo en su existencia como una avalancha en la montaña.

Con la emoción del momento, Nanoha se inclinó hacia ella y le besó. Presionó sus dulces labios con fuerza contra los de Fate, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sin dejar de sonreír. La rubia no se lo esperaba. Era todo aquello que no creía que Nanoha fuese a hacer, por muchas ganas que tuviese. Dios, habían hablado tantas veces de que no querían hacer daño a Yuuno… Y de pronto la cobriza estaba besándola delante de todos como si no importase una mierda.

_NANOHA, SE TE HA IDO DEFINITIVAMENTE LA OLLA._

Fate se quedó petrificada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, helada en su sitio. Verossa fue el primero en reaccionar. Fue corriendo hacia Yuuno y le señaló algo en la pantalla, intentando que no levantase la cabeza y viese la escena.

\- ¡Tío, mira eso!

\- ¿Eh? ¿El qué?

\- ¡Eso! ¡Esa marca en la televisión!

\- ¿Qué dices, Verossa?

\- ¡Joder, eso! ¡Justo eso!

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- Tío, mira mejor. Si te fijas, lo verás.

Chrono y Vice corrieron desde el sofá hasta donde estaba Yuuno, intentando tapar el ángulo de visión del chico para que Fate y Nanoha estuviesen escondidas detrás.

\- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué queréis?

\- ¡Nada! ¡Felicitarte por la carrera!

\- Pero si he perdido.

\- ¡Pero lo has hecho de puta madre!

Nanoha se apartó de Fate con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y ella le miró atónita, sin entender cómo podía actuar con tanta naturalidad, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. De hecho, de no haber sido por lo rápido que eran sus amigos, Yuuno las hubiese visto. Arf tuvo que irse del salón por ser incapaz de aguantar la risa ante la situación, tan absurda que no daba crédito. Hayate las observaba con los brazos en jarras, cabreada.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – balbuceó Fate - ¿En qué estabas pensando, Nanoha?

La cobriza levantó una ceja y su sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de escepticismo.

\- No voy a estar toda la vida aguantando las ganas de besarte.

\- ¡Pero Yuuno está aquí al lado! – se llevó la mano a la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo a sí misma - ¡Podría haberlo visto!

\- Me da igual. Eres mi novia. Puedo besarte si quiero cuando estoy emocionada.

_Su novia._

Nanoha acababa de decirlo como quien suelta un comentario sobre el tiempo que hacía aquella tarde. Tenía esa extraña forma de ser que no llegaba a comprender ni intentándolo, pero esta vez Fate fue incapaz de asimilar todo lo que implicaban aquellas dos palabras en su vida. Abrió y cerró la boca numerosas veces, sonrojada ante la idea. No sabía en qué momento había pasado de un término a otro, pero algo dentro de su estómago sintió que era lo que deseaba oír.

\- Fate, tu cara va a echar humo.

\- Es que acabo de descubrir que soy tu novia. A veces me sorprende que tomes todas las decisiones en esta pareja.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Acabas de decir pareja! ¿Quién es la que llama novia a quién ahora, eh? – rio Nanoha, golpeándole en la nariz con su dedo índice. Luego rodeó el cuello de Fate con una mueca juguetona en su cara, un gato deseando caricias – venga, no seas tan aburrida.

No pudo resistirse a eso. Era totalmente incapaz. Alargó un brazo y tocó un par de veces en la espalda de Chrono, haciendo que el chico girase la cabeza. Con una mirada de disculpa, musitó:

\- Oye ¿podéis aguantar así un rato más? Es que quiero… Gracias.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oye, Fate…!

Sin ganas de escuchar la queja de su amigo, se volvió hacia la sonrisa de Nanoha y la besó de nuevo.

_Ahora es mi turno, Yuuno._


	14. More than ever

_**NA: Y aquí un capítulo más, vamos avanzando en la relación de nuestras protagonistas. Disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 14: More than ever**

\- Shakespeare, deja de hacerme esto…

Fate estaba sentada en su escritorio con la extraña sensación que le producía tener el ordenador apagado a su lado. Había decidido estrellar la frente contra la mesa y agarrarse el pelo con sus fríos dedos, intentando de alguna forma que volviese la inspiración necesaria para tragarse lo que ponía en sus apuntes de Literatura Universal.

Bueno, _sus apuntes_. Todos los que tenía eran de Nanoha. Por mucho que hubiese avanzado en la ardua tarea de concentrarse en sus estudios, Fate seguía siendo un alma libre con respecto a asistir a clase. Lo había hecho unas cinco veces y eso para ella era suficiente. Sabía que Nanoha iba cada día, cada maldita hora de la mañana, y se aprovechaba de ello. La cobriza era un regalo para su vida en muchos sentidos.

Y en muchos otros, un estorbo.

No podía concentrarse. Le daba vueltas a todo lo que había pasado últimamente y acababa mirando la pared con una media sonrisa, obligada a rendirse al sublime arte de estar pillada por una persona. Era la primera vez que le ocurría, así que se daba espacio para esos momentos sin sentido. Pero, sabiendo que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, no podía relajarse tanto como quería. Era necesario que se avanzase en su estudio si quería sacar las notas que su padre esperaba recibir.

Levantó la cabeza y golpeó con sus puños sobre la mesa en un chute de motivación.

\- ¡Venga!

Justo en ese momento oyó la melodía de su móvil, que estaba tirado sobre su cama para que no fuese otra fuente de problemas. Suspiró, cansada, y empujó la silla hacia atrás mientras se levantaba para atrapar el teléfono.

_Algo en este mundo no quiere que estudie._

Desbloqueó la pantalla sin necesidad de ver quién la estaba llamando y descolgó:

\- Nanoha, ya te he dicho que ahora mismo no…

\- ¿Nanoha? – la voz de Yuuno sonó entre extrañada y divertida, sorprendiendo los pensamientos de Fate. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándosela por el descuido, y luego apartó un poco el móvil para comprobar que efectivamente era Yuuno el que la estaba llamando.

_Dios, cómo la puedes cagar tanto._

\- Oh, lo siento, pensaba que eras…

\- Sí que debéis de hablar Nanoha y tú ¿eh?

\- Sí, bueno… Un poco.

_Un poco. Maldita sea._

No se esperaba aquella llamada de su amigo. La verdad es que Yuuno nunca la llamaba, simplemente se presentaba en su casa o esperaba a que llegase el día de los videojuegos para hablar con ella. La conexión virtual entre ellos siempre fue nula, aunque ahora que Fate estaba tan preocupada por aprobar quizás fuese una buena opción. No se veían tanto como solían, y también había una razón oculta para ello.

Fate no podía soportar la culpabilidad.

Sabía que Nanoha y Yuuno no tenían nada, pero las sonrisas que el chico le dirigía a la cobriza cada vez que la miraba (incluso cuando ella no estaba dándose cuenta) eran suficiente razón para que sintiese un puñal atravesarle el pecho cuando hablaba con él. Fate nunca había tenido una novia, pero Yuuno tampoco había sido un chico muy afortunado. Tuvo un par de relaciones fallidas que acabaron en enemistad eterna.

Fate lo conocía. Conocía a su amigo como si estuviese dentro de su mente. Lo que más temía es que Yuuno le conociese tanto a ella como para averiguar que estaba con Nanoha.

_Soy la novia de la casi novia de mi mejor amigo. Creo que acabamos de inventar los tres un nuevo término._

\- ¿Por qué me llamas, Yuuno?

\- Bueno, me aburría mucho – hizo una pausa para bostezar - ¿Estás haciendo muchas cosas?

\- Ehhmm… - Fate dirigió una mirada a los apuntes desordenados de su mesa, con cierta preocupación. Por muchas ganas que tuviese de salir de la habitación y dedicar su tiempo a otras cosas, sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento luego le faltaría tiempo para lo demás – La verdad es que sí.

Oyó un suspiro por la otra línea.

\- Hace más de una semana que no quedamos y jugamos a algo.

_Hace más de una semana que beso a "tu chica"_

\- ¿Qué tal mañana? – se mordió el labio, intentando aguantar los pensamientos sinceros que se agolpaban en su mente.

\- Fate, mañana es veinticuatro de diciembre. Navidad y eso – la voz de Yuuno sonaba apenada.

\- Bueno, conseguiremos un buen día para que te dé una paliza al Mario Kart.

\- Eso dijiste hace unos días.

Y era verdad. Fate había estado evitando a toda cosa estar en la misma habitación que Yuuno a solas. No estaba acostumbrada a mentirle o a ocultarle algo. Su relación filial se basaba en una total confianza que ahora se había roto por la aparición de una tercera persona. Aunque Fate se culpase de aquello como si fuese la única que estaba fallándole, la realidad era que el hecho de haber descubierto a Nanoha le había ayudado a salir de esa burbuja de tristeza que llevaba construyendo años. La cobriza había avivado partes de ella que murieron el día en el que su madre se marchó de casa, partes que ni sus mejores amigos habían sido capaces de solventar.

Las heridas de su corazón se estaban curando lentamente. Se sentía feliz, querida, acompañada. Era injusto que Yuuno no hubiese podido llenar el espacio que durante tantos años se había ido ganando, pero la amistad a veces no es suficiente. Nanoha era necesaria para Fate. Y no podía permitirse dejarla ir por volver al modo de vida autista que tenía a principios de curso.

\- Fate, creo que te pasa algo conmigo pero no sé qué es. Realmente te llamaba por eso. Te noto rara, ya no estamos como siempre.

Fate apretó los dedos alrededor del móvil, cerrando más el puño que le quedaba suelto. Decidir era demasiado complicado.

_Está claro que él lo nota… ¿Debería decírselo, sin más? ¿Contarle que le he estado mintiendo y que Nanoha también? Dios, no puedo hacer eso. Él es tan bueno con todo el mundo, tan tranquilo. No puedo hacerle daño de esa manera._

_Tampoco puedo permitirme perder a Yuuno._

\- N-no es nada. Simplemente estoy muy ocupada estos días, ya sabes… Tengo que sacar buenas notas o mi padre me echará de casa.

\- ¿Lo decía en serio? – Yuuno parecía sorprendido por la noticia. No habían vuelto a tratar el tema, pero Fate estaba cansada de decirle que su padre no lanzaba falsos ultimátum.

\- Lo decía en serio. Espera que saque más de un ocho en cada asignatura, y pasar de un cero a un ocho…

\- Entiendo – notó como Yuuno apretaba los labios, aun entristecido porque Fate tuviese cosas más importantes que hacer que quedar con él. Aquello estaba partiéndole el alma en dos, aunque Yuuno no lo supiera.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo impropio de sus conversaciones. Siempre tenían algo que contar o alguna broma que hacer, pero estaba claro que había una barrera enorme de cosas no dichas entre ambos.

\- ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando que… Que estabas rara conmigo por Nanoha. Porque yo tenga algo extraño con Nanoha.

_Oh dios Yuuno, no lo hagas más complicado._

\- ¿Por qué debería estar rara con eso? – el tono de broma forzado de Fate la delató bastante. Rogó que se hubiese matizado mucho mejor por teléfono, sabiendo que si Yuuno hubiese estado allí ya habría captado todo lo que pasaba.

\- Fate, sé que estás muy pillada por Nanoha. Se nota a leguas.

_Cómo quieres que lo disimule si me va besando cada vez que no miras._

\- Que me guste Nanoha no significa que tenga algo en contra de vosotros dos.

Era la primera vez que afirmaba eso a su amigo. Habían tenido tantas conversaciones sobre los sentimientos de Fate que acabaron en una negación… Que para Yuuno fue como una ráfaga de aire revelador que le dio en la cara. Intentó recomponerse para contestar, haciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada. A Fate realmente le gustaba Nanoha. No era una sensación suya.

\- No creo que seas muy feliz viéndonos juntos.

\- Yo… Yo solamente quiero que seas feliz – se mordió el labio, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras nada más salieron por su boca. Algún día tendría que contarle a Yuuno lo que estaba ocurriendo y seguramente ese día recordaría esa frase como la gran mentira que Fate le dijo – y que ella sea feliz.

\- ¿De verdad no te molesta lo que tenemos?

\- N-no. Es difícil, pero no me molesta.

Otro silencio. Yuuno estaba pensativo al otro lado de la llamada.

\- No quiero que sea difícil para ti. Intentaré limitar el cariño todo lo que pueda delante de ti, de verdad. Nunca querría que nos alejásemos por otra persona.

Cada palabra que salía por la boca de su amigo era como una patada en el estómago de Fate, un gran "eres una egoísta" en su mente a todo volumen. Yuuno era tan comprensivo, tan buena persona. Y ella estaba allí, plantada, diciéndole mentiras mientras él intentaba solucionar errores que no había cometido.

_Felicidades, Fate. Le haces creer a tu amigo que estás mal porque está con la chica que te gusta cuando realmente estás mal porque estás mintiéndole. Y en vez de rectificar tú, él quiere cambiar por ti. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando todo esto te explote en la cara? ¿A quién de los dos vas a perder?_

\- Yuuno, no tienes que cambiar nada…

\- Sí tengo. Fate, eres como mi hermana. Cualquier cosa que sea mala para ti, es mala para mí.

Fate tragó saliva, notando un enorme nudo en la garganta.

_Yo soy mala para ti y para mí, Yuuno._

\- Oye, tengo que… Tengo que colgar. En serio, debo estudiar – esta vez ya no estaba preocupada por sus notas sino por llevar la conversación a mal puerto, sabiendo que en cualquier momento iba a estallar – te juro que voy a encontrar un hueco en la agenda para que juguemos a algo – añadió rápidamente.

La forma en la que le respondió Yuuno le dio a entender que el chico estaba sonriendo, feliz por haber hablado con ella sin tapujos.

\- De acuerdo, Fate. Que sea leve el estudio. Sé que para la gente tonta como tú es complicado, pero lo superarás – ambos soltaron una risa, la de Fate más forzada que la suya – ¡Adiós!

\- Adiós…

Cuando oyó el pitido que le indicaba que Yuuno había colgado, se sentó en la cama como si las piernas no pudiesen aguantar más el peso de su cuerpo. Dejó que el móvil resbalase desde sus manos hasta las sábanas. Durante un rato permaneció mirándose los zapatos, perdida en sus pensamientos y en las consecuencias que traerían sus mentiras piadosas.

La voz de Hayate resonó en su cabeza como si hubiese dado un salto al pasado:

_Todo vale en el amor y la guerra._

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el alma, se irguió en su sitio y levantó sus ojos rojos con aire decidido.

Alguien tenía que estar con Nanoha. El dolor de uno de los dos era inevitable en ese punto. Quizás lo hubiesen evadido si ambas hubiesen sido más claras y Fate se hubiese lanzado desde un principio a Nanoha, al igual que Yuuno. Pero ya era tarde para más lamentos.

* * *

_Navidad… Navidad._

Suspiró, mientras rozaba con la punta de los dedos una de las falsas hojas de plástico del árbol de navidad que habían instalado en el salón. Todo se sentía tan solitario, tan vacío. Pensar en el resto de familias compartiendo una cena espléndida llena de risas y de amor, mientras que ella estaba allí, esperando a que su padre se cambiase y bajase a compartir un eterno silencio. Ese era su regalo anual. El pequeño luto que él guardaba a la ida de su madre, una especie de disculpa hacia Fate poco elaborada.

Rememoró la noche que, tras su triste celebración, se había acercado a casa de Yuuno y se sonrió. La familia de su amigo era tan cálida, tan agradable. Todos eran rubios, tragaban demasiada comida y no tenían los finos modales que a ella le habían enseñado, pero eso no le importaba. Se respiraba un compañerismo que camuflaba todos los defectos que pudiese haber.

A Fate le hubiese encantado formar parte de un concepto de familia como ese. No recordaba si en algún momento sus padres le habían hecho sentir así, pero desde luego hubo un tiempo pasado mucho mejor que ese presente.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír pasos rápidos bajar por la escalera. Cuando se giró, su padre estaba ante ella abrochándose el frac con una sonrisa poco cercana pero afectuosa.

\- Estás muy guapa, Fate.

Ella se había puesto una blusa azul y unos pantalones negros ajustado que terminaban en unas botas negras. Consideraba aquel día algo diferente al resto y sabía que no podía vestir su sudadera gastada y su camiseta ancha, por muy cómodo que fuese. Incluso se había parado a pintarse algo los ojos, resaltando el rojo de éstos con sus negras y largas pestañas.

\- Tu madre estaría impresionada si te viese ahora mismo – él dio un paso hacia delante, temeroso por excederse en los halagos. Pero a Fate le estaba resultando conmovedor su intento de hacerla feliz. Su padre le extendió una mano - ¿Vamos a cenar?

\- Sí, claro – le salió como un suspiro de tristeza, pero se lo podía permitir. Era la mejor época de su vida y, por otro lado, seguía habiendo cierto vacío existencial en su corazón. Por muy querida que se sintiese, las preguntas que llevaban avasallándole durante años sobre su madre seguían ahí como una constante irrefrenable. Se había acostumbrado a ellas, pero dolían según qué día.

Ambos caminaron hasta el comedor, donde la cena ya estaba servida desde hacía un rato. Los mayordomos habían desaparecido del marco de la puerta esta vez, permitiéndoles más intimidad. A Fate le sorprendía a veces que hubiese gente tan entregada a su trabajo como para preparar la comida navideña de una familia ajena, pero luego entendía que no era entrega. Era necesidad.

Un escalofrío de duda le recorrió la espalda, recordando de nuevo que tenía que tener buenas calificaciones si no quería verse en la situación de aquellos sirvientes.

Se deshizo de la mano de su padre para sentarse en su lugar habitual. No tenía hambre pero iba a probar todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Los platos parecían tan deliciosos que a cualquiera se le hubiese hecho la boca agua nada más verlos, pero ella no estaba en ese modo aquella noche.

_Necesito algo que me alegre porque voy a caer en depresión de un momento a otro._

Jail Testarossa le sirvió la comida en otro intento de agradarla. Normalmente, era él quien mostraba esa asertividad. Le daba cierto reparo ver la tristeza escapar por los ojos de su hija y no hacer nada para detenerlo.

Era una de las razones por las que la imagen de su exesposa se había ido pudriendo en su recuerdo. Las constantes peleas que tenían no preocuparon a la pequeña niña rubia que habían concebido juntos hasta que ella huyó de casa como una cobarde. Eso es lo que le parecía. Una cobarde. Una persona sin suficiente fuerza como para hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos. Habían tenido una hija y ella le había abandonado como si dejase un vestido encima de la cama. Nunca había vuelto a llamar para preguntar cómo estaba, nunca había mostrado ni un poco de alma hacia Fate.

Por eso su padre iba a crear un monstruo sin sentimientos como él era. Quería alejar a Fate del insoportable dolor de la ida de su madre, pero nunca había conseguido hacerlo con efectividad. Con el tiempo se fue haciendo frío, distante, sin querer representar para ella el rol de padre que necesitaba.

Porque Fate no iba a perder a nadie más. Y él no sabía si conseguiría no fallarla nunca, así que prefería crear una barrera de hielo entre ambos para que su hija nunca saliese herida.

Aunque ese comienzo tan bonito había desembocado en un horroroso final de continuos silencios desagradables. Con el tiempo, Fate había ido idealizando la imagen de su madre y había desarrollado un enorme odio hacia él.

\- Está rica la cena ¿verdad? – sonrió Fate. Era raro que ella hiciese esos comentarios tan casuales. Su padre se encogió de hombros.

\- Como siempre.

\- Sí, como siempre.

El resto de la velada fue una enorme conversación con ellos mismos. Cada uno estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no tenían tiempo para elaborar una charla. Tampoco es que hubiese nada que decir. Estaba todo dicho simplemente con mirarse a los ojos.

Se entendían, pensó Fate. Aunque actuasen como desconocidos que conviven bajo un mismo techo, había un vínculo que ambos no podían olvidar. Habían estado ahí en los momentos más difíciles, ignorándose el uno al otro pero presentes al fin y al cabo. Se sentían, se comprendían, se respetaban. Los últimos meses habían sido un torbellino de emociones y Fate sabía que no iba a frenarse por mucho que aquella noche hiciesen alto al fuego, pero la tranquilidad que le daba esa paz momentánea era suficiente para reponer fuerzas.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, como siempre. Cuando ella terminó, un poco antes que su padre, se quedó allí sentada en el sitio, tentada a decir algo antes de escabullirse de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Él la miraba dudar con rostro interesado. Al ver que Fate no sabía articular nada con sentido, se lanzó en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué tal va lo del teatro?

\- Ah. El teatro – aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en el tema de su madre, en el de Nanoha y en el de Yuuno que se le había olvidado la obra que en un par de meses estrenarían – Bien. Supongo. Va bien.

\- Aun no me has contado qué papel interpretas – Jail sonrió, con una voz sosegada.

\- Soy la protagonista.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – su padre pestañeó varias veces, sin poder creerlo. Recordaba haber visto actuar a Fate cuando tenía cinco o seis años pero desconocía si había desarrollado su capacidad para el mundo del espectáculo en su adolescencia. Sabía que su hija tenía varios talentos ocultos pero no le importaban mucho. Aquello, sin embargo, le llenó de un extraño orgullo paternal.

\- Sí, bueno. Somos tres protagonistas: yo, Yuuno y Nanoha.

\- Vaya, vaya. Entonces el tal Yuuno también sabe lo que se hace – se llevó el tenedor lleno de comida a la boca, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Más bien Nanoha sabe lo que se hace. Es muy buena actuando, y también dirigiendo. Imagínate lo que es hacer de directora y de papel principal a la vez, está un poco… Ida. Pero se le da tan bien, es como si le saliese del alma, transmite tantas cosas cuando actúa… Aunque luego pone su cara seria y empieza a mandar que da miedo verla.

Fate se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de soltarle a su padre un monólogo sobre Nanoha, seguramente acompañado de una mirada enamorada que no podía reprimir. Apretó los labios y él soltó una carcajada al percatarse de la vergüenza que estaba pasando Fate en ese momento.

\- Estás deslumbrada por Nanoha ¿no?

\- U-un poco – _si tú supieras…_

\- Seguro que es una buena chica, Fate – le señaló con el tenedor vacío que sostenía entres sus dedos, cierta gravedad dibujándose en su rostro – No vayas a perderla.

Fate sonrió de lado, ahora con un rubor mucho más tierno que avergonzado.

\- No voy a perderla, padre.

_No soy tan tonta._

Jail Testarossa acababa de terminar su plato y se levantó de su silla con un estridente sonido de las patas de ésta deslizándose por el marmoleo suelo del comedor. Fate, repentinamente nerviosa, le imitó. Al oír que ambos se levantaban, un par de sirvientas entraron en la sala para retirar los platos a una velocidad de vértigo. Sus manos ágiles se colaron entre ellos, sorteando el cuerpo de Fate con movimientos ensayados. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, habían desaparecido por la puerta con toda la cubertería sucia.

Dirigió una mirada a su padre, sabiendo que era el final de otra navidad fallida.

\- Me ha gustado pasar contigo esta noche – aunque fuese para ella difícil de decir, conocía sus propios sentimientos y no podía negar lo evidente. Pasar ese día fuera de casa era una opción inviable. Sentiría tanta culpabilidad como cuando mentía a Yuuno.

\- Y a mí, Fate – él asintió, serio, aguantándose un gesto amoroso. Se quedaron quietos un rato más, esperando que uno u otro diese el primer paso para fundirse en el único abrazo que habrían compartido en años. Al final, como siempre, no ocurrió nada. Se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y cada uno marchó a su cuarto como un relámpago.

Fate subió por las escaleras sin dejar de darle vueltas a todos los problemas que buscaban un espacio en su cabeza. Corría un ambiente en aquel instante que hacía que su mente vagase entre lo malo y se deshiciese de lo bueno como si no existiera. Era una visión negativa e impropia de la Fate actual, pero se permitió deprimirse a sí misma por un momento. Las sensaciones, las emociones que corrían desde su estómago hasta su cerebro eran demasiado intensas para una persona que había estado recluida por la monotonía durante años.

¿Era esa la forma en la que quería vivir? ¿Como un ser humano normal, que siente y padece? ¿Que sufre y es feliz al mismo tiempo?

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se deslizó dentro, la oscuridad de pronto lanzándose sobre ella. Buscó a tientas el interruptor de la pequeña lámpara que tenía en su mesilla de noche, cubriendo la habitación con una luz amarillenta y cálida que por un segundo evocó felicidad y calor dentro de ella.

Sin fuerzas, se sentó en la cama y soltó un suspiro. Estaba mirando a la nada, concentrada en sus dilemas, cuando el móvil vibró en el bolsillo de sus ajustados pantalones. Aun sin las ganas suficientes para emocionarse por un mensaje (y pensando que era una felicitación navideña de algún familiar), sus dedos atraparon el aparato.

Unas cosquillas de emoción que la devolvieron a la vida se extendieron por su estómago al leer el nombre de Nanoha en la pantalla.

"Fate, ¿crees en papá noel?"

Era lo único que ponía. La rubia levantó una ceja y sonrió inevitablemente, sin entender qué significaba aquella extraña pregunta. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la pantalla.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" y añadió al final un emoticono riendo.

Nanoha no tardó ni dos segundos en contestarle.

"Es que te ha traído un regalo"

Un millón de posibilidades estrambóticas cruzaron su mente cuando leyó aquella respuesta. Aun no captaba bien lo que la cobriza estaba tratando de decirle, aunque intuía que tampoco ella pretendía ser clara. Estaba jugando un poco con la incertidumbre de Fate.

"¿Un regalo? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Antes de que pudiese darle a "enviar", unos golpes sonoros interrumpieron el silencio inhóspito que reinaba en su cuarto. Fate dio un brinco en la cama, asustada por el repentino ruido. Con el corazón a toda velocidad y sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo, se volvió hacia el otro lado de la habitación, de donde había provenido la llamada de atención.

Casi se desmaya del susto cuando vio a Nanoha subir el cristal de la ventana y sonreírle, exhausta.

\- ¿¡NANOHA!?

\- ¿Qué? Tienes un árbol perfecto para escalar justo delante de tu ventana.

\- ¿PERO QUÉ…? ¿QUÉ HACES AQU…?

\- ¡Shhh, o te escuchará tu padre!

Fate no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Nanoha estaba allí, ante ella, intentando entrar en su cuarto por la pequeña rendija de la ventana a duras penas. Llevaba un jersey rojo que combinaba bastante bien con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y su pelo anaranjado recogido esta vez en una cola de caballo. Una bufanda malva le cubría el blanco y pecoso cuello, y vestía unos pantalones vaqueros claros que Fate recordaba haberle visto antes. Sus botas de agua le daban un aspecto más aniñado si se podía.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme a entrar o qué?

\- Dios mío… - Fate tuvo que obligarse a relajar el cuerpo y eliminar el estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraba. Nanoha era demasiado estrafalaria para su carácter calculador y temeroso. Acababa de trepar un árbol de tres metros de altura para llegar a su ventana como si fuese Romeo intentando encontrar a Julieta. Se acercó a ella y tiró de sus brazos para hacerla entrar.

Cuando Nanoha estuvo dentro, aun jadeando por el esfuerzo, le dirigió una sonrisa tan adorable que Fate volvió a derretirse en el sitio. Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Nanoha estaba rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos utilizando una fuerza que ella ya conocía pero que seguía resultándole inusual.

\- Nanoha… Me vas a… Aho… Gar…

La cobriza aflojó el abrazo y se separó de Fate para mirarle a los ojos, temiendo haberle hecho daño.

\- L-lo siento, te echaba de menos y… - el rubor sobre las pecosas mejillas de Nanoha se intensificó. Fate no dudó ni un instante más y se lanzó a darle un beso antes de que dijese nada más. Nanoha lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y continuándolo con gusto por volver a notar los labios de Fate sobre los suyos. Se habían visto cuatro días antes, pero sentía que llevaba más tiempo deseando esa escena.

Cuando se separaron, Fate le estaba mirando con cara de incredulidad. Seguía sin asimilar que Nanoha estuviese en su habitación el día de navidad, que hubiese entrado por su maldita ventana y que además estuviese tan radiantemente bonita.

Balbuceó algo antes de articular una frase con sentido.

\- ¿Cuándo te convenciste a ti misma de que entrar por mi ventana era una buena idea?

Nanoha soltó una risa feliz y plantó un breve beso en los labios de la rubia.

\- Cuando me imaginé esta situación.

\- Bueno, eso suena convincente. Pero sigues habiendo invadido mi cuarto como lo haría un ladrón profesional – Fate intentaba aguantar una risa pero todo estaba demasiado fuera de lugar para ella, y se le escapaba la felicidad por los ojos.

\- Eh, la próxima vez lo haré mucho mejor. Entraré aquí mientras duermes y te miraré de forma depravada – bromeó Nanoha, haciendo que ambas se riesen.

\- Si mi padre se entera de que estás aquí… A estas horas…

\- No tiene por qué enterarse – Nanoha le guiñó un ojo y se volvió para cerrar con delicadeza la ventana, que seguía abierta y dejando entrar una cantidad de frío que desvanecía el calor que tenía la habitación. Luego repasó con sus ojos lavanda lo grande que era el cuarto de Fate – wow, aquí podrían dormir unas siete personas.

Fate soltó una risa divertida.

\- Eres una exagerada.

\- ¡En serio! Es gigantesco – cruzó sus manos tras su espalda y paseó por la habitación con aire distraído, observando cada detalle de la sobria habitación de Fate. La rubia mientras pensaba lo poco acogedor que era su cuarto en comparación con el de Nanoha. Evocar aquel lugar le trajo el recuerdo de su primer beso y se sonrojó.

Sacudió la cabeza y devolvió su atención a la cobriza, que estaba viendo con rostro interesado las carátulas de los juegos que Fate tenía sobre la mesa. Con tono casual, le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué tal la noche?

\- Bueno – Fate volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, sin tener ganas de charlar sobre eso en concreto – ha sido… silenciosa.

\- La mía también – las palabras de Nanoha no fueron siquiera audibles, un murmullo que se fue apagando. La cobriza se obligó a cambiar de tema antes de que entrasen en parámetros dolorosos. No tenía fuerzas para hablar sobre familia en aquel momento. Había estado planeando la escapada desde hacía tres días y por fin estaba llevándola a cabo. Se giró hacia Fate y le mostró un videojuego – He jugado a este.

\- ¿Bioshock?

\- ¡Sí! Es_ muy_ guay.

_Mírala. Es tan graciosa cuando se concentra en algo. Soy incapaz de apartar mis ojos de ella. Dios, que atontada me pone, me cago en…_

Nanoha estaba ahora mirando la descripción de otro juego en la parte de atrás de la carcasa, acercándose a Fate con pasos lentos para no apartar la vista de su objeto de estudio.

\- ¿Me dejas este?

Fate sonrió.

\- Te dejo el que quieras.

Nanoha levantó de pronto los ojos, sorprendida por el comentario cariñoso de la rubia. Esto hizo que Fate se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y su cara empezó a actuar de nuevo por voluntad propia, pasando de su habitual color blanco a un rojo intenso. Nanoha soltó una risa cuando la vio ponerse nerviosa en su sitio.

_Dios, eres tan inepta para esto._

La cobriza se sentó a su lado en la cama, dejando el videojuego sobre las sábanas.

\- Entonces quiero que me dejes este – la señaló a ella, haciendo que Fate se ruborizase más de lo que se permitía a sí misma.

\- E-este ya-a lo t-tienes – _¡Fate! ¡Deja de tartamudear!_

Pero aunque a ella le pareciese algo totalmente vergonzoso, a Nanoha le brilló la mirada como si aquello fuese irresistible. Fate se seguía planteando en su mente las razones por las que la cobriza se había fijado en ella, inconcebible para su raciocinio. Allí estaba Nanoha, preciosa, inteligente, adorable, con una enorme personalidad que salpicaba a cualquiera que estuviese cerca; y sin embargo ella se sentía inútil, incapaz de mantener una conversación con nadie, insociable, autista en ciertos momentos.

Mientras se martirizaba a sí misma, perdida en los ojos lavanda de Nanoha, no notó como ésta la atraía hacia sí y volvía a posar sus labios sobre los de Fate. Lo hizo de una forma extraña, una mezcla entre pasión y romanticismo que la rubia no supo digerir bien, sin saber si quería un profundo beso o uno tranquilo y lento. Se dejó llevar, perdida de pronto en las caricias que Nanoha empezó a hacerle en el cuello, enredando sus dedos en su pelo rubio. Se había olvidado totalmente de que aquel día estaba vistiendo algo más femenina de lo habitual, lo que claramente agradó a las manos de la cobriza cuando se deslizaron hacia abajo y descubrieron una fina blusa.

Se separó de Fate, rompiendo el beso, con sus rostros todavía demasiado cerca.

\- ¿De verdad llevas esto puesto?

\- ¿No te gusta?

Nanoha se mordió el labio.

\- Me encanta.

Esta vez fue Fate la que comenzó el beso, con más fuerza de la que habría deseado. Sus ansias de Nanoha eran demasiado incontrolables, y se vio devorando con cariño la boca de la cobriza mientras ella trataba de seguir el irrefrenable movimiento de sus labios. Pero al poco rato eso empezó a gustarle a Nanoha, que se abandonó totalmente a la pasión que había despertado en Fate. Dejó escapar un jadeo de placer entre sus labios, algo que encendió mucho más las ganas de la rubia.

Sin saber cómo, sus manos buscaron la cintura de Nanoha y la acercó más a su cuerpo, recorriendo con suaves pero ansiosas caricias el cuerpo delgado de la cobriza. El jersey rojo y navideño que llevaba era caliente y suave, pero Fate no pudo odiarlo más cuando notó que limitaba bastante el contacto físico entre ambas. Sin atreverse a ir más allá, se limitó a juntarlas más con los brazos. Nanoha subió una de sus piernas para ponerla sobre las de Fate, eliminando todo tipo de espacio que hubiese.

Dentro del cuerpo de Nanoha se estaba desatando un deseo que llevaba reteniendo mucho tiempo. Las manos frías de Fate provocaban en ella una reacción irracional que la llevaba a cometer locuras y cruzar barreras demasiado rápido para su cerebro. Sin pensarlo más, una de sus manos se coló debajo de la blusa de Fate y acarició su suave y blanca piel.

El contacto directo fue recibido por ambas con sorpresa. Fate se estremeció al sentir por primera vez la mano de alguien inspeccionando debajo de su ropa, y más aún si eran los dedos calientes de Nanoha, un contraste gigantesco para su fría superficie. Recordó el momento en el que esas manos habían tocado su espalda al abrocharle un vestido, las sensaciones inexplicables que había experimentado ese día. De nuevo, Nanoha estaba haciendo un camino con sus yemas como si dejase una huella por cada célula que tocase del cuerpo de Fate.

La cobriza no tenía tiempo para dudar. Su mente estaba llena de las ganas imposibles de tirar a Fate sobre la cama y pasar a otro nivel de un momento a otro. Era incapaz de concentrarse en si algo estaba bien o mal, así que siguió hacia arriba en la piel pétrea de Fate, queriendo más. Más. Más. Más.

Sus dedos chocaron con el sujetador de la rubia, que esta vez hasta paró el beso del susto. Ambas se separaron levemente, Nanoha mordiéndose el labio con lujuria en los ojos y Fate completamente sonrojada, sin saber qué decirle.

\- ¿Puedo…?

Fue lo único que Nanoha articuló. Las respuestas que Fate podía dar a eso danzaron en su cabeza demasiado tiempo, dejando a la cobriza en un largo silencio solamente interrumpido por sus rápidas respiraciones. Quería decir tantas cosas. Quería preguntarle hasta dónde quería llegar, quería decirle que no sabía si estaba preparada para que de un momento a otro alguien invadiese su intimidad y quería pedirle que siguiera al mismo tiempo.

Pero Nanoha no iba a esperar más rato. Volvió a besar a Fate con tantas ganas y tanta fuerza que consiguió empujarla sobre la cama, haciendo que la rubia se apoyase sobre sus codos y siguiese el movimiento de sus labios en un intento desesperado de concentrarse en lo que ocurría. Cuando sintió la lengua de Nanoha jugar dentro de su boca con la suya, todas las cosas que necesitaba decir en voz alta se esparcieron por el universo como si no hubiesen miedos tan importantes para permanecer tras un beso profundo de la cobriza.

La mano de Nanoha subió de pronto, posicionándose sobre el sujetador de Fate.

_Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía_

Lo único que podía notar era como todos los calambres placenteros bajaban hasta colarse entre sus piernas. Una necesidad gigantesca por satisfacer las cosquillas que sentía por primera vez ahí abajo le fue invadiendo todo el cuerpo, haciendo que sus manos se agarrasen al jersey de Nanoha y buscasen debajo de él de forma instintiva. Los dedos fríos de Fate se toparon con la cintura caliente de Nanoha, que soltó un jadeo entre beso y beso al notar el contacto directo.

Fate se percató de que Nanoha había dejado la mano sobre su ropa interior, sin atreverse a más. Y, de una extraña manera, necesitaba que la moviese de una vez. Aunque el miedo había avasallado su cerebro cuando notó a la cobriza subir, ahora ese temor se había transformado en profundas ganas de que continuase lo que había empezado.

\- Nanoha… - susurró, lo más parecido a un gemido que le había salido nunca – N-Nanoha, no te pares…

Nanoha entreabrió los ojos, sin querer dejar de besarla, demasiado metida en la situación como para asimilar las palabras que salían de la boca de Fate.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Que no… - otro beso intenso – pares…

\- ¿Qué quieres dec...?

Fate metió su propia mano bajo la blusa y la colocó sobre la mano de Nanoha, haciendo que la cobriza apretase sus dedos. Eso fue suficiente para que la mente de Nanoha explotase como si hubiese sufrido un cortocircuito, asimilando que estaba hundiendo sus uñas en el pecho de Fate, impulsada además por la fuerza de la misma rubia.

Y dios, era una experiencia demasiado devastadora para sus hormonas.

No hizo falta que Fate volviese a ayudar a la mano de Nanoha. La cobriza supo cómo manejarse después de eso, reflejando su ansia en las ganas con las que tocaba a Fate. Hasta sintió todo insuficiente cuando notó la tela del sujetador, impidiendo llevar ese contacto a su máximo estado.

Fate soltó un gemido dentro de su boca y Nanoha le mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño. Las uñas de Fate arañaron las caderas de Nanoha, en un intento de sacar a la luz todo el deseo que se agolpaba entre sus piernas en ese momento. Fue respondido con otro pequeño gemido por parte de la cobriza, que empezó a bajar sus labios desde la boca de Fate hasta su mandíbula, para llegar finalmente al pálido cuello de la rubia y plantar un mordisco en él.

\- Aahh – gimió Fate, con los sentidos disparados. La mano de Nanoha se coló debajo de la blusa y repitió la acción que estaba haciendo su otra mano, aprendiendo de memoria cada curva del cuerpo de Fate. Tener las manos de Nanoha tocando con excesivas ganas su pecho era demasiado para las neuronas de Fate, que colapsaban en su mente con millones de pensamientos juntos, ninguno con sentido.

De pronto, el sonido de unos nudillos llamando a su puerta.

\- ¿Señorita Fate? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ambas pararon en seco, sorprendidas por segunda vez por la llamada innecesaria de una tercera persona.

\- S-sí, sí, Bruno. Estoy bien.

\- ¿Hay alguien más en su habitación?

Ambas se miraron y Nanoha negó rápidamente, con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡No, no! Estoy sola.

\- De acuerdo. Si necesita algo, llámeme – Nanoha y Fate oyeron los pasos de Bruno alejarse pasillo abajo y suspiraron, aliviadas. Era de agradecer que no hubiese entrado y las hubiese pillado en aquel derroche de deseo mutuo, una escena demasiado vergonzosa para las dos.

Se hizo el silencio durante un rato, asimilando lo que acaba de suceder.

\- Nanoha… - susurró Fate.

La cobriza estaba concentrada en que nadie más estuviese cerca, parándose a reconocer cada crujido que se producía en la mansión e identificándolo con un paso o con la voz de alguien. Fate carraspeó.

\- Nanoha.

\- ¿Qué? – se giró hacia los ojos de Fate, sorprendida al oír su nombre.

Fate levantó una ceja y señaló sus manos.

\- Sigues agarrada a mis tetas.

La cara de Nanoha pasó de una mueca de estupefacción por el susto que se había dado al oír la voz de Bruno a un nuevo color en la escala de rojos que cubrió hasta su cuello y resaltó más las pecas que recorrían sus mejillas.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! – sus manos estaban realmente incrustadas en el sujetador de Fate. Las separó con tanta rapidez que Fate soltó una carcajada, divertida por ser la que estaba tranquila por primera vez.

Se había olvidado completamente de que era Navidad. Nanoha había llenado el espacio vacío con el que se había levantado en unos minutos. Y por eso la quería.


	15. Hold me

_**NA: Hooola de nuevo, gracias por los reviews. He de advertir que este capítulo es un poco duro, pero nada que no se pueda superar con una buena porción de NanoFate, así que disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 15: Hold me**

**(Punto de vista de Nanoha)**

\- Deberías haber visto mi victoria, de verdad. Fue sublime. Yo estaba allí, esperando un milagro del cielo y de pronto ¡PUM! el maldito japonés se da contra un poste… - Yuuno soltó una carcajada – ¡En serio! Dios, es la primera vez que veo un espectáculo tan patético, aunque se lo agradezco porque si no hubiese sido por ese fallo no habría ganado. Y aquella otra vez en la que…

Nanoha no le estaba escuchando. Llevaba más de media hora sin escucharle, de hecho. Su mente vagaba entre tantas cosas diferentes que era incapaz de concentrarse en la charla de Yuuno sobre su última partida de Mario Kart online. La simple idea de conocer ese juego como si llevase usándolo toda la vida ya le hacía meditar sobre lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses.

Fate.

La banda sonora de su existencia. Como si a cada sitio que fuese la viese reflejada junto a ella en los escaparates. Como si el viento que aullaba aquel frío diciembre tras su ventana quisiese articular aquellas cuatro letras que habían supuesto un antes y un después. Como si todo lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de Yuuno fuese el nombre de su novia.

_Su novia_. Sintió un escalofrío y se sonrojó de forma involuntaria, repentinamente ilusionada por el sonido de esa palabra en su cabeza. Sabía que Fate pensaba que tenía una actitud abierta que traslucía sus emociones, pero nada era más incorrecto que esa creencia. Nanoha no era tan leíble como todos creían. Tenía más secretos que verdades, y se equivocaba tanto que en ese mismo momento estaba hablando con un chico al que nunca hubiese querido hacer daño. Pero se lo iba a hacer.

Últimamente Yuuno la llamaba todas las tardes. Aparte de la idea errónea que él tenía sobre la relación que mantenían, Nanoha lo consideraba un buen amigo y una persona divertida con la que charlar. Se le hacía profundamente incómodo cuando Yuuno le lanzaba indirectas o intentaba avanzar hacia una conversación amorosa que Nanoha no estaba dispuesta a continuar.

_Eres tan tonta. Cómo has podido hacerlo TAN mal. Si hubieses tenido la fuerza que todos creen que tienes, Fate y tú podríais estar juntas sin tener que esconderos._

\- Vale, Nanoha. No estás haciendo caso a nada de lo que te estoy diciendo ¿verdad? – aunque Yuuno quería sonar irritado, él era incapaz de sacar su lado malo por tan poca cosa. Nanoha pestañeó, confusa, agarrando bien el móvil contra su oreja.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí que te estoy escuchando! Sigue, por favor.

\- Nanoha… - no estaba viéndolo pero ella juraría que acababa de rodar los ojos – Mentir no es lo tuyo.

La cobriza se mordió el labio.

\- Estoy un poco desconcentrada, eso es todo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – ahora la voz de Yuuno tenía un toque incluso miedoso. Nanoha tragó saliva, intentando no dejar salir la parte de ella que quería responder afirmativamente. Dios, necesitaba contárselo a Yuuno pero no quería romper su amistad con él. No quería romper la estrecha e importante unión que Fate y el chico tenían. No quería, en general, decir nada.

Pero se moría de ganas de decirlo todo.

\- No pasa nada, idiota. Es que a veces eres un pesado sobre Mario Kart – la risa de Nanoha no podía engañar a nadie. Era una malísima mentirosa. Se pasó un dedo por el flequillo, nerviosa.

Oyó a Yuuno bufar por la otra línea.

\- Fate y tú estáis… Estáis rarísimas conmigo, y no me digas que no llevo razón – _la llevas, Yuuno. Dios, la llevas mucho_. – ella nunca queda conmigo y tú te pasas todas nuestras conversaciones callada. Y no es muy buen augurio tu silencio, créeme. Nunca paras de hablar cuando estás bien.

\- Estoy _bien_ – recalcó la última palabra, sabiendo que era verdad. Se sentía viva, eufórica, completa. Y, a la vez, una malísima persona – quizás estamos muy preocupadas por la obra y los exámenes. Eso es todo. No te comas el coco.

Esta vez recibió como respuesta un suspiro.

\- No planeaba decirte esto pero… De verdad que echo de menos a Fate.

Una parte del corazón de Nanoha se rompió al oír esas palabras.

_Yuuno, no quiero apartar a Fate de ti. No quiero apartar a nadie de nada. AAAGH, no sabía que el amor era tan complicado…_

\- Volverá – su voz no le sonó convincente ni a ella, pero se conformó – dale tiempo.

Se hizo el silencio por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar con Yuuno. No le disgustó, sin embargo, pues necesitaba pensar con clama sin tener a alguien al otro lado del teléfono contándole mil temas de poco interés. Nanoha no era buena tomando decisiones, y había decidido que Fate las tomase todas por ella. Pero, llegados a ese punto, se le hacía insoportable no poder buscar el momento idóneo para salir del armario que ellas se habían creado.

Era prácticamente fin de año. Quería un beso de año nuevo con su novia. No podía terminarlo con una triste mirada de deseo. Y mucho menos con un beso de Yuuno, que seguramente la buscaría para recibirlo.

_No, _se dijo_. No vas a volver a besar a Yuuno. Aquella cita en el cine fue suficiente._

Un sonido repentino la sobresaltó, soltando un pequeño grito de miedo.

\- ¿Nanoha? ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Yuuno, sin entender qué había atemorizado a la cobriza.

Pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada como para responder. Había sido tan solo un chasquido de la puerta de su casa pero era suficiente para alarmarse. Un crujido podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de vez en cuando. Esas cuatro paredes eran su propio purgatorio.

Se sentó sobre su cama con la ansiedad recorriéndole el cuerpo y miró el reloj.

_Las cinco y media. Dios, no puede ser él. No a estar hora. No este día de la semana._

\- ¿Nanoha?

Hubiese pagado lo que fuese por oír esa llamada con el tono de voz de Yuuno. Cualquier tesoro del mundo. Sus propios ojos si era necesario. Pero oyó su nombre como una firme y atenta melodía que provenía del primer piso, señal de que el instante que más temía repetir se iba avecinando lentamente. Sus manos se agarraron a la cama en un intento desesperado por mantener la calma, clavando sus uñas en el colchón y dejando la huella de ellas cuando las retiró segundos después.

\- ¿Nanoha? ¿Estás en casa, corazón?

_No. No. No._

Esa voz. Esa maldita voz que le taladraba el cerebro en sus pesadillas, que creaba mundos infernales a su alrededor, que le recordaba lo que era el sufrimiento. No sabía cómo habría conseguido la llave ni averiguado cómo llegar a casa sin que le atropellase un coche, pero estaba allí. Estaba allí. Su presencia la estrangulaba con fuerza. Nudos. Nudos en la garganta, el estómago, en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Nanoha? – esta vez era Yuuno el que le hablaba, algo que la tranquilizó levemente - ¿Nanoha, sigues ahí? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Te… - su boca estaba seca pero necesitaba dar una explicación antes de colgar con urgencia. No podía crear una escena o Yuuno sabría que algo iba realmente mal con ella. No podía dejar ver al mundo lo que estaba sucediendo – te… llamo… luego.

Sus dedos pulsaron el botón de colgar sin mirar la pantalla siquiera. Dejó que su móvil se deslizase por sus dedos hasta caer en la cama, rebotando y chocando contra el suelo. El impacto era necesario. Nanoha lo estaba buscando. Tenía que confirmar que estaba allí, en su cuarto, esperando a enfrentarse a él de nuevo.

\- Corazoncito – de nuevo esa voz – no juegues al escondite con papá – lo decía en un tono melodioso que le ponía aún más histérica – papá se sabe todos tus escondrijos.

La cobriza frunció el ceño.

_No esta vez. No. Esta. Vez._

Con toda la fuerza interna que sabía que tenía, se obligó a levantarse de la cama, recoger el móvil del suelo y correr con paso sonoro y apresurado hasta la puerta, abriéndola con tantas ganas que por poco se lleva el picaporte en la mano. Sus piernas actuaron solas cuando le condujeron hasta la escalera, haciéndola bajar con ímpetu.

Su padre iba a ganar siempre, eso lo sabía. Pero la Nanoha cobarde, el lobo solitario de corazón que escondía dentro de sí había sido aplacado por la imagen jovial y autosuficiente que la cobriza exponía al resto. Había estado tantos años trabajándola, tantos encuentros con él para perfeccionar la personalidad que siempre quiso tener. No iba a echarse atrás por nada del mundo.

_¿Quieres pelea? Tendrás pelea._

Su mundo dio un vuelco cuando le vio allí, encorvado, agarrado a la barandilla de la escalera con una sonrisa maliciosa recorriéndole el rostro lujurioso que siempre vestía. Iba ataviado con una chaqueta negra y una gran camiseta azul marino, vaqueros desgastados y unas deportivas de más de diez años de antigüedad. Tenía ese aspecto de parásito social que tanto daño le hacía.

Y lo que más odiaba era el pelo sucio y cobrizo que le recordaba que ella había sido fruto de eso. De ese engendro y de la arpía que tenía como madre.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando lo oyó seguir hablando, miedo y rabia fluyendo por sus venas.

\- ¡Oh, Nanoha! Al fin bajas. Tenía tantas ganas de verte, mi niña, tantas ganas… - no hacía falta acercarse para comprobarlo. Estaba borracho como una cuba. Otro nivel de alcoholismo diferente al de otros seres humanos. Nanoha no podría enumerar un solo momento en los últimos diez años que lo hubiese visto sobrio.

Con toda la furia que pudo reunir, empujó a su padre sin llegar al final de las escaleras e hizo que éste cayese sobre su espalda en el suelo. Obviamente, él soltó una carcajada y no borró esa sonrisa de hiena que le caracterizaba.

\- ¿Estás juguetona hoy?

\- Vete de esta casa. Vete de mi vida.

\- Oh, si acabo de llegar…

\- ¡VETE!

Las manos de Nanoha estaban temblando. Agarró un paraguas del paragüero que tenía cerca y lo empuñó como si fuese una espada, incrustando de forma brusca la punta del artilugio en el pecho de su padre. Necesitaba que desapareciese de nuevo, que se convirtiese en la sombra que le acechaba por las noches y no la dejaba dormir. Tenerlo delante, en carne y hueso, sabiendo de lo que era capaz, era como enfrentarse a un asesino en serie.

Otra carcajada.

\- Cariño, no te estás portando bien con papá.

\- Tú no eres mi padre.

\- Sí que soy tu padre ¿no me recuerdas? Jugábamos a tantas cosas cuando eras pequeña – a pesar de que Nanoha estaba sosteniendo con fuerza el paraguas, creando una distancia considerable entre ambos cuerpos, él empezó a incorporarse y consiguió ponerse sobre sus dos piernas antes de que la cobriza pudiese hacer nada – ahora te has vuelto una jovencita preciosa.

\- No te lo voy a decir más. Vete. Estás borracho.

\- Los borrachos dicen la verdad, corazón. Los borrachos dicen la verdad… - Nanoha no necesitaba saber qué era lo próximo. Vio brillar algo cuando su padre metió la mano en un bolsillo.

_Dale. Dale, Nanoha. DALE._

Sin dejar de temblar, agarró el mango del paraguas con sus dos manos e intentó golpearlo en la cabeza. Él, aunque estuviese tambaleándose por los efectos de la bebida, era tan grácil y estaba tan entrenado para esas cosas que lo esquivó con facilidad. El gesto asustado de Nanoha le borró la sonrisa, como ofendido.

\- ¿Estabas intentando herirme?

\- F-fuera… - musitó ella, con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Cerró sus párpados unos instantes para neutralizarlas, queriendo parecer un león en vez del chihuahua que se sentía.

\- ¿Es por esto? – su padre sacó a la luz la navaja que tenía escondida en el bolsillo. Nanoha la conocía bastante bien, no tuvo ni que mirarla para asegurarse de que la situación iba a ser igual a la de siempre – Oh, no habrás pensado que quiero herirte con esto ¿no?

Nanoha apretó los labios, mirando de un lado para otro. Se llevó una mano a los pantalones, buscando con desesperación su móvil. Él se dio cuenta al instante.

\- ¿Intentas llamar a alguien, corazón? – el tono de voz estaba subiendo. Dio un paso hacia delante y Nanoha uno hacia atrás, queriendo mantener la misma distancia – No sería muy justo ¿no crees? Por una vez que nos vemos en tanto tiempo.

Nanoha tenía el móvil entre los dedos pero no se atrevía a sacarlo. Estaba demasiado paralizada, el paraguas en sus manos a punto de caerse del vaivén que sufría por el temblor de las manos de la cobriza. Su mente se colapsaba entre miles de formas diferentes para huir, ninguna convincente.

Otro paso hacia delante. Otro paso de Nanoha hacia atrás.

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo de papá, Nanoha? Sabes que nunca te haría daño – él estaba empezando a gritar sin darse cuenta, con esa mirada perdida que tantos malos recuerdos le traía. Esos ojos sin sentimientos, buscando venganza en una niña pequeña que nunca había hecho nada – Me _duele_ que desconfíes de mí. ¡De tu propio padre!

\- Por favor… - susurró ella en un hilo de voz, alejando su otra mano del teléfono y alzándola junto con el paraguas en un intento de protegerse. Dio otro paso hacia atrás pero se dio contra la barandilla de la escalera. Estaba atrapada entre su padre y la enorme pared de sus miedos.

\- ¡Me duele que pienses que te haría daño! ¡Me duele, Nanoha! ¡YO NUNCA TE HARÍA DAÑO!

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Su padre se lanzó contra ella con el filo punzante de su navaja apuntando hacia su estómago y Nanoha se tiró al suelo, rodando sobre sí misma para librarse del impacto. Tenía la pequeña ventaja de que él estaba en un estado de inhibición suficientemente grande para que el sentido del equilibrio le fallase. Sorprendido de que su hija se hubiese deslizado con tanta rapidez, miró de un lado para otro hasta verla tirada en el suelo con los ojos destellantes de miedo.

\- Nanoha, no escapes de mí – apretó los dientes - ¡NO. ESCAPES. DE. MÍ!

Se lanzó otra vez contra ella, como si fuese un pequeño demonio que no conocía la gravedad, medio encorvado y haciendo gestos exagerados para golpearla. Nanoha los esquivó como podía, sabiendo que un movimiento en falso y la navaja golpearía alguna parte de su cuerpo. Su padre alzó el brazo para clavársela en la cabeza y ella interpuso su brazo, soltando un quejido cuando notó el filo del arma clavarse en su muñeca.

Él sonrió, divertido. Le gustaba ver su cara de sufrimiento.

Distraída por el dolor que le nubló la mente, no pudo prever el siguiente movimiento. Su padre le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que gritase del dolor que le produjo el golpe en su vientre. Unas ganas tremendas de vomitar se apoderaron de la fría cabeza que había desarrollado para aquellas situaciones, haciendo que todo se volviese negro. En un intento de no ser atacada de nuevo, dio un manotazo al brazo de su padre. La navaja cayó por el suelo, haciendo un sonido metálico al estrellarse contra una mesa.

Los ojos de él brillaron de rabia.

La agarró del cuello de su camisa, consiguiendo que se desenroscara y alejase sus brazos del estómago, aun dolorido. El aliento a alcohol de su padre le golpeó en la cara, Nanoha tratando de abrir los ojos y él con los suyos saliéndosele de las órbitas, personificando la locura.

\- Nanoha, yo nunca te haría daño.

Esta vez fue la rodilla la que se clavó de nuevo en el vientre de Nanoha, haciéndola volver a caer sobre el suelo con un golpe sordo y un quejido.

\- ¡YO…!

El fiero puño de su padre le dio en la mandíbula, haciendo que se mordiese la lengua y su boca empezase a sangrar.

\- ¡NUNCA…!

Otro puñetazo en la mejilla.

\- ¡TE…!

Patada.

\- ¡HARÍA…!

Puñetazo.

\- ¡DAÑO!

Nanoha estaba bajo el cuerpo convulsionante de su padre con sangre en los labios, cara roja de golpes y sus brazos temblorosos intentando proteger su rostro de lo próximo que le esperaba. Agradeció haberse deshecho antes del arma, porque sabía que de haberla tenido ella estaría muerta en ese instante.

No pudo retener las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas pecosas, lágrimas de miedo y rabia.

\- Por favor… - consiguió articular, aprovechando ese momento de descanso inusitado – por favor…

De pronto, pasos tranquilos bajando las escaleras.

Tacones creando un eco extraño en el silencio del salón, interrumpido por la respiración acelerada de Nanoha y la forma en la que su padre hiperventilaba, lleno de ira. Era su salvación momentánea. Algo había roto al fin el rol que él había formado, deshaciendo la escena ante sus ojos.

¿Se había librado de la muerte una vez más?

\- Shiro, levántate de encima de tu hija.

Él obedeció lentamente. Nanoha tenía todavía los brazos sobre los ojos, la cara llena de lágrimas y su mundo estaba tan distorsionado por el dolor que había sufrido que no podía fijar la mirada en ningún sitio. Permaneció así, pequeños gemidos de llanto agolpándose en su garganta.

Pudo alcanzar a ver la cara de asco de su madre, mirándola como si fuese una cucaracha aplastada sobre el suelo.

\- Sobrevivirá, supongo – su indiferencia era más dolorosa que ninguno de los golpes que había recibido. Ella abrió la puerta de la casa, agarrando con fuerza el brazo del padre de Nanoha y empujándolo a salir.

\- Pero… Tengo que…

\- Shiro, vete ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a la policía. Me da igual lo que le pase a Nanoha pero no quiero tener que ver en estos temas. Me meterán en la cárcel como sepan que estuve aquí mientras moría.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Vete!

La cobriza oyó la puerta de la casa cerrarse y pudo inspirar aire por primera vez desde que había oído su nombre en los labios de aquel hombre. Empezó a llorar lentamente, asustada, compungida, sola, aterrada, una niña en medio de la moqueta. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

\- Me voy – la voz de su madre era tan serena y fría que fue como un hielo bajando por su espalda – volveré en cinco días. O una semana. Lo que sea.

Esta vez fue el sonido de la puerta del garaje lo último que percibió antes de que todo quedase totalmente en silencio, sola al fin en el infierno.

Había vuelto a suceder. Él la había golpeado queriendo matarla. Recordaba la primera vez que sucedió como si realmente hubiese sido soñado, una pesadilla que desembocó en la repetición constante de luchas por sobrevivir. Llevaba desde antes de verano sin ver a su padre y la aparición había sido tan fantasmagórica e inesperada que no podía asimilarlo todavía. Incluso aunque estuviese palpando la sangre que brotaba de la raja que tenía en la muñeca, consideraba todo parte de un enorme sueño.

Alargó el brazo como pudo, con un gemido de dolor al mover el cuerpo, y sacó su móvil de un bolsillo. Con dedos temblorosos, marcó un número y se puso el teléfono en la oreja, ojos cerrados y respiración pesada.

Un halo de luz iluminó su vida cuando oyó a Fate responder al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Sí?

\- F… Fat… Fate…

\- ¿¡Nanoha!? ¿¡Nanoha, estás bien!? ¿¡Qué ocurre!?

\- Fa… te… Tienes qu… Que ven… Venir… - las palabras no salían de su garganta, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento – Por… Por fa… Vor…

\- ¿¡Dónde estás!?

\- Ca… Casa…

\- ¡Nanoha, voy para allá! ¡No te muevas!

Sus dedos se aflojaron y tragó saliva mientras el móvil caía al suelo con un pequeño crujido en la moqueta. Permaneció allí, tirada, esperando a que llegase Fate sin querer pensar siquiera en cómo contarle lo que acababa de suceder. Agarrarse al pensamiento de la rubia era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

_Jaque mate._

* * *

**(Punto de vista de Fate)**

Fate estaba corriendo a más velocidad de la que había experimentado nunca. No era una persona atlética ni le gustaba el deporte, así que al poco tiempo empezó a sentir una molestia en su abdomen del esfuerzo al que estaba sometiendo su cuerpo. Pero no iba a parar por eso. No iba a parar por nada.

La llamada de Nanoha le había encogido totalmente el corazón. No sabía qué había ocurrido pero podía adivinar que la cobriza estaba herida, tirada en algún lado de su casa sin apenas capacidad de hablar por alguna clase de dolor. La imagen de Nanoha a punto de morir por causas desconocidas le golpeó en la mente, haciendo que apretase su carrera y que un profundo miedo se extendiese dentro de ella. No podía permitir que le ocurriese nada. Era Nanoha. _Su_ Nanoha.

Había tenido que coger el autobús que le dejaba a un cuarto de su destino y quería reducir ese trayecto al menor tiempo posible, asustada por si la situación dependía de los segundos que tardase en llegar. Fate nunca se había visto en una situación similar, ni siquiera sabiendo su perturbadora historia familiar, y su acelerado pulso estaba provocándole fatiga y ansiedad.

La voz de Nanoha retumbó en su cabeza. Un hilo de sonido que expresó todo el dolor que estaba experimentando. Fate torció la esquina, casi atropellando a una mujer con un carrito que soltó un grito al ver a la rubia correr con esa cara de espanto. Sin tiempo para detenerse a disculparse, articuló un rápido "lo siento" mientras continuaba su sprin final.

A lo lejos divisó el tejado de la casa de Nanoha y una ola de tranquilidad le recorrió el cuerpo, sabiendo que al menos ella ya había cumplido la parte de llegar a socorrerla. Fate no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo y si dentro de la casa habría algún peligro por el que Nanoha hubiese sido dañada. Esa idea hizo que sus piernas dudasen un poco cuando empezó a atravesar el pequeño jardín posterior a la entrada, dudosa.

_No, Nanoha no me diría que viniese si eso me pusiese a mí en peligro. No sé qué ha pasado pero lo importante es asegurarme de que esté bien._

No dejó vacilar a su cabeza más tiempo. Llamó a la puerta con ganas, ceño fruncido y con cara extremidad en tensión para saltar encima de aquello que abriese la puerta. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Nanoha no había podido ni hablar por teléfono, supo que tampoco tendría las fuerzas para recibirla, y tampoco era usual que en su casa hubiese otra persona que no fuese ella.

Se mordió el labio, mirando de un lado para otro.

_¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Se agachó para mirar por debajo de la puerta, intentando distinguir alguna sombra que le indicase qué estaba ocurriendo dentro de la casa, pero no vio nada de interés. De hecho, el barrio en sí estaba repleto del silencio pacífico y acogedor que desde el primer momento la había atraído. No se oía a un solo ser humano, no se percibían extrañeces en el ambiente.

Todo estaba impoluto. Pero algo marchaba mal, y Fate lo sabía.

Viendo que no podría conseguir nada delante de aquella puerta, empezó a moverse por el jardín buscando alguna solución, sus piernas vagando de un sitio a otro.

_Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa…_

Levantó sus ojos rojos y se topó con el ventanal que daba a la cocina de Nanoha. Una pequeña sonrisa se desdibujó en su rostro.

_¡Eso! ¡La ventana!_

Tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de saltar, intentando impulsarse en el alféizar para mirar a través del cristal. La piedra fría le sorprendió en las palmas de sus manos, recordándose que estaban en diciembre y que solamente llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas. Iba a coger un resfriado, pero poco le importaba. Con un quejido de esfuerzo, levantó su propio cuerpo y puso una rodilla en el saliente de la ventana. Se impulsó para conseguir colocar todo su cuerpo sobre el alféizar.

No se sentía con tiempo para observar curiosa desde ahí, así que empujó con todas sus fuerzas el cristal, que empezó a ceder.

_Dios, qué bien. Esta maldita ventana se puede abrir desde fuera._

Apretó los dientes, deseando tener más musculatura, y dejó caer todo el peso sobre la ventana. Ésta no tardó en deslizarse hasta dejar una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que Fate entrase en la casa sin problemas. Con un sonido de victoria, emocionada por sus propios logros, la rubia saltó dentro de la casa.

El silencio inhóspito que había dentro de ella era aun más aterrador que el exterior. Fate se sintió como un ladrón, pensando que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer alguno de los miembros de la familia de Nanoha e iba a llamar a la policía. Tragó saliva y se movió por la cocina, decidida. Había llegado hasta allí y no iba a salir de esas cuatro paredes hasta que no viese que Nanoha estaba bien.

_Nanoha._

Con la adrenalina del momento, el temor que antes había entretenido su alma se había esfumado. Repetirse el nombre de la cobriza fue como dejar entrar de nuevo la ansiedad y el miedo, repitiéndose en su mente que todo iba a estar bien.

Con pasos sigilosos, salió de la cocina.

\- ¿Nanoha? Nanoha… ¿Dónde estás? – no quería gritar, pero estaba casi segura de que no había nadie más en aquella casa. Todo permanecía estático, en la misma posición de siempre, como el catálogo de una revista de muebles.

Esperó un rato hasta oír un susurro lejano, algo que no pudo percibir bien.

\- ¿¡Nanoha!? – esta vez Fate lo dijo más rápido, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

\- F… Fat… Fate…

Fate se volvió hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar el lugar de dónde provenía la voz dolorida de Nanoha. Entró en el salón y giró la cabeza, buscando insistentemente el paradero de la cobriza.

\- ¿¡Nanoha!? Dios… Dónde… - de pronto, vio el cuerpo de Nanoha tirado en el hall de la casa. Apenas se podía ver desde donde estaba, pero era indudable que era ella. Su cola anaranjada estaba desparramada por el suelo, como si estuviese durmiendo sobre la moqueta. Fate dejó de respirar por un segundo - ¡Nanoha!

Corrió hacia ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos y girándola para mirarle la cara. Observó con espanto la boca ensangrentada de Nanoha y el corte de su muñeca, que había creado un pequeño charco en el lugar donde se encontraba. Notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas pero las retuvo, orgullosa.

Abrazó a Nanoha con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Nanoha… Dios mío… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás sangrando? – el olor reconfortante de la cobriza le llenó las fosas nasales y eso le hizo recuperarse con más rapidez del choque emocional que era ver a Nanoha en ese estado.

\- Qu… Que bien que… Est… Estés aquí… Fa…

\- Shh, no digas nada – se separó de ella y le tapó los labios con sus finos dedos, manchándolos levemente de sangre – te voy a llevar a la cama ¿de acuerdo?

\- Me… Me due…

\- Lo sé, sé que te duele. Voy a ser cuidadosa, lo prometo.

Nanoha le dirigió una sonrisa aniñada y feliz que le llenó el pecho de amor. Parecía como si la cobriza solo necesitase su mera presencia para recuperar las ganas de seguir adelante. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiese ocurrido, Fate se sentía reconfortada porque Nanoha estuviese bien. Y algo la recorrió por dentro cuando cruzaron una mirada tierna que decía más palabras de las que podían articular.

Fate se inclinó y dio un leve beso sobre los labios de Nanoha, sin querer hacerle daño. Le daba igual el sabor de la sangre en aquel momento. Ella estaba allí, Nanoha estaba consciente y eso era lo que le importaba.

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, cogió a Nanoha entre sus brazos y la levantó del suelo, sus brazos tras la espalda y bajo las rodillas de la cobriza. Se sorprendió a sí misma teniendo mucha más fuerza de la que había demostrado al empujar la ventana, quizás por la tranquilidad que le daba estar cerca de ella ahora, sin miedos.

Fue más difícil subir las escaleras, pero lo consiguió. Fue susurrándole frases estúpidas a Nanoha, esperando que eso le hiciese sentir mejor. La sonrisa cansada pero decidida que Nanoha estaba dirigiéndole le sostenía en ese momento más de lo que ella podía sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Llegó finalmente a la habitación y colocó a Nanoha sobre su cama como si fuese una muñeca de cristal. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego se puso de rodillas a los pies de la cama, sin apartar los ojos de las pupilas de la cobriza.

\- Voy a ir a por algo para curarte ¿vale? Espérame aquí.

\- No te… Preocupes… No puedo moverme… Igual… mente – Nanoha soltó una pequeña risa que fue cortada por el dolor de estómago que aun experimentaba. Fate puso una mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa de lado.

\- No te rías, idiota. Te vas a hacer más daño.

\- Que… Tierna eres…

Fate casi se había olvidado de lo vergonzosa que solía ser cuando Nanoha estaba cerca. Como si quisiese recordar su actitud natural, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y tuvo que mover su mirada hacia todos lados para evitar los divertidos ojos de Nanoha, que volvía a reírse.

\- Fate… - Nanoha agarró la mano que la rubia tenía sobre su mejilla. A pesar de que tuviese ciertas partes de la cara rojas de golpes y el labio cortado, seguía siendo tan adorable que la rubia tenía que pararse a coger aire si quería seguir sobreviviendo – Fate… Te qu…

Puso sus dedos sobre la boca de Nanoha.

\- Ahora no. Dímelo cuando estemos las dos felices, por favor. Cuando merezca la pena.

La cobriza la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionada, y luego asintió lentamente con otra sonrisa plácida.

\- Vuelvo ahora, Nanoha.

No quería separarse de ella pero debía hacerlo. Nadie más iba a cuidar a Nanoha, eso lo sabía. Tenía la extraña sensación de que todo aquello tenía que ver con su familia y la misteriosa desaparición constante de todos ellos. Sabía que Nanoha no podía vivir sola en una casa tan grande y tan familiar. Debía existir alguna causa por la que siempre estaba todo tan silencioso y vacío.

No sabía dónde encontrar vendas y alcohol, así que hizo un recorrido rápido por las habitaciones. Cogió papel higiénico del baño y curioseando halló un pequeño botiquín con agua oxigenada y gasas. Era suficiente para ella. Alcanzó a coger también un vaso de agua, sabiendo que eso le sentaría bien al cuerpo cortado de Nanoha.

Como un relámpago, volvió a la habitación y fue recibida por otra sonrisa afectuosa de la cobriza. Se arrodilló de nuevo y tomó su mano herida, asustada por el profundo corte que tenía en la muñeca.

_Esto está hecho con un cuchillo o algo así. Dios, ¿quién pudo hacerte esto, Nanoha…?_

\- Puede que te escueza un poco – Fate se mordió el labio mientras echaba algo de agua oxigenada sobre una gasa. Con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, la pasó sobre la herida de Nanoha y la limpió de los restos de sangre seca. Notó que hacía tiempo que había parado la hemorragia, lo cual agradeció. A saber qué hubiese pasado si la herida fuese más profunda y no hubiese podido llegar a tiempo para socorrerla.

Nanoha soltó un quejido, cerrando los ojos.

\- Pica.

\- Te dije que escocería – la rubia no quiso reprimir la sonrisa socarrona que se le salió en los labios. Hacer de enfermera no era tan malo, al fin y al cabo. Cuando hubo limpiado la herida, la cubrió con papel higiénico e intentó sostenerlo haciendo un nudo, pero se partía.

Sin saber cómo aguantar la venda improvisada, se quitó el lazo que tenía al final de su cabello rubio e hizo un nudo sobre el papel. Sonrió a Nanoha con orgullo, feliz por haber encontrado una solución rápida.

Su pelo quedó libre y Fate sacudió la cabeza, extendiendo su largo pelo rubio a los dos lados de su rostro. Nanoha la miraba embelesada.

\- Fate… Eres tan… Guapa…

\- Deja de decir tonterías – rio ella, concentrada en limpiar la sangre del labio de Nanoha. Se sonrojó un poco, sintiéndose observaba por los atentos ojos de la cobriza.

\- Me gustas con el pelo… Así.

\- Nanoha, no hables, te estoy curando la boca.

\- Me la puedes… Curar… De otra manera…

\- Hoy estás graciosa ¿no? – Fate consiguió dejar la herida lo mejor posible, mojando una gasa en el agua del vaso que traía. Cogió a Nanoha de la barbilla y giró su cara para ver cómo había quedado, feliz porque no fuese tanto como aparentaba al estar llena de sangre. Sonrió – ahora estás mucho mejor.

\- Gr… Gracias… - al sonreír ampliamente, Nanoha notó como la herida del labio le molestaba, y aguantó una mueca de dolor.

\- Toma, bebe agua – Fate cogió el vaso y lo llevó a su boca, haciendo que la cobriza bebiese un poco. Sorprendentemente, aquello le revitalizó mucho más. Llevaba con la garganta seca desde hacía un buen rato, y beber algo líquido fue como rozar el paraíso.

\- Dios, mucho mejor – dijo Nanoha con una risa, notando como el dolor de su estómago iba disminuyendo – no sé cómo he sobrevivido tantos años sin ti, doctora Testarossa.

\- Bueno, ya no vas a tener que hacerlo más así que… - ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa. El mejor de los silencios se extendió por la habitación de Nanoha, las dos sin dejar de mirarse y agradecer que todo estuviese volviendo a la normalidad. Fate empezaba a notar como su pulso volvía a la normalidad y dejaba de tener la fatiga de los nervios.

Se tiró al lado de Nanoha en la cama, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí en un gesto cariñoso.

\- ¿Me vas a decir qué ha pasado? – no quería forzar a Nanoha a contar cosas de su vida que no quería sacar a la luz, pero tenía que preguntarlo por si la cobriza necesitaba abrirse con alguien.

Nanoha dudó, desviando un segundo la mirada de los ojos de Fate.

\- Fue mi padre.

No se lo esperaba. Fate había estado toda la vida quejándose de tener el padre más frío, monstruoso y calculador del mundo. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que Nanoha tenía un padre y que, por lo que parecía, estaba tan o más ausente que Jail Testarossa. El hecho de que alguien le hubiese causado tal dolor se le hacía impensable, pero que hubiese sido su mismísimo padre… ¿Por qué razón? ¿Quién era aquel hombre y cómo trataba así a su hija?

Ante el rostro petrificado de Fate, Nanoha continuó:

\- Él… Él siempre ha sido así. Bueno, no siempre – Nanoha se giró para ponerse bocarriba, perdiendo su mirada en el techo de su cuarto – cuando era pequeña me quería. Luego empezó a beber… Y a beber… Y a beber. Tiene un serio problema con la bebida y… Supongo que también está loco en consecuencia – hizo una breve pausa, dejando a Fate asimilar la información – nunca le he contado esto a nadie. Me da miedo lo que puedan pensar.

\- Nanoha… - musitó la rubia, acercándose más a ella – Nanoha, no tienes que callarte estas cosas.

\- Lo sé. Pero lo hago. No quiero… - tragó saliva y Fate notó que aguantaba las lágrimas – no quiero verlo en la cárcel. Está enfermo, Fate. Tiene algo mental. Cada vez que me ve quiere matarme, sin más. Hoy vino con un maldito cuchillo y tuve la suerte de poder tirárselo al suelo… O si no ahora mismo… Ahora mismo… - una lágrima recorrió la pecosa mejilla de Nanoha.

Fate estaba demasiado afectada por la historia como para decir nada.

_He sido tan tonta y tan egoísta. Creía que yo era la única que sufría de una familia así pero… Pero Nanoha tiene un padre que quiere matarla. Dios, ¿cómo alguien puede querer matarla? Nanoha es todo… Es todo corazón._

Notó que las lágrimas también se agolpaban en las cuencas de sus ojos, con miedo repentino a que en cualquier momento esa situación volviese a repetirse y ella no estuviese presente para evitarla. Aquel hombre había entrado en la casa y atacado a Nanoha y ella podría no haberlo notado hasta que alguien le hubiese avisado de que la cobriza había muerto.

El simple pensamiento de esta idea hizo que se derrumbase por dentro, dejando escapar las lágrimas.

Nanoha se volvió hacia ella, asustada.

\- Fate no… No pretendía…

\- L-lo siento yo… - musitó Fate, con lágrimas bajando por su rostro inevitablemente – estoy feliz porque… Estás aquí. Me da miedo que la próxima vez no vaya a estar cerca.

\- Él no viene por aquí – Nanoha volvió a girarse hacia ella, poniendo una mano en su espalda y acercándose a Fate – no te preocupes. Mi madre lo echó hace tiempo, él ni siquiera quería seguir viviendo cerca sabiendo que tenía impulsos asesinos hacia su familia. A veces aparece. Y esas veces si no me enfrento a él me busca hasta la saciedad. No vive aquí, Fate… Yo vivo sola aquí.

\- ¿Y tu madre? – estaba tan ocupada en dejar salir todas sus emociones que no dejaba espacio a la vergüenza que le daba estar llorando delante de alguien. Era Nanoha. Le había abierto su corazón y por lo tanto se merecía una respuesta sentimental a ello.

\- Mi madre… Pasa por casa cuando quiere. Paga la factura pero nada más. Y cuando él viene… Siempre lo presencia. Nunca hace nada. Ella no… No siente nada por mí, Fate. Nada de nada. Indiferencia – susurró la última palabra con extremo dolor – así fue siempre. Tengo hermanos, pero huyeron cuando vieron que mi padre se volvía loco. Yo no era la única a la que quería matar… Mi padre se volvió alguien demasiado peligroso para todos nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? ¿Cómo pudieron dejarte sola aquí?

\- Yo no quise irme. No quise huir como mis hermanos ni hacer como si no pasase nada como mi madre. Creía en mi familia. Creía en que algún día mi padre cambiaría y volvería a ser el hombre cariñoso que era. Pero no sucedió. Mi madre… Ella… Ella es la causante de todo esto, Fate – la mirada decidida de Nanoha demostraba que nunca antes le había contado eso a nadie, lo cual le hacía sentir afortunada y a la vez triste – Ella nos trataba a todos tan mal… Que mi padre empezó a beber en una profunda depresión. Solamente quiere jugar con los demás, es demasiado manipuladora…

\- ¿Cómo has podido salir tú de la unión de eso? – las palabras de Fate salieron como una nube de ternura que golpeó a Nanoha e hizo que se le escapase una pequeña lágrima, mezcla entre tristeza por la realidad y felicidad por lo que repentinamente tenía. La mano de Fate volvió a posarse sobre su mejilla, suave.

Quizás Nanoha se estuviese abriendo por primera vez pero Fate nunca había demostrado tanto cariño a una persona. Sentía que salía de su cuerpo y necesitaba llegar a Nanoha de las maneras más verdaderas que podía.

La quería. No iba a dejarla sola.

\- Yo no voy a dejarte sola – susurró sobre los labios de la cobriza, reviviendo las mariposas que usualmente ocupaban su estómago cuando estaba tan cerca de ella. Nanoha suspiró lentamente, su mirada bailando entre los labios de Fate y sus ojos.

\- Sé que has dicho que no te lo diga ahora pero lo necesito. Te quiero, Fate. Te quiero más que a nadie.

Aquellas palabras fueron un tren a otro mundo diferente. Olvidó toda la historia que acababa de escuchar, todos los pensamientos oscuros que invadían su mente sobre su propia familia o la protección de Nanoha, el drama actual que tenía con respecto a su mejor amigo, las heridas que había estado curando a la cobriza y que seguramente seguían doliéndole… Olvidó el espacio y el tiempo y se acercó para besar lento a Nanoha, no sin antes responderle:

\- Yo también te quiero. Tú eres mi familia


	16. Falling in love

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 16: Falling in love.**

Aquel jueves por la tarde estaba cayendo una nevada suave que había cubierto todo el suelo de la ciudad de lo más parecido a un mullido colchón blanco y helado. Llevaban con ese tiempo de precipitaciones tranquilas desde que Fate había abandonado la casa de Nanoha el martes, asegurándose de que iba a estar bien. Le había propuesto pasar la noche durmiendo con ella, pero ambas sabían que no podía permitirse más distracciones en su estudio o no sacaría las notas que necesitaba. Aun así, la cobriza le exigía la mayor cantidad de segundos que Fate le podía ofrecer, formando parte de una rutina que devolvió a la normalidad la situación. La rubia no quería olvidar lo que había visto y escuchado, pero sabía de primera mano que no era necesario ahondar más en el tema.

Llegado el momento, la apoyaría en todo lo que pudiese. No quería que Nanoha se sumiese en la miseria durante aquellos últimos días del año, así que le propuso hacer un ensayo improvisado para distraerla. La cobriza lo aceptó con ojos brillantes de emoción. Había echado de menos su parte autoritaria e intransigente, incluso había olvidado la cálida temperatura que había dentro del teatro.

Y allí estaba todo el elenco (excepto aquellos que se habían ido de viaje durante las vacaciones), intentando avanzar en la trama con los gritos de Nanoha como trasfondo épico y las risas calladas de sus amigos, que no podían ignorar lo muy graciosa que estaba cuando se enfadaba.

\- Dios, Arisa, te lo voy a decir una sola vez más. Una sola, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Es que no entiendo cómo quieres que diga esto sin respirar entre una frase y otra!

\- ¡Respira! – chilló Nanoha, llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¡Respira y habla a la vez!

\- No creo que eso sea posible – Arisa se cruzó de brazos, enfadada. Era una de las pocas que tenía suficiente carácter para hacer frente a la faceta de Nanoha que más asustaba. Fate se llevó una mano a los labios, luchando por no estallar en una carcajada. Llevaban literalmente diez minutos discutiendo sobre un pequeño párrafo sin importancia y la mejor forma de pronunciar las palabras. Nanoha exigía una lengua rápida y precisa, palabras claras con un acento determinado. Y Arisa no era más que una amateur que iba a hacerlo como le saliese en el momento.

\- ¡Es posible! ¡Yo respiro y hablo a la vez!

\- ¡No! ¡Tienes que parar y respirar y luego continuar!

\- ¡Arisa, vas a decir ese maldito grupo de palabras como si te estuviese metiendo una escopeta por el cu…!

\- Eh, relax, relax – Fate tiró de Nanoha de la parte de atrás de su camiseta, alejándola un poco de Arisa para evitar que llegasen a las manos. Cuando la cobriza estaba así, por muy sexy que le resultase, era mejor mantenerse a una distancia de sus uñas. Podía ser tan peligrosa como un tigre.

Nanoha se giró para decirle algo, pero nada más mirar en los ojos rojos de Fate y analizar su rostro de "para de una vez", puso los brazos en jarras y bufó. La rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír complacida.

_Si ella es un tigre, yo debo ser como un domador de circo._

\- Está vacilándome.

\- Nanoha, tienes que ser más permisiva.

\- ¿¡Permisiva!? – otra mirada de Fate hizo que bajase la voz, avergonzada. Todos volvían a respirar tranquilos ahora que Nanoha estaba bajo la tutela de su constante guardaespaldas – Soy muy permisiva. Permito que interpreten mi obra.

\- Oh, no te pongas así de estupenda – rio – perdone por las molestias, famosa directora de teatro internacional.

\- Fate... – Nanoha suspiró, rendida, dejando caer sus brazos de una vez. La miró con esos ojos de cachorrito que sabía que significaban que quería mimos, aunque no pudiese dárselos en público. Realmente, cualquier persona habría visto que entre ellas existía algo más que amistad, pero Yuuno era un mundo aparte con respecto a las percepciones. Vivía en el mundo de yupi – Estoy cansada.

\- Normal. Llevamos aquí tres horas, deberíamos ir dejándolo – se acercó a Nanoha y la cubrió con un abrazo, acariciando su espalda de la forma más amistosa que pudo – tienes que dejar esa mala costumbre de gritar a gente inocente.

\- No grito tanto.

\- Gritas mucho. Créeme. Me duele la cabeza.

\- Eso suena a una excusa genial para no tener sexo.

\- ¿Me enseñas alguna excusa para sí tenerlo?

\- Me vale un "te espero detrás del telón, nena".

\- No puedo llamarte "nena" sin reírme.

El abrazo estaba durando más de lo usual y habían pasado a susurrarse tonterías, así que Verossa tuvo que acercarse para darles un pequeño codazo y separarlas, mirando de reojo los atentos ojos de Yuuno. Lo que menos deseaba es que el chico saliese herido, queriendo buscar el momento y la manera de decirle lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se había convertido en el secreto de todos. No sólo era Verossa, sino que cualquiera de la pandilla se obligaba emocionalmente a cubrirlas.

\- ¿Podéis ser más discretas?

\- Lo dices como si estuviese cogiéndole el culo – Nanoha rodó los ojos, deshaciendo el abrazo de una vez por todas y echando de menos el calor humano nada más lo hizo. Miró una sola vez más a Fate con esos ojos que desprendían amor desde lejos y luego se volvió hacia Verossa, brazos cruzados y rostro apagado.

\- No hace falta que le cojas el culo, tu actitud alrededor de ella es peor que cogerle del culo.

\- Exagerado.

\- Celosa – Verossa alargó un brazo y dio una palmada a Hayate que hizo que ésta se volviese con el ceño fruncido, dando un pequeño salto – tienes envidia porque yo sí puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo! – Nanoha se giró hacia Fate pero ella levantó los brazos, moviendo la cara de un lado a otro en símbolo de negación.

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Nada de peros! Dios, Nanoha, para ser tan buena actriz no puedes aguantarte ni cinco minutos.

\- Es la llamada de la selva.

Fate puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Eres tonta.

Nanoha y Verossa estallaron en una carcajada que llenó el silencio del teatro, haciendo eco en las paredes y provocando a Fate una risa que acabó uniéndose a la de los otros dos. El resto de los presentes los miraban extrañados, media sonrisa en los labios por la aparente diversión que experimentaban, también por lo tranquilizador que era que Nanoha estuviese de nuevo de buen humor. Hasta Yuuno apartó sus ojos, sin dudas en sus pupilas.

Cuando la cobriza dejó de reírse, se volvió hacia el resto y bramó:

\- ¡Bueno, suficiente por hoy! Gracias a todos por venir al ensayo – sonrió ampliamente, como si dos minutos atrás no hubiese estado a punto de estallar de rabia - ¡Nos veremos tras las vacaciones!

El murmullo anterior se convirtió en unas cuantas conversaciones simultáneas, grupos formándose de forma esporádica sobre el escenario y gente abandonando lentamente la sala. Algunos se pararon para despedirse de Nanoha con un abrazo, sintiendo que habían cogido suficiente confianza con ella para compartir gestos de cariño. Fate sabía que Nanoha se preocupaba por el pequeño elenco que había formado, hablaba con cada uno de ellos y los trataba a todos como sus pequeños hijos.

Mientras la cobriza se despedía, Fate se vio metida en un círculo formado por su grupo de amigos, que estaban poniéndose de nuevo los abrigos para enfrentarse a la nieve de diciembre.

\- Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos en fin de año? – dijo Vice, interesado. Tenía las mejillas rojas del frío, dándole un aspecto bastante tierno.

\- Había pensado quedar como siempre en casa de Nanoha y luego ir a una fiesta que me han recomendado los chavales de mi facultad – Chrono sacó una bolsa de chucherías de su bolsillo y fue ofreciendo a cada uno. Fate atrapó un chupachups y fue quitándole el envoltorio, metida en la conversación.

\- ¿Fiesta?

\- Fiesta, Fate ¿podrás hacerte a la idea? – la sonrisa burlona de Chrono hizo que ella le dirigiese una cara de pocos amigos.

\- Claro que sí. Me refería a qué tipo de fiesta.

\- Bueno, una de esas en un pub, con mucha gente desconocida, karaoke, bebida, música a todo volumen, sin luz apenas – Chrono mordió una chuche – algo así.

\- Suena muy tu rollo, Fate – esta vez era Yuuno el que le dio un par de toques en la espalda, riéndose de que fuese la primera vez que la rubia iba a algún sitio así. Pero Fate se sentía capaz para ello, habiéndose visto desbordada de nuevas situaciones en los últimos meses. Se veía creciendo, madurando, siendo mala a la vez. Siempre en su burbuja, reclusa del mundo interior que tenía, había pasado su adolescencia metida en casa. Ahora que empezaba a pasarlo bien, no iba a desaprovecharlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os vais a meter todos conmigo?

\- Eres fácil de insultar, todo sea dicho – Hayate le guiñó un ojo – sobre todo con esa nariz de reno que llevas hoy.

Esta vez Fate no pudo evitar sonrojarse, enfadada.

\- ¡Tengo frío! ¿¡Vale!?

\- Volviendo al tema – Chrono interrumpió la poco interesante charla alrededor de la apariencia de Fate, algo que ella agradeció - ¿os parece bien?

\- Genial – Verossa pasó un brazo por la cintura de Hayate, haciendo que la chica castaña recostase la cabeza en su hombro – supongo que tendremos que ir bien vestidos ¿no?

\- Es una fiesta de fin de año, tío – Chrono le miraba incrédulo – claro que sí.

\- Yuuno, ¿puedes soportar una noche con traje? – bromeó Arf, agarrando al rubio del brazo. Él puso una mueca de duda bastante forzada que la hizo reír.

\- ¿Podrás aguantar tú un vestido?

\- Qué remedio. Si no funciona podemos cambiarnos la ropa en el baño.

\- ¡Buena idea!

Nanoha apareció por detrás de Fate, que estaba concentrada en su chupachups, dando vueltas a su mente sobre cómo iba a manejar la noche que se avecinaba. Beber en sí era algo que no controlaba del todo, sin nombrar el hecho de que tenía que seguir escondiendo cosas a Yuuno y borracha no iba a conseguirlo del todo bien. Tampoco sabía qué iba a ponerse para ir, pues no tenía ningún vestido bonito y tampoco quería parecer una chica tan masculina como para ir en vaqueros el día de fin de año.

_Bueno, es lo que llevas haciendo toda tu vida, tampoco te las des ahora de femenina._

\- ¿De qué habláis? – los enormes ojos curiosos de Nanoha repasaron a cada persona presente.

\- Fiesta de fin de año. Este domingo. Búscate un vestido.

\- ¿Debo dar por hecho que el meeting es en mi casa?

\- Debes.

\- Aham – Nanoha posó una mano sobre la cintura de Fate, haciendo que ésta saliese de sus pensamientos. Lo hizo de forma casi imperceptible, no visible a los ojos de Yuuno. La rubia sonrió, como si pudiese leer la mente de Nanoha solamente con ese gesto.

\- ¿Nos vamos a echar unas partidas de Smash? – se atrevió Vice, cambiando de tema. Verossa, Yuuno y Chrono le miraron con ojos brillantes, emocionados ante la idea.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Venga!

\- ¿En casa de Nanoha?

\- ¡Oye! – la cobriza se cruzó de brazos – Voy a tener que empezar a cobrar por la estancia.

Todos fueron dejando entre risas el escenario, bajando por los grandes escalones hasta llegar al pasillo entre butacas, que subieron buscando la puerta de salida. Nanoha se coló tras el telón lateral para apagar las luces, como siempre. Yuuno miró hacia atrás mientras el resto del grupo avanzaba, dudando de si esperar a Nanoha. Cuando se topó con la sonrisa de Fate, relajó el cuerpo y continuó con el resto, sabiendo que su amiga se encargaría de recoger a la cobriza.

Se fue haciendo el silencio conforme se iban alejando de la parte principal del teatro. Fate notó como las luces del escenario se apagaban repentinamente, sabiendo que Nanoha había conseguido llegar a tientas al interruptor de nuevo. Con el palo del chupachups en las manos, repasó de nuevo todos sus dilemas mentales mientras lamía el caramelo, concentrada.

Los brazos de Nanoha le sorprendieron, abrazándola por el cuello. Tenía que ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo, pues Fate era levemente más alta que ella, aunque eso le gustaba. La rubia se volvió con una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Ya has terminado?

\- Me gusta eso de que me esperes, definitivamente eres el hombre de la relación – Nanoha soltó una risa y luego dio un rápido beso a Fate sobre los labios. Se separó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Eh, sabes dulce.

\- Bueno, estoy comiéndome esto – hizo bailar el chupachups entre sus dedos, inclinándose para volver a juntar sus labios con los de Nanoha.

\- La próxima vez quiero que sepas a chocolate – a Fate le encantaba cuando Nanoha se reía sobre su boca. Era la mejor sensación que había experimentado nunca. Se imaginó muchas veces en situaciones parecidas a las que vivía en ese momento, pero nunca pudo prever que entre ellas habría una confianza tal que dejaría a un lado a la Fate nerviosa y tímida que en un principio no podía hablarle sin tartamudear.

Todo había cambiado tanto en tan poco.

Casi un mes atrás se habían besado, y ahora era como si se conociesen desde siempre. Como si el vínculo que se hubiese creado fuese más grande del que había tenido con nadie.

\- ¿Chocolate?

\- Sí, me encanta el chocolate. Dios, tengo un serio fetiche con el chocolate.

\- Veré qué puedo hacer con respecto a eso – esta vez fue Fate la que rio sobre los labios de Nanoha, dejando un tercer y último beso alargarse más de lo que hubiesen deseado sabiendo que Yuuno podía volver en cualquier momento.

Pero, joder, a la mierda Yuuno. Ella estaba en su propio paraíso.

* * *

Hayate zarandeó un par de vestidos ante su mirada atenta con rostro ilusionado. Uno era color magenta y el otro blanco, ambos parecidos pero con un par de detalles diferentes. Fate puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Había repetido aquel gesto con los diez vestidos que su amiga le había enseñado y las dos empezaban a impacientarse. Tan solo llevaban una hora de compras pero, teniendo en cuenta que Fate no era partidaria de ese tipo de planes, se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en una tortura.

Hayate tampoco podía presumir. Tenía la sensación de que Fate exigía un vestido que no fuese corto ni largo, que no enseñase las piernas ni las dejase totalmente tapadas, que no tuviese mangas pero a la vez que las tuviera. En definitiva, Fate quería un vestido que no fuese un vestido.

Y poco tenía ella que hacer con respecto a la inexistencia de lo que su amiga deseaba.

\- ¿No había otros?

La castaña suspiró.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¿De verdad el qué?

\- ¿De verdad vas a decirme de nuevo que no? Dios, Fate, son bonitos – sus ojos vagaron de nuevo entre las dos prendas, sosteniéndolas – no son tan bonitos como los primeros que te enseñé pero a esos también dijiste que no.

\- Estoy segura de que con la mitad de ellos iba a conseguir que toda la ciudad se supiese el color de mi ropa interior – la rubia se cruzó de brazos, digna ante sus decisiones – y la otra mitad no me transmitían nada.

\- ¿Transmitían? – Hayate estaba dejando de nuevo los dos vestidos sobre un conjunto de ropa mal doblada de la tienda – La ropa no tiene que transmitir. No es que sea arte ni nada por el estilo.

\- Algunos modistas te discutirían eso.

\- ¿Ahora eres modista? Pensé que estudiabas Filología.

\- Por eso sé más que tú de arte – Fate se aguantó una sonrisa, sabiendo que Hayate no estaba de humor. Había aceptado con emoción la ardua tarea de ser su acompañante en una tarde de compras, aunque no se había esperado que fuese a ser tan difícil. Todas las veces que había vagado entre tiendas con Fate no habían conseguido nada en claro, pero tampoco es que fuese necesario. Esa situación era diferente. Ambas tenían que conseguir un vestido para el día de fin de año, sobre todo la muy poco femenina de Fate.

De hecho, Hayate había conseguido un vestido interesante a los cinco minutos. Color blanco, ajustado, la longitud perfecta, algunos detalles graciosos que le daban cierto toque adorable y un precio que lo acabó convirtiendo en ganga. Tampoco tardó mucho en encontrar unos tacones a juego, otro de los grandes dilemas de Fate.

La rubia repasó con la mirada algunos vestidos más, mordiéndose el labio.

_Esto es realmente complicado. No puedo presentarme allí siendo una momia. Tampoco puedo ser una furcia. Y tengo la sensación de que acabaré siendo una momia furcia haga lo que haga._

\- Fate, deberías tener un plan en mente. Una idea de lo que quieres – Hayate estaba usando ese tono de madre comprensiva que le irritaba aún más. La prefería enfadada y activa a mansamente tolerante – Al menos dime un color que te guste.

\- Me vale cualquier color.

\- Y sin embargo…

\- ¿Sin embargo qué?

\- Sin embargo no te vale ni el blanco, ni el azul, ni el rojo, ni el rosa, ni el morado, ni el gris, ni ningún maldito tono de la paleta de colores.

\- Así mejor – susurró Fate, con una sonrisa, feliz por haberla sacado un poco de sus casillas. Necesitaba a una Hayate desesperada por salir de aquellas tiendas, no una que disfrutase vagando entre mil vestidos que al final volverían al perchero del que procedían. Conocía la capacidad innata de su amiga para encontrar lo más perfecto y recóndito en cada lugar. Tan solo se trataba de tiempo.

\- ¿Has dicho algo?

\- No, nada – Fate volvió su cabeza para cruzarse con los ojos inconformes de Hayate – sí me gustan algunos colores. Supongo que, si tuviese que elegir… Me gustaría el celeste.

A Hayate se le descolgó la mandíbula, repentinamente sorprendida por el comentario. Esperaba que Fate dijese un tono mucho más oscuro e introspectivo, no aquel color vivaz que tan poco le pegaba a su personalidad. En realidad, Hayate era consciente de que cualquiera quedaría bien con Fate. Tenía un cuerpo delgado, esbelto, las curvas necesarias, bonitas piernas, un tono de piel pálido que le daba aspecto de realeza y ese pelo dorado que solamente necesitaba un buen arreglo.

\- ¿Celeste?

\- Aham – Fate asintió lento mientras volvía a desviar su mirada a los que tenía entre las manos – celeste cielo.

\- ¿Cielo? ¿Cielo de invierno, de primavera, de…?

\- Dios mío, creía que teníamos el mismo cielo para todas las estaciones. He vivido engañada.

Hayate ignoró el comentario.

\- ¿Cielo oscuro o claro?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Claro sin nubes?

Esta vez Fate tuvo que volverse con una sonrisa, escéptica.

\- Sin nubes. No creo que fueses a encontrar ningún vestido celeste con manchas grises, de todas formas. – dijo Fate, haciendo que Hayate levantase una ceja.

\- Me infravaloras – luego se acercó a su amiga para ayudarle a pasar las perchas cargadas de vestidos horrendos con decoraciones innecesarias. Ella nunca se había conformado con lo primero que veía. Las tiendas estaban avasalladas de prendas que clasificaría como horteras, y no iba a confiar en una Fate solitaria eligiendo su atuendo.

Tenía que conseguir que fuese espléndida. Que deslumbrase a todo el mundo. No era una tarea fácil, pero tampoco era imposible.

\- Voy a… - añadió finalmente, tras unos minutos de silencio al lado de Fate mientras miraban sus opciones más cercanas – voy a buscarte un vestido color celeste.

\- Cuidado. Debe ser color celeste cielo de invierno sin nubes – rio la rubia, y esta vez ella no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguirle la broma con otra risa. Sin nada más que decir, desapareció de nuevo en busca de la prenda ideal del día, sin perder la ilusión que le caracterizaba.

Fate la vio irse con un suspiro. A pesar de que quería mantener la esperanza, llevaba desde aquel ensayo pensando en el domingo. En un principio, la idea le había parecido maravillosa: pasar fin de año entretenida, con Nanoha y un beso a media noche. Como las princesas, o algo por el estilo. Lo que una persona normal y enamorada siempre hubiese deseado.

Pero luego en su mente sobresalía el contraste de la realidad. ¿Entretenido? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que debía vestir algo incómodo, estar rodeada de gente desconocida que le ponía nerviosa, en un ambiente de música infernal y alcohol… ¿Con Nanoha? Sí, bueno. Nanoha y ella no podían estar juntas todavía. Yuuno seguía sin saber nada sobre lo que tenían y cada vez se veía más obligada a alejarse de la cobriza si no quería sucumbir a las tentaciones. Y lo del beso de media noche era una idea que Nanoha le había repetido como si fuese posible. Pero no iba a suceder. De hecho, tan solo rogaba al cielo que Yuuno y su novia no compartiesen un beso de fin de año ante sus ojos. Era su único deseo.

Apretó los labios, con un nudo en la garganta. Las cosas estaban bien ¿no? Ella estaba bien. Era feliz con lo que tenía, le _valía_ lo que tenía.

_¿Entonces por qué cada vez que pienso en ello me siento tan inconforme?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mano de Hayate, que se colocó sobre su hombro y giró su cuerpo con una fuerza sobrehumana. Fate se asustó, estando demasiado distraída en sus continuas dudas como para volver al mundo real con ese tirón.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – gritó su amiga ante sus ojos, obligando a Fate a enfocar sus ojos y devolver sus pies a la tierra.

_Estás de tiendas. Con Hayate. Estás comprando vestidos. Concéntrate._

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡El vestido celeste! – la frase la despertó completamente. Una sonrisa afloró en su cara sola, como si de pronto confiase ciegamente en la elección de Hayate. Había estado rechazando todas sus opciones, pero la cara de felicidad que tenía la castaña en la cara en ese instante era demasiado decisiva.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡De verdad!

Hayate, que tenía el vestido escondido con sus manos tras su espalda, lo sacó a la luz acompañado de una risita feliz. Se sentía orgullosa de su hallazgo. Y Fate se sintió profundamente agradecida cuando lo repasó con los ojos como platos.

Era justo del color que había pedido. Celeste fuerte pero no intenso, sin excederse. La parte de arriba estaba decorada con algo parecido a lentejuelas, un conjunto de pequeñas piezas azules que brillaron bajo las brillantes luces de la tienda. El escote terminaba en un suave y tenue velo del mismo color que se extendía para cubrir los brazos, como mangas transparentes. El vestido en sí era largo, pero había una pequeña abertura lateral que dejaría ver una de sus piernas, insinuante. Parecía ajustado, pero no excesivamente.

Elegante. Y, sobre todo…

_Sexy_

La idea hizo que una sonrisa pícara se desdibujase en su cara.

Hayate movía las piernas, nerviosa.

\- ¿Te gusta? Dios, di algo.

Fate subió la mirada hacia su amiga, transformando la sonrisa en una muestra de afecto y gratitud.

\- Es perfecto – alargó los brazos y tocó el vestido, palpando la tela - ¡Es perfecto! ¡Me encanta!

La castaña tuvo que tomar unos minutos para asimilarlo. Llevaba toda la vida recibiendo noes de Fate, años intentando encontrar algún trozo de ropa que su amiga considerase digno de vestir. Y finalmente podía ver el gesto de ilusión de Fate aflorar en su rostro ante algo que ella había conseguido.

\- ¡Sabía que te gustaría! No es ni largo ni corto ni tiene mangas ni deja de tenerlas ni enseña piernas ni deja de enseñarlas… ¡Es un no vestido!

\- ¿Qué coño estás diciendo, Hayate? Se te acaba de ir la olla – Fate le arrebató el vestido de las manos, cogiéndolo por la parte superior y observándolo en su totalidad.

\- Yo me entiendo – respondió rápido, sonriendo ampliamente ante la visión de la rubia embelesada por el vestido. La cogió el brazo con agilidad y luego tiró de ella con ganas, haciendo que Fate casi tropezase, sin esperar el gesto - ¡Tenemos que ir a los probadores!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hayatel, relájate!

\- ¡No puedo! – y era verdad. Su sonrisa era tan grande que empezaban a dolerle las mejillas. Iba a estar tan orgullosa de Fate cuando la viese vestida con él que seguramente lloraría como aquellas madres que ayudan a su hija a probarse su vestido de bodas. En parte, Hayate actuaba de madre con ella. Y no era solo una percepción de Fate, aunque nunca se lo diría. Hayate notaba que había un vacío en la vida de su amiga con respecto a ese tema, así que intentaba formar parte de su mundo no solo como una persona más que se divertía con ella, sino como la amiga que le cuidaba por antonomasia.

Arrastró a Fate por la tienda hasta llegar a los probadores y la obligó a meterse dentro de uno junto con el alabado vestido celeste, como si fuese a escaparse de un momento a otro si no lo hacía de esa manera tan brusca.

La rubia se sintió intimidada al instante, metida en el pequeño espacio con demasiadas esperanzas puestas en ella. No había esperado que con tan solo una indicación Hayate fuese a encontrar un vestido que le agradase. Sin embargo, en su mente seguía dudando y dándole vueltas a los miles de dilemas que le estropeaban disfrutar de aquellos segundos de gloria.

Recordó entonces la última vez que estuvo metida en un vestuario y se sonrojó, una sonrisa tonta aflorando en su cara. Nunca podría olvidar aquella mañana de sábado cuando Nanoha se pegó tanto a ella que por poco se desmaya. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en dos meses que le daba un poco de miedo pensarlo.

\- ¡Te doy cinco minutos! – oyó gritar a Hayate, entusiasmada. Fate se volvió a espabilar y se empezó a desatar las vans.

\- ¡Vale, vale!

No tuvo tiempo a mirarse en el espejo mientras se quitaba la ropa. Sus pantalones grises pegados cayeron al suelo junto con la camiseta negra y decidió quitarse los calcetines cuando se imaginó a sí misma en aquel sofisticado vestido con ellos puestos. Reprimió una risa y los tiró encima del resto de su ropa.

Cogió entre sus manos el vestido e intentó encontrar la manera de ponérselo más adecuada. Pensando que lo mejor sería meter primero sus piernas y luego subirlo, lo dejó prácticamente en el suelo y se colocó sobre él, agarrando la parte superior y notando como se iba pegando a su cuerpo conforme se vestía. Metió sus delgados y blancos brazos dentro de las mangas celestes trasparentes y aguantó la desagradable sensación de frío que tuvo al notar algo tan ajustado contra su piel. Buscó con sus dedos el broche y lo alcanzó sin problemas, subiendo una pequeña cremallera hasta su límite y cerrando finalmente la prenda.

Una mirada al espejo. Eso fue suficiente para confirmarse que aquello era un regalo del maldito cielo.

_Estoy… Estoy… Me empotraba a mí misma contra la pared._

No pudo ni sonreír. La sorpresa del hallazgo ocupaba toda su mente. Necesitaba salir y mostrarle a Hayate lo buena que era escogiendo, pero estaba tan quieta y tan embobada con la diferencia entre la Fate despreocupada de su aspecto y la Fate de impresionante físico que permaneció allí, callada, como si estuviese mirando una fotografía con lupa.

\- ¿Fate? ¿Ya estás?

\- D-deberías entrar.

Hayate corrió la cortina del probador y se posicionó detrás de Fate, mirando el reflejo de su amiga. Ambas se petrificaron juntas, como si estuviesen realizando alguna clase de ritual especial y tuviesen que conseguir la misma expresión facial y la misma perplejidad.

\- Estoy buena – susurró finalmente Fate.

\- Estoy replanteándome mi sexualidad – susurró de vuelta Hayate, con un tono de voz que sonaba como si fuese a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Yo también. Soy egosexual ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué va a pensar Nanoha?

\- ¿Aparte de en llevarme a la cama más cercana?

\- Hablaba de tu egosexualidad.

\- Lo entenderá.

* * *

**(PVN)**

Y lo entendió. Nanoha lo entendió estupendamente aquella noche, el treinta y uno de diciembre, cuando vio a Fate entrar por la puerta de su casa deslumbrando cada parte de su cuerpo (incluso aquellas partes que no quería alterar mientras Yuuno estuviese presente).

La cobriza apenas se había preocupado en arreglarse. Había decidido ponerse un vestido corto color verde apagado, los únicos tacones con los que podía mantener un poco el equilibrio y un pequeño intento de maquillaje lo suficientemente difuso como para que no tapase sus pecas. Sabía lo mucho que le encantaban a Fate y no podía perder la ocasión para hacerla sentir incómoda. Aunque se había mentalizado de que la noche iba a ser una enorme farsa para cubrir lo sospechoso, no dejaba de imaginar escenas en su mente de las mil y una maneras que tenía pensadas para tentar a su novia.

Era imposible no hacerlo. Su cara cuando se sonrojaba y sus intentos infructuosos de actuar con normalidad eran demasiado adorables para Nanoha. Cada vez que la veía divagar, buscando una excusa toda ruborizada, reía por dentro y aguantaba las ganas de besarla.

El juego era divertido.

No se esperaba para nada que la única que acabó incómoda fuese ella.

Estaba sentada en el sofá a las nueve de la noche ya preparada, vagando entre canales para distraer su cerebro, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Levantó la cabeza de pronto, sonriente, emocionada en el pensamiento de que Fate podría haber llegado antes que el resto y tendrían algo de tiempo a solas.

_Empiezas a tener un serio problema obsesivo con tu novia. Deberías dejarlo ya. Es un ser humano. Existe. Respira. Tiene errores._

_Eso último quizás no._

Con la poca velocidad que podía conseguir en tacones, alcanzó el hall y (no sin antes repasar su aspecto en el espejo y convencerse de que estaba decente a la vista) recibió a quién quiera que estuviese detrás de la entrada. El rostro de ilusión y felicidad se le borró de forma repentina cuando vio a Chrono, vestido con un traje de chaqueta que le hacía parecer una onza de chocolate negro aunque Nanoha no podía negar que en parte le favorecía.

\- No, no soy Fate – sonrió su amigo, levantando las cejas.

Nanoha bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ni siquiera la había nombrado.

\- Tus ojos te delatan – rio Chrono, pasando dentro de la casa mientras empujaba la puerta que la cobriza se negaba a abrir del todo, molesta por tener una cara demasiado expresiva.

_Tienes que aprender a guardar tus sentimientos, Nanoha._

\- ¿Preparada para una noche espectacular? – el pelicobalto se volvió hacia ella con esa sonrisa chulesca que le caracterizaba, aunque en su mirada Nanoha pudo ver las ganas que tenía de pasar aquel día tan especial con ellos. Su amiga le sonrió, enternecida. Chrono había tenido malas experiencias con el día de fin de año y durante mucho tiempo quiso pasar esas fechas solo, pensando. El hecho de que el grupo se hubiese ampliado y se sintiese más a gusto había contribuido a que él también saliese un poco de su burbuja.

\- ¡Preparada! – Nanoha juntó las piernas con un gesto militar, haciendo que Chrono soltase una carcajada. En tan solo unos segundos, el timbre volvió a sonar.

\- Vaya, somos puntuales – comentó Chrono, jugando con unas matrioskas que Nanoha tenía en la entrada.

La cobriza volvió a abrir la puerta, ahora más distraída, sin los nervios de que fuese Fate. Iba a pasarse toda la noche con ella fingiendo de nuevo ahora que había aparecido alguien, así que ya no tenía nada por lo que emocionarse. Eso se decía mientras su corazón iba a toda velocidad por imaginar a Fate y sus curvas enmarcadas en un precioso vestido.

Ignoró lo que fuese que se acumulaba entre sus piernas y sonrió a Verossa y Hayate, que le saludaron desde el exterior.

\- ¡Estáis guapísimos! – sonrió Nanoha, emocionada, fijándose en lo apuesto que estaba Verossa con aquel frac negro que le hacía más alto y masculino de lo que ya era por naturaleza. Hayate, a su lado, con un vestido blanco y corto, parecía más niña de lo natural, pero juntos eran una pareja de revista. La cobriza se mordió el labio, orgullosa de alguna manera de que hubiese sido parte de esa unión inesperada entre dos personas. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

\- ¡Tú estás espléndida! – Hayate se lanzó a abrazarla, feliz. Nanoha rodeó su cintura con los brazos, estrechándola. Le encantaba la forma de ser de la mejor amiga de Fate. Trataba a todos como si les conociese de toda la vida.

\- No te lo creas tanto, moco naranja – sonrió Verossa mientras pasaba al lado de ambas y le revolvía un poco el pelo. Nanoha le sacó la lengua, intentando peinarse de nuevo con los dedos.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Hayate. La castaña le sonreía encantadoramente.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?

\- ¿Nerviosa? – Nanoha estrujó sus manos sobre su vestido, mirando de un lado para otro. Una sonrisa adorable se desdibujó en su cara - ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

\- ¡Es fin de año! Y va a ser una fiesta genial – Hayate dio pequeños saltitos y luego se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – Fate está espectacular. No sé si vas a poder soportarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – aquel comentario le pilló con la guardia baja. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a que todo el grupo las cubriese y estuviese de acuerdo con la bonita pareja que hacían, era extraño que aquella noche en específico todos tuviesen ganas de hablarle de ella. Y más aun cuando Nanoha no cabía en sí de los nervios sin necesidad de que nadie le recordase que todo aquello estaba sucediendo.

\- Su vestido. Vas a flipar.

No dijo nada más. Hayate se escabulló al lado de su novio, que charlaba con Chrono de forma despreocupada de camino al salón. Dejó a Nanoha con la boca entreabierta, queriendo añadir otra pregunta, sin entender exactamente a qué se refería Hayate cuando decía que "iba a flipar".

Sacudió la cabeza cuando el timbre sonó otra vez. Tenía que atender a sus invitados mientras estuviesen en su casa, no divagar entre pensamientos sucios. Habría tiempo para cada cosa, al fin y al cabo. Solamente tenía que ser paciente y esperar al momento indicado.

_Sí, eso. Vas a esperar. Vas a resistir lo que sea. No hagas caso a Hayate. Vas a resistir._

Abrió de nuevo la puerta y por ella entraron Vice y Arf lanzándose a abrazarla como si Nanoha fuese un regalo de navidad. Ella tuvo que soltar una carcajada, sorprendida por el repentino cariño de sus dos amigos, e hizo un intento desesperado por zafarse de ellos.

\- ¡Vais a arruinar mi vestido! – rio.

\- ¡Ese era nuestro plan! – dijo Vice, dejándola escapar de una vez – estas muy guapa, Nanoha.

\- Tú también, idiota – la cobriza tuvo que respirar profundamente y calmar su risa antes de responder – están casi todos en el salón.

Arf iba vestida con un vestido rojo que conjuntaba bastante con su pelo naranja. Su enorme sonrisa de felicidad hizo que Nanoha se relajase un poco, aun en tensión por su nerviosismo. Vice les hizo un gesto antes de irse hacia el resto de amigos.

Nanoha se podía esperar de todo menos lo próximo que dijo Arf.

\- Sé que suena raro viniendo de mí pero… ¿has visto a Fate en su vestido?

_Dios, no. Otra persona más no. ¿Qué cojones ocurre hoy con Fate?_

\- Hayate me ha dicho algo parecido… Y no tengo ni idea de lo que habláis – Nanoha empezaba a impacientarse. Se había prometido que resistiría cualquier tentación, pero a esas alturas ya no sabía si la rubia iba a presentarse allí en ropa interior o algo por el estilo. Estaba retorciendo tanto su vestido por el miedo a su propia reacción que empezaba a notar que la tela se deshacía entre sus dedos.

Arf soltó una sonrisa plácida y le guiñó el ojo.

\- Intenta que no te la quiten esta noche. Yo lo voy a intentar – sabía que su amiga estaba bromeando, pero el comentario no le tranquilizó en absoluto. Mientras Arf hacía una salida triunfal, al igual que anteriormente la había hecho Hayate, ella intentaba articular algo con sentido que le hiciese obtener algo más de información.

Si quería soportarlo, tenía que informarse. No podía sorprenderse. Si Fate conseguía sorprenderla (a saber cómo), iba a ser muy difícil controlar esos impulsos lujuriosos que iban en aumento conforme el resto hacían comentarios.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – acabó por preguntar antes de que Arf desapareciese hacia el salón. La chica se volvió hacia ella.

\- Está muy guapa. Muy sexy. No sabría definirlo – pensó durante un rato – no parece mucho la Fate que conoces.

\- Dios, ¿por qué todo el mundo la ha visto y yo no?

\- Quizás porque quiere sorprenderte – Arf se encogió de hombros. No era suficiente razón para Nanoha. Necesitaba ver a Fate y necesitaba verla YA. Apretó los labios.

\- Pues no lo va a hacer. No va a conseguir que me tambalee – de nuevo el timbre de la puerta. Nanoha cogió el picaporte mientras apretaba su ceño fruncido, decidida - ¡Tengo autocontrol!

Y cuando se giró dejó de tenerlo.

Delante de ella estaba Fate. Bueno, si aquello podía definirse como Fate. Había pasado de ser la chica introvertida con problemas sociales a la representación de la palabra sensualidad en la tierra. Llevaba un vestido celeste con ciertas transparencias que se ceñía a su cuerpo como si hubiese sido creado justo para definir sus curvas debajo de la tela. Relucía en la noche con un resplandor personal y Nanoha estuvo segura de que la luna había sido colocada en el ángulo exacto para que su luz golpease contra el pecho de Fate e hiciese resaltar la parte de arriba de su vestido (además de lo insinuante y voluminoso de esa zona en concreto). Sus caderas fueron para la cobriza una repentina autopista al infierno. Era un vestido largo, pero mostraba por un lado la pierna derecha de Fate casi al completo. Blanca, larga, esbelta, delgada, todos los adjetivos positivos que Nanoha podía ofrecer a ese trozo de paraíso. El pelo de Fate estaba recogido en su característico lazo negro al final de este, pero tenía un brillo especial que no supo a qué se debía. Se veía más limpio que nunca, sedoso, suave, perfecto. Aunque estuviese aun desordenado sobre su frente, era un desorden estudiado. Los enormes ojos borgoña de la rubia estaban enmarcados en una leve sombra de ojos negra que hizo tambalear el mundo de Nanoha.

Ni siquiera se percató de que Yuuno estaba al lado de Fate. Ni siquiera podía percatarse de que necesitaba respirar para seguir sobreviviendo.

Le acababa de congelar.

Bueno, la gran mayoría del cuerpo. Ciertas zonas estaban claramente activas.

_Cómo se supone que tengo que reaccionar a esto._

\- ¿Nanoha? – dijo finalmente Yuuno, su mirada bailando entre los ojos estupefactos de la cobriza y la radiante Fate que estaba a su lado - ¿Estás bien?

La rubia soltó una risa por lo bajo, con un leve rubor de mejillas.

_No te rías, maldita sea. YO era la femenina de esta relación. YO era la que te ponía nerviosa. Que alguien me aguante._

\- Creo que Nanoha está flipando – esta vez fue Arf la que palmeó su espalda – porque ha bebido ya bastante y no sabe dónde está.

_Gracias por la excusa de mierda, Arf. Ahora parezco una alcohólica_.

\- S-sí – musitó ella, aun sin poder articular nada con sentido – e-estoy… Flipando.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos dejas entrar y charlamos sobre tu alcoholismo? – sonrió Fate, con aire juguetón. Nanoha retrocedió unos pasos, queriendo poder enfrentarse a ese flirteo descarado de forma directa. Sus hormonas no se lo querían permitir.

Yuuno, aun sin entender nada, entró en el hall. Arf lo cogió del brazo y empezó a decirle algo para distraerlo, llevándoselo hacia el resto del grupo. Ese pequeño gesto fue agradecido por Nanoha con una última mirada, garganta seca y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Le daba miedo volverse hacia la impresionante Fate que se alzaba delante de ella.

\- Hola.

Nanoha miraba hacia otro lado, revolviendo sus manos.

\- H-hola.

\- ¿Estás tartamudeando?

\- P-puede.

\- ¿Ahora eres tú la que tartamudea?

\- Era y-yo la que t-te dejaba sin p-palabras pero… - la observó de reojo, mordiéndose el labio – pero qué cojones esperas de mí ahora mismo.

\- Exagerada – aunque Fate lo dijo en tono humorístico, estaba sonrojada por el halago enmascarado que la cobriza acababa de lanzarle. Nanoha no pudo evitar que sus ojos volviesen a repasar cada parte del cuerpo de Fate, maravillada. Estaba luchando contra sus impulsos y perdiendo la batalla.

\- ¿Cómo voy a aguantar toda la noche…?

\- Eso me pregunto yo – Fate alargó un brazo y lo puso bajo la barbilla de Nanoha, alzando su rostro – estás preciosa.

La cobriza se sentía como un adolescente hablando con una actriz porno. Era simplemente incapaz de actuar normal. Se sentía demasiado presionada por lo sexy que era Fate a sus ojos. Tragó saliva.

\- Tú estás… Estás irresistible.

No podría haberlo definido mejor.

\- Ojalá pudiese decirte que no te resistas – la rubia le miró con cierta pena disimulada, molesta porque no pudiesen actuar ante el mundo como ambas querían hacerlo. Nanoha agarró la pálida mano que estaba bajo su barbilla y le sonrió, devolviendo sus ojos a los de Fate.

\- Eh, oye – estaba recuperando la compostura lentamente – buscaré la manera de escaparnos cuando nadie nos vea.

\- Solo te pido que no beses a Yuuno a media noche.

\- Sabes que te voy a besar a ti a media noche – la imagen hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su columna vertebral – y a nadie más.

Fate le sonrió con ternura. Era extraño, pero Nanoha notaba la confianza que se tenían mutuamente en aquel instante. Había costado tanto sacar a Fate de su cascarón… Y ahora que estaba siendo una diosa delante de ella, no la reconocía. O, más bien, no reconocía a la chica que había visto en clase aquel primer día.

Veía a su novia. Otra Fate segura de sí misma.

\- ¿Vamos con el resto? – aventuró finalmente la rubia, acariciando los dedos de Nanoha antes de soltar su mano.

\- Sí – y la cobriza se puso levemente de puntillas para posar sus labios durante un segundo en la mejilla color rosa pálido de Fate, sabiendo que era una de las pocas cosas que se había permitido a sí misma durante aquel fin de año.

_**NA: Parece que tenemos una Fate muuuuy sensual, la verdad este capítulo me pareció muy divertido cuando lo leí, espero que a vosotros también os lo haya parecido :)**_


	17. Holding on forever

_**NA: ¡Mil disculpas! Sé que me he retrasado enormemente con este capítulo, la única excusa que os puedo dar es que estoy de finales en la universidad… . Bueno, al menos os puedo decir que este capítulo es largo y estoy segura de que os gustará, así que disfrutad ;) Por cierto, advertencia de cierto contenido sexual, lo digo por si acaso.**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 17: Holding on forever**

**(PVN)**

El pub al que Chrono les condujo una hora después no estaba tan mal a los ojos de Nanoha. Era verdad que estaba lleno de gente, que la música iba a reventarle los tímpanos (y la selección de canciones no era muy buena ni actual), que había más borrachos que personas sobrias, que apenas se veía nada en la oscuridad llena de focos color verde y que Fate estaba al lado suya siendo la representación de todos los pecados capitales como si fuese algo que hacía todos los días.

Pero a Nanoha, en general, le convenció.

Pasaron la primera media hora haciéndose al lugar, comprobando dónde estaba cada cosa y que podían andar entre numerosos cuerpos ebrios que se tambaleaban y chocaban con los suyos. La cobriza tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de coger a Fate de la mano y guiarla hasta la barra, sabiendo que si alguien no lo hacía iba a perderse entre la muchedumbre de un momento a otro. Pero se había prometido que nada de gestos cariñosos hasta que Yuuno no estuviese como una cuba tirado en el suelo o vomitando en el baño de hombres.

Desear que el chico acabase de esa manera en fin de año era bastante poco ético. Sin embargo, si hubiese sido capaz de dejarle en coma durante quince minutos para poder besar a Fate y su impresionante aspecto, Nanoha lo hubiese hecho sin dudar. No podía pararse a pensar en el bien del resto si quería triunfar en su plan.

De hecho, no podía hacer nada que no fuese concentrarse en soportar la tensión sexual en aquel instante. Así que, cansada por un segundo de ser la Fate de la relación, Nanoha acabó pidiendo una segunda copa, apoyada en la barra, riendo mientras veía a Verossa bailar de una forma bastante poco masculina.

Miró el reloj.

_Diez y media. Primera media hora superada._

Se sonrió a sí misma, orgullosa. Sintió de pronto un brazo delgado colarse entre las personas que había en la barra y colocarse en su cintura firmemente. Cuando se volvió, asustada, encontró la sonriente cara de Hayate, tan feliz como siempre.

\- ¿Qué tal vas? – rio, gritando por encima del ruido para que su amiga pudiese entenderla. Nanoha comprendió que el resto de conversaciones que quisiese mantener iban a gastarle la garganta en cuestión de minutos.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Y tú? – le devolvió la sonrisa a Hayate, que ya parecía llevar unas tres copas a cuestas. Se tambaleó en sus tacones, con ese aspecto de ángel caído del cielo que había escogido para la noche. Nanoha no sabía cuánto iba a durarle aquel vestido blanco.

\- ¡Genial! – levantó la mano, mirando hacia el camarero - ¡Otra copa! – gritó de nuevo, sin borrar su sonrisa. Sus ojos devolvieron la atención a la cara de Nanoha, cuyas pecas apenas se percibían bajo los flashes de luz verdosa de la sala. Se hizo un pequeño silencio juguetón ("silencio". La música estaba tan alta que le habían salido orejas hasta en las manos.) - ¿Y qué tal lo llevas?

La cobriza sabía a lo que se refería. Todos llevaban burlándose a indirectas de ella desde que Fate había entrado. La cara de Nanoha era un claro reflejo de lo que estaba pasando en su ropa interior. Al principio se había sonrojado, avergonzada, pero luego había asimilado que era imposible disimular lo que su novia provocaba. Sabía que no era la única que iba a reaccionar así ante ella. Era visible, palpable.

Por eso había luchado contra sus deseos y huido lejos de Fate. Aunque se moría de ganas de tenerla al lado, ambas comprendían que era lo mejor. No sabía dónde estaría la rubia en aquel momento, pero la última vez que la vio acababan de entrar en el pub y estaba charlando con Chrono.

\- Lo llevo, sin más – comentó Nanoha, distraída, bebiendo algo más de su vaso – estoy aquí aparcada en la barra como una tonta, no sé si te das cuenta.

\- Todo es tan fácil como ir hacia Yuuno – Hayate estaba intentando no sonreír, pero el alcohol le ensanchaba la boca irremediablemente – y decirle lo que ocurre.

\- ¿Y fastidiarle fin de año?

\- Bueno, es mejor que cómo os lo estáis fastidiando vosotras – los ojos de la castaña brillaron en la oscuridad como si fuesen los de un gato, agarrando el vaso que le ofrecía el camarero al otro lado de la barra. Se lo llevó a los labios.

\- ¡No nos lo estamos fastidiando! Yo estoy bien, de verdad – era cierto. Nanoha no estaba en ningún momento sintiéndose triste.

_Estoy sexualmente frustrada, eso es todo._

\- Haced lo que queráis – soltó una risita, rodando los ojos – pero ya sabéis que estoy aquí para lo que necesitéis.

\- ¿Para lo que necesitemos? – esta vez Nanoha levantó una ceja con cara de niña traviesa. Hayate se sorprendió, sin esperar que su proposición fuese a ser aceptada en un periodo tan corto de tiempo. Asintió lentamente - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, entonces?

Otro asentimiento dudoso.

\- Quiero que – continuó Nanoha – te lleves a Yuuno lejos cuando den las campanadas.

\- ¡Nanoha! ¡Yo también quiero un beso de media noche!

\- ¡Pero tú vas a tener besos toda la noche! – agarró la mano desocupada de Hayate con ojos de cachorrito – Porfa.

La castaña suspiró.

\- Qué remedio… - Nanoha le respondió con un "yay!" feliz, sacándole una sonrisa por la emoción que le hacía tener todo bajo control - ¡Pero que conste que lo hago por devoción al amor en todas sus facetas!

\- Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas – la cobriza dio otro sorbo, sonriente - ¡Tengo que decírselo a Fate!

\- ¿Decirme qué?

Nanoha se giró al oír la tranquila pero alta voz de la rubia, que ahora estaba a apenas dos pasos de ella con ese aspecto descorazonador que la dejaba sin habla. Intentó decir algo, pero apenas le salían las palabras. Era extraño cómo habían dado una vuelta gigantesca los papeles por una noche, pero a Nanoha le gustaba sentirse la incrédula de vez en cuando. Además, lo más diferente era el aura de confianza que rodeaba a Fate cuando iba así de impresionante.

Era como si todos los miedos que siempre se reflejaban en su pálido rostro, las continuas dudas sobre sus propias cualidades, se hubiesen desvanecido nada más meterse en el vestido. Y hay que decir que sentirse sexy hacía que Nanoha le viese más sexy que nunca.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – articuló a duras penas, queriendo aparentar normalidad.

\- Bailando con Chrono y Vice – rio. _Dios mío hasta su maldita risa es sensual ahora_ – que, por cierto, lo hacen fatal.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? – _bien, así. No tartamudees, Nanoha, no lo hagas_ – son t-tíos – _MAL._

\- Es verdad – dijo Hayate, la cual había desaparecido totalmente de su ángulo de visión ahora que Fate estaba a su lado, eclipsándolo todo. Hasta la música era más baja a sus oídos si la rubia le estaba hablando – mira a Verossa – señaló con la cabeza a su novio, con cierta pena – estoy haciendo como que no lo conozco.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – bromeó Fate, fingiendo que Verossa era un desconocido. Las tres rieron, distraídas.

\- ¿Sabéis dónde está Yuuno? – esta vez fue una cuarta voz la que interrumpió sus risas. Las tres se volvieron para ver a una borracha Arf tratando de mantener el equilibrio y mirarles a los ojos, con una sonrisa tranquila y su pelo algo alocado – Lo he perdido de camino al baño.

\- Creo que… - Hayate meditó. Desvió la mirada hacia la lejanía y pudo distinguir el pelo rubio de su amigo a lo lejos – ¡Ahí está! – se acercó a Arf y la cogió del brazo, tirando de ella para llevarla junto a Yuuno – Perfecto, así ya podré huir de Verossa.

\- ¡Guapa! – se oyó gritar a Verossa a lo lejos - ¡Ven a bailar conmigo!

La mirada de _ni en sueños_ de Hayate lo dijo todo. Se escabulló con Arf del brazo antes de que el chico pudiese acercárseles, el cual acabó con cara de perrito abandonado al ver a su novia largarse por donde había venido.

Nanoha observó la escena sin poder retener una sonrisa. Cuando comprobó que Hayate y Arf habían llegado hasta Yuuno, se llevó el vaso a la boca y volvió a beber algo. El alcohol sorprendió de nuevo a su garganta, un trago caliente bajando hasta confundirse en su estómago. El mundo se tambaleó brevemente, desinhibiendo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Y qué era lo que me tenías que decir?

Nanoha se volvió hacia Fate, que ahora estaba mucho más cerca de ella. No parecía haber bebido ni un poco, aunque la cobriza tampoco estaba en posición de juzgar teniendo en cuenta que todo estaba demasiado borroso para sus ojos. Solamente podía notar lo poco soportable que era para ella la cercanía entre sus cuerpos y las ganas tremendas que tenía de agarrarla de la cintura y besarla.

_Nadie me había puesto tan nerviosa nunca. ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Otro trago.

\- Hayate me ha dicho que distraerá a Yuuno a media noche – los ojos de Fate se iluminaron, feliz. Nanoha volvió a recalcar en sus pensamientos lo muy diferente que estaba en aquel instante a lo que conocía. Incluso esa pequeña forma de sorpresa era más femenina, sofisticada y sensual que nunca.

\- ¿Seguro? Sabes que Hayate no está ahora mismo muy sobria.

\- Confío en ella. Sabe cómo engatusar a la gente.

\- Amén – rio la rubia.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Fate se acercó a ella y prácticamente colocó todo su cuerpo encima del de Nanoha. Su corazón empezó a latir demasiado deprisa al sentir las curvas de Fate apretarse contra ella. La diferencia de altura no ayudó nada.

_Deja de mirarle las tetas. DEJA. DE. MIRÁRSELAS. NANOHA._

Fate alzó un brazo y sonrió al camarero como minutos antes lo había hecho Hayate.

\- ¡Una copa!

Nanoha tuvo que aguantar la respiración hasta que le dieron un vaso, pudiendo expirar finalmente cuando Fate se apartó un poco de ella y despegó su delgado cuerpo del de la cobriza.

_Esto es inhumano. Me siento necesitada. Nunca antes había deseado algo así. Me doy hasta asco._

Fate le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, notando lo incómoda que hacía sentir a Nanoha. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que aquella noche era su terreno. Que podía jugar a tentarla todo lo que quisiera, aprendiendo a llevar las riendas por primera vez. Y le gustaba, porque la manera en la que se movía delante suya era una manera de demostrar lo segura que estaba de sí misma.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Deja de ser así – explotó la cobriza, algo enfadada porque sabía que Fate estaba utilizando todas sus armas para resultar irresistible - ¡Lo estoy pasando mal!

\- Ahora sabes lo que se siente – se deslizó hasta el oído de Nanoha y susurró (relativamente) – _Estás tan sexy cuando te concentras._

Se sonrojó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Cuando dije eso no quería resultarte sensual.

\- Mientes fatal – Fate no apartó sus ojos de ella mientras bebía, triunfante – y luego besaste a Yuuno. Así que ahora me toca a mí.

\- ¡Sigue sin ser justo!

Fate puso una mano sobre la cintura de Nanoha, haciendo que relámpagos internos recorriesen cada nervio del cuerpo de la cobriza. La acercó un poco a su cara, un claro gesto íntimo que llevaba reteniendo todo el tiempo.

\- Tienes que ser menos impaciente.

\- Estás a dos centímetros de mi boca. No me pidas eso.

\- No somos dos imanes, Nanoha.

\- No, desde luego. Yo soy un imán y tú eres una maldita nevera.

Fate se rio, sus ojos bailando entre los labios de Nanoha y sus ojos. Se separó algo, temiendo que Yuuno fuese a pasar por allí y las viese tan pegadas. Aun así, no retiró sus dedos de la cintura de Nanoha, sino que más bien los apretó.

\- Paciencia – respondió susurrante.

Lo que había dentro de Nanoha ya no eran mariposas. Eran putos camiones pisándole el estómago. O, más bien, aplastando lo que sea que produjese las hormonas dentro de su cuerpo y dejándolas escapar libres para posarse en cada uno de sus músculos. Podía ser que el alcohol le subía el lívido, pero estaba segura de que Fate y sus ademanes elegantes tenían mucho que ver.

\- Yo también sé jugar a esto. Quizás no hoy, pero mañana vas a enterarte.

\- ¿Es un ultimátum?

\- Es una amenaza.

Una sonrisa sibilina recorrió el rostro de Fate.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, una mano tiró de la delgada muñeca de la rubia y la obligó a girarse hacia la persona que le había sorprendido. Los ojos de Hayate volvieron a entrar en escena, ahora incluso más ebrios de felicidad que antes.

\- ¡Fate, tienes que cantar!

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni en broma!

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Yuuno y tú! ¡La canción! ¡Esa canción!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Si están todos cantando en el karaoke! ¡Veeeenga!

\- ¡He dicho que no! – Fate había perdido toda la compostura sensual y ahora movía las piernas con su habitual incertidumbre. Eso relajó un poco el cuerpo de Nanoha, viéndose capaz de aguantar la tensión a la que había estado sometida durante la anterior conversación. Miró a Hayate, curiosa.

Tras ella apareció Yuuno con una sonrisa, que sorteó varios cuerpos para colocarse al lado de Nanoha y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. La cobriza sabía que había estado evitándolo con toda la naturalidad posible durante la noche, así que se dejó hacer con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos vagaron de nuevo hacia la castaña.

\- ¿Karaoke?

\- ¡Sí! – Hayate estaba casi saltando - ¿No has oído a Fate cantar nunca?

\- ¿Cantar? ¿Fate? – no se lo había planteado hasta ese momento. No era lo típico que te preguntas cuando conoces a alguien, incluso cuando estás saliendo con alguien. El talento que tenía para la actuación era la única certeza de Nanoha.

\- ¡Dios, sí! ¡Fate canta _genial_! – luego miró a Yuuno – Y él, bueno. Él canta bien, sin más.

\- ¡Oye! Yo canto _mucho mejor_ que Fate – el rubio se volvió hacia Nanoha, sacando pecho bajo la gran camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

Se hizo el silencio en el grupo durante dos segundos. Hayate iba a luchar contra ese comentario, aun ilusionada por la idea, pero fue Fate la que habló finalmente. La frialdad, la fuerza, el insospechado orgullo que se percibió en sus palabras hizo que Nanoha volviese a sentir esa fuerza extraña tirar de su cuerpo.

\- Eso es mentira.

\- Eso es _verdad_ – apuntó su amigo.

\- Yo canto mucho mejor que tú.

Yuuno levantó una ceja, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nanoha. Y la cobriza comprendió lo que estaba pasando, lo cual hizo que recuperase su rol por unos instantes, sintiéndose el centro de todo. Fate estaba celosa. Muy celosa. Miraba a Yuuno cerca de Nanoha teniendo gestos cariñosos que ella tenía que reprimir. Observaba como su amigo presumía de virtudes que ella consideraba que podía hacer mejor. Y sus ojos estaban echando chispas en ese momento.

Hayate tampoco era ciega para esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué tal un duelo?

\- ¡Ya he dicho que no voy a cantar! – dijo Fate, exasperada. Pero su amiga no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Había visto duda en esa respuesta.

\- Bueno, entonces daremos por hecho que Yuuno canta mejor – se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la desinteresada.

\- Ambas sabemos que no.

\- Si no lo demuestras…

\- ¡No hace falta que lo demuestre! – Fate estaba apretando los dientes. Y Nanoha sabía que era su momento para forzarla. Estaba realmente intrigada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Era verdad que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Fate, pero había muchas cosas que no conocía aun. Aparte de las dudas que tenía sobre su familia, sabía que la rubia escondía talentos innegables.

\- Supongo que eso significa que Yuuno es mejor.

Fate se volvió hacia ella, los ojos como platos. Luego frunció el ceño, apretando la mandíbula y levantando la barbilla, un dragón que conocía su propia fuerza.

\- Nanoha, te conviene no decir eso.

\- Bueno, supongo que si no lo demuestras… No puedo creerte – la cobriza le guiñó el ojo, algo que sabía que Fate no podía recibir bien en ninguna situación. La rubia se tambaleó, dudando.

Otro silencio. La mente de Fate divagaba entre las diferentes posibilidades que tenía. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar el brazo de Yuuno alrededor de los hombros de Nanoha, una cercanía que estaba matándola. Relajó los párpados, con ese aire sofisticado que mostraba con el vestido celeste.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos a cantar – miró a Yuuno, enfadada – esa canción. Ninguna más. Y demostraré que yo soy mejor que tú en esto – _y en todo, mi vida_.

Nanoha se mordió el labio, emocionada tanto por el poder de convicción que tenía sobre Fate como por el hecho de que iba a escuchar cantar a su novia. Y no sabía por qué pero intuía que iba a tener que encontrar un lugar donde apoyarse al oírla, sobre todo si respiraba ese aire de confidencialidad que tanto la estaba provocando.

Fate agarró la mano de Yuuno, alejándole de Nanoha, y se permitió una sonrisa cuando consiguió romper el contacto físico entre ambos.

\- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir? – miró a Hayate.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser de esa manera tan… Tan… Tan…?_

\- ¡Yo os llevo! – la castaña estaba que no cabía en sí del gozo. Parecía el manager de ambos. Nanoha entendió que entre ellos habían compartido tardes de karaoke desde hacía años, y nunca había salido el talento de sus dos amigos a la luz hasta ese momento. Eso también le ilusionó a ella.

Siguiendo a una Hayate que ni cabía en sí del gozo, atravesaron la sala deslizándose entre cuerpos ebrios que no parecían preocuparse por si se empujaban unos a otros. Por el camino, Nanoha tropezó con Chrono.

\- ¿A dónde vais?

\- Fate y Yuuno van a cantar.

\- ¿¡A cantar!?

\- ¡A cantar! – rio ella, con esa cara de niña pequeña en el zoo que tan loca volvía a Fate. La rubia estaba demasiado concentrada en llegar al escenario donde estaba el karaoke que no se volvió a ver por qué Nanoha se había parado en seco. Chrono se unió rápidamente el grupo, sorprendido por el cambio de eventos repentino.

\- No me pierdo eso ni muerto.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – esta vez era Vice el que se había extrañado por la carrera de obstáculos que estaban llevando a cabo como si nada.

\- ¡Fate y Yuuno van a cantar en el karaoke! – Nanoha había contagiado su ilusión a Chrono. Ambos asintieron con una mirada, felices. Vice les miraba sorprendido.

\- ¿Fate y Yuuno cantan?

\- ¡Lo acabamos de descubrir! – respondieron los dos al unísono. Arf y Verossa aparecieron de entre la muchedumbre.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que he oído? – aunque el chico era sin duda el que estaba más borracho, sus ojos desvelaron incredulidad lúcida cuando se toparon con los de Nanoha. La cobriza asintió, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Fate también canta? – Arf estaba tan afectada por el vaso que llevaba en la mano que no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta – Dios, lo tiene todo…

\- ¿EHEM? – Nanoha le dirigió una mirada asesina, haciendo que la pelirroja se llevase una mano a la boca, avergonzada. Luego soltó una carcajada, demasiado en las nubes como para mantenerse sonrojada más de un par de segundos. Nanoha olvidó el comentario, un pinchazo de celos extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, la canción que estaba sonando se acabó y el chico que había estado bramando en el micrófono del karaoke se alejó con un aplauso de todos, haciendo una reverencia teatrera. A Nanoha le dio hasta miedo la fuerza con la que el público bramaba y gritaba por más. Estaban tan alcoholizados que eran incapaces de distinguir entre si alguien cantaba bien o mal. Eso, en parte, incitaba a cualquiera a subir al escenario y hacer el estúpido hasta que saliese el sol. Total, nadie iba a juzgarte negativamente.

Nanoha estaba expectante, deseando ver cómo era la voz de Fate (y recordándose que ya de por sí hablando era preciosa). La curiosidad se extendía por todo el grupo, cuchicheando sobre cómo cantaría Yuuno más que de cómo lo haría Fate. Nanoha supuso que era más extraño que Yuuno tuviese esa capacidad que el hecho de que la tuviese Fate.

Los tres chicos subieron al escenario, incluida Hayate. La castaña les empujó hasta los micrófonos, como si fuese necesario este gesto para que diesen el paso final. Un intento de presentador tampoco muy sobrio se acercó a ellos con decisión.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Tenemos aquí a dos aspirantes más! – todo el público aplaudió, Nanoha no supo si a ellos o al presentador. Su grupo de amigos estaba demasiado nervioso y apelotonado entre la gente como para decir nada - ¿Cómo os llamáis, chicos?

\- Yo soy Yuuno – dijo el rubio, sabiendo que Fate no se atrevería a charlar con el presentador por el pánico que ahora le recorría cada extremidad – y ella es Fate.

\- ¿Sois hermanos? – sonrió el otro chico.

\- No, somos amigos.

\- ¿Solo amigos?

El público explotó en un "uuuuuuuuuh", como si aquello fuese una comedia americana. Solo faltaban las risas enlatadas de fondo.

\- Sí, solo amigos – rio Yuuno, sorprendido por la pregunta. Estaba claro que en la vida podía plantearse ser más que eso con Fate. Ella también tenía un gesto de espanto en la cara, entre la risa y la incredulidad.

\- Que bien, porque me encantaría pedirte luego una copa, rubia – añadió el presentador con desparpajo. Fate se puso roja como un tomate, titubeando. El público volvió a estallar en otra ola de comentarios y vítores, entretenidos por el espectáculo de flirteo.

Nanoha apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, notando como la rabia le subía desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Por poco le rechinaban los dientes en su sitio, un pequeño ser humano cobrizo entre la gente a punto de expulsar fuego por la boca.

_Esa es mi jodida novia, imbécil._

Verossa soltó una carcajada cuando vio la cara de Nanoha casi echando humo por las orejas, su mirada entre la Fate sonrojada del escenario y la novia celosa a punto de matar a alguien.

El presentador tomó el silencio de Fate como una negación, algo que la cobriza agradeció.

\- ¿Y qué canción vais a cantar?

\- _Give your heart a break_, de Demi Lovato.

Nanoha se descolocó totalmente. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos pop típico proviniendo de Fate. No sabía cuáles eran las preferencias musicales de la rubia, pero algo le decía que le gustaban las canciones lentas y románticas o el rock duro (y la variación entre ambas cosas era tan amplia que tampoco podía explicarse por qué la asociaba con esos estilos). Demi Lovato no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- ¡De acuerdo, chicos! Pues cuando queráis – y antes de desaparecer, le hizo un gesto de _llámame_ a Fate que devolvió a su estado de celos a Nanoha.

Todos se callaron durante un momento, esperando a que empezase a sonar la canción. Y cuando comenzó, comprendió que no era una versión cualquiera de ese tema. Era algo más tranquilo y sosegado, una interpretación propia de _Give your heart_ a break. Nanoha tragó saliva.

Y luego Fate empezó a cantar.

Después de eso, silencio. Silencio en su mente, gigantesco espacio que la dejo totalmente en blanco. Como si una voz tan melodiosa funcionase de goma en su cerebro.

(watch?v=NpCjsbsdTx4)

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close, yet so far_

_Having not past the tense._

_When will you realice_

_Baby im not like the rest Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared is wrong_

_I think I might make a mistake_

…

Nada más existía en ese instante. Sus ojos solamente podían observar a Fate con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, dando lo mejor de sí encima del escenario mientras por su garganta salía ese sonido que estaba dejando a Nanoha fuera del universo. Que estaba consiguiendo (si era posible) que desapareciese todo su alrededor. Ya no había una muchedumbre gritando y aclamando, no estaban en una fiesta en un pub de mala muerte bebiendo como posesos, no era siquiera fin de año. Incluso cuando Yuuno comenzó a cantar con una voz bastante trabajada y bonita, Nanoha no podía escucharlo. El baile de las caderas de Fate, la voz que le apagaba los sentidos, esa media sonrisa con sus dientes rectos y blancos que la dejaba sin habla.

Y Nanoha lo sabía. No había nada más perfecto en el maldito mundo que aquella chica que cantaba ante ella, dirigiéndole miradas nerviosas para ver si estaba gustándole. No, no estaba gustándole. Estaba flipando. Estaba más nublada aun que cuando la había visto entrar por la puerta de su casa siendo literalmente una diosa.

Y ahora, habiendo descubierto una nueva faceta de ella, no podía quererla más. Eso es lo único en lo que la cobriza podía pensar. En la manera tan masiva, tan desesperada en la que estaba queriendo a Fate en ese instante. Amando. Lo que fuese.

No iba a poder retenerse cuando se acabase la canción.

Tampoco le estaba dando un respiro a su corazón.

…

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_give your heart a break,_

_Theres just so much you can take,_

_give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_give your heart a break Give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Cuando sus voces se apagaron, el mundo se encendió de nuevo. Nanoha miró a su alrededor para ver a la masa de gente volverse loca a aplausos y vítores, admirando también el inmenso talento que desprendían los dos amigos. Intentó hacer caso a los comentarios de estupefacción que su grupo intercambiaba, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y orgullo por Fate y Yuuno. Pero era incapaz de formar parte de eso. Sus pupilas seguían clavadas en la chica rubia de vestido celeste sobre el escenario, que ahora se iba retirando con una sonrisa de pánico. Yuuno la siguió tras una reverencia exagerada, y todos aplaudieron aún más.

Nanoha no estaba preparada.

No podía.

_No estoy preparada para que baje. No puede venir hacia mí. No voy a poder controlarme…_

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, una mano de Fate estaba sobre su mejilla. Estaba tan petrificada en su sitio, asimilándolo todo, que no pudo hacer nada en los siguientes segundos. Sabía que su primer impulso sería besarla. Sabía que no habría otra respuesta diferente al sonido de su voz.

_¿¡Cómo ha llegado tan rápido a mí!? ¿¡En qué momento ha bajado del maldito escenario!?_

Giró los ojos lentamente, tragando saliva.

\- ¿Nanoha? ¿Pasa algo? – la mirada aterrada de Fate repasaba la expresión patidifusa de la cobriza. Una rápida mano de Nanoha atrapó los dedos que la rubia tenía sobre su mejilla, bajando su brazo y apretando con fuerza su muñeca.

\- Fate. Baño. Ya.

Ocurrió muy deprisa. Yuuno no pudo darse cuenta porque ambas huyeron de allí como si fuesen viento, escapando entre las personas que ahora se amontonaban a ver por qué el público del karaoke estaba tan conmovido. Nanoha no pudo darse la vuelta para comprobar que Fate estaba bien. Tenía guardado en su cuerpo demasiado deseo, demasiadas cosas que necesitaba decir con besos y no con palabras. Era la única manera de mostrarle a Fate lo que estaba experimentando.

Podía ser el alcohol. Podía serlo. Quizás si no estuviese borracha, Nanoha habría optado por otro resultado, otra manera. Ya le daba exactamente igual si alguien las miraba, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que no se le ocurriese besarla allí en medio. Así que corrió, corrió como si no estuviese chocando con multitud de cuerpos que se quejaban cuando pasaba, metáfora de un huracán de ganas.

_Huracán de ganas. Qué poético._

Y finalmente alcanzó los servicios. Dio las gracias a su mente por recordar dónde estaban (los había localizado nada más llegar al lugar, por si acaso) y a sus piernas por haberla guiado como si tuviese el camino aprendido de memoria. Solo en ese momento se volvió para comprobar que Fate seguía estando ahí, que sus dedos estaban agarrando su muñeca y no la de otra persona.

La rubia y ella intercambiaron una mirada que lo dijo todo. Nanoha no necesitaba más que eso. Fate estaba algo despeinada, jadeando por la carrera repentina, sorprendida. Pero, ante todo… Pudo leer en sus ojos algo que nunca antes había visto, incluso aquella vez que estaba bajo ella en su cama.

_Lujuria._

Definitivamente, era el alcohol.

Nanoha entró en el servicio, tirando de Fate, y alzó la cabeza para buscar un compartimento desocupado. Cuando lo encontró, empujó a su novia dentro de él y miró de un lado para otro antes de meterse y cerrar la puerta, por si alguna de sus amigas les había seguido. Fue lo único con sentido que pudo llevar a cabo.

Cuando pasó dentro, Fate estaba contra la pared con cara de incomprensión y recuperándose. Nanoha la miró a los ojos mientras echaba el pestillo, respirando rápido no supo si por estar al fin tan cerca de aquella versión sexy de Fate o por lo rápido que había sido todo.

Sin decir nada, se lanzó a besarla. Sus labios chocaron contra los de la rubia, que no dudó ni un segundo en abrir su boca y profundizar el beso, con más pasión y fuerza de la que normalmente utilizaba. Las manos de Nanoha rodearon instintivamente su cintura, mientras que Fate pasaba sus finos brazos cubiertos con esa tela transparente pero azulada alrededor de su cuello. Una de las manos de Fate agarró la cabeza de Nanoha y la empujó más contra sí, mientras que la otra acariciaba su espalda con más delicadeza de la que el momento permitía.

Nanoha metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Fate y acarició la suya con toda la dulzura que pudo. Le pilló por sorpresa que Fate no estuviese dispuesta a utilizar maneras tranquilas y románticas en aquel instante, haciendo que la caricia dulce se convirtiese en un torrente de sensaciones conforme movía de forma desesperada los labios.

No pudo reprimir un gemido. Nunca había experimentado tanto calor dando un beso. Y menos aún con la tímida, pequeña, introvertida Fate Testarossa, que ahora mismo estaba prácticamente arañando su espalda mientras devoraba sus labios. Nanoha se planteó que Fate podía tener hasta incluso más ganas de ese momento de las que ella había tenido durante toda la noche.

Pero aquello era rocambolesco. La cobriza se había estado muriendo por eso. Desde que la había visto entrar en su casa, con aquel vestido ajustado y provocador, era lo único en lo que había podido pensar. En pegarla contra una pared y dar nueve pasos más en su relación sin miedo alguno.

Sus manos estaban ceñidas en las caderas de Fate, aun con cierta reticencia a subir y que le dijese que no. No podía romper ese instante de pasión entre ellas.

Para su sorpresa, fue Fate la que deslizó la mano que tenía sobre su cabeza y la bajó por su cuello, acariciando sus clavículas (o arañando, lo mismo era), hasta posarse sobre uno de sus pechos. Y sin previo aviso, sus dedos se hundieron en la tela verde y Fate suspiró sobre sus labios, sin romper el beso en ningún momento.

_MADRE. MÍA._

Nanoha no podía creerlo. Se permitió abrir los ojos un poco, bajando la mirada para comprobar que era verdad que una de las manos de Fate estaba ahí. Tocándola como si fuese a acabarse el mundo en cualquier momento, con tantas ganas que pensó que podía romper su vestido.

Olas de gusto, de sorpresa y de deseo recorrieron el cuerpo de Nanoha para explotar en sus labios con otro gemido, que golpeó sobre la boca de Fate. La rubia entreabrió los ojos, mirándola durante un instante, sus pupilas enmarcadas en esferas borgoñas. Vacilaron entre su propia mano y el rostro acalorado de Nanoha, que se mordía el labio.

Y sonrió.

Sonrió de esa manera casi burlesca, satírica, disfrutando del sufrimiento placentero al que sometía a la cobriza. Una sonrisa que Nanoha nunca antes había visto. Una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

Nanoha dudó un momento y Fate aprovechó ese instante para volver a besarla, con las mismas ganas con las que lo había hecho antes. La cobriza cerró los ojos de nuevo, sumida en el movimiento de los labios de su novia sobre los suyos, intentando evitar los calambres que recorrían su cuerpo hasta descansar entre sus piernas. Era imposible evitar calentarse con Fate haciendo eso. Podía decir que era una experta tocando pechos ajenos, aunque sabía perfectamente que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Nanoha se obligó a corresponderlo. Era necesario aprovechar aquel minuto de privacidad que tenían la cobriza y su vestido. No sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Fate cubierta de ese resplandor sensual y propio, así que deslizó su mano desde su cintura y acarició la pierna de Fate que sobresalía por la escisión del vestido.

Más calambres.

Aunque conocía bien la sensación, tocar la piel de Fate siempre era un mundo nuevo. Era tan blanca, fina, pétrea que le recordaba al mármol, a las esculturas griegas que había visto en varios museos. Sin dudarlo más, deslizó una mano por el muslo de Fate y agarró su pierna, obligando a la rubia a colocarla alrededor de su cintura.

La postura hizo que Fate soltase un jadeo (entre placer y sorpresa) sobre sus labios. Y esta vez fue Nanoha la que sonrió satisfecha, sintiendo que al fin estaba empezando a formar parte del juego. No es que quisiera que Fate dejase de ser la que llevaba las riendas, pero a la vez quería notar que podía provocar las mismas sensaciones en su cuerpo que las que ella provocaba en el de la cobriza.

Nanoha no apartó su mano de debajo de la pierna de Fate. La utilizó como apoyo, pegándola más a sí, notando como la rubia se acercaba a ella y unía sus cuerpos, de nuevo su mano tocando con fuerza uno de los pechos de Nanoha.

\- N-Nanoha… - susurró Fate sobre sus labios.

_Mi puto nombre en su boca suena mil veces más sexy._

La cobriza le cortó con otro beso, enredando su lengua con la de ella, arañando levemente el muslo de Fate. Y la rubia soltó otro jadeo, volviendo a ser la parte sumisa de la relación con tan solo un movimiento.

Nanoha estaba ardiendo. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba echando fuego. Notaba las mejillas desprendiendo calor, sus dedos echando chispas, su estómago dando vueltas, su entrepierna… Peor que Londres el 5 de noviembre de 1605. No podía detener sus ganas. No tenía fuerzas para retener los impulsos que le obligaban a continuar.

La mano que aun descansaba sobre la cintura de Fate se deslizó, colándose por el hueco que se había creado entre su pierna alzada y la hendidura del vestido. Nanoha podría haber vacilado en aquel momento, pero no lo hizo. Era algo que deseaba llevar a cabo desde hacía bastante tiempo, dominada por sus deseos sexuales más que por su raciocinio.

Era el alcohol, se dijo.

El alcohol y que tenía una novia que era una puta modelo de revista porno.

Sus dedos presionaron encima de la ropa interior de Fate y esta vez el jadeo se convirtió en un gemido que la cobriza aplacó subiendo la mano que tenía bajo su pierna para tapar su boca. Una cosa era entrar en el baño solas y corriendo. Otra cosa muy diferente era gemir en medio de los servicios de un pub lo suficientemente alto como para que alguien decidiese sacar un móvil y grabar la escena.

No era el lugar, ni el momento. Pero a Nanoha le daba igual.

Fate estaba ruborizada. Nanoha sabía que no esperaba que diese un paso tan directo, pero a la vez no estaba negándole nada. Su mano seguía allí, sus dedos notaban lo mucho que Fate deseaba que eso ocurriese y su mente solamente podía pensar en que se moría por desnudarla pero era imposible.

\- Shhh – susurró Nanoha. Apartó la mano de su boca. Sus labios se posaron primero sobre los de Fate, bajaron por su mandíbula y empezaron a repasar su cuello con besos húmedos. Sí, era poco deseable desviar su atención a las clavículas de Fate cuando necesitaba retener sus quejidos de gusto. Pero algo dentro de Nanoha necesitaba oír al menos el comienzo de esos gemidos.

Era egoísmo puro.

La mano que seguía entre las piernas de Fate volvió a moverse y la rubia se mordió el labio, un pequeño "aaaah" perdido en su garganta. La cobriza hizo de nuevo el mismo movimiento, jugando con sus posibilidades, notando como el cuerpo de Fate se tensaba con cada ola de placer.

Y sus dedos comenzaron a seguir un patrón, moviéndose encima de la fina y desveladora ropa interior de Fate, percibiendo la humedad que iba aumentando conforme sus caricias se hacían más intensas, más fuertes contra Fate.

La rubia arañó su espalda. La arañó de verdad, con ganas, dejando pequeñas marcas en la pecosa y blanca piel de Nanoha. Ésta tan solo aguantó el dolor sin decir nada, disfrutando de la pasión con la que Fate estaba reaccionando ante el movimiento de sus dedos.

\- Aaaah, j-joder – gimió Fate, haciendo que un conjunto infinito de escalofríos recorriesen el cuerpo de Nanoha. La cobriza subió de nuevo la cabeza hasta los labios de su novia, besándola profundamente pero con más lentitud y amor del que había utilizado antes. Ahora ella volvía a poseer el control. Le gustaba ser la que mandaba, aunque a Fate se le diese bastante bien.

Apretó más sobre la entrepierna de Fate mientras seguía con aquellos movimientos. Otro escalofrío. Otro gemido. Otra embestida de aquellas uñas en su espalda. Los ojos de Fate entreabiertos llenos de placer, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.

Ahí faltaba algo. Faltaba… Faltaba alguien interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¿Fate, Nanoha? ¿Estáis aquí?

La voz de Hayate.

Ambas se pararon en seco. Las caderas de Fate dejaron de moverse buscando la mano de Nanoha, los dedos de la cobriza se apartaron de la húmeda ropa interior para buscar apoyo en la pared y los ojos de las dos miraron hacia la puerta, asustadas.

_Que no nos haya oído. Por favor, que no nos haya oído…_

\- Sé que estáis aquí – oyeron bufar a su amiga – pero os recomiendo que no hagáis nada extraño conmigo presente.

_¿Nos ha oído?_

Nanoha se separó levemente de Fate, haciendo que la pierna de la rubia volviese a tocar el suelo. La maestría que la había hecho andar en tacones hasta ese momento se perdió, buscando recuperar el equilibrio al notar la tierra bajo sus pies. Nanoha también sentía ese bamboleo del mundo, como si acabase de volver tras años en el espacio.

\- Vamos a salir – gritó Fate, para hacerse oír por encima del ruido enlatado que llegaba al servicio – pero cuando te vayas.

\- ¿¡Estáis desnudas!?

\- ¡Dios, no, Hayate! – Fate parecía exasperada, algo que hizo que Nanoha sonriese y tuviese ganas de volver a besarla.

\- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Me voy! Pero si no volvéis ya, Yuuno se va a extrañar.

La mente de la cobriza recuperó la memoria de pronto. Yuuno. ¡Yuuno! La razón por la que llevaba reteniendo las ganas de hacer eso durante toda la noche. Había sido tan estúpida como para olvidar completamente por qué estaban enrollándose en el cuarto de baño más asqueroso del universo, con música de fondo y gente alrededor haciendo como que no sucedía nada.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó, cerrando los ojos.

\- Dios… Dios, me he dejado llevar.

\- Yo también – Fate se mordió el labio, cruzándose de brazos. Nanoha abrió un ojo para verla mover la mirada, nerviosa, avergonzada. Un halo de rubor cubría sus mejillas blancas como la leche.

\- Ha sido culpa mía. Lo siento.

\- No tienes que pedir perdón por esto – rio Fate, recuperando esas formas sofisticadas que tanto habían tentado a Nanoha desde un comienzo – creo que yo lo he disfrutado más que tú.

\- Eso es relativo – sonrió la cobriza, notando como se sonrojaba y se le acentuaban las pecas de la cara. Fate le devolvió la sonrisa, embelesada.

\- Tomaré esto como un "me encanta cómo cantas".

\- Encantar es poco – Nanoha devolvió su mente al momento en el que estaba abstraída por la voz de Fate, lo único que podía escuchar dentro de su cabeza. Se sonrojó más – cantas… Bueno, haces todo… Tan bien.

Fate levantó una ceja.

\- No hago todo bien.

\- A mis ojos, sí.

\- Eres una exagerada.

\- Llevas diciéndomelo desde que te conozco – Nanoha se acercó para dejar un beso tierno sobre los labios de Fate, volviendo a percibir lo muy frustrada sexualmente que seguía.

\- No pretendías que fuese aquí nuestra primera vez ¿no?

_Nuestra primera vez. Que miedo me da esa forma de decirlo._

\- No, claro que no – _mentira, Nanoha. Te la hubieses tirado aquí mismo_ – debería ser más especial.

\- Ni más ni menos especial, más cómoda – Fate puso una mueca de dolor – estos tacones van a matarme.

La cobriza no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La nueva Fate segura de sí misma era mucho más graciosa que la anterior. Y más sexy, aunque eso era algo que llevaba percibiendo desde el primer momento.

\- Debemos salir de aquí – acabó por decir Nanoha, deshaciendo el pestillo – o van a pensar que estábamos follando.

\- Ah, ¿acaso no estábamos haciéndolo?

_Más graciosa, más sexy y más directa. Apunta eso, Nanoha._

* * *

**(PVF)**

Miró el reloj con urgencia, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía cómo quería que acabase aquel año, pero le parecía un deseo tan imposible de hacer realidad que poco a poco había ido perdiendo la esperanza. La noche se había hecho fría, colándose entre la fina tela de su vestido y haciéndole sentir violada por el viento ocasional que ahora la recorría a caricias momentáneas. El pub seguía atestado a gente, por desgracia. Aunque el ambiente no era tan desagradable como había imaginado, colisionar con cuerpos cada décima de segundo no era el plan más agradable del mundo. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad llena de focos de colores, sus oídos al griterío y la música a todo volumen y su tacto… Su tacto estaba incansablemente sediento de Nanoha.

_Hayate, no me falles ahora._

Levantó los ojos, buscando entre la muchedumbre el pelo cobrizo de su novia o el marrón castaño de su amiga, intentando vislumbrar una posibilidad en su montón de dudas. Se sentía culpable a medias. Yuuno había decidido por sí solo emborracharse hasta provocarse un vaciado de estómago instantáneo en los baños del local. Fate no había necesitado meter nada en su bebida ni incitarle a beber más de la cuenta: él solito había caído tendido en el suelo, un zombi más entre el penoso conjunto de borrachos que se tambaleaban de un lado para otro.

Otra mirada al reloj de su móvil.

_Menos diez. Menos putos diez minutos. Nanoha, dónde cojones…_

Una mano agarró su muñeca rápidamente, haciendo que la rubia se girase con un movimiento de cadera para comprobar quién era. No pudo esconder la enorme sonrisa que se desdibujó en su rostro cuando las pecas de Nanoha relucieron bajo los focos.

\- Conseguido – la cobriza estaba sin aliento, como si acabase de recorrer un maratón – Yuuno está en modo momia.

Fate no pudo reprimir una mirada de preocupación.

\- Pero… ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, sí, solamente… A un paso del coma etílico – eso no entraba dentro del concepto de "bien" de Fate, pero tuvo que conformarse – Hayate está con él, te lo dije. Están en el baño.

Sus ojos expresaron más duda de la que quería. Llevaba toda la noche deseando ese momento, ese instante, pasara lo que pasase. Pero saber que sus dos amigos pasarían en los servicios las campanadas de fin de año le daba bastante pena. Quizás Yuuno se lo había buscado, pero Hayate estaba haciendo una labor de celestina que nadie podía haber ejecutado mejor.

Nanoha le leyó la mente.

\- Fate, no te preocupes – la mano que seguía en su muñeca se relajó, deslizándose para entrelazarse en los dedos de la rubia – Hayate está feliz con esto. Me ha obligado a venir contigo, yo también estaba ayudando a Yuuno y…

\- Sí – Fate frunció el ceño, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. Luego sonrió tímidamente – vamos a aprovecharlo ahora que podemos.

Se miraron un rato con ternura, como si pudiesen ignorar completamente a la aglomeración de gente que se amontonaba ahora alrededor de la enorme pantalla de plasma del pub. Fate tenía muchas cosas que decir, como siempre, pero la extraña conexión que experimentaba cuando miraba a Nanoha era suficiente. Suficiente como para permanecer en silencio en su cabeza, eliminando todo pensamiento negativo y entregándose completamente al milagro que era estar terminando el año con ella.

\- ¡Atención todos! – era la voz del chico que había actuado como presentador del karaoke. Fate se sobresaltó, recordando la manera en la que había intentado flirtear con ella a partir de su actuación esporádica. Verlo subido al escenario era extraño, sabiendo que su actitud de buitre era bastante detestable - ¡En poco entraremos en la cuenta atrás!

La música estridente paró, comenzando a sonar un tema lento y romántico que reavivó partes pasadas del cerebro de Fate. Conocía aquella canción.

\- Esta canción es… ¿You'll be in my heart, de Tarzán? – soltó una risa nerviosa – Wow, una fiesta llena de gente alcoholizada y ponen canciones de Disney.

\- ¡Me encanta esta canción! – Nanoha dio pequeños saltos de alegría, tirando a Fate de la mano para apartarla de la barra y llevarla al centro de la pista, donde ahora algunas parejas bailaban lento al ritmo de la música. El alrededor desolador que había experimentado Fate durante la noche había desaparecido, como si cambiar de año pudiese dejar sobrio a cualquier borracho.

Sin poder opinar nada, se vio siendo conducida por la cobriza hasta una zona más tranquila y apaciguada, donde la música era lo único que las rodeaba (aparte de, como siempre, cuerpos ajenos que se movían al compás, sin estorbar). Fate pudo relajarse por primera vez desde que había salido de su casa embutida en el vestido azul, orgullosa y confiada por un solo día, pero profundamente incómoda. Además, el episodio del baño y las continuas indirectas sexuales de Nanoha no habían ayudado mucho durante la fiesta. Sentía que tenía ganas de salir de allí y, por otro lado, de permanecer sufriendo. No sabía si eran los tacones o lo que fuese que su novia era capaz de provocar en ella, pero era consciente de que iba a amar su cama cuando llegase a su casa y se tirase sobre ella.

Pero ese instante era mejor que una cama.

Nanoha la miraba con los ojos chispeantes de emoción. Hizo un amago de poner las manos en las caderas de Fate, temerosa.

La música seguía sonando.

_Come, stop your crying. __It will be all right._

\- ¿Puedo…?

\- ¿Ahora te gusta preguntar? – levantó una ceja, bromeando. Nanoha puso los ojos en blanco. Seguidamente cogió a Fate de la cintura y la acercó a ella, haciendo que la rubia pasase sus brazos por el cuello de la cobriza y le sonriese de cerca, imbuida por el ambiente de la situación.

\- ¿Vas a bailar conmigo? – Nanoha estaba moviéndose a la vez que la música, de forma casi imperceptible, algo que le recordó a Fate a los bailes de instituto llenos de adolescentes y ponche. La idea hizo que se le escapase una risa, sintiéndose demasiado vieja ya para eso. Aun así, la emoción que nunca había experimentado participando en uno de esos momentos románticos de pareja más fiesta se agolpaba en su estómago ahora con fuerza, haciendo que sus nervios provocasen cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo.

\- Eres tú la que me ha sacado a bailar, todo un caballero – el comentario también hizo reír a Nanoha, que pasó sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de Fate, pegándola aún más a ella.

\- Soy yo la que ha entretenido al malvado de Bóreas, Tracia – lo dijo con un tono teatral que sacó una sonrisa a Fate, divertida.

De lejos se oyeron como un enorme grupo de gente comenzaba a gritar la cuenta atrás para el año nuevo. Los gritos no pudieron sacar a Fate de su ensoñación.

_For one so small, you seem so strong._

Todo lo que pedía estaba allí. Nunca se había considerado alguien exigente, pero sus ojos estaban observando lo más parecido a la perfección que ella podía imaginar. Conocía las artimañas del amor y no pretendía que todo se mantuviese siempre tan intacto e inamovible como siempre. Estaba preparada para los problemas, los altibajos, las dudas que ya de por sí tenía. Pero justo en ese momento, en esos segundos mientras oía como un extraño eco la existencia de otras personas a su alrededor, su atención solamente podía centrarse en los enormes ojos lavanda de Nanoha.

En ellos veía algo que nadie le había profesado antes. Amor incondicional. No hacía falta que la pelirroja lo dijese, ni que lo demostrase, estaba allí. Fate pidió con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se petrificase, estancarse en ese fin de año en bucle para siempre.

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

Nanoha chocó su frente contra la de Fate, sin dejar de mirarla. La rubia se preguntó en qué estaba pensando. Cuáles eran las palabras exactas que recorrían su mente. Se mordió el labio cuando una sonrisa feliz afloró en el rostro de Nanoha, simultánea, como si conociese tanto su alma como para leerle el pensamiento. Era extraña esa unión natural con alguien que había irrumpido en su vida sin previo aviso, llenando huecos que Fate no sabía que tenía.

\- ¡Tres…! – Fate atisbó a escuchar tras la música, los ojos de Nanoha que le gritaban mil cosas y su propio cerebro los chillidos de los presentes que anunciaban el cambio de año.

_This bond between us can't be broken._

\- ¡Dos…!

El nombre de Nanoha se repetía en la mente de Fate en espiral.

_I will be here, don't you cry._

\- ¡Uno…!

_'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart._

Como si el universo lo tuviese preparado, los gritos de júbilo de fin de año provenientes del resto de las personas del pub coincidieron con el estribillo de la canción. Incluso bajo esa estruendosa celebración, Fate se sentía totalmente fuera de órbita. Cuando oyó el comienzo del estribillo y un enorme "¡Feliz año nuevo!", Nanoha se acercó a ella y la besó.

La besó de una manera muy diferente a la que le había besado otras veces. Sus finos labios se colocaron sobre los de Fate de forma suave, tranquila, sin buscar en ellos otra cosa que expresar todas las emociones que ella también tenía dentro. No necesitó entonces seguir mirando sus ojos para intentar adivinar qué era lo que Nanoha intentaba decirle con las pupilas. Entreabrió la boca y cerró los párpados, sumiéndose en un beso lento e intenso, totalmente de película.

_¿Esto es real?_

Lo había estado esperando. El momento perfecto. El beso de fin de año. La cobriza le habló de ese instante y al final lo había conseguido. Sus manos acariciaron el pelo anaranjado de Nanoha mientras los brazos de ésta se ceñían aun más fuerte en su cintura, haciendo desaparecer totalmente la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Pudieron no ser más que diez escasos segundos, pero para Fate fue una verdadera eternidad. Se evadió aun más del lugar donde se encontraba, como si de pronto estuviese sola con Nanoha en medio de la nada. Solo escuchaba de lejos la canción rodeándolas, definiéndolas, la banda sonora de una especie de historia propia.

Cuando se separó finalmente de la boca de la cobriza, se vio obligada a articular lo único en lo que podía pensar. Nunca había sido de ese tipo de personas que decían en alto lo que sentían, aunque tampoco nunca había tenido en su vida a alguien a quien decírselo con sinceridad. Todos los esquemas y estereotipos que había establecido habían sido destruidos por un conjunto de pecas distribuidas irregularmente bajo los únicos ojos que podían iluminar aquella noche.

\- Te quiero, Nanoha.

Sintió los brazos de ella estrechar su cintura aún más.

\- Te quiero infinitamente, Fate. Feliz año nuevo.

_**NA: Debo decir, que a mí este capítulo me pareció realmente hermoso, sobretodo la parte del final de la canción de Tarzán. No soy muy partidaria a poner la música mientras leo, pero os recomiendo que lo hagáis, le da un toque realmente increíble. Debo felicitar nuevamente a la autora por tan increíble historia.**_


	18. Your love

_**NA: Solo puedo seguir disculpándome, siento mucho el retraso, aún sigo con exámenes y voy a estar con ellos un par de semanas más, así que aviso ya que es muy posible que siga actualizando de tanto en tanto, pero una vez acabe y tenga la dulce libertad volveré a publicar cada día. Bueno, dicho esto, disfrutad del capítulo ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 18: Your love.**

_Esta es la tercera y última vez que me prometo no volver a beber. Dios, la cabeza me va a estallar..._

Fate abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando que los dolorosos rayos de luz se colasen por sus párpados para encontrarse con el rojo de su iris, siempre frágil al fuerte sol de la mañana. Cada vez que se levantaba en casa de Nanoha, tenía la extraña sensación de que había hecho algo muy malo la noche anterior. Quizás fuese el remordimiento de haber visto a Yuuno vomitando hasta las tres de la mañana, quizás las lagunas incomprensibles que se habían formado en su memoria, quizás la certeza de que tenía puesto el pijama de alguien y su impresionante vestido había desaparecido... Las múltiples razones de su repentina culpabilidad vagaron en su mente, ninguna convenciéndole lo más mínimo.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para asimilarlo todo con su natural cara de sorpresa. Estaba demasiado cansada como para sonrojarse, levantarse y mirar a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado cansada como para renunciar al sofá. Joder, bendito sofá. Nunca antes había sentido el cielo representado en un conjunto de cojines, pero en ese momento Fate pudo jurar que no quería escapar nunca de allí.

Fin de año había sido toda una experiencia. Recordaba haber bailado por encima de sus posibilidades, cantado a saber por qué una canción de Demi Lovato, haber tenido un intenso encuentro sexual en los sucios baños del pub, recibido un beso a media noche como si su vida fuese de pronto una película romántica, reído hasta desfallecer con un Verossa borracho que se tambaleaba intentando mantener el equilibrio...

Una sonrisa plácida se desdibujó en su rostro mientras observaba el techo como si fuese algo maravilloso. Era maravilloso. El silencio de la mañana tan solo interrumpido por los pájaros piando. El frío relativo del recién comenzado enero, acompañado de unos tenues rayos de sol que reposaban sobre su estómago. El universo se había reunido alrededor de ella para amenizar su resaca con la convicción de que nada podía ser mejor.

Y entonces lo olió.

Tortitas. Alguien estaba haciendo tortitas.

_TORTITAS._

Se incorporó de un salto, con los ojos como platos. Tuvo que retirar sus anteriores pensamientos: nada iba a levantarla del sofá excepto el desayuno. Un buen desayuno, además. En su cerebro se esparció la imagen de un plato de tortitas con nata y sirope de chocolate y se le hizo la boca agua.

Tampoco se esperaba lo que iba a ver cuando giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, siguiendo el suculento olor que la había despertado definitivamente. Sus ojos se toparon de pronto con una figura femenina, apoyada sobre la encimera de la cocina, mientras con la otra mano usaba un tenedor para darle la vuelta a las tortitas. Fate hizo un gran esfuerzo por volver a enfocar la mirada, todavía cansada y gritándole que parase de despertar sus pupilas de una manera tan brusca.

_Oh. Dios. Mío._

Nanoha. Nanoha haciendo tortitas con la radio de fondo, canturreando mientras seguía el ritmo de lo que sonaba. Nanoha pinchando una tortita con cuidado y poniéndola sobre el plato, dejando éste a su lado y agarrando un bote de sirope para seguidamente echar un generoso chorreón sobre su desayuno. Nanoha manchándose los dedos de chocolate y emitiendo un quejido. Nanoha lamiéndose los dedos sin dejar de seguir la canción de la emisora. Nanoha siendo Nanoha.

Pero todo esto tan solo vistiendo una camiseta corta que le quedaba por encima del ombligo y su ropa interior.

La mandíbula de Fate se desencajó, sin comprender aún la imagen. Sus ojos pasaron desde las piernas esbeltas de la cobriza hasta el pequeño trozo del comienzo de su espalda que se vislumbraba bajo la camiseta. Y notó que lo hambrienta que estaba empezaba a transformarse en hambre de algunas otras cosas, por mucho que su natural timidez le impidiera levantarse en ese momento y pegar a Nanoha contra la pared más cercana.

_Sin ese vestido sigues siendo la estúpida incapaz de mantener una conversación decente._

Nanoha volvió a la sartén donde estaba cocinando las tortitas con pequeños saltos, haciendo que Fate se ruborizase aun más por no poder desviar su mirada de ciertas partes que prefería que nadie le encontrase mirando.

_¡Deja de mirarle el culo! ¡Da igual lo bien que lo tenga! ¡Es enfermo mirar así a alguien mientras no se dan cuenta de que lo haces!_

_Vale, sus bragas son de batman. Si me preguntan por qué me enamoré de ella, tengo una razón de peso._

Cansada de ser un fantasma sobre el sofá, obligó a su entumecido cuerpo a levantarse de él para acercarse a la grácil y semi desnuda Nanoha, que todavía no se había percatado de que Fate estaba despierta. La rubia ni se paró a mirar si había alguien más alrededor. No recordaba siquiera haber llegado a casa de su novia, así que no iba a saber si sus amigos se habían ido cada uno a su casa o no. Estaba segura de que el salón estaba solo, de que la cocina estaba ocupada por una cobriza sexy y de que tenía unas ganas enormes de poner sus manos en cierto lugar.

Podía hacerlo. Aunque se muriese de vergüenza en el intento de seguir pareciendo segura de sí misma, podía hacerlo y que Nanoha lo aceptase con una sonrisa. Eso es lo que se dijo a sí misma mientras, con pasos lentos para que no le escuchase, se acercó a ella por su espalda.

Nanoha seguía cantando, distraída. Estaba demasiado concentrada en no quemar esa segunda tortita. Fate se sonrió cuando alcanzó a ver la primera, algo chamuscada pero disimulada con demasiada cantidad de chocolate. Sin previo aviso, la agarró de la cintura y la pegó así, deslizando sus labios hasta la oreja de Nanoha.

\- Buenos días - sonrió, contenta, eufórica, feliz. Se sentía tan orgullosa de haber guiado su vida hasta ese punto que quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Nanoha soltó un pequeño grito, sorprendida por los dedos fríos que ahora reposaban sobre su piel. Fate podía ser como un gato cuando quería. Se deslizaba sigilosamente por el mundo, con pasos lentos y seguros que la convertían en la presa más fácil del universo. Ella, sin embargo, era tan ruidosa que podía oírsele llegar desde lejos.

La cobriza giró la cabeza, sin querer desatender la sartén, temiendo que esa tortita acabase como el primer intento.

\- Dios, Fate, ¿podrías ser menos ninja la próxima vez?

\- ¿Qué haces así?

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte - Nanoha soltó una risa por lo bajo, aun con el pulso a cien por hora. Los dedos de Fate acariciaron su cintura tibiamente, algo que no solo aumentó su tensión sino que provocó que un escalofrío escalase su columna vertebral - casi tiro el maldito tenedor.

\- No me cambies de tema - Fate seguía sin poder eliminar la sonrisa de su cara. Sus manos repasaron el comienzo de la ropa interior de Nanoha - Me vas a explicar _esto_

La cobriza se rio, complacida en cierto modo.

\- Bueno, no eres la única que puede jugar a ser sexy.

\- Hay una gran diferencia entre ir en vestido e ir en bragas, señorita - Fate no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo para hacer lo que sus huellas dactilares estaban rogándole que hiciese. Bajó sus manos y agarró a Nanoha - no es justo.

\- Lo dice la que está cogiéndome el culo.

\- Exacto, es mi castigo por ser injusta.

\- Me gustan tus castigos, te contrato - Nanoha sonrió con una ceja levantada, estirando un brazo para volver a atrapar el plato donde descansaba la primera tortita. Con más maña que fuerza, consiguió sacar de la sartén la segunda, mucho más dorada y conseguida que la anterior. No pudo reprimir cierto orgullo al ver lo bien que le había quedado y lo mucho que disimulaba el primer desastre al colocar una encima de la otra.

Pero Fate no parecía por la labor de dejarla admirar su obra culinaria. Nanoha notó los pétreos y finos labios de la rubia posarse sobre su cuello, haciendo un camino de besos hasta sus hombros, con suavidad pero ganas escondidas tras la aparente tranquilidad de sus caricias. La cobriza dejó el plato a un lado, incapaz de concentrarse en sostenerlo y disfrutar de Fate a la vez. El mundo se volvió de nuevo un lugar confuso y giratorio, como cada vez que estaban más cerca de lo normal.

Las manos de Fate seguían sobre su ropa interior con deseo contenido, y esta vez fue su fina lengua la que recorrió con parsimonia el camino hasta la oreja de Nanoha.

\- Hmmm... - suspiró ésta, encendida y contenta porque su plan de resultar irresistible mientras hacía el desayuno había tenido efecto. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, agarrando con una mano la cabeza de Fate y enredando los dedos en su pelo.

La rubia se acercó más a ella, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Fate se había vuelto tan buena en eso. Parecía mentira que hacía poco estaba asustada hasta para cogerle la mano. Había convertido a la reservada Fate Testarossa en una máquina de deseo sexual. Y no sabía si era bueno o malo, pues controlar esos impulsos teniendo a gente cerca era toda una aventura de vez en cuando.

Sus dedos subieron por su espalda y se deslizaron debajo de la camiseta de Nanoha mientras su boca volvía a repasar su cuello con leves besos. La cobriza casi frena la escena de pura sorpresa cuando notó las firmes manos de Fate sobre su sujetador.

\- ¿Qué...? - musitó Nanoha.

\- Shhh... - notó a Fate sonreír, divertida por sorprenderla con un desparpajo inusual - Te dije que iba a castigarte.

\- Fate-chan...

\- No pretendías escaparte de esta ¿no? - los dedos de Fate se ciñeron alrededor de sus pechos, sin dudas, sin titubeos. Incluso Nanoha pudo denotar fuerza en la forma en la que lo hizo.

\- D-dios... - gimió la cobriza, rindiéndose definitivamente a los encantos de su novia. La voz sensual con la que estaba hablándole, el recuerdo de Fate en aquel vestido tan sexy, lo que había sucedido durante la fiesta y que habían dejado a la mitad... Todo se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, un bucle que estaba calentándola más de lo que debía.

El momento no duró mucho. Tan solo fue necesario un chasquido y una voz para que, de nuevo, la situación fuese interrumpida por una tercera persona. Nanoha sabía que de haber sido cualquier otro, habría arrastrado a Fate hasta su cuarto y terminado de una vez con aquella tensión sexual no resuelta. Pero casi se muere de un ataque al corazón cuando oyó pasos bajar la escalera y la voz de Yuuno interrumpiendo el silencio de sus jadeos.

Fate saltó lejos de la cobriza cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba acercándose.

\- ¿Nanoha? ¿Estás ahí? - el chico llegó a la cocina tan rápido que a la rubia no le dio tiempo de cambiar la cara de espanto, sorprendida por la aparición de su amigo en escena.

Él se quedó un rato mirándolas, mucho más serio de lo que solía estar. Ambas tragaron saliva, y a Fate empezaron a temblarle las piernas de los nervios. Se había apartado de Nanoha, pero seguía estando demasiado cerca y con una actitud demasiado forzada como para que Yuuno lo tomase normal. Era ciego, pensó ella, pero no tanto.

Dios, Nanoha estaba en ropa interior a su lado. Y tenía la cara totalmente roja, algo que se notaba más porque se le disimulaban las pecas en las mejillas. Y la camiseta algo levantada. Y un rastro de los besos de Fate por el cuello.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

_Nos ha visto. Lo ha notado. Lo sabe todo._

Los ojos de Yuuno recorrieron el cuerpo de Nanoha y luego se posaron sobre la cara pasmada de Fate, que parecía que iba a sufrir un ataque de un momento a otro. No le hubiese extrañado que sus orejas empezasen a echar humo.

Tras un silencio que para ambas duró años, Nanoha decidió hablar.

\- Yuuno, íbamos a cont...

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces así? - la cara seria del chico se transformó de pronto en una enorme sonrisa bonachona. El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndose a sí mismo el flequillo - Te vas a resfriar, Nanoha.

_¿Qué?_

Fate seguía intentando articular algo sin muchos resultados.

\- ¿Y tú? - Yuuno se giró hacia su amiga - ¿Te encuentras bien? - dio unos pasos hacia Fate, que estaba totalmente anclada al suelo de la cocina, y puso una mano sobre su frente - Creo que tienes fiebre, Fate - dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Nanoha, bufando - ¡La has puesto mala de solo verte así! ¡Dios, Nanoha, que es enero!

_¿Qué?_

_¿No se ha dado cuenta de nada?_

_¿Pero qué coño le ocurre en la cabeza a Yuuno?_

_¿Y por qué está diciéndole eso a Nanoha en vez de admirar el culo que tiene?_

_¿Será gay?_

\- Fate - su amigo se asustaba cada vez más ante el silencio extraño de la rubia, cuya cara era del color de la lava y ahora no sabía si podía mirar ni a Nanoha sin morirse de vergüenza por las palabras y los gestos que había dicho y hecho segundos antes - Fate, respira.

Inspiró profundamente, notando el pulso en cada célula, su cuerpo todavía pensando que Yuuno las había pillado con las manos en la masa. Dios, esa era sin duda la peor manera de descubrirlo. Fate estaba segura de que incluso decírselo en siete años con una invitación a la boda de ambas era mejor idea que su amigo interrumpiendo una escena sexual bastante intensa.

\- Creo que le ha dado algo.

\- La has asustado, Yuuno.

\- Joder, que asustadiza está últimamente, si me tenéis que haber oído bajar por las escaleras...

\- Has aparecido de pronto y estábamos hablando de cosas de chicas - Fate miró de reojo a Nanoha, que sonreía de lado con picardía. Se preguntó cómo podía reponerse tan rápido de esos chutes de adrenalina.

\- Fate - Yuuno movió una mano ante sus ojos con rostro preocupado - eh, siento haberte asustado. No sabía que estabais hablando de menstruación.

\- ¡No estábamos...! - Nanoha se llevó una mano a la cabeza y negó repetidas veces, rendida. Yuuno era incluso más simple de lo que pensaban - déjalo estar.

Fate tenía que reaccionar. Era su momento para hacerlo. Tenía que huir de allí porque todavía sentía las ropa interior de batman de Nanoha en las manos, las ganas que tenía de llevarla a la cama más cercana, la estupefacción por la aparición de su amigo y la vergüenza de haber actuado según sus instintos más primarios.

\- Voy a irme al baño - dijo lentamente, saboreando cada palabra - ahora. Voy a irme al baño ahora y puede que no vuelva en años.

Antes de que los otros dos pudiesen decir nada, estaba huyendo de la cocina y buscando como loca las escaleras para escapar lo antes posible del momento más incomprensible de su existencia. Mientras desaparecía, oyó a Yuuno decir:

\- Lo sabía. Era menstruación. No soy tan tonto.

* * *

Fate se vio involucrada sin darse cuenta en la horrible tarea de buscar regalos por Navidad para cada uno de sus amigos. Fue la primera vez que pudo arrepentirse abiertamente de haber sido una persona sociable durante parte del año anterior. Recordaba sus anteriores inviernos como un maravilloso paseo lleno de facilidades: su padre una corbata, Yuuno un videojuego y Hayate algo de ropa. No tenía que comerse la cabeza más porque no le era necesario.

Pero ahora que tenía que incluir en sus planes a cinco personas más, la cosa se complicaba. ¿Qué podía regalarle a Chrono? ¿Y a Vice? ¿Verossa? Arf, por otra parte, iba a ser feliz con cualquier cosa que recibiese. Fate había pensado regalarle un peine, pero no sabía si iba a tomarlo como una indirecta o como la broma que pretendía ser.

Lo más importante: ¿Qué iba a regalarle a Nanoha? ¿Qué se suponía que esperaba su novia? Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que la cobriza le estaba preparando. Cuando todos se habían reunido el primer día del año por la mañana en el salón (sí, al parecer todos estaban tirados por la casa mientras ellas compartían un intenso momento íntimo), algunos con extrema resaca y otros con exagerada ilusión, Nanoha había dado saltos de alegría ante la perspectiva de regalos de navidad colectivos.

Al menos no tenía que hacerse cargo de todo por sí sola. Aunque tendría que proponer ideas, podía sobrevivir abasteciéndose de los detalles que otros estaban planeando.

_Dios, ni siquiera sé qué comprarle a mi propia pareja. Creo que esto es mi primer drama profundo. Yuuno no es tan complicado._

Estaba dándole vueltas a esto el tres de enero mientras cenaba con su padre, demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a las palabras que salían de la boca de Jail Testarossa, que estaba relatando una verdadera tesis existencial. Fate no podía escucharlo. No quería escucharlo. Llevaba varios días en la luna y solo se permitía bajar para estudiar, previendo una desastrosa semana de exámenes. El resto del tiempo su mente vagaba entre Nanoha, sus amigos y sexo.

Sexo, constantemente. Sexo como banda sonora de su cerebro. Sexo en cada cosa que veía. La cama. La ducha. La mesa. Incluso el suelo.

Fate había pasado de ser asertiva, tímida y reservada a tener una especie de bomba unida mediante un hilo a sus hormonas. Quizás fuese por el considerable número de veces que había sido interrumpida cuando empezaba a hacer algo más allá de besar a Nanoha, pero lentamente estaba causándole una angustia interna que sentía que debía saciar con urgencia.

Su cabeza había pasado de regalos a mujeres desnudas en una cama.

De nuevo.

_No tienes puto remedio._

\- ¿Fate? ¿Estás escuchándome?

La rubia sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida de pronto por la llamada de atención de su padre. Seguramente no era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, pero el desvío de sus pensamientos la había sacado finalmente de ese estado de inopia natural. Sus ojos rojos, abiertos de par en par, analizaron el rostro de él con cautela.

\- ¿Hmm? - preguntó, aun con la capacidad de saber que no estaba bien hablar con la boca llena. Había perdido sus maneras, pero seguía siendo educada. A veces.

Jail Testarossa suspiró, pasándose una mano por la frente.

\- Te estaba diciendo algo muy importante, pero llevas unos días en las musarañas.

Fate se aclaró la garganta tras tragar. Tomó una servilleta entre sus manos y se limpió la boca, avergonzada.

\- Lo siento - articuló una sonrisa, algo que descolocó más a su padre si era posible. Que Fate estuviese lejana no era algo realmente extraño, pero que Fate se comportase como si acabase de enamorarse de un arcoíris estaba totalmente fuera de lo que podía procesar su cerebro - repítemelo.

Él carraspeó, incómodo.

\- Te decía - era incapaz de hablar tan serio cuando su hija le miraba con esa inocencia repentina que empezaba a asustarle - que Meredith va a mudarse a la mansión.

_PUM._

_PAM._

_CATAPLOF._

La sonrisa feliz de Fate se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido. Abrió aun más los ojos, sin entender exactamente lo que su padre acababa de decir, intentando convencerse de que había escuchado mal.

_No. No puede ser._

_No ha dicho eso._

_No ha dicho mudarse._

_Habrá dicho que Meredith va a mojarse._

_A meterse._

_A MATARSE._

_A CUALQUIER COSA MENOS APARECER AQUÍ Y USURPAR MI ESPACIO._

Abrió la boca involuntariamente, su cerebro convertido en un ordenador de los años noventa escacharrado. Las palabras flotaban en el ambiente y se creó un desagradable silencio que se extendió por toda la habitación como si acabase de aparecer un muerto por la puerta. Fate no tenía nada que comentar al respecto. De hecho, no tenía nada que pensar sobre ello porque no podía asimilarlo.

Pero una ola de rabia fue subiéndole desde el intestino hasta las orejas, creando un rubor casi instantáneo en sus mejillas y haciendo que se le frunciese el ceño para que pasase de ser la nueva y adorable Fate a la versión más demoniaca de sí misma.

Aquella. Maldita. Mujer.

No se contentaba tan sólo con aparecer en su vida e intentar ocupar el trono de oro que había dejado su madre. No se contentaba sólo con ir distribuyendo por la casa la noticia de que solamente estaba con su padre por dinero. No se contentaba solo con continuar con la misma posición de haber sido descubierta con las manos en la masa y haber salido inmune a ello.

Ahora también quería apoderarse del único trozo del mundo que le hacía comprender la palabra hogar. Y era bastante triste saber que la tranquilidad que había experimentado dentro de la mansión tras conocer a Nanoha se iba a ir esfumando conforme aquella urraca fuese haciendo suyo cada centímetro de cada habitación.

Apretó el cuchillo con fuerza.

\- Ni en broma.

Ahora su padre ya no estaba asustado. Era la reacción más propia y natural de Fate ante cualquier cosa que él le propusiese, lo que significaba que no había perdido la faceta que él le había hecho heredar.

\- Fate, no estoy esperando tu opinión. Meredith va a venir a vivir aquí.

\- Ni. En. Broma.

\- No solo ella, sino que también vendrá la familia que quiera traer con nosotros.

Esta vez se le desencajó la cara. Ya no era enfado, era pura incredulidad. El hombre frío, distante, poco acogedor que era Jail Testarossa se estaba dejando camelar por una cualquiera que seguramente solo podía ofrecerle sexo casual y una bonita imagen que enseñar a sus colegas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejaba que su pequeño habitáculo fuese profanado por ella?

\- Dios, se te ha ido completamente la cabeza - Fate se cruzó de brazos, aun sin hacerse a la idea - ¿En qué cojones estás pensando?

\- Cuida tus palabras, jovencita - su tono volvía a ser severo, pero no parecía dispuesto a pelear con ella por aquel tema. Estaba todo decidido. Por mucho que su hija patalease, había tomado la decisión de dar un paso más allá en su relación.

\- ¡Papá! - gritó ella, abriendo los brazos, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo llamaba así - ¡La oí diciendo que solo te quiere por tu dinero!

\- Esa fue una de tus mentiras.

\- ¡No es ninguna mentira y lo sabes! ¡Agggh...! - Fate apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se revolvió el pelo, bajando la mirada hasta sus rodillas para aguantar las crecientes ganas de estamparle un plato en la cara a su padre. Era tan desagradable ser menos importante que cualquier mujer con curvas que quisiera hacerse un hueco al lado de él. Sus necesidades siempre habían quedado relegadas, aplazadas.

Sus dedos se colaron entre los mechones rubios, desesperada.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes creerme por una sola vez? - levantó la mirada - No entiendo qué puedes verle a una persona tan simple. Si quieres tirártela, adelante, pero no la dejes vivir aqu...

\- ¡Suficiente, Fate! - bramó Jail, enfadado por la forma tan irrespetuosa que la normalmente educada Fate estaba utilizando. Entre ellos siempre había una barrera de formalismo, pero conforme su hija se mostraba más feliz con la vida, menos parecían importarle los muros sobrios que habían plantado entre ellos - Meredith y yo lo hemos decidido. En un par de semanas, vendrás conmigo a conocer a su familia y luego se mudarán aquí.

\- No entiendo qué ganas con esto. Ni soportas que yo esté alrededor ¿qué vas a hacer cuando esto se llene de gente? ¿Cuando no tengamos intimidad? - fue subiendo el tono de voz conforme apartaba las manos de su pelo, agarrándose a la mesa - ¡Estás creando algo que nunca quisiste tener!

\- ¡Yo también merezco ser feliz y rehacer mi vida! - aquella confesión hizo que Fate se tambalease, inconforme pero comprensiva por unos segundos. El recuerdo de la charla que había espiado de Meredith hizo que apretase de nuevo el ceño.

\- ¡Ella está jugando contigo! ¡Y la vas a meter aquí para que... Para que no solo se quede con tu dinero sino que te arrebate tu casa, tu familia, tu existencia! Y cuando tenga lo que quiera se va a ir de aquí, se va a ir porque va a tener lo que quiere y porque no va a soportarte - estaba yéndose por las ramas, dejándose guiar por la ira - tal y como hizo mam...

Su padre se levantó de pronto, negándose a escuchar nada más, y salió de la habitación con pasos firmes y rápidos, abandonándola con la palabra en la boca. Fate tuvo que pestañear varias veces para confirmarse que el hilo de la conversación había derivado a algo mucho más profundo y doloroso, y por unos segundos se arrepintió de cómo se estaba comportando.

Pero no era justo. Seguía sin ser justo que él pudiese decidir todo lo que les acontecía a ambos. Que ella hubiese hecho un enorme esfuerzo por sorprenderle con buenas calificaciones y que se lo pagase con una intrusa en su paraíso.

Estuvo mirando un rato la puerta con asco, cólera y desgana.

_Si esa imbécil va a vivir bajo mi techo, no se lo voy a poner nada fácil._

* * *

\- ¡Ahora el tuyo, Hayate!

\- ¡Sí, Hayate! ¡Te toca!

La castaña rió por lo bajo, enternecida. Cogió sus dos regalos, cada uno con una mano, y los balanceó delante del grupo de amigos con una sonrisa, intentando averiguar por la forma y el tamaño qué podía ser. Tampoco es que ella fuese una persona muy compleja, así que podía intuir qué iban a ser sus sorpresas.

\- ¿Cuál abro primero? - su sonrisa aniñada hizo que Fate aumentase la que ella ya vestía en su rostro desde que había pisado la casa de Nanoha. Tras varios días sin poder dejar de darle vueltas al tema de Meredith, estudiando sin ver la luz del sol y echando de menos a Nanoha, finalmente había llegado el seis de enero y, con él, la tanda de regalos que tanto había pensado y tan poco había preparado.

Necesitaba un día así para desconectar.

En cuarenta y ocho horas iba a suceder. El primer examen del cuatrimestre. Evocarlo hacía que le temblasen las manos y se le revolviese el estómago, como si estuviese previendo el final del mundo. Quizás no era una metáfora tan rocambolesca y, en parte, estaba viendo llegar el final de muchas cosas. El final del sufrimiento que le suponía abrir un aburrido libro de texto o repasar los bonitos apuntes de Nanoha; el final del paraíso propio que le suponía su mansión, asediada repentinamente por una desconocida; el final de la espera para contárselo a Yuuno (y eso era algo que había estado planeando a la vez que se preocupaba por todo lo demás) y el posible final de vivir bajo el techo que había compartido con su padre toda su vida. Fate deseaba que eso último no se hiciese realidad porque no tenía a dónde ir.

Bueno, "_no tenía a dónde ir_". Sabía que la casa de Nanoha era algo estático y real, que estaba allí para acogerla los días que hiciese falta, pero no podía sobrevivir en base a eso. No podía hacerla parte de sus planes o lentamente iría desistiendo en sus ganas de sacar sobresalientes.

Apretó los puños.

_Eres capaz. Eres capaz de sacar esta mierda adelante, de sobrevivir a estas dos semanas de infierno que te esperan. Y después de eso vas a ser muy feliz._

Hablarse a sí misma tampoco era algo que la convenciese mucho, pero si no lo hacía iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro por los nervios.

Hayate estaba ahora abriendo el más pequeño de sus regalos, un rectángulo de aspecto no muy firme envuelto en un papel de regalo color rojo intenso. Fate sabía que ese era el suyo. Lo había comprado dos días antes con prisas junto a Nanoha y Arf, eligiendo finalmente lo más decente que vieron debido a la horrible indecisión que caracterizaba a la rubia.

Cuando terminó de abrirlo, un _¡ooooh!_ teatral inundó la sala, algo que habían repetido durante toda la mañana conforme cada persona habría sus regalos. La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, sonriendo más amplio que antes y mordiendo su labio inferior mientras su mirada bailaba entre la camiseta blanca que tenía entre sus manos y el público que la miraba emocionarse.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Me encanta! - tiró lo que quedaba de papel de regalo y la desdobló, dejando que todos la admirasen. No era mucha cosa, pensó Fate, pero encajaba totalmente con la cara infantil y fina de su amiga. Además, sabía que a Hayate le encantaban las camisetas que dejaban un hombro al descubierto, así que había buscado una específicamente con esa característica.

Como sabiendo este dato de poca importancia, Hayate se lanzó a los brazos de Fate, sumergiéndola en una lucha por no salir con una costilla rota de lo muy fuerte que estaba estrechándola.

\- ¡Me encanta, Fate-chan!

\- ¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabes que la he comprado yo?

\- Que la hemos comprado nosotras - apuntó Arf, de brazos cruzados pero con mueca divertida.

\- Algo así solo podría habérmelo comprado Fate - la voz de Hayate dio a entender lo mucho que le había encantado el detalle e hizo que a la rubia se le escapase un suspiro de felicidad, enternecida. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la morena, esta vez uniéndose al abrazo forzado que estaban compartiendo.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Que fue su culpa estar toda la tarde buscando un regalo! - bufó Nanoha, rodando los ojos - De hecho, esa camiseta la propuse yo.

\- Pero hacía falta mi visto bueno para comprarla.

\- Fate, no te pongas estupenda - dijo Arf entre risas - somos dos contra uno, has perdido en esto.

Hayate se separó de ella dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

\- Lo importante es que has sabido escoger algo que me encanta - de nuevo se mordió el labio, mirando directamente las pupilas de Fate. La rubia sonrió de nuevo de forma tranquila. De haber sido otra persona, hubiese desviado la mirada. El hecho de que fuese su mejor amiga, su mejor confidente y lo más parecido a una hermana pequeña hizo que perdiese todas sus vergüenzas.

\- Bueno, ya lo sabes, siempre te escucho - respondió, feliz.

\- Tampoco mientas - Hayate puso una mano en su brazo y lo frotó - no es necesario.

\- ¡No miento!

\- ¡Mientes! - bramó Arf.

\- _¡Me haces daño y luego te arrepienteeees...!_ \- canturreó Nanoha, haciendo que todo el grupo estallase en una carcajada. La cobriza alcanzó la cerveza que tenía sobre la mesa del salón y guiñó un ojo a Fate mientras se la llevaba a los labios.

La rubia se deshizo ahí mismo, como siempre. Era impresionante la capacidad que tenía Nanoha de romper todas sus barreras y derribar las murallas que construía con esmero para alejarse del resto del mundo. Con solamente un roce, un gesto, un beso, todo aquello que Fate hubiese clasificado como independencia se convertía en necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Y aunque en un principio le había resultado incómodo, ahora era su día a día y le encantaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente.

_Eres tan perfecta, Nanoha._

\- ¡Bueno, ejem, quiero ver ese segundo regalo! - dijo Yuuno cuando todos dejaron de reír, sacando a Fate de sus pensamientos - El de los chicos - intercambió una mirada cómplice con Verossa, Chrono y Vice.

\- Hayate, ¿te voy alcanzando una bolsa para que vomites...? - bromeó Arf, haciendo que los chicos le dirigiesen un conjunto de bufidos y miradas de inconformismo que la hizo sonreír.

\- Oh, espera, me encanta la originalidad que tenéis al regalarle una camiseta blanca - dijo Chrono, levantando una ceja.

\- Chrono, no sé si has visto la cara de ilusión que ha puesto al ver nuestro regalo - Nanoha dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, con un aura de confianza que Fate solo podía clasificar como sexy - pues recuérdala bien, porque es la que no va a poner cuando vea el vuestro.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Tocado y hundido! - añadió Arf. Nanoha se volvió hacia la otra pelirroja y chocaron las manos entre risas, formando el mejor dúo de naranja y pecas que podía haberse visto jamás. Fate se rio también con una mano sobre su boca, de forma firme y tímida.

Hayate tenía ya su segundo regalo entre los dedos y estaba deshaciendo el envoltorio con una precaución extraña que estaba poniendo a todos de los nervios. Fate cruzó los dedos, esperando que no fuese otro de esos años en los que Yuuno encontraba algo mucho mejor que ella para Hayate.

La castaña fue la primera en verlo y pestañeó, confusa. Su cara de perplejidad fue cambiando lentamente a una de incredulidad, levantando ambas cejas y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Finalmente, tiró el papel sobre la mesa y mostró al resto lo que estaba escondido detrás.

\- Verossa, ¿me has comprado un TANGA DE GOMINOLA?

Aquella risa no fue nada parecida a la anterior, sino que todos acabaron por el suelo entre carcajadas, agarrándose el vientre de tanto reír y aguantando las lágrimas que se les escapaban por los ojos. Fate se vio a sí misma sumida en un ataque de risa profundo, algo que no muchas veces experimentaba, y Vice paró un poco para abanicarle con un cojín, con miedo a que se desmayase por falta de aire. Nanoha le agarró la mano de pronto, sentada en el suelo con sus pecas disolviéndose mientras la risa hacía que su cara se pusiese cada vez más roja.

Cuando todos pudieron controlar la situación, fue Verossa el primero en hablar.

\- ¡Es maravilloso, no vas a negarlo!

\- ¡Te has comprado un regalo a ti mismo! - gritó Hayate sin dejar de reír, más divertida que enfadada. Fate intentaba retroceder a su estado natural, pero cada vez que miraba el tanga la volvía la risa de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

\- Es una indirecta, Verossa quiere decir que quiere que te sepa más dulce el...

\- ¡Chrono! - le interrumpió Arf - ¡Suficiente! ¡Suficiente!

\- Oh, dios, imágenes confusas en mi mente... - añadió Yuuno, tirado en el sofá recuperándose de las carcajadas - no quiero saber de vuestra vida sexual.

\- Acabas de incentivar su vida sexual participando en ese regalo - dijo Fate.

\- Obviamente, este tanga se lo va a poner ÉL - rio Hayate, tirándole el regalo a su novio.

\- ¡Mierda, esa imagen es aun más horrorosa! - Yuuno se tapó los ojos de forma dramática y todos volvieron a reir, más tranquilos.

\- ¡Fate-chan, tu turno! - Nanoha se levantó del suelo y corrió a agarrar los dos regalos que había sobre la mesa que tenían el nombre de Fate, ofreciéndoselos con una sonrisa tan grande que la rubia tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de besarla.

La rubia agarró los dos, dudando de cuál abrir primero. Uno de ellos era pequeño y blando, por lo que dedujo que era ropa. El segundo tenía forma rectangular, fino y duro al tacto. Parecía un libro, pero no se quiso aventurar a pensar nada por no llevarse una temprana decepción. Llevaba tantos días metida en libros que lo que menos quería hacer era añadir uno más a la cola.

Filología cogía sus ganas de leer y las convertía en trabajo. Era algo bonito y triste a la vez, porque transformar su pasión en obligación era mejor que estar haciendo otras cosas y peor que estar comenzando a odiar algo totalmente aleatorio. Llevaba meses queriendo terminar el libro de Harry Potter que dejó a la mitad, pero el amor, los amigos y los estudios se lo prohibían.

_Mi vida ha cambiado demasiado rápido._

\- Antes de que abras alguno - dijo Yuuno con desgana y dirigiendo una mirada de odio hacia la cobriza feliz que estaba ante Fate - tengo que decir que Nanoha nos ha obligado a hacernos cargo todos de uno mientras que ella se encargaba del otro por sí sola. Ósea, que nadie tiene idea de lo que hay en ese paquete pequeño.

A Fate eso le pareció más adorable que poco considerado, pero se guardó las palabras, contenta por saber que uno era enteramente de Nanoha para ella. Su mente divagó intentando saber qué le habría comprado, teniendo en cuenta que seguía pareciendo ropa. Ropa minúscula, eso sí.

\- Bueno, yo soy VIP en la vida de Fate - Nanoha se cruzó de brazos, intentando poner cara de enfadada por el comentario de Yuuno. Todos sabían a lo que se refería realmente la cobriza, pero el rubio lo tomó como un exceso de amistad y sonrió mientras todos se miraban con rostro burlón, sintiéndose parte de una mentira colectiva dirigida especialmente a él.

Fate no aguantó más.

Sabiendo que el de Nanoha era el pequeño, comenzó por el duro y dejó lo mejor para el final. El papel azul celeste que envolvía el regalo de sus amigos le recordó un poco al vestido de fin de año e hizo que su estómago se encogiese recordando todo lo que había pasado aquel día.

Al romperlo, los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas.

\- E-esto... No puede ser - levantó la mirada y observó incrédula a sus amigos, que le sonreían al comprobar la reacción que habían querido ver desde el principio - ¿Me habéis comprado el Mario Kart 8? - levantó la carátula del juego que tenía entre los dedos con la mandíbula desencajada y una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué si no? ¡Eres la mejor en el Mario Kart! - rió Verossa, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hayate. La castaña recostó la cabeza en él.

\- P-pero... Pero yo no tengo ninguna Wii U - Fate no podía dejar de mirar la reliquia que tenía, pero le preocupaba no poder utilizarla nunca.

\- ¡No digas nada sin haber abierto mi regalo, señorita! - la cobriza le guiñó de nuevo el ojo y Fate olvidó sus preocupaciones de forma instantánea. Había cogido esa extraña manía, pero no le importaba. Los guiños, en cierto modo, eran los gestos de cariño que ahora se tenían que guardar.

Los ojos lavanda de Nanoha estaban inquiriéndola a que abriese el regalo que le quedaba. Fate no sabía qué tendrían que ver ambas cosas, pero por pura curiosidad dejó su Mario Kart 8 en la mesa y deshizo el papel que cubría el segundo regalo.

Se rio abiertamente cuando vio lo que era, llevándose una mano a la frente y negando repetidas veces. Nanoha sonrió con ella, formando un dúo de risas mientras el resto estaba expectante, sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué hay ahí? - susurró Yuuno.

\- No lo sé - le respondió Chrono, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fue entonces cuando Fate les enseñó a todos lo que Nanoha le había regalado.

\- Son unos putos calzoncillos - se le escapaba la risa entre palabras - son los putos calzoncillos que me vio mirando la segunda vez que me vio.

\- _Oooooooh_ \- dijo Hayate, volviéndose hacia Verossa - tú no tienes detalles así de románticos.

\- Nanoha, eres demasiado detallista - bromeó Chrono, cogiendo una cerveza y llevándosela a la boca - ¿quién coño se acuerda de esas cosas?

\- Yo me acuerdo. Y Fate tiene que estar realmente sexy con ellos puestos - rió Nanoha, cogiéndolos y poniéndoselos a su novia sobre los pantalones, intentando imaginar lo extraño que estaría el pálido pero curvilíneo cuerpo de Fate embutido en esa ropa interior tan masculina. Todos se rieron con la imagen.

Parecía que todos habían olvidado la presencia de Yuuno. De hecho, cuando el rubio abrió la boca rompiendo toda la magia romántica entre las dos chicas, el grupo de amigos entero puso una mueca de horror, como si acabasen de percatarse de que existía y no hubiesen evitado ágilmente que se diese aquel momento lésbico.

\- Dios, Nanoha, pareces su novia.

Eso fue lo que dijo Yuuno. Exactamente eso.

Y Fate notó como sus mejillas alcanzaban un nivel de rubor que estaba hasta doliéndole, inventando un nuevo tono en la escala de rojos. Y Nanoha carraspeó, nerviosa, intentando devolver su atención a otra cosa que no fuese lo que había salido por la boca del chico.

_Soy su novia._ Era lo que ambas querían responder pero nadie tenía ganas de romper aquel instante de compañerismo, aquel perfecto día de regalos entre amigos que podría reducirse a drama y angustia en cuestión de segundos. Arf, Vice, Chrono, Verossa y Hayate les miraban a ambas con esa cara de súplica que significaba "por favor, hoy no. Ahora no."

Pero eso es lo que llevaba pasando ya prácticamente tres semanas. Nunca era el momento ideal.

\- ¡B-bueno! - dijo Nanoha al final, viendo que el silencio estaba alargándose más de lo deseado y que la frase de Yuuno había quedado flotando en el aire - ¡No has visto la nota que te he puesto detrás, Fate!

Y la rubia tuvo que verse obligada a volver al mundo real e intentar recrear de nuevo una conversación normal, descolocada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Fue aun más rocambolesco cuando leyó lo que Nanoha le había escrito, en su bonita y fina caligrafía:

_Esto es un vale por tres cosas:_

_1\. Por una Wii U. No sabía cómo la querías así que tenemos que ir a buscarla juntas._

_2\. Por una cena en algún restaurante japonés cuando terminemos los exámanes._

_3\. Y por... (Esto va a sonar súper gay) una vida entera conmigo._

Era la primera vez en su vida que Fate sentía que iba a llorar de la emoción. No por el enorme regalo que suponía una Wii U (y estaba por ver si iba a dejar a Nanoha gastar tanto dinero en ella), ni tampoco por lo mucho que había echado de menos comer sushi... Sino porque nadie nunca le había dicho que era alguien en quien mereciese la pena gastar toda una vida. Y ahí estaba, escrito, como si nunca fuese a borrarse del pequeño trozo de papel blanco que Nanoha había decorado con tanto amor.

Amor.

Algo que le había parecido tan desconocido durante tantos años... Y ahora era lo único en lo que se resumía su vida. Levantó los ojos y miró a Nanoha de una manera que la cobriza supo que estaba besándola con la mente. Besándola de verdad y delante de todos, a ser posible. No le daba miedo gritarlo al mundo, no le daba miedo decírselo en aquel instante a Yuuno, decírselo a su padre, decírselo a cualquier persona aleatoria que pasase por la calle.

_Esta es mi chica. Mi novia. Mi Nanoha. La quiero con toda mi jodida alma._

\- Esto es demasiado - fue lo único que pudo articular, perdida en los ojos de la cobriza.

\- No me mires así, Fate - rio Nanoha, sonrojada pero feliz - que ahora va a parecer que tú eres mi novia.

La rubia le abrazó fuerte, sin prestar atención al resto de personas que estaban alrededor, enternecidos por la imagen. Y, cuando notó los brazos de Nanoha agarrados a su cintura, le susurró al oído:

\- Soy tu novia y el amor de tu vida, así que puedo mirarte como me dé la gana.


	19. In the dark

_**NA: Yyyy aquí un capítulo más, este es algo intenso, espero que os guste. Me gustaría agradecer a sachikovirtual por sus reviews, quien siempre me deja uno, así que muchas gracias ^.^, también muchas gracias a todos los que leen y ponen la historia en follow y favoritos.**_

_**Sin más que decir, disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 19: In the dark**

\- ¡Sabía que lo harías genial! Dios, te lo dije. Te dije que sería mucho más fácil de lo que pensabas - Nanoha soltó una risa feliz que enterneció a Fate, al otro lado de la línea - vas a sacar un diez.

\- Tampoco exageres, tan solo dije que estuvo bien. Me sabía todas las preguntas, pero seguro que he fallado en alg...

\- ¡No digas eso! Trae mala suerte - la voz de pronto cautelosa de la cobriza hizo que soltase una carcajada, sorprendida por la repentina vena supersticiosa que había surgido en Nanoha.

\- Oh, ¿crees en eso? ¿Y cuántos años de mala suerte da decir que tu examen no está perfecto?

Nanoha soltó un bufido divertido, haciéndose la enfadada por el tono burlesco de Fate.

\- Me encargaré de que sea toda una vida de mala suerte, graciosilla.

Realmente, Fate estaba contenta con cómo le estaban saliendo las cosas. Había estado tan nerviosa en el primer examen que por poco rompe su bolígrafo en dos en un ataque de ansiedad convertido en ganas tremendas de destruir algo para saciarse. Cuando tuvo delante el folio y leyó las preguntas, su cuerpo se relajó de tal forma que pudo considerarlo un orgasmo intelectual. Llevaba demasiadas semanas preocupada por llegar a ese aula y hacer la mejor demostración de sus conocimientos y durante la espera se había estado muriendo lentamente, considerando siempre que podría saberse el temario mejor. Pero al comprobar que estaba muy por encima del nivel que le exigían, una sonrisa afloró en su cara simultáneamente.

Y el relax continuó al comprobar que los dos siguientes exámenes eran igual de escasos y fáciles. Fate nunca había sido una persona que se interesase mucho en tener buenas calificaciones (de hecho, antes de llegar a la universidad había tenido sobresalientes sin hacer nada en casa). Ahora que sentía la angustia del estudiante, valoraba mucho más a personas como Nanoha, que sufrían esa amargura nueve meses cada año.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que había recibido esa tentadora invitación a una cena en un japonés (más la Wii U que Nanoha iba a comprarle, aunque aun estaba el tema en el aire) y necesitaba que los cuatro días que quedaban se pasasen tan rápido que no tuviese tiempo a echarla más de menos. Se veían por los pasillos y se obligaban a fingir algo de indiferencia, e incluso habían coincidido en el examen de Latín, pero eso no era lo que Fate quería. Lo que Fate pedía, más bien. Necesitaba hacer ya los dos últimos exámenes y abrazar a Nanoha en su cama mientras veían películas hasta morir.

\- Te echo de menos - susurró de pronto, tan metida en sus divagaciones que se olvidó de su timidez.

\- Y yo a ti, Fate-chan - la voz de Nanoha delató una sonrisa y cierta ternura - Joder, que se acaben ya los exámenes.

\- No sabes la fiesta que vamos a montar en tu casa cuando terminemos - rió Fate, recordando que no eran las únicas que estaban ajetreadas. Excepto Yuuno, el resto del grupo de amigos también estaban ocupados con sus carreras - va a ser épico.

\- Dijo la que me juró el otro día que no volvería a beber.

\- Me habéis hecho una alcohólica. No es mi culpa.

\- No recuerdo la parte en la que te obligábamos a beber, pero si estás tan convencida de ello... - respondió Nanoha con tono juguetón. Fate se giró en la silla sin dejar de sonreír, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana por la que la cobriza había entrado el día de navidad. El recuerdo hizo que se mordiese el labio inferior.

\- Creo que cuando acabe esto se lo voy a contar a Yuuno.

Nanoha permaneció un rato en silencio, asimilando la frase. Era verdad que estaban cansadas de ocultarlo y que numerosas veces habían estado a punto de saltar (o de ser descubiertas), pero nunca parecía ser el momento propicio para decirlo. Tampoco sabían la razón por la que Yuuno se mostraba tan ciego a todo lo que ocurría. Incluso poniéndoselo en bandeja, el chico había preferido ver inocencia en sus acciones. Lo único que ambas agradecían es que tampoco había querido avanzar en su relación con Nanoha, y no la había besado desde el día en el que fueron juntos al cine.

Y de eso hacía ya casi dos meses.

_El tiempo pasa... Volando._

Era verdad. Los días se hacían cortos y las esperas menos insufribles. Fate estaba tan contenta con el camino que había tomado que no se paraba a pensar en los problemas y los malos detalles. Su vida era una rutina plácida, una constante irrefrenable pero agradable.

\- Sí, es verdad - suspiró al fin Nanoha al otro lado del teléfono - no puedo seguir guardándome tantas cosas incluso con mis mejores amigos.

\- Con _tantas cosas_ espero que te refieras a los besos que me debes.

\- Obviamente, reina del hielo.

La conversación había vuelto a relajarse por arte de magia.

\- Se lo diré el día de la fiesta. Lo entenderá, es mi mejor amigo - ni a ella le resultó convincente.

\- Seguro que sí, Fate-chan. No te preocupes ahora por eso - meditó un rato y luego añadió - además, sabes que estoy contigo. No es un problema sólo tuyo.

\- No creo que me quede ya nada _mío_ como tal - ambas rieron con el comentario y luego se hizo un breve silencio que a Fate le resultaba necesario. Era extraño, pero Nanoha y ella compartían a veces una especie de soledad mutua que le hacía sentir bastante reconfortada. Nunca fue alguien de muchas palabras, aunque la cobriza solía divagar durante horas y Fate le miraba siempre embelesada. Pero incluso Nanoha era capaz de callarse a veces, dejar sonar sus respiraciones y nada más.

Era profundamente cálido.

\- Por cierto... ¿Mejor con tu padre?

Fate pestañeó, confundida, intentando asimilar el brusco cambio de tema.

\- B-bueno, no lo sé... - permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego suspiró - no he hablado con él desde hace dos semanas. Ni siquiera en las cenas.

\- Fate, ya sé que soy muy pesada pero...

\- ... Cuida a la familia que tienes - la rubia terminó la frase con cierta sorna, rodando los ojos - lo sé, Nanoha. Lo estoy intentando, pero no pone nada de su parte.

\- Entiendo que la mujer esta...

\- Meredith.

\- Eso, Meredith. Entiendo que Meredith no sea de fiar y que no quieras que invada tu casa con sus a saber cuántos hijos - Fate soltó una risa por el añadido de Nanoha y la cobriza se sintió feliz al escucharla reír - pero si realmente es una arpía, tu padre se va a dar cuenta en algún momento.

\- Sí, bueno... Yo creo que no quiere darse cuenta - se sentía aun extrañada por estar compartiendo con alguien sus sentimientos más profundos. Desde que había oído la desastrosa historia familiar de Nanoha, un vínculo doloroso las había unido aun más. Se encontró siendo comprendida hasta en eso - simplemente quiere dejarse llevar por estas mujeres que lo único que hacen es rondar como buitres alrededor del dinero - puso una mueca de asco ante la idea.

Nanoha soltó una carcajada.

\- Conozco a esas mujeres, mi madre es una de ellas - la cobriza hizo una pausa y luego continuó, sin dejar de lado el matiz lúdico. Nunca hablaba con seriedad de esas cosas, quizás porque era el método de autodefensa que había ido practicando con los años - se encarga de ir a por hombres ricos y chuparles la vida. Un vampiro de millonarios. Al menos me mantiene con eso, no me puedo quejar.

\- Me da igual lo que haga tu madre siempre y cuando no se meta en mi casa ¿sabes? - rió Fate, y Nanoha no tardó en unirse - ese tipo de mujeres deberían quedar de puertas para fuera. Me da igual en lo que invierta el dinero mi padre, pero que no meta en casa a una mujer de voz chirriante.

\- Dios, ¿tan aguda tiene la voz?

\- Es_ horrible_ \- la risa de Fate fue aumentando junto con la de Nanoha - un día va a reventar los cristales.

\- ¡Que exagerada eres!

\- Es la primera vez que te lo oigo decir a ti.

Ambas continuaron con la carcajada hasta que no recordaron por qué se estaban riendo exactamente.

\- Quiere que... - dijo Fate al final, aun entre risas - que vaya a comer con ella en una semana. Imagínate. Yo, mi padre, Meredith y sus miles de hijos buitres en una mesa compartiendo una pizza.

\- ¿Puedo unirme al plan? Suena maravilloso - Nanoha intentó aguantarse la sonrisa pero fue incapaz. Y Fate agradeció tanto en ese momento tenerla en su vida que hubiese recorrido el mundo entero solamente para darle un beso. Pero los apuntes de literatura seguían sobre la mesa y tenía que acabar su intensa llamada si quería seguir teniendo esa buena suerte en los exámenes.

\- Podríamos fusionar tu familia y la mía - rió - sería curioso.

\- Oh, sí. Un padre asesino, otro hecho de billetes de quinientos, dos madres arpías, hermanas practicando incesto y muchos buitres pequeñitos - Nanoha lo había resumido de la mejor manera posible, la mejor idea que has tenido en años.

\- Si fuese tu hermana, seguro que te daría igual lo del incesto - Fate estaba agarrándose el estómago de la risa tonta que le había dado. Escuchó la de Nanoha al otro lado de la línea.

\- No lo dudes.

* * *

Fate se mordió el labio inferior. Sus ojos vagaron por la lista de nombres buscando sus iniciales con un nudo en el estómago y las manos temblando. Tuvo que apretar los dedos en un intento desesperado por parar el irrefrenable latido de su corazón, pero eso sólo hizo que notase el pulso hasta en los oídos, una banda sonora no muy agradable que le daba aun más nauseas.

Se arrepintió de haber tomado un desayuno tan cargado. Ahora todo su cuerpo se resumía en la horrible tarea de saber qué notas había sacado en los exámenes y en vez de digerir tenía ganas de correr hacia el baño y echar todo lo que había comido en los últimos días.

_Bum. Bum. Bum. Bum._

Bombear sangre nunca se había hecho tan desagradable y pesado. Encontrar su nombre escrito en un folio lleno de cuadrículas y números tampoco. En sí, estar de pie en medio de la facultad, de puntillas (pocas veces tenía que hacerlo, pero las letras pequeñas de la lista le habían obligado), con el alma en tensión, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, no había sido nunca una tarea tan pesada. Tan extasiante.

_Taner... Tensel... Tesil... ¡Testarossa!_

Encontrarse tampoco fue un plato de buen gusto.

_Bueno, Fate, ahora tienes que mover las pupilas hacia la derecha y leer las notas. Tranquila. No pasa nada. Te salieron bien los exámenes. Te salieron bien, ¿no? Joder, ¿y si me salieron mal? ¿y si esta tarde tengo que hacer las maletas e irme de casa? No estoy preparada para despedirme de mi portátil, y hoy debería lavarme el pelo así que..._

_CÉNTRATE. LEE LAS NOTAS. PODRÁS LLORAR LUEGO._

Como si estuviese tirando de una pesada palanca, Fate obligó a sus ojos a desplazarse por el papel e ir leyendo las calificaciones.

Y lo primero que leyó fue un...

_5._

_Dios, no. Cinco. CINCO. NO PUEDE SER. NO. NO. NO. NO._

Se llevó las manos a la boca, aun temblorosas, y se la tapó mientras en su cara se desdibujaba una mueca de horror. No podía ser. Un suficiente. En otro momento de su vida, aquello hubiese sido un "salvada por la campana". Ahora era lo mismo que sacar un cero. Incluso notó como se le agolpaban las lágrimas en los ojos de pura impotencia y rabia, tras tanto esfuerzo y dedicación puesto en aquellas estúpidas asignaturas que tanto trabajo le había costado sacar adelante.

Preguntándose en qué asignatura le habrían puesto esa nota, sus ojos corrieron a la parte de arriba de la lista, leyendo el nombre de la columna.

Casi le da otro ataque al corazón cuando leyó "número de exámenes realizados".

Aquello fue el susto más rápido e intenso de su vida. Apartó los dedos de sus labios y empezó a reír sola, nerviosa, aun con la tensión de saber cuáles eran las verdaderas calificaciones, pero negándose a hacerlo sin relajar antes un poco el cuerpo.

_Dios, no hay ningún cinco. Menos mal. Creí que iba a darme un patatús aquí mismo. Vale. Fate, aun puedes sacar ochos. Aun puedes no vivir debajo de un puente._

Volvió a lo de antes. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse cuando leyó el cinco, pero esta vez tuvo que pasarlo de largo.

Y cuando leyó las cinco notas que estaban ahí puestas, le entraron unas ganas tremendas de tirarse por la ventana, llorar, gritar o hacer la croqueta por las escaleras de la facultad hasta que alguien llamase a un psiquiátrico. Sin embargo, se quedó tan petrificada en el sitio que no fue capaz de moverse durante minutos. Largos minutos de asimilación.

_Literatura Universal - 10_

_Latín - 10_

_Literatura inglesa del siglo XX - 10_

_Lengua española - 10_

_Lingüística - 10_

Pestañeó simplemente porque los ojos se le estaban quedando secos y empezaban a escocer.

_Esto no puede ser cierto. Esto tiene que estar equivocado. Qué cojones estoy leyendo. QUÉ COJONES SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER AHORA._

Estaba estupefacta, y el hecho de que hacía cinco segundos había pensado que una de sus asignaturas tenía un cinco tampoco ayudaba. Demasiadas emociones durante un periodo de tiempo muy corto. Necesitaba comprender lo que estaba leyendo, hacerse a la idea de que todo había acabado, que su padre iba a darle la enhorabuena, que saldría con sus amigos en pocos días y celebraría con euforia aquel perfecto desenlace.

Todo estaba bien.

Todo era _maravilloso_.

\- ¡Fate! - la voz de Nanoha ni siquiera le sorprendió, tras ella, una dulce cancioncilla que resonó en su cerebro. Estaba muy ocupada siendo una estatua - ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha salido?

No obtuvo respuesta. Fate ni siquiera parecía estar respirando.

Asustada y temiéndose lo peor, la cobriza se deslizó hasta su lado y miró su cara, lo que hizo que se encogiese aun más. Sus ojos repasaron el semblante sorprendido y estático de su novia, la boca entreabierta, las pupilas dilatadas, el cuerpo como si fuese una escultura griega, las manos crispadas... El conjunto en general era como ver al protagonista de una película de terror.

Pasó una mano por delante de sus ojos y la movió varias veces, queriendo hacerla espabilar.

\- Fate... - Nanoha fue subiendo el tono de voz - Faaaaate... Fate... ¡FATE! ¡DIOS, FATE, DIME ALGO!

Fue entonces cuando la rubia cogió la mano que Nanoha zarandeaba ante ella, tomando su muñeca y arrastrándola hasta señalar con los dedos de la cobriza la lista de calificaciones y, en concreto, las de Fate Testarossa. Nanoha no comprendió nada en un primer momento, alternando entre la pétrea cara de ella y el folio lleno de números.

\- ¿Qué...? - cuando focalizó la mirada y entendió lo que estaba intentando enseñarle Fate, leyó las notas que le habían asignado.

Dieces. Todo dieces. La única de toda la lista que tenía un expediente totalmente limpio y perfecto, una consecución de unos y ceros que parecía hasta artística, armoniosa. Nanoha dejó que su mandíbula cediese sola y permaneció un rato con la misma pose que Fate, sin poder creerlo.

Y, como si lo tuviesen planeado y hubiesen hablado de despertar de un sueño eterno a la vez, ambas volvieron la cabeza para mirarse y sonrieron ampliamente antes de que Fate se lanzase a los brazos de Nanoha y la levantase en el aire cogiéndola de la cintura, dando pequeños pasos para girar sobre sí misma y mover la melena cobriza en el aire mientras escuchaba a su novia mascullar frases de alegría.

\- ¡SÍIIIIIIII! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! - gritó Nanoha, eufórica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sabía que no podría eliminar en lo que quedaba de día. Fate apretó los brazos que rodeaban la cintura de la cobriza y siguió dando vueltas, ambas riendo e imbuidas de felicidad.

\- ¡Dios! ¡No me lo creo! ¡No puedo creérmelo! - decía Fate entre miles de frases más que en conjunto no tenían sentido pero que eran suficientes para expresar el alivio que ahora sentía.

Nanoha se separó levemente de ella y, sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto, la besó en medio del pasillo de la facultad, sostenida aun entre los brazos de la rubia a unos pocos centímetros del suelo. No es que Fate tuviese la fuerza más grande del mundo, pero en ese momento se percató de lo delgada y ligera que era Nanoha, a la vez de lo mucho que había echado de menos tenerla tan cerca.

La rubia le siguió el beso sin querer desperdiciar ni un segundo de ese momento, cansada de guardar un extremo formalismo y exagerada discreción en su vida.

Cinco dieces.

Cinco sobresalientes que había trabajado con sudor y sangre.

Cinco recompensas, cinco árboles que habían dado fruto.

Nanoha tuvo que parar de besarla para buscar algo de aire, y seguidamente Fate la dejó sobre el suelo sin apartar ni un segundo esa recta sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti - dio otro pequeño beso sobre sus labios, más rápido - tan - beso - orgullosa - beso - de - beso - ti - beso.

\- ¡Nanoha! - rio Fate, avasallada por los labios de la cobriza - ¡No seas tan exagerada!

\- ¡Fate! ¡Son todo dieces! ¿¡Eso es acaso posible!? - Nanoha tomó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, feliz - ¡Eres superdotada!

\- Oh, dios, ahora estás volviéndote loca - rodó los ojos, pero por alguna razón cada halago que Nanoha le estaba dirigiendo era para ella un gran regalo para su esfuerzo. Sentía por primera vez que había dedicado tiempo a una causa que finalmente había merecido la pena, y eso le daba ciertas esperanzas para muchas otras cosas de su vida.

\- ¡Loca por ti! - y Nanoha pasó los brazos de nuevo por su cuello para volver a alzarla, pero fue detenida por la repentina presencia de la profesora de Latín, que pasó al lado de ambas con una media sonrisa de complicidad.

La cobriza se sonrojó repentinamente, y Fate tuvo que girarse para comprobar cuál era la causa, notando que se ruborizaba también cuando se encontró con los escrutadores ojos de aquella mujer, la cual desde un principio había tenido una extraña fijación en ella.

\- Señorita Testarossa, le felicito - comentó, mientras pasaba con parsimonia por su lado - por las notas y por conseguir a alguien que sepa enseñarle algo sobre Horacio.

Y Fate solo pudo pensar en lo jodidamente buena que había sido esa maldita frase.

* * *

Las dos semanas más temidas e intensas de su vida habían pasado finalmente y Fate lo único que podía hacer era sonreír. Le daba igual su padre, le daba igual Meredith, le daban igual todos los dilemas que manejaba en su día a día: ahora lo único que podía hacer era ser feliz.

Y esperaba que esa felicidad se alargase en el tiempo lo máximo posible. Como llevaba haciendo, realmente, desde que Nanoha había decidido besarla en aquella fiesta aleatoria hacía ya más de un mes. Aunque algunas cosas estuviesen sujetas por hilos muy finos, deseaba con todo su corazón que nada se desequilibrase en aquel instante.

_Nada puede salir mal esta noche._

Era lo que estaba pensando Fate mientras entraba en casa de Nanoha, cuya puerta estaba semiabierta por una razón desconocida, aquel viernes después de conocer sus notas. Era la única frase que en su mente se repetía con certeza y, sin embargo, la única que iba a desmentir en pocas horas.

\- ¡Eh, mirad quién ha llegado! - sonrió Yuuno, tirado en el sofá en una pose que parecía muy cómoda, abriendo los brazos como si Fate fuese a correr a su regazo cual niña pequeña - ¡La superdotada!

\- ¡Suuuuperdotaaaada! - canturreó Arf, alzando un vaso de a-saber-qué mejunje que había inventado Nanoha para aquella noche. Fate soltó una risa por lo bajo, divertida, y rodó los ojos con falsa modestia.

\- Parad ya, tampoco es para tanto.

\- ¡Oh, por favor, no nos vengas con ese cuento! - esta vez fue Verossa el que le había pasado el brazo por los hombros con una media sonrisa de galán, la que solía vestir casi las veinticuatro horas del día. A su lado, Hayate se tambaleaba ya algo borracha y le miraba con ojos orgullosos, haciéndole saber que ella también sabía sus resultados - Seguro que lo primero que hiciste al llegar a tu casa fue masturbarte.

\- ¡Verossa! - su novia le dio un golpe en el hombro con ganas, haciendo que el chico emitiese un quejido. Luego se volvió hacia Fate con aspecto adorable - No le eches cuenta, ya sabes que es tonto. ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti! - y antes de que pudiese decir nada, se lanzó a los brazos de Fate.

La rubia volvió a reírse, distraída, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga con ganas. Estaba _tan_ contenta. Nadie podría nunca romper ese momento exacto de satisfacción, ese instante en el que se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Sus ojos buscaron inconscientemente a su cobriza por la sala, y se sintieron felices al encontrarla recostada contra la encimera de la cocina, involucrada en una intensa charla con Chrono.

Se mordió el labio.

_Todo gracias a Nanoha._

\- Seguro que se tocó en casa - bufó Verossa, ignorando el abrazo amistoso que estaban compartiendo Fate y Hayate - en plan _"me quiero. Me quiero mucho por esto."_

Arf se acercó al grupo y levantó una ceja ante el comentario de Verossa.

\- Fate tiene pinta de no tocarse nunca.

\- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviese? En serio - la rubia les dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos bastante forzada al separarse de Hayate. Pasó una mano por su desordenado pelo, colando sus dedos entre sus mechones rubios y revolviendo más aun su ya muy despeinada melena - Y no, no me masturbé al llegar a casa, Verossa.

\- Bueno, quizás es porque te masturbó Nan...

\- ¡Qué buena noche hace! - interrumpió Arf, pegándole un codazo en las costillas al chico. La cara de Verossa dejó entrever por su mueca de dolor que la fuerza de la pelirroja no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de su novia - ¿No crees, Hayate?

\- Creo que deberíamos llevarnos de aquí a Verossa antes de que pueda joderlo todo más ¿no? - y antes de cogerle del brazo y arrastrarlo junto con Arf lejos de Fate, tomó el vaso que el peliverde tenía en una de sus manos y se apropió de él - esto para mí. Suficiente por hoy.

\- ¡Pero...!

\- ¡CHST! Nada de peros.

\- Sí, señora...

Fate soltó una carcajada mientras los veía marcharse, Verossa suspirando y ambas chicas con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. La rubia volvió a dirigir una mirada a Nanoha, pero estaba tan ocupada con Chrono que siguió sin hacerle caso. Aunque esto la desanimó un poco, había pasado toda la tarde anterior con ella en su casa jugando a videojuegos, así que no se podía quejar. Prácticamente eran dos imanes.

Decidió acercarse al sofá y sentarse al lado de Yuuno, revolviendo el flequillo rubio del chico antes de hundirse en los mullidos cojines color marrón. Su amigo estaba viendo un programa estúpido sobre lucha libre, pero le daba igual. Se hubiese conformado hasta con un reality, estaba tan feliz con su vida que todo le daba igual.

\- Vaya, vaya, alguien está realmente contenta - rió Yuuno, que no dejaba de mirarla. Fate se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa permanente no era algo muy de su estilo, así que se ruborizó, también extrañada.

\- Bueno, he sacado unas notas de la hostia - estiró un brazo y alcanzó un vaso abandonado que había sobre la mesa, llevándoselo a los labios. No sabía especialmente bien, pero necesitaba desinhibirse un poco, disfrutar - así que sí, estoy realmente contenta.

\- Me alegro - Yuuno le dirigió una sonrisa sincera - Nanoha también está muy feliz. No ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que la he visto - hizo una pausa y soltó una risa que no sonó muy convincente - bueno, nunca deja de hablar de ti.

Fate casi se atraganta con la bebida. No estaba preparada para ese desvío de la conversación. Tosió varias veces y esta vez la risa de Yuuno fue plena y cierta, divertido por lo nerviosa que se había puesto solo con la mención de Nanoha.

\- ¿Qué te extraña tanto? Sabes que Nanoha sólo tiene ojos para ti.

Abrió y cerró la boca pero no pudo articular nada con sentido.

_¿Está intentando decirme algo con esto? ¿Lo sabe? ¿Debería confirmárselo aquí mismo, sin más? Dios, no venía con un guión preparado para declarar mi relación con Nanoha a Yuuno._

\- Sois muy buenas amigas.

El cuerpo de Fate se relajó y se decepcionó al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, era un alivio que Yuuno no estuviese guiando la conversación hacia un paradero desconocido; por otro, era el momento exacto para decirle la verdad sobre lo que pasaba. A pesar de no tener ni idea de cómo empezar, de cómo continuar y de cómo acabar.

\- Sí, bueno, Yuuno, quería decirte algo... - _no es un mal comienzo._

Los ojos del rubio brillaron de curiosidad.

\- Ah ¿sí? ¿El qué?

Y las manos de Fate empezaron a temblar automáticamente. Dio otro sorbo al vaso, creyendo que así todo sería más fácil y natural, pero por desgracia hizo el efecto contrario. Le dio más hiperactividad de la que ya gastaba, lo cual no era un plato de buen gusto.

_¿Cómo coño voy a...?_

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que decirlo de una vez. Era el momento exacto. Estaban rodeados de gente pero a la vez estaban a solos. Era un buen día, una buena época, y nunca encontraría otro segundo mejor que ese. Yuuno parecía de buen humor y se había acostumbrado a la lejanía de Nanoha. Y Fate tenía unas ganas tremendas de volver a estar con él como siempre sin sentirse culpable.

Pero los nervios le estaban matando. Las maneras de decirlo, las posibilidades, las miles de formas diferentes de transmitir una idea tan simple y obvia, se agolpaban en su garganta y formaban un nudo gigantesco que bloqueaba la salida.

\- Verás, es algo complicado de contar...

\- Fate, dispara. Me estás asustando.

Miró a su amigo. Lo miró de frente, a los ojos, con total sinceridad. Por un segundo, quiso poder transmitir algo con la mirada, todo el amor que profesaba por Nanoha de forma inevitable. Que ella nunca quiso hacer daño a nadie ni robar oportunidades, simplemente se enamoró de la forma más pura que podía haber imaginado. Y ahora era feliz, y su vida era un paraíso, y se lo merecía. Y seguía siendo su mejor amiga, la chica tímida e introvertida con capacidades sobrehumanas en el Mario Kart que quedaba con él en el parque más inhóspito del vecindario para hablar de cosas banales.

Pero no pudo decir nada. Ni con los ojos, ni con la boca, ni siquiera con la mente. Al mirar a los ojos a Yuuno, la culpabilidad se convirtió en un peso tan grande que sintió que iba a tragarle un agujero negro en cualquier instante. Temía tanto dañarle... Temía tanto perderlo. Temía tanto hacer de la mejor época de su vida un constante sufrimiento de nuevo.

Se mordió el labio.

\- La novia de mi padre se va a mudar a casa.

Yuuno abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿En serio? ¿La que le quita el dinero?

Fate, con el nudo en la garganta aun presente, asintió lentamente. No era eso lo que había querido decir. De hecho, ese problema era tan poco importante para ella ahora que antes hubiese hablado sobre lo enredado que había tenido el pelo esa mañana. Pero le salió solo, un comentario comodín, preferible a la temible confesión que había estado a punto de hacer.

_Dios, esto es mucho más horrible de lo que había pensado._

_Nanoha, deja de hablar con Chrono._

_Nanoha, sácame de esta._

\- Bueno, Fate, seguro que encuentras una manera de echarla de casa - Yuuno se volvió a recostar en el sofá, sonriente - si quieres podemos cambiarle el champú por leche.

\- Una buena idea - otro sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¿Seguro que es eso lo que te preocupa?

_Ahora. Fate, dilo. Dile que no. Que estás con Nanoha. Que la quieres. Que te vas a casar con ella._

\- Sí, sólo eso. Sólo eso...

* * *

Una risa escapó por sus labios, distraída, ausente, totalmente ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Sus pupilas intentaron enfocar algún punto de la habitación y decidieron concentrarse en la primera cerveza que vio sobre la mesa. Con pasos temblorosos e inseguros, manteniendo esa constante sonrisa estúpida y ebria, sus dedos se pegaron al cristal frío de la botella y bebió, bebió como si aquello no fuese el líquido más amargo y desagradable que había bajado nunca por su garganta. Y tras un buen trago, soltó una carcajada y miró al resto de sus amigos, que se encontraban en la misma situación de desinterés por la vida que ella.

Había necesitado esto. Sabía que al día siguiente iba a arrepentirse de lo que ocurriese (porque no solo estaba borracha, sino que estaba más borracha que nunca) cuando el dolor de cabeza fuese insoportable, cuando sus músculos se negasen a obedecerla, cuando tuviese tanta fatiga que no pudiese ingerir nada.

Pero, justo en aquel segundo, Fate era infinita.

Totalmente infinita.

\- ¡Yuuno, la quedas! - gritó alguien al otro lado de la sala. Tuvo que girar la cabeza para que su cerebro digiriese las palabras y la persona que las había dicho a lo que ella consideraba un volumen demasiado alto, sin tener en cuenta la música que sonaba al fondo. Arf tenía el pelo más alocado que nunca.

Volvió a reírse incontrolablemente.

\- ¡Venga, empiezo a contar! - su amigo se giró hacia la pared y chocó la frente contra ella, quizás con fuerza. Otras risas. La suya, pero mezclada con el coro de otras ajenas, parte de una armonía de borrachos perfecta - ¡Uno, dos...!

Fate se impacientó de pronto. Había estado tan metida en su mundo vacilante que incluso olvidó a lo que estaban jugando.

_El escondite... Eso... Estamos jugando... Al escondite…_

Se sonrió, como si la palabra fuese extremadamente graciosa. Una mano cálida cogió repentinamente su muñeca y Fate se obligó a volverse para comprobar quién había roto su espacio vital. La cola cobriza de Nanoha se tambaleó bajo sus ojos y ella tan solo amplió su sonrisa, embelesada por la magia que desprendía la cobriza. Era como si acabase de aplicar un filtro a su visión: Nanoha en el centro de todo, el resto del salón difuminado. Nanoha brillando, con sus rectos y blancos dientes, sus pecas en contraste con su blanca piel, sus finos pero apetecibles labios tentándola a...

\- ¡Fate, vamos! - intentó susurrar, mientras Yuuno seguía contando por atrás - ¡Tenemos que escondernos! - y antes de que pudiese responderle, Nanoha le estaba arrastrando por el salón.

Vio al resto de sus amigos hablar entre risas y murmullos mientras buscaban su escondite propio, algunos solos y otros por parejas. Verossa encontró un buen lugar bajo la mesa, Hayate intentó colarse detrás de un sofá sin mucho éxito, Vice maniobraba para meterse dentro de la nevera (con catastrófico resultado pero una enorme carcajada de Chrono).

Nanoha la llevó hasta el hall y se puso de puntillas como un pequeño hamster, intentando ver qué lugar era el más idóneo. Como si pudiesen decidir mientras mataban sus neuronas. Como si fuese algo que les preocupase. Como si pensar estuviese aquella noche en su lista de prioridades.

Sin mediar palabra y con pasos rápidos, anduvo hasta el lateral de la escalera y abrió una pequeña puerta, dentro de la cual Fate atisbó un espacio cerrado y oscuro lleno de abrigos. No era el mejor lugar del mundo (de hecho, recordaba haber visto a Chrono antes escondiéndose allí), pero podría valer. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar si dos cuerpos cabían allí dentro.

\- ¡Vamos! - Nanoha se volvió para mirarla, con los ojos como platos.

\- Vale, vale, intensa...

\- No me llames así, ya podrías decirme algo más bonito... - rió la cobriza mientras Fate se colaba dentro. Tuvo que subirse encima de los cajones y deslizarse, intentando encontrar una buena postura para que Nanoha tuviese sitio para entrar también.

La voz de Yuuno seguía sonando.

\- ¿Mi vida?

\- Tampoco te pases de pastelosa - Nanoha le guiñó un ojo para luego soltar un pequeño quejido de esfuerzo, tratando de caber en el poco espacio que había. Apartó una caja del interior del armario y su cuerpo lo agradeció, sentándose al lado de Fate y encogiendo las piernas. La rubia agarró la puerta y la cerró con delicadeza, sumiéndolas a ambas en la oscuridad.

Puntitos de luz se colaban por las rendijas, dejándola entrever entre las sombras los ojos lavanda de Nanoha.

\- ¿Cielo? - susurró, intentando otro mote. Vio los hombros de la cobriza moviéndose arriba y abajo e intuyó que estaba aguantándose la risa.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor?

\- Mmmm... ¿Amor?

\- Qué poética - y Fate le sacó la lengua. Había cierto silencio tranquilizador en aquel pequeño lugar. Un silencio que llevaban esperando desde hacía mucho rato.

\- Bueno, inteligente, dime tú cómo quieres que te llame.

Nanoha meditó unos segundos.

Yuuno seguía sonando.

\- Podrías llamarme _irresistible_.

Fate soportó la carcajada que le subía desde el estómago con una mano sobre la boca.

\- ¿De verdad tengo que llamarte así?

Los ojos de Nanoha (y la rubia no supo cómo pudo distinguir este matiz bajo una lluvia de abrigos y sin apenas luz) mostraron enfado fingido. Era tan adorable. Incluso cuando se forzaba a hacer esas muecas falsas, lo único que conseguía era resultar aun más linda para Fate.

\- ¿Quieres decir que es mentira?

No podía evitarlo. Estaban tan cerca. Sus brazos se estaban tocando. Estaba tan borracha, tan ajena al exterior, tan imbuida por el olor de Nanoha que cubría toda la casa y más aun ese cubículo de realidad. Se acercó al rostro de su novia y notó las pulsaciones de la cobriza subir con cada centímetro de proximidad, como si no estuviese acostumbrada ya a ella.

Fate sabía que era de las pocas veces en las que se lanzaba. Pero... No podía evitarlo. No podía evitarlo. No. Podía. Evitarlo.

Yuuno seguía sonando.

\- Quiero decir que es tan verdad que no hace falta ni decírtelo - dijo Fate. Notó el cuerpo de Nanoha tensarse casi bajo el suyo y agarró con una mano su cintura, sus respiraciones chocándose en una atmósfera diferente.

\- Ah... ¿sí? - bromeó, con una media sonrisa. Sus ojos bailaban entre los de Fate y su boca - pero me gusta que me lo digas.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

\- Dímelo.

Fate bajó la cabeza y la hundió en el cuello de Nanoha, un paraíso que visitaba usualmente pero que aun se le hacía totalmente indescubierto. Sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel, provocando una ola de jadeos que llenaron el silencio del armario.

\- Eres...

Plantó un beso en su mandíbula, siguiendo por su barbilla y parándose ante su boca.

\- ... Irresistible.

Nanoha no aguantó más. No tenía por qué hacerlo, aparentemente. Fate estaba allí, con esos ojos hambrientos, casi sobre ella, eclipsándolo todo. No tenía por qué soportar las enormes ganas que llevaba teniendo durante semanas de hacerla suya. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquel momento.

Su mano subió hasta la nuca de Fate y la empujó hacia sus labios, provocando un choque demasiado brusco para los que normalmente compartían. Aunque en un primer momento la rubia pareció sorprendida, no tardó ni un segundo en seguir el apasionado beso que Nanoha había comenzado, enredando sus bocas como si estuviesen sedientas la una de la otra.

Y de hecho, lo estaban.

Llevaban años en el desierto, o eso sentían sus labios mientras exploraban cada recoveco, en un juego de vaivenes demasiado intenso para la mente adormecida de ambas. Fate estaba flotando, Nanoha estaba incrustada en el suelo. Fate estaba dando vueltas en una noria, Nanoha estaba girando sobre sí misma. Fate estaba volando, Nanoha descubriendo lo más profundo del mar. Y la extraña contradicción que las separaba y las unía se tradujo en un irrefrenable deseo de llegar a más.

De llegar a mucho.

De llegar a todo.

La lengua de Fate se coló dentro de la boca de Nanoha e hizo que la cobriza dejase escapar un pequeño gemido, sumándolo a los jadeos irrefrenables que habían tapado la nada oscura que las imbuía. Sus labios estaban mojados, suaves, dolorosos al mismo tiempo, bruscos pero amables, amargos pero dulces. Ninguna de las dos sabría definir exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo pero ambas podrían clasificarlo como lo más intenso que habían experimentado nunca.

Las manos de Nanoha bajaron por la espalda de Fate y se colaron por debajo de su camiseta, agarrando su cintura y clavando sus uñas para dejar la marca de su presencia sobre la piel marmólea de la rubia. Un gemido. Más jadeos. La continuación del beso de la forma más salvaje posible.

Los dedos de Fate subieron hasta encontrar el primer de los botones de la camisa de Nanoha y empezaron la torpe y rápida danza de desabrocharlos uno por uno, sin ningún tipo de precaución y miedo. Sabía que iba a ser recibido de la mejor manera posible, y así ocurrió cuando Nanoha giró su cuerpo con gran esfuerzo y colocó las piernas alrededor de Fate, dejándose caer sobre sus codos. La rubia se colocó sobre ella con un pequeño sonido de gusto, la camisa semi desabrochada dejando entrever el sujetador rosa de Nanoha.

No podía pararse a admirar lo maravillosa que estaba su novia con el pelo revuelto, la cola desperdigada y la mirada lujuriosa que combinaba con su ropa interior, pero su mente estaba imaginándolo con tanta fuerza que no hacía falta. Sus labios se ciñeron ágilmente sobre los de Nanoha, sin necesidad de respirar, sin necesidad de nada más que no fuese desnudarla.

Desnudarla.

Mientras se hacía cargo del resto de botones, Nanoha fue subiendo su camiseta hasta que hizo tope con sus brazos, y Fate tuvo que parar durante una fracción de segundo de besarla para deshacerse de lo que en ese momento clasificaría como "el trozo de tela más inservible de su existencia".

Era la primera vez que alguien la veía en sujetador pero ¿y qué más daba? ¿y qué más importaba en ese momento que no fuese hacerse cargo de las ganas que había llevado a cuestas durante tantos días? Era el momento, el lugar, el minuto exacto. Lo sentía así, lo quería así, lo necesitaba así.

Nanoha buscó sus labios en la oscuridad. Y Fate no se hizo de rogar. Deshizo el último botón de su camisa y la dejó caer por los brazos llenos de pecas de Nanoha, que con un movimiento rápido echaron la camisa a un lado. Las manos de Fate buscaron entonces el cierre de su pantalón, y por un instante casi se da cuenta de en dónde estaban y lo incómodo que era todo. Eso no le paró lo suficiente, pero sí el repentino abrazo que Nanoha le dio, rodeando sus hombros y besándola con tantas ganas que Fate creyó que iba a romperle la boca.

Podía hacerlo. No le hubiese importado. Su boca no servía para nada más. Estaba ahí tan solo para devorarla.

_Devorarla._

Fate subió sus manos y las colocó encima de los pechos de Nanoha, disfrutándolos como si fuese la primera vez que los conocía. Un gemido sobre sus labios. La pierna de Nanoha subiendo y presionando entre las suyas. Un gemido saliendo de su boca. Un beso rompiendo la canción que ambas estaban formando sin querer. Las uñas de Nanoha en la espalda de Fate. Los dedos de Fate recorriendo el abdomen de Nanoha. Los abrigos tambaleándose sobre ellas, haciendo ruido.

Haciendo ruido.

Haciendo mucho ruido.

Y, de pronto, luz.

Luz intensa que chocó en el cuerpo de ambas como si acabasen de presenciar una explosión. Que sumió toda la escena en un silencio aun más sepulcral que el que las había incitado anteriormente. Que no solo rompió el ansia sino que también rompió la magia, y el tiempo, y el lugar, y las razones, y las certezas. Que desenhebró cada hilo de la mente de Fate y cosió cada verdad en la de Nanoha.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Ya no estaba oscuro.

Entonces Fate se dio cuenta.

Yuuno no estaba sonando.

De hecho, Yuuno estaba ante ellas con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas mientras observaba patidifuso a su mejor amiga encima de la chica que le gustaba, ambas sin camiseta, ambas con el pelo revuelto, ambas con los labios rojos de besarse. Y su cara expresaba tanto desconcierto, tanto temor, tanto susto, tanta sorpresa, que la de Fate no pudo ni acercársele por mucho que su corazón acabase de pararse.

_¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

\- F... F... F-Fate... N... N... N-Nanoha... - la voz del chico tembló, y ninguna de las dos se levantó. Ninguna. El alcohol, el sexo y el amor las había nublado tanto que aun tenían que asimilar que habían cometido el error más grande del mundo.

Yuuno ni pestañeó.

Por alguna razón extraña, no necesitaba hacerlo para asegurarse de que aquello era real. Tan real que se sintió estúpido por no haberlo visto antes. Que todas las piezas sueltas que había en su cerebro encajaron al descubrirlas, al hallarlas en medio de la mentira que habían construido con ladrillos de cristal. Las frases. Los detalles. Las miradas. Los gestos. Los regalos. Sus amigos. Todo, absolutamente todo, le parecía una orquesta gigante dedicada especialmente a mentirle.

A él. A él que no había hecho nada malo.

La ira y el desengaño se hicieron paso hasta su rostro.

Y Fate no pudo hacer nada. No podía hacer nada, excepto levantarse de encima de Nanoha y cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos, sintiéndose entonces realmente desnuda, realmente indefensa. De estar segura de que era el momento exacto para hacer algo había pasado a estar segura de que haber intentado hacerlo era la equivocación de su vida.

_No._

_No._

_Esta no era la manera._

_Esta no era la forma._

Yuuno empezó a fruncir el ceño lentamente y sus mejillas se volvieron cada vez más rojas. Nanoha, a su lado, titubeaba confusa.

\- Yuuno... - comenzó Fate - puedo explicarlo...

\- Podemos explicarlo - añadió Nanoha, en un intento desesperado de apoyar a su novia en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estaban borrachas. Yuuno también estaba borracho. Ni el golpe más duro del mundo iba a sacarles de la inopia física que estaban experimentando. Fate hizo un enorme esfuerzo por concentrarse, por buscar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse o para mostrar lo verdadero y positivo que era lo que Nanoha y ella tenían. Pero, joder, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo ahora? Ahora que Yuuno las había encontrado como si fuesen dos animales incapaces de contenerse, como si todo aquello fuese una enorme película porno.

_Estoy enamorada de ella, Yuuno, quería decir. Estoy tan enamorada de ella que acabo de hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo._

\- No quiero oír nada - dijo el chico tras unos segundos en silencio - no quiero... - sus ojos vagaron con repulsión entre ambas - no quiero saber nada de esto - apretó los labios. Se volvió como si fuese a marcharse y Fate alzó un brazo, intentando atrapar a su amigo, pero Yuuno se volvió sin que ella tuviese que pedirlo - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que mentirme esta manera? Pensaba que éramos _hermanos_.

\- Yuuno, _somos_ hermanos - la voz de Fate salió tan rota que ella misma se dio pena.

\- No - dijo él, firme - ya no lo somos.

Y aun con duda en las pupilas, aun con dolor en el rostro, aun ebrio e inestable, Yuuno cogió su abrigo y salió por la puerta de la casa de Nanoha sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada para impedírselo. Fue tan rápido, tan instantáneo, tan intenso... Que Fate se quedo allí, aun sin camiseta, mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir, notando como los ojos se le llenaban involuntariamente de lágrimas.

Lo había perdido.

Al final de todo, lo había perdido.

Había estado tan necesitada de Nanoha que no había pensado en lo que estaba haciendo, en el lugar, en la fiesta, en nada.

Y Yuuno se había marchado dejándola con la disculpa en la boca, con miles de explicaciones posibles.

Verossa asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del salón y Arf se revolvió de detrás del paragüero, con los ojos como platos. Sólo una mirada bastó para comprender lo que acababa de suceder, y los comentarios empezaron a volar por toda la casa.

Fate no podía escucharlos.

Todo se había quedado en mute.

Sintió los brazos de Nanoha alrededor de su cintura. No podía dejar de mirar la puerta como si Yuuno fuese a aparecer por ella de un momento a otro.

\- Lo siento tanto, Fate... - decía la cobriza mientras la abrazaba. Pudo notar las lágrimas de Nanoha contra su hombro.

Quería que la tierra la tragase, pero en vez de hacerlo la tierra...

...lo hizo la culpa.


	20. Giving off sparks

_**NA: Hohohohola. Aquí un capítulo más yyyy, por fin estoy libre de exámenes (Ziiiiiiiii, felicidad y confeti a montones) así que sí, vuelvo con las actualizaciones más seguidas (a no ser que me vaya a la playa, aunque si eso pasa intentaré avanzar más otro día).**_

_**Así que ahora, dicho esto, disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 20: Giving off sparks.**

Una última vez más. Sólo una...

Fate volvió a marcar el número de Yuuno en su móvil y se mordió el labio inferior mientras se lo llevaba a la oreja con manos temblorosas. A pesar de que lo había llamado unas treinta veces ya, cada vez que escuchaba el pitido insoportable de la espera se ponía irremediablemente nerviosa y se le olvidaba todo lo que tenía planeado decir. Aun así (para su suerte o desgracia) Yuuno no descolgaba.

Llevaba sin hacerlo dos días.

Había desaparecido totalmente del mapa, al menos para ella. Hayate le había tranquilizado diciendo que había estado con él en su casa y no lo había visto en estado depresivo, tan solo enfadado y decepcionado con la vida. Tampoco es que Fate se estuviese preocupado de que fuese a cometer ninguna locura, pero saber que Yuuno estaba metido en su casa sin ganas de nada por primera vez en años y que ella era la causante de eso le mantenía con un nudo en el estómago, en la garganta y en el cerebro.

Ni siquiera la había dejado explicarse, aunque no parecía haber ninguna explicación posible para lo que había visto.

_La peor de las maneras en la peor de las situaciones._

Pensarlo hacía que un halo de rubor recorriese sus mejillas, no sabía si por el hecho de que su prácticamente hermano hubiese visto su faceta más sexual o por la vergüenza que le daba haberle fallado de una manera tan catastrófica. De cualquier forma, Yuuno estaba siendo muy dramático y eso a Fate empezaba a desesperarle.

Tan solo quería que le cogiese el teléfono.

Una vez.

¿Era mucho pedir?

Suspiró cuando volvió a escuchar el buzón de voz y colgó, tirando el móvil sobre la cama. Por un segundo, Fate permaneció mirando toda su habitación con ojos de cachorrito, esperando encontrar comprensión en las frías paredes de la mansión. Y, como siempre, se rindió al ver tan solo sobriedad y estatismo.

Oyó vibrar el teléfono en ese momento y abrió los ojos de par en par, la esperanza vaga de que fuese Yuuno creciendo en su pecho. Se lanzó sobre la cama y descolgó sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿Yuuno?

\- Ehm - la voz de Nanoha no era lo que quería oír pero nunca era mal recibida - Fate-chan, soy yo.

Quería aguantar el suspiro de decepción que se abría paso por su garganta, pero fue incapaz. La cobriza había sido su soporte aquellos dos días y le había dado el cariño necesario para seguir creyendo en que todo iba a arreglarse. A pesar de que agradecía inmensamente todo lo que estaba haciendo, Fate sentía una espina clavada en el corazón cuando hablaba con ella y recordaba que su relación era lo que le mantenía apartada de Yuuno.

\- L-lo siento - masculló, cerrando los ojos y frotándose la frente con los dedos - me alegra oírte, sabes que siempre me...

\- Lo entiendo - sintió la sonrisa soleada de Nanoha al otro lado del aparato - no te preocupes - _¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecta?_ \- ¿Has conseguido hablar con él?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - la frase le salió más tosca de lo que quiso, pero la risa irónica que añadió le quitó cierta severidad. La cobriza guardó silencio unos segundos, repasando el discurso característico que siempre le recitaba cuando Fate estaba a punto de meterse en la cama y no salir de allí en su vida.

\- Tan solo dale espacio ahora ¿vale? - eso era diferente a lo que había estado oyendo y despertó un poco las neuronas de la rubia, que abrió los párpados lentamente - Verossa ha hablado con él.

El pulso empezó a acelerársele de nuevo y su adormecido cuerpo despertó de pronto de su oscuro letargo, como si hubiese estado esperando una noticia como aquella. Hubiese sido mucho mejor que le cogiese el teléfono, pero para Fate era suficiente saber que hablaba con otras personas. Que existía. Que respiraba.

\- ¿Qué le ha dicho?

\- Bueno, ya lo sabes - el tono de Nanoha era tan dulce que Fate tuvo que tranquilizarse para no romper la armonía de la cobriza - está enfadado. Se siente engañado por todos.

\- _Ha sido_ engañado por todos.

Nanoha ignoró el comentario masoquista.

\- Tiene que ordenar sus prioridades y aclarar su mente - se interrumpió a sí misma de pronto, más acelerada que de costumbre - Fate, el problema no eres solo tú. El problema no es que estemos juntas, al fin y al cabo... Yuuno y yo no teníamos nada serio. Bueno, no teníamos nada de nada. El problema es que le hemos mentido, y encajando piezas ha sabido que... Que le hemos mentido durante bastante tiempo, cielo.

Fate quiso concentrarse en lo que decía Nanoha pero el mote cariñoso le distrajo enormemente y notó cómo se sonrojaba de forma involuntaria. Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro y se espabiló, consciente de que tenía que hacer frente a la realidad más que al amor. Por una vez, al menos. Por una vez, iba a hacer más caso al resto del mundo que a su novia.

Había estado tan cegada durante aquel mes que había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo y se había dejado guiar por un "el fin justifica los medios". Hubiese sido mucho más fácil haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio a su amigo, que hubiesen tenido una pequeña disputa y haber acabado con Nanoha en un clímax de aceptación forzada.

Y ni eso.

Con cada palabra que oía, se daba cuenta de que Yuuno nunca se hubiese opuesto a lo que ellas tenían. Lo que realmente le decepcionó fue saber que Fate le había mentido durante un periodo largo de tiempo y que hubiese seguido haciéndolo si no las hubiese descubierto en medio de un ataque de hormonas en un armario.

Suspiró, por tercera vez.

\- Lo sé, lo sé - apretó los labios, pensativa - todo esto ha... Sido un enorme error - se frenó un instante, nerviosa - no que tú hayas sido un error, ya sabes que no... En fin. Mentirle. Ocultarlo. No sé en qué momento me pareció un buen plan.

\- Lo hecho, hecho está. No le des más vueltas a lo que pudimos haber hecho. Estoy contigo en esto. Te quiero, Fate - la manera tan natural que tenía de soltarlo hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda - y vamos a solucionarlo.

\- Gracias - susurró ella, con una sonrisa involuntaria en los labios - siempre consigues animarme.

\- Bueno, para algo tenía que servir - rió Nanoha al otro lado de la línea.

_Bep bep bep bep bep._

Fate escuchó unos pititos interrumpiendo la llamada.

\- Espera un segundo... - separó el móvil de su oreja y desbloqueó la pantalla, extrañada porque alguien la estuviese llamando sin motivo aparente. Cuando leyó el nombre de Yuuno con letras grandes, se quedó sin respiración. Su corazón volvió a latir sobremanera, sorprendida y de nuevo indefensa ante la posible conversación turbia que se avecinaba.

Subió de nuevo el teléfono.

\- Nanoha, Yuuno me está llamando.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Voy a cogérselo.

\- Sí, joder, ¿a qué estás esperando?

\- Te quiero, te lo cuento todo luego.

Antes de que Nanoha pudiese decir algo más, colgó la llamada y cogió la de Yuuno, en un periodo de tiempo tan escaso que a su mente se le hizo imposible cambiar de registro con rapidez. De hecho, experimentó otra vez la horrible sensación de quedarse sin palabras aunque llevaba planificándolas durante horas. No sabía cómo saludar, cómo responder, qué era lo que debía explicar o decirle, por qué estaba llamándola así de pronto...

Yuuno había ignorado treinta llamadas. Treinta.

\- Hola - oyó del otro lado, una voz grave que contrastó mucho con la dulzura que antes había escuchado en la de Nanoha. Su amigo siempre había sido una persona feliz y viva, pero ahora sus cuerdas vocales reflejaban la actitud de indiferencia que quería aparentar ante Fate. Ella tragó saliva, cerciorándose de que era Yuuno con quien hablaba con un vistazo a la pantalla.

\- H-hola - musitó, intentando mostrarse lo más agradable posible - me alegra oírte.

\- Sí, bueno. Has llamado cuarenta veces.

\- Treinta.

\- Lo que sea.

Silencio incómodo. Fate se miraba las uñas, nerviosa, intentando comprender hacia dónde podía guiar la charla sin resultar brusca o desagradable. Sin que Yuuno empezase a enfadarse, a gritarle o acabase la llamada. Sentía que cada cosa que podía salir por su boca era una total equivocación.

\- Hace buen día ¿no?

\- Fate, por favor - dijo él, exasperado - no quiero irme por las ramas. Me has estado llamando ¿qué quieres?

_¿Qué quiero? Quiero que no te conviertas en un ermitaño porque tu mejor amiga es una persona de mierda. O, al menos, quiero que no te conviertas en una drama queen y que todo esto rompa nuestra repentina vida social. Quiero que aceptes que yo y Nanoha hacemos una pareja de la hostia y que somos mucho más sexys juntas que tú y ella ASÍ QUE... Mierda, no. No debería abrir la boca nunca si voy a decir toda esta porquería._

\- Has desaparecido dos días enteros y... - se aventuró a decir, titubeante - te echo de menos, Yuuno.

\- Yo llevo echándote de menos un mes entero y ahora me entero que es porque te estabas tirando a Nanoha.

_Pum._

Su amigo sabía cómo utilizar la situación a su favor y dar donde dolía. A Fate le ofendió levemente que viese su relación con la cobriza como algo sexual, pero no se atrevió a quejarse por ella. Estaba en su derecho de verlas así, porque las había encontrado en una complicada pero usual situación. Estaba en su derecho de verlas así porque le habían estado mintiendo y ahora lo único que le quedaba a él era insultarlas un poco.

\- No ha sido... No es así - Fate intentaba que su tartamudeo no volviese en esos momentos tan delicados - Sabes que yo no soy así - antes de que Yuuno pudiese lanzarle otra bala dolorosa, continuó - sí, te he mentido durante este tiempo pero era porque no quería hacerte daño.

\- ¿Y te crees que ahora mismo no me has hecho daño?

\- Claro que te lo he hecho - se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos vagaban por la habitación solitaria - claro que... Te lo he hecho.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Te parecía una buena solución no contarme nada? - Yuuno empezó a subir el tono de voz, algo que Fate agradeció enormemente. No soportaba seguir escuchándole como si fuese una persona triste y desconocida. Quizás su enfado conseguiría eliminar la culpa que tenía dentro de ella - ¿Hasta cuándo pretendías ocultármelo? ¿Hasta que volviese a intentar tener algo con Nanoha? Dios... He sido tan estúpido. Por un segundo pensé que vuestra amistad era tan intensa que un hombre no podría entenderla pero, prácticamente os estabais enrollando en mi cara.

\- Yuuno...

\- ¡Nada de Yuuno! No, Fate, ahora tu actitud tranquila no va a sacarte de ésta - no estaba gritándole, pero se le colaban entre las palabras notas de ira que ella recibía como patadas en el estómago - me has mentido. Me has engañado... Tú y todos, como si yo fuese una marioneta. Te pregunté mil veces si sentías algo por ella y me lo negabas como una tonta. ¡También se lo pregunté a Nanoha e hizo lo mismo que tú! ¿Por qué? ¿Tan difícil era?

\- ¡Claro que es difícil! - esas cuatro palabras fueron suficientes para que Fate soltase el torbellino que llevaba dentro. Suficientes para cansarla nada más comenzar a hablar - ¡No sabía qué hacer! Tú... Tú estabas colado por Nanoha y yo no quería quitarte a la chica que te gustaba. Y preferí llevar mi amor en silencio antes que ir restregándotelo.

\- No, no te hagas la mártir de esto. Nadie te pidió que guardases silencio. Nadie te pidió que respetases lo que yo siento. Tú lo has manejado de la peor manera posible y eso no es culpa mía, ni tampoco nada que deba agradecerte - Yuuno escupía las palabras, las dejaba caer como misiles sobre Fate. Pero ella no quería escuchar el final de sus frases. Si quería salir ganando en aquello, si quería lograr algo y no perder su amistad, tenía que vencerlo en ese duelo.

Tenía que enseñarle que no todo era tan simple y fácil como él lo veía, que desde el principio todo había sido una enorme consecuencia de un inicial silencio y que ahora se había formado una enorme bola de nieve que los había arrastrado hasta la situación que estaban viviendo. Pero que, de una forma u otra, nadie tenía la culpa de eso.

\- Estoy enamorada de ella, Yuuno - soltó, de pronto, algo tan surrealista en Fate que Yuuno se quedó completamente callado - es la única persona que ha conseguido despertarme en... En toda mi maldita vida. Y podía haberla dejado pasar por tu bien, por el de nuestra amistad, por el del grupo... Podía haberla dejado ir por el resto pero por una vez decidí ser egoísta. Me merecía ser egoísta - bajó la mirada y apretó los dedos alrededor del aparato - yo también quiero ser feliz. Sé que no debería ser feliz mediante mentiras y a costa de la felicidad de otros pero... Tú puedes salir ahí fuera cada día y hacer miles de amigos. Tú puedes... Puedes dejar entrar a muchas chicas, puedes abrirte a la gente, puedes ser tú mismo sin preocuparte. Pero ya sabes que yo no soy así. Y la única puta persona que ha conseguido que una estatua como yo se enamore es Nanoha, así que no voy a desperdiciar mi oportunidad ni aunque el mundo se acabe por ello ahora mismo.

_Dios, demasiado pasteloso._

Pero era la verdad. Era la única verdad que Fate tenía en mente, y se sonrió cuando comprobó que eran las palabras que había estado buscando durante días y que pensaba que nunca iban a salirle. Abrir su corazón, como bien le había dicho a Yuuno, no era un plato de buen gusto ni nada sencillo para ella. Pero la carga que tenía sobre sus hombros era tan grande que soltarlo todo fue un completo alivio.

Él no dijo nada durante un rato.

Hubo un silencio tan solo interrumpido por las respiraciones de ambos y la distancia que los separaba.

\- Fate, llevo años siendo tu amigo. Tu hermano. Me conoces, te conozco... Y sé que Nanoha supone muchas cosas nuevas y necesarias para ti pero... - suspiró - lo has hecho sin importarte la única persona que te ha cuidado desde siempre. La única familia de verdad que has tenido. No es que me sienta importante, es que te he visto llorar, te he visto en medio de un ataque de ansiedad pensando en tu madre, te he visto no salir de casa en meses por apatía... Y sé que soy importante. Y me da pena saber que eres de esa clase de personas que olvidan al resto cuando se enamoran - hizo una pausa, con la voz rota - Si ahora mismo se acabase el mundo porque yo estuviese enamorado de alguien, daría a esa persona de lado porque no soportaría saber que te quito a ti algo. Porque eres mi hermana. Y no hay tías lo suficientemente interesantes como para sustituir una tarde de videojuegos contigo.

El orgullo que había sentido antes al conseguir articular algo con sentido sacándolo de lo más profundo de su alma se transformó de nuevo en un conjunto de sentimientos mudos que no podían responder nada a lo que acababa de oír. Las frases que Yuuno había dicho daban vueltas a su cabeza y sabía que no se había echado a llorar por la estupefacción que sufría.

\- Adiós - murmuró él - No tengo nada más que decir.

Y colgó.

Colgó dejando a Fate con millones de emociones agolpándose en su pecho, haciéndole pensar que iba a explotar de un momento a otro por el tifón que estaba tragando cada certeza. Estaba segura de que lo que había dicho sobre Nanoha era la única verdad que ahora se alzaba por encima de todas las cosas, y que iba a ser parte de lo que le había sacado de su inusitada soledad, pero...

¿Se lo merecía? ¿Se merecía lo que tenía o lo estaba ganando mientras aplastaba a otros por el camino?

Dejó caer el móvil sobre la cama y escondió el rostro entre sus manos con un gruñido. Primero Arf, ahora Yuuno. ¿Cuántos más iban a salir heridos de aquello? ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que defender que Nanoha y ella no eran ningún error, si no la única virtud que ambas poseían? En ese minuto de su existencia, Fate no tenía respuesta a cualquiera de las preguntas que pudiesen hacerle.

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?_

Llevaba haciéndose esa pregunta desde que era una niña pequeña y había visto marchar a su madre en la nevada intensa de finales de diciembre. Desde entonces, se había recluido en sí misma, presa de sus miedos, encarcelada en una prisión que construyó en base al temor de ser abandonada de nuevo. Había tenido tanto que perder que no quería volver a experimentar la incertidumbre de verlo desaparecer.

Y ahora tenía de nuevo tantas cosas que perder. Tantas decisiones que tomar. Tantos caminos posibles que parecían llevar al fracaso se viese por donde se viese.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse tras ella.

\- Señorita Fate - la voz de Bruno fue como una llama incendiando todo el hielo que la cubría, y tuvo que agradecérselo con los ojos - su padre la está esperando abajo para ir a comer.

_Ya nada puede ser peor._

Había olvidado completamente que tenía que comer con él y con Meredith para ultimar los detalles de la mudanza. Se sonrió a sí misma con sarcasmo al notar que era una cuestión tan lejana y poco importante para ella en ese momento que incluso le parecía interesante distraerse con otros problemas durante un rato. Como si su pasatiempo preferido fuese amargarse saltando entre dilema y dilema.

\- Dile que voy en cinco minutos.

Bruno asintió. No quiso disimular la preocupación en sus ojos, notando que había algo que la tenía decaída, pero tampoco quiso insistir y con pasos rápidos volvió a bajar las escaleras para transmitírselo a Jail Testarossa. Tan pronto como hubo desaparecido del marco de la entrada de su cuarto, Fate anduvo hasta el baño y se echó agua en la cara para no parecer un zombi durante la comida.

Mirarse al espejo tampoco ayudó. Nada podía ayudar en ese momento. Tenía el estómago tan revuelto y le dolía tanto la garganta del nudo que llevaba soportando por no dejar salir las lágrimas que sentía que el mundo entero giraba alrededor de ella como una enorme espiral de fracaso.

Sin coger siquiera un peine, se hizo su lazo negro al final de su cabellera rubia. Sus dedos vagaron sin fuerzas por su pelo, despeinándolo un poco para darse ese look desenfadado que la mejoraba a ratos. Ahora tan solo la hizo parecer más decadente.

_Nada puede ser peor._

No movió sus pies, las piernas le arrastraron de forma automática hasta el hall y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a su padre, que desprendía un aura de confianza y felicidad por estar a punto de dar un paso importante en su vida. Le importaba tan poco lo que sucediese en su casa, le resultaba tan ajeno cada cosa que salía por la boca de aquel hombre, que se limitó a asentir e ignorar. Asentir e ignorar.

Así fue todo el viaje en coche hasta el restaurante que habían preparado como lugar de reunión. Fate sabía que no estaba vestida acorde con la etiqueta del lugar, pero la desgana pudo a la preocupación y pasó por la puerta sin escuchar los comentarios ofensivos de su padre con respecto a su atuendo.

Sudadera, vaqueros, botines.

Intentó concentrarse en eso para no pensar en Meredith, en lo que estaba saliendo por la boca de Jail Testarossa y en lo que hacía pocos minutos había escuchado de la voz de Yuuno.

Sudadera, vaqueros, botines.

_Nada puede ser peor._

Su padre preguntó por la mesa mientras ella repasaba con la mirada la carta, los ojos entrecerrados e indiferencia en sus pupilas. Un camarero los condujo hasta el lugar donde supuestamente Meredith y sus hijos buitres estarían sentados ya, notando la ilusión y la adrenalina exagerada de Jail conforme avanzaban hasta el lugar.

Fate estaba mirando al suelo.

Quizás si no hubiese estado mirando al suelo metida en sus pensamientos depresivos hubiese conseguido evitar la horrible sorpresa que se llevó cuando llegó a la mesa y su padre le cogió del brazo con una amplia sonrisa.

Levantó los ojos.

Meredith.

Meredith con su mueca falsa, el pelo castaño cayendo en cascada por sus hombros, un vestido que le fingía mejor cuerpo que el que realmente tenía y con una copa de vino en la mano.

Y Nanoha al lado suya.

Nanoha.

Nanoha...

_Nanoha._

_¿Nanoha...?_

_¿¡NANOHA!?_

\- Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa - rió su padre al lado, un sonido que para Fate fue como si viniese de un universo paralelo, como si ella estuviese ahora volando pero su cuerpo siguiese manteniendo los sentidos y percibiese de lejos cada palabra.

La cara de Nanoha era un verdadero poema.

Ambas se miraron con la boca abierta, incapaces de pestañear, el cuerpo totalmente rígido y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, todavía intentando descifrar qué era lo que acababa de suceder y por qué en un momento tan sumamente inoportuno y repentino.

\- Fate, esta es mi hija Nanoha - dijo Meredith con esa sonrisa falsa de desagrado disimulado - bueno, sé que os conocéis. Sois mejores amigas ¿no?

_Mejores amigas._

\- Bueno, a partir de ahora seréis hermanas - continuó Jail Testarossa, palmeando a Fate en el hombro y separando una silla de la mesa para sentarse en ella y continuar hablando de forma natural con Meredith - ¡Nos ha costado tanto guardaros la sorpresa!

_Hermanas._

Todo se había confabulado definitivamente contra ella. Una enorme rebelión contra lo bien que parecía que iba todo hacía cuarenta y ocho horas. Una conjura para traicionarla. Para hacerla ver que incluso cuando estaba haciendo algo positivo, estaba errando sin remedio.

Fate no podía moverse.

Estaba literalmente incrustada en el suelo, tan congelada como Nanoha en su silla. Y por un segundo, sintió que el mundo entero se empezaba a desmoronar sobre ella, que comenzaba una carrera a contrarreloj que iba a ser una verdadera tortura. Los edificios que había ido construyendo los últimos meses con una sonrisa en la boca cedían ante el peso desmesurado que habían alcanzado, sin una base firme. Y los ladrillos le golpeaban en la cabeza y la metían bajo tierra con cada estocada, una espada en la piedra que ningún rey Arturo iba a conseguir sacar.

_Hermanas._

_Nanoha y ella. Hermanas._

_Vaya, sí que podía ser peor._


	21. In a powder keg

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 21: In a powder keg.**

\- Nanoha, ¿podemos hablar un minuto? ¿a solas?

La cobriza tardó unos segundos en asentir, sin poder borrar el halo de confusión que le cubría en ese instante. Fate sentía que llevaban demasiado tiempo mirándose desconcertadas y que era el momento de ir al baño, hablar sobre lo estrambótica que era la situación y las posibles salidas que tenía de los múltiples problemas que habían surgido de un día para otro. Estar de pie mientras su padre le rogaba que reaccionase, Meredith la miraba como si fuese un gusano y su cuerpo se iba congelando poco a poco tampoco era la opción más acertada.

\- Volved en poco, tenemos que pedir la comida - Jail Testarossa estaba aguantando sus ganas de volver al estado natural de enfado que le caracterizaba pero la felicidad de estar rehaciendo su "familia" superaba esa necesidad. Fate le dirigió una última mirada vacía, con el estómago tan revuelto por las emociones que era incapaz de mostrar nada.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a sortear mesas, estando segura de que Nanoha se había levantado y la estaba siguiendo. Notaba los ojos lavanda de la cobriza clavados en su espalda, mucho más expresivos que los suyos, y comprendió que finalmente había despertado de su oscuro letargo para enfrentarse a la realidad como ella.

Nanoha no era Fate.

Nanoha sabía encontrar soluciones. Sabía hacer frente a todo. Era mucho más sincera, hiperactiva y positiva que la rubia. Y por eso Fate solo podía confiar en que Nanoha las sacase del pozo en el que se acababan de meter.

Encontró los servicios como si conociese el lugar de memoria. Al empujar la puerta para entrar, una mujer de mediana edad chocó con ella, y Fate no pudo articular nada mientras ésta se disculpaba y se alejaba hacia su mesa. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, tan inmiscuida en sus asuntos, que incluso si la mujer le hubiese empezado a gritar no hubiese podido darle una respuesta con sentido.

Seguía sintiendo los edificios de su vida caer sobre ella.

Para su suerte, el baño estaba aparentemente desierto. Suspiró mientras se acercaba a un lavabo y abría el grifo, mojando sus manos para luego refrescarse la cara. Había sido el día más complicado desde hacía años.

Nanoha apoyó la espalda en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al techo con la mirada perdida.

Permanecieron un tiempo así, en silencio, quizás porque ambas consideraban que era necesario. Fate apoyó la palma de sus manos en la superficie de mármol y cerró los ojos, apretando los labios.

_¿Cuál es el próximo movimiento?_

\- Han dicho _hermanas_ \- abrió los ojos para mirar con sorpresa a Nanoha, que se había decidido a hablar. Sintió alivio cuando vio a su novia sonreírle, una muestra de diversión irónica que le relajó pero le entristeció al mismo tiempo - joder, nos han dicho hermanas.

\- Y el otro día estábamos haciendo bromas sobre ello.

\- ¡Han dicho hermanas! - Nanoha se separó de la pared y extendió los brazos con una sonrisa aun más amplia - ¡Dios, de pronto hemos pasado a ser la representación más sexy del incesto!

Fate rompió en una carcajada que fue cortada por el sonido de uno de los baños abriéndose, de dónde salió una anciana que les dirigió una mirada aterrorizada para luego desaparecer por la puerta. Se hizo otro silencio incómodo y luego volvieron a reír, sabiendo que ya les daba exactamente igual lo que pensasen las señoras aleatorias que oían conversaciones ajenas.

\- Dios - Fate se agarró el estómago mientras reía, una nota preocupada en su voz - no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

\- Ni yo... - Nanoha se acercó a ella y le cogió una mano - No tenía ni idea de que mi madre era la novia de tu padre. Es decir, no se llama Meredith.

\- Ah, ¿no? - era lo que menos le importaba a Fate, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando. La forma perfecta en la que aquella arpía se había hecho lugar en cada ámbito de su vida era hasta admirable. Parecía que había estado planeando años una manera de fastidiarle todo. Y no le parecía tan horroroso si le daba ese toque de interés. Meredith era una gran actriz.

\- Se llama Momoko - bufó Nanoha, rodando los ojos - pero no es la primera vez que la oigo utilizar un nombre falso. Si no cambiase su alias, los clubs de golf para hombres ricos se llenarían de comentarios de una zorra que va quitándoles el dinero a todos.

Fate se rió de nuevo, levantando las cejas.

\- Tienes sus pecas.

\- Algo bueno tenía que heredar - sonrió Nanoha. Fate repasó de nuevo sus pecosas mejillas, ahora sonrojadas, y apretó sus dedos alrededor de los de la cobriza. Si Meredith (o Momoka) tenía algo bueno dentro de esa carcasa de hiena, era haber engendrado a lo más parecido a un ángel a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Fate meditó unos instantes, sus ojos vagando por el servicio y disfrutando de sus pensamientos camuflados en el silencio.

\- No podemos decirles que estamos juntas.

\- No van a permitir que lo estemos - rió la rubia - conozco a mi padre. Mi felicidad le importa una mierda.

\- Tampoco es que mi madre se preocupe mucho por mí - susurró Nanoha, sus palabras perdiéndose lentamente. Sin previo aviso, los delgados brazos de Fate cubrieron su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, harta de estar aguantando la presión de tantas personas encima de ellas. Tenía que recordarse a sí misma que no había nada malo en eso. En tenerla cerca, en sentirse completa con alguien.

\- ¿Crees que se casarán?

\- ¿¡Casarse!? - gritó Nanoha de pronto, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Fate a los ojos - ¿¡Mi madre!?

\- Eso es lo que dijo mi padre una vez.

La cobriza soltó una risa seca.

\- No te das cuenta... - su tono era apenas audible, pero cuando se volvió de nuevo para ella lo alzó considerablemente - ella solo quiere sacarle todo lo que pueda. Lo hace cada año con un hombre diferente. Cuando consiga una cuenta común buscará una excusa para irse de su lado y harán una separación de bienes. Ella conseguirá el mejor abogado posible y se quedará con tres cuartos de lo que tu padre tiene. Y desaparecerá del mapa, se irá durante meses a un país desconocido y volverá con ropa nueva y actitud victoriosa - Nanoha bajó la mirada - eso es lo que ha hecho desde siempre. Y eso es lo que volvió loco a mi padre.

Fate no supo que decir en un primer momento. Estaba encajando piezas de un enorme puzle en su cabeza. El hecho de que la casa de Nanoha siempre estuviese sola. El padre de Nanoha volviéndose un alcohólico dejado porque su mujer le utilizaba a él y al resto de seres humanos que la rodeaban. Su padre teniendo el número de Nanoha y pidiéndole que la ayudase en algunas asignaturas.

Lo único que se le había escapado a Meredith eran ellas dos.

Ellas dos enamorándose.

\- Saldremos de esto - afirmó, sin que le temblase la voz pero sí el corazón - Nanoha, encontraremos una forma.

\- ¿Cómo? Seguramente ella me obligue a ir a vivir contigo. Y bueno, no es que sea una mala idea... - ambas se miraron con una media sonrisa pero luego la reprimieron - No voy a poder besarte sin mirar a todos lados por si están cerca.

\- Pero _nunca_ están cerca.

\- ¿Has oído la historia que te acabo de contar? Ella maneja todo - Nanoha agarró la cintura de Fate entre sus finas manos, alzando las cejas en un gesto de preocupación - no deja que haya fallos en su plan.

\- Ya ha habido un fallo. Estamos juntas - la miró con decisión y rostro serio, dejando aflorar esa personalidad fuerte que su padre le había hecho desarrollar con los años - y vamos a salir de esto.

\- ¿Cómo? - volvió a preguntar Nanoha.

\- Aun no lo sé. Pero encontraremos la manera de alejarnos de ellos, de... Empezar de cero. Sin incesto relativo - bromeó, haciendo sonreír a Nanoha. Eso era lo único que necesitaba ver. Los blancos y rectos dientes de la cobriza trasluciendo la felicidad que experimentaba cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Fate la abrazó, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y oliendo el pelo anaranjado de Nanoha como si fuese la última vez en su vida que fuese a hacerlo.

\- Me tienes que contar lo de Yuuno.

\- No jodas el momento, Nanoha.

\- Vale, vale...

* * *

Nanoha tenía razón. Meredith (extrañamente, seguía llamándola así aunque supiese su nombre real y ni se había parado a contarle la verdad a su padre, sabiendo que volvería a ser considerada una mentirosa) estaba ansiosa por mudarse a la mansión, y no sin causas de gran peso. La casa era gigantesca y tendría un cuarto, un salón y una cocina (junto con un número considerable de sirvientes) mucho más interesantes que en la suya propia.

Fate no le veía la gracia. Aunque entendía que esa mujer quisiese chupar lo antes posible todo lo que Jail Testarossa le ofrecía, despedirse de la acogedora casa de Nanoha era un martirio hasta para ella. Meredith se había negado a venderla, seguramente para tener a dónde volver cuando hubiese conseguido lo que quería, pero la había puesto en alquiler.

Los tres días después de la comida familiar que mantuvieron totalmente en silencio fueron dedicados a planificar la mudanza. Fate descubrió que Nanoha tampoco tenía mucho que llevar consigo, tan solo una pequeña maleta con ropa y ciertos cachivaches de los que no se quería desprender. Y la cobriza, tras esa intensa charla pesimista que le había dado en el baño, ahora estaba radiante por pasar más tiempo con su novia.

Tiempo en el que tendrían que fingir. Que actuar.

Pero ¿no era eso lo que más le gustaba a Nanoha en el mundo? ¿No estaba llevando a cabo una obra de teatro?

Actuar en su vida diaria iba a ser un reto, pero ella nunca había tenido problemas con los retos. En realidad, los agradecía. Le daban cierto toque curioso al día a día que en su tierna pero monótona casa no podía experimentar.

Meredith preparó el cambio para el cuarto día. En comparación con las posesiones de su hija, ella tenía alrededor de tres maletas llenas de telas caras y vestidos despampanantes que Fate identificó como "lo que sacó de sus anteriores pretendientes". Aun así, cuando corrió hacia la puerta por un par de timbrazos que la dejaron totalmente sorda, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Nanoha.

Su sonrisa se borró cuando Meredith pasó al hall, empujando al bueno de Bruno a un lado y atropellando la alfombra de la entrada con sus tacones de aguja y sus enormes maletas. La mueca de Fate pasó de felicidad a asco en pocos segundos.

\- ¡Oh! Hola, cariño - el mote cariñoso hizo que la rubia tuviese ganas de vomitar al instante. Se congeló en su sitio, paciente pero alerta, dando a entender a Meredith que ellas no iban a compartir nada de confianza. Eso no echó atrás a la mujer - ¿Tu padre está en casa?

\- Sí, ehmmm... - esquivó un abrazo repentino de Meredith con un movimiento rápido de piernas y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Oyó a Nanoha aguantarse la risa y algo se revolvió en su estómago, divertida - V-voy a buscarle. Quedaos aquí.

\- Hola, Fate-chan - dijo la cobriza alzando una ceja.

Fate dio un paso hacia atrás y se tropezó con el primer escalón, perdiendo el equilibrio por un instante y agarrándose a la barandilla para no caer en una demostración gigante de patetismo. Esta vez Nanoha se rió de verdad, y ella solo pudo sonrojarse.

\- H-hola, Nanoha - otra sonrisa de tonta - Vengo ahora.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a hacer más el estúpido y que Meredith alternase entre su hija y su ahora hijastra con cara de desconcierto, se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa, como si estuviese persiguiéndola un tigre. Casi vuelve a caer en el penúltimo escalón, oyendo de fondo otra vez a Nanoha burlándose de su torpeza. Frunció el ceño, queriendo culparla de su falta de maestría, pero sabía que era incapaz y que los nervios estaban pudiendo con ella.

Era la segunda vez que tenía que actuar delante de su padre y de Meredith, y la primera ni siquiera contaba porque estaban tan metidas en sus propios pensamientos que habían sido incapaces de mantener una conversación con ellos cerca (y sin mantenerla, poco se iba a traslucir si eran amigas o algo más).

Recorrió el pasillo y llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Jail Testarossa con fuerza, quizás más de la que debía.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Padre, Meredith y Nanoha han llegado.

Él no tardó en aparecer con una sonrisa amplia, emocionado a simple vista.

\- ¡Estupendo! No sabía que llegarían tan temprano... - miró el reloj de su muñeca un momento y luego se encogió de hombros - de acuerdo, vamos a ayudarlas a instalarse.

Fate no respondió nada. Seguía con el alma en otra parte, puede que en el gesto adorable que la cobriza le había hecho al saludarla, su coleta moviéndose levemente y su sincera y habitual sonrisa. Hubiese jurado que al lado de su madre las pecas le resaltaban incluso más, ya que Meredith parecía querer esconderlas con maquillaje. Nanoha sabía que en ellas erradicaba su gracia.

"_Una cara sin pecas es como un cielo sin estrellas_"

Se sonrió a sí misma y apuró el paso, siguiendo a su padre, ambos bajando las escaleras con un aire bastante similar.

\- ¡Bienvenidas! - dijo él, sin borrar la mueca de entusiasmo. Se acercó a Meredith y plantó un beso en sus labios, haciendo que Fate y Nanoha intercambiasen una mirada de asco y una risa posterior. Luego él revolvió con su gran mano el flequillo cobrizo sobre la frente de Nanoha y Fate soltó un bufido.

_Eso no lo hace ni conmigo. Maldito actor atrae-mujeres._

Tampoco podía culparlo, todos estaban interpretando una farsa. Meredith solamente lo quería por el dinero, Jail Testarossa fingía extremada cordialidad para esconder su mal temperamento y ellas estaban haciéndoles creer que eran amigas cuando Fate tenía ganas de tirarla sobre su cama desde que había entrado por la puerta.

_Contrólate. No eres una adolescente hormonada._

Su padre se volvió hacia Bruno, que permanecía recto en una esquina de la escena.

\- Bruno, si no te importa, coge las maletas de Meredith y súbelas a mi cuarto - esa sí era su verdadera y fría personalidad. El mayordomo miró con miedo los tres grandes bultos que había sobre el suelo - Fate, tú coge la de Nanoha. Dormirá en tu cuarto hasta que compremos una tercera cama.

Ambas se miraron con los ojos como platos, e intentaron aguantar la carcajada involuntaria que quería salir a la luz.

Iban a dormir juntas. A dormir juntas. A saber por cuántos días, además. A saber si hasta que Meredith consiguiese huir de los brazos de su padre, lo cual significaba toda la estancia de ambas. Fate se llevó la mano a la boca y miró hacia otro lado, sabiendo lo irónico que era todo aquello. De haber sabido su padre que dejarlas juntas en una misma cama era tan peligroso, seguramente hubiese hecho que su hija durmiese en el sofá durante semanas.

La media sonrisa en la cara de Nanoha era tan traviesa que Fate tuvo que controlar de nuevo sus impulsos.

\- ¿Fate? ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- ¡S-sí! - la rubia corrió para atrapar entre sus dedos el asa de la maleta de Nanoha.

\- No hace falta que me la lleves.

\- ¿Has oído al sargento? Tengo que llevarla yo - susurró Fate con una sonrisa, por primera vez contenta porque todo aquello estuviese sucediendo. Su padre estaba demasiado distraído hablando con Meredith mientras Bruno los precedía armado de peso. Nadie podía notar cómo se miraban ahora.

Fate levantó la maleta con un quejido exagerado, haciendo que Nanoha volviese a reír. Ambas subieron juntas por la escalera detrás del grupo de adultos.

\- Tengo un problema con respecto a mi estancia, señorita Testarossa.

\- Dígame cuál, madame - forzó un acento francés que Nanoha recibió alzando ambas cejas.

\- Voy a dormir cada noche con la chica más sexy de la ciudad.

\- Oh, eso es imposible.

Nanoha la miró escéptica.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer yo.

Y Fate casi se cae escaleras abajo cuando Nanoha besó su mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus labios como para que su corazón lo dejase pasar.

* * *

Entreabrir los ojos la siguiente mañana y sentir un cuerpo tibio prácticamente encima suya fue una mezcla entre el susto y la alegría de su vida. La mente adormecida de Fate no pudo comprender en ese instante que la persona que estaba a su lado era Nanoha y no un desconocido aleatorio que se había colado en su casa en medio de la noche. Sus pupilas vagaron por la clara habitación, de pronto mucho más cálida con la mera presencia de otro ser humano.

El pelo naranja apagado que vislumbró entre las sábanas hizo que su corazón se relajase y una sonrisa aflorase sola en su rostro.

Nanoha murmulló entonces algo en sueños y se dio la vuelta, colocando una pierna sobre el estómago de Fate y estrellando el reverso de su mano contra su nariz. La rubia soltó un quejido, zafándose de ella antes de que le metiese un dedo en el ojo, y dejó que descansase sobre su cuello mientras miraba a Nanoha soltar pequeñas palabras sin sentido en su movido sueño.

\- Idiota - susurró Fate, levantando uno de sus brazos para pulsar la pequeña nariz de su novia, sonriente - idiota, despierta.

La mano de Nanoha que descansaba sobre su cuello volvió al cuerpo al cual pertenecía con un pequeño gemido de inconformidad.

\- Cinco minutos... Más... - musitó con la boca entreabierta. Fate abrió los ojos como platos y se rió.

\- Nanoha...

\- Chocolate...

\- Nanoha... - realmente Fate se hubiese llevado horas mirándola dormir mientras decía cosas incoherentes, pero la posición que mantenían era tan arriesgada que cualquiera que hubiese entrado se hubiese extrañado. Su padre había traído la noche anterior una cama supletoria para Nanoha, pero ambas habían decidido que dormir juntas era uno de los caprichos que querían llevar a cabo.

Siempre y cuando la cobriza no estuviese a dos centímetros de su cara y con una pierna rodeándole la cintura.

\- Toneladas de... Chocolate...

\- ¡Nanoha!

La cobriza abrió los ojos de pronto, asustada, mirando de un lado para otro.

\- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

\- Estabas hablando en sueños.

\- ¿¡Sobre tus tetas!?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

\- Estaba soñando sobre tus tetas.

\- ¡Estabas hablando de chocolate!

\- Ah, sí, bueno, una mezcla de ambas cosas - puntualizó Nanoha, aun demasiado dormida como para articular bien cada palabra. Fate volvió a soltar una risa divertida mientras la veía desperezarse como si fuese un gato y hacer pequeños sonidos de placer mientras relajaba sus músculos.

Eran tan diferentes. Fate solía dormir como si estuviese petrificada, sin moverse apenas, muerta durante unas horas para luego levantarse totalmente intacta. Y Nanoha era un torbellino, y aun más cuando soltaba su melena cobriza y se levantaba con cada pelo señalando a cada lado del mundo.

La visión de Nanoha tan despeinada hizo que mantuviese su risa durante más tiempo del deseado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - bufó ella, aplastándoselo con las manos como si fuese a recuperar su decencia natural.

\- Parece que acaba de explotar algo delante de tu cara.

\- ¿Te crees que tú no tienes pelos de loca?

\- Sé que no los tengo.

\- Debería haberme buscado una novia menos perfecta - y tras esto, soltó un suspiro de exasperación y se cruzó de brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña. Fate volvió a reír y se levantó sobre sus codos para posar un pequeño beso en la mejilla pecosa de Nanoha.

\- Estás muy guapa con esa mierda de look.

\- Voy a la última - la cobriza intentó aguantarse la sonrisa, pero Fate estaba recorriéndole la mandíbula con la boca y era totalmente incapaz. Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando de reojo su pelo rubio totalmente suelto - ¿te he dicho ya que me gustas más así?

\- Te gustaría más con el lazo si me vieses siempre así.

\- Oh, dios, ¿puedes dejar de analizarlo todo psicológicamente?

\- Las desgracias de ser inteligente - paró sus labios en el cuello de Nanoha y subió los ojos con una media sonrisa que para su novia seguía siendo demasiado chocante. Era un misterio la rapidez con la que Fate había desarrollado una personalidad paralela a la que mostró durante los primeros meses de su amistad o la que normalmente fingía delante del resto de amigos. La Fate tímida, insegura y tartamuda que salía a la calle era diferente a la que le miraba en ese momento.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy? - dijo Fate, recorriendo el pelo de Nanoha con los dedos. La cobriza pestañeó, sumida en su mente.

\- Oh. Creo que iré a clase.

\- No cuentes conmigo para eso.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, superdotada.

Fate bufó, inconforme con el mote, rodando los ojos mientras sonreía.

\- Luego voy a proponer un ensayo. Ya han acabado los exámenes y tenemos que volver al teatro... - continuó Nanoha, desviando su mirada hacia el techo - el estreno es en marzo y apenas queda un mes. Además, quería incluir una canción al final de la obra porque teniendo en cuenta que cantas _tan_ bien...

\- ¿¡Qué!? - la cabeza de Fate estaba reposando sobre su hombro, pero rápidamente subió de nuevo hasta casi rozar su nariz con la de Nanoha - Lo dirás en broma.

\- Claro que no lo digo en broma.

\- ¡Nanoha! ¡NO voy a cantar en la obra!

Las manos de la cobriza subieron por la espalda de Fate, sus dedos trazando pequeñas siluetas en la piel marmórea de la rubia y haciéndole experimentar millones de escalofríos. Nanoha le sonrió de lado, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Ni a cambio de esto?

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando con sexo? - puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Puede...? - la cara de Nanoha pasó de la forzada sensualidad a una sonrisa dudosa de niña, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

\- No es un buen chantaje sabiendo que puedo tenerlo cuando quiera sin cantar nada.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Eso sé.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, Fate con una ceja levantada y sin poder ignorar las manos aun firmes de Nanoha en su espalda. Finalmente, la cobriza suspiró.

\- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Separemos sexo de teatro - usó su cara de pena - Por favor, Fate-chan. Quiero que cantes.

Las murallas que Fate había tenido durante toda su vida habían sido derribadas por aquel diablo con pecas que estaba mirándola haciendo pucheros, lo más cercano a un buen infierno que había conocido. Su cabeza vagó entre las miles de respuestas que podía darle a eso, pero cada vez que se recordaba que gracias a Nanoha ella había salido de ese mundo de soledad que tanto daño le había hecho, se daba cuenta de que era un error negarle ese estúpido favor.

Al fin y al cabo, Nanoha ahora era parte incluso de su casa. Estaba peleada con su mejor amigo por ella. Había sacado sobresalientes por ella. Era feliz con su familia por ella. Habiendo roto tantos tabús y estereotipos, ¿tanto le importaba hacer otra excepción?

\- De acuerdo - suspiró, y la cara de Nanoha se iluminó automáticamente - ¡Pero solamente una canción!

\- ¡Sí, mi capitán!

Fate soltó una risa feliz y se acercó a sus labios para besarla sin miedos, por mucho que cualquier persona pudiese entrar en aquel momento en su habitación y verla encima de Nanoha. Nunca antes había saboreado con ganas un beso de buenos días, así que por una vez se permitió el desliz.

* * *

Inspiró profundamente mientras miraba el picaporte de la puerta del teatro como si quisiese fundirlo con los ojos. Sus manos jugaban involuntariamente con el final de su sudadera y tragó saliva, visualizando las múltiples formas de que todo saliese mal aquella tarde. Sabía que Nanoha iba a estar allí, que todos iban a estar allí, y que eso era de alguna forma un alivio, pero nada conseguiría evitar que Yuuno y ella compartiesen uno de los momentos más tensos de sus vidas.

Cualquiera hubiese podido oler lo asustada que estaba.

_Es tan solo un ensayo, Fate. Podrás con ello. Entra, haz tu papel y vete._

Algo en su interior decía que era mentira. Que no iba a salir indemne de aquel encontronazo. Llevaba ya seis días sin verlo y cuatro sin hablar con él, y su despedida no había podido ser más dramática. Aun desconocía si Yuuno pensaba arreglar su amistad o si consideraba que aquello era el fin de todo. Fuera lo que fuese, Fate no podía pensar en ello y en que Nanoha de pronto era su hermana a la vez o se derrumbaba.

Pero permanecer allí mirando la madera tallada del picaporte era más estúpido que enfrentarse a la vida.

_The show must go on._

Con repentina decisión, abrió la puerta y pasó dentro, siendo imbuida rápidamente por el ambiente melancólico de la oscuridad del teatro. Agradeció en parte que el ensayo estuviese a la mitad y que nadie notase su llegada, pudiendo ser una sombra más entre las butacas, un gato recorriendo las esquinas del mundo. Si no hubiese sido por el eco de las voces, Fate hubiese jurado que estaba sola en aquel universo particular. Se obligó a mover las piernas e ir bajando las escaleras, alejándose de la soledad y acercándose a su destino.

El miedo fue diluyéndose conforme daba cada paso, su respiración acompasándose con el aura tranquila y el olor que había olvidado durante la época de exámenes pero que ahora reavivaba recuerdos y emociones que le hacían sentir segura. En su mente siempre habría espacio para la actuación. Cada vez que se metía en su papel, olvidaba lo que había alrededor y se centraba en representar hasta con el alma su personaje.

Necesitaba ser tan Tracia que Fate y sus problemas desapareciesen.

La voz de Yuuno resonó, chocando con cada pared, y eso le produjo un escalofrío insoportable que le devolvió las dudas que habían desaparecido hacía unos segundos.

_\- No puedo olvidarla, Plauto, no puedo..._

_\- Pero Bóreas, está jugando con los dos._

_\- Sé que a mí no me miente. Sé que a mí me ama de verdad._

_\- Tonterías..._

_\- ¡Tú que sabrás!_

Aunque Verossa intentase hacerse hueco en el escenario, cuando Yuuno actuaba era un torbellino para cualquiera. Incluso Fate se veía eclipsada muchas veces por sus gestos exagerados pero dramáticos y por su voz que alcanzaba toda esquina. Solamente Nanoha era capaz de enfrentarse a esa dura personalidad de escenario, con demasiado carácter como para dejarse apagar por las ansias de protagonismo del rubio.

Era curioso, pero cada uno tenía su forma particular de formar parte de la obra. Desde los protagonistas a los más secundarios fueron creando sus maneras y sus razones, y Fate se descubrió a sí misma siendo la que aportaba la tristeza a la historia, con sus tranquilos pero conseguidos ademanes. Yuuno daba la angustia, Nanoha daba la fuerza. Hayate la dulzura, Verossa la comedia.

Fate había finalmente llegado a la última fila de butacas, y permaneció allí quieta mientras observaba el final de la escena con ojos curiosos y atentos. Pronto, las luces volvieron a subir de intensidad y algunos de los actores que estaban aparte empezaron a aplaudir.

\- ¡Genial! - Fate volvió la cabeza para encontrar a una Nanoha sonriente subir hasta el escenario - Me ha gustado ese toque... Exagerado que le pones, Yuuno.

\- Sabes que es mi estilo.

\- Sí, bueno, a veces deberías relajarlo, pero para esta escena te lo valido - la cobriza se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

Ella estaba tan solo allí, atónita por ver a Nanoha y a Yuuno mantener una charla cordial como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Por un segundo, la esperanza creció en su pecho y creyó que su amigo había renunciado a estar enfadado para solucionar lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Nanoha miró de un lado para otro, sonriendo al resto del elenco.

\- ¡De acuerdo, chicos! ¡Cambiamos de escena! Arisa, Griffin, Shari y Suzuka podéis iros ya. Verossa, Arf y Hayate quedaos en el escenario, no hace falta que os cambiéis.

De pronto, la cobriza se volvió hacia Fate y su cara se sumió en una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

_Oh, mi Nanoha._

Estaba vestida con una camisa blanca adornada con una pajarita y unos pantalones negros pegados que terminaban en unas botas marrones. Su pelo naranja peinado en dos trenzas brillaba bajo los focos del teatro, haciéndolo contrastar aun más con el blanco de su piel y de su ropa.

\- ¡Fate-chan! - gritó, como si fuese a correr a sus brazos. Se sonrojó levemente y volvió a su posición inicial - Digo... Fate, ve a... Cambiarte.

La rubia se rió por lo bajo, enternecida.

Poco tardó aquel momento en romperse. De repente, Yuuno estaba alternando entre Nanoha y Fate con una mirada de confusión, como si acabase de recordar la razón por la que llevaba días sin hablarles. Su rostro tranquilo fue frunciendo el ceño y convirtiéndose en la representación de la confusión.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que actuar con ella?

_Pum_. Fate recibió un balazo que no se esperaba.

Yuuno la estaba mirando con verdadero desprecio. Y había pronunciado aquel pronombre femenino como si le produjese asco, como si estuviese en contra de la existencia de Fate, como si mirase una cucaracha en el suelo rogando que alguien la matase.

Se hizo un horrible silencio, y hasta los más desconocidos se volvieron para mirar la escena extrañados, ya lejos del escenario.

Fate parpadeó.

\- Yuuno... - dijo Nanoha finalmente, con los ojos muy abiertos - Claro que tienes que actuar con Fate... Es... La protagonista.

\- No quiero actuar con ella. De hecho, me niego.

_Pum._ Segundo balazo.

Algo se revolvía en el estómago de Fate, rabia mezclada con tristeza que estaba haciendo que tuviese unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo, muerta de vergüenza. Yuuno estaba dejándola en ridículo con esa actitud de niño consentido, pero además le estaba haciendo daño.

\- No puedes negarte a eso - continuó Nanoha con extremo cuidado, aun asimilándolo todo - estáis enamorados en la obra.

Yuuno soltó una risa sarcástica.

\- Vaya, se me había olvidado. No sabía que alguien podía enamorarse de _eso_.

\- ¿Perdona? - Nanoha parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a defenderla? - Yuuno estaba subiendo el tono y Fate ya no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Lo había oído días antes hablando del dolor que le había hecho sentir pero nunca había esperado que su amigo pudiese llegar a ser tan cruel con tan solo muecas y palabras.

\- Claro que voy a defenderla - Nanoha estaba empezando a ponerse roja.

\- ¿Ella no sabe defenderse sola?

\- ¡Ella sabe defenderse perfectamente pero yo no voy a dejar que la insultes en mi cara!

\- ¿¡Y a ti qué más te da!?

\- ¡Es mi jodida novia y no vas a decir nada sobre ella! ¡YO estoy enamorada de ESO! - gritó Nanoha, poniéndose de puntillas para mirar fijamente a Yuuno con tanta fuerza que el chico retrocedió un paso, algo asustado. Se repuso al instante, pero la intensidad en la cara de la cobriza era tan insoportable que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

\- Me voy - soltó Yuuno, andando hasta el principio del escenario y cogiendo su abrigo, tirado sobre el suelo - paso de aguantar esto.

\- Tío, estás siendo un capullo - dijo Verossa, adelantándose con el ceño fruncido para poner una mano en el hombro de Nanoha, que parecía una bomba a punto de explotar.

Yuuno se volvió hacia él.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Yo? ¿Yo que soy sincero y digo todo lo que pienso? ¿O vosotros, que os habéis llevado un mes mintiéndome y colaborando con esta... - miró a Nanoha - ...zorra?

Eso era lo último que Fate estaba dispuesta a oír. Podía aguantar insultos sobre ella pero se negaba a que Yuuno dijese algo sobre Nanoha. Lo que él juzgaba de forma totalmente subjetiva era lo que le había salvado la vida. Lo que hacía que se levantase cada día con una sonrisa en la cara. Y no iba a soportar que él ni nadie opinase sobre ello.

Se acercó a Yuuno y lo cogió de la camiseta con fuerza, haciendo que el chico se volviese sorprendido, sin esperar que Fate fuese a reaccionar a sus provocaciones.

\- Como digas algo más sobre Nanoha te voy a partir la puta cara sin importarme una mierda que seas mi mejor amigo - lo dijo tan bajo que el resto de los presentes no pudieron hacer otra cosa sino ver cómo sus labios se movían.

Yuuno la miró primero con miedo y luego se zafó de las manos de la rubia para escupirle con los ojos.

\- ¿En qué te has convertido?

\- ¿En qué coño te has convertido tú, Yuuno? ¿Eres capaz de destruir a todos tus amigos solamente por un berrinche?

El chico apretó los labios, queriendo decir más cosas de las que actualmente podía permitirse, y luego desvió la mirada y apretó el abrigo entre sus enormes manos. Sin mediar una palabra más, salió andando del escenario a grandes zancadas y subió por las escaleras del patio de butacas.

Nadie quiso detenerlo, tan solo esperaron a que sonase el portazo que anunciaba que había desaparecido. Fate estaba tan concentrada en maldecir a Yuuno por sus palabras que había olvidado las ganas que tenía de disculparse con él en persona. Ya no había nada por lo que pedir perdón. Él había borrado todo el arrepentimiento que había estado sintiendo aquellos días.

Silencio.

Notó los brazos de Hayate rodearle por la espalda, aun con la vista clavada en la puerta por la que Yuuno se había ido.

\- Fate-chan… - la oyó decir - por favor... No se lo tengas en cuenta...

Fate apretó sus brazos con sus frías manos.

\- Que le jodan, Hayate. Que le jodan.


	22. Wrong

_**NA: Hohohohohola lectores, muchas gracias por los review y todo el apoyo, se agradece mucho ^.^**_

_**Disfrutad ;) **_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 22: Wrong.**

Tras dos días, Fate seguía sin poder borrar de su mente la escena que había presenciado con su natural actitud sosegada. Cada vez que recordaba la cara de asco de Yuuno y las crueles palabras que habían salido por su boca, apretaba los puños y le rechinaban los dientes de la rabia. En parte, tenía que agradecerle el haberle quitado la culpabilidad de un plumazo, pero el daño y la traición que había sentido aquella tarde era mucho peor que aquel que ella podía hacerse a sí misma.

No habían vuelto a hablar, y estaba contenta con ello. No iba a arrastrarse más por Yuuno y su actitud de niño de cinco años con una rabieta, tenía problemas más importantes en su vida que andar detrás de él pidiéndole perdón.

Habían cerrado el círculo.

Fate le falló, pero ahora Yuuno le había fallado a ella. Nunca antes había podido imaginar que la única persona a la que le había confiado todos sus demonios era capaz de mirarla como a un insecto y de despreciar a los que tenía alrededor por venganza.

Era inmaduro. Y estúpido.

Nanoha tampoco se molestó en hablar más sobre el tema. Yuuno no solamente la había insultado, sino que había fastidiado su teatro momentáneamente, y él poco conocía las maneras de reaccionar de la cobriza. Por mucho que tuviese un caldero hirviendo dentro de ella, sabía que si volvía a verlo le iba a dar una patada en el estómago sin pensárselo dos veces, mucho más impulsiva que su novia.

Los ensayos se habían pospuesto y el orgullo de todos era más grande que sus ganas de tratarse civilizadamente.

Y la tensión se extendía cada vez más como una sábana transparente pero perceptible que los cubría en cada faceta de sus vidas. Habían concertado una reunión amistosa en casa de Arf (la de Nanoha había pasado tristemente a la historia) en tres días, pero había sido un plan impuesto por Hayate y sus incansables esfuerzos porque todo volviese a ser como antes. El lazo que los unía no se había roto, pero Yuuno estaba ahora fuera y todo se había desequilibrado, haciendo que nadie se sintiese cómodo al completo.

No sólo eso. Fate había pensado erróneamente el primer día que la mudanza de Nanoha no sería más que facilidades para ambas, pero se convirtió con rapidez en una persecución gato-ratón constante entre sus padres y ellas. Tenían que estar alerta y no demostrarse excesivo cariño en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese la oscuridad nocturna del cuarto de Fate, a lo que se sumaba además la extraña manía que tenía Meredith con que todas las puertas de la casa estuviesen abiertas.

Olía tanto a pólvora que Nanoha y Fate no tenían que hablar para saber que la madre de la cobriza no era tonta. No tenían razones firmes por las que creer que ella lo sabía, pero había ciertos momentos en los que las miraba de una manera... Sospechosa. Casi tan sospechosa como la mano de Nanoha acariciando la pierna de Fate bajo la mesa el treinta de enero, los tres sentados mientras cenaban en absoluto silencio.

Para su satisfacción, Meredith había desaparecido por una noche y Jail Testarossa era demasiado poco perspicaz como para notar que Nanoha estaba sosteniendo el tenedor con la mano izquierda siendo diestra.

\- Nanoha, ¿qué tal va el teatro? - comentó con voz cordial, llevándose a la boca un trozo pequeño de filete. A Fate le repugnaba el tono dulce que utilizaba cuando hablaba con desconocidos, como si se pusiese una máscara delante de todo el mundo menos de ella.

La cobriza carraspeó, sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Bien, bien - sonrió de lado, sonrojada - Seguimos en ello. Supongo que estará preparado para marzo... Si no nos retrasamos con las tonterías de ciertas personas... - esa última parte la masculló de forma que solo pudo oírla Fate, que rió sin hacer sonido mientras masticaba, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona.

\- ¿Has escrito tú toda la obra?

\- Sí - la cara de Nanoha se iluminó de orgullo - me costó tiempo.

\- Tiene que ser complicado escribir y dirigir una obra de teatro.

\- Bueno, no si tienes un fuerte carácter.

\- Oh - su padre sonrió, ahora con esa mirada sibilina que Fate ya empezaba a echar de menos. La miró de reojo, complacido - Nanoha, ya podrías pegarle algo de eso a Fate.

La cobriza rió, nerviosa, sin atreverse a decir nada más por resultar demasiado impertinente. No necesitaba que Fate le contase nada de su padre para intuir cómo era. Incluso con esa actitud fingida se podría ver que debajo había un hombre de hielo que no había mostrado nunca afecto hacia su hija. El hecho de que conociese bien a la Fate del pasado y a la del presente corroboraba su teoría. Aquel puma invernal había tenido encerrada en angustia a su novia intentando que fuese la máquina que él había pedido.

Y Nanoha no podía decirle a la cara que Fate era perfecta siendo ella misma.

\- Hablando de ti - dijo de pronto su padre, aprovechando el silencio - tenía que comentarte una cosa, y mejor si Nanoha está cerca.

Fate levantó los ojos temblorosa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te he concertado una cita. Dentro de una semana. Con el hijo de un accionista.

El trozo de comida que estaba intentando tragar se atascó en su garganta y Fate tuvo que coger la servilleta para toser, sorprendida por lo frágil que era la calma aquellas semanas. Incluso estando rodeada de problemas, surgían otros de forma imprevista que parecían estar diciéndole "¿creías que no podía ir a peor?". Nanoha la observaba con los ojos como platos, no supo si por lo que acababa de decir su padre o porque Fate estaba doblada sobre sí misma como si fuese a morir de un momento a otro.

Habiendo salido de esa crisis de tos, devolvió una mirada de preocupación a la cobriza, que parecía espantada con la idea de su novia teniendo una cita a ciegas con alguien.

\- ¿Una cita? Pero... No tengo ni idea de quién es - _Y tengo pareja. Y está delante tuya ahora mismo._

Su padre sonrió, levantando las cejas, clasificando con un vistazo la reacción de Fate como exagerada.

\- No se trata de que sepas quién es. El mundo de las empresas es así, Fate - se limpió las comisuras de los labios con su servilleta blanca - que el hijo de mi mayor accionista y tú tengáis una relación forjaría un vínculo que viene bien en mis planes financieros.

\- ¿Y lo que yo piense da exactamente igual?

La respuesta era obvia. Sí. Lo que Fate pensase, sintiese u opinase era algo totalmente innecesario y ridículo. Siempre había sido de esa manera y Jail no iba a cambiarlo por nada. Pero tener a una desconocida delante hizo que ignorase la pregunta, altivo.

\- Su nombre es Tiida - bufó, sintiendo que su máscara cordial le oprimía - y te llevará a un buen restaurante así que espero que te busques un vestido y cambies esas pintas tan masculinas. Seguro que Nanoha puede darte buenos consejos.

\- No quiero ir a ninguna cita, padre - apretó la mandíbula - es mi vida sentimental y solo yo decido sobre ella.

\- Dios, no seas tan emotiva, Fate. Hay veces que no se trata de amor, sino de intereses - siseó él. La frustración estaba ganando terreno, olvidando que Nanoha estaba allí, todavía sin saber cómo entrar al trapo - tener una cita con Tiida nos dará dinero.

\- No me importa el dinero. No estoy interesada en esa persona - Fate le respondió como él solía hacerlo, levantando la barbilla y mirando al resto por encima del hombro con cierto aire de superioridad. No tenía ganas de montar una escena cerca de la cobriza, así que mantuvo las distancias.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? - frunció el ceño.

\- Ya tengo pareja.

Lo dejó caer como si no pasase nada, aun con el cuerpo tenso y rebelde a las palabras de su padre. Nanoha se encogió a su lado. Sentía que la palabra "pareja" llevaba implícito su nombre de alguna manera y que tenía razones por la que sentirse culpable en todo eso. Hubiese sido mejor desaparecer por la puerta, pero sabía que Fate no la hubiese abandonado en un momento como aquél, así que siguió allí hecha una estatua, con el corazón a mil por hora.

Jail Testarossa pestañeó, realmente desconcertado.

\- ¿Tienes pareja?

Y de pronto Fate le sonrió.

\- ¿Tan extraño te parece? ¿Que tu hija, el bicho raro que no sale de casa, tenga pareja?

Sus ojos gritaron que sí pero el personaje que interpretaba tan solo volvió a pestañear, confundido por lo rápido que había perdido el control de la conversación.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

\- No le conoces.

\- Créeme, conozco a todo el mundo.

\- Padre, no le conoces.

Él recuperó la compostura, con sus ojos de felino ofendidos por la confianza con la que su hija rechazaba sus capacidades. Nanoha sabía que Meredith no era la única lagartija en aquella relación de locos, pero se lo callaba. El padre de Fate tenía esa forma extraña de actuar que parecía que te hacía creer que conocías el truco para sorprenderte por la espalda. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

\- Con tal de que no sea Nanoha, a mí me da exactamente igual.

Fate intentó no responder físicamente a eso, pero entrecerró los párpados levemente.

_Justo en la diana._

\- Aun así, sea quien sea... Comprenderá que debes tener una cita de negocios - su padre echó la silla hacia detrás con un chirrido y se levantó, haciendo un ademán a los mayordomos de la puerta para que recogiesen los platos sucios - te prometo que Tiida no intentará nada más que ser elegante. O, al menos, no intentará meterte mano.

Fate se ruborizó a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

\- Que te quede claro que no voy a ir a esa cita.

\- Que paséis una buena noche, chicas - dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras salía de la habitación con largos pasos que hicieron eco contra las paredes. Fate soltó un sonido de rabia y se apoyó en la mesa con los codos, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos y echando los mechones rubios de su pelo hacia atrás.

Notó la mano de Nanoha acariciar su espalda, el único consuelo que le quedaba a esas alturas.

_Por favor, que el destino deje de jugar a los dados con mi vida._

* * *

Presentarse tres días después en casa de Arf fue lo más extraño que había hecho nunca pero irremediablemente divertido. Nada más pasar por la puerta con Nanoha, dos niños pelirrojos que no le llegaban ni a la rodilla la arrollaron buscando llegar al jardín, y ella tuvo que sortearlos con los ojos como platos, intentando aguantar el susto que le acababan de dar. Un tercer pequeño demonio pasó entre Nanoha y Fate cuando los dos primeros ya se habían alejado y sonrió a su novia ampliamente antes de desaparecer en busca de sus hermanos.

\- No sabía que Arf tenía hermanos.

\- Sí, bueno, _hermanos_ \- rió Nanoha, rodando los ojos - son pequeños cachorros. No paran quietos ni un segundo. Me alegra saber que se van a tomar el aire un rato, la última vez que estuve aquí me tiraron una jarra de agua sobre la cabeza.

Fate le miró con las cejas levantadas de preocupación, pero Nanoha estaba sonriendo tan divertida que entendió que los niños no eran para ella un problema. Ni Nanoha ni Fate tenían hermanos pequeños, pero en parte ambas lo agradecían. La vida de Nanoha hubiese sido mucho más complicada de haber tenido que estar pendiente de alguien más que no fuese ella misma, y Fate vivía en un ambiente tan frío que incluir a alguien más inocente en él le hubiese llenado de angustia.

\- ¡Oh! - la voz de Arf sobresaltó a la rubia, que estaba siguiendo a Nanoha a tientas por el recibidor, sin conocer la casa de su amiga. La primera impresión que tuvo fue que no se parecía en nada a la silenciosa pero acogedora casa en la que solían organizar sus reuniones. La de Arf era ruidosa hasta en la soledad. Era como si todo estuviese imbuido de un aura de familia numerosa y alocada - ¿Os han molestado esos enanos? Voy a reñirles si lo han hecho.

Nanoha se lanzó a abrazar a Arf sin dudarlo, y ella tan solo se tambaleó con cara de sorpresa para luego extender una enorme sonrisa por su rostro. Fate pudo notar que Arf estaba extrañada porque su mejor amiga había puesto un muro entre ellas dos desde hacía más de un mes y de pronto lo estaba destruyendo. Al fin y al cabo, todo ese drama había acabado. Eran pareja, todos lo sabían y las apoyaban, y ya no había nada más que hablar.

Le dio algo de pena recordar que Yuuno y ella estaban en la situación contraria, pero su orgullo le hizo rememorar el día del ensayo y volvió a repetirse que era lo mejor para ambos.

\- No les riñas, no han hecho nada malo.

\- _Aún_ \- puntualizó Arf, agarrando a Nanoha de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos - creo que están organizando algo.

\- Bueno, _siempre_ están organizando algo.

\- Pero esta vez huele a huevos, harina y plumas.

Fate tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos, pensando en lo que sería acabar siendo el objetivo de los hermanos de Arf. No podía hacerse a la idea de lo que era vivir así todos los días.

\- No sería la primera vez - respondió Nanoha, meditando - ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos esperaron en la puerta de tu cuarto con dos tartas de chocolate?

\- Oh, sí, estaban deliciosas - rió Arf - una pena que acabasen en nuestras camisetas - dándose cuenta de que Fate estaba apartada a un lado, levantó las cejas mientras sonreía e hizo un gesto con la cabeza - ¿Queréis que vayamos para el salón? Están Chrono y Vice.

\- Sí, claro - Fate le sonrió de vuelta y sintió una chispa de electricidad recorrer su brazo cuando notó los dedos de Nanoha entrelazarse con los suyos. Se le hacía raro todavía poder mostrarlo con naturalidad, teniendo en cuenta que la única relación que había conocido hasta el momento se había basado en el secretismo, pero la euforia tapaba la vergüenza.

Mientras recorrían un pasillo ancho lleno de puertas que llegaba hasta una escalera, Nanoha preguntó:

\- ¿Has invitado a Yuuno?

No tardó mucho en notar el cuerpo de Fate tensarse por simplemente nombrar al chico, pero era necesario. Si se presentaba, tenían que estar preparadas para lo que pudiese suceder. Nanoha estaba luchando por convencerse de que si aparecía mantendría una posición madura y tranquila, aunque una parte de ella le decía "pégale en la nariz si lo ves". Y tampoco tenía ganas de rehacer a Fate tras otro derrumbe innecesario. Llevaba tres días convenciéndola de que escaparían de aquella montaña de problemas, pero era difícil si ni ella misma veía una salida clara.

En unos días su novia tendría una cita con un desconocido mientras ella se tenía que ver obligada a esconder su relación y aguantar los insoportables comentarios de Yuuno, que lentamente iban resquebrajando el grupo que tanto les había costado formar. Nanoha se sentía a cargo de todo ahora que Fate estaba tan cansada como para continuar.

Pero, a la vez, sabía que ambas se veían a sí mismas como el pilar de la otra.

\- Lo he hecho, pero no sé si vendrá - musitó Arf, frunciendo el ceño - y lo he hecho por educación. Ese capullo va a tener que trabajarse volver a ser nuestro amigo.

\- No digas eso - dijo Nanoha, con los labios apretados - yo tengo más ganas que tú de darle una patada en los huevos pero vamos a ser civilizadas.

\- Dios, su reacción el otro día fue tan infantil y vergonzosa - bufó, haciendo que los hombros de Fate se relajasen. Al menos seguía teniéndolos a todos de su parte - incluso me resultó homófobo. Y mira, aguanto lo que sea, pero la homofobia no. A la próxima saco el arco.

\- ¡Arf! - le gritó Nanoha, como si fuese su madre - ¡Creía que habías dejado el arco!

\- ¡Y lo he dejado! Mis padres me lo confiscaron cuando maté al canario del vecino - tanto Fate como la cobriza se volvieron hacia ella, atónitas. Arf se encogió de hombros, mirando de un lado para otro con nerviosismo - ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ese bicho no dejaba de cantar!

Nanoha se llevó la mano que le sobraba a la cara y negó numerosas veces con la cabeza.

\- Por favor, dime que no sientes lo mismo por Yuuno que por el canario.

\- ¡No! - rio Arf, entre enfadada y divertida por la comparación. Empujó la puerta a la que habían llegado tras subir las escaleras, dejando salir un olor a calidez y campo que Fate pocas veces había podido presenciar - ¡Nunca mataría a nadie! - luego levantó una ceja, sonriendo de lado - Pero una flecha en la pierna no mata ¿no?

\- ¡Arf!

\- ¡Vale, vale, mamá! ¡Ha quedado claro! ¡Nada de arcos!

Entrar en el salón de la casa de Arf fue como retroceder seiscientos años y visitar una habitación de la Edad Media. Todo estaba construido en madera, desde los muebles hasta las paredes, y una enorme y suave alfombra roja cubría casi todo el suelo, bastante sobria pero que daba calor con solo mirarla. Era una sala grande, aunque el ya mencionado olor a fuego sobre madera y a espacio rústico juntaba todos los elementos y les daba unidad. Fate nunca se había sentido tan a gusto en un sitio. Era como si pudiese pasarse allí el resto de su vida. Si la casa de Nanoha era agradable, el salón de Arf era como un abrazo psicológico.

Sonrió cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Chrono, que levantó el brazo para saludarlas desde lejos. Estaba sentado en el sofá, recostado en los enormes cojines rojizos que parecían tragarse el delgado y blanco cuerpo del chico. Fate se sobresaltó cuando vio a Nanoha correr hacia donde estaba Chrono y lanzarse sobre él.

\- ¡Me encanta este maldito sofá!

\- ¡Nanoha! - gritó él, intentando no soltar ningún quejido mientras intentaba zafarse del cuerpo de la cobriza - ¡Yo no soy el sofá!

\- Ya, más quisieras tú - rió, mientras se agarraba a la cintura de Chrono y se negaba a moverse de su regazo, haciendo que el chico soltase una carcajada sin parar de moverse para quitársela de encima.

Fate rió y anduvo hasta sentarse en una silla al lado de Vice, que tenía entre las manos una taza con chocolate caliente. El moreno se sorprendió cuando la vio acercarse y le sonrió, su mirada intentando evitar los rojos ojos de ella. Aunque Fate lo considerase un buen amigo, la realidad era que pocas veces habían podido mantener una conversación estando sobrios, quizás por la timidez de ambos. Y lo poco que sabía de él era que le gustaban los videojuegos y tenía una extraña afición por los aviones. Aunque fuese escaso, le contentaba.

La presencia de Vice era tranquilizadora a veces. Resultaba ser el único capaz de mantener un silencio agradable con alguien, el único serio y bondadoso del grupo. Y eso en parte le recordaba a ella misma, así que se sentía en confianza.

\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas, Fate? - sonrió él cuando la rubia se recostó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos, con las quejas de Chrono y la risa de Nanoha de fondo. Arf acababa de huir por la puerta al escuchar el timbre de la casa de nuevo.

\- Bueno, he tenido mejores épocas, pero no estoy mal - le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿y tú?

\- Podría responderte lo mismo - de pronto, suspiró, y sacó a la luz pensamientos que Fate no sabía que tenía - no me gusta lo que está pasando con Yuuno.

Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para entender que Vice estaba hablando sobre ese tema. No es que considerase al chico una especie de ente externo a todo, pero nunca lo había oído comentar sobre algún problema que estuviese sucediendo. Tanto Chrono, como Verossa, como Hayate o Arf, habían participado abiertamente en todo lo que sucedía. Vice tan solo miraba desde fuera e intentaba ayudar a los demás. Escucharlo hablar de eso era perturbador pero, a la vez, reconfortante.

Notó que él levantaba la mirada, pidiendo una respuesta por su parte.

\- S-sí, yo... - Fate cogió aire y luego cerró los ojos, con el ceño fruncido - yo tampoco estoy feliz con todo esto.

\- Sé que él no es así - dijo de pronto, abruptamente - él no es lo que demostró el otro día. Tan solo estaba enfadado, estoy seguro. Tiene esa vena de niño pequeño que no puede controlar. Todos la tenemos.

\- Vice, lo que él dijo...

\- Lo sé. Sé que no tiene excusa - apretó los labios y desvió la mirada - pero es mi amigo. Para mí Nanoha y tú sois muy importantes, pero también él lo es.

\- Yuuno es mi mejor amigo - respondió Fate, por lo bajo, como si no estuviese segura de que podía seguir llamándolo de esa forma - yo no quería que esto sucediese. Le pedí disculpas pero luego se comportó así y...

\- Seguro que sabrá reconocer sus errores, Fate - se llevó la taza de chocolate a los labios y bebió un poco, haciendo que un silencio momentáneo los imbuyese - confío en él.

Fate no quiso responder nada a eso. Muy en el fondo de sí misma, ella también confiaba en que Yuuno se diese cuenta de su equivocación y volviese todo a estar como siempre. Aunque llevaba unos días prometiéndose que nunca más permitiría que le dirigiese la palabra, tenían que dejar de comportarse como dos críos y afrontar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Apretó las manos sobre sus piernas y abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero entonces entraron por la puerta Verossa y Hayate precedidos por Arf. Fate levantó la cabeza y sonrió a su amiga ampliamente, pero la sonrisa no fue devuelta y al instante se extrañó. Verossa también parecía tenso, rascándose el pelo mientras se miraba los zapatos.

Hasta Arf estaba demasiado seria para ser verdad.

Nanoha había parado de molestar a Chrono, tirada sobre el sofá, y se levantó sobre sus codos para mirar la escena con una ceja levantada, sin entender por qué de pronto la situación había pasado a ser bastante poco sostenible.

De detrás del grupo de tres que acababa de llegar apareció Yuuno, dando un paso hacia el lado y haciéndose hueco en la sala hasta colocarse justo delante de ella, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula firme, quizás más deshecho de lo que nadie hubiese esperado. Incluso con esa pose casi militar, era curioso cómo se notaba que había dejado de ser la persona que era siempre para sumirse en celos y tristeza.

Y se mantuvo así durante unos segundos, sin atreverse nadie a decir nada. Fate se preguntó si era la indicada para pedirle que se fuera, porque los ojos verdes de Yuuno estaban taladrándole la frente y le costaba mucho mantener la mirada.

No se movieron.

Estaban como esperando a que alguien hablase.

Y, finalmente, él consiguió hacerlo.

\- Fate, quería hablar contigo - su voz salió mucho más suave de lo que su cara aparentaba querer, pero no se echó para atrás ni con el gesto. La rubia asintió lentamente, sintiendo que el corazón iba a salirle del pecho en cualquier momento. Se dijo que tenía que mantener la calma y la compostura porque esta vez no tenía razones por las que ser compasiva con él. Yuuno se giró hacia Nanoha, que ahora se había sentado sobre el sofá y tenía una cara de gato enfadado que no se calmó ni con los ojos de reproche de Fate - Y contigo también, Nanoha.

Otro silencio.

\- Quería pediros disculpas por lo que os dije el otro día - lo dijo como si hubiese estado ensayando el discurso durante horas, demasiado forzado - no debí haberos insultado.

\- Me llamaste zorra - señaló Nanoha, con los dientes apretados.

\- Ya, lo sé, y lo siento - Yuuno apretó más los puños, como si le costase enormemente aguantar la actitud de Nanoha. Fate entendió que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tragarse su orgullo y pedirles disculpas, pero eso no hizo más que restarle puntos - debí haberlo dicho... De otra manera.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Puta? ¿Guarra? ¿Cerda?

\- Nanoha, ya te he dicho que lo siento.

\- Y no sé por qué pero me resulta insuficiente - de pronto la cobriza se levantó del sofá y puso las manos sobre la mesa, enfrentándose a él como Fate siempre quiso hacerlo. Sin embargo, la rubia bajó los ojos y se negó a observar la escena, que sólo podía recordarle a lo incapaz que era de elegir el bando del orgullo o de la amistad - vienes aquí y te pones delante de mi novia con cara de no sentir nada de lo que dices y esperas que todos te demos la razón ¿no?

\- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarla así?

\- ¿Te molesta? - la cara de Nanoha casi se contrae en una sonrisa, pero se aguantó - Oh, tú puedes ir insultando a la gente pero yo no puedo llamar a una persona "mi novia".

\- Claro que me molesta. Es la razón por la que el grupo está mal.

El silencio que se hizo después de eso fue el más desagradable, sobre todo porque estaban esperando a que Nanoha explotase de un momento a otro con agonía. Era la frase que más podía romper el equilibrio por segunda vez, y se forzó a si misma a mirar atónita la figura de Yuuno, con la boca entreabierta. El chico esta vez tenía los ojos puestos en una agresiva Nanoha que apretaba los dientes.

\- ¿¡La razón por la que el grupo está mal!? ¡Déjame decirte algo Yuuno...! - Nanoha inspiró hondo, intentando contenerse para no gritarle - ¡Estábamos todos perfectamente hasta que tú decidiste convertirte en un imbécil!

\- ¡Nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si hubieseis pensado en lo mejor para todos! - respondió Yuuno en el mismo tono, aflojando sus puños y dejando escapar la ira que aun retenía. Hayate movía la cabeza de un lado para otro en señal de negación por atrás, sabiendo que había sido un error llevarlo a casa de Arf.

\- ¿¡En lo mejor para todos!? ¿¡Que dos personas no estén juntas por ti es lo mejor para todos!?

\- ¡Habéis roto la confianza que tenía con ellos!

\- ¡Nosotros no amenazamos a nadie con un cuchillo para que guardasen el secreto!

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes defender la mentira!?

\- _**¡SILENCIO!**_

Y con ese grito, hasta Fate se sorprendió del torrente de voz que le había salido sin querer. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Yuuno con fuerza. Por primera vez, deseó parecerse a su padre e imponer a simple vista, ser un felino agazapado entre la hierba. La realidad era que Yuuno le conocía tanto como para no temerla, pero sí como para respetarla. Ni siquiera se molestó en mostrar cara de enfado, tan solo permaneció estática ante él, sin expresión en el rostro, queriendo resolver eso antes de que se transformase en una guerra definitiva.

\- Ni yo tenía razones para mentirte ni tú nunca tendrás razones para tratarnos así - lo dijo alto y claro, y por un segundo le pareció que era otra persona la que estaba hablando por ella - si quieres disculparte, adelante. Pero no puedes exigir que aceptemos tus disculpas porque ni siquiera tú te paraste a escuchar las mías. Te lo he dicho ya, Yuuno: tomé una decisión y ahora estoy cargando con las consecuencias. Si las consecuencias son pelear contigo de acuerdo, tampoco es que pueda volver al pasado para cambiar nada. Así que, por favor, deja de comportarte como un niño de tres años y decide si quieres formar parte de esto o quieres buscarte nuevos amigos.

El chico frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza, buscando alguna señal en el resto de los presentes, que parecían estatuas. Solamente Arf miraba con decisión a Fate, orgullosa de lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es eso? ¿Nadie va a querer ser mi amigo si no me llevo bien con ellas?

La voz de Chrono rompió la conversación de tres.

\- Nanoha es mi amiga desde hace años. - dijo con la voz baja pero decidida - Puedo entender que no ha sido clara contigo y que se ha equivocado, pero conozco a esta chica y nunca querría hacer daño a nadie. Así que voy a apoyarla. Y no voy a dejar que nadie la insulte - se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Nanoha, haciendo que la cobriza se volviese para dedicarle una sonrisa afectuosa.

Yuuno iba a responder, pero Verossa lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir nada.

\- Creo que aquí nadie lleva razón pero... La diferencia es que tú estás pidiendo que prohibamos a dos personas que se quieran y ellas no te están prohibiendo nada a ti - se encogió de hombros, alternando entre el gesto de aprobación de Hayate y Yuuno - Tío... Ni Nanoha ni Fate quieren que te vayas. Pero tú quieres que ellas se vayan. Así que yo lo tengo claro.

\- Pero...

\- ¡No! - Arf cortó la primera palabra que el rubio pudo articular - ¡Ellos están siendo demasiado... Objetivos! - bufó, y se acercó unos pasos a Yuuno para mirarle directamente a los ojos - ¡Estás siendo un imbécil! Y estoy un poco cansada de aguantar imbéciles. Dios, ¿qué más te da que estén juntas? Sí, te enrollaste con Nanoha una vez y yo me enrollé con Fate otra pero, joder, supéralo ya. No puedes estar toda la vida dándole vueltas a eso. No puedes tratar a la gente como una mierda y luego pedir que te comprendan porque estás pidiendo algo que no das.

Ni Vice ni Hayate quisieron añadir nada más. No hizo falta. Yuuno bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y apretó las cejas, replanteándose todo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Yo... Tengo que... - sin levantar la cabeza, anduvo con pasos lentos hacia Verossa - Os lo repito, lo siento - añadió al final, aun con voz firme - nunca quise hablaros mal.

Y, sin decir nada más, desapareció por la puerta. La tensión tardó algo más en huir de allí, y Fate seguía de pie en medio de la sala con muchas palabras en la punta de la lengua que no había podido siquiera pronunciar.

Pero ya estaba hecho.

Ya no había nada de lo que arrepentirse. La historia se estaba decidiendo sola, y el único plan que tenía preparado para aquel día era olvidar el drama con sus amigos. Y eso hizo.

* * *

Nanoha no soltó su mano en el camino de vuelta a la mansión y, aunque Fate no dijo nada, mentalmente se lo estaba agradeciendo. La confianza que le aportaba tener a la cobriza a su lado en el silencio de la noche diciéndole todo con caricias en la palma de su mano derecha era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento. Era curioso lo mucho que había cambiado todo y como la persona que más nerviosa le ponía era ahora su motivo de tranquilidad y apoyo. Las cosas habían derivado a buen puerto, se dijo, aunque con más dificultades de las que esperaba.

_¿Es el amor siempre así de complejo?_

Nunca antes se había planteado esa pregunta, pero la afirmación le daba miedo y la negación le resultaba una mentira. Había visto muchas películas románticas durante su vida, aunque ninguna le había resultado realmente interesante. Lo que había sacado en conclusión es que eran meras ilusiones, que el sentimiento que compartían esos dos personajes era tan irreal como deseado por todo ser humano.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella. Acompasando los latidos de su corazón con los pasos de otra persona. Tirando por un precipicio toda su vida solamente por permanecer a su lado. Era confuso, era doloroso y era jodidamente extraño pero le hacía sentir llena. Tan llena que se había dado cuenta de lo vacía que había estado su vida hasta ese momento.

_¿Cómo he podido vivir... sin esto?_

Pero las películas de amor seguían siendo poco acertadas. Una relación no era un cuento de hadas, y eso era algo que tenía muy presente. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a disfrutar de la manera más normal a Nanoha hasta ese instante, y aun así cuando llegasen a casa tendrían que separarse de nuevo y anormalizar más la pareja. Era así. El camino que ambas habían elegido estaba lleno de obstáculos.

_Mi vida siempre ha estado llena de obstáculos. No puedo esperar que de pronto esto fuese coser y cantar._

\- Hace una noche muy bonita - sonrió Nanoha, rompiendo el silencio, mirando al cielo con ese aspecto de niña pequeña y frágil que tanto le fascinaba. Fate la observó sin decir una palabra, ambas sabiendo que no era necesario que ella hablase para que se formulase una respuesta.

_Sí, hace una noche muy bonita_, pensó mientras miraba las escasas estrellas iluminando la oscuridad del universo y una solemne luna distribuyendo rayos blancos que le golpeaban en la cara. Fate sabía que no se trataba del espacio. Ése siempre permanecía igual, inamovible y desconocido para el mundo.

Se trataba un poco más de no tener a nadie alrededor.

De no estar entre los ojos escrutadores que no dejaban de analizarlas y rechazar algo tan simple como lo que compartían. Y, sobre todo, se trataba de que no tenían la necesidad de aprovechar ese momento para besarse y demostrarse todo aquello que guardaban dentro. Era, más bien, un instante de sueño pacífico, un instante de normalidad. Un instante de estar juntas y nada más, de estar presentes y que fuese suficiente. Fate también necesitaba las partes así, las que no había probado de Nanoha.

\- Te quiero - susurró, sin volverse hacia ella, apretando un poco sus dedos. Fue apenas audible, pero sabía que lo había escuchado. Ni siquiera tenía una connotación romántica. Era algo que no dejaba de pensar mientras andaban.

\- ¿Y esa vena cariñosa? - rió la cobriza a su lado, sacándole una sonrisa. Fate la empujó levemente.

\- Aprovéchala al menos.

\- Sabes que yo también te quiero - Nanoha se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego volvió a establecer la distancia prudencial que había sostenido antes unos minutos de perfección.

Llegar a la puerta de casa no era parte de sus planes aquella noche, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban allí. Las verjas negras de hierro gastado que separaban el pequeño patio que precedía a la entrada de la mansión fueron como una sobredosis de realidad y supo que aquella ensoñación había acabado y tenía que volver a tierra firme. Aun así, no separó su mano de la de Nanoha porque no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

_¿Estaré preparada algún día?_

Una ola de incertidumbre la recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el pelo rubio más rebelde de su cabeza. La imposible dependencia que tenía de Nanoha en aquel momento de su vida era algo tan palpable que tuvo que tragar saliva y permanecer demasiado tiempo quieta como una estatua, sin hacer el intento siquiera de mover las piernas para acercarse a la casa. Y la cobriza lo notó, girando la cabeza para mirarla con ojos preocupados.

\- ¿Fate? ¿Ocurre algo?

Claro que ocurría algo.

Ocurría que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a alguien importante a quien perder. Alguien cuya marcha supondría el final de su felicidad y el comienzo de otra época turbia que perduraría años.

¿Quién iba a sacarla del fango entonces? ¿Quién iba a rehacer sus pedazos, si solamente Nanoha con una mirada en un aula llena de gente estúpida había conseguido hacerla sentir vulnerable? ¿Y por qué en ese mismo momento tenía tanto miedo porque se alejase, como si fuese a ocurrir porque algo se lo hubiese dicho al oído?

\- Eh, Fate-chan, me estás asustando - la media sonrisa de Nanoha era demasiado forzada - ¿Es por Yuuno?

La rubia negó con la cabeza lentamente.

\- No es nada - musitó, intentando recrear la sonrisa que acababa de recibir sin muchos resultados - me ha entrado... Pánico, de pronto.

\- ¿Pánico? ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Nanoha eran otra luna para Fate en aquel instante. Le daba pena, en cierto modo, que la cobriza no pudiese llegar a ver nunca todo lo que sentía o lo que suponía para ella. Y por otra parte lo agradecía, ya que a veces le resultaba excesivo incluso a sí misma. Pero era verdad. Nanoha estaba brillando tanto camuflada en la noche que Fate tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para no deslumbrarse.

\- No quiero perderte.

Era raro decir lo que pensaba. Llevaba haciéndolo semanas pero hasta ese segundo no se dio cuenta de lo sincera que había sido desde que se habían besado.

Esta vez la cara de preocupación de Nanoha se transformó en confusión. Permaneció quieta durante un rato, mirando a Fate sin entender, y luego frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de su novia que estaba suelta, apretando ambas con fuerza y forzándola a mirarle de frente.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me vas a perder?

A Fate le estaba costando mucho aguantar la mirada, pero nada más bajar la cabeza Nanoha puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y la volvió a subir, obligándola a continuar.

\- No hay nada por lo que te debas quedar - susurró, poco convencida pero notando el dolor que le causaba decir esas palabras en voz alta. Nanoha se quedó en silencio un rato, pero el halo de decisión no desapareció de sus ojos en ningún momento. Parecía realmente inconforme con lo que Fate acababa de decirle.

\- Hay miles de razones por las que me debo quedar.

Fate suspiró, sonriendo de forma irónica.

\- ¿Cuáles? - era una pregunta retórica, pero Nanoha no dudó ni dos segundos en responderle.

\- En primer lugar - comenzó, con ese aura de orgullo con el que le había hablado a Yuuno en casa de Arf, algo que le hacía increíblemente sexy a los ojos de Fate - eres la mejor jugadora de Mario Kart del mundo - Fate soltó una risa y Nanoha sonrió, feliz por escucharla al fin reír - bueno, eres genial en muchos videojuegos. Además eres preciosa. No, no te rías, Fate. Eres jodidamente preciosa. La primera vez que te vi en clase... - se mordió el labio - ... lo único que pude pensar es que eras la chica más bonita que había visto nunca. Te encanta leer. Eres diferente a todo el mundo que he conocido. Sí, al principio eres tímida, pero lo mejor de ganarse tu confianza es que eres cariñosa con aquellos que se lo merecen y haces sentir al resto como si... - esta vez tuvo que desviar ella los ojos al suelo, avergonzada - como si mereciesen la pena. Sabes cantar. Y también sabes bailar. Dios, no me mires así, te vi en fin de año, tienes unas caderas que... Bueno, eso es otra razón. Tus caderas - Fate levantó una ceja, aguantándose la risa, y Nanoha rodó los ojos - tienes un cuerpo que es un paraíso, lo sabes, lo sé. Eres divertida y eres inteligente. Osea, has sacado todo DIECES, no sabes cómo me quedé cuando vi eso, fue como wow y luego... - se frenó a sí misma y Fate volvió a reír - lo que quiero decir es que tengo infinitas razones por las que estoy enamorada de ti y por las que nunca me alejaría de ti. Y lo digo de verdad porque ahora mismo no estoy segura de si lo que está iluminando todo esto es la luna o tu pelo. Joder, acabas de eclipsar a la luna... ¿eso se puede hacer? - Nanoha apretó las manos, con esos ojos enormes que eran como el cielo para Fate - acabas de eclipsarme a mí.

La mirada que intercambiaron fue mucho más significativa que cualquier cosa que Fate pudiese decir en respuesta. El rubor que recorría las mejillas de Nanoha brilló en la oscuridad y, aun con poca luz, ella tan solo pudo fijarse en las adorables pecas que recorrían su rostro. El miedo que había experimentado se transformó con ese pequeño discurso en seguridad.

Sólo había algo más que hacer, y le dio igual estar delante de la mansión. Le dio igual no esconderse, no ocultarlo, porque Nanoha estaba diciéndole a la cara todo lo bueno que veía en ella y Fate necesitaba parar el tiempo o hacerlo de una vez.

Se soltó de las manos de la cobriza y subió las suyas a la cara de su novia para atraerla y, de la forma más dulce que pudo, besarla sin temor ninguno. Los dedos de Nanoha buscaron la cintura de Fate a tientas, dando palos de ciego, hasta encontrarla y poder pegarse a su cuerpo como si fuesen dos imanes destinados a formar una unidad. Los labios finos de la rubia se ciñeron sobre los de Nanoha, queriendo prolongar el beso todo lo que sus ansias le pidiesen, pero de una manera casi delicada, como si temiese romperla con solo tocarla. Fue un beso tan lento y tan intenso que ninguna de las dos supo cuánto llevaban así, aunque les daba totalmente igual.

Después de días de horrible angustia, Fate se encontraba _bien._

Se encontraba, de hecho, en el único lugar en el que querría estar.

Separarse de Nanoha fue como un apagón inesperado. No tenía ganas de que acabase nunca. No tenía ganas de mirar de un lado para otro, comprobar que nadie las estaba observando, porque sentía que era tan correcto lo que estaba sucediendo que cualquier crítica le hubiese resultado nula.

\- Gracias - sonrió sobre los labios de Nanoha.

\- El amor no se agradece.

El hielo de su corazón se reconstruyó cuando se alejó de ella y no pudieron siquiera volver a cogerse de la mano, cruzando las rejas y acercándose a la puerta de la casa. La mente de Fate seguía dando vueltas, como si aun tuviese los ojos cerrados y estuviese tan metida en el beso que le era imposible saber lo que tenía alrededor, pero avanzó en silencio y con una sonrisa involuntaria hacia la entrada.

Antes de que pudiesen llamar, alguien abrió la puerta.

Eso fue suficiente para que su cerebro despertase, alarmado, repentinamente culpable por lo que acababa de suceder. Esperaba encontrar los ojos enfadados de su padre, pero en su lugar la sonrisa tierna y cálida de Bruno las recibió con extremada educación.

\- Señorita Fate, señorita Nanoha - asintió a ambas, haciendo un ademán con el brazo para que pasasen.

\- Hola, Bruno - Fate notó cierto alivio cuando sus ojos identificaron al hombre de acentuada edad, tranquila al instante. Cuando subió las pequeñas escaleras y entró en la casa, la tensión que experimentó fue la más acusada de su vida.

Meredith, de brazos cruzados y apoyada en el marco de la puerta del comedor, les miraba con expresión severa y aire de cazador. Era una faceta que nunca había visto de aquella repelente mujer, pero supuso que toda actriz tenía una verdadera y terrorífica personalidad. Aquella mujer había elaborado un plan para arrebatarle el dinero y la vida a un hombre, así que la cordialidad y la voz aguda no serían más que una máscara.

Nanoha empalideció al instante. Conocía esa cara.

\- Hija, sube al cuarto.

\- Mamá...

\- He dicho que subas al cuarto.

\- Fate viene conmigo.

\- No, Fate y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla - la sonrisa de asco que se le dibujó en la cara hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda. No quiso deshacerse tan solo por un gesto, así que cerró los puños con fuerza y levantó la barbilla, firme, enfrentándose a su mayor enemiga sin ningún temor aparente.

No podía mostrarse vulnerable. Fuera lo que fuese lo que aquella mujer había visto, su problema principal era su padre. Ella no tendría poder para echarla de casa ni tampoco quería involucrarse en una guerra con Fate porque podría salir perdiendo y las posibilidades negativas no entraban en un plan perfecto.

\- Bruno, puedes retirarte - musitó Fate, con el ceño fruncido.

El mayordomo desapareció por la puerta a paso rápido, demasiado diligente para que su curiosidad le hiciese replantearse la orden. Nanoha, aun así, seguía con la cara blanca al lado de Fate, jugando con sus dedos y negándose a subir las escaleras.

\- Nanoha, te he dicho que te vayas.

\- ¡No me voy a ir!

\- No grites. No quieres despertar a Jail ¿verdad?

No. Era lo que menos querían. Si aquel bloque de hielo había optado por ser un iluso era una suerte para todas.

\- Fate... - Nanoha estaba mirándola entre dudas, pero un ademán de la rubia lo más agradable posible fue suficiente.

\- Nanoha, sube - apretó la mandíbula - yo hablaré con tu madre.

La cobriza alternó entre ella y Meredith durante unos segundos, pero luego obligó a su cuerpo a subir las escaleras con duda hacia la habitación. Se volvió numerosas veces para asegurarse de que Fate no estaba en peligro, pero finalmente desapareció de la escena y solamente quedaron ella, la arpía y el silencio.

\- Bueno, Fate - la risa que salió de su garganta era tan diferente a las que había oído que tuvo que analizarla un segundo, intentando no extrañarse porque sabía que toda su personalidad anterior era una farsa. Aun así, era demasiado chocante - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

\- No creo que tengas que hacer nada, Meredith. O debería decir... ¿Momoko?

La mujer pestañeó, divertida por los rasgos duros que Fate había heredado de su frío padre. Por un segundo sintió pena por la niña que había crecido en un ambiente tan carente de amor y hospitalidad, aunque luego se recordó que su propia familia era la representación absoluta del caos. La compasión se desvaneció junto con el poco interés que desde el principio había sentido hacia Fate, la primera y única hija de un millonario que parecía tener dos dedos de frente.

Aquella chica rubia de espectacular belleza era algo fuera de lo normal. Incluso era tan inusual como para no aprovechar sus bonitos rasgos y ser una descuidada chica de aspecto casi masculino que se fijaba en alguien tan insignificante como la tonta de su hija. Levantó el labio superior, asqueada por lo poco que algunos explotaban sus oportunidades.

Fate, al otro lado de la habitación, se sentía parte de una lucha de gladiadores.

Apretó los labios mientras veía a Meredith acercarse. Incluso su forma de andar era distinta ahora.

\- Tú... Has fastidiado tanto mi plan. Fui tan cautelosa, sin cometer ni un solo fallo... Y de pronto vengo aquí y me encuentro que estás enamorada de mi hija - otra risa escalofriante - es curioso que algo tan estúpido pueda desequilibrar una balanza perfecta.

\- Te oí hablar por teléfono en el cuarto al final del pasillo - Fate estaba intentando no temblar mientras se aproximaba, la personificación de una serpiente mortal a punto de morderle en el cuello - tu plan no era tan perfecto como crees.

Esta vez, la risa de Meredith fue real, fuera de su teatro.

\- ¿De verdad creíste que esa conversación era en serio? Por favor, Fate. Te consideraba más inteligente - extendió un brazo y puso una mano bajo su barbilla como si estuviese jugando con su cara. Fate no movió un músculo, pero no pudo hacer más que pensar en lo diferente que había sido ese roce por parte de Nanoha hacía unos minutos - ¿De verdad crees que yo planearía algo con alguien? Trabajo en solitario. Y no voy gritando en cuartuchos mis operaciones para que niñas curiosas como tú me oigan y vayan corriendo a contárselo a su padre.

Fate apretó los dientes.

_Lo había pensado todo._

\- Necesitaba que él te viese como su hija celosa para echarte de esta casa. Siempre me has parecido astuta, solo con presentarnos ya sabías a lo que venía. Podías suponer un verdadero peligro. Así que quise eliminarte... No era tan difícil, cariño. Tu padre y tú no tenéis ningún lazo irrompible. Pero de pronto vas y... Sacas sobresaliente en las notas. Y la razón es... - desvió sus ojos con rabia hacia las escaleras ... La insolente de Nanoha.

\- Tú le diste su número a mi padre ¿no? - la rabia estaba amontonándose y haciendo colinas dentro de su estómago, pero tuvo que aguantarse. Si hubiese podido pegar a esa mujer en ese instante lo habría hecho. Las consecuencias aparecieron en su mente como recordatorio a modo de flashes y se retuvo. Odiaba que todo encajase como un puzle. Odiaba no haberse dado cuenta antes de las artimañas de aquella mujer.

\- Oh, sí, yo necesitaba que él viese a mi hija como algo positivo. Necesitaba que quisiese que nos fuésemos a vivir aquí, que viese en nosotros una futura familia. Él no es como esos hombres tontos que le dan el dinero a la primera que se acuesta un par de veces con ellos. Necesita estabilidad. Pero... Oh, Jail está tan desesperado por encontrar el amor... - aquella revelación hizo que el nudo de su garganta se acentuase, sintiendo verdadera pena por su padre - le vale cualquier cosa. Es como el resto. Es como tú.

\- Yo no estoy desesperada por...

\- ¿Por Nanoha? - su mano bajó y dio un paso más para acercarse a Fate - ¿Te crees fuerte? ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo tan complejo como lo que hago yo? Nunca me dejé influir por nadie. Y tú... mírate. Acabas de besarla delante de tu casa solo porque lo necesitabas. Has tirado toda tu mentira al suelo por un solo beso que podrías haber conseguido cinco minutos después en tu cama - movió la cabeza de un lado para otro - pobre Fate.

\- No me trates como si fuese estúpida. Hablas como si ser una máquina como tú fuese algo positivo. Y hablas como si tu vida fuese muy diferente a la mía - no quería mostrar emociones con los ojos, no quería que su voz temblase en ningún momento. Un paso de duda y perdería esa lucha por el primer puesto - Estás tan desesperada por el dinero que tienes que esperar a una niña de 19 años en la puerta de su casa para darle una charla sobre dependencias cuando no eres capaz de dejar de chuparle la sangre al resto.

Fue todo muy rápido. Fate escupió las palabras y de pronto el brazo de Meredith la había empujado contra el mueble de la entrada y estaba sobre su garganta, apretándola contra la pequeña mesa y haciendo que respirar se volviese dificultoso. Era algo más alta que Fate y eso no ayudaba nada. Sintió la ira que inundaba sus ojos cuando se inclinó levemente hacia ella, con los dientes apretados, demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Fate puso ambas manos sobre la mesa en un intento desesperado por mantener el equilibrio y apretó los dedos, clavando las uñas en la madera.

\- _Tú_, pequeño insecto, has llenado mi plan de asqueroso y putrefacto amor - esta vez, ni la fachada de pedante ni la fachada de víbora cubrían la identidad de Meredith. Esta vez estaba siendo ella, el monstruo que destruyó a un hombre y lo volvió alcohólico y psicópata - no tenías que enamorarte de Nanoha.

\- No necesito tu permiso para enamorarme de Nanoha - estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban, y eso a Fate le ponía aun más furiosa.

\- Te voy a avisar de algo - su voz era esta vez susurrante, como si de repente sintiese que alguien las observaba - si en algún momento se te pasa por la cabeza decirle a tu padre que tienes una relación con mi hija, voy a encargarme personalmente de destruir tu vida. Y créeme, soy una experta en eso. Si Jail decide que no quiere que estemos más en esta casa porque vosotras tenéis algo... Vas a tener problemas. Muchos problemas.

\- No vas a poder evitar nada de esto. No se trata de Nanoha o de mí. No vas a salirte con la tuya.

\- Oh, querida... Me parece que ya lo he hecho.

Meredith retiró el brazo y, con una última mirada de enfado, se dio la vuelta para empezar a subir con gracia las escaleras. Fate no se paró a mirarla ir, tan solo bajó la cabeza e inspiró profundamente, notando el aire llenar sus pulmones como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía en su vida.

Aún le hervía un caldero por dentro.

Apretó más las manos en la mesa y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar.

_Esto no va a quedar así._


	23. Need you

_**NA: Y aquí un capítulo más, este es el motivo por el cual la historia está en categoría M, avisados quedáis. **_

_**Una vez más gracias por todo el apoyo :) Disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 23: Need you.**

Nanoha subió la cremallera trasera del vestido de Fate lentamente, pero eso no evitó que la rubia se contrajese en una mueca de asco y dejase escapar un quejido mientras notaba la tela ajustarse a su cuerpo hasta dejarla sin respiración. Se preguntó si aquella talla era siquiera sana para alguien, sabiendo que ella era extremadamente delgada y aun así aquello apretaba como si quisiese estrangularla.

\- Deja de ser tan quejica.

\- Es _incómodo_. Parece una serpiente dándome un abrazo.

Oyó a la cobriza reír detrás suya y agradeció estar en el cuarto de baño ante el espejo para poder ver su sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la mano de otra persona. Nanoha llevaba todo el día apagada y seria, como si acabase de suceder una gran desgracia e intentase disimularlo a duras penas, y Fate la comprendía como podía. No quería ni imaginar lo que era sentirse tan en la sombra como para tener que soportar que tu pareja saliese con otras personas delante tuya. Ambas sabían que era lo mejor y que serviría como tapadera definitiva si su padre las veía charlar felices sobre el tema, pero había un paso enorme entre aceptarlo y celebrarlo.

Nanoha estaba mal. Realmente mal. Fate sabía que no se trataba de miedo o de dudas, que no eran celos tontos porque confiaba en ella. Era más bien ser tan nula en la escena como para desaparecer y que nadie lo notase. Era más bien sentirse la persona dentro del armario cuando debería ser la que estuviese metida con ella en la cama.

El suspiro que soltó tras la risa tampoco ayudó.

\- Nanoha... - Fate hizo lo posible por darse la vuelta embutida en aquel traje negro que le había dejado su novia. Habían considerado excesivo el vestido de fin de año y Nanoha lo tomaba como una prenda exclusivamente suya, así que Fate había accedido sin darse cuenta de la diferencia de altura y de caderas que tenían ambas. Para su sorpresa, la cobriza era incluso más delgada que ella.

\- No pasa nada - la sonrisa que le dirigió era insuficiente - estoy bien.

\- No estás bien.

\- Pero no pasa nada.

\- Sí que pasa algo.

\- ¿Vas a negar todo lo que diga?

Fate levantó una ceja, queriendo responder "no" pero sabiendo que eso le quitaría la razón. Nanoha volvió a suspirar, bajando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos en una pose de derrota que la rompió más en dos. Desde que su padre le había propuesto la cita ella se había negado, pero de alguna manera Nanoha estaba convencida de que ir era una buena oportunidad.

Tal y como ella había hecho días antes, Fate puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y alzó su rostro.

\- Sabes que si me dices que no lo haga, no lo haré.

Los ojos lavanda de Nanoha vagaron hacia la derecha, sin querer mantener la mirada.

\- Es necesario que lo hagas.

\- No lo es, Nanoha. Podemos encontrar otra manera de disimularl...

\- Lo es - la cortó, decidida, con esa actitud fuerte que solamente sacaba cuando era directora - Ya oíste a mi madre. Si tu padre se entera...

\- No tengo miedo de tu madre.

\- ¡Pero yo sí! - al notar que lo había dicho demasiado alto, Nanoha miró hacia la puerta preocupada y luego volvió a su estado inicial. Parecía realmente cansada. Fate intentaba que nadie se diese cuenta de que su vida se había vuelto una montaña rusa, pero Nanoha se había rendido a dejarlo estar. Yuuno no les había vuelto a hablar, su padre seguía siendo una cámara de seguridad, Meredith era la presión más insoportable del mundo y el teatro estaba suspendido hasta nueva orden porque uno de los protagonistas había decidido que no quería continuar.

Por un segundo, Fate la miró como si todos esos problemas no fuesen suyos. La miró intentando ayudarla de alguna manera.

\- Fate-chan, no la conoces - Nanoha movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, negando - la he visto arruinar la vida de muchas personas. No puedo permitir que haga eso contigo.

\- No podría. No puede tocarme. No tiene nada que arruinar.

\- ¿No? - la cobriza la miró directamente a las pupilas y por un segundo le recordó tanto a Meredith que dio un paso hacia atrás, chocándose con el lavabo - Si tu padre nos echa de esta casa, ella hará todo lo posible para que yo acabe en el otro lado del planeta y no nos volvamos a ver nunca.

Fate tragó saliva, notando una repentina ansiedad subir por su cuerpo, reptando. La sola idea de separarse de Nanoha era lo único que temía en la vida. Era desagradable saber que aquello que le daba la felicidad también podía quitársela, pero era el riesgo que debía sufrir cualquier persona que amase. Estar en la cuerda floja de la mano de Nanoha era, sin embargo, motivo para alarmarse.

Aun así, se recompuso y agarró una de las manos de su novia, acercándose de nuevo a ella.

\- No dejaría que hiciese eso. Ella no va a poder... Nadie va a poder alejarte de mí - los dedos de Nanoha se entrelazaron entre los suyos y los apretaron levemente, un gesto necesario - Me da igual lo que diga.

La cobriza suspiró, inconforme.

\- Tan sólo... Hagamos todo lo posible para que tu padre no lo sepa. Tengas miedo o no de mi madre... Podemos evitar que eso pase - apretó los labios y subió los ojos para ver a Fate asentir con firmeza.

De pronto, Nanoha miró de un lado para otro con miedo (a pesar de que la puerta estuviese cerrada y no hubiese nadie más en la habitación) para luego ponerse de puntillas y depositar un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios de Fate. Tenían que ser extremadamente cuidadosas si no querían que aquellos gestos supusieran el final de algo.

\- Estás preciosa - susurró, sonriente, mientras repasaba el cuerpo de Fate con las cejas levantadas en símbolo de orgullo - es una pena que no pueda aprovecharme yo de ello.

\- _Puedes_ \- le recordó Fate, con el ceño fruncido - no seas dramática. Volveré antes de lo que esperas. Además, esta noche nuestros padres no están - se sonrojó ante su propia frase, dándose cuenta de la connotación que había adquirido - qui-quiero decir... Que no te dejo rodeada de peligro.

Esta vez, la risa de Nanoha fue baja pero sincera. Sus mejillas también se habían cubierto de un extraño rubor y Fate conocía esa mirada de gato pensativo que tanto la asustaba a veces.

\- Ajam...

\- Eh, ¿en qué estás pensando?

Nanoha volvió a reír, pero la rubia pudo intuir en esa risa el matiz personal que su novia se empeñaba en poner cuando cambiaba drásticamente de personalidad. Quizás su adorable coleta y sus pecas de niña engañasen al resto, pero Fate conocía la parte peligrosa que tenía la cobriza y la disfrutaba a la vez que la temía.

\- En nada, en nada.

\- Nanoha... - levantó una ceja y recibió una mirada divertida de respuesta.

\- Tú tan solo disfruta de la noche - sonrió, alzando una mano para tocar con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de Fate y luego abrir la puerta del baño, andando de forma cantarina como solía hacer cuando tramaba algo. La rubia permaneció allí, confusa, agarrada al lavabo, pero se vio obligada a salir de sus ensoñaciones cuando Meredith se asomó por la puerta.

\- Tu _cita_ \- la mujer se había acostumbrado a deshacer su personalidad falsa delante suya, mostrando ahora el desprecio y la curiosidad sin ningún problema. Dijo la palabra como si la estuviese entrecomillando - está aquí - sus ojos repasaron el vestido de Fate - oh, si hasta te has puesto femenina.

\- Ha sido mi _novia_ la que ha insistido.

\- No la llames así, por favor. No después de hacer tal esfuerzo - a pesar de que aquella arpía le resultase insoportable, Meredith tenía cierto sentido de humor sarcástico que la entretenía. Era lo único en lo que congeniaban, y quizás aprovecharse de ello no era tan malo sabiendo que tenía que convivir con ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Cada vez que hablaban, las chispas y la rivalidad surgían solas.

\- ¿Puedes desaparecer, por favor? Si vas a quedarte más tiempo aquí, al menos enséñame como ser un cliché.

Meredith soltó una risa y se alejó de la puerta pasillo arriba.

\- ¡Pásalo bien, tesoro! - y ahí estaba otra vez su voz tierna y fingida que tanto coraje le daba. Fate apretó los dedos y dejó salir un "aaagggh" antes de huir del baño hacia su cuarto. Bruno estaba subiendo en ese momento por las escaleras y casi tropieza con Nanoha, que andaba distraída leyendo algo en la pantalla de su móvil.

\- Señorita Fate, su...

\- Sí, sí, Tiida está aquí... - dijo mientras rodaba los ojos - lo siento, Bruno, _la hiena_ se te ha adelantado.

Nanoha explotó en una carcajada y nadie supo si era por causas propias o por el comentario de Fate, pero ya daba igual. Todo estaba avecinándose a una velocidad estrepitosa y no tenía ganas de seguir soportando a Meredith. Agradeció al cielo que al volver a casa no fuese a verle la cara de nuevo y aguantar sus cambios de rol.

Entró en su habitación y miró de un lado para otro hasta visualizar su teléfono en la cama. Intentando no tropezarse en los tacones no muy altos que Nanoha le había prestado, alcanzó a coger el móvil y meterlo dentro del bolso que colgaba de la silla de su cuarto.

La cobriza le esperaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

\- Te voy a echar de menos, reina del hielo.

Fate no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, queriendo darle un beso en los labios antes de ir hacia Tiida. Aguantando sus impulsos, acercó sus labios a la frente de Nanoha sin dejar que se esfumase su sonrisa.

\- Y yo a ti, _princesa_.

\- ¿Princesa? - la cogió de los brazos y la apartó de ella un poco, con cara de incomprensión - ¿Tú eres una reina y yo soy una princesa? ¡Me acabas de bajar de categoría!

\- Serás reina cuando te cases conmigo. Hasta entonces, soporta el título con dignidad.

Nanoha se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡No es justo! Yo quiero ser...

El sonido del politono del móvil de Fate interrumpió la frase de la cobriza, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. La rubia tuvo que averiguar cómo se abría el bolso antes de alcanzar el aparato, inexperta con esa clase de utensilios femeninos que tan poco utilizaba. En la pantalla del teléfono apareció un número desconocido y ella se limitó a observarlo.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- No lo sé - colgó la llamada antes de que pudiese pensarlo más, encogiéndose de hombros. Nunca descolgaba cuando no sabía quién le estaba llamando. La única excepción había sido la primera vez que Nanoha la llamó y ahora que la tenía delante no quería saber nada más - seguramente alguna compañía. Puede esperar.

Su novia tampoco dijo nada más. Con un ademán dramático que hizo a Fate reír, la dejó salir de la habitación y andar por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Nanoha no sabía si debía o no acompañarla a conocer a Tiida, pero se guardó la curiosidad y permaneció en el cuarto de Fate, jugando con sus dedos nerviosa. Era simplemente una noche, un chico cualquiera, una cena cualquiera.

Nada iba a salir mal ni eso suponía el final de algo.

Sin embargo, tenía un nudo en el estómago que le hacía replanteárselo todo.

Oyó una voz masculina y educada hablar a lo lejos y luego la brillante y serena voz de Fate y dejó caer su cuerpo, apoyada contra la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo mirando hacia las escaleras con desgana.

\- No se preocupe, señorita Nanoha - la voz de Bruno la sobresaltó, volviendo la cabeza bruscamente para encontrarse con el rostro amable del mayordomo, que le sonreía con tanta ternura que le hizo sentir fuerte - la señorita Fate nunca se ha fijado en nadie excepto en usted.

Y la cara de Nanoha se encendió en un rojo brillante acompañado de una sonrisa enamorada que le hizo olvidar los problemas y planear la vuelta de Fate cuando tan sólo acababa de despedirse de ella.

* * *

Muy a su pesar, Fate tenía que aceptarlo: Tiida era todo un caballero. Estaba acostumbrada a rodearse de chicos cuya prioridad eran los videojuegos y las bromas, así que toparse con un señorito vestido con chaqueta de modales refinados y sonrisa gentil era lo más extraño que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Pero, de alguna manera, aquella forma de comportarse era contagiosa. Se vio a sí misma siendo otra persona completamente diferente a la que había estado dudando en el cuarto de baño, no convencida con el atuendo: una Fate confiada, tranquila y educada se impuso a la imagen natural de la rubia.

¿Era acaso eso una farsa?

Quizás no. Desde pequeña había sido enseñada a comportarse de esa manera pero siempre había intentado evadir esas estúpidas normas de conducta y formar parte de la sociedad de la manera más típica y conocida. Aun así, quedaban en ella ciertas secuelas de lo que fue una infancia solitaria y recta llena de reglas.

En parte, le gustaba ponerlas en práctica. Si hubiese podido eliminar el hecho de que estaba teniendo una cita con un chico, se sentía hasta a gusto.

Y Tiida era excepcionalmente guapo. Medía poco más que ella, pero incluso debajo de ese rígido frac se podía notar que tenía un cuerpo trabajado, y tampoco Fate quiso ignorar su bonita y recta sonrisa. Se preguntó por qué alguien atractivo habría aceptado tener una cita con ella, pudiendo tenerla con cualquier otra chica del mundo.

Poco tardó en descubrirlo.

Tiida la condujo hasta un restaurante caro que no conocía. El trayecto fue sereno y ambos intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero él se concentró en la carretera y dejó correr un apacible silencio que favoreció la comodidad de Fate.

Cuando llegaron, el chico se empeñó en abrirle la puerta y tomarle la mano al salir como si hubiesen retrocedido siglo y medio y el hombre tuviese que seguir cumpliendo esos roles de cortesía tan exagerados. Fate tuvo que aguantar una risa, divertida, sabiendo que en su vida ni siquiera había una personalidad masculina y seguía sin hacerle falta.

Tiida no borró la sonrisa en ningún momento, ya fuese una amplia y cortés o una estática y simple. Parecía que había sido profundamente instruido para hacer eso: llevar a chicas de su edad a cenas lujosas, hablar sobre cosas sin importancia y devolverlas a casa habiendo dado la mejor imagen de sí mismo. Fate no veía nada malo en ello ni tampoco en su actitud, pero debajo de esa fachada tenía que haber algo más. Era imposible creer que Tiida era tan solo un conjunto de buenas formas.

Al fin y al cabo, estaban allí por negocios.

Cuando el maître del restaurante los condujo hasta su mesa, ella observó cautelosa el lugar. Estaba bastante solo, pero en algunas mesas permanecían sentadas parejas silenciosas que charlaban con vestidos caros y pose estudiada, usando un tono de voz tan bajo que Fate pensó que estaban intentando que ni el aire escuchase sus palabras. No solía ir a sitios así (y si había ido, no lo recordaba de aquella manera), pero experimentar la seriedad del lugar era reconfortante.

Reconfortante en el sentido de que no sólo su casa estaba congelada. Había sitios donde la gente congelada iba a charlar sobre sus problemas. Y aquél era uno de ellos.

Tiida le retiró la silla de la mesa y ella asintió con una sonrisa cortés, sentándose. El camarero no tardó en acercarles la carta y desaparecer tras sugerir algún que otro plato que para Fate resultó de importante ayuda, pues tampoco estaba interesada en hojear hasta encontrar algo interesante. Ni siquiera tenía hambre.

\- Bueno - dijo Tiida, carraspeando e incómodo por el silencio por primera vez - veo que mi padre no mentía. La hija del señor Testarossa es realmente bonita.

Quiso disimular torpemente su rubor desviando la mirada, pero eso tan sólo lo acentuó. No estaba acostumbrada a los piropos. Si provenían de Nanoha tenían una connotación cariñosa que consideraba como semi-sincera, pero esas palabras de un desconocido eran raras de oír.

\- Gracias - susurró. No sabía si debía elogiarlo de vuelta o ser modesta, pero la primera opción le parecía demasiado poco ella como para elegirla, así que optó por la segunda - Aunque creo que exageras.

\- No, no lo hago, de verdad - esa fue la primera vez en la que Fate se fijó en que el pelo de Tiida tenía una tonalidad cobriza parecida a la del de Nanoha. Se sonrojó aun más recordando a su novia y no pudo evitar morderse el labio, algo que confundió a Tiida levemente - ¿Tengo algo en la cara...?

\- Oh, no, no - rió ella. _Dios, Fate, tu voz suena diferente. Es como si de pronto fueses una de esas mujeres estiradas de clase alta. Bueno, lo que siempre evitaste ser_ \- Lo siento, tu pelo me recordó a alguien.

\- Ah, ¿sí? - los ojos de Tiida brillaron de curiosidad - ¿Puedo saber a quién?

\- No le conoces - la afirmación era obvia. Ni siquiera ellos se conocían. Aquella cita a ciegas era invención de los padres de ambos y Fate esperaba que Tiida supiera que estaba allí por obligación. Por intereses financieros. No sabía qué clase de unión económica forjaría que ellos cenasen juntos pero lo importante es que su padre no sospechase nada sobre su relación con Nanoha.

\- Quizás sí.

Fate pestañeó.

\- No quiero ser maleducada, pero lo dudo mucho. No nos conocemos de nad...

\- Estudio filología.

Esa frase descentró totalmente a Fate. Era lo que menos esperaba oír.

\- Perdona, estoy confundida.

\- Estoy en tu clase de latín, de hecho. Y en la de Literatura Universal - Tiida se contrajo en una risa elocuente - pero no creo que te hayas dado cuenta. No atiendes mucho a clase ¿no?

Otro pestañeo. Fate estaba luchando enormemente por salir de su confusión y recuperar el aspecto real que había mantenido con prudencia hasta el momento, pero las palabras de Tiida se agolpaban en su mente y estaba intentando recordar si lo había visto antes. Porque aquellas facciones dulces y esa mirada masculina y tranquila no la hubiese olvidado con facilidad. Estaba tan ajena al mundo que había dejado de fijarse en los seres humanos que tenía alrededor.

\- ¿Fate?

\- Sí, sí, lo siento - intentó sonreír sin mucho resultado - No me esperaba que tú... Bueno nunca antes te había... Siento no haberme fijado en ti antes.

\- Oh, no pasa nada - Tiida seguía manteniendo su sonrisa de príncipe. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al camarero cuando volvió a acercarse y depositó las bebidas sobre la mesa de forma grácil, obviando la conversación de ambos - Siempre que te he visto has estado muy ocupada con tus cosas.

_Siempre que te he visto._

Fate había estado convencida hasta ese momento de que era un fantasma cada vez que se presentaba a clase. Ahora que aquel chico agraciado le estaba diciendo eso, empezó a dudar de si era más notable de lo que había creído. Es verdad que sus ojos son de color borgoña y que su forma de vestir era diferente al resto de chicas pero nunca se había imaginado que podía ser el centro de atención de alguien.

De hecho, Tiida no parecía chocado por verla metida en un vestido negro, andando sobre tacones y presumiendo de una personalidad distinta. Tiida era totalmente indiferente a ello.

_Y sabiendo quien soy... ¿Ha accedido a tener una cita conmigo?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el camarero, que les tomó nota con una cordial sonrisa y luego desapareció entre las mesas. Fate ni siquiera supo lo que había pedido. Estaba concentrada en desconcertarse.

\- Y... Me preguntaba por qué... - comenzó, paseando un dedo por la base de su copa.

\- ¿Por qué quise tener una cita contigo?

_El chico no es tonto._

Ni siquiera parecía tonto. Tiida podía tener unas maneras que daban a entender que era todo tapadera, pero no aparentaba ser el típico niño rico que mira al resto por encima del hombro. Al contrario, su actitud le hacía posicionarse por debajo al resto, pero no dejaba de tener esa mirada analítica que estaba comenzando a interesar a Fate.

Asintió.

\- Bueno... ¿Quieres oír la razón oficial o mi propia razón?

Fate levantó las cejas, sorprendida de que hubiese una causa personal.

\- Ambas.

\- Comenzaré por la oficial... - volvió a carraspear y apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos y dando un aspecto de director de empresa que Fate conocía muy bien. Todos los hijos de los amigos de su padre tenían esa faceta - mi padre y tu padre tienen un negocio juntos. Ambos quieren estrechar lazos. Tu padre tiene ciertos socios que no aprueban la unión entre su empresa y la de mi padre. Así que... Nos están utilizando de canal de comunicación. De hecho - sonrió de lado y sacó un folio bien doblado del bolsillo de su frac - esto es un mensaje de mi padre. Para el tuyo.

Fate vaciló un instante entre sí cogerlo o no, pero sus dedos se movilizaron antes que su cerebro y alcanzó la hoja para meterla en su bolso. Desconocía todo eso. Jail Testarossa era tan escueto en sus explicaciones que ni siquiera le había dado el más mínimo detalle sobre lo que estaba pasando. De hecho, Fate no sabía que tenía que hacer de recadera, de punto de encuentro entre dos empresas aquella noche.

\- Tu silencio me indica que no sabías nada de esto.

\- Bueno, sabía que esto era un tema de negocios - sonrió ella, temblorosa, para luego volver a su posición inicial y dejar el bolso en el respaldo de su silla - pero mi padre no es de la clase de hombres que... Hablan con sus hijas de estos temas. Él tan solo me dijo que debía tener una cita contigo por sus intereses con tu familia.

\- Y así es - Tiida se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y sorbió un poco, con actitud risueña - no creo que esto vaya a durar mucho, de todas formas. Tu padre está buscando una manera de romper la conexión con esos socios para fusionar su empresa con la del mío. No sé mucho más que eso, pero me dijeron que serían un par de noches nada más.

Aquello la alivió un poco. Pasar de tener un encuentro momentáneo a ser una paloma mensajera durante un tiempo indefinido era un favor demasiado grande. Un par de citas serían soportables, sobre todo si eran con alguien tan tranquilo y cortés como Tiida. Era curioso, pero sentía un vínculo con el chico que pocas veces había experimentado. Era como si ambos hubiesen vivido en el mismo entorno frívolo y hubiesen sobrevivido a él sin soltar un solo grito, ganadores en sus propias vidas que para el mundo exterior resultaban un tema resuelto.

\- ¿Y tu razón personal?

La sonrisa de Tiida se amplió.

\- Cuando me dijeron que tenía que quedar contigo no lo dudé ni un instante. Hacía tiempo que quería hablarte. Iba a hacerlo cuando te vi salir del examen de Latín, pero te escapaste muy rápido... - Fate frunció el ceño mientras lo escuchaba hablar, sin saber a dónde quería llegar - verás, conoces a una chica que me trae enamorado.

No tuvo que decir nada más. Ella resolvió sola el rompecabezas y cambió su rostro de interés a uno de escarcha en cuestión de segundos.

_No._

\- Eres muy amiga de Nanoha, ¿no?

_Dios mío, chaval. Me la podría follar ahora mismo si quisiera._

Asintió, congelada, bajando levemente los párpados mientras se acercaba la copa a la boca y levantaba una ceja, expectante. El gesto de Tiida cambió de cordialidad a repentino entendimiento, apretando los labios y formando una línea con su boca. Como Fate sospechaba, el chico no era tonto.

\- Creo que he pisado sobre arenas movedizas.

\- Un poco - Fate bebió más de lo que quería, pero era necesario. Tenía que seguir manteniendo esa mirada intimidante para que Tiida se contrajese, arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir. No es que fuese posesiva, pero consideraba que lo suyo era intocable. Y si algo era totalmente suyo era Nanoha.

Aun así, su mente vagaba entre las posibles argumentaciones que podía dar a su actitud. No podía decirle a alguien tan relacionado con su padre que estaba con Nanoha o todo el castillo caería ante sus ojos, sabiendo además lo cuidadosa que estaba siendo la cobriza con respecto al tema. Sin embargo, decir que era tan sólo una amiga ya había quedado fuera de sus opciones. Las amigas no eran así.

\- Nanoha es mi hermana. Mi hermana pequeña.

_Suena convincente. Hermana mayor sobre-protectora que quiere alejar a los pretendientes de su hermana pequeña._

Tiida abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

\- ¿De verdad? No os... No os parecéis en nada.

\- ¿Tú crees? De pequeñas éramos muy parecidas. Luego me teñí - _Fate, tienes las cejas rubias. Deja de mentir tan mal._

El chico tan solo se revolvió en su silla, todavía confuso, encajando las piezas del puzzle. El camarero llegó en aquel momento y puso dos platos sobre la mesa, seguido de un agradable "que aproveche" que fue respondido con una sonrisa por parte de Fate. Cuando se giró para volver a mirar a Tiida, éste parecía haber asimilado la información.

_Hasta los listos se creen cualquier cosa. Hombres..._

\- Entonces tendré que entender que tú no me vas a…

\- ... Ayudar con respecto a Nanoha, no - Fate se estaba recordando a su propia madre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no asimilaba la parte que había heredado de ella, pero la recordaba como la única mujer capaz de dejar con los ojos como platos a Jail Testarossa. Su forma de ser tan solo conocía una excepción: su pequeña hija rubia. Con ella era un manto de cariño. Con el resto, un lobo de nieve - soy muy protectora con ella. No me gusta que los chicos anden siguiéndola.

\- Puedo demostrarte que yo no soy cualquiera - insistió él, llevándose un trozo de comida a la boca - no tengo intenciones de hacerle daño.

\- No se trata de eso. Ella no está... Disponible - Fate masticó la carne, complacida - así que prefiero ahorrarte el disgusto.

Para su sorpresa, Tiida suspiró.

\- Entiendo. Bueno, igualmente intentaré acercarme a ella por otros medios - Fate apretó los dedos alrededor de la cubertería, molesta por lo incansable que era Tiida, pero no quiso alzar la voz al responder.

\- Tiene pareja - dijo de pronto, haciéndose la distraída. Tiida tosió.

\- ¿No acabas de decir que no dejas que los chicos se acerquen a ella?

\- No he dicho que sea un chico.

_Estás hablando más de la cuenta. Cállate, Fate._

\- ¿Nanoha sale con una chica?

\- Y es muy guapa. Exuberante. No creo que puedas hacer nada al respecto.

_Cierra la maldita boca._

\- Nunca la he visto con ninguna chica... De esa manera.

\- No está en la facultad. Es del teatro. Del teatro que organiza Nanoha.

\- Ah, entiendo.

Se hizo un silencio sólo interrumpido por los cubiertos chocando contra los platos y el murmullo de fondo del resto de parejas presentes en el restaurante. Fate no quería mirar hacia arriba y toparse con los ojos de Tiida porque sabía que tenía las mejillas ardiendo y porque mentir nunca le había costado tanto esfuerzo mental. No sabía qué podía decir y qué no porque de una forma u otra traería consecuencias. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo e ir a contarle a Nanoha todo lo que había pasado para que le recordase que era de ella.

De ella y de nadie más.

_Malditos celos, esto es estúpido. Podía simplemente haber actuado normal. Ahora me he metido en un lío diciendo que es mi hermana. ¿Qué pasará si Tiida se acerca a alguien un día y le pregunta sobre...?_

\- Siento haber hecho de esta conversación algo incómodo - se disculpó Tiida torpemente, pasándose una mano por el pelo - pero debo decir que me ha decepcionado mucho saber que Nanoha tiene pareja. Llevo mirándola desde hace meses.

\- Sí, ella tiene ese don natural. Atrae a la gente - aquella era la primera cosa sincera que decía en mucho tiempo y le sentó bien - no te preocupes por esto. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas - _tan solo que te quieres tirar a mi novia y no voy a permitirlo._

\- ¿Qué tal si charlamos sobre literatura? Supongo que te gusta leer - el chico recuperó su natural sonrisa de galán y Fate alzó los hombros, dispuesta a continuar la farsa que parecía tan perfecta al principio.

\- Me encanta. Será un placer.

Y, tras eso, se dejó hacer.

* * *

**(PVN)**

Volvió a echar un vistazo al portátil, que había decidido apagarse tras ciertos minutos estando inactivo. Se mordió el labio. Rodó en la cama. Miró la ventana. Decidió rodar de nuevo. Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca. Recordó que ya no se mordía las uñas. Bajó la mano. Miró el techo. Otra vez el portátil. Se levantó como un torbellino, incómoda por no verlo encendido. Movió el ratón. La pantalla brilló en la oscura habitación y le golpeó en los ojos, haciendo que los entrecerrase. Se mordió el labio, sorprendida por la luminosidad. Tecleó la contraseña del usuario de Fate, la cual no sabía cómo pero había averiguado tras horas de intentos. Comprobó que tenía abierta esa canción en youtube y suspiró, como si estuviese preparada a que la viese desaparecer. Como si le fuese a costar mucho volverla a buscar. Como si fuese a eliminarse de la faz de la tierra solamente porque ella había planeado algo y la necesitaba. Se tranquilizó un poco. Volvió a la cama. Miró el techo.

Así había pasado los últimos cuarenta minutos y estaba volviéndose realmente ansiosa. Muy ansiosa. Más ansiosa de lo que pensaba que estaría y eso aumentaba el nerviosismo y reducía las posibilidades de que todo saliese como lo había planeado.

No era tan difícil.

De hecho, era necesario.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y más lo pensaba, más defectos le veía. Por mucho que se había preocupado porque pareciese oportuno y pertinente, algo no encajaba ahí y quizás era que ella se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

No es que fuese la primera vez.

No es que Nanoha estuviese presenciando el momento culmen de su vida y tuviese que hacer de él una enorme montaña de sentimientos.

_No, ¿verdad?_

Fue entonces cuando oyó un sonido de llaves rompiendo el silencio de la solitaria mansión, solamente ocupada aquella noche por la cobriza. Segundos después, la puerta de la entrada abriéndose con un pequeño chirrido y pasos haciendo eco por las paredes incluso a una distancia tan grande y siendo la casa entera un castillo de hielo. Nanoha tragó saliva. Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa.

Pero tenía que relajarse. Tampoco iba a saber seducir a nadie si no dejaban de temblarle las manos.

_Sé Nanoha. No seas nadie más. Sé la Nanoha que todos conocen_.

El tiempo se detuvo por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando se obligó a levantarse de nuevo de la cama y salir de la habitación, buscando reencontrarse con los ojos borgoña de Fate. Había olvidado lo felina que podía llegar a ser su novia, y casi choca con ella cuando agarró la barandilla de la escalera y se dispuso a bajar, colisionando de pronto con el rostro aterrado de la rubia.

Ambas abrieron los ojos como si acabasen de ver un fantasma y permanecieron quietas durante unos segundos, sin respirar, esperando a que la situación se resolviese por sí sola. Cuando Fate expiró finalmente, Nanoha sonrió en la oscuridad.

\- Dios, Nanoha, me has asustado - susurró, sus palabras perdiéndose en el pasillo, que daba más miedo que nunca. Teniendo en cuenta que Nanoha iba descalza y Fate vestía tacones, la diferencia de altura estaba más pronunciada que nunca, aún en escalones diferentes.

\- Deberías hacer más ruido cuando andas, no sé, como el resto de seres humanos - respondió ella en otro susurro.

Fate se agarró a su brazo de pronto y se inclinó levemente para quitarse uno de sus tacones con un ademán, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando se liberó de tal angustia.

\- Me estaban matando.

\- Aun así estás muy sexy con ellos puestos.

\- No merece la pena, da igual lo sexy que esté.

\- ¿Por qué susurramos? - Nanoha rió en alto, subiendo el tono de voz de una frase a otra y sintiéndose extraña y ruidosa cuando lo hizo - la casa está sola.

\- ¿Bruno se ha ido?

\- Le he dicho que se vaya.

Fate estaba deshaciéndose de su otro zapato cuando subió los ojos para toparse con la mirada juguetona de Nanoha que tan bien conocía. Lo que no sabía es que detrás de esa fachada feliz se escondía un manojo de nervios que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Recordar lo muy concienzudamente que había preparado cada cosa le hacía empalidecer cada segundo. Mantuvo la compostura sin saber muy bien cómo.

\- ¿Le has dicho que se vaya? - esta vez Fate habló en su tono normal, aceptando que de verdad estaban solas en una enorme mansión - ¿Por qué?

\- Oh, no quieras que lo diga en voz alta.

\- Me haría mucha ilusión.

\- Tu ilusión puede irse a tomar por culo.

\- Qué agradable eres, yo también te quiero - la rubia rió y se acercó para posar sus labios sobre los de la cobriza, que no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro cuando volvió a sentir las mariposas que se agolpaban en su estómago cuando Fate la besaba. Lo había echado de menos. No tanto estar con ella como estar a _solas_ con ella, sin que nadie pudiese decirles nada.

No duró mucho. Nanoha dio un paso hacia atrás y la diferencia de escalón hizo que Fate soltase un pequeño grito y ambas tropezasen, agarrándose a la barandilla con fuerza en un intento de mantener el equilibrio. Se miraron a los ojos, asustadas, y luego rompieron en una risa incómoda.

\- Somos demasiado patosas.

\- Puede - la forma en la que Fate se mordió el labio disparó mil cohetes en el cuerpo de Nanoha, que se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

\- No está mal que Bruno se tome una noche libre.

\- Vive aquí.

\- ¡Que se vaya de fiesta! ¡Que disfrute la vida! - levantar los brazos no era la mejor idea par el momento y fue algo de lo que se percató cuando intentó ser tan expresiva como siempre y casi vuelve a caer hacia atrás. Apretó los dedos con miedo.

\- Espera... ¿¡Has echado a Bruno!?

\- ¡No! - su pie buscó a tientas el segundo piso y suspiró internamente cuando lo encontró, agradecida por volver a estar a una distancia prudencial de su novia y del abismo de la escalera. Fate la siguió sin borrar la sorpresa de sus ojos - ¡No lo he echado! Le he dicho que necesitaba la casa para mí.

\- Lo has _echado_ \- puntualizó con ese tono de madre enfadada que le surgía a veces.

\- ¡Él no dijo que no quería irse!

\- ¡Es demasiado servicial para decir eso!

\- Oh, dios, no puedo tener sexo si Bruno está aquí.

Fate paró en seco y Nanoha con ella, sintiendo que un rubor desconocido subía por su cuello y acentuaba sus pecas considerablemente, haciéndola brillar en la oscuridad como si fuese una pegatina fluorescente. Por un instante quiso desaparecer. Las palabras habían salido disparadas por su boca sin que tuviese un modo de pararlas. Era lo que llevaba queriendo insinuar todo ese rato pero no hacía falta decirlo con esa claridad o se rompía la magia con la que quería imbuir a Fate.

Hacerlo parecer algo espontáneo, que había surgido solo.

Y ella acababa de decirlo en voz alta como si hubiese estado espiándola durante días y esperando su oportunidad para llevársela a la cama.

\- Qui-quiero decir que...

\- Nanoha - Fate soltó una carcajada inesperada y luego reanudó su marcha, adelantándola para llegar hasta su habitación. La manera en la que movía las caderas no era ni siquiera legal - no hacía falta que fuese de esa manera.

\- ¡No quería decirlo de esa manera...! - la cobriza apretó los puños, siguiéndola con pasos cortos y sonrojándose aun más cuando Fate le miró con una ceja levantada, dentro de esa personalidad sensual que a veces sacaba a la luz - ¡Sé que así no suena nada apetecible! Bueno, quizás nunca te haya resultado apetecible la idea pero...

La rubia tiró los tacones en el suelo y se dio la vuelta para poner un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Quiero decir que no hace falta que planees nada para que suceda.

Lo había hecho otra vez. Fate se había transformado en una diosa del Olimpo como si fuese algo natural que realizaba cada segundo. Y eso derretía la confianza de Nanoha como si estuviese hecha de chocolate. Ella tan sólo se quedó estática, mirándola a los ojos, notando sus mejillas arder mientras intentaba crear una frase con sentido que no tuviese nada que ver con quitarle la ropa.

_Recupera la situación. Recupérala, Nanoha._

Supuso que era el momento. Que ya no tenía por qué aguantar las ganas que se agolpaban dentro de ella y que llevaba perforándole meses. Agarró la cintura de Fate entre sus manos y empujó su boca para encontrarse con la suya en un choque más fiero de lo que quería pero que expresaba su deseo de la manera más sincera. Fate al principio se mostró confusa, sin esperar una respuesta tan pasional por parte de la cobriza, pero luego cerró los ojos y dejó que un murmullo placentero se perdiese en el beso. Nanoha abrió los labios para dejar pasar la fría lengua de la rubia dentro de su boca y jugar con la suya propia, haciendo que sus manos agarrasen con fuerza la tela del vestido y acercasen más el cuerpo de Fate, queriendo eliminar la poca distancia que había entre ellas.

Un escalofrío le indicó que los dedos exploradores de su novia estaban colándose por debajo de su camiseta y obligándola a soltar su cintura en un choque de brazos, haciendo que Nanoha pasase los suyos alrededor de su cuello y gimiese dentro de su boca, rodeada por un aura demasiado intensa como para retener sus impulsos. Sus manos jugaron con los sedosos mechones rubios de Fate mientras notaba como ésta recorría con sus huellas dactilares su abdomen, al principio de manera suave y luego bajando con sus uñas, arañándole levemente la piel.

Aquello estaba sentándole demasiado mal.

Nanoha llevaba horas planificando ese instante pero en ningún momento había pensado en la goma que suponían las caricias de Fate para su mente. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y no habían hecho más que empezar. Los jadeos de necesidad quebraban el silencio de la habitación y sentía que en cualquier momento le iban a fallar las piernas e iba a chocar con el suelo. Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que visualizó estrellas en la negrura, con un solo nombre repitiéndose al fondo de su cabeza como banda sonora.

Las manos de Fate estaban intentando deshacerse de su camiseta y ella no se negó. Aunque no quería romper el beso, cuando Nanoha notó que la prenda estaba por encima de su sujetador, se separó levemente y deshizo la atadura de sus brazos tras la nuca de la rubia, dejándola escapar durante unos segundos. Sin querer que la vergüenza superase al ansia, ayudó a Fate a quitar su camiseta y la pasó por encima de su pelo, haciendo que su flequillo cobrizo se despeinase y su coleta cayese irregularmente sobre su hombro. No quiso darles tiempo a los dos ojos rojos que estaban repasándola, se lanzó de nuevo a buscar esos labios que hacían desaparecer su alrededor.

Sus manos agarraron ambos lados de la cara de Fate y notó como su novia gemía sobre su boca, agradeciendo con caricias que la camiseta hubiese desaparecido. Sus dedos esta vez subieron por su espalda, haciendo un pequeño camino de sensaciones que le hicieron experimentar otro escalofrío placentero. Nanoha sentía que iba a quedarse sin aire y no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo, pero la lucha por tenerlo todo bajo control la desgastaba. De alguna manera, por mucho que hubiese querido llevar las riendas aquella noche, Fate estaba dominando la situación.

Dominándola a ella.

La hambrienta boca de Nanoha paró un segundo, separándose unos centímetros, y levantó las cejas en señal de disculpa.

\- La canción - susurró. Su voz sonaba lejana y diferente, casi rota, como si llevase años sin hablar - tengo que... - hizo un gesto con las manos para señalar el portátil que no le llevó a ningún lado. Desistiendo, puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de Fate - espera.

La rubia no tuvo ningún problema en verla escapar en sujetador hacia la pantalla, incluso Nanoha pudo jurar que la vio mordiéndose el labio. Teclear de nuevo la contraseña fue una tarea difícil porque no podía evitar sentir los ojos de Fate clavados en su espalda y recordarse que eso estaba sucediendo. Finalmente. Tras miles de intentos fracasados, iba a suceder. Y se sentía tan virgen que quería golpearse contra algo.

Tras dos intentos, la cuenta se desbloqueó y movió el ratón para pinchar sobre la ventana abierta de youtube y darle al play.

Fate abrió los ojos al reconocer la melodía.

\- ¿Muse? ¿Has preparado Muse...?

\- _No_ lo digas así. No he preparado nada - Nanoha se volvió con un dedo levantado, amenazadora - es como siempre me lo imaginé, por eso la busqué.

\- Oh - otra vez esa mirada tentadora que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo como si fuese a devorarla - así que has estado _imaginándolo_.

_Nanoha. Mantén la calma. Nada de taquicardias. Nada de manos temblorosas._

Ambas se volvieron a acercar y se unieron en un beso mucho más lento que el que antes habían compartido con necesidad. Los labios de Fate se movieron alrededor de los suyos como si estuviesen hechos del mismo material y creados para complementarlos, en una mezcla de frío-calor que le hacía estremecer cada segundo.

Sus manos empujaron el delgado cuerpo de su novia contra la cama, queriendo avanzar más rápido de lo que su cabeza le pedía. Por mucho que disfrutase del momento, Nanoha estaba deseando pasar de esos preliminares tan típicos que la calentaban pero no la saciaban al completo. Sabía que Fate nunca había vivido una experiencia como esa, pero la cobriza se había dejado caer durante su vida en diferentes manos ajenas que no le habían hecho sentir más que decepción. Ahora que estaba con la persona a la que quería en el lugar donde quería estar, era su noche. Y necesitaba que comenzase lo antes posible.

Fate cayó sobre la cama sin sonido y Nanoha no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla durante unos segundos allí, tirada, con su pelo rubio despeinado y deseo irradiando por las pupilas, la boca entreabierta y sus labios rojos contrastados con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Si supiese cuánto la amaba. Cuánto habría dado por grabar en su piel aquellos ojos para nunca olvidarlos.

_I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide_

Tardó poco en volver a la acción y dejar que su cuerpo cubriese el de Fate, encajando con el suyo como si fuesen piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Otro gemido más se perdió entre sus labios cuando una de sus piernas se coló entre las de la rubia y apretó levemente. Los dedos de Fate volvieron a su espalda y sus uñas crearon surcos en los laterales de ésta, haciendo a Nanoha jadear del dolor y del placer al mismo tiempo.

_It's cold and loveless. I won't let you be denied._

Fate arqueó la espalda y ella aprovechó el momento para colar sus manos debajo de ella e ir bajando la cremallera del vestido negro que abrazaba sus curvas. Los labios de la rubia bajaron por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello y Nanoha gimió cuando notó los dientes de Fate sobre su piel, combinando con las uñas que seguían arañando su espalda. Nunca había esperado que su novia tuviese esa clase de personalidad en aquellos ámbitos, pero desde que habían comenzado se había sentido irremediablemente inferior a ella. Se suponía que Fate era la inexperta, pero Nanoha no hacía otra cosa que encogerse con cada beso.

_Soothing. I'll make you feel pure._

Sintió la lengua de la rubia subir por su cuello hasta su oreja para luego morder el lóbulo de esta y jadear de la forma más sensual que Nanoha hubiese podido imaginar. Era como si estuviese en su naturaleza. Como si Fate fuese así porque no podía ser de otra manera. Una urgencia que no había experimentado hasta el momento hizo que sus brazos tirasen con fuerza el vestido hacia abajo, haciéndolo resbalar desde los hombros blanquecinos de Fate hasta su vientre.

Nanoha podía dejar eso a la mitad. Quería seguir sintiendo aquellos labios recorrer su cuello pero necesitaba desnudarla. Era lo único que tenía claro. Necesitaba proclamar suya esa pieza de arte indescubierto, lo que para la cobriza era la octava maravilla del mundo. Por un segundo, comprendió a la sociedad y su crítica hacia la ropa que solía vestir Fate. No hacía justicia a su cuerpo. No dejaba ver las delicias que escondía debajo.

_Trust me. You can be sure._

Con un movimiento rápido de sus largas piernas, el vestido de Fate estaba al final de la cama y Nanoha estaba de nuevo buscando sus labios en la oscuridad, aprovechando el momento para volver a colar entre las piernas de la rubia una pierna y presionar.

\- Aaaah... - gimió sobre su boca, temblorosa, con un mechón rubio sobre su rostro que acentuaba más lo despeinada que estaba. Nanoha hubiese fotografiado aquella cara. Pasó a ser la mejor versión de Fate que había conocido hasta el momento.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

No supo en qué momento la rubia estaba desabrochando su sujetador pero lo hizo. Estaba tan pendiente por verla revolverse bajo ella mientras incrementaba el movimiento de su pierna que solo cuando los tirantes se desplomaron de sus brazos se paró a darse cuenta de la agilidad que tenían los dedos de Fate sin siquiera práctica. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, un tirón la desprendió del sujetador y lo tiró al suelo, las manos de Fate subiendo hasta sus pechos y demostrando con un simple gesto lo muy necesitada que estaba.

Necesitada.

Nanoha sonrió en la penumbra.

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

Coló de nuevo sus brazos tras la espalda de Fate deshizo el cierre de su sujetador, dejándolo a un lado de una forma mucho más dulce. El siguiente beso fue cargado de confianza. No supo exactamente por qué pero Nanoha se sentía controlándolo todo. Fate jadeaba bajo ella y repasaba con ansias sus pechos, hundida en la miseria del deseo, mientras que la cobriza bajaba una mano por su abdomen y se proclamaba la reina de la situación.

Se paró un poco antes de meter su mano en la ropa interior, sin saber si aquello supondría una negativa. Fate ni se estaba dando cuenta. Permanecía concentrada en continuar el beso sin desmayarse, y Nanoha bajó un poco más hasta que se le dio tiempo a sorprenderse.

Fate no era tan fría como parecía.

Podía tener la piel helada al tacto, un aspecto blanco y marmóleo, parecer esculpida en hielo...

Pero lo húmeda que estaba fue chocante incluso para Nanoha. Irradiaba calor. No sabía por qué, pero se esperaba menos cooperación por parte del cuerpo de Fate. Había estado aguardando un recibimiento menos... Acogedor. Lo ardiente que estaba entre sus piernas era todo un halago y a la vez desconcertante.

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

Que se parase durante unos segundos no pareció sentarle bien a su novia.

\- Nano... Nanoha... - jadeó sobre su boca.

\- ¿Sí...?

\- No te quedes a-ahí... Joder... - y ante el comentario, los dedos de Nanoha bajaron y no pudo evitar reír un poco, notando como Fate se sonrojaba incluso sin luz apenas. Era una pena que no pudiese disfrutar de aquel paisaje en pleno día, pero no iba a quejarse tras haber llegado tan lejos.

Y, de repente, estaba nerviosa de nuevo. No sabía cómo seguir. No sabía qué iba a ser lo correcto, qué estaba esperando Fate, cuál era el siguiente paso... Las miles de posibilidades se agolparon en su cerebro y no la dejaron pensar durante unos nanosegundos.

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

\- Nanoha... - volvió a decir Fate, cortando el beso - ¿Pasa... pasa algo?

\- ¡No! ¡No pasa nada! - mintió ella. Se mordió el labio - ¿Te puedes creer que estoy nerviosa?

La cobriza observó con cautela como Fate subía una ceja.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

\- Sí, de verdad.

\- Pero si has organizado esto.

\- ¡No lo he organizado! Suena como si hubiese contratado un violinista y...

\- Nanoha, tienes la mano entre mis piernas, ¿podemos dejar la charla para luego?

Y tras asentir, Fate volvió a besarla con tantas ganas que recuperó las ansias de golpe. Avanzó con su mano y coló un dedo entre los labios de la rubia, haciendo que ésta se estremeciese bajo su cuerpo. Sin tiempo a más dudas, continuó hacia abajo y coló el dedo dentro de Fate. Fue lo único que necesitó Nanoha para asegurar que tras esa fachada de escarcha había alguien muy caliente. Muy, _muy_ caliente.

\- Uuummm - susurró sobre sus labios, un gemido demasiado insuficiente para lo que quería recibir Nanoha. Antes de que pudiese dar paso a la decepción, la cobriza dobló el dedo dentro de Fate y presionó su punto g, algo que su novia mostró desconocer cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida y extrañada. Quiso decir algo, pero Nanoha la cortó con otro beso y siguió moviendo su dedo, cada vez más rápido, hasta que Fate incrementó el movimiento de sus caderas y empezó a gemir de verdad, dejando escapar por su garganta los sonidos más irresistibles que Nanoha había escuchado en su vida.

Sin miedo, añadió otro dedo y siguió presionando en la pared interna de Fate con más fuerza, haciendo que la canción fuese acompañada por los sonidos in crecendo que salían de la boca de su novia. Las manos de Fate se agarraron a su espalda con fuerza y sus labios buscaron desesperadamente los de la cobriza, devorándolos como si fuesen a acabarse en algún momento y dejando a Nanoha con una sonrisa de complacencia.

\- D-dios... Nnnn-nanoha... - Fate se mordió el labio intentando volver a ser la chica callada y tímida de siempre, pero era incapaz. Con cada pequeña estocada, se deshacía bajo los dedos de la cobriza. Sus uñas esta vez se hundieron en su piel y crearon reales arañazos en la espalda de Nanoha, que aguantó el dolor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- M-más... Más ra... más rápido...

Y lo intentó. Trató de alcanzar más velocidad pero era casi imposible, su mano le estaba pidiendo un descanso y el cuerpo de Fate estaba manteniéndole tan cerca que no podía apenas moverse. Sin embargo, no era ningún problema. La visión del rostro de la rubia con la boca abierta en un gesto de éxtasis era mejor que nada. Le daba placer solo verla.

Su dedo pulgar empezó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris y eso fue lo único que le faltaba a Fate para alcanzar el clímax. Nanoha no pudo verlo llegar, fue tan intenso y rápido que ella misma se desconcertó cuando notó lo que estaba pasando. Fate echó la cabeza hacia atrás, alejándola de sus labios, y dejó escapar un profundo gemido, seguido de otro aun más alto, mientras sus brazos se tensaban alrededor del cuerpo de Nanoha. Y tras unos segundos de culmen, sus músculos se relajaron y literalmente cayó sobre la cama como si antes hubiese estado sujeta en el aire por algún tipo de magia.

Nanoha frenó el movimiento de sus dedos y los retiró lentamente, acercándose a la boca de Fate para depositar un pequeño beso que su novia recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Esto ha sido...

\- Ha sido, definitivamente - rió la rubia sobre sus labios, todavía jadeando - ahora es _mi_ turno.

No pudo decir nada, Fate ya estaba dando la vuelta a la situación cuando quiso darse cuenta. Y entonces fue cuando Nanoha se dio cuenta de la buena actriz que era, tanto que incluso se planteó si podría haber fingido el orgasmo con tal de dejarla satisfecha. Pasó de ser un pequeño cordero descarriado bajo las caricias de Nanoha a una pantera dominante que la hizo girar hasta que tuvo la cabeza sobre la almohada y sus pechos presionando contra los suyos.

Y eran considerablemente más grandes. Y Nanoha estaba muriendo lento en sus manos.

La canción había acabado pero a ninguna de las dos le importaba. Quiso rodear la espalda de Fate con sus brazos como ella lo había hecho antes pero la rubia se negó, agarrando sus muñecas y subiéndolas a los dos lados de su cabeza, en un gesto de control que Nanoha recibió con un pequeño gemido. Se había sentido a gusto siendo la que mandaba, pero era mucho mejor estar debajo de las curvas de Fate mientras ella recorría sus clavículas con la lengua.

\- F-Fate... - jadeó, sin aire, mordiéndose el labio y deseando que la boca de su novia tapase cualquier frase estúpida que fuese a escapar de su mente. Los dedos de Fate se apretaron pero estaba demasiado concentrada repasando su cuello y bajando. Cuando notó los labios de Fate recorrer sus pechos Nanoha dejó que un gemido inundase la habitación para luego sonrojarse, sintiéndose pequeña bajo un cuerpo ajeno.

Y, oh, los dientes de Fate la mordieron levemente y por un segundo creyó que no hacía falta nada más para que ella sola inundase la habitación. Apretó las piernas e intentó deshacerse de la prisión de sus muñecas pero era imposible. Fate tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Dejó escapar otro jadeo cuando notó una lengua hacer círculos sobre un de sus pechos, rindiéndose al milagro de dejarse hacer.

Ella no lo había planeado así.

Ni siquiera la parte en la que recibía estaba pensada para ser así.

Tenía que imponerse, tenía que volver a ser la que ponía nerviosa, la que le hacía tartamudear. Pero en ese momento era como si la boca de Fate estuviese creándola, tallándola, descubriendo cosas que ni siquiera ella sabía que podía experimentar. Sentía el pulso hasta en la punta de los dedos.

Fate siguió haciendo un camino con sus labios por su estómago, aun manteniendo las esposas espontáneas en las manos de Nanoha. La cobriza había dejado de luchar, pero seguía esperando ser libre en algún instante. Solamente cuando necesitó deshacerse de la ropa interior, Fate soltó sus muñecas y bajó los brazos para colar sus dedos bajo el elástico y bajarla con una mirada... Lujuriosa.

Estaba mirándola.

Podría haberlo hecho sin prestarle atención... Pero Fate estaba mirándola a los ojos como si aquello fuese un juego sexual perfecto y eso calentó aun más a Nanoha, que se moría porque avanzase. Sabía que no podría durar mucho. Meses de espera suponían minutos en la cama, pero siempre les quedaría repetir.

Repetir.

La idea le provocó un escalofrío, que se incrementó cuando Fate bajó su ropa interior y besó la cara interna de sus muslos con tanta dulzura que Nanoha no pudo creer que aquella fuese la primera vez que hacía eso. Parecía una maldita actriz porno. Era como si hubiese estado ensayando para ese momento. Su cuerpo entero estaba posicionado de la manera más atractiva posible, su pelo en un desenfadado sensual, sus gestos eran tranquilos pero llenos de deseo... Nanoha no podía soportarlo.

Su ropa interior cayó a un lado cuando movió las piernas para dejar espacio a Fate, que seguía concentrada en sus muslos. No quería resultar necesitada, pero los preliminares la estaban agotando. Necesitaba sentirlo. Necesitaba la boca de Fate entre sus piernas. Necesitaba gemir su nombre de una maldita vez.

Sus manos corrieron a agarrar el pelo de Fate y la empujaron contra su humedad. Sin ser brusca pero directa. Notó la risa de la rubia sobre ella y luego ya no recordó nada más. Todo se hizo blanco en ese momento.

_Oh dios mío._

Ahora sí que era imposible que Fate hiciese eso por primera vez. Totalmente imposible.

Si alguien pudiese tener un doctorado en sexo oral, ella lo tenía. Lo tenía y se dedicaba a ello profesionalmente todos los días. Su lengua era casi fría, suave, y conocía exactamente la velocidad y el lugar donde tenía que presionar para que la cobriza se desmoronase. Las manos de Fate agarraron sus piernas y Nanoha apretó los dedos alrededor del pelo rubio de su novia mientras notaba los gemidos que salían de su boca retumbar contra las paredes de la habitación.

No podía ver nada. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y solo alcanzaba a visualizar el cabecero de la cama mientras las olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo y notaba la punta de la lengua de Fate rozar su clítoris como si hubiese nacido para eso. Nadie nunca había utilizado esa fuerza y a la vez esa delicadeza. Su mundo entero se concentraba en mantenerse quieta y no mover las caderas ni apretar las piernas por no querer que Fate parase de hacer lo que fuese que estaba haciendo.

\- Aaaahh... Dios... Fate... Jooooder... - y de nuevo sintió la risa de la rubia entre sus piernas, aumentando la velocidad de su lengua conforme los gemidos de Nanoha iban subiendo de volumen.

Como si no fuese suficiente con lo que estaba recibiendo, Fate retiró una de sus manos de los muslos de la cobriza e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella sin vacilar, con más ganas de las que quiso mostrar. Nanoha soltó un gemido demasiado alto para no sentirse avergonzada, y sus dedos tiraron del pelo de Fate sin miedo, mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a hacerse sangrar a sí misma. El dedo de Fate empezó a salir y entrar en ella sin que su lengua parase de hacer maravillas en la superficie, y las piernas de Nanoha estaban prácticamente temblando alrededor del blanco cuerpo de su novia.

Era un nivel que nunca antes había alcanzado. No comprendía cómo no había llegado ya.

Sus caderas empezaban a reaccionar solas y a moverse al compás de los movimientos que Fate estaba maniobrando ahí abajo mientras que ella giraba la cabeza y mordía la almohada intentando que al menos el vecino más cercano no se enterase de sus gemidos de placer.

La sensación fue aumentando hasta que notó que algo reptaba por su interior hasta poseerla completamente y su cuerpo colisionó en un enorme orgasmo con el que fue incapaz de mantenerse callada. Gritó el nombre de Fate mientras sus manos agarraban su cabeza, que no dejaba de mirarla mientras su lengua seguía trabajando insistentemente.

Sólo cuando Nanoha cayó desmoronada sobre la almohada, Fate decidió que era momento de parar y volvió a escalar por su cuerpo de la manera más tranquila que le surgió. Tenía ganas de volver a sentir los labios de Nanoha contra los suyos, pero la cobriza estaba intentando recuperar el aliento y había subido las manos hasta sus ojos en un gesto de desesperación.

Fate se dejó caer sobre ella y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, sonriendo.

\- Esperabas menos de mí, ¿eh?

Nanoha rió nerviosa, aun jadeando.

\- No sé si esperaba... - inspiró - menos de ti... o más de mí... pero sin duda me has ganado.

\- Oh, bueno, no sabía que habíamos terminado.

La cobriza apartó las manos de su cara y levantó las cejas para mirar a Fate, que le sonreía de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué? Todos tenemos un lado sexual.

\- Sí, Fate, pero nadie se esperaría que el tuyo estuviese tan desarrollado.


	24. Light in my life

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 24: Light in my life.**

\- ¿Tanto os estoy pidiendo cuando digo que quiero esta maldita escena completa para hoy? - giró sobre sus talones y lanzó un gruñido al aire, haciendo que los que estaban tras ella se espantasen cuando la vieron volver los ojos hacia ellos. Nanoha no estaba dirigiéndose a nadie en concreto. Estaba tan desesperada por terminar ese trozo del teatro que había desistido totalmente en enfadarse con sus actores. Era mucho más fácil lanzar preguntas retóricas e intimidar de forma general, sumiendo la sala entera en un profundo silencio incómodo que a ella le hacía sentir superior.

Sin embargo, luego llegaban los murmullos.

Y, tras los murmullos, los mismos errores de siempre. Arisa no encajaba su entrada. Verossa era incapaz de aguantar la risa cuando decía el único chiste existente en toda la dramática obra. Chrono y Vice estaban tan absortos en sus conversaciones sobre videojuegos que soltaban las frases a destiempo. Y Fate permanecía estática entre las butacas con cara de asco porque su compañero de escena seguía sin presentarse y no podía mantener una conversación ella sola.

Todo esto junto hacía que la cobriza se llevase las manos a la cabeza y tuviese ganas de gritar.

\- ¿Puedo cambiar la frase? - ofreció Verossa. La sonrisa tonta que se le dibujó en el rostro hizo que Nanoha le mirase con cara de zombie. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado - En serio. Necesito cambiar la frase.

\- ¿Qué cojones te ocurre con esa frase?

\- Es _demasiado_ graciosa.

\- ¡Eres un exagerado! - se oyó a Fate gritar a lo lejos desde la tercera fila, y luego volvió a llevarse una galleta a la boca, como si estuviese en el cine comiendo palomitas.

\- ¿Has oído a mi novia, no? Eres un exagerado.

\- Nanoha, es totalmente en serio, es la frase más graciosa que he oído nunca - Verossa estaba luchando por mostrarse serio mientras lo decía pero se le escapaba la risa entre los dientes. Ella tan sólo levantó una ceja, con más asco que incomprensión - no puedes incluir la palabra "pene" en medio de este drama.

\- Lo que no puedo entender es por qué te hace tanta gracia la palabra "pene" teniendo uno entre las piernas - Nanoha se cruzó de brazos y continuó andando escenario abajo, con ese aire autoritario que tanto le gustaba a Fate pero que poco apreciaban los demás. Quizás fuese porque nunca tenía las fuerzas suficientes para descargarlo sobre ella y actuaba siempre como ente externo que la veía gritar y mandar al resto, pero tenía un toque sensual que la embelesaba. Comer galletas mientras observaba a la cobriza exasperarse era una verdadera maravilla. Incluso a veces agradecía que su actuación estuviese casi cancelada - ¿Podemos volver al principio?

\- ¡Espera! - Arisa avanzó entre los extras - Dime de nuevo cómo tengo que entrar.

Nanoha respondió con un suspiro de desesperación que hizo que Fate aguantase una risa. Era tan divertido verla no poder con su propio cuerpo.

\- Sorprendida. Tienes que entrar sorprendida.

\- ¿Cuánto de sorprendida?

\- Arisa, antes lo has hecho _bien._

\- Tu cara no dice lo mismo.

\- No os fiéis mucho de mi cara ahora - bufó, sentándose en la primera fila y llevándose una mano a la frente - creo que quiero mataros a todos.

\- Te prefería cuando no eras así. Das miedo como directora - añadió Chrono con una sonrisa burlona que lo único que provocó en Nanoha fue más ira. Mirarla a los ojos era suficiente. Estaba echando fuego por dentro.

\- Te voy a decir yo cómo me prefier...

\- Nanoha - la voz de Fate la cortó, tajante, tranquila, serena - ya está.

Y frenó. Ya nadie se sorprendía por el efecto que tenía la rubia sobre ella pero era casi alentador. Cada vez que Nanoha llegaba a su punto máximo de aguante, Fate solamente tenía que abrir la boca y decir su nombre para dejarla callada. Era como si fuese su pastor alemán. Al principio Chrono se había burlado de ello, aunque llegado cierto punto lo agradeció con creces. De hecho, Fate estaba casi segura de que Nanoha la obligaba a ir a cada ensayo para mantenerla a raya. Sin su voz relajándola iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Una sonrisa forzada cubrió el rostro de la cobriza.

\- Bueno, empecemos otra ve...

\- ¡Espera, Nanoha! - dijo de pronto una voz masculina a su espalda que claramente no era su novia.

\- ¿¡Qué coño ocurre ahora!?

Cuando se dio la vuelta, la mandíbula se le descolocó un poco. Al lado suya, en el espacio entre las dos zonas de asientos, se encontraba Yuuno. Estaba vestido con el poco disfraz de Bóreas que habían conseguido durante los primeros ensayos y tenía una mirada de disculpa que le conmovió nada más verlo. Funcionó como una tila para los nervios de Nanoha. No supo si era porque finalmente había vuelto la pieza que le faltaba en ese enorme rompecabezas o porque sus ojos desprendían una calidez que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, pero de pronto toda la furia que llevaba dentro se desarticuló. Había estado haciendo montañas de problemas cada vez que entraba en el teatro por la ausencia de Yuuno. Incluso había llegado al punto de pensar que estaban haciendo la obra por amor al arte, pues sin un actor principal como él no podrían llevarla a cabo.

Verlo ahí, de pie, dispuesto, por primera vez avergonzado por su comportamiento, fue suficiente para que la Nanoha que necesitaba pegarle una patada cada vez que se lo encontraba desapareciese. Apretó los labios y dirigió una mirada a Fate, sorprendida, que le sonrió de lado con las cejas levantadas.

\- Yo... - comenzó Yuuno, miedoso - Quería saber si podía... - se frotó la nuca, sin saber cómo decirlo adecuadamente - Si podía seguir siendo… - todos estaban mirándole y eso no ayudaba nada. Nanoha sabía que no era el momento para una segunda disculpa ni tampoco en qué podría derivar. La última acabó en una desastrosa pelea en casa de Arf y no quería arriesgarse a dar más espectáculo. Suficiente fue aquel ensayo fatálico en el que Yuuno abandonó el teatro por no querer actuar junto a Fate.

La cobriza era, ciertamente, rencorosa. No de la clase de personas que buscan venganza, sino más bien de la clase de personas cuya confianza es difícil de ganar tras haberla perdido. Conocía sus errores, los aceptaba y los enmendaba como podía, pero no iba a perdonar a alguien una falta grave sólo porque ella había cometido otra anteriormente. Eran datos independientes en su cabeza. Fate podía sentir que ahora estaban a la misma altura que él, pero Nanoha lo pesaba en balanzas diferentes.

La actitud de Yuuno había sido nefasta aquellas semanas. Todo el interés inicial que tuvo por el chico (aunque ella sabía que era para llamar la atención de Fate) se había perdido al haberlo visto actuar como un niño pequeño.

Pero no era tan dura. Incluso en su rol de directora no era tan dura.

Estaba allí y estaba revolviéndose el pelo como un loco, buscando las palabras para proponer su vuelta y ella no tenía derecho alguno para negárselo. Nanoha podía ser profundamente sincera y decir todo aquello que sentía sin reparos y no por eso ser la persona más intransigente del mundo. Además, le necesitaba. La obra no podía salir adelante sin él.

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, ella hizo un ademán para señalar el escenario con su cabeza.

\- Venga. Segundo cuadro del acto tercero. Hablas un par de veces - la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Yuuno no podía pagarse ni con oro - Y quítate esa pajarita, por favor. Te queda fatal.

El rubio se sonrojó levemente y con un tirón se deshizo del accesorio, metiéndoselo con manos temblorosas en los bolsillos. El Yuuno de siempre.

\- Gracias - susurró, juntando ambas manos como si estuviese haciendo un saludo oriental, y Nanoha soltó una risa para luego señalarle con urgencia el escenario.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No puedo esperarte más! - mientras Yuuno subía y se colocaba en su sitio, Nanoha volvió a echar un vistazo al guión que tenía entre las manos y subió la mirada, ahora mucho más tranquila porque las cosas volvían a encajar. No solo el teatro, sino su grupo de amigos. Quiso decir algo, pero la mirada se le perdió cuando vio a Vice acercarse a Yuuno y estrecharle entre sus brazos de la forma más cariñosa posible. Se le dibujó una sonrisa atontada en la cara de forma involuntaria - ¡Desde el principio! ¡No me falléis esta vez!

Todos comenzaron a decir sus frases con especial deleite, incluso aquellos que no formaban parte de la pequeña pandilla. Era como si supiesen que algo se había arreglado, un jarrón roto que habían pegado trocito a trocito con esfuerzo.

No hizo falta ninguna palabra. Por muy desagradable que hubiese sido, Yuuno estaba perdonado. Se había presentado al ensayo y había actuado como siempre, sin reproche en los ojos. Quizás hubiese esperanza en todos, al fin y al cabo. Quizás aquellos que iban errando por la vida solo necesitasen un leve empujón para encaminarse hacia su destino.

Notó la presencia de la rubia a su lado, como un fantasma, los ojos rojo vino repasando la actuación forzada de Arisa y su entrada triunfal que tan poco les convencía. Ni siquiera se paró a mirarla, pero le ofreció una galleta con un ademán y se sonrió a sí misma como si estuviese dirigiéndole esa sonrisa a Nanoha.

\- Esto hay que celebrarlo - susurró la cobriza, metiendo una mano en el paquete de galletas y llevándose una a la boca. Fate le miró de reojo.

\- Nanoha, por favor. Necesito dormir. Al menos hoy.

\- Oooooh - intentó que su queja no sonase muy alto para no interrumpir lo que estaba sucediendo en el escenario - ¡sólo uno! bueno, quizás dos. ¿Tres? ¿Tres te parece bien?

\- ¿Qué me das a cambio?

Nanoha rodó los ojos, aguantando una risa de autosuficiencia.

\- Una tarta de chocolate. Para cenar. La compro cuando salgamos.

Y sin volverse aun, Fate extendió una mano para firmar el acuerdo.

\- Trato hecho, tres orgasmos por una tarta.

Nanoha la estrechó mientras mordía la galleta de nuevo.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta nuestra relación?

\- Lo llevas diciendo todos los días desde que hemos incluido el sexo en ella.

La cobriza sonrió complacida, intentando evitar el rubor que le cubría las mejillas. Se había estado preguntando fervientemente por qué no había llegado a ese punto con Fate antes. Era verdad que hasta hacía una semana no habían podido tener un momento a solas que fuese tan especial como para conquistar algo, pero por alguna razón le parecía estúpido todo el tiempo gastado en intentos que no habían llegado a nada. Descubrir la faceta sexual de alguien era toda una aventura. Puede que fuese porque Nanoha había estado con personas que no cambiaban mucho cuando se metían bajo las sábanas, pero la segunda personalidad de Fate le fascinaba.

La escena acabó en aquel momento y todos miraron a la directora buscando algún signo de aprobación. Si no hubiese estado sumida en sus pensamientos lascivos, Nanoha hubiese mirado con reproche a Arisa y le hubiese vuelto a repetir que dejase de sobreactuar. Pero la imagen de Fate desnuda en su cabeza nublaba lo demás.

\- ¿Y...? - se atrevió finalmente Verossa, buscando algún comentario.

Nanoha sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos de forma exagerada, obligada a volver a la realidad.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Muy bien! - carraspeó - Muy bien, muy bien. Veo que lo habéis pillado.

Fate a su lado tuvo que ponerse una mano sobre la boca para evitar una pequeña risa, divertida por lo fácil que era distraer a Nanoha si se trataba de sexo. Aunque era la más experimentada de las dos, la cobriza siempre acababa siendo la que se rendía a su exuberancia. Y eso le subía la autoestima de una manera u otra.

\- ¿Seguro...? - Chrono miró de reojo a Arisa, no muy convencido de su interpretación - ¿No hay nada que quieras... Mejorar?

Nanoha frunció el ceño, repentinamente ofendida.

\- ¡Hace cinco minutos estabais quejándoos de mi mal genio y ahora queréis que os pida más! ¡No os entiendo, de verdad! - se levantó y sacudió su sudadera con una pose digna. Seguía ruborizada y por mucho que intentase disimularlo con su actitud, Fate a su lado sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Era tan gracioso ver a Nanoha siendo ella.

\- Vale, vale... - respondió Chrono, temiendo que le lanzase algo a la cabeza. Nanoha tan solo revolvió su guión, aun con fuerza en sus gestos, y repasó con los ojos las frases que acababan de decir.

\- De acuerdo, chicos, podéis iros a casa. Todos excepto Yuuno y Fate. Vamos a ensayar la última escena, ahora que Bóreas se ha dignado a aparecer - no quería sonar del todo borde así que levantó la mirada y guiñó un ojo al chico, que no parecía dispuesto a desalentarse dijera lo que dijese.

A Fate no le hizo gracia la idea de la última escena. Conocía demasiado bien a su novia y el tono de su voz delataba muchas cosas.

El resto de los presentes fueron recogiendo sus cosas mientras charlaban, joviales a pesar de haber sufrido la ira de Nanoha durante toda la tarde. El elenco en sí había desarrollado un vínculo único e irrompible que solamente surgía cuando estaban juntos en el escenario. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera conocían sus nombres pero se saludaban afectuosamente cada vez que coincidían en el teatro. Verossa bajó las escaleras mientras charlaba con Arisa de algo y Chrono se entretuvo con algunos chicos al fondo, gastando bromas que para Fate eran imposibles de oír a tal distancia. Aun así, se sentía feliz por formar parte de algo. Era verdad que había llegado a un punto en su vida en el que era un tanto por ciento de muchas cosas, pero la obra en concreto le inspiraba cosas que otros quehaceres pocas veces sacaban a la luz.

Pasados diez minutos tan solo estaba Vice en la sala, charlando con Yuuno con una amplia sonrisa. Fate los miraba en silencio. Recordó el momento en casa de Arf cuando estaba hablando con su amigo y se dio cuenta de lo profundamente dolido que estaba por la marcha de Yuuno. Verlo ahí, volviendo a ser el de antes, seguro que hacía sentir mejor a Vice. Su sonrisa se agrandó sola.

Nanoha estaba ocupada en quitar algunos elementos de la escena para empezar a ensayar los tres ese gran número final que tanto miedo le daba a Fate. Se mordió el labio mientras la observaba intentar mover un enorme baúl en medio del escenario con sus delgados brazos y una cara de esfuerzo que no podía ser expresada con otra palabra que no fuese adorable.

Apoyó un codo sobre el reposabrazos y recostó la cabeza sobre su mano, sin querer eliminar la expresión de enamorada de su rostro.

_Esta estúpida cobriza es perfecta hasta moviendo baúles._

No se dio cuenta de que Vice había desaparecido hasta pasado un rato, cuando Yuuno había cogido el objeto entre sus enormes manos y lo había llevado aparte, con una jadeante Nanoha a su lado intentando recomponer su orgullo.

\- Podía yo sola, gracias.

\- Sí, lo que tú digas - rió el rubio mirándola de reojo, y Nanoha tan solo se cruzó de brazos con la expresión de autoridad en la cara.

\- ¿Cuestionas mi fuerza?

\- ¿Yo? No. El baúl la cuestiona.

\- El baúl está feliz conmigo y me respeta - bufó, desviando la mirada.

\- Nanoha, no digo que seas débil - Yuuno dejó sobre el suelo el cachivache y se frotó las manos, satisfecho. Luego volvió sobre sus pasos al centro del escenario - es una cuestión de peso. Debes pesar lo mismo que una hormiga.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Oye, peso mucho! ¡Peso más que tu madre!

\- Oh, creo que no has visto a mi madre - el chico soltó una carcajada y Nanoha se sonrojó de nuevo. Fate decidió unirse a la conversación, levantándose por primera vez desde que había llegado y acercándose a ellos.

\- No creo que sea buena idea meterte con su fuerza, Yuuno - rió - es capaz de pegar muy fuerte si quiere.

\- No te creo - bromeó él, su mirada danzando entre la mueca divertida de Fate y la cara de rabieta de Nanoha.

\- ¡Yuuno...!

\- De verdad - la rubia había cogido de la muñeca a Nanoha antes de que la pequeña chinche enfadada se lanzase encima de él - puede ser muy peligrosa.

De nuevo, el carácter tempestuoso de la cobriza fue a menos con el más mínimo roce por parte de Fate, y volvió a su estado inicial para cruzarse de brazos y entrecerrar los ojos.

\- Soy una mujer poderosa.

\- Lo eres - Fate miró a Yuuno de reojo - dile que lo es.

\- Lo eres, lo eres - respondió rápidamente el chico, nervioso tras haber visto pasar su vida delante de sus narices cuando Nanoha había alzado el puño y se había dirigido hacia él con decisión. Quizás no fuese a causarle ningún daño aquella pequeña mano apretada, pero los ojos furiosos que le habían mirado le intimidaban como para aceptar su derrota.

\- Y ahora - continuó Nanoha, como si no hubiese pasado nada - quiero que empecemos a ensayar la _canción._

\- ¿¡La qué!? - dijeron Fate y Yuuno al unísono, volviéndose hacia ella como si acabase de decir la cosa más horrible del universo. La cobriza permaneció en sus quince, continuando con su personalidad de directora, pero se tuvo que reír un poco cuando los vio intercambiar una mirada de incredulidad.

\- Hombre, teniendo en cuenta vuestro talento, creo que deberíamos añadir un toque musical a esto.

\- Espera, yo no sabía que...

\- ¡Fate! - Nanoha se volvió hacia ella de tal forma que la rubia se encogió en su sitio, acobardada. Era como si interpretase el papel de novia y madre al mismo tiempo - ¡Me prometiste que cantarías!

\- No sabía que iba a ser como cierre. Suena demasiado...

\- ... ¿Exagerado? - aventuró Yuuno. Fate asintió veloz.

\- Me encanta esa palabra.

\- ¡Dejad de cuchichear! - bramó Nanoha - Vamos a terminar la obra como dios manda. Por eso vais a hacer el dueto más épico que se haya interpretado nunca.

Tanto Fate como Yuuno sintieron un escalofrío subir por sus espaldas solo con imaginar un teatro lleno de gente mirándoles mientras intentaban no soltar ningún gallo. A eso había que sumarle incómodos disfraces de época, la tensión de la primera vez y el cansancio de haber estado hablando durante una hora entera. Por mucho que supiesen desconectar cuando subían al escenario, aquello era otro nivel de profesionalidad.

\- ¿Y cuál canción se supone que vamos a cantar? - susurró Yuuno tras una pausa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Nanoha.

\- Total eclipse of the heart.

* * *

Meredith tenía de nuevo la máscara puesta y extrañamente le fastidiaba más que su desagradable conducta natural. No había nada que odiase más Fate que las miradas subjetivas que le lanzaba durante cada cena, como si estuviese amenazándola con puñales en las pupilas. Y si había algo que la desesperaba incluso por encima de eso era que variaba de una actitud a otra dependiendo de si estaba su padre o no mirando y eso la confundía. La mareaba. Nunca sabía qué hacer o qué decir porque nada más Jail Testarossa bajase la cabeza hacia su plato, una sonrisa felina recorrería la cara de Meredith como con sorna y a ella le herviría el interior de rabia.

Aquella noche todo estaba más calmado de lo usual.

Nanoha se había colocado al otro lado de la mesa por primera vez y compartían un perfecto silencio, mientras Fate notaba la pierna de la cobriza acariciar la suya. Podrían estar jugándose la vida entera, pero la adrenalina valía la pena. Si hubiese podido buscar la manera de besar a su novia en aquel momento tan rápido como para que su padre no se diese cuenta, lo habría hecho. Solo por la emoción del momento.

La rubia levantó los ojos y se mordió el labio.

Sabía lo que significaban esos ojos lavanda, esas cejas alzadas, esa mirada casi carnívora. Nanoha era descifrable por cualquiera.

Meredith tosió de pronto, haciéndose notar. Fate tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, porque nada le hacía más feliz que poner incómoda a aquella mujer. Pocas eran las veces en las que ella era el gato y Meredith el ratón. Y aprovecharlas era una delicia.

\- Estoy tan llena que esta noche creo que no voy a dormir _nada_ \- comentó de pronto. Miró de reojo a su padre, que estaba demasiado concentrado en su teléfono como para hacer caso a su comentario casual. Meredith tensó el cuerpo pero no dijo nada - ¿Y tú, Nanoha?

La cobriza intentó no reír mientras se llevaba el vaso de agua a la boca.

\- Oh, yo tampoco creo que duerma _nada_ hoy.

Meredith seguía en silencio. Había empezado a cortar el pescado con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que su cuchillo rechinase contra la superficie del plato. Fate apretó los labios, riéndose por dentro demasiado fuerte.

\- Oye, ¿no has notado últimamente que la cama está como que... rota?

\- Sí, bueno, está _cayéndose a trozos_ \- respondió Nanoha, rodando los ojos - me pregunto por qué será.

\- No sé, quizás ha habido mucho movimiento sobre ella últimamente.

\- Chicas - Meredith levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa cordial y nerviosa, apretando los dientes tanto que Fate se sintió satisfecha con su hazaña - ¿Habéis oído la noticia esa sobre la madrastra que asesinó a dos adolescentes el otro día? Por si os suena de algo.

Nanoha bajó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, dirigiendo miraditas a Fate y volviendo a rozar su pierna contra la de la rubia bajo la mesa. Ella tan solo volvió a beber agua en un intento desesperado por no llamar la atención de su padre mientras trataban de enfadar a Meredith en medio de la cena.

La vida se había vuelto todo un pasatiempo.

\- ¿Cuántos años de cárcel le van a tocar a esa madrastra? Es que puede que merezca la pena.

\- Fate, cariño, deberías cerrar la boca - siseó de vuelta.

\- Eso, Fate, cierra la boca. Ya la abrirás luego - Nanoha lo dijo en alto como si estuviese comentando qué tiempo hacía aquel invierno. Meredith casi se atraganta con el trozo de pescado que tenía en la boca cuando oyó aquella frase. Y Fate no aguantó más. Explotó en una carcajada y tuvo que llevarse las manos al estómago porque no sabía si sería capaz de dejar de reír tras ver a aquella mujer ahogarse en su propia saliva.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Jail Testarossa levantó la mirada del móvil y dirigió una mirada confundida a las tres. Nanoha se encogió de hombros.

\- Mi madre, que cuenta unos chistes fabulosos.

El padre de Fate levantó las cejas, risueño.

\- ¿Puedo oírlo yo también?

\- Mejor que no, Jail - Meredith sonó más grave de lo que quería tras atragantarse. Carraspeó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír ante él como si no hubiese ocurrido nada - Este par están hoy muy divertidas.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué es divertido?

\- ¡Nanoha! ¡Ya! - respondió su madre dejando caer sus cubiertos de nuevo sobre el plato con un ruido sordo, desesperada. Fate estaba intentando recomponerse tras el ataque de risa que le había dado, pero el vientre le dolía de contraerse y cada vez que lo recordaba le volvía a surgir. La cobriza sonrió ampliamente, de nuevo con esa cara de niña que podía derretir glaciares, como si aquel fuese el mejor juego que había probado nunca.

La rubia se recompuso cuando todos volvieron a sus platos en silencio, aunque Jail Testarossa seguía interesado en el jaleo que se había ocasionado con sólo unas palabras.

\- Me alegra ver lo bien que os lleváis las tres - se llevó una patata a la boca, resuelto, como si él fuese la causa de que los planetas se hubiesen alineado y estuviesen sentados los cuatro a la mesa aquella noche.

\- No lo digas muy alto...

\- ¿Qué dices, Fate?

\- Oh, nada, nada. Tonterías mías.

Su padre le miró atentamente un rato, no muy convencido, sabiendo que si había algo que todavía le resultaba fuera de lugar era ella. Por muy buenas calificaciones que hubiese sacado y por muy buena actitud que tuviese al lado de su nueva pareja, había demasiadas cosas de Fate que no le encajaban. Esa mirada de semi-desprecio le heló, haciendo que la sonrisa de diversión se esfumase de sus labios y concentrándose de nuevo en la cena. Incluso siendo lo que él quería que fuese se sentía insuficiente.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué tal fue la cita con Tiida? - dijo, de pronto, recuperando el tono jovial que mantenía desde que Meredith existía. Era como si su padre hubiese sido suplantado por el peor actor del mundo. Fate se guardó un suspiro.

\- Bien. Es un buen chico - _y se quiere ligar a mi novia._

\- Te lo dije. Educado. Con dinero. Guapo. No sé qué puedes estar viendo en otra persona que no veas en él - era como si tuviese unas ganas tremendas de participar en un ámbito de su vida que no le correspondía. Ella tan solo permaneció callada. Meredith estaba delante y por alguna razón se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Cualquier comentario que hiciese podría ser utilizado en su contra.

Jail Testarossa la observó un rato y luego desvió la mirada de nuevo, sin sorprenderse porque la Fate risueña hubiese vuelto a esfumarse ante sus ojos.

\- Cariño, deberías replanteártelo - la dulzona voz de Meredith le taladró los oídos. Una mano de fingido cariño se posó sobre su hombro - quizás sea un buen partido.

_Oh, no. No me la devuelvas ahora._

\- No estoy interesada en Tiida - respondió ella, escueta.

\- Podría servirme de mucho que lo estuvieses - añadió su padre, como si aquella frase fuese a solucionar cualquier cuestión - los intereses de mi empresa...

\- Me dan igual tus intereses - le interrumpió Fate - mi vida sentimental no entra dentro de tu jodida empresa.

\- Cuida esa boca - Jail había fruncido el ceño y le miraba de manera severa. Ella tan solo rezaba porque descargase de una vez su ira y le mostrase al resto de lo que era capaz. Las frases hirientes que podían salir de su boca. Su carácter insoportable que alejó una vez a una mujer para siempre.

\- Cielo, Tiida podría ser un buen novio para ti.

Fate se volvió hacia Meredith con ira en los ojos.

\- Yo ya tengo novia.

Aquello fue suficiente. Los ojos de la arpía se abrieron de par en par como si acabase de soltar el dato más sorprenderte del mundo, aunque detrás de ello vio incredulidad y enfado. Su rostro en sí era una enorme farsa. No quiso girarse para ver a su padre porque sabría que lo encontraría desencajado en su silla. Acababa de salir del armario como si fuese algo que hiciese cada día y quería tomarlo con la mayor naturalidad posible. Esconder tantas emociones era difícil, pero aun más aguantar a dos personas intentando manipular su vida.

Nanoha, al otro lado de la mesa, permanecía estática como una estatua.

\- ¿Has dicho...? Tienes que haberte equivocado...

\- Padre - Fate le miró de reojo, sin atreverse a plantarle cara - soy lesbiana. Así que, por favor, deja de concertarme citas con los hijos de tus amigos.

Jail Testarossa abrió y cerró la boca múltiples veces. De repente, volvió la cabeza y miró a Nanoha con el ceño fruncido, como si pudiese adivinarlo todo tan solo con esa revelación. La cobriza quería no mostrar nada con su expresión, pero el miedo que le daba la cara de aquel hombre en ese momento se traslució en sus facciones. En general, estaba asustada por todo lo que se avecinaba. Y por el hecho de que de pronto hubiese pasado a ser una opción dentro de la vida de Fate.

Una opción que hasta el momento era impensable.

\- ¿Tú sabías esto, Nanoha?

Tragó saliva. Demasiada tensión. Sus manos se agarraron fuerte a la mesa e intentó decir algo con sentido que no dejase entrever nada. Era tan mala mintiendo.

\- S-sí.

El padre de Fate asimiló la respuesta y la digirió mientras se iba relajando y volviendo a su estado natural. Aun así, la tensión era palpable en cada centímetro de la habitación. Estaban todos tan callados y quietos que podía respirarse la angustia de Nanoha, el orgullo de Fate, la mentira de Meredith y la incomprensión de Jail.

\- Seas lo que seas - se volvió de nuevo hacia Fate - mientras estés bajo este techo vas a hacer caso a lo que yo te diga. Y si yo quiero que rompas tu... Enferma sexualidad - añadió el adjetivo para provocar una reacción en ella pero no estaba por la labor de levantarse y gritarle. Llevaba aguantando años, podía aguantar mucho tiempo más - por mi empresa, lo harás.

Fate no dijo nada. Echó la silla hacia atrás y salió de la habitación sin siquiera girarse hacia Nanoha. Tampoco estaba esperando apoyo de su parte en aquella situación porque hubiese sido un error fatal, pero confirmar que su padre podría ser el peor enemigo para la relación que tenían era una de las cosas que debía hacer. Ahora que conocía la respuesta, no estaba satisfecha. Estaba furiosa. Estaba herida. Y estaba tan harta de vivir en aquella mansión que si le hubiesen propuesto viajar al otro lado del mundo lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo.

\- Mujeres con mujeres... - escuchó a Jail Testarossa decir al salir del comedor - qué será lo próximo que tenga que oír de su boca...

Apretó los labios.

Levanto la barbilla.

Y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

* * *

\- ¡Fate! ¡Fate! ¡Mira esto! - Fate dejó de inspeccionar las dos telas que tenía entre las manos y miró a Hayate. Su amiga llevaba puesta una barba falsa que tan solo le cubría la barbilla y le recorría el contorno de la cara. Puso una mueca seductiva y se apoyó contra la pared con una mano - Soy Verossa, nena. Bésame antes de que te arrepientas.

\- ¿Te has tomado hoy las pastillas? - rió la rubia - no te pareces en nada a Verossa.

\- Oh, perdona, maestra de la imitación - Hayate se deshizo de la barba sin borrar su sonrisa y luego alcanzó con una mano un sombrero que colgaba de uno de los estantes, fuera de sitio. Se lo puso con extrema ilusión y se arrimó al espejo más cercano para observarse con él puesto - ¡Dios! ¡Siempre quise tener una chistera!

\- Es un bombín, Hayate.

\- ¡Da igual! ¡Es lo mismo! - se lo ladeó un poco y volvió a girarse hacia Fate en un vago intento de resultar sensual - Cariño, nos vamos a Las Vegas.

Esta vez Fate tuvo que soltar una risa feliz. Llevaban más de una hora dentro de la tienda de disfraces más grande de toda la ciudad y hacía media que había perdido a su novia entre los estantes. Nanoha tenía claro cómo quería que fuese su atuendo pero había dejado el resto a la imaginación de cada uno. Y ella tenía serios problemas. Aparte de que no sabía cómo imitar un traje de finales del siglo XIX, lo único que estaba encontrando eran horribles telas de colores chillones que no iban a hacerle justicia al personaje de Tracia. Pero por mucho que había insistido a la cobriza, Nanoha estaba ocupada en encontrar el bigote perfecto. Y la camisa perfecta. Y la chaqueta perfecta.

Fate al final había desistido. De todas formas, tener alrededor a su mejor amiga dando vueltas como un pequeño conejo impresionada por todo lo que estaba encontrando era bastante entretenido. Si no fuese porque odiaba estar demasiado tiempo dentro de una tienda, estaría disfrutando. El problema es que ni siquiera sabía qué quería encontrar.

\- ¡Aaaaghh! - soltó mientras intentaba decidir entre azul cielo o verde prado - ¿¡Por qué esto es tan complicado!?

\- ¡La respuesta es azul! - canturreó Hayate mientras se colocaba otra barba falsa.

\- Pero Tracia no puede ir de azul - Fate frunció el ceño y dejó sus dos únicas adquisiciones sobre una repisa - Mira, de primeras, no sé coser. No tengo ni idea de por qué he estado mirando telas tanto rato.

\- ¿Y la madre de Nanoha? ¿Sabría coserte un vestido?

\- Meredith me cosería la boca si tuviese la oportunidad - bufó en respuesta, enfadada, volviendo a la zona donde estaban los disfraces ya confeccionados y envueltos en un plástico transparente. Había estado mirándolos un buen rato y ninguno le había parecido realista ni natural. Eran demasiado pomposos para lo que ella se imaginaba. Tracia tenía que resultar tranquila y dramática al mismo tiempo. Lluvia a punto de caer.

El problema es que sus pensamientos poéticos no tenían cabida en la realidad.

Hayate la siguió de cerca.

\- ¿Tan mal estáis en casa?

\- Mal no es la palabra - los ojos de Fate vagaron entre sus opciones más válidas - yo me tiro a Nanoha, Meredith me tira a mí. Por la ventana.

\- Eso es gracioso - rió su amiga, uniéndose a su labor por primera vez y ojeando los vestidos - ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a eso? Tu padre. Y todo el rollo de que no puede enterarse - Fate sabía la frase que Hayate excluía pero la conocía lo suficiente para darla por hecha. Estaba al caer.

\- Mantenerlo como est...

\- Seguir teniendo una relación en secreto con Nanoha mientras nos amargamos la una a la otra porque nunca tenemos los cojones de enfrentarnos a nada hasta que nos explota en la cara - continuó la morena. Ahí estaba. Sabía que iba a soltar lo que pensaba en cualquier momento. Era una persona bastante previsible para Fate. Aun así, no podía quitarle razón. La situación pendía de hilos y esta vez se jugaba mucho más que con Yuuno.

\- No puedo decirle a mi padre - dio unos pasos hacia la derecha y dividió el trabajo en dos - que estoy saliendo con Nanoha o no querrá que vivan en casa. Y si no viven en casa, Meredith se enfada. Y si Meredith se enfada, adiós Nanoha. Te lo he explicado mil veces.

\- Y siempre lo dices _tan_ tranquila... - Hayate suspiró y le dirigió una mirada cansada - no sé cómo puedes ir de problema en problema.

\- La costumbre - la sonrisa triste que se dibujó en el rostro de Fate no tranquilizó a ninguna de las dos. Se hizo un silencio solo roto por el sonido de los dedos de ambas tocando el plástico que cubría los vestidos. Al final, la rubia desistió y quiso darle alguna satisfacción - pero tienes razón. No sé cuánto podremos sostener esto.

Reconocerlo tampoco fue un alivio para su amiga, que se paró de pronto y frunció los labios, pensativa.

\- Tienes que... Buscar una salida, Fate. Una manera. Seguro que la hay.

\- No tenemos a dónde ir. La casa de Nanoha está ya alquilada - estaba tan acostumbrada a repetirse a sí misma esas palabras que casi las recitaba. Sin saberlo, había pasado días tratando de hallar una solución. Su padre no le hablaba desde la noche en la que había salido del armario y ya hacían cinco días. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante lo de Nanoha pero iba a ser mucho peor de lo que se esperaba seguramente. Y todos los secretos salen a la luz en algún momento.

\- Sabes que yo...

\- No, Hayate. Gracias, pero no.

\- Sabes que Signum y las demás no tienen problema con que... - inquirió la castaña. Fate volvió a negar con la cabeza y frenó también el movimiento de sus manos pasando vestidos. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo con demasiada fuerza y tampoco es que estuviese fijándose en ellos.

\- No puedo aceptar eso. No quiero meterte en mi problema - se dejó caer contra la pared, exhausta - Nanoha y yo encontraremos alguna forma para salir de...

Hayate se acercó a ella y le cogió de las manos con ternura rebosando de sus ojos. Se sentía a cargo de Fate de alguna manera. Había conocido a la chica tímida y venida a menos que no quería salir de su casa. Había conocido a la introvertida pero graciosa adolescente que pasaba las noches jugando a videojuegos. Y ahora conocía a la mejor versión de una mujer que había salido de su caja y conocía el mundo real. Incluso aunque no tuviese una razón de peso, era como si le debiese algo por haberle dejado formar parte de eso.

\- Hagas lo que hagas, yo estoy aquí - apretó sus dedos - y sigo manteniendo lo de mi casa.

Fate le miró como si fuese a echarse a llorar.

\- Que suerte tengo por...

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Nada de conversaciones emotivas! - rió Hayate, tirando de su brazo para volver a la tarea que habían abandonado - ¡No es tu rollo!

Fate rió con ella e intentó devolver su cabeza a la razón por la que estaban allí, pero de repente Nanoha apareció torciendo una esquina y la abrazó por detrás tan fuerte que pensó que iba a romperle las costillas. La mezcla entre el dolor, las cosquillas y el susto hizo que diese un pequeño grito.

\- ¡Tengo buenas noticias! - exclamó Nanoha, casi saltando de la emoción, y Hayate se giró hacia ella con los ojos como platos. Fate tuvo que agradecer que su amiga correspondiese a la ilusión de la cobriza porque estaba a punto de quedarse sin respiración cuando la soltó finalmente y pudo coger aire.

\- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? - respondió Hayate en el mismo tono de voz.

\- ¡Orquesta! ¡Tenemos orquesta!

Eso la dejó sin oxígeno para el resto de sus días.

\- ¿¡Orquesta!? - bramó Fate.

\- ¡Orquesta! - gritó Hayate, emocionada, dando vueltas sobre sí misma. Paró de pronto - Espera, ¿para qué queremos una orquesta?

\- ¡Para el final de la obra! - Nanoha se mordió el labio y miró al techo con una expresión adorable que casi relaja los músculos de Fate. Estaba tan asustada porque aquel número musical se estaba convirtiendo en todo un espectáculo de broadway que no quiso escuchar el resto de la explicación de su novia.

Se llevó una mano al pelo y pasó sus dedos por los mechones rubios, impulsándolos hacia atrás. De nuevo el tic nervioso.

\- ¡Fate, escúchame! - Nanoha la cogió de la cintura y la impulsó hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en la cara - ¡Va a ser _espectacular_!

La única respuesta que pudo darle fue recorrer distraída con un dedo su cuello y musitar un "hmmm" poco convencido. Sabía que nada iba a quitarle esa felicidad de la cara a la cobriza, así que no temía mostrarse desilusionada por la idea. Había firmado a regañadientes su sentencia de muerte y ahora tenía amor embotellado y un show que dar. No sabía si había sido tan buen trato.

\- Vice es un genio - Nanoha soltó una risa y se giró un poco hacia Hayate sin soltar la cintura de Fate - No sé cómo lo ha hecho. Ha convencido a la orquesta de la universidad.

\- ¡Vamos a triunfar! - chilló la castaña en respuesta mientras lanzaba por los aires un par de vestidos que tenía en las manos. Un dependiente de la tienda se asomó entre los estantes y le dirigió una mirada asesina que hizo que se agachase para recogerlos susurrando disculpas. Nanoha no dejaba de reír.

Se volvió hacia Fate de nuevo y le besó sin previo aviso, algo rápido pero intenso, entrelazando sus labios con los de la rubia con repentina pasión contenida. Sus manos subieron para agarrar su rostro y provocar una ola de sensaciones en sus rosadas mejillas. Apenas duró unos segundos pero la dejó con el corazón en la boca y el pulso por los cielos.

\- ¡Tengo que seguir buscando cosas pero vuelvo en nada! - dio unos pasos hacia atrás - ¡En nada! ¡Lo juro!

\- Anda, vete, idiota - sonrió Fate, ruborizada por el arranque y su posible significado cuando llegasen a la mansión de nuevo. La cobriza desapareció como había llegado. Eran tan opuestas que hasta su forma de entrar en escena podía contribuir al contraste de sus personalidades.

Apenas se había recuperado del beso cuando sonó su móvil. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos del pantalón torpemente para acabar hallándolo al fondo de uno de los de su chaqueta. Cuando miró la pantalla frunció el ceño, confusa.

Era otra vez ese número. El que la había llamado hacía dos semanas, antes de comenzar su cita con Tiida. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser pero si era una compañía estaba resultando insistente e irregular. Quizás tan solo era alguien equivocado.

\- ¿No vas a cogerlo, Fate? - dijo Hayate mientras cogía otro sombrero.

Fate pulsó el botón de colgar y sonrió a su amiga.

\- No, no es importante.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche (y sin previo aviso) todos se encontraron en casa de Arf para una pequeña fiesta improvisada como celebración de que los ensayos del teatro estaban a punto de finalizar. Fate se sintió algo más tranquila cuando supo que los revoltosos trillizos hermanos de la pelirroja estaban en casa de sus abuelos porque sus padres se habían ido de viaje. Tenían la casa para ellos solos. Sólo entrar por la puerta ya le evocó a la madera y al fuego y se sintió cálida y feliz a la vez. Quería olvidar por unas horas la horrible sensación de estar ocultando algo todo el rato.

El salón de Arf seguía estando igual que siempre pero le habían añadido una pequeña mesa donde había un montón de vasos de plástico y un ponche improvisado que Chrono había descrito como "bomba de relojería". La rubia dudó un momento entre si probarlo o no pero no tenía mucha elección. Verossa estaba sirviéndole una copa nada más apareció en la habitación y ya iba lo suficientemente borracho como para vestir uno de los vestidos verdes de la anfitriona.

\- Verossa, quítate eso ahora mismo - le ordenó Hayate con cara de pocos amigos, pero él tan solo le sacó la lengua y le tendió el vaso a Fate sin atinar muy bien.

\- Prueba esto, Fate - sonrió el chico, con los ojos entrecerrados - vas a flipar.

\- Espero que no le hayáis metido droga.

\- Nosotros _somos_ la droga.

Fate levantó una ceja sin mucho convencimiento mientras se llevaba a los labios el mejunje. Nada más lo sintió bajar por su garganta su cuerpo experimentó un profundo escalofrío y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de asco por el exceso de sabor a alcohol. Aquello no tenía nada de agradable. Era como tomarse una botella de agua oxigenada.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es sano? - comentó con voz quebrada.

\- No, vas a morir en siete días - rió Verossa, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia. Hayate seguía sin estar muy convencida de si le gustaba verlo tan borracho sin estar ella en su mismo estado comatoso.

Fate volvió a beber, intentando que esta vez le fuese más soportable. Fue algo imposible.

\- Dios. Mío. - soltó, sacudiendo la cabeza por las pequeñas lucecitas que ya empezaban a deslumbrarle. Dos sorbos de eso y uno podía entrar en una dimensión paralela - ¿Qué coño le habéis echado a esta mierda?

\- Creo que pis de gato, pero no me hagas mucho caso - el chico se volvió hacia Hayate e intentó plantarle un beso sin caerse encima de ella, pidiéndole a su cuerpo demasiado esfuerzo al exigirle equilibrio.

\- ¡Verossa! ¡Nos vamos a matar!

\- ¡Tan solo quería ser cariñoso!

\- ¡El amor mata! - declaró de pronto una voz tras Fate, quien no tuvo que girarse para identificarla. Los brazos de su cobriza volvieron a cubrir su cintura pero esta vez de una manera mucho más leve y tierna. Sus costillas lo agradecieron. Como si fuese totalmente instintivo, las manos de Fate empezaron a trazar surcos sobre los brazos desnudos de Nanoha.

\- Nanoha, ¿has encontrado un bigote que no te haga parecer ridícula? - bromeó Verossa, y Fate soltó una carcajada que Nanoha respondió con un bufido de inconformidad. Sintió la barbilla de la cobriza apoyarse sobre su hombro. Debía llevar ya unas cuantas copas porque estaba intentando no estrellarse contra Fate en un descuido.

\- Cualquier bigote queda precioso en esta cara.

\- Podrías dejarte crecer el tuyo natural.

\- Tengo que preguntárselo a mi esposa - comentó. Sus labios se posaron brevemente sobre el cuello de la rubia y ésta se tensó - ¿Qué opinas?

\- Opino que nada de besos en el cuello en público - susurró Fate con los ojos como platos e intentando desviar la mirada a un punto en concreto para que nadie notase lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando Nanoha hacía algo así. Su cuerpo entero le pedía que la pegase contra la pared más cercana.

Nanoha sonrió como si fuese el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

\- Me encantaría estar en tu cama para...

\- ¡Y ahoooora es cuando tú y yo nos vamos, Verossa! - Hayate estaba más ruborizada aun que Fate, que se había dejado hacer con la boca hecha agua mientras escuchaba la susurrante voz de la cobriza. Él tan sólo la miró con desaprobación.

\- ¡No! ¡Ahora no! ¡Es sexo lésbico! ¡Todos los tíos queremos ver esto alguna vez!

\- Todos los tíos que se quieren quedar solteros.

\- Entendido, sargenta... - suspiró.

Antes de que pudiesen escabullirse hacia otro sitio, Yuuno y Vice entraron por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa triunfal. Fate sabía que habían estado organizando los ensayos de la canción junto a la orquesta. Aunque tras varias tardes todo se había sumido en normalidad, no había vuelto a quedar con Yuuno a solas ni tampoco había hablado con él sobre la situación en la que estaban. Se había dado por hecho que había sido perdonado y que ella, a su vez, también. Sin embargo no conocía hasta dónde llegaban los límites.

Ni siquiera se fijó en que Yuuno iba literalmente de la mano de Vice cuando irrumpieron.

\- ¡Orquesta conseguida! - gritó el rubio. Todos aplaudieron como si fuese un dato de vital importancia - ¡Dadme un vaso, joder!

Verossa parecía contento por haberlo visto aparecer y se dirigió hacia la mesa del ponche para servirle un poco de aquel veneno asesino.

Cuando Fate se percató de que tenía a Nanoha rodeándole la cintura y besándole el cuello, se apartó de un salto. La cobriza pareció comprender la situación por muy ebria que estuviese y se alejó también, carraspeando de forma nerviosa. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada significativa mientras Yuuno se acercaba al grupo.

Las había visto.

Obviamente, las había visto. Estaban demasiado acarameladas como para que pasasen desapercibidas.

\- Hayate, por favor, borra esa cara de resignación - Yuuno le dio un pequeño codazo y la chica se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa - ¡Es una noche para celebrar!

\- Verossa está en _ese_ modo.

\- ¡Déjalo ser! Es su naturaleza.

De pronto Yuuno se acercó a Fate y le revolvió el pelo rubio con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Quizás para él no significase nada aquel gesto, pero para ella fue como si hubiese dado un paso enorme atrás, meses antes, cuando todo estaba en un equilibrio perfecto. Incapaz de evitar su sorpresa, levantó los ojos y le miró sin entender.

\- Eh, chicas, no vais a dejar de ser una pareja porque yo esté delante ¿no? - fingió estar enfadado y luego volvió a reír mientras andaba hacia donde estaba Verossa esperándole - Al fin y al cabo lo vuestro es _amor verdadero_.

Fate y Nanoha se miraron como si acabasen de ver hablar a un muerto. Había sido tan impensable para las dos imaginarse esa situación que oír aquellas palabras de la boca de Yuuno era como despejar el cielo de nubes negras con las manos. Se sonrieron de forma tímida y la cobriza se mordió el labio.

\- Creo que no estoy preparada para esto.

Esta vez fue Fate la que pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros. La acercó a su cuerpo y susurró sobre sus labios:

\- ¿Segura?

Nanoha notó como sus mejillas empezaban a arder e intentó decir algo a toda velocidad que acabó siendo un cúmulo de palabras atropelladas.

\- Vale creo que ya estoy preparad... Creo que ya... Bueno sí... La verdad es que...

Fate le cortó con un beso que estaba deseando darle porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que encontraba un rincón del mundo donde podía gritar que la quería sin que nadie fuese a mirarle como si estuviese cometiendo un error. Y sentaba jodidamente bien. Y todo parecía perfecto.

Perfecto al fin


	25. Terrified

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 25: Terrified.**

Fate miró de reojo a Nanoha con una sonrisa involuntaria dibujada en los labios. La cobriza tenía contraída la cara en la mueca de concentración más graciosa que había visto en mucho tiempo. Se mordía el labio inferior, con el ceño fruncido, los hombros en tensión y las mejillas rosadas de la presión a la que estaba sometiendo su cuerpo. Incluso podía notar sus rodillas un poco levantadas mientras se revolvía incómoda, cruzada de piernas sobre la alfombra del salón. Si Fate hubiese podido hacerle una foto en aquel momento, habría empapelado su habitación entera de imágenes de su novia intentando ganarle a duras penas una carrera en el Mario Kart.

Pero Nanoha no podía ni superar el tercer puesto de la CPU. Y la rubia no tenía siquiera que mirar la pantalla para ir la primera. Era la tercera vuelta del circuito que había elegido la clara perdedora y llevaban cinco partidas repitiendo la misma jugada: empezaban disputándose la primera posición, Nanoha caía en algún lado del mapa y Fate se proclamaba finalmente campeona con una cobriza refunfuñando a su lado y pidiendo revancha.

El simple hecho de tener a una chica con quien jugar a Mario Kart era para ella un regalo caído del cielo. Nunca antes había imaginado poder estar sentada en el suelo de su salón, con unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta ancha, el pelo recogido en un despeinado moño rubio y aguantando las quejas de su novia mientras reía.

Era la definición del paraíso.

Jauja.

Pasó por la línea de meta y se giró triunfante hacia una Nanoha enfadada que se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, furiosa.

\- Esto es una injusticia - soltó, sin querer volverse para mirar a Fate, que se acercaba a ella como un gato buscando mimos - ¡No! ¡Nada de amor ahora!

\- Ooooh, venga - se quejó ella, agarrando a Nanoha de la cintura y acercándola a duras penas. Sabía que no iba a ceder rápido pero eso lo hacía aun más interesante - no te pongas así. Sabes que no controlo lo buena que soy en esto.

\- ¡No vale ser buena en todo! - bufó la cobriza, estremeciéndose cuando notó la boca de Fate sobre su cuello haciendo un camino de besos continuos - No vale... No va... Oye eso tampoco... Tampoco vale... - sonrió inconscientemente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras notaba la respiración de la rubia haciéndose camino hasta su oreja.

\- Sí que vale - susurró con el tono más sensual que consiguió sacar de sí misma, uno que había estado practicando esas últimas semanas como si fuese su vocación. Era incluso estimulante ver cómo Nanoha se deshacía entre sus caricias. Le valía lo mismo que recibirlas - ¿Me has perdonado ya...?

\- No... - la respuesta también salió en forma de susurro, aunque esta vez la acompañaron un conjunto de respiraciones aceleradas que Fate recibió como un signo de vía libre - No voy a ponértelo tan fácil...

\- Ah, ¿no? - sus dientes presionaron lentamente en la piel de Nanoha y ella jadeó con el pequeño mordisco - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

La cobriza se volvió con ojos hambrientos hacia Fate y a partir de ahí ella permitió dejarse hacer por sus impulsos. Se miraron durante una fracción de segundo en lo que ella consideraba el intercambio de pensamientos más intenso del mundo y luego sus labios se encontraron como si fuesen un oasis en medio del desierto. La lengua de Nanoha se coló dentro de la boca de Fate y jugó con la suya con especial fuerza, sabiendo cómo tenía que besarla para que su novia sacase el instinto animal que llevaba dentro. La rubia tan solo gimió y entrelazó de nuevo sus labios sobre los de Nanoha con pasión, empujándola con la mayor delicadeza que pudo para que se reclinase sobre la alfombra.

No había nada más en ese instante.

De hecho, no había nada más en ningún instante.

Nanoha se había convertido en la luna, el sol y las estrellas. La única parte de su vida que podía hacerla brillar. La que le iluminaba, la que le apagaba, la que le mataba y revivía al mismo tiempo. La cabeza de Fate giraba entre millones de metáforas poéticas que al final desembocaba en el incansable pensamiento de que necesitaba desnudarla de nuevo. Había descubierto un universo en la piel de la cobriza e incluso sabía dónde localizar la mayoría de las pecas que recorrían el blanco cuerpo que ahora repasaba con firmes manos.

La temblorosa Fate había desaparecido. Para siempre.

Nanoha se dejó caer sobre el suelo y notó el tibio cuerpo de la rubia posicionarse sobre el suyo, encajando con ella como si fuesen una sola persona. Los dedos de Fate se colaron debajo de su camisa y empezaron a rememorar cada centímetro de piel que había estudiado numerosas veces. Ya no sabía detenerse en aquellos senderos: necesitaba más. Necesitaba mucho más. Sus manos subieron y buscaron a tientas el primer botón de la camisa de Nanoha. Tenía que deshacerse de ella. Tenía que abrirse paso.

La cobriza suspiró, jadeó, gimió con cada roce. Era como si nunca fuese a acostumbrarse a ese escalofrío constante que la recorría cuando Fate estaba ansiosa de ella. Enredó los dedos en su pelo oro, sin romper en ningún momento aquel beso que estaba gastándole los labios. Eso le daba igual. Sabía que luego solamente quedaría sabor a Fate, rojo fuerte que demostraba que había estado allí horas. Días. Semanas. Meses.

Las manos hambrientas que prácticamente rompieron los botones de su ropa le excitaron aun más. No quería ni imaginar con qué fuerza podrían trabajar otras cosas. El cosquilleo de su estómago no era capaz de desaparecer, sus ojos luchaban por abrirse lo suficiente para observar el rostro deseoso de Fate, sus piernas apretaban la cintura de su novia y la apretaban más contra su cuerpo.

Era una melodía indescifrable. La canción perfecta.

Nadie escuchó la puerta.

Estaban tan absortas devorándose la una a la otra que cualquier ruido externo era nulo. Fate solo oía los jadeos suplicantes de Nanoha y Nanoha solo podía pensar en los dedos de Fate subiendo por su abdomen como serpientes reptando por el tronco de un árbol. La televisión era la única luz que iluminaba sus siluetas en la oscuridad del salón.

Hasta que alguien encendió la lámpara de la habitación y toda la magia se rompió como si fuese un jarrón estrellándose contra el suelo. Fate pudo jurar que sintió algo resquebrajarse en su interior, la tierra abriéndose en dos partes en una enorme grieta que anunciaba la llegada de sus peores pesadillas. Aun después de que la luminosidad golpease su mente, sus manos seguían sobre la piel desnuda de Nanoha y su respiración estaba tan agitada que tuvo que tomar unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

No era la primera vez que experimentaba esa rotura, pero nadie podría acostumbrarse. Su cabeza divagó medio sedada en las múltiples opciones que le habían llevado hasta ahí. No quería levantar los ojos aun. No quería confirmar nada sin que el tiempo pasase a cámara lenta durante unos segundos más, sin que aprovechase la imagen de la cobriza mirándole con las cejas alzadas en una expresión entre la sorpresa y el miedo, musitando su nombre entre los labios, con el pelo revuelto y posición vulnerable que en cualquier otra situación le habría resultado satisfactorio.

Tan solo no quería levantar la cabeza.

_Bruno..._

_Meredith..._

_Bruno._

_Meredith._

_BRUNO._

_MEREDITH._

Era lo único que su cerebro rogaba.

\- Fate... - Nanoha estaba tan congelada de pronto, tan blanca, tan descompuesta - Fate... Levántate...

Pero ella no podía hacerlo. No podía levantar nada. Pasó de ser una negativa de su mente a una negativa de su cuerpo. Era como si hubiese quedado anclada a esa posición, como si sus pupilas solo quisiesen continuar mirando a Nanoha en vez de enfrentarse a la realidad.

_¿No es eso lo que llevo haciendo tanto tiempo?_

La ironía del momento no le hizo reír, le hizo querer llorar. El pánico empezó a extenderse desde su corazón hasta sus extremidades y la Fate temblorosa que tanto se había prometido que no volvería apareció. Los párpados cedieron, abrió los ojos, analizó con el pulso en crecendo el rostro de Nanoha y entonces...

Levantó la cabeza.

Justo en el momento en el que su padre la estaba cogiendo de la muñeca y la alzaba con tanta fuerza que creía que iba a rompérsela. Fue como si estuviese golpeándose varias veces contra una pared. El contraste más grande que había experimentado nunca. La sensación de vértigo más intensa y confusa que le había invadido el alma. Apretó los labios y contuvo las lágrimas antes de que algo en ella explotase.

Porque estaba pasando.

Estaba pasando de la peor manera en la que podía pasar de nuevo. Era su especialidad.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Jail Testarossa le estaba gritando. Y llevaba gritándole un buen rato mientras había estado tan concentrada en no salir de su ensoñación, creyendo que el universo iba a pararse solamente porque ella lo quería. Que podía rebobinar y volver al segundo exacto en el que había decidido que era una buena opción tener sexo con Nanoha en medio del salón.

_Dios mío. Por qué he hecho eso. Por qué me he dejado guiar por... Por qué._

Sus ojos se movieron de un lado para otro sin poder enfocar nada hasta que una mano ruda la cogió de la barbilla y giró su rostro para encontrarse con la cara del infierno mismo.

\- ¿¡ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!?

Ahora sí.

Ahora por fin le estaba escuchando.

Pero no era una pregunta a la que pudiese responder. Su padre le agarraba con tanta fuerza que por un segundo estuvo segura de que iba a golpearla hasta que quedase inconsciente. No le pareció algo rocambolesco, incluso pensó que se lo merecía. Había estado tan absorta en sus deseos carnales que se había olvidado de que su vida dependía de eso.

Y ahora ya no tenía vida.

Aparentemente.

Era como si estuviese viéndolo todo desde un punto de vista externo, una cuarta persona presente en el plano. No podía meterse dentro de su cuerpo de nuevo y gritarle de vuelta porque no tenía nada que decir. Finalmente, no tenía nada que explicar. Jail Testarossa lo había visto todo y ella ya volvía a no poseer ningún secreto.

Por desgracia, aquello no la consolaba en absoluto.

\- ¿¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVA SUCEDIENDO ESTO!? - si Fate hubiese estado un poco más atenta a sus palabras, le hubiesen reventado los oídos. Parecía que la misión de su padre en aquel momento es que el mundo entero fuese consciente de que habían perdido la batalla.

\- Desde siempre.

Su propia voz sonó extraña. Fuera de lugar. Desconocida. Apagada. Quebrada. Consciente. Muchísimos adjetivos que no encajaban con ninguna de las Fates que ella conocía y sabía que llevaba dentro. Jail le soltó la barbilla con un toque duro y dejado que hizo que casi se le rompiese el cuello. Y ella tan solo cayó sobre el sofá con un golpe sordo, esperando poder reaccionar al próximo ataque.

Nanoha estaba sentada en el suelo abrochando sus botones con una prisa que lo único que conseguía era que sus dedos chocasen y no consiguiese ningún resultado. Intercambiaron una mirada que apenas duró un instante pero que a Fate le resultó más apuñaladora que los gritos de su padre.

Era como si la cobriza estuviese despidiéndose de ella.

Y aquello era superior a lo que podía soportar.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando tomar aire. Le resultaba incluso curioso que no pudiese decir ni hacer nada pero que un ataque de ansiedad se estuviese extendiendo por su cuerpo como si fuese la única salida posible a su ausencia.

\- Y tú... - Jail Testarossa escupió las palabras con tanto asco que Fate tuvo que parar a escucharlas. Anduvo con pasos firmes hasta Nanoha y la tomó del brazo. La cara de su novia se contrajo en un gesto de dolor.

_Pum._

\- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto! - su padre estaba gritándole tan cerca que lo único que podía hacer la cobriza era cerrar los ojos, apretar los dientes y temblar. Fate estaba segura de que su orgullo era lo único que le prohibía llorar. Y tan solo miraba paralizada, tirada sobre el sofá, intentando respirar y observar al mismo tiempo.

_Pum._

\- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? - levantó un brazo.

Su mano chocó con un golpe sordo contra la mejilla de Nanoha.

Eso era suficiente.

La cuarta persona que observaba la escena volvió al cuerpo de Fate y la ira empezó a bullir. Aunque no podía recuperarse tan rápido del nerviosismo y el tembleque de sus brazos, el enfado pudo por encima del miedo y se levantó con un movimiento rápido para correr hasta su padre y concentrar todas sus fuerzas en sus dedos.

_Nadie_

_Toca_

_A_

_Mi_

_Nanoha._

Su puño chocó contra la nariz de Jail Testarossa y lo hizo aullar del dolor y caer de espaldas en el suelo. Todo estaba pasando a cámara lenta y no era capaz de asimilar lo que percibía por los sentidos, como si estuviese oyendo, viendo y palpando a destiempo. Las manos de Nanoha agarraron su cintura con fuerza y sintió la frente de la cobriza contra su espalda, utilizándola de escudo.

Y, de pronto, era fuerte.

Estaba allí.

Todo se había rehecho, reunido, realzado.

Fate apretó los labios y aguantó las lágrimas en la cuenca de sus ojos.

\- No vuelvas a tocar a mi novia en tu vida.

Esa sí era su voz. Era la versión más valiente de ella. Frunció el ceño con tanta fuerza que tuvo que aguantar una ola de mareo, y notó dolor en su mano derecha por haber chocado contra la dura nariz de su padre. Estaba empezando a recuperar los trozos de la realidad que se habían perdido con la sorpresa del momento.

Con un gruñido, Jail Testarossa se levantó del suelo.

\- Fate... Cómo has podido...

Ella estaba preparada para iniciar cualquier pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con tal de que nadie más hiciese daño a Nanoha, pero él se debatía entre miles de posibilidades mucho más inteligentes que el impulso que acababa de llevar a cabo.

\- Esto es incesto.

\- Tú la has hecho mi hermana. Ella no es mi hermana. Ella es el amor de mi vida y tú no tienes nada que opinar sobre ello - las palabras salían solas de su garganta. Llevaba tanto tiempo reteniéndolas que el huracán interior le obligaba a continuar. A decirlo todo hasta que se quedase sin cuerdas vocales.

\- ¡TÚ QUÉ SABRÁS DEL AMOR! - gritó su padre en respuesta - ¡NADIE NUNCA TE HA QUERIDO!

\- ¡Yo la...! - Nanoha apretó sus brazos alrededor de Fate y levantó la cabeza para dejar ver sus ojos llorosos - ¡Yo la quiero!

\- ¡NO QUIERO OÍR NADA MÁS DE ESTO! - Jail alargó el brazo y agarró a Fate del cuello de su camiseta, acercándola a él con un tirón - ¿Cómo tienes el coraje de hacer algo así de repugnante en mi salón? ¿En MI CASA? ¿Bajo el techo que YO TE OFREZCO?

\- Cómo puedes hacer tú algo tan repugnante como existir en MI vida - bramó Fate, empujando a su padre hacia atrás para crear una distancia prudencial. Se giró hacia Nanoha y acarició la mejilla que él había golpeado con una mano temblorosa, sintiendo un enorme nudo en el estómago al toparse con las lágrimas de la cobriza.

\- Fate...

\- Todo va a estar bien - hasta a ella le parecía increíble que siguiese repitiendo esas palabras llegados a ese punto - vamos a irnos de aquí, vamos a...

\- ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! - oyó gritar a su padre de fondo, pero lo ignoró por completo. Posó sus labios sobre la frente de Nanoha sin miedo a lo que él pudiese pensar, sin miedo a nada realmente. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante, continuar respirando, enfrentarse a lo que quedaba.

El final del camino siempre llega. Mejor, peor. Tarde, temprano. Hacerle frente era inevitable.

\- No volváis a tocaros en mi presenci...

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Fate se giró con asco nada más percibir la dulce voz fingida de Meredith. Cuando sus ojos se chocaron, la guerra dio por comenzado. A pesar de que se llevó las manos a la boca como si de pronto hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo horrible y despiadado, pudo leer en sus pupilas la amenaza de muerte más clara que le había dirigido. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba para ponerse hecha un basilisco.

\- Dios mío... No puede ser...

\- ¡TÚ! - chilló Fate, levantando un brazo y señalándola. Sus piernas reaccionaron antes que su cerebro. Quiso andar hacia las escaleras y golpearla, quiso echarla de casa y no volverla a ver en lo que le quedaba de vida - ¡TÚ, MALDITA ZORRA DE MIERD...!

La mano firme de su padre agarró su muñeca y la frenó en seco.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocar a Meredith o estás fuera de esta casa antes de que puedas pestañear.

Se miraron con fuerza durante unos segundos, Fate meditando sus opciones y juzgando si merecía la pena darle a aquella mujer el regalo que se merecía tras tanto tiempo en tensión. Jail estaba sangrando por la nariz del golpe y sus dedos se ceñían firmes, algo que le confirmó que estaba diciéndolo de verdad. Buscó en sus ojos algo que no quería encontrar.

Y finalmente decidió que no era suficiente. No podía poner la seguridad de Nanoha en peligro por darse el capricho de hacerle sentir dolor a Meredith. Incluso sabiendo que toda esa escena carecía de madurez, se obligó a tener alguna.

Respiró profundo y tiró de su mano para que su padre la soltase.

\- Jail... - la arpía fingió que caía sobre sus rodillas y empezaba a llorar - No me lo puedo creer...

Fate apretó la mandíbula, aguantándose tantos comentarios como pudo.

\- Vosotras dos - su padre señaló primero a Nanoha, encogida sobre su sitio, y luego la señaló a ella chocando su dedo índice contra su pecho - esto que tenéis se ha acabado. Se ha terminado ya. Y si vuelvo a ver una señal que indique que sigue ahí... las dos iréis a la calle.

Se hizo un silencio sostenido por los desafiantes ojos de Fate contra los de Jail Testarossa. La máquina que había creado era tan imperfecta como para anteponer el amor a sus intereses. Estaba tan decepcionado consigo mismo como con ella. Se giró hacia la cobriza y la miró con desprecio de arriba a abajo.

\- Nanoha, sube al cuarto de Fate. A partir de ahora dormiréis separadas - de nuevo miró a su hija - tú hoy duermes en el sofá.

Nanoha dudó unos instantes. Cruzó una mirada con Fate como de auxilio pero la rubia no podía hacer nada. Sabía que ahora sí que empezaba todo a caer colina abajo y pendían del más fino de los hilos. Tenía que ser una malabarista para conseguir escapar indemne de esa, pero por ella lo sería. Por Nanoha sería cualquier cosa.

\- ¿¡A qué esperas!? - gritó Jail - ¡SUBE!

Y con esto, la cobriza bajó los ojos al suelo y salió de la habitación para llegar a las escaleras y dirigirse al cuarto de Fate sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando pasó a su lado, ambas se tensaron levemente y aprovecharon el último momento de cercanía que iban a tener hasta que pudiesen solucionar lo que sucedía.

Meredith seguía interpretando su farsa.

Jail seguía gritándole.

Fate tan solo dejó su cuerpo caer contra el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos con fuerza y abatimiento. Todo estaba superándole. Todo. Había estado tan segura de que el paraíso estaba entre sus manos hacía tan solo unos minutos... Y ahora el mundo se caía hacia los dos lados y la grieta que se había abierto en la tierra la tragaba con un abismo infernal y sin fondo.

Era como subir en una montaña rusa. Sin cosquilleo. Sin adrenalina. Tan solo miedo. Miedo y una extraña sensación de que la gravedad estaba buscando tirarla abajo.

Su padre se acabó esfumando tras una larga retahíla de frases que Fate ignoró porque de nuevo había dejado escapar su consciencia hacia otro lado. Su cabeza repasaba con insistencia cada momento mágico que había pasado al lado de Nanoha y se decía que se repetirían si tan solo soportaba los gritos que llegaban a sus oídos y las palabras hirientes que buscaban hacer un hueco en su corazón.

No quería más huecos.

Había conseguido llenar uno enorme en pocos meses y no podía permitir que nadie lo destruyese.

Finalmente se quedó sola en el salón y se acercó al sofá, tirándose sobre él como si por fin estuviese dispuesta a morir. El suelo a sus pies había desaparecido. El cielo estaba tan oscuro que nadie podría describirle con claridad la luz del sol. Sus manos se crispaban alrededor de los cojines y su cabeza le seguía gritando que soportase las lágrimas.

Que fuese fuerte por una vez.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el móvil.

Estaba tirado sobre la alfombra del salón, justo donde Nanoha y ella habían estado compartiendo un intenso beso que se moría por volver a vivir por muy peligroso que fuese. Sin saber exactamente por qué, deslizó un brazo para atraparlo y desbloquear la pantalla sin apenas ganas.

Era de nuevo ese número.

Ese maldito número insistente y desconocido que la había llamado tres veces aquellas semanas.

Lo siguiente que hizo no tuvo una razón aparente para ella.

No quería hablar. No podía hablar. No estaba dentro de sus planes charlar con nadie y menos aun en el dolor sostenido de una mansión oscura donde solo acechaba la culpabilidad. Era el peor momento, el peor segundo en el que nadie podría haberla llamado.

Pero descolgó. Descolgó y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

\- ¿Sí?

Silencio.

\- ¿Fate?

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par y se petrificó por completo. El abismo que se abría debajo de ella la atrajo aun más hacia su infinito inexorable y la profundidad de los miedos que llevaba tantos años reteniendo. Su vida se repitió en bucle una y otra vez, como si pudiese resumirse en tan solo unos minutos, como si fuese a encontrar alguna respuesta a la voz que acababa de oír tras el auricular y que se distribuía por cada esquina de su consciencia.

\- ¿Mamá?


	26. Nothing that I just wouldn't do

_**NA: Y un capítulo más. Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, se agradece mucho ^.^**_

_**Disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 26: Nothing that I just wouldn't do.**

\- ¿Mamá?

Aquello no podía ser verdad. Estaba dudando entre clasificarlo en sueño o pesadilla mientras sus manos se crispaban alrededor del aparato y empezaba a mover su pierna derecha en una constante repetitiva que mostraba su nerviosismo. El destino le gastaba bromas pesadas y estaba muy cansada ya para aguantar lo que podría suponer el mayor golpe de realidad de su vida.

Su madre.

Su _madre_.

Al otro lado de la línea haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas para decir las razones por las que habían estado separadas durante años. Las razones por las que había huido lejos de ella y de sus responsabilidades, abandonándola a su suerte en una casa llena de silencio. En ella se debatían el resentimiento y la añoranza a partes iguales, como si quisiera lanzarse a los brazos de su madre a la vez que le gritaba lo mal que había cumplido sus funciones.

\- Pensé que nunca lo cogerías.

Ese fue el único comentario tras varios minutos de dudas que hicieron a Fate temblar incontrolablemente. Estaba ya acostumbrándose a vivir dentro de un ataque de ansiedad, pero que sus brazos respondiesen tan poco a los impulsos y que su cuerpo estuviese tan fatigado y entumecido hacía que no pudiese asimilar bien lo que sucedía.

_¿Por qué el mundo se cae a pedazos encima mía?_

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer. De hecho, lo que su madre quisiese de ella era totalmente insignificante. Estaba allí, estaban hablando tras una eternidad de sufrimiento sola. Estaba oyendo la voz que había quedado sumida en los recuerdos, deformada, antigua, oxidada. Tenía que cuestionarle cada cosa, plantearle el por qué, expresarle lo mal que se había sentido todo ese tiempo y lo deshecha que le parecía la vida en ese salón frío.

Pero no lo hizo.

No lo hizo porque necesitaba seguir convenciéndose de que no era un espejismo que había creado su cerebro.

\- Quería hablar contigo. Llevo semanas intentando hacerlo - había olvidado lo parecida que era la voz de su madre a la suya. Las mismas pausas, el mismo tono, la misma incertidumbre. Era como oírse sin mover la boca - Me ha costado mucho encontrar tu número.

\- ¿Cómo lo has...? - esa tampoco era la pregunta más interesante que tenía en mente pero estaba viviendo el momento y no podía pensar en nada más. Incluso se había olvidado totalmente de lo que acababa de suceder, de su puño contra la nariz de su padre y de Nanoha siendo prácticamente extirpada de su lado. Estaba tan concentrada en no entrar en pánico que solo podía concentrarse en cuánto había echado de menos la dulzura de la voz de esa mujer que había irrumpido en su vida sin previo aviso.

De todas formas, nadie avisaba nunca.

Era algo que había aprendido cuando cierta cobriza le había movido los cimientos.

\- Eso es lo de menos - la respuesta tenía sentido y Fate no quiso oponerse - Jail... Tu padre... ¿Sigues viviendo con...?

Fate apretó los labios.

\- Me dejaste aquí, ¿en qué otro sitio puedo estar?

Sabía que eso era un puñal directo a su corazón y agradeció no poder ver el gesto de su madre en aquel instante. Tampoco podía imaginarla. Su cara era ya una mancha difusa en su memoria y su padre había quemado todas las fotos de ella que quedaban por la casa. Recordaba su sonrisa recta y feliz, sus ojos violetas, su pálido pero fino rostro... Facciones que aún permanecían en su cabeza. Pero ella ya no era la niña pequeña que se quedó sola. Y si Fate había cambiado tanto, seguramente su madre también.

\- Sí, bueno... - la voz dulce se volvió quebrada - No puede saber que estamos hablando, Fate.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Se hizo un silencio que sintió como sorpresa al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- ¿El qué no sé?

\- Llevo años intentando contactar contigo - Fate se congeló al oír aquellas palabras y sintió que las lágrimas que había retenido hasta el momento volvían a sus ojos - tu padre no me ha dejado hacerlo de ninguna de las maneras. Él... Incluso fui a verte hace un par de años pero no me dejó pasar y amenazó con arruinarme la vida si volvía a la tuya.

No tenía nada que responder a eso. Su cerebro estaba asimilándolo todo lentamente y lo único que sentía es que se hundía en la tierra y no tenía nada a lo que agarrarse para salir a flote. Había estado tanto tiempo repitiéndose que era la culpable de que su madre se hubiese marchado, tantos días llorando en la oscuridad preguntándose por qué la había abandonado.

El alivio que sentía por saber que estaba equivocada no era comparable al odio que bullía en su interior sólo con pensar que todo era por causa de Jail Testarossa. Él y su dictadura. Él y sus intereses. Él y su manera de ser que había congelado cada parte de su corazón. Que había instaurado un reino helado en su día a día y le había sumido en una profunda depresión durante todo ese tiempo.

Clavó sus uñas en la tela del sofá y apretó los dientes mientras notaba lágrimas de rabia recorrer sus mejillas.

\- ¿Fate? - preguntó su madre temblorosa - ¿Estás ahí?

\- E-estoy... - inspiró profundamente, intentando mantener la calma - estoy aquí. No sabía nada de esto.

Pudo jurar que oyó un suspiro al otro lado antes de que se hiciese otro silencio que parecía estar cargado de dudas y de incomodidad. Fate no podía negar que estaba hablando con una extraña. Que lo único que esa mujer le había dado había sido media infancia de risas y juegos para luego arruinarle el resto de su existencia con su marcha.

Pero de alguna manera no podía culparla.

Su cabeza la había idealizado tanto esos últimos años que había convertido a su madre en una víctima indefensa y sin salida. Había tenido que superar tantas fases para llegar a esa extraña convicción de que se fue porque no había otra opción... Y le seguía sonando a mentira piadosa, a engaño propio para seguir siendo feliz.

\- ¿Dónde vives? - fue lo único que consiguió articular.

Su madre meditó unos segundos.

\- No muy lejos de Arendelle. No puedo decírtelo por aquí. Él... Estoy segura de que te vigila - Fate levantó una ceja ante el pensamiento. Su padre no era tan astuto como para hacer eso. De ser así habría descubierto mucho antes las sesiones de sexo que practicaba cada noche en la mansión - no puedo arriesgarme a que sepa dónde estoy ahora.

\- Entiendo - no estaba muy convencida pero le daba exactamente igual. Era suficiente saber que estaba hablando con ella, que no era producto de su imaginación - ¿Has... Rehecho tu vida?

\- ¿Has rehecho tú la tuya?

Fate apoyó el brazo que le quedaba libre sobre su rodilla y hundió la frente en su mano, cerrando los ojos para evitar el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a torturarle. No tenía una respuesta clara para eso.

_¿He rehecho mi vida o sigo igual de rota?_

El rostro de Nanoha apareció en su mente y se mordió el labio con una sonrisa. No tenía manera de explicarle a su madre lo enamorada que estaba, tanto que arriesgaba toda la estabilidad por la que había luchado desde que se había ido por tan solo un beso más. Incluso era sorprendente cómo en situaciones tan precarias tenía que pararse a sonreír por la mera existencia de alguien así en su vida.

\- Sí, supongo - susurró.

\- Me alegra saberlo, cariño - no escuchaba ese tono maternal desde hacía tanto que un cosquilleo recorrió su estómago - Escúchame, quiero... Quiero verte. Que quedemos en algún lado, sin que nadie nos vea. Quiero hablar contigo, que me cuentes cómo estás, qué estudias, si tienes pareja, tus amigos...

Fate se petrificó.

_¿Quiero verla yo a ella?_

Por muy extraño que le resultase, la duda no le ofendía. Sí, había estado rogando al cielo por una oportunidad como aquella, pero llegado cierto momento desistió y se obligó a dejarse llevar por el mundo sin rumbo fijo. Las esperanzas infantiles que había mantenido durante años se esfumaron con cada cumpleaños que pasó sin su presencia, con cada Navidad vacía en la que aguardaba en la puerta esperando a que volviese. En aquellos días fríos y oscuros hubiese dado cualquier cosa por un abrazo cálido de su madre, por oír su voz y sentir su cuerpo... Pero Fate ya había aprendido a vivir sin ello.

Y ahora que comprendía que Jail Testarossa había fingido la pena de la desaparición de su madre y había podido ahorrarle el dolor agudo que experimentó de pequeña, todo aquello que tuviese que ver con la familia se le hacía una mentira.

_Nanoha es mi familia. Nanoha es mi única familia._

\- Por favor, Fate - rogó con dulzura - Te he echado mucho de menos. Sé que debes estar enfadada por haberme ido... Yo también estoy enfadada conmigo misma. He estado esperando este momento mucho tiempo. Quiero recuperar aquello que perdí.

\- No perdiste nada, lo _tiraste_ \- las lágrimas habían desaparecido pero notaba un rastro seco de ellas sobre la cara y los ojos le escocían - me tiraste a mí - añadió en un susurro.

Otro silencio.

\- Déjame intentarlo. Déjame verte tan solo una vez. Es lo único que te pido.

Se mordió el labio.

Odiaba tomar decisiones.

Su vida se había basado en evitarlas, en sortearlas, en maniobrar para continuar fingiendo que todo estaba bien mientras la rutina le comía por dentro. Hacía meses que eso había cambiado y, a pesar de sus malas elecciones, estaba feliz con el punto al que había llegado.

Pero comenzar un beso en medio del salón cuando conocía los riesgos de esa acción la había llevado a estar sentada en el sofá, muerta de frío, preguntándose cómo estaría su novia escaleras arriba y si tenía alguna posibilidad de salir de entre las zarzas sin cortarse la piel.

\- De acuerdo - musitó, antes de que pensar en Nanoha le hiciese llorar de nuevo - ¿Cuándo y dónde?

* * *

Despertar al día siguiente en el sofá fue confuso y desagradable. Sentía que había pasado frío y que la postura le había dejado un dolor de espalda insoportable. Tras horas dando vueltas sobre la dura superficie de esos cojines, había caído rendida en un sueño profundo que llenó de pesadillas. El sonido de pasos recorriendo rápidamente la habitación hicieron que sus párpados de abriesen lento y sus ojos buscasen la figura que causaba esos ruidos a tientas, aun sin poder enfocar bien la escena. La pelea con su padre y la charla con su madre se habían hecho un recuerdo difuso en su mente que nada más recibir la luz del día fue aclarando y sentando las bases en su cabeza. El nudo en la garganta que había conseguido deshacer mientras dormía volvió a ocupar su lugar privilegiado en el cuerpo de Fate y se maldijo por no poder permanecer para siempre en coma.

De nuevo, el rostro sonriente, pecoso y delicado de Nanoha apareció en su mente como si estuviese programado. Se incorporó a duras penas y miró por encima del respaldo del salón para ver la figura de Bruno desaparecer tras la puerta del comedor a paso rápido.

La casa estaba como siempre.

El silencio, eso sí, era impenetrable. Incluso podía oírlo. Un pitido en sus oídos, un vacío en su estómago. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar apartada del universo, tirada en un salón que percibía como desconocido y sin saber cómo estaba la persona más importante de su vida.

La única importante, en realidad.

Alcanzó su móvil con un brazo y repasó con emoción contenida la pantalla.

Sus hombros volvieron a caer sin fuerzas al comprobar que Nanoha no le había respondido a ningún mensaje. No era tan tonta como para deducir que Meredith (o incluso Jail) le habrían quitado el teléfono para que no tuviesen ninguna manera de contactar. Era imposible que las mantuviesen alejadas pero al menos por una noche podrían jugar a ser el muro que las separaba.

La ansiedad se hizo camino en el cuerpo de Fate y apretó los dientes mientras se daba cuenta de que aun no tenía una salida para nada de eso. Ni siquiera tenía una salida para la situación que vivía con su madre. Cada una de las escapatorias posibles tenía una serie de riesgos que podían suponer el final de muchas cosas. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar y de romper algo al mismo tiempo, pero lo acostumbrada que estaba a la frustración le ayudó por una vez y permaneció quieta en su sitio, mirando fijamente sus propias rodillas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, con la cabeza hecha un laberinto de pensamientos, pero salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó pasos firmes dirigirse hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba. Aquel indistinguible sonido no podía significar otra cosa. Irguió la espalda y miró hacia la puerta que conducía a la entrada, expectante y tensa, aun demasiado débil para tener otro enfrentamiento.

Los ojos de leopardo de Jail Testarossa se cruzaron con los suyos y mantuvieron una pequeña batalla que duró segundos. Fate lo notaba serio y distinguido, como si quisiera mantener una compostura exagerada, pero no había borrado esa mirada emocional que se escondía tras la fachada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía dejar traslucir su parte sentimental, la que incluso mostraba el dolor que sentía por la traición de su hija.

Y, extrañamente, eso le alivió.

Saber que no era la única que experimentaba una avalancha de sensaciones inconexas era todo un regalo.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? la voz de su padre era sosegada, al igual que su aspecto. Aquel hombre sabía que todas las charlas en caliente eran un error y había dejado pasar unas horas prudenciales antes de volver a pronunciarse. Era quizás la conducta más madura que Fate había visto en él en mucho tiempo y quiso felicitársela con un pequeño asentimiento, invitándole a acercarse.

Estaba furiosa.

No con Jail Testarossa, sino con el mundo. La noche anterior había estado cargada de revelaciones oscuras que seguía sin asimilar bien. Su madre queriendo contactar con ella, su padre manteniéndola dentro de una caja de tristeza, Meredith interpretando su rol incluso después de que se descubriese el pastel, Nanoha con ese aspecto de princesa desprotegida que tanta impotencia le causaba... Eran demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

Sintió la presencia de Jail cerca suya y levantó de nuevo el rostro para verlo sentarse en el sofá de al lado, manteniendo la distancia.

\- Quería disculparme por mi conducta ayer - aquellas palabras hicieron que Fate abriese los ojos de par en par, sorprendida - No debí haber golpeado a Nanoha.

_Al menos lo reconoce._

Ella volvió a asentir.

\- Seguiréis durmiendo en la misma habitación hasta nuevo aviso - parecía incómodo por su propia frase pero no la rectificó - no puedo permitir que mis sirvientes te vean durmiendo en el sofá durante días. Arruinaría mi reputación en caso de que se difunda el rumor.

Fate sabía que había añadido la última parte para dar a entender que no se preocupaba ni por su relación con Nanoha ni por ella. Siempre que mostraba un mínimo de interés incluía algún dato que mostrase que era por intereses propios. Así funcionaba para él el mundo y así seguiría funcionando.

\- He hablado con Nanoha - continuó, sabiendo que su hija no iba a responder - y me he disculpado con ella. No es mi hija, no tenía el derecho de hablarle así o pegarle. Estuvo fuera de lugar - hizo una pequeña pausa - Ella y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo junto con Meredith.

La rubia se sentía tan apartada de todas esas decisiones que desvió la mirada. Era como si hubiesen estado toda la noche planificando su vida sin que ella tuviese voz ni voto. Recluida en el salón. Tirada en el sofá.

\- Vuestra... relación - su padre dijo la palabra con dificultad, como si le costase asimilarlo - ha acabado. A partir de ahora, a excepción de por las noches, no vais a estar juntas. Entiendo que tenéis una obra de teatro y no puedo prohibirle a nadie que se lleve a cabo... Pero no quiero que estéis en la misma habitación a solas. Ni vais a hacer planes juntas fuera de casa.

Para ese momento, Fate estaba deseando hablar. Tenía muchas objeciones sobre ese contrato cuyas cláusulas no le favorecían lo más mínimo. Levantó una mano y abrió la boca pero Jail Testarossa la frenó con un gesto seco, intentando terminar su discurso.

\- A cambio te dejo quedarte en casa y les dejo quedarse a ellas también. Compartiremos las comidas y las cenas como hasta ahora - se aclaró la garganta - pero espero que te quede claro que no quiero ver ni una sola muestra de afecto. Aquí o en público. Ni una. Incluso si es amistosa. Vuestra amistad también ha acabado para mí y vuestro único vínculo ahora mismo es puramente formal.

\- ¿Por qué? - Fate entrecerró los ojos, dolida - ¿Qué daño te hace a ti lo que tengamos Nanoha y yo?

Su padre pestañeó sin comprender, como si fuese una pregunta de obvia respuesta.

\- Mi imagen se vería muy perjudicada si mis socios descubren que consiento y apoyo una relación de _incesto_ en mi casa.

\- ¡No es...! - cerró los ojos e intentó bajar la voz. Él se estaba esforzando por mantener una conversación fría y no quería salir de eso. Coexistían tantas emociones en su cuerpo que prefería actuar como una estatua - No es incesto, padre. Ella y yo no somos hermanas.

\- Para el resto de mundo, sí - su tono sonaba casi militar - verás, Fate, no dentro de mucho pretendo casarme con Meredith y dar una imagen familiar de mí al mundo. No tienes nada que ver con esto, pero ya que preguntas te lo voy a contar - juntó ambas manos con solemnidad - mi empresa se va a fusionar con otra y queremos anunciarnos públicamente. Hasta el momento yo había permanecido en la sombra y tú también, pero ahora necesitaré que finjas que dentro de esta casa hay unión de familia. Eso ayudaría mucho. Y si quieres que te mantenga y te pague esa estúpida carrera que has elegido hacer más vale que sigas mis órdenes.

Era como hablar con un robot. No experimentaba amor hacia nadie que no fuese él mismo o la arpía que tenía como pareja. Fate dejó caer su mandíbula levemente y le dirigió una expresión de estupefacción.

\- Osea que de pronto quieres que seamos una familia.

\- No - y la negativa fue aun más curiosa para ella, pues hasta el momento tampoco es que lo hubiese rechazado. Estaba claro que ambos sabían que entre ellos no había vínculo alguno - No quiero que lo seamos. Tenemos que parecerlo. La imagen que di hasta ahora era de hombre solitario y quiero cambiarla. Si ellos ven que tengo una... No, _dos_ hijas y una esposa, estarán interesados en promocionar mi empresa.

\- ¿Ellos?

\- La compañía con la que pretendo fusionarme.

\- ¿La del padre de... Tiida?

Una sonrisa sibilina se extendió por la cara de Jail.

\- Oh, ¿te contó Tiida algo de eso? Sí, bueno... - parecía orgulloso de su manera de manipular a la gente - No es mi plan. Hablo de fusiones con todos mis socios. Tengo relaciones secretas con todos mis socios. Mi plan es aprovecharme de ellos para llegar a la cima.

\- ¿Cuál es la cima? - a Fate no le importaba lo más mínimo la vida empresarial de su padre pero era incluso sorprendente saber que debajo de ese aura de frialdad había una persona aun más monstruosa de lo que parecía. Era como si interpretase el papel de esbirro cuando se trataba del verdadero malo de la película.

\- ArcenCiel S.A. - respondió él - empresa líder del mercado de la construcción.

Se hizo un breve silencio mientras ella dudaba entre si continuar investigando sobre los enigmas de su padre o volver al tema que realmente le preocupaba.

\- Fate - interrumpió sus pensamientos - tú nunca lo entenderías. El mundo de ahí afuera se rige por la ley del más fuerte. Los sentimientos... El amor que sientes por Nanoha no te va a llevar a ninguna parte. Vas a heredar la empresa que yo lleve a la cima y no puedes alargar una relación que para los medios será incesto. La imagen que vean de ti es la imagen que verán del negocio - Fate frunció el ceño, obviando todo el discurso porque le sonaba estúpido. Aun así, Jail continuó - Dentro de un mes una revista nos sacará en portada. Nanoha y tú os presentaréis ante el mundo como hermanas. Para que la farsa sea más creíble vamos a mover unos papeles tontos y será realidad - levantó las cejas y sonrió como si fuese algo digno de celebrar - Nanoha pasará a ser Nanoha Testarossa. Al fin y al cabo, no tiene padre conocido. No importa su apellido.

El mundo de Fate se congeló en ese instante y apretó los dedos que descansaban sobre sus piernas intentando mantener la calma. Todo estaba complicándose aun más. Cuando se había enterado de que Nanoha iba a ser su hermanastra había tenido en cuenta las dificultades que eso traería pero nunca pensó que su padre fuese a hacerla oficialmente sangre de su sangre.

\- No puedes... No puedes cambiarle el apellido a alguien.

\- El dinero lo puede todo, Fate - se recostó en el sofá sin borrar la sonrisa - con el tiempo lo aprenderás.

Tragó saliva, pero su garganta seguía seca.

\- Nanoha... ¿Le has contado esto a Nanoha?

Jail asintió con lentitud.

\- ArcenCiel S.A. es una empresa de construcción de urbanizaciones familiares. Le he explicado que para conseguir que se fusione con mi empresa tengo que dar una imagen determinada de mi vida. Lo ha entendido. Tampoco es que le quede otra opción.

No tenía salida. Estaba entre dos paredes observando cómo se cerraban y la aplastaban irremediablemente. Quería oponerse, negarse, gritar a su padre que sería incapaz de mantenerla toda la vida fingiendo que no quería estar con Nanoha.

Pero no tenía a dónde ir. No tenía dinero. Y si se quedaba en esa casa y seguía con su relación sin atender a las órdenes de su padre, él se tendría que buscar otra mujer con la que formar otra familia y Meredith se encargaría de que no volviese a ver a su novia nunca. Ambas ideas eran tan dolorosas que estaban causándole pinchazos en el cerebro.

De pronto, una solución acudió a su cabeza.

_Mamá._

_Mamá puede ser..._

_Mamá podrá..._

En ese momento, el murmullo de unos pasos rápidos y pequeños rompieron el ambiente de tensión que había entre ella y su padre. Nanoha apareció por la puerta del salón como si hubiese estado horas buscándola y Fate no pudo evitar levantarse y correr a abrazarla para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Jail quiso decir algo pero ambas estaban ya rodeándose con los brazos antes de que le diese tiempo.

Las manos de la cobriza se agarraron con fuerza a la espalda de Fate y hundió la nariz en su cuello, casi saboreando el olor a vainilla que desprendía la rubia. Ella tan solo pudo estrecharla fuerte contra sí y preguntarse cómo había podido sobrevivir sin eso. Y cómo podía haberse planteado continuar sobreviviendo sin eso.

\- ¿Estás bien? Oh, dios, Fate, mi madre no me había dejado salir hasta ahora... - susurró Nanoha en su oído con la voz rota, como si fuese a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento - ¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien. ¿Cómo has dormido? Me quitaron el móvil, yo...

\- Shhh - respondió ella con una sonrisa - estoy bien. Estamos bien. Todo va a estar bien.

\- Eso no... Eso no es verdad, no me mientas - estaba hablando demasiado rápido como para que Jail Testarossa la comprendiese a distancia. Sabía que ese momento no duraría mucho y que él iba a respetar un último minuto de intimidad por compromiso, pero que lo interrumpiría en cuanto considerase que era excesivo - ¿Te ha contado...?

\- Me lo ha contado.

\- Fate, no quiero ser tu hermana.

\- No eres mi hermana. Eres mi novia. Eres mi _vida_.

\- No quiero ser tu hermana... - Nanoha se mordió el labio y agarró la camiseta de Fate - joder, te quiero.

\- Vamos a salir de esta - no estaba tan convencida como quería de sus palabras pero seguía diciéndolas con sinceridad. No iba a parar hasta que volviese a estar todo como antes - Lo vamos a hacer. Te quiero.

Oyó a su padre carraspear y ambas se apartaron con manos temblorosas, negándose a renunciar a que sus cuerpos se tocasen. Fate se volvió amenazante hacia él y le mantuvo una mirada firme, sin miedo. Sabía que no era el momento de enfrentarse a lo que había dicho y que encontraría una forma de salir del problema si tenía paciencia. Eso supondría no poder rozar a Nanoha hasta que llegase la noche, pero lo aguantaría si era necesario.

\- Espero que os haya quedado claro a ambas lo que os he dicho - Jail Testarossa se levantó y anduvo tranquilo hacia el comedor - Y ahora, si no os importa, el desayuno está servido.

Quería coger la mano de su novia y transmitirle la confianza que ahora crecía dentro de ella pero un paso en falso fastidiaría cualquier plan.

_Tu dinero no compra cualquier cosa, padre. Tu dinero no va a comprar el corazón que ya he regalado_.

* * *

Fate pasó el resto del día ignorando la existencia de Nanoha y descubrió que nada le había sido más complicado en su vida. Si la idea de dependencia se había planteado como una duda en su mente ahora era una afirmación segura que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo. Estar separada de la cobriza sabiendo que la tenía a pocos metros seguramente en el mismo estado de necesidad que ella era horroroso, pero el mero hecho de que estuviese cerca y estuviese bien le era suficiente. Tras haber pasado una noche llena de angustia, compartir un breve abrazo y oír un te quiero de sus labios le había devuelto las fuerzas que perdió el día anterior.

Su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a todo a pesar de que intentó distraerse leyendo un libro, jugando a videojuegos y viendo la televisión. Tenía que entretenerse sin entrar en su habitación así que la idea de alcanzar su portátil era bastante imposible.

Cuando cayó la noche, subió las escaleras con fingido cansancio y la adrenalina recorriéndole desde el vientre hasta la punta de los dedos. Llevaba esperando durante horas poder estar a solas con Nanoha, abrazarla y besarla sin que nadie pudiese oponerse. Sabía los riesgos que iba a correr por ello pero no podía negarse disfrutar de la cobriza aunque fuese tan solo por las noches.

Estaba dispuesta a no dormir ninguna más.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, que dejó escapar un conocido crujido al ceder, y asomó la cabeza con vergüenza.

\- ¿Se puede?

Nanoha estaba tirada sobre su cama y nada más verla Fate supo que iba a levantarse y correr a sus brazos de nuevo sin dudarlo, así que levantó el brazo y la paró antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Era demasiado arriesgado que saltase sobre ella cuando aun tenían la puerta abierta y no era tan tarde como para que sus padres estuviesen durmiendo. Aunque había un piso de diferencia entre sus habitaciones, Fate sabía que tendrían la oreja puesta en el suelo con tal de asegurar que no estaba sucediendo nada.

Decidió que iba a ser incluso más sigilosa de lo que ya lo había sido.

Su novia estaba petrificada en la cama esperando a que avanzase con ojos suplicantes. Finalmente, Fate pasó dentro de su cuarto casi de puntillas y cerró la puerta tras de sí intentando no romper el silencio, tratando que cualquier acción fuese tan perfecta que no produjese sonido.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando Nanoha la estrelló contra la puerta con un golpe y la besó fervientemente, tanto que la rubia no supo en un principio cómo seguir el frenético movimiento de sus labios. Las manos hambrientas de la cobriza se colaron bajo su camiseta y agarraron su cintura con fuerza, pegándola contra su cuerpo. Fate sentía que su boca estaba siendo literalmente devorada y jadeó sobre los labios de Nanoha por la falta de aire y la intensidad de la situación.

Tenía ganas de negarse por el bien de ambas pero no podía.

Había echado tanto de menos tenerla pegada a ella, formar una unidad. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Nanoha y se unió al beso cerrando los ojos, entrelazando su boca con la de la cobriza, ardiente de deseo.

Cuando notó sus dedos subir desde la cintura hacia sus pechos, se dio cuenta de lo poco consecuentes que estaban siendo. Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, apartando a Nanoha para cogerla de los hombros.

\- ¡No! - dijo lo más bajo que pudo sin que llegase a ser un susurro - ¡No podemos hacerlo! ¡Ahora no!

\- Fate-chan... - casi se rinde cuando vio a Nanoha morderse el labio inferior y utilizar esos ojos brillantes para conseguir lo que quería - Lo necesito.

Fate meditó unos instantes, sabiendo que tenía que ceder porque sus propias hormonas se lo pedían. Aun así, la parte de su mente que era algo racional le gritó que tenía que hablar con su novia sobre todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sobre cómo tendrían que actuar a partir de ese momento. Conocía bien la mirada de vicio de Nanoha y lo mucho que la había desarrollado últimamente y temía que se fuesen a dejar llevar de nuevo y cometer un error fatal.

Esta vez estaban en números rojos.

\- Haremos lo que quieras después de hablar - susurró, añadiendo una media sonrisa al ver que la cobriza asentía con la felicidad de una niña pequeña. Tras meditar las palabras de Fate, Nanoha se contrajo en una expresión de miedo y eliminó el aspecto jovial.

\- ¿Hablar, hablar? Quiero decir... Eso suena tan... Espera, ¿no estarás...?

\- Nanoha.

\- ¿Qué? Es totalmente posible.

\- ¿Me ves capaz de dejarte? - la rubia puso los ojos en blanco y se señaló a sí misma - ¿A mí? ¿En serio?

Nanoha permaneció unos segundos en silencio pero luego sonrió, ruborizada.

\- Supongo que no.

\- Así me gusta - rió Fate, rodeando la delgada cintura que tanto le gustaba con los brazos. Dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Nanoha y fue guiándola con pasos cortos hacia la cama, sabiendo que no era la mejor de las ideas pero sí la más cómoda. Estaba deseando volver a tirarse sobre su blando colchón y olvidar lo duro que estaba el sofá del salón.

\- Espera, esto no suena muy a hablar - la cobriza soltó una pequeña risa e intentó alargar un segundo beso, recibiendo una negativa de la boca de Fate.

\- Juro que mis intenciones son buenas - bajó un poco las manos - pero no puedo controlar...

\- ¡Fate! ¡No me cojas el...!

\- ¡No grites, idiota! - le puso una mano sobre la boca, bloqueando la voz de Nanoha. Ambas se miraron con los ojos como platos durante un rato y, al comprobar que no había sucedido nada en la mansión, respiraron tranquilas.

\- Vale - Nanoha apartó los dedos de Fate para poder hablar - hablemos. Tenemos que hablar.

Incluso aquella frase tan severa viniendo de su voz tierna podía derretirla en cualquier instante. Quería concentrarse en aquello que llevaba rondándole la cabeza durante todo el día pero había vuelto a olvidar todo cuando se sumergió en los ojos lavanda de Nanoha. Sentía una extraña alegría por tenerla de nuevo cerca y poder tocarla, una unión que se había forjado tras una experiencia tan dura como la del día anterior. Fate podía jurar que se leían la mente.

Y ojalá hubiese sido verdad, porque la charla hubiese sido mucho más fácil.

\- Ayer me llamó mi madre.

La cobriza abrió la boca de la sorpresa y la miró con desconcierto.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Lo que has oído.

\- Pero tu madre no... - Nanoha frunció el ceño, confundida - por lo que me has contado, ella lleva sin aparecer...

\- Años. Muchos años. Desde que era una niña. Se fue de casa, sí - no era algo de lo que soliese hablar ni tampoco fácil de decir pero se había estado haciendo a la idea de que había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que no le costase decirlo en voz alta. Al fin y al cabo, ya no había nada por lo que dramatizar. Su madre había vuelto y, de hecho, afirmado que había estado intentando hacerlo durante años.

_Son buenas noticias ¿no?_

\- El teléfono... El teléfono que me estaba llamando estas semanas ¿te acuerdas? - Nanoha meditó un momento y luego asintió numerosas veces, cayendo en la cuenta - Era ella - continuó Fate - me dijo muchas cosas. Me dijo que quería verme. Que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo contactar conmigo.

Nanoha subió una mano para acariciar su mejilla, entre emocionada y patidifusa. No sabía que nadie iba a compartir su felicidad sobre algo como aquello, pero en las pupilas de su novia vio verdadero orgullo. Como si acabase de conseguir la medalla de oro de una competición.

\- Oh, Fate... Me alegro tanto por ti - la cobriza dejó su mano sobre su rostro y sonrió ampliamente. Suspiró de forma adorable mientras Fate la miraba sin saber qué responder, sonrojada. Tras unos segundos, Nanoha empezó a mover los ojos nerviosa, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado demasiado tiempo mirándola con cara de enamorada. Alejó su mano y se agarró el final de su camiseta, dudosa - Eh, bueno, sí, yo... ¿Puedo conocerla? - levantó la cabeza de pronto - ¿Puedo?

La rubia soltó una carcajada que se tuvo que cortar a sí misma por miedo a que su padre le escuchase. No apartó la sonrisa de sus labios cuando la miró.

\- Claro que puedes - luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho Jail Testarossa en su última conversación. Desvió la mirada, entristecida - pero no ahora...

\- ¿Por qué no? Quiero acompañarte a verla de nuevo.

\- Y yo quiero que lo hagas - volvió a perderse en los ojos de Nanoha - pero mi padre no va a dejar que salgamos solas a ningún lado. Y tampoco quiero que sepa que voy a ver a mi madre. Ella me contó... Que fue él el que evitó durante todos estos años que no nos viésemos de nuevo.

El tierno rostro de la cobriza cambió en cuestión de segundos a la personificación de la furia. Solamente le faltaba echar humo por las orejas para que fuese una caricatura.

\- Ese maldito hijo de puta... - apretó los puños con fuerza y miró hacia el techo como si pudiese traspasarlo con la mente y llegar a la cama de su padre para propinarle un puñetazo - Un día se va a enterar de lo que...

\- Nanoha - Fate le agarró de las muñecas. La expresión tranquila de la rubia mitigó el enfado de su novia levemente - odiarlo no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte. Tenemos que encontrar una salida a esto.

\- ¿Una salida? No hay de eso en esta historia.

Ambas se miraron durante un rato largo sin mediar palabra por lo poco acertadas que habían sido las palabras de la cobriza. Fate decidió aflojar sus dedos y dejar escapar los brazos de Nanoha.

\- Fate... - musitó, avergonzada - Lo siento, no quería...

\- No, es verdad. Ahora mismo no tenemos ninguna salida - se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un suspiro - pero sigo creyendo que la vamos a encontrar.

\- Eh, yo también lo creo - Nanoha se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro con un dedo, tan próxima a ella que Fate tuvo que aguantar el impulso de volver a besarla y dejar de hablar de cosas que la entristecían - Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Notó su corazón aumentar de ritmo nada más oír aquella frase y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa pálido. Solamente con siete palabras era capaz de desarmarla. Los músculos de Fate cedieron y juntó su boca con la de Nanoha para entrelazar sus labios en un beso lento e intenso que pareció durar una eternidad pero que nada más acabó fue totalmente insuficiente.

\- Iré mañana a hablar con mi madre - susurró, antes de que pudiese dejarse llevar por la situación - seguro que ella puede sacarnos de esto.

Sintió los dedos de Nanoha hacer surcos en su espalda.

\- Yo te puedo sacar de esta ropa - rió la cobriza sobre su boca, y Fate rodó los ojos.

\- Lo tuyo es de ninfómana.

\- No es mi culpa - Nanoha bajó sus labios para encontrarse con su cuello y empezó a recorrerlo con húmedos besos que hicieron que la rubia se mordiese el labio, aguantando un gemido - tener una novia _tan_ sexy...

\- No podemos hacer ruido - quería que sonase como la afirmación más obvia del mundo pero salió de su boca entrecortada por sus jadeos y perdió veracidad. Sintió a Nanoha reír mientras alcanzaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Tranquila, le diré a mi novia que esté muy callada. Si puede soportarlo, claro - Fate dejó escapar un "hmmm" placentero cuando la lengua de Nanoha bajó por su cuello. La cobriza volvió a reír - Hemos dicho que nada de ruido y ya empiezas. Mi lengua todavía sigue por encima de tu cintura, señorita.

Fate sonrió y alcanzó el final de la camiseta de Nanoha con los dedos para ir subiéndola con más urgencia de la que quiso. Nunca se había considerado alguien que se dejase llevar por el placer pero, de nuevo, aquella chica era la excepción de todo. Se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese obedeciendo las órdenes de otra persona.

Nanoha se apartó de ella y subió los brazos para deshacerse de su camiseta. La rubia se permitió mirar durante unos segundos con una ceja levantada la imagen de la cobriza en sujetador. Era un edén. Y lo que más le gustaba eran las pequeñas pecas que recorrían sus curvas y las hacían aun más irresistibles y peligrosas.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esa manía tuya de observar como si fueses un violador, Fate.

\- No es mi culpa tener una novia _tan_ sexy.

Nanoha volvió a besarla conteniendo una risa. Entrelazó sus labios con los suyos y dejó que todos los problemas desapareciesen de su mente mientras la recostaba sobre su cama y se colocaba encima de ella, con las manos de Nanoha intentando desabrochar su pantalón sin mucho resultado.

Ya habría tiempo para lo demás


	27. Turn around

_**NA: Bueno, bueno, nos acercamos al final de la historia, son 30 capítulos en total y este es un capítulo laaaaargo. Una vez más, muchas gracias por los review ^.^**_

_**Disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 27: Turn around.**

Fate sentía el pulso en las orejas y estaba empezando a desesperarle. Estar nerviosa no era una nueva sensación para ella pero siempre que lo llevaba al extremo de producirle hasta fatiga le parecía el sentimiento más incómodo del mundo. Demasiado metida en sus cavilaciones como para prestar atención al resto de seres humanos que andaban por la calle, aumentó la velocidad y empujó a su paso a un par de personas que se volvieron para mirarla con desagrado.

Ella no se giró para disculparse.

Estaba a punto de ver a su madre.

Estaba a punto de verla después de diez años de espera, después de haberse convencido a sí misma de que nunca más volvería a estar cerca de ella, a abrazarla o simplemente a respirar el olor a felicidad que recordaba que desprendía. No tenía la intención de mostrarse cariñosa con una desconocida de buenas a primeras pero, por alguna razón, su cuerpo se estaba muriendo por tocarla. Por comprobar que era real, que no era otra de sus ilusiones tontas.

Su madre.

De nuevo, un desagradable cosquilleo se instauró en su estómago y apretó los labios, sintiendo que las manos empezaban a temblarle. Había tenido que hacer una maniobra de escapismo para que Jail Testarossa no se diese cuenta de que estaba encontrándose aquella tarde con alguien misterioso y aun tenía el corazón en la boca pensando que podría estar siguiéndole o vigilándole de alguna manera.

No sólo se trataba de un encuentro que llevaba aguardando años.

Era su única oportunidad.

Quizás en una primera impresión no era la mejor idea pedir ayuda pero no había ninguna otra salida. Tenía que buscar una solución en su madre porque era la última unión con el mundo lejana a su padre que podía pensar. Y no se trataba sólo de ella, se trataba de Nanoha. De ambas.

Miró de un lado para otro, asustada de nuevo por la idea de que alguien la estuviese observando. Sentía que con cada paso que daba se jugaba su futuro y que estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que sería incapaz de reaccionar a cualquier cosa que sucediese.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, había llegado.

El café donde había quedado con su madre estaba cayéndose a trozos. Fate lo recordaba mucho más vivo y visitado. Ahora la fachada se había convertido en un trozo de plástico con rótulos comidos por el tiempo, las paredes de color apagado y gastado, y la soledad de dentro del local era casi más agobiante que la muchedumbre de otros establecimientos. Habían decidido encontrarse allí porque era el único lugar del barrio que Fate recordaba haber visitado con ella y también el único en donde podrían tener algo de privacidad. Nunca esperó encontrarse un paradigma tan desolado, así que permaneció un rato en la puerta dudando, planteándose todas las dudas que en el trayecto había querido evitar.

Parada en la entrada todo parecía descomponerse aun más ante sus ojos.

_No estoy preparada._

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Por mucha ilusión que sentía en su interior por reencontrarse con su madre, el dolor que había sentido durante todos esos años y el rechazo por parte de su familia habían hecho un hueco dentro de ella que le había costado demasiado rellenar. Deseaba no tener rencor, deseaba poder abrir los brazos y recibir con un gesto cariñoso a la mujer que tanto había echado de menos... Pero su orgullo y su poco amor propio podían por encima de esas exigencias.

La había abandonado.

La había abandonado una eternidad y ahora pretendía que por presentarse en un lugar de mala muerte iba a arreglar la vida que había estropeado. Fate aun tenía que preguntarle las razones, las causas por las que huyó sin decirle siquiera adiós, las excusas que su madre podía inventar por las que no tuvo el coraje de volver a por su pequeña y triste hija... Pero sentía que nada de lo que fuese a decir iba a reparar el daño ya hecho.

Inspiró profundamente.

_Enfréntate a esto, Fate. Por ti. Por Nanoha. Porque necesitas ayuda. Porque llevas esperándolo mucho tiempo. Porque tus respuestas están detrás de esta puerta. Porque te lo mereces._

_Dios, ¿Y si es tan diferente que no la reconozco? ¿Y si parece una anciana? ¿Y si se ha operado? ¿Y si está enferma? ¿Y si... Es homófoba? No tengo ni idea de quién es, al fin y al cabo. No he podido hablar con ella de... De nada._

Notó que le temblaban los dedos y apretó los puños, frunciendo el ceño.

_No. Nada de miedos. Adelante. A por ello._

Sin darse un minuto más para replanteárselo, Fate empujó la puerta de vidrio y pasó dentro de la cafetería. Para su sorpresa, no estaba tan vacío como parecía desde fuera. Había un par de mesas ocupadas por parejas que charlaban en voz baja y de fondo se escuchaba un programa de radio con música ambiente bastante poco relajante pero que le daba un toque más alegre al lugar.

Las pupilas de la rubia buscaron con insistencia una figura solitaria y femenina que pudiese identificar como su madre, aun insegura porque no quería destruir la imagen que recordaba de ella.

Y cuando la vio, su mundo se detuvo.

Estaba allí, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, estupefacta quizás por lo mucho que había cambiado Fate y sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado ella misma. Su hija la repasó con la cabeza e hizo una comparación rápida para confirmar que seguía manteniendo ese aspecto tierno que tantas noches le había ayudado a conciliar el sueño.

Eso era lo único que quedaba de Precia.

Lo demás era todo un amasijo de novedades que golpeó a Fate e hizo que quisiese acercarse con una mano para comprobar si podía traspasarla con los dedos, si era un holograma futurista que pretendía engañarla.

El natural pelo morado de su madre estaba revuelto sobre su frente, largo la cintura. La gracia con la que incluso pestañeaba era su característica base y los movimientos estudiados de sus manos alrededor de la taza que sostenía le recordaron a la mezcla entre cariño y frialdad que se respiró en la mansión durante su infancia, cuando Precia aun no había desaparecido.

Precia.

Llevaba todo ese tiempo sin caer en la cuenta de que tenía un nombre. Llevaba, de hecho, siglos sin pronunciarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo. Era como si su presencia fuese tan sólo un fantasma en su memoria y no una persona, con problemas, con sentimientos, que respiraba y existía como ella. Fate nunca se había planteado que su madre podría llegar a ser tan real.

La mujer entreabrió la boca y ella tan solo observó mientras observaba como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- ¿Fate?

Por un segundo dudó entre acercarse a ella y abrazarla o salir corriendo y volver al regazo de Nanoha pero había llegado tan lejos que no quería echarse atrás con facilidad. Dio unos pequeños pasos hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada su madre, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse conforme se percataba de cada detalle del rostro de aquella persona a punto de romper en el llanto solo por verla ahí plantada siendo una bola de nervios incapaz de decir nada.

De pronto, Precia se levantó de su silla y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Fate no estaba preparada para eso, pero tampoco tuvo opción. El reconocible olor de su madre se coló por sus fosas nasales y reavivó sentimientos enterrados que le provocaron las lágrimas que estaba intentando retener.

Aun temblorosa, sus manos se agarraron al abrigo negro de Precia y hundió el rostro en su hombro, dejándose llevar por la sensación más reconfortante de su vida.

Estaba de nuevo allí.

No era mentira.

Existía.

Estaba abrazándola.

\- Fate... Dios mío... - su madre se apartó de ella intentando ignorar que estaba llorando y tomó su cara entre las manos - Dios mío... Has crecido tanto.

\- Tengo diecinueve años - sonrió, tímida, sabiendo que de un momento a otro había dejado de ser una desconocida. Su pecho experimentó la extraña sensación de estar volviendo a casa, aunque acabase de huir de ella - Sería preocupante que no hubiese... - una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho - crecido.

Precia se mordió el labio inferior, repasándola con un vistazo.

\- Mírate - susurró, con su voz dulce - estás preciosa. Te has convertido en una mujer preciosa.

\- Mamá... - sintió que la pareja que estaba en la mesa de al lado estaba mirándoles de reojo mientras hacían comentarios entre ellos. Se ruborizó - estamos en público, no digas esas...

\- Me da igual dónde estemos - la sonrisa que le dirigió valía más que oro - Fate, estás preciosa. Estás... Pensaba que iba a encontrarme a una chica con falda de tubo, chaqueta y tacones - soltó una carcajada mezclada con llanto ante la idea, como si fuese algo rocambolesco - me había olvidado de que siempre fuiste única.

\- ¿Creías que mi padre iba a conseguir meterme dentro de su estilo? - levantó una ceja.

\- Estás maravillosa así - esta vez la tomó de los brazos e hizo un gesto exagerado para mirarle de arriba abajo - siendo tú - subió los ojos y volvió a sonreír. Para Fate fue como mirarse en un espejo. Había estado tanto tiempo alejada de su madre que no se había percatado de que había crecido pareciéndose cada vez más a ella. Era curioso que incluso sin tener ninguna referencia suya utilizase hasta la misma manera de mover los labios.

Precia miró nerviosa la mesa y retiró una de las sillas, invitándola a sentarse.

\- No te quedes ahí, por favor. Toma asiento. Tenemos que ponernos al día.

La frase hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Fate pero no dijo nada. Se sentó con cierto miedo y colocó ambas manos entre sus piernas, mirando por la ventana distraída mientras su madre volvía a recuperar el café que antes estaba bebiendo. La rubia estaba feliz porque aquel encuentro no hubiese sido incómodo pero aun quedaban muchas cosas que decir y tenía la sensación de que Precia había rehecho su vida completamente.

Incluso temía que hubiese tenido más hijos.

_No puedo hacer hueco a más hermanos. La única que tengo tuvo sexo conmigo anoche._

\- Bueno - dijo su madre, interrumpiendo el silencio. Fate desvió la atención del exterior y se giró hacia ella - ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Estás... bien? Aparte de guapa, claro.

Notó que un rubor subía hasta su rostro y sonrió de lado, avergonzada. Seguía sin estar acostumbrada a escuchar piropos que no proviniesen de la boca de Nanoha, aunque nunca antes se había planteado que podría oírlos de nuevo con la voz de Precia.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que... - dudó un momento, sin saber si quería empezar o no por la parte más peliaguda de su vida o escuchar antes lo que ella tenía que decirle. Los ojos expectantes de su madre le incitaron a continuar - ... He estado mejor.

La única respuesta que recibió fueron pestañeos.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo, cariño? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, es tan solo que... - se frenó a sí misma y cogió aire para luego soltarlo en un largo suspiro, relajando los hombros. Por más que intentaba mantener la compostura y mostrarse rígida ante ella, era imposible. Su madre tenía el mismo efecto que Nanoha, derribaba sus defensas - No, no está bien. Está todo... - se cubrió los ojos con las manos y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa - está todo hecho una puta mierda, mamá.

\- Eh, eh, eh... Para un poco - oyó reír a Precia al otro lado de la mesa y notó una mano acariciar su brazo, tranquilizándola - No puedo hacerme a la idea de que mi pequeña niña ya dice palabras mayores. Y tiene problemas.

\- Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Soy una _maestra_ de los problemas.

Volver a recibir una risa feliz fue un chute de endorfinas. Fate había creado un muro alrededor de su cuerpo desde que se había quedado sola pero gracias a la aparición de la cobriza lentamente se había ido abriendo al resto y mostrando lo que llevaba dentro. Eso sumado a que aquel momento era único en todas sus facetas hacía que tuviese la sensación de que no había pasado el tiempo. Que su madre estaba allí y llevaba allí desde siempre, escuchándola, cuidándola, conociéndola y viéndola crecer como cualquier madre habría hecho.

\- ¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio?

Fate gruñó en respuesta.

\- No sé si hay un principio - levantó la cabeza y recostó su rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

\- Es amor, ¿no?

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y se sonrojó levemente, provocando otra oleada de risas bajas en Precia.

\- ¿Cómo lo...?

\- Cariño, el diablo sabe más por viejo que por malo - de repente, levantó las cejas y le miró con tremenda curiosidad, haciendo que Fate se ruborizase aun más - ¿Cómo es él?

\- Ella, mamá - lo dijo con naturalidad pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios por recibir una respuesta rápida a esa confesión. Salir del armario con su padre había sido mucho más dramático y brusco que eso, pero tampoco iba a pasarse más tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto. No sabía cuánto podría estar manteniendo esa conversación sin que nadie conocido las viese y corriese peligro de nuevo, así que no podía pararse a meditar qué era lo que podía o no podía decir.

Precia lo digirió como si no hubiese dicho nada fuera de lo habitual, aun con emoción en el rostro.

\- ¿Cómo es ella?

Fate la miró patidifusa, habiendo esperado un momento de rechazo por parte de su madre.

\- Espera, ¿no te extrañas?

\- ¿De que te gusten las chicas?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Las mujeres somos una obra de arte - bromeó, sonriente, y luego volvió a su posición anterior. Su hija seguía sin entender nada, revolviéndose en su silla - venga, dime, ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo la conociste?

_Nunca pensé que esto sería así de fácil._

\- S-se llama... - tartamudeó, haciéndose a la idea de que su madre iba a aceptar su sexualidad más rápido que su propio aspecto. Paró un segundo y luego bajó la mirada, inundando su rostro con una sonrisa - Se llama Nanoha - decir su nombre en voz alta hizo que una oleada de mariposas ocupasen el lugar donde antes residía la fatiga de los nervios, llenándola de paz - es cobriza. Tiene muchas pecas. Y es... Es preciosa, mamá. La conocí en la universidad. Cuando la vi, la vida me dio un vuelco. Era como si hubiese encontrado de pronto un trébol de cuatro hojas, no sé, fue como... Nacer de nuevo. Y de pronto apareció en medio de una tienda mientras compraba cosas con Yuuno y Hayate... Bueno, mis dos mejores amigos. Y Yuuno me dijo que le gustaba y me vi metida en un lío enorme de celos y de... - cuando Fate se dio cuenta de que estaba yéndose por las ramas y que ese discurso era totalmente impropio de ella, su cara pasó de su pálido normal a un rojo intenso. Levantó las cejas en señal de disculpa y se mordió el labio - Dios, estoy desvariando.

\- ¡No! - respondió su madre rápidamente, agarrándola de la muñeca - Me encantaría oír la historia entera.

\- ¿Seguro? Es... Es muy larga.

\- Fate - la sonrisa cálida de su madre le recordó a la de Nanoha - He estado perdiéndome todas tus historias durante años. Estaré encantada de oírla.

Y la rubia se lanzó a contarle todo lo que había estado sucediendo durante aquellos vertiginosos meses como si fuese lo único que había pasado en su vida desde que ella se había ido. En parte, así era. Fate había estado tan ocupada tras la desaparición de Precia encerrada en su cuarto jugando a videojuegos y apartándose del mundo que los días se habían hecho meses y había acabado cumpliendo la mayoría de edad sin conocer nada que no fuesen aquellas cuatro paredes y a sus dos amigos de siempre. Le habló de Yuuno y las tardes que pasaban juntos ante el televisor o con el portátil; de Hayate y su manía de llevarla a comprar vestidos aunque supiese que eso no entraba dentro de su estilo; de Nanoha y su hiperactividad, lo extrovertida que era, lo opuestas que habían sido desde que se conocieron pero lo mucho que habían encajado la una con la otra; del nuevo grupo de amigos que había formado y lo completa que se sentía cuando estaba en una de esas fiestas donde siempre acababa arrepintiéndose de haber tomado demasiado alcohol. Incluso le contó la obra de teatro entera y se aplaudió a sí misma cuando le confesó que era la protagonista y que las clases de interpretación a las que asistió de pequeña al fin habían servido para algo.

Su madre la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, entendiendo la información sin dejar de hacer preguntas que invitaban a Fate a explayarse aun más en sus asuntos, queriendo saber todo lo que le había pasado a su hija para haberse convertido en lo que en ese momento era.

Fate creyó que iba a volver a llorar cuando le contó lo cambiada que se notaba a sí misma, lo tímida que se volvió cuando ella se marchó y lo feliz que era ahora que alguien había iluminado su universo. Precia lentamente fue idealizando a Nanoha en su mente sólo de oírla hablar maravillas.

Cuando llegó a la parte mala de la historia, su rostro se fue oscureciendo. La sola mención de Jail era como una daga para su madre y ella lo sabía. Aun así, recordando que necesitaba ayuda con urgencia, siguió hablando y acabó relatándole lo que había ocurrido hacía dos días en medio del salón.

Precia se agarraba a la mesa con la mandíbula apretada, tensa.

\- Y ahora no sabemos qué hacer... - terminó Fate, bajando un poco la voz - si continuamos nuestra relación y se enteran, Meredith se va a encargar de que no vuelva a ver a Nanoha nunca. Y aunque no se den cuenta... Dentro de poco tiempo seremos hermanas. Hermanas para los ojos del resto, certificado por un papel. No sé qué podemos hacer, no tenemos a dónde ir - hablar en voz alta sobre ello le aliviaba y le preocupaba más al mismo tiempo. Se pasó una mano por sus mechones rubios - Por eso quería hablar contigo sobre este tema - ambas subieron los ojos a la vez e intercambiaron una mirada - necesito tu ayuda, mamá. No sé qué puedes hacer, pero la necesito.

Se hizo un breve silencio que la asustó en un principio. Nunca se había parado realmente a pedirle nada a nadie y era la primera vez que probaba suerte. Con la única persona que la había dejado totalmente sola en toda su vida. Tragó saliva, nerviosa por la respuesta, pero su madre asintió tras un rato con aire pensativo.

\- Por supuesto que voy a ayudarte. Confía en mí. - afirmó con decisión - Ahora mismo no puedo decirte nada, solamente que soportes todo esto. Tu padre... Lo siento, de verdad. Dejarte sola con él fue una malísima decisión. Llevo arrepintiéndome de ello toda la vida. No me lo perdonaré nunca... - sus palabras quedaron hechas un susurro y luego volvió a su tono normal - Tengo una idea. Creo que puede funcionar, pero tengo que hablarlo antes con alguien. Ahora mismo es muy arriesgado - miró por la ventana con cierta impaciencia - la próxima vez que nos veamos te daré una solución.

No era una salida definitiva pero era lo mejor a lo que Fate se podía aferrar. Sonrió a su madre con cierta tristeza en los ojos y alargó una mano para agarrar la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Se sentía tan cercana a ella que no podía culparla de su soledad. Veía en Precia el sufrimiento y la culpabilidad de alguien que había estado demasiado tiempo siendo consciente de su error. Con toda la charla no había podido preguntarle aun lo que sucedió para que se marchase, pero no hacía falta.

En parte, la comprendía.

Ella misma quería irse de la mansión cuanto antes, y lo había querido durante toda su adolescencia sin necesidad de problemas tan intensos como aquellos. El pulgar de su madre trazó una caricia sobre la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Por qué te...?

\- Fate - le cortó Precia, sin perder la dulzura - hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte. Muchas. Pero ahora que sé la situación que estás pasando... No puedo simplemente contarte por qué me fui de casa - era como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar antes de poder articularlo - si sigues acumulando odio hacia él vas a explotar y cometer una locura tan grande como la mía. De verdad. Necesito que resistas, que aguantes hasta que encuentre la manera de sacarte de ahí, a ti y a Nanoha - Fate se vio a sí misma asintiendo, convencida de sus palabras como si fuesen la única verdad del universo - Cuando todo esto acabe, te contaré lo que ha sido de mí estos años. Hasta entonces, tienes suficiente con lo que estás pasando. Te prometo que lo demás es de menor importancia.

Sintió los dedos de su madre apretar los suyos y le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo un poco. Era todo tan frágil y tan escaso, tan sostenido por hilos, que sólo le quedaba esperar y desear que saliese bien. Estaba tirándose desde un alto trampolín hacia una piscina que no sabía si estaba llena o vacía y le daba exactamente igual. Lo único que contaba en ese instante era el salto, el cosquilleo de la adrenalina y no morir.

El golpe era una opción, pero no el resultado más seguro.

\- Nos veremos dentro de una semana, en este mismo lugar, a esta misma hora - dijo de pronto Precia, interrumpiendo la calma - ¿te parece bien?

\- Sí - afirmó, pensando en lo difíciles que iban a ser esos días.

\- Espero que Nanoha no te meta en ningún lío estos siete días - rió, levantando las cejas justo como ella lo hacía, y Fate frunció el ceño con enfado fingido para luego reír con ella.

\- No lo creo, es sólo una semana. ¿Qué puede salir mal en una semana?

Y algo le decía que esa pregunta retórica tenía muchas respuestas.

* * *

Fate agradeció por primera vez en mucho tiempo tener un ensayo de teatro, dos días después, cuando no podía aguantar más haciéndole el vacío a Nanoha en su propia casa, ignorando su presencia y evitando sus ojos bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, que las vigilaba como una cámara de seguridad. Excepto por la intimidad relativa que tenían por las noches, el día a día era una constante lucha entre sus deseos y su razón, una batalla que libraba interiormente y que la estaba desgastando poco a poco.

Cuando Nanoha anunció que aquel martes se reunirían para ultimar los detalles de la obra, Fate no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse de que se acercaba el día de la representación e interpretaba el personaje principal. Le daba exactamente igual. Lo único en lo que podía pensar es en que iba a sostener la mano de la cobriza durante toda la tarde sin tener que aguantar los rayos penetrantes que lanzaban los ojos de Jail Testarossa.

Fue un alivio subir al escenario y acercarse a ella con una sonrisa, intentando fingir que estaban demasiado cariñosas porque debía practicar una escena crucial entre Tracia y Jasón, aunque ambas sabían que se estaban excediendo. Aun así, nadie dijo nada. La gran mayoría de los actores conocían su relación y, aunque no sabían los problemas que estaban pasando en ese momento, respetaban que actuasen como una pareja delante de los demás.

Fate se había encargado de poner al día a Hayate, la cual seguía insistiendo en acogerlas en su casa el tiempo que hiciese falta. La rubia se había negado rotundamente, sin querer involucrar en temas tan delicados a terceras personas. Tanto su familia como la de Nanoha estaban profundamente corruptas, una movida por el dinero y otra por la codicia. No quería que su padre arremetiese contra Hayate si ésta les ayudaba o que Meredith se encargase de fastidiarles la vida a sus amigos. Era arriesgado y no iba a andar sobre la cuerda floja.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando comprobó lo permisivos que estaban todos con la actitud que tenían, ciertamente más exclusiva de lo habitual. Fate no solía ser el tipo de personas que demostraban afecto en público ni tampoco quería apartarse con Nanoha del resto del grupo, pero aquella tarde no iba a seguir sus roles habituales. Necesitaba estar cerca de la cobriza, hablarle, oír su voz y tocar su piel antes de que todo eso se desvaneciese de nuevo ante sus ojos.

Ni siquiera podría hacer eso por la calle.

El teatro era el único templo que aceptaba el amor.

Y nadie tenía nada en contra. Estaba todo el elenco presente allí (incluida la orquesta que Vice había conseguido para el final musical de la obra) y se dedicaron a hacer un ensayo general que abarcaba desde el comienzo, pasando por los momentos cruciales y obviando aquellos que carecían de complicación o que ya tenían aprendidos de memoria. Nanoha no tenía el habitual modo huraño que le surgía cuando era directora. Estaba tan concentrada en andar alrededor de Fate que no podía borrar la sonrisa de estúpida de la cara, asintiendo a todo sin observar ningún error aparente.

Tras unas intensas tres horas de representaciones seguidas, caracterizaciones rápidas y muchas risas, Fate y Yuuno interpretaron Total eclipse of the heart delante de todo el mundo acompañados de la orquesta, que aun tenía varios giros que perfeccionar pero que prácticamente sabía cómo encajar con las voces de ambos. La rubia estaba distraída con la existencia de Nanoha, así que no le costó mucho dejarse llevar y sacar un torrente de voz que muchas veces le sorprendía tener. Cuando terminó con una nota baja diciendo la frase que le daba título a la canción, agarrada a Yuuno como dos enamorados, mirándolo a los ojos, el público rompió en un gran aplauso.

\- ¡Maravilloso!

\- ¡Joder! ¡Una pasada!

\- ¡Otra vez, otra vez!

Fate se giró con las mejillas sonrojadas e hizo una reverencia teatral que luego imitó su amigo. Verossa apareció por detrás y puso una mano en el brazo de Yuuno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Recuérdale a la reina del hielo que no se hinche a comer esta semana o vas a tener problemas para levantarla por los aires - rió el chico, y Fate se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, ofendida por el comentario. Yuuno soltó una carcajada y rodeó los hombros de la rubia con su brazo.

\- Puedo levantar toneladas, da igual lo gorda que se ponga.

\- ¡Oye! - respondió ella finalmente - ¡Soy más que delgada!

\- Ah, ¿sí? - Verossa la repasó con una mirada de arriba abajo - pues ese vestido no dice lo mismo... - le guiñó el ojo para hacerle saber que estaba bromeando, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Nanoha ya estaba cogiéndolo de una oreja y haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor. La cobriza tiró del lóbulo y lo obligó a agacharse hasta que estuviese a su altura.

\- ¿¡Le estás llamando gorda a mi mujer!? - gritó, demostrando que su autoritarismo seguía debajo de esa apariencia de tranquilidad. Fate se tapó los labios con los dedos y aguantó una risa, orgullosa por tener un perro guardián tan eficiente.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nanoha, suéltame! ¡Por favor!

\- ¡Discúlpate ante tu reina ahora mismo! - le espetó, utilizando su otra mano para empujar el hombro de Verossa y hacer que se pusiese de rodillas ante Fate. Hayate los observaba desde lejos con los ojos como platos, sin saber si debía intervenir a favor de su novio o no. Verlo siendo humillado era mucho más divertido y tampoco tenía ganas de enfrentarse a la faceta tenebrosa de Nanoha.

\- ¡Lo siento, Fate! - dijo el chico cuando Nanoha tiró aun más fuerte de su oreja.

\- Cielo, lo estás torturando - sonrió Fate, levantando una ceja y dirigiendo una mirada divertida a la cobriza. Nanoha se irguió con orgullo.

\- Nadie te ofende delante mía, majestad.

La rubia se rió y se acercó a su novia para plantarle un pequeño beso sobre los labios, permitiéndose ser incluso romántica delante del resto. Nanoha soltó finalmente a Verossa y éste se levantó del suelo agarrándose la oreja con un gesto de dolor, acudiendo a Hayate con el rabo entre las piernas.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero? - sonrió Nanoha sobre sus labios, robándole otro beso. Fate sabía que eso excedía muchas de sus normas pero le dio exactamente igual. Era un día excepcional y estaba especialmente eufórica por tenerla para ella sola y por haber terminado la obra de teatro. Se mordió el labio inferior y agarró la cintura de Nanoha con un brazo.

\- Menos de lo que te quiero yo.

\- Sabes que no.

\- Sabes que sí.

\- Mmmmhh... - se quejó la cobriza mientras recibía un tercer beso más largo que los anteriores. Cuando Fate se apartó, le miró inconforme - Eh, no puedes ganar discusiones de "yo te quiero más" porque me cortas con un beso.

\- Oh, así que ahora no quieres besos.

\- No he dicho eso - ronroneó Nanoha, sonriente - he dicho que...

\- Por favor, sois como para potar arcoíris - Fate se giró cuando escuchó la voz de Chrono aproximarse a ellas, con Vice acompañándole de cerca. El castaño se paró para abrazar durante un rato excesivamente largo a Yuuno, algo que captó la atención de Nanoha. Llevaba fijándose desde hacía unos días en que esos dos estaban especialmente unidos. Sus muestras de cariño habían aumentado en cantidad y en calidad, y se temía un desenlace bastante poco previsible.

\- Búscate una novia, Chrono - respondió Fate, acercando aun más a Nanoha a su cuerpo y sacándole la lengua - estás celoso.

\- Bah, yo soy un hombre de muchas mujeres - el chico sonrió de lado, prepotente, aunque todos sabían que era solo una fachada. En realidad, Fate sabía que la persona más afín a ella de todo el grupo era aquel chico de pelo azulado y aspecto pálido. Bajo una máscara de arrogancia se escondía una persona tímida y tierna que encajaba a la perfección con su actitud.

Nanoha estaba concentrada en observar como Yuuno y Vice intercambiaban susurros y sonrisas, ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo. No se dio cuenta de que el resto de los actores habían dejado de hablar y estaban esperando a que hiciese algún comentario, una despedida mínima que les diese a entender que estaba ya todo finalizado.

La cobriza se sonrojó a la vez que Fate cuando se percató, apartándose un poco de ella y alisando su chaqueta negra que le daba un aspecto sofisticado. Se hizo un silencio relativo en la sala.

\- Bueno, chicos - habló en voz alta, sonriendo - dentro de una semana y dos días vamos a representar finalmente la obra. Ha sido un verdadero placer hacer realidad mi historia con vosotros. Y espero que nadie se ponga nervioso el día decisivo y fastidie al resto, porque si no voy a tener que... - Fate le dio un codazo en las costillas y todos rieron - ¡Auch! Vale, vale. No puedo volver a ser una dictadora. ¡Gracias por haber venido hoy! ¡Preparaos, lo mejor está aún por llegar!

El teatro se llenó de una pequeña ola de aplausos y luego todos empezaron a salir de la sala, pasando antes por el telón lateral para recoger la ropa que habían dejado en aquella pequeña buhardilla. Mientras se vaciaba, el grupo se reunió en el centro del escenario alrededor de Fate y Nanoha y ambas se miraron patidifusas por el repentino asalto de sus amigos. Habían pasado de estar desperdigados por todos lados a concentrarse en un corro junto a ellas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó la rubia, nerviosa. Sintió las manos de Hayate rodearle las caderas y apretarla en un abrazo desde la espalda, acompañado de una risa feliz propia de su amiga.

\- Queríamos recordaros que nos tenéis aquí para todo.

Fate abrió los ojos, maravillada por lo que acababa de oír, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que Arf la envolviese entre sus brazos y la apretase tanto que pensó que iba a morir asfixiada.

\- ¡No estáis solas! - gritó la pelirroja, guiada por la emoción - ¡Mi casa también está disponible, que lo sepáis!

\- ¡Y la mía! - sonrió Yuuno entre los demás, con las manos en los bolsillos. Se ruborizó levemente cuando Nanoha le miró como si acabase de ver un fantasma - ¿¡Qué!? ¡Lo tengo superado!

Chrono pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en ese momento y la apretó contra su pecho con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Si quieres que mate a alguien, tan solo avísame, enana. Sabes que por ti lo haría.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Y yo! - saltó Verossa como si estuviesen quitándole el puesto de su vida - ¡Yo sé matar mejor, Nanoha!

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! - rió Chrono, escéptico, empezando una guerra de insultos con su amigo que no llevaría a ninguna parte. Vice se revolvía en su sitio, tímido pero presente, dirigiéndoles miradas cariñosas que decían mucho más que un gesto. Nanoha y Fate permanecieron mudas ante la situación, sin saber cómo reaccionar a esa muestra de apoyo incondicional tan gratuita.

\- Creo que las hemos asustado - comentó Hayate al final, apartándose un poco de Fate para mirarla a los ojos - Fate-chan, ¿estás bien?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mira, Hayate, la has hecho llorar!

\- ¡Yo no la he hecho llorar!

\- Es verdad, ha sido Yuuno. Huele tan mal que se nos saltan las lágrimas.

Fate rompió en una carcajada llena de lágrimas de felicidad que no comprendió mucho y que le dio más vergüenza que satisfacción, pero no estaba pendiente de aparentar decencia. Era demasiado irreal estar rodeada de gente que realmente la trataban como si fuese alguien importante. Como una verdadera familia. Sabía que Nanoha estaba en el mismo estado, porque al mirarla vio que tenía los ojos llorosos y que estaba conteniendo con orgullo el llanto apretando los labios.

\- ¿Estás bien, rubia? - Arf la cogió de los brazos con una ceja levantada - ¿Te va a dar algo?

\- ¡No me... No me va a dar nada! - consiguió articular Fate sin dejar de sonreír y llorar a la vez - ¡Estoy emocionada, joder!

\- ¡Hemos emocionado a Fate! - gritó Verossa, sus palabras rebotando en el eco que provocaba el escenario. Todos rieron, felices por el logro, incluso Nanoha y su afán por parecer la fuerte de las dos.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer una pizza?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero comer pizza!

\- Conozco un sitio donde hacen una buenísima.

Fate se volvió hacia la cobriza y agarró su mano para atraerla, haciendo que Nanoha extendiese un brazo y limpiase sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Era tan extraño haber llegado a un punto inestable pero perfecto en el que se querían tanto como para estar dándose cariño rodeadas de gente y vestidas como si fuesen del siglo XIX, y a la vez era tan bueno.

\- ¿Podemos ir a cenar? ¿Crees que se dará cuenta?

\- Podemos - asintió Fate - cree que estaremos aquí hasta por la noche. No va a mandar a nadie a comprobar si seguimos o no aquí. Su problema es que lo vea el mundo, no las paredes de este teatro.

Antes de que Nanoha pudiese responderle con el beso que sus labios le pedían que diese, Hayate alzó la voz con un chillido de sorpresa que hizo que todos diesen un salto en su sitio. En un primer momento creyeron que habría alguna cucaracha por el suelo, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que la chica estaba dando pequeños saltos de alegría en el sitio como si acabase de enterarse de la cosa más interesante de mundo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - bramó Verossa, sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

\- ¡Están... Están saliendo! - gritó Hayate de vuelta, casi lanzándose en sus brazos - ¡Joder, están saliendo!

\- ¿Quiénes están saliendo? - preguntó Arf, patidifusa.

\- ¡Yuuno! ¡Yuuno y Vice!

Fate casi se cae al suelo de la impresión y agradeció tener a Nanoha al lado para que sirviese de soporte, aunque la cobriza tenía la boca abierta y sentía que iban a salírsele los ojos de las órbitas. Se escuchó un enorme "¿¡QUÉ!?" seguido de un silencio sepulcral y los dos chicos rascándose la cabeza, avergonzados por ser el centro de atención.

\- Os lo íbamos a contar... Pero Hayate se ha adelantado... - comenzó Yuuno a modo de disculpa. Fate seguía sin poder asimilarlo. Había visto a su amigo siempre como alguien heterosexual y a Vice prácticamente como un negado para cualquier sexualidad y de pronto estaban comenzando una relación sentimental.

\- ¿¡Cuándo pensabas decírmelo!? . Chrono se volvió hacia Vice y lo zarandeó insistentemente - ¡Dios mío!

\- Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en... En hoy. Ayer mis hermanos casi ahogan a mi madre - comentó Arf, tan petrificada en su sitio que no podía siguiera mover las facciones de su cara.

\- No puede ser. La homosexualidad nos conquista. - Verossa bajó la cabeza y negó múltiples veces - Hemos pasado a ser un grupo muy gay.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Los shippeo tanto! - gritaba Hayate emocionada, corriendo de un lado para otro.

Nanoha y Fate intercambiaron una mirada con la boca aun abierta.

\- ¿Tú sabías que era gay?

\- No tenía ni idea.

\- Es tu mejor amigo.

\- No tenía ni idea.

\- ¿Y Vice...?

\- No tenía ni idea.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y la cobriza acabó apretando los labios con rostro preocupado.

\- Creo que son más monos que nosotras.

Fate sonrió, levantando las cejas, y rodeó su cintura con un brazo mientras Nanoha recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, aun dándole vueltas al asunto.

\- Pero nunca serán más sexys. Recuérdalo, Nanoha. Nunca serán más jodidamente sexys.

* * *

**(Nanoha POV)**

Nanoha estaba leyendo un libro tirada sobre la cama de Fate cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y se asustó, levantándose sobre sus codos para recibir al inesperado invitado. Había pasado los últimos tres días acostumbrándose a la desagradable sensación de estar cerca y a la vez lejos de la persona a la que más quería y aun le era un gran esfuerzo contenerse cuando se cruzaban por el pasillo o compartían una mirada con significado en medio de alguna comida. Se sentía vacía y completa al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que tenía lo que quería pero a la vez que tenía que guardar las apariencias y no tocarlo nunca, fingiendo que no estaba a su lado.

Pero estaba.

De hecho, estaba por todas partes.

La mansión era un enorme recuerdo de la existencia de Fate. Su portátil apagado encima del escritorio le evocaba a sus tardes de estudio. La ventana al final de la habitación era un recuerdo de aquella pasional noche de Navidad. Y el maldito olor, la esencia pura que desprendía su novia y que era una mezcla entre menta y vainilla, se extendía por todo su alrededor, colándose en sus pulmones y aumentando el ritmo de su corazón.

Era imposible actuar como si no estuviera cuando todo le exigía saber que estaba. Estaba sin estar.

Bruno asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, con las cejas levantadas y rostro preocupado. La cobriza se relajó al instante al verlo a pesar de su gesto poco tranquilizador. El mayordomo era la única cara amistosa que quería ver aquella oscura tarde en la que el sol parecía haberse escondido tras las nubes y hecho de un azul día un gris atardecer.

\- Señorita Nanoha - susurró, asustado, dándole a entender que no estaba allí porque alguien se lo hubiese ordenado. Ella pestañeó, confusa, sin saber si acercarse a Bruno o permanecer en la cama - su madre…

\- ¿Mi madre? - Nanoha hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no alarmarse pero su estómago ya estaba revuelto con la sola mención de Meredith. Por mucho que Fate estuviese centrada en los diabólicos planes empresariales de Jail Testarossa, la cobriza temía mucho más la presencia casi invisible de su madre al lado de él. Cualquier persona que escondiese algo tras una fachada era mucho más peligrosa que aquella que lo exponía abiertamente al resto. El padre de Fate era, ciertamente, un hombre manipulador. Y una persona a la que tener en cuenta, pues su dinero y su importancia le hacían capaces de muchas cosas.

Pero Meredith... Meredith y sus planes oscuros, Meredith la desconocida cuyo verdadero rostro estaba cubierto de máscaras, Meredith y su silencio sosegado que anticipaba una tormenta... Ella no era tan tonta como para no saber que Nanoha y Fate continuaban manteniendo una relación amorosa que reanudaban cada noche.

Aunque no había vuelto a cruzar una mirada con su madre sabía que estaba al corriente de todo. Nanoha se encogió sobre sí misma sólo de pensar en las consecuencias catastróficas que Fate nunca había sido capaz de deducir pero que ella conocía tan bien. Había visto numerosas veces cómo Meredith arruinaba la vida de una persona y las vidas de los de su alrededor. Era cuestión de tiempo que se librase de ambas para poder continuar con sus estrategias.

\- Quiere verla - Bruno hizo una pausa, mirando de un lado para otro - A solas.

_A solas._

Nanoha sabía lo que eso significaba. Su madre era capaz de interpretar una farsa delante de Jail Testarossa y sus sirvientes si quisiese hablar con ella de algo mundano y poco importante, fingiendo que sentía algún tipo de cariño hacia su hija. Exigir a Bruno que actuase con cautela y le transmitiese en susurros que esperaba encontrarse con ella era como abrir la jaula del canario y dejar entrar en la habitación al gato.

\- ¿Sabes qué quiere?

\- No, señorita - se disculpó el amable hombre con cierta pena - Me temo que no me ha dicho nada más. La espera en su habitación, en la planta superior.

Tragó saliva. Notaba el aire tenso como cuando oía la voz de su padre entrar en escena con algún arma blanca intentando disimular los instintos asesinos que tenía cada vez que la veía bajar las escaleras.

Meredith no necesitaba armas para matar.

Literalmente.

Nanoha intentó tranquilizarse inspirando hondo.

_No te va matar. No te puede matar. No así, de pronto, en medio de la casa de otra persona. No será como con Kyouya. Estoy segura. No me hará lo mismo que a él._

Pensar en su hermano no le relajó en absoluto, pero quiso contrastar ambas situaciones para confirmar que no estaba siendo tan insolente como él lo había sido. Años atrás, Meredith estaba tan sumergida en sus planes tratando de hacerse con la fortuna del director de una gran empresa de automóviles que cuando su hijo de veinte años se había inmiscuido para intentar evitar lo que estaba haciendo, lo había aniquilado antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más. Nanoha por aquel entonces era una niña de trece años asustada, inmadura, escondida bajo la cama, con miedo a enfrentarse a su madre y conocedora del modo de vida que tenía que vivir por culpa de ella. En parte, intentaba evadirse de los problemas con actividades extraescolares tontas, y quizás por eso había desarrollado su gusto por la escritura. Cuando sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas de su portátil, el mundo fatálico en el que vivía desaparecía finalmente y podía ser feliz.

Sus tres hermanos mayores la habían protegido durante su infancia pero cuando Kyouya falleció todos se sumieron en un ambiente funesto que fue aumentando sus ganas de huir. Amy fue la primera en viajar al otro lado del mundo, esperando que Meredith nunca volviese a encontrarla. Miyuki aguantó más tiempo, abrazándola cada noche y recordándole que todo iba a estar bien, pero tras un enfrentamiento con su padre desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido.

Y Nanoha, sola, abandonada por todos, de pronto desnuda ante el poder de manipulación de su madre, se tuvo que enfrentar sola a lo que era vivir dentro de una enorme mentira. Lentamente, consiguió mostrar al resto una imagen adorable y despreocupada, una niña hiperactiva y sociable que carecía de problemas. Pero nadie sabía lo que era llegar a su casa, meterse en la cama y rogar por sobrevivir un día más.

Bruno carraspeó, nervioso por el silencio.

Y ella volvió del limbo de sus pensamientos, girándose hacia él de nuevo.

\- D-de acuerdo - tartamudeó.

Levantarse de la cama fue todo un reto para ella. Había pasado de estar en una serenidad sostenida con un libro entre las manos a notar que la balanza se desequilibraba de nuevo y caía en picado hacia ninguna parte. Saber que Fate estaba fuera aquella tarde porque había ido a casa de Hayate a preparar su disfraz para la obra era lo que más le preocupaba. Nunca quería involucrar a su novia en aquellos asuntos pero era como si la necesitase cerca ahora que se había declarado como su nuevo escudo. Nanoha llevaba demasiados años sin sentirse indefensa.

Bruno se apartó de la puerta cuando pasó a través de ella, blanca como la leche. Sentía el estómago revuelto y las extremidades pesadas. Apenas se percató de que el mayordomo la había tomado del brazo cuando intentó guiar su cuerpo escaleras arriba.

Se volvió hacia él, con la mente en otra parte.

\- Por favor, cuídese - susurró él, con miedo en los ojos - No deje que le haga nada.

Bruno lo sabía.

Sabía que Meredith no era más que un montón de clichés bajo los que se encontraba un arma de destrucción masiva.

Y veía en Nanoha a la víctima real de toda su representación magistral, la hija que había crecido como un títere bajo las garras de su madre. Un objeto más que necesitaba en el escenario para poder ambientar la mentira.

\- No me hará...

\- Señorita Nanoha - los dedos del mayordomo se apretaron - Por favor. Vaya con cuidado. Grite si pasa algo, estaré allí en dos segundos.

La cobriza sonrió levemente.

\- Gracias, Bruno.

Y con esto, le soltó el antebrazo y la dejó ir no sin dirigirle una mirada de arrepentimiento que Nanoha no supo interpretar bien. Estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse sola a Meredith y era extraño ver apoyo en personas tan aleatorias como aquel hombre servicial que actuaba como si todo lo que pasase en la mansión fuese de su incumbencia. No conocía mucho a Bruno pero su gastado rostro y sus gestos indicaban que llevaba años sirviendo a esa familia y que extrañamente no estaba cansado de hacerlo.

Nanoha se dio cuenta entonces de que quizás viese en ella reflejada a una Fate mucho más herida que la que había visto crecer. Una niña sola y desamparada, sin sirvientes que se preocupasen por su bienestar, sin las toneladas de dinero que la rubia había tenido para satisfacer sus caprichos, sin nadie que se preocupase por ella sin que lo ganase a pulso.

Se vio a sí misma subiendo las escaleras con piernas temblorosas, sabiendo que estaba dirigiéndose al mismo infierno. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por salir corriendo y no volver nunca más a aquel pasillo angosto que se encontró en la planta superior, oscuro y tan silencioso que la nada golpeaba contra cada pared. No había lámparas ni tampoco velas, lo que le daba un aspecto mucho más tenebroso.

El lugar perfecto para una película de terror.

Se rió por dentro. Era la protagonista tonta que iba hacia donde se encontraba el monstruo como si no fuese obvio que estaba encaminándose hacia su final. La única diferencia es que aquello no era ficción y estaba en verdadero peligro.

_No te va a hacer nada, Nanoha. Solo quiere hablar contigo. Una pequeña charla. Nada más._

Llevaba tres años sin hablar con ella a solas y no quería rememorar en ese momento la última vez que lo hizo. Meredith tenía dos maneras de resolver las discusiones: amenazarla o ir directamente hacia las consecuencias. Ambas opciones le resultaban desagradables pero prefería hacer frente a una amenaza que a la realización de la misma de manera inmediata.

Se acercó a la puerta entreabierta por la que salía un hilo de luz y tomó aire con fuerza antes de empujarla y entrar dentro de la habitación de Jail Testarossa, donde su madre la esperaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y una ceja levantada. Conocía esa expresión vacilante que tanto utilizaba para intimidarla pero no surgió efecto. Nanoha tenía que concentrarse para mantener la compostura y aparentar indiferencia, aunque los ojos afilados de Meredith la apuñalaron nada más entrar en el cuarto.

\- Has tardado mucho.

\- Pero he venido.

\- Tampoco te iba a dar la opción de no venir.

\- No necesito tus opciones.

\- Nanoha, no empecemos esto por el final - sonrió - juguemos un rato.

\- No quiero jugar contigo a nada - respondió su hija, cruzándose de brazos. No se preocupó por cerrar la puerta tras ella por si necesitaba la ayuda desesperada de alguien, pero sabía que su madre no tardaría mucho en percatarse de ese pequeño dato.

\- No me malinterpretes - comentó Meredith, despreocupada - no pretendo hacerte daño. Solamente quiero charlar.

\- Si quisieras charlar no habrías mandado a Bruno.

\- Tampoco habría mandado a Bruno si quisiese herirte. No sería muy inteligente tener un testigo que certifique que no soy una buena madre - soltó una risa divertida, como si fuese gracioso considerarse a sí misma madre de alguien. Nanoha seguía inexpresiva ante ella, esperando a que empezase a soltar por qué había querido entablar una conversación secreta. Sabía que a Meredith le encantaba irse por las ramas y jugar al ratón y al gato solo por mantener su sufrimiento un poco más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Oh, Nanoha - se llevó una mano al pecho, dramática - me ofendes. Solamente quiero hablar con mi hija.

\- Por favor, deja de interpretar. No está nadie delante. Dime lo que quieres, lo comprenderé y me iré - se sentía demasiado servicial con aquella bruja pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba realmente aterrada. Recordar el cadáver pálido de Kyouya, metido dentro de una urna, mientras Meredith lloraba a un lado fingiendo tristeza, hizo que sus músculos se contrajeran. Era demasiado arriesgado tentar a esa mujer.

\- No creo que vayas a comprenderlo - esa voz sonó más baja y seria, acompañada de un cambio de actitud drástico que sorprendió a Nanoha en un primer momento - no creo que comprendas lo peligrosa que es tu situación.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca.

\- Comprendo perfectamente...

\- No, no lo comprendes, pequeña y estúpida _Nanoha_ \- su madre se puso en pie y se acercó a ella con trabajada sensualidad. La cobriza dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo que iba a tirarse sobre ella en cualquier momento como un tigre haría con un antílope. La diferencia de estatura que se acentuaba por sus tacones de aguja lo hacía aun más intenso - o si no habrías dejado de causar problemas.

\- Mamá...

\- No me llames así. Te lo he dicho mil veces. No me llames así cuando estemos a solas - escupió, furiosa, parando su marcha repentinamente.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que Nanoha temió que iba a confirmar que estaba hiperventilando.

\- He comprendido lo que quieres y no estoy con Fate.

\- Pues claro que estás con Fate - Meredith levantó una ceja, casi riendo porque su hija la considerase tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de la evidencia - te la tiras cada _maldita noche_ \- alargó un brazo y tomó a Nanoha de la barbilla con fuerza, clavando sus largas uñas en la piel pecosa de su hija - espero que lo disfrutes, al menos.

No sabía cómo contestar a eso. Su mente divagó entre sí mostrarse suplicante y asustada o parecer segura de sí misma y se decantó por la segunda opción. Arrastrarse pidiendo miseria era uno de los errores que había estado cometiendo todo ese tiempo y no creía que fuese a funcionar de nuevo.

\- Disfruto más que tú follándote a Jail, créeme.

Su madre la observó con cierto orgullo.

\- ¿Darías tu vida por silencioso y penoso sexo nocturno, cariño?

\- Daría mi vida por Fate - Nanoha notó como su cara se contraía en una mueca de odio y su estómago se apretaba, la ira fluyendo por su cuerpo - que pena que tú no tengas a nadie por quien dar la vida.

El orgullo se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido y Meredith tomó aquella frase como una verdadera ofensa hacia su persona. Estampó una mano contra la puerta y la cerró de un golpe que hizo eco en el oscuro pasillo que Nanoha tenía tras de sí. La cobriza se vio de pronto entre su madre y la fría madera, desprotegida.

\- Estás jugándote el cuello - susurró Meredith como una serpiente, tan cerca de su cara que podía notar la respiración acelerada de su madre sobre su nariz. Sus dedos apretaron más la barbilla de Nanoha - Podría matarte ahora mismo.

\- No sería muy inteligente, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en la habitación de otra persona.

\- ¿Crees que no sé cómo deshacerme de un cadáver? ¿Crees que dejo alguna prueba de mis crímenes? - una sonrisa sarcástica se extendió por su malvado rostro - ¿Te crees tú más inteligente que yo?

\- Sé que no puedes matarme sin que grite - Nanoha estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no caer sobre el suelo como un cachorro tembloroso. Apretó los dientes - Bruno sabría que has sido tú.

\- ¡Puedo matar a Bruno también! - volvió a golpear la palma de su mano contra la puerta, provocando un fuerte sonido que asustó a la cobriza y la hizo empequeñecer. La mano de Meredith se deslizó hasta el cuello de Nanoha y la agarró como si fuese a ahorcarla, sin presionar pero sin darle la oportunidad de escapar.

Otra sonrisa.

\- Nanoha, estoy cansada de tus juegos. Te lo he dicho muy claro - incluso a la actriz que su madre llevaba dentro le estaba costando expresar con frialdad la posición tan precaria en la que se encontraba. Si Jail volvía a ver a Nanoha y a Fate actuando como una pareja, estarían fuera de aquella mansión antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta. Y eso arruinaría todos los planes que tenía pensados, le dejaría con millones de deudas entre las manos y seguramente supondría su final en muchos sentidos. No podía permitirse fallar por los sentimientos estúpidos de su hija - Vas a terminar con Fate o yo voy a terminar contigo.

\- No puedes hacer eso - susurró la cobriza de vuelta, agarrando su brazo para evitar que apretase más la mano que tenía en su cuello. Se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho o iba a sucumbir en un ataque de pánico. Cualquier paso en falso y no habría tiempo para arrepentirse - Me necesitas.

Meredith soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Que te qué?

\- Me necesitas - repitió Nanoha, segura de lo que estaba diciendo - sin mi presencia, Jail no te quiere para nada. Ya lo has oído. Él quiere dar una imagen familiar al mundo. Para qué querría a una vieja arpía como tú al lado, confirmando que no es más que otro de esos hombres que se dejan robar por mujeres desesperadas por el dinero. Soy _yo _la razón principal por la que él sigue apostando por esto. Es a _mí_ a quien quería juntar con Fate desde un principio, por eso me propuso que la ayudase con los estudios. Necesitaba que Fate se hiciese mi amiga sí o sí porque sabía que íbamos a ser hermanas.

Meredith clavó sus uñas en el cuello de Nanoha pero no respondió. No respondió porque sabía que era totalmente verdad. Jail Testarossa era, al fin y al cabo, otro interesado como ella. Ninguno de los dos había dejado de interpretar su rol, no habían confesado abiertamente sus intenciones, pero conocían demasiado bien la dura realidad del mundo en el que vivían.

Si no cazas, eres cazado.

Cada uno tenía sus intereses y Jail los había estado manejando desde el principio. No era casualidad que en un comienzo le pidiese el número de teléfono de su hija o tuviese charlas con Fate sobre lo positivo que le parecía la presencia de Nanoha en su vida. Necesitaba crear un vínculo entre las dos chicas para que Fate no huyese de casa a la mínima y fastidiase su plan.

Ninguno había contado con que se enamorarían.

Soltó un gruñido y apretó los dientes.

\- Puede que no te pueda matar, niña insolente - se arrimó aun más a la cara de Nanoha y notó cómo su hija se contraía de miedo - pero si sigues jugando con mi destino, voy a hacer algo mucho peor.

Nanoha cogió aire a duras penas por la presión que los dedos de Meredith estaban ejerciendo sobre su cuello. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, la cobriza tratando de averiguar a qué se refería y su madre furiosa porque Nanoha había vuelto a encontrar un punto flaco en su esquema. Necesitaba que su hija sobreviviese a eso para que Jail no dejase de interesarse en ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - musitó Nanoha, sin voz apenas, haciendo que Meredith sonriese de lado.

\- ¿Sabes cómo maté a Kyouya?

La pregunta le golpeó en el corazón más fuerte de lo que quería. Nunca había oído a su madre admitir que fue ella la que organizó el asesinato de su hijo. En voz alta sonaba incluso más frívolo que los silencios que afirmaron en su momento las sospechas de todas las hermanas.

La feliz cara de Kyouya apareció en la mente de Nanoha como un flash doloroso que cegó las fuerzas que le quedaban para seguir manteniendo la compostura. Los brazos le temblaron y las cuerdas vocales le fallaron, sin poder responder.

\- Tu hermano era tan estúpido como tú - rió su madre, feliz por haber desequilibrado a la cobriza - tuvo la maravillosa idea de interponerse entre mis objetivos y yo. Quería denunciarme a la policía por ese asesinato... Ya sabes, cuando maté a la mujer de ese empresario - lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Nanoha sintió náuseas. Nunca la había visto ser tan directa y sincera - Kyouya siempre fue tan desagradecido... Gracias al dinero que conseguí, sobrevivimos dos años más. No sabía nada de la vida. No sabía nada de lo difícil que es para mí hacer estas cosas a mis hijos... - apartó la mano que tenía en la pared para recorrer con un puntiagudo dedo el contorno de la cara de Nanoha - a mis pequeños traidores.

Estaba perdiendo aire. Meredith apretaba cada vez más su cierre, quizás sin darse cuenta de ello, y Nanoha abrió la boca para coger más aire y no desmayarse. Tenía tantos pensamientos inconexos en la mente que no podía reaccionar a nada.

\- Y entonces fue cuando grabó aquel vídeo con el móvil... - su madre desvió la mirada, dolida más por su descuido que por la idea de su hijo - era un buen estratega, al fin y al cabo. Me hizo decirlo todo en voz alta y dejar la prueba en un vídeo. Esa era su idea maestra para salvaros a todos ¿no? - subió los ojos y rió de forma cantarina - Para salvar a su hermanita. A la tierna y dulce Nanoha.

El oxígeno que la rodeaba estaba lleno de furia. Incluso podía jurar que había empezado a sudar. Su cuerpo entero estaba contraído por la tensión y cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil respirar. Aun así, mantuvo su mirada durante un rato, dándole a entender que la guerra no había acabado aun.

Estaba hablando de Kyouya como si no lo hubiese criado, como si no lo hubiese visto crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, aprender a escribir, convertirse en el adolescente más tranquilo, cariñoso y bueno que una madre podría desear. Y ella era tan egocéntrica y enferma como para ignorar totalmente a su familia y centrarse en robar la fortuna de otros.

¿En qué momento Meredith había decidido convertirse en un monstruo?

¿Hubo un tiempo en el que no lo era?

\- Ese vídeo no podía sobrevivir y tu hermano tampoco. Lo comprendes ¿verdad? era el castigo que se merecía. Iba a traicionar a su propia madre solo por justicia, como si el mundo entero no estuviese ya lleno de mierda - continuó en un tono casi susurrante - decidió hacerme daño. A mí. Meterme en la cárcel por años. Quizás... Cadena perpetua. ¿Sabes lo que hubiese pasado si eso hubiese ocurrido? ¿Qué hubieseis hecho vosotros? Tenía que hacerlo, Nanoha. Era por vuestro bien - la cobriza tuvo unas ganas tremendas de estampar el puño contra su nariz. Meredith estaba tan metida en su propio papel que se creía sus mentiras. Había escuchado tantas veces esa frase que había acabado perdiendo la cuenta. Era tan irreal, tan falsa, tan poco cierta... Que se le hacía difícil creer en nadie más tras digerirla.

Lo decía como si fuese una obviedad.

Como si no hubiese nada más importante en la vida de su madre que sus hijos. Los hijos que había matado, alejado y asustado durante toda una vida.

\- Así que llamé a tu padre e hice que se encargase del trabajo sucio. Sólo tuve que decirle que para recuperarme tendría que matar a Kyouya. Fue así de sencillo, así de rápido - una carcajada maléfica.

Nanoha no estaba preparada para escuchar eso. Realmente, no hubiese estado preparada nunca. Una grieta de miedos se abrió bajo sus pies y cayó en la nada mientras dejaba de respirar durante unos segundos, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Incluso dejó de sentir rabia, ira y el dolor insoportable de las uñas de Meredith contra su piel.

Había sido su padre.

Su padre había matado a Kyouya.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvimos que pasar nosotros por esto? ¿Qué he hecho yo? ¿Por qué nos hemos convertido en...?_

Sintió el aliento de su madre sobre el rostro y volvió del mundo de inseguridades en el que se había internado segundos antes. No tenía ya fuerzas para enfrentarse a nada. Estaba débil, muerta, en silencio por dentro. Luchar por algo que nunca iba a conseguir se le hacía imposible, como si tuviese que subir cinco toneladas sobre su espalda a lo alto de una colina.

\- Nanoha, si vuelvo a notar que sigues con Fate... Y créeme, me es muy fácil saberlo... - frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de fuego - llamaré a tu padre para que la mate. Y créeme que no va a tener escapatoria ni nadie va a poder evitarlo. Si sigues interponiéndote en mis planes voy a hacer contigo algo mucho peor que lo que hice con Kyouya. No voy a matarte. Voy a matar aquello a lo que más quieres.

Su hija buscó en sus ojos una pizca de duda pero sabía que no iba a encontrarla. Cuando Meredith decía algo de ese calibre, estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo pasara lo que pasase.

A partir de ahí, su cerebro desconectó.

La mera idea de vivir sin Fate... La mera idea de saber que Fate no iba a existir más por su culpa era insoportable. Prefería renunciar a ella, hacerle daño, aceptar todo lo que su madre le obligase, con tal de que la rubia siguiese respirando. No había lugar para las cavilaciones en ese momento. Nanoha lo sabía. Había dejado de ser un juego desde el mismo momento en el que se había convertido en un obstáculo para su madre. Había dejado de ser posible desde que las habían encontrado compartiendo un beso en el salón. Habían dejado de ser lo que eran desde que había subido esas escaleras, encarándose al demonio.

Asintió sin apenas darse cuenta y sus piernas fallaron, cayendo sobre el suelo.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar pero las lágrimas estaban ya formando un diluvio dentro de su alma. Perder era parte de su día a día. Ganar nunca había sido su mayor afición.

Podía palpar el vacío de su pecho.

Se llevó una mano al corazón y apretó con fuerza su camiseta, como si eso fuese a evitar que la realidad doliese tanto.

_Tengo que dejar a Fate. Tengo que apartarme de ella ya._


	28. You'll never be

_**NA: Yyyy un capítulo más, ya casi, casi acabamos, un par de capítulos más y llegamos al final de esta fantástica historia.**_

_**Sin más que decir, disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 28: You'll never be.**

Fate llamó a la puerta de la mansión con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara, feliz por haber encontrado el vestido perfecto para la escena final de la obra. Hayate le había estado enseñando una enorme gama de atuendos pomposos que había descartado con un solo vistazo y, llegado cierto momento de la tarde, creyó que nunca iba a encontrar la prenda perfecta con la que interpretar Total eclipse of the heart. Justo en ese momento, la madre de su amiga entró por la puerta y le mostró un vestido antiguo que tenía guardado en el armario que pensaba que era lo suficientemente equilibrado como para ser su pase a la perfección.

Los ojos de Fate se habían iluminado nada más verlo. Era justo lo que estaba buscando.

Tras varios ajustes necesarios, estrechándolo y alargándolo a partes iguales, terminaron de arreglar algunos detalles que no encajaban bien con la forma de su cuerpo. Y al mirarse al espejo le dieron ganas de llorar. No porque estuviese excepcionalmente guapa, sino más bien porque encajaba con la imagen de Tracia que llevaba teniendo en la cabeza durante todos esos meses.

Había hecho realidad un personaje.

Era incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Bruno le abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos y ella entró en la casa sin fijarse siquiera en el rostro apagado que tenía el mayordomo. Todo estaba muy silencioso y oscuro, pero Fate no se podía percatar de esos detalles en aquel momento. Se sentía esplendorosa y desafiando al destino con cada prueba que le ponía por delante. Sabía que no podía subir a su habitación y besar a Nanoha pero estaba deseando que llegase el momento de estar junto a ella para decirle lo bien que había ido la tarde.

Soltó un suspiro feliz y tiró su mochila, girando sobre sus talones como si estuviese bailando.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del gesto de Bruno. Sus ojos mostraban especial tristeza y sus labios no estaban curvados en la usual sonrisa educada que vestía. Había escondido sus manos tras la espalda y tenía los hombros caídos. Fate no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto así, como si cargase en su corazón el más pesado de los dolores.

Iba a comentarle algo gracioso pero la broma se le borró de la mente nada más verlo.

Algo malo tenía que estar pasando.

La felicidad que la imbuía no se frenó por eso pero se tambaleó levemente, sabiendo que pronto llegaría su final. Por muy egoísta que fuese, deseaba que aquello que afligía al mayordomo fuese una cuestión personal o de familia (si es que tenía alguna). Se negaba a aceptar que algo hubiese sucedido en su escasa ausencia.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - musitó, extrañada. Bruno subió de pronto la mirada y abrió los ojos, asustado porque Fate hubiese notado que algo estaba mal en su conducta. Se forzó a sonreír a duras penas, negando con la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada, señorita Fate.

Estaba mintiendo.

Durante toda su vida había pensado que el excesivo cariño de Bruno era parte de su trabajo o de su función en la casa. Cuando lo oyó susurrar esa frase en voz alta, Fate supo que había estado equivocada siempre. Él nunca había actuado. Estaba empezando a actuar en ese mismo momento.

\- Bruno - se acercó a él con labios temblorosos - Si ha pasado algo quiero que me lo...

\- No ha sucedido nada - le frenó el mayordomo, cortante pero sin sonar brusco. Había algo que estaba prohibiéndole decir la verdad, algo que ocultaba la causa por la que estaba tan dolido - Debería... Debería ir a cenar, señorita Fate. Le están esperando.

La rubia asintió lentamente, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. No quería presionarlo. No era necesario que Bruno sufriese esa parte de ella que era tan cabezota como su padre. Si era algo relacionado con aquella casa, lo sabría tarde o temprano. Si era algo relacionado con su vida personal, no tenía razones por las que entrometerse.

\- ¿Están en...?

\- En el comedor.

\- De acuerdo - susurró ella, desilusionada porque ya notaba el pulso acelerado y el ansia comiéndole por dentro, queriendo confirmar que no era nada relacionado con Nanoha. Pero algo en el ambiente le decía que estaba a punto de comerse sus propios miedos.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero Bruno se giró y subió por las escaleras como si no la hubiese visto querer añadir una pregunta a la conversación. Estaba tan acongojado por dentro que no podía hacer otra cosa que subir a su habitación y encerrarse hasta que empezase su turno el próximo día. Quería demasiado a Fate como para presenciar la escena que iba a sufrir esa misma noche.

Nanoha se lo había pedido. Que no abriese la boca. Que no dijese nada. Si Fate sabía la razón por la que lo hacía, no la dejaría continuar con la farsa. La rubia era demasiado insistente y valiente como para aguantar que su novia estuviese siendo amenazada. Sabía que se jugaría la vida con tal de estar con ella. Pero Nanoha no podía dejar que lo hiciese. No podía permitir que le ocurriese nada malo.

Prefería morir por dentro.

Fate lo miró marcharse con la cabeza baja y levantó las cejas, entre extrañada y dolida. Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, giró de nuevo y anduvo hacia el comedor. Las ventanas del salón estaban cerradas a cal y canto y se podía respirar tal tensión en el silencio que no se hubiese alarmado si le hubiesen dicho que habían asesinado a alguien.

Pensar en esa opción le hizo aminorar la marcha.

Cuando entró en la habitación y comprobó que Jail, Meredith y Nanoha estaban allí sentados cenando, se alivió. La cobriza estaba de una pieza, sin un solo rasguño, con los ojos fijos en su plato de sopa y comiendo con parsimonia. Fate permaneció un rato en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a que Nanoha levantase los ojos y le sonriese. O simplemente le mirase.

No hizo nada.

Carraspeó.

Tampoco hizo nada.

Era como si no notase su presencia.

Sin querer alarmarse aun, se acercó con pasos lentos hasta su sitio en frente de ella y apartó la silla dejando que las patas hiciesen un sonido chirriante contra el mármol del suelo, como si de pronto necesitase ser ruidosa para que el resto supiesen que existía. Jail la miró con cierto asco pero Nanoha seguía inmutable.

Se sentó.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - comentó su padre, leyendo el periódico con la cuchara en la mano. Fate estaba tan concentrada en comprender por qué Nanoha la estaba ignorando que tardó unos segundos en responder.

\- En casa de Hayate - dijo, distraída, mientras se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca. La cobriza seguía sin mirarle siquiera. Aquello era lo más raro que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Bajo la mesa, acercó su pierna a la suya y le dio un pequeño empujón, incitándola a salir de sus pensamientos, pero con eso sólo consiguió que Nanoha recogiese sus piernas aun más, como si no quisiera que la tocase el fantasma de la habitación que Fate había pasado a ser.

La imagen de Bruno triste se sumó a la actitud extraña de Nanoha y se empezó a temer lo peor. Algo estaba mal, algo se había roto. Y ella había perdido el apetito por completo, provocándole hasta fatiga el mero hecho de que su novia estuviese haciendo como que no existía.

De pronto recordó el momento en el que la besó delante de la mansión, ese instante en el que supo que Nanoha no tenía ni una sola razón por la que quedarse con un caso perdido como ella. Sintió el mayor de los miedos al pensar en la cobriza alejándose de ella, en volver a su habitación sola y sumirse de nuevo en la tristeza. La sensación de vacío temporal que la recorrió le produjo verdadero terror.

Y ahora volvía a experimentarla.

Nanoha no estaba allí. Al menos no la Nanoha que la quería por encima de todo.

No podía dejar que eso sucediese.

\- ¿Pasa algo, cariño? - preguntó Meredith, notando que empezaban a temblarle las manos. Fate se giró para mirarla, queriendo ver en ese rostro de hiena algún signo que demostrase que todo era culpa suya. No supo si fue por los nervios que le nublaban la vista o porque aquella mujer era muy buena actriz, pero incluso percibió preocupación en sus ojos.

Para ese entonces, a Fate ya le daba igual todo.

Se giró hacia Nanoha con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Nanoha - su voz se trabó entre el terror y la angustia que experimentaba solo de imaginar que la perdía - Nanoha, qué ocurre.

Meredith no parecía dispuesta a ser ignorada, o al menos a dejar hablar a su hija.

\- Fate, ¿te pasa alg...?

\- Nanoha - repitió ella, agarrándose al borde de la mesa. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Era la primera vez que estaba tan ansiosa por recibir una respuesta - Nanoha, dime algo.

Jail levantó la mirada, de pronto molesto por lo abierta que estaba siendo a pesar de haber hablado con ella de que no quería siquiera una amistad visible entre las dos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No lo sé - musitó Fate, mordiéndose el labio para no romper a llorar. Aun no tenía razones por las que alarmarse definitivamente pero era suficiente ver a Nanoha presenciar la escena como si fuese una estatua. Había dejado la mano quieta, petrificada, con un poco de sopa en la cuchara, pero su pelo naranja seguía tapando sus ojos - No sé qué ha pasado.

\- Pase lo que pase, vosotras dos no podéis...

\- ¡Cállate! - gritó la rubia, estampando una mano contra la mesa. Los hombros de Nanoha temblaron un poco, la única muestra de que seguía viva hasta el momento. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la cobriza - Nanoha, por favor, dime qué está pasando...

\- Creo que estás exagerando, Fate... - notó la mano de Meredith sobre su hombro. Exagerando o no, era verdad que había empezado a hiperventilar. No podía soportar perder de nuevo a la única persona que le hacía sentir viva. Que curaba su corazón helado.

\- Nanoha... - repitió, como si ese nombre fuese lo único que le sostenía en ese momento.

Y entonces escuchó una voz. Una voz que provenía de la boca de Nanoha pero que era totalmente diferente a la que había escuchado hasta el momento. Una voz oscura, triste, depresiva, llena de sentimientos guardados que Fate no supo interpretar. Estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa, como todo aquello que le rompía los esquemas.

\- Esta noche duermo en el salón - fue lo único que salió de su novia.

Fate apretó los labios y notó una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Por qué...?_

\- Nanoha - insistió. Intentó alcanzar la mano de la cobriza con sus dedos temblorosos pero ella la retiró de la mesa antes de que pudiese hacerlo - Nanoha, explícame que está...

\- Déjame, Fate - respondió, una bala directa al estómago de la rubia. Se llevó las manos al vientre, notando que la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella de la manera más brusca que había vivido nunca. Era como si su cuerpo fuese a convulsionar solo.

\- No te voy a dejar, Nanoha, tienes que decirme qué... - estaba incumpliendo todas las normas y su padre la miraba con ojos enfadados pero le daba igual. Le daba exactamente igual lo que pensasen Meredith y él con tal de saber qué era lo que había hecho que Nanoha se hubiese transformado en otra cosa - Soy tu novia. Tienes que decirme qué ha pasad...

\- No.

Fate abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

Por fin, Nanoha levantó la cabeza para mostrar el gesto más inexpresivo que había podido presenciar Fate nunca. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro pálido, lleno de dolor contenido que no supo a qué se debía.

\- Tú no eres mi novia. Ya no lo eres - y con eso, se levantó de la mesa, tirando su servilleta sobre su silla. Se volvió para evitar que Fate siguiese mirándola fijamente y haciéndola sentir aun peor - Tú... Y yo... Esto se ha... Esto se ha acabado.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Era tan solo una frase, un conjunto de palabras ordenadas en el espacio... Pero para ella fue el puñal en el corazón más intenso de su vida. Incluso más que cuando su padre se acercó a ella de pequeña y le dijo que Precia no iba a volver nunca más. Incluso más que cuando Yuuno le insultó, haciéndole sentir la persona más horrible del mundo. Era una sensación de dolor nueva, un abismo enorme abriéndose dentro de ella y haciéndole experimentar el vacío más infernal del mundo.

Nanoha la estaba dejando.

Allí, en medio de la cena, sin razón aparente. Ni veinticuatro horas después de haberle dicho que la quería, sin ropa entre sus brazos. Ni medio día después de haberle guiñado el ojo a escondidas cuando se había marchado a casa de su mejor amiga.

La cobriza salió por la puerta del comedor a la vez que ella se llevaba las manos al pelo y bajaba la cabeza, queriendo incrustársela contra las rodillas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y apenas sentía que las lágrimas que caían por su cara pudiesen reflejar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Meredith y Jail estaban hablando.

Ella no los escuchaba.

Había perdido a Nanoha.

Por alguna razón desconocida, la había perdido. Incluso cuando lo único que había querido hacer con su vida era esforzarse para que aquello saliese adelante, luchar hasta que pudiesen escapar juntas de allí y ser felices de una vez por todas.

Cerró los párpados y los apretó, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que notó el sabor a sangre dentro de su boca.

\- Esto tenía que pasar, Fate - escuchó a Meredith de fondo. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y no se veía capaz de erguirse y enfrentarse a ella y a su estúpida manera de ver la vida. Estaba segura de que todo aquello había sido culpa de alguno de los dos pero no tenía fuerzas para encarar la realidad.

_¿Por qué?_

Clavó las uñas en su cabeza.

_¿Por qué todo aquello que quiero se va lejos de mí?_

* * *

Dolor. Insoportable dolor que le había perforado el corazón durante toda una noche en la que lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar hasta que se quedó totalmente seca por dentro y se contentó con dejar llover al cielo, que de pronto se había vuelto de su parte. El olor de Nanoha seguía escondido entre sus sábanas y cada parte de su habitación le recordaba que no estaba allí. Que no iba a volver a estar allí porque había algo que la apartaba de ella.

Quería luchar. Quería levantarse, bajar al salón, coger la mano de la cobriza y salir corriendo de aquella casa que las había conseguido separar casi al final del camino. Quería ser fuerte por las dos y enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que les hubiese llevado a esa situación pero era incapaz. Estaba demasiado rota y dolida por dentro como para levantarse de la cama.

No durmió.

No podía dormir.

En su mente se repetían en bucle todas las palabras de amor que había oído venir de los labios de Nanoha, un espectáculo masoquista que se iba a permitir porque ya no le quedaba nada. Se vio a sí misma interpretando el papel de la niña de ocho años que se había destruido en la cama un día de Navidad cuando supo que su madre no iba a volver más. Se vio a sí misma hundirse en el hoyo que tanto le había costado tapar, una trampa para osos en medio del bosque, una cueva cuya entrada estaba cubierta de piedras inamovibles.

Al día siguiente parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había visto a Nanoha salir del comedor diciendo que lo que tenían se había acabado.

Tenía miedo de encontrarla en el pasillo o en el cuarto de baño, sabiendo que sería la situación más violenta y desagradable que habría experimentado nunca. Mirar a alguien con quien has tenido todo y fingir que no habéis sido nada. Era desolador. Como una enorme pesadilla que la cubría y no dejaba de hacerle las mismas preguntas estúpidas que le hacían aun más daño.

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez?_

Algo estaba apartándola de Nanoha. La cobriza tenía que esconder alguna razón por la que estaba haciendo todo eso. Había resultado tan tajante e indiferente durante la cena que Fate en un primer momento tan solo vio reflejada una copia barata de Meredith, otra actriz que la había utilizado para llegar a su objetivo.

Pero conocía a Nanoha. Ella no era así. Había visto en sus ojos amor verdadero durante todo ese tiempo. Había demostrado con creces que haría cualquier cosa por permanecer a su lado. ¿Por qué ya no era así? ¿Por qué se había marchado, por qué se negaba a mirarla? ¿Dónde estaba el error?

Tomó algo de agua del lavabo con las manos y se la llevó a la cara, refrescándose para disimular la cara de muerta que debía tener. Al mirarse en el espejo, comprobó lo que temía. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados en tristes ojeras, rojos, delatando que había estado llorando toda la noche. Tenía el rostro tan pálido y deshecho que se dio pena a sí misma, lo cual hizo que aflorase la primera sonrisa forzada del día.

_¿Cómo coño has llegado a esto?_

No tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse la mirada.

Se subió la cremallera de la primera sudadera que había pillado y giró sobre sus pies para dirigirse hacia la entrada. Necesitaba pasar el día lejos de aquella casa o su cerebro iba a explotar. La resaca que le producía la soledad era mucho peor que la que podía experimentar tras una noche de alcohol y quería dar un pequeño paseo, llegar a casa de Yuuno y jugar a algo para distraer la mente.

No iba a sufrir la misma caída que con su madre.

Si Nanoha había hecho algo bien era cambiarla. Y ese logro no iba a eliminarlo nadie. Habían sido demasiados años encerrada en la mansión, hablando con su tristeza, dejándose hundir mientras sus dos mejores amigos intentaban sacarla a flote. Merecía le pena levantarse y ser una persona. Más que meterse en la cama y ser un cadáver para siempre.

Bajó las escaleras sin ganas.

Al llegar abajo, casi tropieza con Bruno. El mayordomo le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y pegó un salto hacia atrás cuando observó lo venida a menos que estaba Fate. Nunca la había visto tan apagada.

\- Lo siento - musitó ella.

\- Señorita Fate... - Bruno tuvo la urgencia de decirle la verdad sobre Nanoha pero se paró antes de que fuese tarde. La cobriza le había explicado muy bien las consecuencias que podría tener que supiese la verdad. Ya no se trataba de que Fate fuese feliz o no, se trataba de que su vida estaba en juego. Y había tenido que abrazar a Nanoha toda la noche en silencio mientras lloraba en el sofá, viéndola sufrir voluntariamente por el bien de otra persona - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Fate ignoró la pregunta.

\- Pasaré el día fuera.

\- ¿Seguro que...?

\- Bruno - sonrisa forzada - no me voy a suicidar, tranquilo.

Él quiso negar que estaba pensando en eso pero era lo primero que se le había venido a la mente cuando se había fijado en el aspecto de Fate. Sabía que era más fuerte de lo que creía y que nunca se rendiría por un fracaso amoroso, pero también la había visto renacer bajo los ojos de Nanoha y entendía lo doloroso que le tenía que ser alejarse de ella. Bruno había estado siempre callado con respecto al tema pero no tenía palabras de gratitud suficientes para la cobriza. Si hubiese podido enseñarle los recuerdos que tenía de la Fate de hacía dos años para que la comparase con la actual lo hubiese hecho sin dudar. Era un milagro.

Nunca pensó que podría volver a verla ser feliz de nuevo.

Y nunca pensó tampoco que podría volver a verla tan dolida de nuevo.

\- Por favor, llame si pasa cualquier cosa.

\- Lo haré - palmeó su hombro - no te preocupes.

Nanoha apareció en ese momento por la puerta de la entrada y abrió los ojos de par en par al encontrarse con Fate tan repentinamente. Conocía sus horarios y no era usual que se levantase temprano, así que había organizado todo para que no se tropezase con ella en unos cuantos días. Sus planes se desbarataron cuando su mirada se encontró con los fríos e inexpresivos ojos de una Fate que no conocía.

No era lo que la había visto ser.

Era una mala caricatura de la rubia que le sonreía antes de irse a dormir.

Ambas se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Nanoha no pudo aguantar más y desvió los ojos hacia el suelo, avergonzada de haber sido la causante de ese estado de ánimo. Ver el mal que había causado a Fate era mucho más doloroso de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Ella solía ser la que la hacía reír. La que la alejaba de los problemas.

Ahora era su problema.

Su mayor problema.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Tras un silencio sostenido y la mirada temerosa de Bruno, Fate se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió por ella de un portazo. Nanoha permaneció allí, quieta, con lágrimas en los ojos, sorprendida de que hubiese soportado ese momento sin romperse en pedazos.

Cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo y metió la cara entre sus manos, el mayordomo se acercó con paso rápido para arrodillarse y abrazarla, estrechándola en sus enormes brazos cálidos que la habían ayudado tanto durante esa noche en vela.

\- Es lo mejor - susurraba Bruno - es lo mejor, señorita Nanoha, está haciendo lo correcto...

\- E- está... - consiguió articular entre sollozos - E-está d-destruida... Y es m-mi culpa... La qu-quiero tanto...

\- Shhh - la calló él, apretando los dedos alrededor de su espalda - no se torture más. No se torture más.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Fate inspiró profundamente y aguantó las ganas de llorar, sabiendo que ya no iban a solucionar nada. Había comprobado que Nanoha estaba igual de triste y muerta que ella por dentro. Una mirada había sido suficiente para notar que había pasado la noche en vela y que se moría de ganas de correr a abrazarla.

No sabía qué era lo que la alejaba de ella, pero iba a averiguarlo. La cobriza podría ser muy buena actriz con todo el mundo pero no delante suya.

_No voy a dejar que te vayas, Nanoha._

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y buscó la última llamada que había recibido, marcando el número nada más encontrarlo.

\- ¿Mamá? - preguntó, decidida, cuando escuchó descolgar a Precia - Tenemos que vernos antes. Ha pasado algo.

* * *

Había quedado con su madre en el mismo lugar a la misma hora al día siguiente y, quizás por la tranquilidad que le producía saber que la tenía ahí, aquella noche durmió unas pocas horas. Seguía siendo insoportable saber que Nanoha estaba escaleras abajo seguramente con los ojos abiertos como ella mirando la oscuridad preguntándose cómo habían llegado a ese punto, pero podía soportarlo más desde que se había convencido de que las dos seguían siendo parte de ello. Juntas. De alguna estúpida manera, seguían juntas.

Pasó la tarde anterior intentando distraerse con Yuuno y Hayate, los cuales le propusieron llevar a cabo una competición de Mario Kart que ella rechazó con la mayor dulzura que pudo. Incluso aquel maldito videojuego le recordaba a Nanoha. Era como si todas las facetas de su vida hubiesen sido infectadas por un virus letal que tenía el pelo cobrizo y solía recogerlo en una adorable cola ladeada.

Los vio jugar durante horas, gritándose entre ellos, rememorando lo que antes solían ser cuando sólo eran un grupo de tres amigos que se curaban la soledad. Y aun sintiendo felicidad por volver a esa paz familiar que tanto había echado de menos, se veía tan fuera de plano que el dolor del pecho no desapareció en ningún momento. Tanto Hayate como Yuuno habían encontrado a una persona con la que funcionar, con la que encajar sus engranajes y continuar girando en perfecta armonía.

¿Qué le quedaba a ella?

¿Profunda y eterna inestabilidad?

Sabía que la culpa no era de Nanoha ni tampoco suya, sino del ambiente corrupto en el que habían crecido sin ser capaces de elegir algo mejor... Pero seguía envidiando las vidas tranquilas de sus amigos, el amor sin barreras, los problemas resueltos.

No volvió a tropezarse con la cobriza aquel día y lo agradeció. Nanoha estaba siendo especialmente precavida y evitando cualquier encontronazo indeseado, lo cual solo confirmaba las sospechas de Fate de que alguien estaba obligándola con amenazas a permanecer alejada de ella. A pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía buscarla, abrazarla y salir corriendo de allí, saber que Nanoha estaba sacrificando toda su felicidad le daba una idea de la cuerda floja sobre la que andaban. Prefería esperar y oír lo que Precia tenía que decir antes de hacer una locura.

Volver al café fue incluso reconfortante. Alejarse de todos los lugares que olían y desdibujaban a Nanoha era un soplo de aire fresco. En aquel pequeño trozo de nada, Fate podía volver a ser la niña de cinco años que pedía un helado de la mano de su madre, de puntillas, con las manos contra el frío cristal que los cubría.

Empujó la puerta sin dudar esta vez, deseando poder ver de nuevo a Precia y escuchar buenas noticias por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al visualizar un trozo de pelo morado en una mesa al fondo del establecimiento, se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia el lugar, emocionada.

Su madre se levantó con una sonrisa al verla llegar y la envolvió entre sus brazos de nuevo, llenándolo todo del indescriptible olor maternal que Fate tanto había echado de menos. Permanecieron abrazadas durante un rato largo hasta que Precia rompió el momento con una risa, sintiendo a su hija agarrada a ella como una lapa.

\- Eh, pequeño mono - susurró su madre en su oído, acariciando su espalda con una mano - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mal - bufó en respuesta, metida en su papel de niña pequeña que recuperaba tan solo cuando estaba cerca de esa mujer - Muy mal.

\- Ven, siéntate - a duras penas, Fate se separó de ella y se dejó guiar hasta una silla, sentándose con desgana y apoyando la cabeza en la pared sin borrar la expresión de desagrado de su cara. Precia levantó una ceja, sonriente pero preocupada a la vez - ¿Has dormido bien?

\- He dormido _algo_. Eso es suficiente.

\- Cariño, parece que estás enferma.

\- Ojalá fuese enfermedad.

\- No digas tonterías - alargó una mano y la obligó a hacer lo mismo, entrelazando sus dedos y ejerciendo una leve presión que sabía que siempre había funcionado en Fate. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban - Sabes que Nanoha no lo está haciendo porque ella quiera que sea así.

\- Eso es lo que quiero pensar - desvió sus ojos rojos hacia el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior - pero ella no... No habla conmigo. No me mira. Ignora mi existencia.

\- Encontraremos la razón y la resolveremos. Sé positiva - era curioso cómo su madre sabía hacerla sentir segura incluso cuando las salidas a esa situación eran tan escasas. Asintió sin ganas y sin creerlo, aunque estaba deseando poder aferrarse a esas palabras de verdad. Lo único que le decía que su Nanoha seguía tras esa fachada de pequeña Meredith era su mirada triste.

Se hizo un silencio.

\- He encontrado la solución a esto, Fate - continuó su madre, lentamente - Cuando se lo digas, todo volverá a ser como antes.

La rubia levantó los ojos, sorprendida. Sabía que Precia iba a ayudarla incondicionalmente pero no se esperaba que hubiese encontrado un lugar seguro al que agarrarse. Habían pasado muy pocos días y su encuentro se había adelantado inclusive. No esperaba llegar allí y ver en el rostro de su madre una sonrisa decidida que le reavivaba la esperanza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una solución? ¿Una de verdad?

\- Una buena. _Muy_ buena - la sonrisa se ensanchó y Fate se vio a sí misma devolviéndosela con ganas, sin necesidad de escuchar nada más para saber que era verdad. La idea de notar el cuerpo de Nanoha cerca del suyo de nuevo la iluminó de pronto.

Su madre apretó su mano levemente antes de alejarla hacia su regazo, concentrándose para empezar a relatar lo que había conseguido. Ella tan solo la miraba expectante.

\- Para contarte mi solución tengo que empezar desde el principio. Desde cuando me fui de casa, lo que he hecho hasta ahora y... Y cómo voy a pagarte todos los años que has estado sin mí, Fate - añadió esa última frase con cierto tembleque en la voz. Era difícil decirlo en voz alta. Se sentía demasiado culpable por haber arrastrado a su hija a una situación como esa.

\- Escucho - respondió su hija, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

Precia tomó aire primero, sin saber por dónde comenzar. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas, había estado fuera tanto tiempo que cualquier cosa que dijese era insuficiente. Su vida había estado dando vueltas como una montaña rusa hasta que se encontró a sí misma en el lugar en el que tenía que estar, siendo feliz pero incompleta por haber dejado muchos esbozos detrás.

\- La razón por la que me fui... - las palabras eran difíciles de decir pero aun más era ver a Fate morirse de nervios mal disimulados, sabiendo ambas que era un momento crucial. Había pasado una década preguntándose cuál sería el dato que había desconocido de pequeña y que había alejado a su madre - La razón fue... Tu padre... Jail... - inspiró y cerró los ojos - me obligó a abortar.

La mente de Fate tuvo que asimilar la idea durante unos segundos para caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó petrificada en el sitio, sin saber si era verdad o si estaba gastándole una broma.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Shhhh - le cortó su madre, asustada por el grito que acababa de pegar - No quiero que toda la cafetería se entere de esto.

\- Lo siento - respondió Fate rápidamente, sonrojada. Se inclinó un poco hacia Precia sin poder creer aun lo que estaba oyendo, sintiéndose tan tonta por no haberlo sabido antes - ¿Qué es lo que has...?

\- Cielo, sé que no suena a una razón convincente - masculló su madre, llevándose una mano a la frente y frotándosela justo como ella solía hacer - sé que fue horrible para ti ver cómo me iba y no regresaba jamás. Intenté volver a por ti tantas veces... Pero Jail no me dejaba. Su dinero es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, tanto como para echarme del país meses después, cuando me arrepentí de haberte dejado sola y traté de conseguir un buen abogado para sacarte de esa casa. No me dejaron. De hecho... Me deportó. De vuelta a Italia.

Era demasiada información para su cerebro falto de sueño y su corazón falto de cariño. Intentó responder algo pero no tenía nada que añadir a ese discurso. Saber que su madre había estado tratando de rescatarla de la mansión sin éxito porque Jail Testarossa la había tenido recluida para ser otro peón en su enorme empresa, el robot que quería crear y que heredaría su fortuna... Le dolió al igual que le enfureció.

\- Nuestro matrimonio siempre fue un desastre. Cuando yo conocí a tu padre supe que era una persona fría pero nunca me imaginaría que llegaría a convertirse en... - puso una mueca de asco y tristeza - eso. En un hombre dependiente de la fama y del dinero. Yo dejé de importarle y vi cómo quería hacer de ti una persona como él, alguien sin corazón, sin más meta que alejarse del resto - levantó la mirada para toparse con los ojos confundidos de su hija - Tú nunca fuiste así. Fate, yo te conocía de verdad, estabas llena de vida. Eras una niña preciosa, imaginativa y feliz. No quería ese destino para ti, no quería que te convirtieses en el monstruo que acabó siendo Jail. En su títere.

Calló durante unos segundos y juntó las manos sobre la mesa, dejando caer los hombros.

\- Fracasé. Me fui como una cobarde cuando me volví a quedar embarazada... Estuve tres meses intentando ocultárselo pero obviamente lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano. Él solamente te quería a ti. Solo quería un hijo al que poder transformar a su antojo, dos hubiese supuesto responsabilidad extra y demasiado riesgo - frunció el ceño, aguantando las lágrimas con fuerza - Quería que vivieses sola. La soledad era lo único que te haría ser como tu padre. Por eso empezó a buscar la manera de deshacerse de mí y de eliminar el poco amor que tenías en tu vida - Fate se encogió en su sitio, notando las punzadas de dolor que le causaban esas palabras - Tuvo la excusa perfecta cuando vio que estaba embarazada. Me obligó a... Abortar. Me dijo que si no lo hacía te apartaría de mí para siempre, que haría cualquier cosa para que no estuviese contigo.

La rubia apretó los dedos sobre sus pantalones, clavando las uñas en su piel a través de la tela. Era tan poco justo haber vivido a la sombra de toda esa información. Sabía que para su madre tenía que haber sido difícil vivir siendo la mala de la historia hasta el momento, pero para Fate era como si hubiesen estado interpretando todo un teatro ante sus ojos. Ahora que cada pieza encajaba, la ira iba a ganar a la razón.

\- Lo hice. Aborté. Pero no fui capaz de quedarme a su lado después de eso. Había dejado morir a mi hijo con tal de estar contigo... Y aun así no tuve las fuerzas de hacerlo - se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó, provocando que Fate se levantase de su sitio para acercarse a ella y arrodillarse a su lado.

\- Eh, mamá... - acarició su espalda y la tomó del brazo - Mamá, no pasa nada...

\- L-lo siento - sonrió de lado, avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por las emociones - nunca lo he hablado con nadie.

\- No te preocupes - Fate le devolvió una sonrisa cansada, aliviada porque al fin alguien comprendiese lo mal que lo había estado pasando todo ese tiempo. Volvió a su sitio tras asegurarse de que Precia se había repuesto y estaba dispuesta a reanudar la historia.

\- Como te estaba diciendo... - continuó, limpiando sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano y riendo un poco para quitar algo de tensión del ambiente - Fue muy duro para mí abortar. Y aunque intenté convencerme de que había hecho lo correcto sabía que no era así. Había sentido un vínculo muy grande con mi hijo... Con tu hermano - puntualizó - mientras estaba embarazada y perderlo fue doloroso. Muy doloroso. Por eso lentamente fui cayendo en una depresión. Llorando por las noches. Cayéndome a trozos al verte seguir las directrices de tu padre como si fuese un juego, sabiendo que estaba transformándote en... Lo que él quería que fueses - no era capaz de mantener el contacto visual mientras lo decía pero para Fate era suficiente. Saber la verdad estaba por encima de todo - Finalmente me fui. Fue una mala decisión, lo sé. Había dejado morir a mi hijo por seguir allí y aun después de sacrificarlo huí por miedo. Por tristeza. Por todo a la vez, supongo... Y te decepcioné.

\- No me decepcionaste - añadió su hija, sintiendo que era su momento para intervenir y darle a saber que para ella lo más importante era que había vuelto a estar ahí - me sentí sola, sí. Lo he pasado mal, sí. Y mi padre... Sigue queriendo que sea su marioneta, pero no significa que yo piense que has sido una mala madre. Y menos aun después de esta historia.

Precia sonrió de lado, esta vez de verdad. Aunque era una sonrisa cubierta de lágrimas y de dolor, había en ella un matiz de orgullo que llenó a Fate nada más verla aparecer.

\- Él no lo ha conseguido, Fate - dijo lento su madre, feliz por poder afirmarlo - temía volver aquí y ver que su plan había surtido efecto. Que eras una copia de Jail, que te había borrado el corazón - hizo una pausa para ampliar su sonrisa y mostrar sus blancos y rectos dientes - pero he encontrado a una persona mucho más maravillosa que la que dejé atrás. Estás llena de amor, estás llena de luz, estás llena de todo aquello que tu padre nunca podrá tener. Sigues siendo del material de las estrellas.

Fate no supo en qué momento empezó a llorar pero lo hizo. Estaba cansada de notar su cara húmeda, del dolor de cabeza de después y del picor de los ojos rojos, pero en ese instante le dio igual. Había escuchado muchos elogios pero ninguno era como ese. Algo le decía que Precia estaba equivocada, que no había visto a su hija ser un conjunto de problemas, insociable, desagradable y tímida.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una risa feliz mientras sentía las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, una risa que se alargó más de lo que quiso y que su madre acabó siguiendo a ciegas, sin saber muy bien por qué estaban felices de repente.

\- Gracias - respondió al final, secándose con el final de su manga - Gracias por haber vuelto a comprobarlo.

Precia le volvió a dirigir una mirada orgullosa cargada de cariño.

\- Tras eso... - continuó, sin querer demorarse más. Estaba impaciente por mostrarle a Fate que los años de espera habían merecido la pena y que por fin podría devolverle lo que le había quitado - volví a Italia. Como sabes, tus abuelos ya habían muerto antes de que tú nacieses y yo ya no tenía familia allí. Estuve un año entero trabajando como secretaria en diferentes empresas, totalmente sola, avergonzada por cómo había sido e intentando no pensar en lo mal que debía estar mi hija sola con aquel monstruo que había sido mi marido - apretó los labios - lentamente hice amigos. Rehíce un poco mi vida. Como ya te conté, traté de volver a por ti. Hice todo lo posible, contraté a abogados cada vez más caros para enfrentarme a Jail... Pero nunca conseguí nada, tan solo amenazas. Él se negaba a dejarme verte y por más que insistí no me permitió siquiera llamarte, oír tu voz - sonrió con pena - te echaba mucho de menos, Fate. Mucho. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tocarte de nuevo y decirte que todo iba a estar bien.

Sólo le hizo falta oírlo para sentirlo. Los huecos que se habían ido formando en su vida cada vez que había necesitado a su madre pero solo había encontrado ausencia se rellenaron con cada frase que añadía. Era sanador. Había estado toda su adolescencia pensando que Precia nunca la había querido y que era culpa suya que se hubiese marchado sin avisar. Tenerla delante, poder abrazarla, escucharla decir que también había sufrido lejos de ella... Eran todos los regalos de cumpleaños que no había recibido.

\- Fue entonces cuando conocí a Lindy - la mención de un nombre desconocido hizo que Fate se desconcentrase y borrase la sonrisa - Oh, no te lo he dicho hasta ahora. Yo... - levantó su mano y señaló el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular - me volví a casar y con una mujer.

Su hija abrió los ojos, sorprendida, aunque el que estuviera casada era algo que podría haberse esperado, que fuera una mujer no. Realmente, cuando había imaginado cómo sería su madre tras tanto tiempo, lo que tenía claro es que tendría otro marido y más hijos. Tras hablar con ella, su actitud había sido tan similar a la que recordaba que no se quería hacer a la idea de que aquella mujer ahora tenía otra vida y otras preocupaciones y que, en lugar de un marido fuera una esposa.

\- Fate, no me mires así. Di algo, al menos.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Felicidades - y se maravilló al comprobar que no estaba fingiendo, sino que realmente se alegraba porque Precia hubiese encontrado a alguien que realmente la mereciese. Entender toda esa historia era saber que su madre había pasado un infierno dentro de la mansión tan intenso como el de ella y, al igual que Fate había encontrado a Nanoha, el mundo le debía a Precia una segunda oportunidad - Me encantaría conocer a Lindy.

El rostro de su madre se iluminó.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro que sí - afirmó.

Se mordió el labio.

\- A ella también le encantaría conocerte, le he hablado mucho de ti. Es encantadora, cielo. De verdad. Mi billete de lotería. - los ojos de Precia brillaban solo de nombrar a aquella misteriosa mujer y Fate no podía hacer otra cosa que interesarse - Por si te lo preguntas, no, no tengo más hijos. Tras lo que pasó... No me veo preparada para otro embarazo sabiendo que perdí a mi hijo, que se merecía vivir - volver a ese tema hizo que un halo de tristeza cubriese su gesto, pero se repuso rápidamente - Vivimos en Nueva York. Quería pasar unos meses en Midchilda ahora que eras mayor de edad y ya podías decidir por ti sola sin que Jail te tuviese alejada de mí. Aun así, me daba miedo lo que pudiese hacerte si te enterabas de todo esto. Como te digo... Creí que al volver me encontraría a una verdadera Testarossa, más interesada por el dinero que por escuchar mi verdad - sonrió con ternura - me alegro tanto de haber venido.

\- Y yo de que lo hayas hecho, mamá - Fate se ruborizó levemente y pasó una mano por su desordenado pelo - Pero... Mi padre sigue siendo peligroso para ti. No quiero que sus abogados vuelvan a hacerte algo malo, su dinero mueve montañas, no quiero que te aleje de...

\- Fate - la interrumpió su madre - no te preocupes por eso.

\- Lo sé, pero...

\- Lindy es la directora de una empresa mucho más grande que la de Jail - explicó, sin borrar la sonrisa - y creo que he encontrado dos soluciones a los problemas con los que te dejé lidiar gracias a eso.

Fate levantó las cejas, curiosa.

\- ¿Una empresa más grande? - se le hacía difícil de creer aunque nunca hubiese estado al tanto de las ventas de Testarossa S.A. Era indiferente a las ganancias de su padre pero sabía que estaba dentro de la élite.

\- ¿Te suena ArcenCiel S.A.?

Pestañeó.

_¿ ArcenCiel… S.A. ...? ¿De qué me suena ese nombr...?_

\- ¿¡ ArcenCiel S.A.!? - gritó de pronto, tapándose la boca con las manos cuando toda la cafetería (incluído el camarero) se giró hacia ella para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Fate sintió que su cara empezaba a arder de la vergüenza mientras se recomponía y asimilaba lo que su madre acababa de desvelar. Lindy era la posesora de la importante empresa con la que su padre se estaba intentando codear. Todos los esfuerzos de Jail Testarossa se dirigían hacia esa compañía, habiendo rechazado a todos sus socios con tal de llegar a la cima por el camino fácil. Fate recordaba las palabras de su padre y la rabia que había sentido al oír que estaba jugando con la vida de muchas personas tan solo por sus ansias de poder - Esa empresa... - continuó cuando todos dejaron de mirarla - Mi padre...

\- Lo sé. Me lo dijo Lindy el otro día - Precia soltó una carcajada, feliz - ¡Imagínate la cara que se me quedó cuando mi esposa me dice que toda la empresa de la persona que más daño me ha hecho en la vida depende totalmente de ella!

Fate quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Era el plan de venganza perfecto. Todo el rencor que había acumulado durante esa conversación se liberó cuando entendió que su madre no solo quería apartarla de él sino que quería demostrarle lo que era darse con los morros contra el suelo. Jail Testarossa había dado la felicidad de todos a cambio de dinero y ahora iba a perder la suya por ese trato con el diablo.

\- Tu padre - dijo Precia - ha estado enemistándose con todas las empresas del sector a escondidas, jugando con ellas para conseguir fusionarse con la de Lindy. Ella en un principio no sabía quién era pero cuando se lo conté... - levantó una ceja, burlona - me dejó claro que iba a hacer todo lo posible por hundirle.

La rubia se levantó para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre pero antes de hacerlo ésta levantó un dedo y la paró en seco, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Y - siguió - tu madrastra tiene una oferta que hacerte - cogió aire con aspecto dramático, como si fuese a leer un pergamino - si sales de esa mansión, vamos a pagarte una buena casa, una buena universidad y todo lo que necesites a cambio de estos años que has pasado sola. Bueno, a ti y a Nanoha. Y tu padre no va a poder hacer nada al respecto porque no va a quedar nada de su empresa cuando todo esto acabe.

En ese momento, Fate tuvo tantas ganas de llorar de felicidad que el nudo de su garganta le dolió durante el resto del día. Era imposible que el karma existiese de verdad y que todo aquello que había salido mal se recompusiese ante sus ojos. Estaba deseando encontrar el momento propicio para contarle a la cobriza la solución a sus problemas y celebrar juntas la nueva vida que iban a forjar.

Precia no la paró la segunda vez que se abalanzó sobre ella y la cubrió con sus brazos, soltando una risa mientras rodeaba la delgada figura de Fate.

\- ¡Gracias! - sonrió Fate - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!


	29. The sound of my tears

_**NA: Hohohola lectores. Aquí tenemos el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia, se agradece enormemente.**_

_**Disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 29: The sound of my tears.**

Lunes. La representación de la obra estaba a tan solo tres días de distancia y Fate había estado tan ocupada preocupándose por sus propios dilemas que no se había parado a pensar que tenía que hacer frente a una hora y media de dramatismo que culminarían en una pésima demostración de sus capacidades vocales. Fue aquel primer día de la semana por la tarde, mientras observaba a Arf darle una paliza en el Smash Bros a Chrono, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que realmente estaba aterrorizada. De que su vida era tan inestable en aquel momento e iba a ser tan difícil seguir enfrentándose a la actitud huidiza de Nanoha teniendo que interpretar un personaje que no dejaba de interactuar con el suyo... que simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Fue un pensamiento totalmente aleatorio que se disparó cuando pudo por fin relajar los músculos y dejarse llevar por su mente, ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala. Sus amigos habían decidido organizar una pequeña quedada en la casa de la pelirroja y, obviamente, Nanoha no estaba allí.

Nanoha no estaba en ningún lado, de hecho.

Tras hablar el sábado con su madre había decidido que tenía que encontrar el minuto adecuado para decírselo a su en ese momento ex-novia, pero nada más llegar a la mansión la había buscado con urgencia. No pudo retener una mueca de decepción cuando se enteró de que iba a pasar la noche en casa de Arf por razones desconocidas. Fate sabía de sobra que Nanoha estaba huyendo como podía de ella, escapando entre sus dedos. Solamente debía esperar para que llegase el día en el que pudiese decirle (sin Meredith atenta tras la puerta ni Jail mirándolas con recelo) el plan que estaba tramando con Precia.

No hubo oportunidad.

Nanoha no dejó que la hubiese.

Solamente la veía durante las comidas y luego la cobriza desaparecía de su vida hasta que llegaba la noche y se refugiaba en la casa de algún amigo. Ni al padre de Fate ni a la arpía de su madre parecía importarle lo más mínimo que Nanoha desapareciese cada noche siempre y cuando asegurasen que no era hacia la cama de la rubia. Y ella estaba empezando a impacientarse. Bastante.

Quizás era la primera vez que veía en Nanoha un defecto, aunque no sabía si podía clasificarlo como tal: la chica sabía ignorar bastante bien. Las pocas veces que podía ver su rostro estaba cubierto de una indiferencia fingida que no engañaba a Fate tan sólo porque la había visto destrozada anteriormente. De no haber sido así, ella estaría segura de que Nanoha nunca había sentido ni un mínimo de afecto hacia ella.

Lo cual la hacía dudar, quisiese o no.

¿Era verdad lo que había visto aquella mañana de sábado? ¿Nanoha estaba mal porque se hubiese acabado o se había olvidado de ella? ¿Por qué no era capaz de explicarle cara a cara lo que sucedía? ¿Era tan difícil abrir la boca y ser tan transparentes como lo habían sido hasta el momento?

La cabeza de Fate daba vueltas y no ayudaba nada tener de trasfondo la idea del teatro aproximándose hacia ella.

\- ¡La reina del universo se vuelve a proclamar la puta ama del Smash Bros! - gritó de pronto Arf, levantando un puño en el aire. El sonido que provocó el final de la partida sacó a Fate de sus pensamientos. Sonrió cuando vio a Chrono tirado en el suelo con el rostro entre las manos, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

\- Este grupo está lleno de tías que saben jugar a videojuegos - rió Yuuno, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Vice. Había pasado poco tiempo pero Fate estaba ya acostumbrada a verlos juntos. A diferencia de ella y la antigua Nanoha, no solían compartir muestras de cariño en público más allá de esos pequeños gestos que sacaban a relucir la verdad - Es surrealista.

\- ¡Las mujeres somos el futuro! - Arf se volvió y se inclinó levemente, con una sonrisa de leopardo en la cara. Su voz bajó dos tonos, como si estuviese explicando una historia de miedo - La nueva era estará llena de lesbianas. Nos crecerá el clítoris y podremos reproducirnos entre nosotras. Los hombres desaparecerán... ¡No! ¡Los esclavizaremos!

Vice, Chrono, Verossa y Yuuno se encogieron sobre sí mismos, e incluso Fate se asustó un poco ante la idea. Solo Hayate aplaudió con solemnidad, convencida.

\- Me gusta la idea. Firmo el contrato.

Su novio, tirado en horizontal en el sofá con la cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, la miró levantando una ceja.

\- Pensaba que éramos los únicos heterosexuales aquí. Me has fallado.

\- ¡Eh, oye! - se quejó Chrono, levantándose del suelo y sentándose de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas - ¡Yo también soy heterosexual!

\- Tu peinado no dice lo mismo.

\- Habló. El del pelo verde.

\- ¡Pero serás...! - Verossa frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano por pelo - ¡Es sofisticado y masculino!

\- Lo que tú digas - respondió Chrono rodando los ojos. Se giró hacia Arf y le plantó cara con gesto de niño pequeño - ¡Quiero la revancha!

\- Me niego a dejar tu reputación peor de lo que está - la pelirroja se pasó los dedos por su pelo anaranjado. Soltó una risa cantarina que solo utilizaba cuando se sentía orgullosa de sí misma - No vas a poder ganarme ni aunque quieras.

\- ¡He estado a punto!

\- ¿Consideras tres KO al lado de un mísero KO tuyo como _a punto_?

\- Está muy feo que intentes que no crea en mí mismo, Arf. Me has decepcionado.

\- No te pongas dramático, pelo-de-friki.

\- ¿¡Qué me has dicho!?

\- ¡Joder, Chrono! ¡Si es como el de Konata! - Fate soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Arf y su cara de asco mientras tomaba un mechón del chico entre sus dedos, azulado.

\- ¡Es un tono natural! ¡No es de friki!

\- Sí, seguro. ¿Cuántas veces has visto Lucky Star? ¿No serás un obse...?

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la escena que todos estaban observando entre risas y Arf suspiró, poniéndose de pie como si fuese la tarea más complicada del mundo.

\- Ahora vuelvo. Esta pelea no ha terminado.

La pelirroja desapareció tras la puerta del salón y Chrono la siguió con los ojos, enfadado por ese ataque tan gratuito hacia su pelo. Se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos dos mientras Vice y Yuuno charlaban sobre algo en privado y Hayate y Verossa discutían a viva voz sobre alguna estupidez que a nadie le importaba. Fate estaba cansada de permanecer triste y apagada a un lado, aunque los demás lo entendiesen. Solamente había hablado con sus dos mejores amigos sobre lo que estaba pasando en su casa y sobre lo mal que estaba con Nanoha, pero el rumor se debía de haber distribuido entre ellos porque nadie la nombró en la conversación ni tampoco quisieron preguntar por qué no estaba al lado suya como siempre.

Como ya les habían recordado en el último ensayo, estaban a su lado para lo que fuese. Fate no quería preguntar a Arf ni a Verossa si Nanoha había hablado con ellos sobre lo que ocurría. Tampoco se acercó a Vice para sacarle el tema. Aunque estuviese durmiendo en sus casas aquellos días y seguramente compartiendo los secretos de los que privaba a Fate, no tenía razones suficientes para interrogar a sus amigos. Ellos siempre habían sido una roca incondicional y no los iba a utilizar de paloma mensajera, ni tampoco a obligarlos a posicionarse en un bando u otro.

Se levantó del sofá y se sentó en el suelo al lado de Chrono con una sonrisa amplia, cogiendo el mando de Wii que Arf había dejado en el suelo.

\- ¿Una partida?

Los ojos del chico brillaron, felices por ver a Fate reaccionar por primera vez en el día, pero mantuvo su actitud interesante.

\- ¿Para que me des otra paliza?

\- No soy tan buena como Arf - rió ella, rodando los ojos. Chrono le miró con incredulidad.

\- Todos sabemos que eres mucho mejor que Arf y que cualquiera, jugar contigo es un suicidio - se mordió el labio y luego agarró entre sus dedos el mando, devolviendo sus ojos a la pantalla - Pero claro que quiero probar. Si te gano, me iré a dormir tranquilo.

\- Entonces no esperes mucha tranquilidad esta noche, pelo-de-friki.

\- ¡Ooooh, Fate! - rió él, entre molesto y divertido - ¡Estás jugando con hielo!

\- Estás hablando con la maldita reina del hielo, chaval.

\- No empecemos con el discurso de las reinas que acabamos hablando de mundos futuros de mujeres con clítoris desarrollados.

La rubia soltó una carcajada mientras Chrono elegía un personaje con el que enfrentarse a ella sin salir irremediablemente perdedor. Fate ni siquiera se fijó en cuál escoger. Le era tan poco importante todo en aquel momento, incluso aunque estuviese luchando por permanecer con los pies en el suelo y que su cerebro no derivase a otra de sus ya muy repetidas preocupaciones. Cuando empezó el combate con un bramido de sorpresa de Yuuno al fondo (que recuperó la atención solo porque Fate estaba jugando), se concentró en el juego y no dejó que la interrumpiese nada más.

Nadie más.

Sus ojos, la pantalla, Chrono y las risas del fondo. Era lo único que podía permitirse clasificar como existente si quería que su felicidad regresase tan solo por unos segundos. Desconectar. Dejar a un lado todo lo negativo y ganar aquella partida como buena campeona oficial de su grupo de amigos.

Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que escuchó una voz que no había escuchado en varios días. Una voz viva, feliz, distraída, la única que era capaz de hacer que perdiese el control de su vida y del mando de la wii, cayendo al abismo y provocando un "¡sí!" eufórico de Chrono a su lado, que se veía a un paso de la victoria.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡He llegado! Sé que me echabais de menos, lo sé, pero no pasa nada. Ya estoy aqu... - Fate pudo sentir los ojos de Nanoha clavados en su nuca y tensó el cuerpo, sin querer volverse para saludarla. Era la primera vez que era ella la que probaba a ignorar que existía pero iba a romperse en pedazos si se giraba y sucumbía de nuevo a sus pesadillas - Ah.

No necesitaba más confirmación que esa.

Hayate.

La culpa era de Hayate.

\- Hayate - comentó Fate, intentando que la voz no le temblase - ¿Puedes darme tu móvil?

Se hizo un silencio sólo interrumpido por los sonidos del Smash Bros de fondo. Para la rubia, jugar siempre había sido algo automático. En ese momento entendió por qué el resto de los seres humanos veían tan difícil ganarle. Necesitaba concentración extra para estar en Nanoha, Hayate y Chrono a la vez. Además de que no podía mover la mirada de la pantalla porque su amigo le iba ganando y, siendo sincera, aquello era su primera preocupación. No podía tirar por la borda una reputación conseguida durante años.

Nadie podía vencerla.

Eso sí que demostraría que su vida entera estaba incrustada a Nanoha.

\- No - respondió la castaña, despreocupada - No te voy a dar...

\- Hayate.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - no tuvo que verla para saber que se estaba cruzando de brazos. Verossa soltó un quejido y Fate intuyó que acababa de darle con el codo en el ojo - ¡Esta situación es muy propia de vosotras dos! ¡No sabéis hablar, no sabéis comunicaros! ¡Alguien tiene que motivarlo!

Hubiese matado por poder girarse y ver a Nanoha pero no solo el juego sino su propia cordura le pedía que no lo hiciese. Iba a ser catastrófico tener un enfrentamiento con la cobriza allí en medio, cuando lo único que había buscado era un momento a solas para contarle lo de su madre.

No quería involucrar a terceras personas en eso.

\- No necesito que me hagas de carabina y tampoco está bien mentir a la gente - se mordió el labio mientras intentaba tirar de la plataforma a Chrono, el cual estaba tan absorto en el juego que no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba en el exterior. El resto permanecía en el silencio incómodo que se extendía cada vez que había un choque de polos - Porque supongo que te habrá dicho que yo no estaba aquí, ¿verdad, Nanoha?

Fue doloroso que la cobriza no contestase ni a eso. Delante de todo el mundo. Como si ella no existiese, como si su voz fuese nula para sus oídos. Fate esperó durante unos segundos sin querer confirmar que aquello volvía a pasar y que Nanoha podía llegar a ser tan estúpida como su madre. Sintió una punzada de decepción y bufó, incrédula, sintiendo por primera vez que estaba realmente enfadada con ella.

Era hasta ridículo. Estaban sólo rodeadas por sus amigos, en casa de Arf. Cualquier cosa que prohibiese a Nanoha acercarse a Fate no podía estar allí.

Sus dudas aumentaron.

¿Seguro que Nanoha la quería? ¿Que estaba haciendo todo eso obligada por alguien? Sabía que la conocía, que había visto en sus ojos sinceridad pero... ¿No era Meredith también una gran actriz? ¿No demostraba Nanoha en cada ensayo que era capaz de ser miles de personas a la vez? ¿Y si no...?

\- Nanoha - era la voz de Yuuno - Fate te ha hecho una pregunta.

La rubia dejó caer la mandíbula por el tono protector lleno de ira que salió de la boca de su mejor amigo. Aunque habían reanudado su relación como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, hacía tiempo que no lo veía enfadado por el hecho de que alguien la estuviese ofendiendo. No podía volverse, pero se imaginó tras ella la escena más extraña de su vida.

\- No - de nuevo esa voz seca y rota que no era propia de la persona de la que se había enamorado durante todos esos meses - No sabía que iba a estar aquí.

\- Eh, oye, Nanoha... - Hayate debió ver en el rostro de la cobriza algo que le puso muy nerviosa, porque las palabras salieron atropelladas por su boca - No quería forzar la situaci...

\- Obviamente lo has hecho - suspiró Verossa, aun tirado sobre sus piernas. La castaña le dirigió una mirada asesina pero el chico estaba también asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ni él mismo podía reconocer a la Nanoha que estaba de pie allí, como una estatua, totalmente diferente a la que había visto durante tantos años.

\- No pasa nada - respondió Nanoha. La partida llegó entonces a su fin y Fate se proclamó vencedora con una sonrisa de lado, mientras Chrono bufaba y tiraba el mando al suelo, cabreado.

A pesar de que ya no tenía razones por las que seguir mirando la pantalla, la rubia no se volvió. Era de agradecer que Nanoha hubiese permanecido lejos de ella si iba a seguir manteniendo esa actitud tan desagradable y poco suya. La escena se estaba desarrollando sola sin que ella tuviese que decir nada pero todo iba a explotar y no quería que fuese allí en medio.

No allí.

No delante de todo el mundo.

\- Sí que pasa - continuó Yuuno, rechazando la mano de Vice, que intentaba tranquilizarlo. Era todo tan contrario a la última pelea que habían tenido en aquella habitación que a Fate le mareaba y dolía al mismo tiempo - Todo esto... Nanoha, por favor, deja de actuar.

\- No estoy actuando.

\- ¡Esta no eres tú! - levantó un brazo, señalándola, y luego lo dejo caer. Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro con decepción - Y estás haciendo daño a Fa...

\- Cállate, Yuuno - dijo Arf, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Nanoha - ¿O te crees que para ella es...?

\- ¿¡Tú crees que para mi amiga es fácil!? - Fate subió los hombros al escucharlo gritar.

_Cállate, Yuuno. Cállate. Cállate._

\- ¡Nunca la había visto tan...!

\- Me voy - esa voz sí era de Nanoha. Era la voz que le había pedido auxilio cuando la encontró tirada en el suelo de su casa, sangrando. La que le había dicho por primera vez que la quería y que no se separaría de ella. Fate apretó los labios, aguantando con orgullo las ganas de decirle algo.

No podía.

Ya no sabía nada. No entendía qué sucedía. Nanoha estaba siendo tan distante con ella, tan apática y poco comprensiva, que lo único que podía ver en ella era la carcasa de lo que fue antes. Aunque a veces se le escapasen esas notas de dolor en algunas frases, no podía vivir de ello.

¿Qué era verdad y qué era mentira? ¿Servía de algo la solución de su madre, después de todo?

\- Espera, Nanoha, no hace falta que te... - Hayate intentó levantarse pero la cobriza levantó un brazo, prohibiéndole que se moviese.

\- Lo siento, no puedo estar aquí.

Fate la oyó escabullirse por la puerta, seguida de los pasos rápidos de Arf intentando convencerla de que no lo hiciese. Era todo tan incómodo e innecesario que después de que se fuese nadie quiso hablar durante minutos. El silencio los cubrió a todos y no cesó hasta que Verossa contó una broma tonta y se vieron obligados a reír, aunque Fate no se molestó en divertirse.

Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de girarse para verla ir.

* * *

Cuando Fate llegó a casa unas horas después de la abrupta ida de Nanoha, buscó a la cobriza insistentemente por cada habitación para terminar ya con esa situación tan tensa, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Era como si hubiese desaparecido.

Preguntó a Bruno si la había visto pero el mayordomo lo negó, uniéndose a su preocupación cuando supo que Nanoha no estaba en ningún lado aparente. Se había desintegrado en medio de la oscuridad y el panorama desolador que se extendió por la mansión atravesó el estómago de Fate y le hizo experimentar un vacío que tuvo que soportar más de lo deseado.

Fue otra de esas noches en vela.

No podía preguntarle a Meredith sobre el paradero de su hija porque sabía lo escéptica que era aquella mujer y, personalmente, si podía abreviarse una conversación con el diablo iba a hacerlo. Se consideraba tan lúcida como para saber lo que debía y no debía hacer y estaba claro que hablar con su peor pesadilla de sus problemas no era una buena opción.

Fate se "levantó" al día siguiente con la certeza de que Nanoha simplemente había decidido olvidarse de ella. No había un solo motivo a simple vista que le pudiese convencer de que era necesario que no alargasen aquella relación que parecía haberles dado y quitado la vida al mismo tiempo. Conocía los riesgos, sabía que no era un momento fácil para ninguna de las dos... Pero Nanoha no estaba solo dejándola, estaba huyendo de ella. Estaba deshaciéndose de la presencia de Fate como si fuese molesta, sin ser capaz siquiera de dirigirle una palabra.

Era doloroso e incomprensible.

Aun así, el positivismo del que creía carecer se impuso a sus miedos y se dijo a sí misma que tenía que encontrarla y mantener una conversación seria cuanto antes. Faltaban dos días para representar la obra y no quería subirse a un escenario a fingir más de lo que se le exigía. No quería que su única conversación con Nanoha después de días se mantuviese de una forma tan impersonal como era el teatro.

Estaba tirada en su cama intentando concentrarse en su libro de Harry Potter cuando oyó el timbre a lo lejos. Apretó las manos alrededor de las páginas y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación, como si fuese a verla entrar de un momento a otro. El estómago se le encogió de los nervios, ansiosa por saber cómo se las había aviado la cobriza para desaparecer durante horas y no dar señales de vida.

_Bueno, a ti ya no te da señales de vida nunca._

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No podía dejarse conquistar por el demonio que tenía dentro y que le había destrozado durante tantos años. Nanoha había arreglado esa parte de ella y no quería que volviese por nada del mundo.

Dejó el libro a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto con pasos lentos, como si fuese un león concentrado en cazar una gacela. No era una metáfora tan extraña, en realidad. Habían estado jugando al ratón y al gato durante aquella semana y Fate había aprendido a esconderse entre los arbustos para observar con detenimiento a su presa y encontrar el punto débil que conseguiría cederle un momento de intimidad.

El pasillo estaba oscuro.

Sabía que Meredith había salido y que Jail seguramente estaría en el trabajo, así que tenía vía libre. Que su casa estuviese tan abandonada hubiese supuesto no hacía mucho tiempo cosas más agradables que enfrentarse a Nanoha a la fuerza, pero no iba a contrastar más pasado y presente o el nudo de su garganta se intensificaría. Era demasiado complicado mantener la calma cuando aquella confrontación suponía el punto álgido de meses de esfuerzo.

¿La quería?

¿La seguía queriendo?

¿La quiso alguna vez?

Bajó las escaleras de puntillas, mirando de un lado para otro, sigilosa. Vio a Bruno desaparecer por la puerta del salón y continuar hacia el comedor, distraído en sus quehaceres. Con eso, Fate aminoró la marcha y se dispuso a encontrar a la cobriza lo antes posible. No quería forzar a su más servicial amigo a observar una escena como esa.

Llegó al último escalón y agarró la barandilla, dispuesta a correr hacia la habitación contigua, pero entonces escuchó una voz.

\- Fate.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se giró hacia el lugar de donde procedía. Nanoha estaba apoyada a un lado de la escalera, mirándole con los ojos fríos e inexpresivos que había desarrollado repentinamente. Fate se sorprendió tanto de encontrarla allí y de que no le hubiese hecho falta insistir para que le hablase que no supo qué contestar en un primer momento, abriendo la boca pero sin dejar escapar un solo sonido. Se sentía como si la hubiesen pillado haciendo algo que no debía.

Se miraron durante un rato en silencio.

La rubia repasó la pecosa cara de Nanoha como si disfrutase siendo masoquista, recordándose que sería incapaz de superar aquellas facciones aunque la siguiese tratando como a una desconocida. Esos enormes ojos azules, su pequeña nariz, la cascada de pelo anaranjado, sus apetecibles lab...

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Fate estaba tan concentrada en mirarle la boca que cuando la vio moverse se asustó, desequilibrada. Apartó la mano de la barandilla y frunció el ceño, queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comprobar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Hayate lo había dicho bastante claro: eran tan estúpidas como para no saber cómo comunicarse la mayoría de las veces. En sí, todos los problemas que habían sufrido habían sido consecuencia de su poca capacidad de expresión.

\- Nanoha, tienes que dejar de hacer esto - comenzó, titubeante. Le temblaban las manos pero tenía que ignorarlo si quería continuar hablando - Tienes que dejar de fingir que no existo.

\- Es lo mejor para ti.

Fate se contrajo en una mueca de incomprensión, levantando el labio superior.

_¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Eres tonta?_

\- ¿Perdón?

Nanoha suspiró, desviando los ojos hacia la puerta del salón y cruzándose de brazos. Su actitud era tan diferente a la de la chica que había conocido en medio de clase, siendo abierta y jovial con ella a pesar de que no se conocían de nada. Ahora veía la representación absoluta del pasotismo, tan indiferente a cualquier sentimiento que hacía daño.

Mucho daño.

\- Simplemente quiero hacerte esto menos duro.

\- ¿Y tú? - la pregunta le salió sola, queriendo confirmar de una vez que su temor no tenía fundamento. Que detrás de esa máscara seguía su Nanoha - ¿No es duro para ti?

\- No.

Por muy decidida que lo dijese, Fate pudo leer mentira en aquella palabra. Apretó los puños y miró el suelo, buscando la manera de sacarla de aquel caparazón tras el cual se había escondido.

\- Nanoha... - la voz se le quebró - Nanoha, esto no tiene que ser así. Podemos encontrar una...

\- Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero estar más contigo.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- Sí, es la verdad.

\- ¡No! - gritó la rubia, enfurecida por la tranquilidad con la que salían las palabras de la cobriza. Por la parsimonia que mostraba, como si estuviese observando un acuario lleno de peces. Necesitaba que le gritase, que le pegase, que hiciese cualquier cosa que no fuese ser una estatua a su lado y no mostrar ninguna emoción - ¿¡Por qué te mientes a ti misma!?

Nanoha se giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos y levantó una ceja.

\- ¿No será que te mientes tú a ti misma?

Esa no era ella.

Ni siquiera el tono de la pregunta era suyo.

Fate le mantuvo la mirada, confundida, hundiéndose de nuevo en miles de pensamientos inconexos que le hacían sentir inestable. Las dudas que habían ido creciendo dentro de ella treparon como enredaderas y se hicieron con el control de su cuerpo. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y tuvo que volver a apretar los puños para que Nanoha no notase cómo le temblaban los brazos. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no depender hasta físicamente de lo que aquella chica respondiese, pero era imposible.

¿Cuál era la Nanoha de verdad?

¿La que estaba allí delante o la que había visto en clase de Latín?

\- Mira, Fate - continuó - me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. Estoy tratando de aliviarte el dolor alejándome de ti y tú no haces más que seguirme. Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero seguir con...

\- ¿Por qué? - quería aguantar las lágrimas pero se le estaba haciendo una tarea difícil. Cada vez que abría la boca sentía que iba a estallar en el llanto más pésimo que habría interpretado delante de nadie. Había sido tan buena escondiendo lo que sentía hasta que apareció Nanoha... - ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

\- ¿Necesito una razón? Simplemente no quería seguir siendo tu novia.

Era tan poco convincente y sin embargo sonaba tan cierto que Fate apretó los labios, conteniendo las ganas de correr hacia su cuarto y enterrarse entre sus sábanas. Dio un paso hacia delante y agarró la muñeca de Nanoha antes de que la cobriza pudiese reaccionar, acercándola a ella de un tirón y prácticamente chocando sus frentes.

\- Te he preguntado por qué coño haces esto.

Por primera vez, los ojos azules que tenía frente a ella vibraron, tristes. Eso alentó la mínima esperanza que Fate seguía conservando dentro de ella, sabiendo que de alguna forma Nanoha seguía interpretando una farsa (y era bastante convincente). Solamente hizo falta ese segundo de vacilación para asegurarse. La cobriza tiró de su brazo para librarse de la atadura y se separó de ella, volviéndole la espalda con rapidez.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto, Nanoha? ¿De qué tienes tanto jodido miedo? ¿Qué ha pasado para que todo lo que habíamos creado se vaya a la puta basura? - las preguntas salían de su boca sin que pudiese controlarlas, dejándose arrastrar por el torrente de emociones contradictorias que se desató en su interior - ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuese un _fantasma_?

\- Suficiente, Fate - musitó en respuesta.

\- No, no es suficiente - subió el tono de voz a pesar de que había notado la presencia de Bruno acercándose, alarmado por los gritos que resonaban en toda la mansión. Sabía que el mayordomo no iba a interrumpir la conversación, pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Aun así, estaba tan concentrada en hacer reaccionar a Nanoha que el resto de cosas desaparecieron de su mente - ¿¡Por qué no eres capaz de decirme nada!? ¿¡Es esto lo mucho que me quieres!? ¿¡Qué cojones me estás ocultando!?

\- Fate...

\- ¡Nada de Fate! - apretó los dientes, furiosa - ¡Date la vuelta ahora mismo y enfréntate a esto! - puso una mano en su hombro pero Nanoha se zafó de ella con un movimiento tembloroso, negándose a obedecerla - Hay algo que te aparta de mí y no entiendo por qué estás consintiendo que lo haga. Pensaba que éramos una sola persona. Que no ibas a irte de mi lado pasara lo que pasase.

\- Las cosas no son siempre como quieres que sean - fue apenas un susurro débil pero los oídos de la rubia captaron la frase y le hicieron enfurecer más.

\- ¡TÚ estás haciendo que no sean como queríamos! ¡Te has convertido en _Meredith_!

Nanoha se giró, mostrando la mueca de dolor más real que Fate había visto en mucho tiempo. No supo si era por la situación, por el enfado o por los sentimientos que escondía tras el muro que había creado, pero consiguió desarmarla sólo con una mirada. Titubeó, confusa, repasando el semblante pecoso de la cobriza y esperando que estallase delante suya en la oleada de gritos que había estado esperando recibir desde que comenzó la conversación.

Sin embargo, se extendió un enorme silencio. Bruno las observaba desde la lejanía, callado pero presente, dispuesto a entrar en acción en el momento preciso. No iba a dejarlas hacerse daño, él era la única persona que conocía la verdad de ambas y lo difícil que debía estar siendo. Quiso transmitirle fuerzas a Nanoha sin decir una sola palabra, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en mirar a Fate dolorida que no debía ni saber que el mayordomo estaba allí, apoyándola.

\- ¿Me acabas de llamar Meredith?

La pregunta sorprendió a Fate, que se debatía entre el miedo y la culpabilidad ante su expresión. Abrió la boca, queriendo responder con rapidez para no perder la fuerza que había ganado durante la pelea, pero su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco y enmudeció.

Lo acababa de hacer.

Había llamado Meredith a Nanoha.

El nombre había salido de su boca sin poder evitarlo, producto de la necesidad que tenía por llamar la atención de la cobriza. Llevaba tantas horas seguidas siendo ignorada por la persona que más le importaba que había dejado de repasar mentalmente las frases antes de soltarlas en voz alta. Tras haber pasado una vida insonora, metida en su cabeza y negándose el contacto con el resto de seres humanos, empezar a tener verdadera interacción con el mundo era difícil y a la vez todo un logro. Por eso se llevó las manos a los labios, abriendo los ojos de par en par, realmente sorprendida y decepcionada consigo misma.

Era la primera vez que hablaba sin pensar. La primera vez que dejaba salir todos sus sentimientos sin colarlos antes por siete barreras diferentes que iban filtrando sus emociones para mantener las defensas preparadas.

Y lo único que había conseguido es herir a Nanoha. Ella sabía lo difícil que había sido su vida por culpa de aquella mujer y aun así desconocía muchos datos traumáticos que habrían llevado a la cobriza a ser un conjunto de incógnitas y forzadas actuaciones públicas. Fate no sabía ya cuál de las caras que había visto era la verdadera, pero se obligaba a confiar que la correcta era la que la besaba por las noches.

La que solía quererla.

La que no le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios contraídos para evitar llorar.

\- Eso ha sido muy cruel - añadió Nanoha, con cierto temblor en la voz. La rubia tuvo el impulso de abrazarla y protegerla de todo, incluso de sus palabras, pero permaneció quieta como si fuese de mármol. La muralla emocional era ahora también física.

\- Nanoha... Lo sient...

\- No - bajó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, dejando caer los hombros. El gesto era tan característico suyo que Fate lo agradeció, recuperando por trozos a la Nanoha de antes - tienes razón. Soy... Soy como ella.

\- No eres como ella - quiso acariciarle la mejilla pero sabía que eso solamente iba a alejarla más - lo he dicho sin pensar. No eres como...

\- ¡Sí! - sus ojos se toparon con los de Fate - ¿No me ves? No soy lo que quieres que sea.

Dudó un momento, pero sus sentimientos pudieron por encima de lo que consideraba más o menos inteligente. Estaba cansada de guardarse lo que pensaba tan solo por no espantarla.

_Es Nanoha. Es ella. Puedes decirle cualquier cosa. Antes le decías cualquier cosa._

_¿Por qué ahora todo es tan difícil...?_

\- No quiero que seas nada - puso dos dedos bajo su barbilla y levantó su rostro - quiero que seas tú.

Nanoha se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, mirándola fijamente, asustada quizás porque no estaba cumpliendo lo que ella misma se había prometido. Se libró de la mano de Fate con un movimiento brusco de cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, temerosa.

Había vivido siempre actuando, siendo la protagonista de una obra de teatro que no necesitaba de escenarios, ¿por qué ahora no podía renunciar a sus sentimientos? ¿por qué los ojos de Fate estaban taladrándole el corazón? Aun sabiendo los riesgos que corrían por estar en medio de la mansión teniendo una discusión que había derivado a extrema cercanía, no era capaz de esconder lo que se moría por salir de su interior. Era algo tan puro y tan intenso que no podía taparse con la fina sábana de la mentira.

Tenía que huir de allí.

Si la rubia seguía tan cerca suya iba a fallar. Los planes que había diseñado con meticulosidad se destruirían y Fate correría peligro de muerte. Tenía que ser fuerte por las dos.

\- No soy lo que quieres - repitió - Yo... Yo siempre fui como mi madre. Intenté quererte pero me he dado cuenta de que no pue...

\- Nanoha, no digas eso - Fate dio un paso hacia ella, con las manos extendidas para tranquilizarla. Fue entonces cuando la cobriza se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando demasiado deprisa y que le faltaba el oxígeno. Abrió la boca para buscar más aire y miró de un lado para otro, queriendo encontrar una forma fácil de escapar - Ambas sabemos que no es verdad.

\- Sí es verdad - tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, concentrándose para no romper en un ataque de ansiedad en medio de la conversación - No soy lo que quieres - estaba recordándoselo más a sí misma que a Fate - Y tampoco tú... Eres... Lo que yo... Quiero - le costó tanto decirlo que se sorprendió cuando finalmente había salido por su boca - así que déjame en paz. Déjame, Fate.

\- Sea lo que sea lo que esté haciendo que mientas, podemos solucionarlo - continuó la rubia, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras - Nanoha, tengo una solución. Juntas podremos...

\- ¡No! - su cuerpo entero estaba temblando y cada paso que retrocedía parecía acercarle más a Fate. Era imposible huir de esa trampa para osos - ¡No hay ninguna solución para esto!

\- La hay - su voz dulce, de tranquilidad forzada, estaba haciendo que los nervios de Nanoha aumentasen y que se sintiese totalmente fuera de lugar. Era como si estuviese delante de un ángel que aceptaba sus errores como si fuesen virtudes. Era tan injusto para Fate y tan difícil para ella que la lucha entre las dos Nanohas que habitaban dentro de su cabeza era ahora una verdadera guerra - Tú y yo podremos...

\- ¡No hay un tú y yo, Fate! - gritó, asustando a la rubia, que se encogió de pronto - ¡No quiero estar contigo!

Volvió a reinar el silencio por unos minutos y la cobriza consiguió relajarse un poco, temiendo que iba a tener un ataque al corazón de un momento a otro. Pensó que finalmente había logrado ganar, eliminar toda esperanza que Fate podía albergar, haciéndole entender que era un caso perdido. Siempre había sido un caso perdido, aunque se esforzase por aparentar lo contrario. Cualquier persona cuya vida se basaba en un contrarreloj constante no tenía derecho a enamorarse. Ella había sido tan egoísta como para incluir en ese caos a alguien más y ahora tenía que cortarlas a ambas por la mitad si quería que sobreviviesen.

\- Pero tú me quieres... - musitó Fate, temerosa.

Nanoha apretó los labios, queriendo responderle con una afirmación por lo obvio que era.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Tenía que recordarse a sí misma el camino que había elegido y qué era lo correcto, por encima de la sobrevalorada felicidad. El mundo era tan injusto como para arrebatarle siempre todo lo que amaba, pero llegados a ese punto lo único que sentía era total indiferencia. Si no fuese porque los sueños de Fate también desaparecían junto a los suyos, todo le resultaría más fácil.

Hacerle daño era mucho peor que hacerse daño a sí misma.

Se preguntó qué era lo que respondería su madre en aquel momento. Qué frase dolorosa se le ocurriría para dejar por los suelos a una persona cuya insistencia resultaba tan imposible de esquivar.

\- Oh, Fate - una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó sola en su cara, metida en el papel - si tan solo hubiese alguien que te quisiera.

La rubia abrió los ojos, un gesto que fue suficiente para que Nanoha supiese que había dado en el centro de la diana. Fate retrocedió dos pasos, alejándose de ella como si fuese peligrosa, y dirigió una mirada rápida hacia su derecha mientras se agarraba a la barandilla de la escalera. La cobriza le miraba intentando no echarse a llorar o correr tras ella, con el pulso disparado y la vergüenza haciéndole sentir realmente culpable.

Fate subió los escalones con exagerada rapidez, tropezándose un par de veces antes de llegar al segundo piso y encerrarse en su habitación con un portazo.

Y Nanoha se recostó contra la pared, llevándose una mano a los ojos y tapándoselos para sumirse en la oscuridad de su propio cerebro. Notó lágrimas saladas recorrer sus mejillas y llegar hasta su barbilla pero le daba igual todo lo que no fuese recordarse lo muy decepcionada que estaba consigo misma.

Había roto el corazón del amor de su vida.

Se mordió el labio inferior y aguantó los sollozos, notando como le temblaban incontrolablemente los brazos.

Al final era verdad. Se había convertido en Meredith.

* * *

Yuuno levantó las cejas, preocupado, mientras observaba el rostro inexpresivo de su amiga mientras abría una pipa con los dientes. Estaban en el mismo parque de siempre, a la misma hora de siempre, con la misma oscuridad silenciosa de siempre. Pero nada era lo mismo, nada era ni por asomo parecido a la última vez que se habían reunido en ese lugar. Los columpios aquella otra noche eran menos fríos y la distancia emocional que le separaba de Fate era mínima. Ahora solo podía verla revolverse en su tristeza, apagada, venida a menos, siendo un mal reflejo de lo que había sido en un pasado.

Sí, la rubia nunca había parecido una persona feliz. Nunca había aparentado tener una vida maravillosa ni se había esforzado en disimularlo. En ella siempre se observó cierto vacío, como si tuviese una habitación sin amueblar dentro de su corazón. Yuuno la había visto huir de la sociedad durante meses, concentrar su cerebro en estúpidos videojuegos que no habían conseguido eliminar la soledad que sentía, aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando se estaba destruyendo a sí misma.

Pero nunca había visto lo que era Fate con el corazón roto.

No le incomodaba ni tampoco le repelía, tan solo le daba una sensación de impotencia poco agradable. Quería sacar algún tema de conversación que la hiciese sonreír pero todo lo que se le ocurría sonaba estúpido hasta en su propia mente así que siguió sin decir una palabra, jugando con sus manos mientras balanceaba el columpio con sus piernas.

\- Hace una noche bastante fría - comentó al final, con un intento de sonrisa. Fate no se volvió para mirarlo, pero se encogió de hombros.

\- Estamos en febrero.

\- No, estamos en marzo.

\- Sigue siendo invierno.

\- Supongo que sí.

La rubia se llevó otra pipa a los labios y él suspiró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su enorme sudadera. Por muy bien que fuese su vida, ver a su mejor amiga tan destrozada era tan doloroso como estarlo él. Le había dado tiempo a arrepentirse múltiples veces de la actitud que tuvo cuando se enteró de la relación que tenía con Nanoha, pero nunca le dio tanta rabia como en aquel momento. Saber que había sido otro problema, otro impedimento para que aquel par de estúpidas que no sabían ni mantener una conversación, le hacía sentir realmente mal. Había tenido tiempo de hablar con Vice sobre el tema en profundidad y la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar es que estaba tan confundido con su propia persona que no podía aceptar al resto.

Pero no era excusa.

No era excusa porque había hecho que Fate y Nanoha mantuviesen una relación en secreto durante un mes, y quizás si no lo hubiesen hecho desde el principio, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido en consecuencia. Las posibilidades se dispersaban en su mente y le hacían sentir culpable. Culpable por tener delante una abstracción de su persona preferida, culpable por haber sido otro intransigente más en aquel juego.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa por mañana, Fate? - intentó utilizar el tono más amistoso posible, lo cual hizo que su amiga se girase por primera vez y le dirigiese una forzada pero cariñosa sonrisa.

\- Un poco - sus ojos volvieron a repasar los árboles del parque - No sé si voy a poder hacerlo.

Yuuno alargó un brazo y le revolvió el pelo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara, justo como había hecho meses antes. Ambos eran tan diferentes, habían cambiado tanto y aprendido tantas cosas durante ese tiempo... Y aun así, él soltó la misma risa cuando Fate puso cara de pocos amigos e intentó zafarse de su mano.

\- Vas a hacerlo genial. No, vamos a hacerlo genial.

Fate se agarró al columpio y miró sus zapatos, poco convencida.

\- Pero Nanoha...

\- Olvídate de Nanoha - la interrumpió su amigo, subiendo el tono de voz - Olvídate de ella al menos esta noche y el día de mañana. Sea lo que sea lo que pase entre vosotras... - quería decir que iba a arreglarse, pero no quería prometerle cosas que podían ser mentira - queda fuera del escenario.

El comentario pareció surtir efecto. Subió los ojos de nuevo, topándose con los de Yuuno, y asintió lentamente mientras le mantenía la mirada.

\- Tienes razón. El espectáculo debe continuar.

Él soltó una carcajada por el dramatismo con el que lo había dicho y empezó a columpiarse con más fuerza. Fate le observó con los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Yuuno y ella nunca habían utilizado el columpio con esa finalidad. Era una especie de banco de la sinceridad, pero no se había planteado que realmente podría ser divertido.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba columpiándose con él y dejando que el viento frío de la noche le diese en la cara, apartando los problemas que habían acentuado su constante migraña. El dolor de cabeza fue disipándose lentamente y con ello su expresión depresiva, dejando que una sonrisa sincera inundase su cara. Era otra vez una niña de nueve años que no tenía miedo a nada.

A nada excepto a la obra que tendrían que representar al día siguiente


	30. Total eclipse of the heart

_**NA: Bueno, aquí tenemos el capítulo final; muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia hasta aquí, de verdad se agradece mucho el apoyo que dais los lectores :)**_

_**Disfrutad ;)**_

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo el tiempo para la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo 30: Total eclipse of the heart.**

**(Nanoha POV)**

Nanoha frunció el ceño mientras se miraba en el espejo que tenía frente a ella y se ajustaba la corbata negra, quizás con más fuerza de la que debería. Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, sus dedos buscaron a tientas el nudo y lo aflojó con rapidez, permitiéndose un suspiro de tranquilidad cuando notó el oxígeno llenar sus pulmones.

Aun así, la cobriza que estaba delante de ella no era más que un desierto sin oasis. Lo único que quedaba de la Nanoha sonriente y completa de antes era una carcasa vacía que a duras penas podía aparentar la felicidad que antes había experimentado.

Apretó los labios, odiando cada minúsculo detalle de su reflejo.

No podía ser débil. No podía serlo ni un segundo más.

Era _su_ obra. Había pasado meses escribiéndola, había perfeccionado cada último detalle, había soñado que algún día llegaría el momento en el que podría verla tomar vida sobre un escenario. Y ese día finalmente estaba allí, delante suya, siendo mucho más espléndido de lo que había esperado.

El teatro estaba lleno hasta arriba. No había una sola butaca libre, incluso algunas personas se habían tenido que quedar fuera por exceso de público. No sabía si era por la propaganda que muchos actores habían hecho de la propia obra, por los carteles que había colgado el último mes o por la orquesta, que en parte también tenía sus seguidores incondicionales, pero estaba claro que aquello olía a éxito.

Y se moría de ganas de estar celebrándolo. De que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro sin poder evitarlo, conmovida por lo lejos que había llegado un proyecto tan tonto como el que se le había ocurrido a principio de curso.

Pero no podía.

No podía.

Fate estaba en el camerino de al lado y sentía la tensión incluso estando separadas por una pared. Habían salido de la mansión en momentos diferentes y no había conseguido atisbar ni un pelo de la rubia en todo el día, algo que agradecía y maldecía al mismo tiempo. Hasta hacía dos días, Nanoha era la que había estado huyendo de ella, esquivándola entre los pasillos y evitando cada conversación.

Era doloroso saber que ya no tenía que esforzarse en huir porque Fate simplemente la había dejado ir. Se había rendido al final, como ella había pedido que hiciese, y ahora la ignoraba tal y como Nanoha había estado haciendo esa semana.

¿Era egoísta desear lo contrario?

Algo dentro de ella se negaba aun a aceptar que todo había acabado. Algo se negaba a asimilar que la única persona a la que quería de verdad había dejado de ver esperanzas en ella y ahora sólo podía recordarle a sus propios errores.

Una hora y media de encuentros intensos con Fate, delante de los ojos de su madre y de Jail Testarossa. Era la locura más grande que se habría podido imaginar en ese momento de su vida.

Alcanzó con una mano el bigote falso que tenía sobre la mesa y se lo colocó encima del labio superior, ya con la práctica necesaria para que no quedase estúpido sino elegante. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño anaranjado que no pretendía disimular que era una mujer, pero que tampoco le daba espacio a ser femenina.

Se colocó el sombrero de copa con cierta gracia, sintiéndose poderosa en ese atuendo que la transformaba en alguien completamente diferente. Chaqueta negra, camisa blanca. Aire seductor y masculino. Prepotencia, incluso. Egocentrismo. Todas esas eran las características que habían definido a Jasón desde que lo había creado y que ahora le ayudaban a salir del bucle de personalidades en el que se había metido ella sola.

Esa noche ya no era Nanoha.

No podía ser Nanoha.

Alzó la barbilla y se agarró a su frac con fuerza, fingiendo una sonrisa maléfica.

_El espectáculo debe continuar._

* * *

**(Fate POV)**

Fate observó su reflejo con detenimiento, concentrada en dar al mundo una imagen diferente a la que la había asolado los últimos días. Forzó una sonrisa que le resultó convincente y luego volvió a dejar los labios en una fina línea roja, demasiado seria y severa para ser la expresión natural de la alegre Tracia. Había estado tan segura de que aquel personaje la definía en todos los sentidos, había fusionado tanto su alma con la protagonista... Que descubrir llegado el momento que no tenía nada que ver era entre doloroso y reconfortante.

Interpretar. Se trataba de eso ¿no? De fingir. De mentir. De actuar.

Por un segundo, se vio formando parte del deformado mundo del teatro de principios del siglo XX. Se desdibujó en un panorama bohemio lleno de escritores sin fama y chicas de burdel que se ganaban la vida degradándose a sí mismas. Era la metáfora más mala que pudo conseguir para su rutinaria vida, pero al menos le recordaba que debajo de la apariencia siempre hay un actor muerto.

Hayate acabó de peinar su pelo rubio, que caía por su espalda y se extendía sobre la tela rosa del vestido que llevaba puesto. Tendría que cambiarse de atuendo unas cuatro veces esa noche, así que no podía estancarse en la chica rota que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo o no le daría tiempo nunca.

Estaba cansada. Exhausta. Derrotada por todo lo que había pasado y por lo que continuaba pasando. Se había zambullido en una enorme pesadilla que le había hecho ser tan indiferente a todo lo que le rodeaba que ni se molestaba ya en abrir la boca. Sus amigos la habían observado con preocupación desde que había entrado en el teatro, dos horas antes de la representación. Vieron en sus ojos el miedo de que no pudiese hacerlo, que fuese demasiado difícil para ella una hora y media junto a Nanoha cuando todo estaba tan sumamente destruido.

Estaban infravalorándola.

Fate no era del tipo de personas que se echaban atrás.

Su mejor amiga la agarró de los hombros y su cabeza asomó de detrás suya, con una radiante sonrisa propia de ella. Su mirada se encontró con la de Fate en el espejo y, aunque luchó por disimularlo, un halo de pena recorrió sus pupilas.

\- Estás preciosa, Fate.

Era verdad. Estaba preciosa. Ella misma podía decirlo.

Aquel vestido rosa, aun siendo del color más poco agradable a su gusto, se agarraba a sus curvas y le daba un aspecto frágil pero sensual. Iba a ser gracioso ver la cara de su padre (incluso la de Meredith) entre el público, sorprendidos por lo femenina que era Fate de un momento a otro.

Con Nanoha era más de lo mismo. Tan solo tenía que dejar los sentimientos fuera, respirar hondo, meterse en el papel y dejar que la obra fluyese, ya tan incrustada en su cabeza como para que las frases saliesen solas por su boca. No era tan complicado, visto de esa manera.

\- Eh - pensarlo le había hecho contraer el rostro en una mueca de tristeza. Hayate la obligó a girarse y enfrentarse a sus ojos, aun agarrando sus brazos con las manos de forma que no pudiese escapar - Escúchame, Fate...

\- Lo sé - era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había llegado y se sintió aliviada por hacerlo - Lo sé, Hayate. Tengo que apartar las emoci...

\- Nada de eso - la castaña puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y la alzó, sonriéndole de forma cálida - Deja que las emociones fluyan. Sabes que lo vas a hacer genial. Llevas ensayando esto meses, ninguna chica puede amargarte la noche.

\- Es _Jasón_. Prácticamente tengo que _besarla_.

\- Es teatro - apuntó Hayate, convencida de lo que decía - ella actuará, tú actuarás. Haremos la obra. Cantarás tu canción. Agradeceremos los aplausos. Y nos iremos a una pizzería a celebrarlo.

Fate no estaba muy segura de ese resumen escueto de lo que iba a pasar, temiéndose cosas mucho peores. Aun así, asintió. La realidad era que, quisiese o no, ya todo estaba dicho y hecho. Había encontrado una solución pero no había servido de nada. Había intentado hablar con Nanoha pero solo había hallado la dura respuesta del rechazo. Había luchado contra Jail y Meredith pero había perdido. No podía salir de ese torbellino de problemas con la sensación de que no había hecho lo suficiente porque realmente luchó hasta que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan jodidamente mal?

\- ¿Va a estar tu padre entre el público?

La pregunta de Hayate le sorprendió a la vez que le hizo sonreír sin muchas ganas.

\- En puta primera fila.

\- Valiente gilipollas... - las dos soltaron una risa sincera, algo que Fate necesitaba hacer antes de empezar a fingirlas sobre el escenario. Sintió algo de felicidad al comprobar que la compañía de sus mejores amigos seguía funcionando como analgésico y que no estaba perdiendo totalmente la cabeza.

Se miraron unos segundos tras dejar de reír y luego Hayate abrió la boca, cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

\- ¡Verossa! ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarle! Sabes cómo es poniéndose corbatas... - rodó los ojos, como si fuese una madre hablando de su hijo más torpe. Antes de que Fate pudiese darse cuenta, estaba huyendo del pequeño camerino que había tras el escenario y corriendo a buscar a su novio - ¡Nos vemos en escena! - asomó la cabeza una última vez por el marco de la puerta y sonrió - ¡Vas a hacerlo genial, Fate! ¡Ya lo verás!

La rubia dejó que sus labios se curvasen en otra sonrisa de vuelta para luego ver desaparecer a su hiperactiva amiga. Podía oír el murmullo del público de fondo y la orquesta colocándose en su lugar privilegiado, además de los nerviosos actores recorriendo el backstage de arriba a abajo mientras ultimaban los detalles.

Giró sobre sus tacones y se miró por última vez al espejo, enfrentándose de nuevo a esa imagen venida a menos de sí misma que quería ocultar pero que salía a flote inexplicablemente. Frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el pelo, extendido por sus hombros, igual de alocado que siempre.

_El espectáculo debe continuar._

Y con esto, salió del camerino con pasos firmes.

* * *

_**WARNING: Esta escena es la más importante y es musical. La autora recomienda que escuchéis la versión de Glee de Total Eclipse of the Heart (watch?v=niw1YpOEwf0) después de leer la escena para que podáis haceros una idea de cuáles son los sentimientos que quería transmitir.**_

* * *

**(Nanoha POV)**

La cobriza se mordió el labio mientras observaba a Verossa y Yuuno representar un dramático momento, escondida tras el telón lateral del escenario, impaciente por escuchar los aplausos antes de que llegase el inesperado final. Seguía teniendo un enorme nudo en la garganta pero había sido capaz de meterse durante toda la obra en el papel de Jasón sin apenas esfuerzo, como si le saliese automático ser el malo de turno. Quizás fuese porque su personaje no estaba muy alejado de la realidad que vivía, o quizás necesitaba simplemente salir un poco de la vida oscura que había llevado siendo ella misma hasta aquel día, pero el resultado había sido espléndido.

Casi tanto como Fate.

Había interpretado tan bien a Tracia que era doloroso. Doloroso porque eso sólo aumentaba sus ganas de volver a besarla y doloroso porque había visto tanta inexpresividad en sus ojos que por un segundo volvió a encontrarse con la chica tímida y huidiza que había intentado huir de ella el primer día que se conocieron. Incluso esta indiferencia era aun más acentuada que la que le sorprendió al principio.

Pero Nanoha estaba lo suficientemente entrenada como para no sacar a flote sus verdaderas emociones.

Y el público estaba encantado.

Como directora, había tenido que estar tan pendiente de su papel como de gestionar que todo estaba saliendo como se planeaba, incluso cuando se trataba del cierre del telón. Cada detalle corría de su parte y cada imperfección la enfadaba, incluso cuando no era perceptible a los ojos del resto. Aunque ningún actor se había quedado en blanco ni nadie había tropezado con sus propios pies, algunos gestos exagerados muy corregidos durante los ensayos habían surgido con los nervios de la primera vez y Nanoha no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevarse una mano a la frente y negar, preguntándose si su mal genio había servido para algo.

Y aun con todo eso en la cabeza, era incapaz de dejar de buscar a Fate con la mirada. Su cerebro estaba tan desconectado de cumplir su función de escapista profesional que incluso le dio igual cuando sus ojos se encontraron en cierto momento en el backstage, ambas esperando para volver a salir y realmente nerviosas.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

De hecho, la rubia desvió la mirada con gracilidad y se dedicó a observar el telón como si fuese mucho más interesante que charlar con Nanoha. Y ella no tuvo más remedio que entenderlo. A pesar de que sus fuerzas flaqueasen por la emoción, la euforia y el miedo, era consciente de que ya no hacía falta alejarse de Fate para que estuviesen separadas. Ambas habían tomado un camino por orgullo propio.

Una mano la agarró entonces del brazo y se giró, encontrándose de lleno con los ojos preocupados de Arf.

\- ¡Nanoha! - gritó por encima de los aplausos del público - ¡Nanoha, tienes que salir!

La cobriza abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, confusa, pero antes de que pudiese darse cuenta su mejor amiga la estaba empujando fuera y exponiéndola a la luz de los focos, que causaron un cambio de rol automático en su actitud. Entrecerró los ojos, violada por la intensidad del momento, intentando recordar de pronto todas las frases que tenía que decir para esa última escena.

Fate estaba al otro lado del escenario.

En tan solo un segundo, Nanoha se repuso y alisó su chaqueta con tranquilidad, acercándose a ella. Trató de olvidar el silencio que había cubierto la sala con su aparición y la cantidad de miradas fijas en ella, lo cual siempre le provocaba cierto placer e incomodidad.

\- _Veo que has decidido_ \- dijo, alto y claro, haciendo que Fate se girase hacia ella con exagerado dramatismo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Nanoha tuvo que reprimir las mariposas que volaron dentro de su estómago, de repente entusiasmada por aquel par de ojos burdeos que mostraban más sentimientos que nunca.

\- _Jasón, yo no..._

\- _¡Silencio!_ \- bramó, orgullosa porque no le hubiese fallado la voz tras ese cruce tan intenso. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que veía a Fate _sentir_. Y, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, aquello le dio esperanza. Una esperanza que fue apoderándose de su cuerpo como si sus músculos hubiesen decidido que quería seguir luchando por lo que quedaba de aquel amor imposible.

_Nanoha, para. Guárdalo. No debes sentir._

Pero por más que se lo decía, era imposible parar el latido fuerte de su corazón.

\- _Bóreas se ha ido. Me ha abandonado._ \- no estaba en el guión, pero Fate recalcó la última palabra a forma de dardo en el corazón de la cobriza. No sabía por qué había optado por dejar de ser una piedra solo al final, pero quizás era tan solo que estaba tan desesperada como Nanoha por compartir todo aquello que se guardaban.

\- _Normal_ \- giró sobre sus talones y dio la espalda a Fate, algo que agradeció haber planificado hacía meses - _Nadie quiere enamorarse de una mentirosa. Yo lo hice y ahora me arrepiento._

\- _No soy una..._

\- _¡Silencio!_ \- Nanoha se volvió con un dedo levantado, temerosa por encontrarse de nuevo con aquella mirada. Le dio gracias al cielo cuando Fate bajó los ojos hacia el suelo como si fuese una pobre niña asustada de su padre - _¡No tienes derecho a hablar! Has jugado con el corazón de dos..._

\- _¡Tú jugaste con mi destino!_

\- _¡Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!_ \- inspiró - _El dinero lo puede todo._

Fate la miró, incrédula, sabiendo que esa frase no estaba dentro del guión. Nanoha la había añadido de forma involuntaria y nada más darse cuenta se contrajo un poco, sin querer perder su postura pero arrepentida por sacar a traslucir más de lo que debía.

En el backstage, Hayate tapó su boca con una mano y se acercó a Verossa.

\- Eso ha sido de telenovela - le susurró, con los ojos brillantes.

La cobriza apretó los puños, esperando una respuesta inmediata antes de que el público se alarmase por el pequeño paréntesis.

\- _Ya da igual... Todos se han ido_ \- continuó Fate, tras unos cuantos pestañeos, recomponiéndose como una verdadera actriz lo haría. Nanoha se mordió el labio un solo segundo para luego seguir con la representación.

\- _Son las consecuencias de tus actos. Por eso... Por eso morirás sola, Tracia_ \- lo dijo con la severidad que se merecía pero le flaqueó la voz al final, sintiendo que Fate se lo iba a tomar como algo personal cuando no había nada más lejos de la realidad. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras del escenario, dispuesta a hacer su salida triunfal - _Nadie va a quererte siendo tú. Nadie volverá a por ti._

\- _¡Jasón, tú también...!_

Levantó una mano y frunció el ceño, sin volverse para mirarla. Los ojos de los presentes estaban fijos en ella.

\- _No quiero oír tu voz ni una sola vez más._

Y comenzó a andar. Comenzó a andar como siempre se había imaginado que andaría ese momento: como si las piernas le pesasen pero quisiese mantener la compostura con inusitada lentitud y elegancia. Igualmente, nadie iba a mirarla ir. Todos desviaron su atención a la figura débil de Fate, que observó con tristeza cómo Jasón, su otro amor de alguna manera, se alejaba de ella.

Nanoha estaba segura de que la mirada de Fate iba a taladrarle la espalda.

_No te vuelvas. No te vuelvas. Nunca te vuelvas. Sigue hacia delante._

Silencio. Tan solo sus pasos subiendo por los largos escalones del patio de butacas, mientras los allí presentes se preguntaban si ese era el dramático final de la obra de teatro.

_Yuuno. Sal, Yuuno._

Como si estuviese escuchando sus plegarias de directora, la voz del chico rompió el sostenido silencio.

Ella tan solo continuó andando, ya cerca de la orquesta, al final del público.

\- _¡Tracia!_

\- _¡Bóreas!_ \- Nanoha visualizó en su mente el emocionante encuentro entre sus dos enamorados protagonistas, de alguna manera inconforme porque no era ella la que estaba teniendo a Fate entre sus brazos. Contempló en las caras de los espectadores la sorpresa por la aparición de Bóreas y se sonrió, contenta porque todo estuviese saliendo como deseaba.

Todo excepto el horrible sentimiento de vacío que tenía en su corazón.

Todo menos que se moría de ganas por volverse y reclamar lo que era suyo. De arrepentirse de todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, por muy positivo que fuese a largo plazo.

\- _Pensé que... Pensé que me habías abandonado..._

\- _Yo nunca haría eso, Tracia._

\- _¿... De verdad?_

\- _De verdad._

Nanoha apretó los puños.

Esa debía ser ella. La que nunca abandonaría a Fate. La que estaría con ella hasta el final de los tiempos porque no había opción a lo contrario. La que no se rendiría por muchas amenazas, por muchos problemas que surgiesen. La que no le iba a hacer daño con palabras afiladas como cuchillos.

Había incumplido ya tantas de sus promesas que la decepción era mayor que la pena.

Y las ganas empezaban a superarle.

\- _Huiremos lejos de aquí_ \- la voz de Yuuno sonaba tierna, pero la frase le dolió en el pecho más de lo que quería. Sonaba tan bonito. Tan cierto - _haremos que nuestro amor sea posible_.

Nanoha vió a Vice haciéndole un gesto a la orquesta para que empezasen a tocar. El piano del comienzo de _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ entró tan perfecto que el nerviosismo de la cobriza aumentó. No sabía si podía escuchar esa canción cantada por Fate en ese instante, rodeada de todos los factores necesarios para hundirle bajo tierra.

Primero oyó a Yuuno, su voz melodiosa distribuyéndose por todos los recovecos del teatro. El público se incorporó levemente, alucinados porque fuese a haber un número musical al final de la obra. Por mucho que la cobriza quisiese sentirse divertida o feliz por ello, había tantos sentimientos luchando dentro de ella que era incapaz de sentirse orgullosa.

\- _Turn around..._

El cuerpo entero de Nanoha se tensó cuando escuchó después de esas dos palabras la preciosa y sosegada voz de Fate. Acudieron a su mente los recuerdos de fin de año, lo fácil que era por entonces, los problemas minúsculos de los que habían hecho montañas poco a poco. Quería retroceder en el tiempo y poder sacarla del escenario como hizo aquella vez, cuando la arrastró hasta los servicios y pudo dar rienda suelta a la lujuria más estúpida del mundo.

_¿Por qué no aproveché cuando...?_

\- _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round._

\- _Turn around..._

\- _Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._

Paró en seco y se mordió el labio inferior con más fuerza de la que quiso. Había escuchado mil veces esa canción pero nunca de esa manera. Algo le decía que Fate estaba dedicándosela especialmente a ella, que estaba recalcando el dolor horroroso que había sentido cuando ella le había defraudado.

Las ganas aumentaban.

Su pulso se estaba volviendo loco.

Sus músculos estaban tan tensos que no podía torcer los brazos.

Levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos de Vice, que al principio no supieron qué transmitirle pero que a los pocos segundos se volvieron extremadamente serios. Nunca había visto a su amigo mirarle de esa manera, como si quisiese comunicarse con ella mentalmente y decirle algo muy importante.

_No te pares. Sigue andando. Sigue hasta el final. Sal de este teatro._

Su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba anclado, escuchando la voz de Fate colarse por sus oídos y cambiar cada pensamiento negativo por una solución posible. Le parecía incluso irónico lo fácil que le era rendirse a los encantos de la rubia sin siquiera estar mirándola.

\- _Turn aroooooound..._ \- Yuuno subió la voz, manteniendo la nota mientras Fate continuaba con su frase.

\- Every _now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by _\- hizo una pequeña pausa, queriendo recalcar cada parte de la letra de la canción. Nanoha estaba muriendo por dentro, arañando las paredes de su alma - _Every now and then I get a little bit terrified... and then I see the look in your eyes._

Eso fue suficiente para que la cobriza girase y se volviese hacia ella, observando la escena por primera vez. Había visto ensayar a Fate muchas veces, pero nunca en ese vestido que le hacía parecer un ángel caído del cielo y nunca con tanta pasión como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sus ojos se encontraron pero la rubia los desvió rápidamente, temiendo que Nanoha hubiese notado que estaba cantando sólo para que ella oyese.

Y lo había conseguido.

Se había girado. Se había girado justo en el momento en el que la orquesta había añadido un toque más a la melodía, haciéndolo todo una enorme película.

No podía asimilar por qué pero era el único impulso que tenía su cuerpo. La única respuesta posible. Volverse y mirarla cantar o morir.

Yuuno alzó una mano, como si quisiera atraparla desde la lejanía.

\- _Turn around, bright eyes_ \- su voz sonaba fuerte y poderosa pero sin perder la dulzura de la canción.

\- _Every now and then I fall apart_ \- Fate seguía sin girarse, variando entre mirar a la nada y mirarla a ella. Estaban compartiendo un momento demasiado íntimo y significativo como para estar rodeadas de más de cien personas, entre las cuales estaban Jail y Meredith. Los había visualizado varias veces en la primera fila pero había tratado de contener el asco que le provocaban sus meras existencias.

\- _Turn around, bright eyes_ \- repitió Yuuno, algo asustado porque Fate no fuese a volverse y correr hacia sus brazos por estar demasiado concentrada en llamar la atención de Nanoha. Sabía lo peligrosas que eran ambas y lo impredecible que podría llegar a ser todo, pero confiaba en que la cobriza controlase la situación y no crease un problema en medio de su propia obra de teatro.

\- _Every now and then I fall apart._

Para su sorpresa, la rubia se giró hacia él y, con rápidos pasos, se agarró a su cintura. La música rompió en ese instante y Fate subió la voz, llegando a ser más dolorosa y perfecta para Nanoha si se podía. Los brazos de Yuuno la rodearon con fuerza y dramatismo, como si se acabasen de fusionar en una misma persona, con un repentino gesto de angustia dibujándose en la cara de ambos. El de él era forzado pero, por alguna razón, vio en Fate una tristeza inexorable que se extendía conforme cantaba sus frases.

\- _And I need you now tonight. __And I need you more than ever._ \- cada frase era para Nanoha un recuerdo más, una historia que contarse a sí misma sobre todo lo que había desperdiciado por sus propios miedos. Por no saber enfrentarse a sus pesadillas y renunciar a aquello que más quería.

_Date la vuelta. Vete de aquí._

\- _And if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever_ \- Fate alzó los ojos e intercambió con Yuuno una mirada de enamorados, dejando escapar una sonrisa falsa que convenció incluso a Nanoha. Su cabeza daba vueltas y tan solo podía estar allí, parada, como si tuviese clavos en los pies y alguien la forzase a torturarse confirmándose que ya no era la única a la que la rubia le sonreía de esa manera.

Aunque fuese teatro, era una bala en el estómago.

_Date la vuelta, Nanoha. Date la puta vuelta._

\- _And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong... __Together_ \- Yuuno agarró de la cintura a Fate y la giró en el aire, dejándola escapar luego y cogiendo su mano para hacer un recorrido por el escenario como si la guiase hacia algún lado. Los ágiles pasos de ella le hicieron parecer frágil y elegante - _we can take it to the end of the line_ \- subió a un largo banco del decorado y anduvo encima de él sin fallar en una sola nota, aun de la mano de Yuuno. Luego él volvió a atraparla con gracia y bajarla, ambos moviéndose como si fuesen la perfecta pareja de baile que Nanoha nunca había tenido tiempo de ser - Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.

La cobriza apretó más fuerte las manos mientras se repetía que lo mejor era desaparecer antes de que su corazón se rompiese en pedazos minúsculos. La voz de Fate le tenía girando como si fuese una noria, un tiovivo que nunca para y que le mareaba a la vez que le hacía sentir viva.

Eran tan contradictorios los sentimientos que se agolpaban dentro de ella que empezó a mirar de un lado para otro, buscando una respuesta. Mirarla bailar al unísono con Yuuno estaba haciendo que se replantease seriamente sus prioridades y no le gustaba nada.

_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

_Debería darme la vuelta._

_¿Por qué no puedo...?_

\- _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_ \- Fate se apartó del chico con un ademán, alejándolo, dolida por todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos personajes. Aun así, Nanoha no pudo ver otra cosa que el reflejo de lo que realmente sentía - _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_ \- Yuuno corrió hacia ella y la acercó a él casi juntando sus bocas. Fate solo pudo responder agarrándole de la camisa con fuerza, acercándolo a ella con pasión - _I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight_.

Y, de pronto, todo en la mente de Nanoha empezó a ser más claro que nunca.

Frunció el ceño, se concentró en la escena de los dos enamorados y apretó los labios.

Había estado demasiado tiempo siendo una estúpida. Había dejado que Meredith aniquilase de nuevo otra parte de su vida, alejándola con amenazas de lo único que necesitaba para levantarse cada mañana. Y ahora estaba observando como un espectador anónimo a Fate cantando amor a otra persona. No podía dejar que eso continuase siendo así.

Llegados a ese punto, Nanoha olvidó totalmente que era Yuuno, que era su obra, que estaban actuando. Las palabras que salían por la boca de la rubia eran reales y pretendían hacerle reaccionar aunque fuese de la forma más negativa posible. Quizás Fate estuviese buscando que Nanoha desapareciese por la puerta con un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero consiguió todo lo contrario.

No iba a irse a ningún lado.

No sin parar toda esa farsa.

\- _Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart_ \- la música fue decreciendo, indicando el final de la canción, y los ojos de Fate bajaron con ella hacia el suelo. Yuuno seguía sosteniéndola en sus brazos, pero la tristeza se hizo patente en el rostro de la rubia. Era parte del espectáculo, aunque Nanoha lo interpretó como un empujón hacia la locura que era capaz de cometer en ese momento - _There's nothing I can do..._ \- subió la mirada - _total eclipse of the heart_.

La cobriza se volvió hacia Vice con tanta inseguridad como fuerza, sin saber exactamente qué hacer para frenar ese momento. Sentía que había decidido su bando en el último segundo y que era demasiado tarde como para arreglar algo, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

El chico levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros, intentando comprender lo que Nanoha quería decirle con esa cara. Parecía que estaba esperando el ademán adecuado para poner en marcha un plan secreto que había tenido en cuenta desde el comienzo de la representación.

\- _Once upon a time there was light in my life, now there's only love in the dark_ \- continuó Fate al fondo, haciendo que el público se estremeciese y que Nanoha empezase a perder la paciencia. Se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia Vice y lo agarró del brazo, susurrando lo suficientemente alto como para que su voz se escuchase por encima de la orquesta.

\- Vice, la canción tiene que continuar.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿¡Qué dices, Nanoha!?

\- ¡La canción tiene que continuar! ¡Tengo que...!

\- _Nothing I can say... Total eclipse of the heart._

Esa era la última frase y Nanoha sabía que Yuuno y Fate la estarían esperando para abrazarse en medio del escenario, que se quedase todo en silencio y que el telón comenzara a cerrarse, cubiertos por aplausos. Habían practicado mil veces ese final y la pose que acabaría la obra, pero en ese momento lo único que la cobriza podía pensar era en cómo tirar abajo meses de dedicación para demostrarle tanto a Fate como a Meredith que ya no tenía miedo.

Que era su momento.

\- ¡Que siga la música! - gritó, decidida, más hacia la orquesta que hacia Vice. Su amigo abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir, pero luego empezó a mover los brazos con una sonrisa de incredulidad, haciendo que los músicos continuasen sin entender qué pasaba.

El piano final que esperaban se convirtió en una explosión de instrumentos que Fate y Yuuno recibieron mirándose con miedo. No sabían lo que ocurría ni cómo tenían que reaccionar a eso, así que se separaron y dejaron de interpretar por unos segundos los personajes que les correspondían, siendo de nuevo dos inexpertos en el centro de un escenario, observados por cientos de personas.

Nanoha ignoró la incomprensión de todo el elenco, incluso el murmullo que provenía del backstage, y tiró su sombrero de copa a un lado.

Ya todo daba igual.

Estaba arruinando su obra por amor.

Su vida entera por amor.

El hecho de que arruinase también a Jasón era lo de menos.

Aprovechó aquellos segundos de confusión para deshacerse de todo lo que pudiese identificarle como un hombre. Se negaba a ser otra cosa que no fuese Nanoha, la incansable, inagotable, insoportable chica cobriza que había llamado la atención de Fate un día cualquiera, en un lugar cualquiera, en un contexto cualquiera. Sus manos no temblaron cuando se quitó la chaqueta negra de un tirón y liberó su camisa blanca, dándole un aspecto más descuidado. Con un tirón, su pelo anaranjado recogido en un moño cayó sobre su espalda e intentó peinarlo con los dedos sin mucho resultado, rendida ya al arte de la improvisación.

No dudó ni un minuto más.

Comenzó a andar hacia el escenario con rapidez, casi saltando los pequeños escalones del pasillo entre las butacas. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que hacía mucho que no había podido sacar a la luz.

Estaba contenta consigo misma.

Yuuno se volvió en ese instante y levantó una mano, intentando impedir que pasase lo que sabía que iba a pasar. Conocía a Nanoha lo suficiente como para saber que era impulsiva, pero nunca pensó que podría serlo tanto. Era capaz de tirar su representación por la borda con tal de demostrarle a Fate algo y eso era tan exagerado e innecesario que lo único que le salió decir fue:

\- _¡Turn around, bright eyes!_

No le sorprendió que la cobriza siguiese andando hacia el escenario, pero sí que le respondiese de la misma manera.

\- _¡Every now and then I fall apart!_ \- extendió los brazos, feliz, ignorando la mirada asesina de Meredith en su espalda. Ni ella misma sabía que podía cantar esa canción tan bien, así que la adrenalina respondió en su lugar y decidió que era la manera más acertada de decir todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Fate se giró.

Se giró y el corazón de Nanoha comenzó a latir a una velocidad fuera de su control, como si llevase esperando recibir esa mirada desde que había nacido. Era una mezcla de tantas emociones juntas que sintió que los huecos que aquella semana habían hecho su lugar en su alma se empezaban a rellenar de alguna extraña manera, igual que cuando la besó en fin de año, igual que cuando la rescató de las garras de su padre.

\- _¡Turn around, bright eyes! _\- repitió Yuuno, agarrando esta vez el brazo de Fate. La rubia se deshizo de su mano y se volvió de nuevo hacia Nanoha, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

\- _Every now and then I fall apart_ \- añadió, completando con perfección la voz de la cobriza, más aguda y dulce.

\- _And I need you now tonight_ \- continuó Nanoha, repitiendo las frases que antes había escuchado a Fate decirle a Yuuno pero que sabía que de alguna manera iban dirigidas hacia ella. Aunque todos estuviesen mirándola, hasta una sorprendida Hayate detrás del telón, el mundo había desaparecido a su alrededor. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Fate y continuar cantando. Lo único que existía eran esos ojos color vino - _And I need you more than ever. __And if you only hold me tight..._ \- sonrió - _We'll be holding on forever_.

Había llegado al último de los escalones y los presentes tenían el corazón en la mano, como si aquello fuese más intenso que toda la representación junta.

Quizás fuese así. Quizás el teatro se trataba de eso. Quizás, sin saber cómo, había escrito una obra entera solo para vivir ese momento en el que la mirada de otra persona le sostenía y la música le rodeaba como un enorme abrazo que le impulsaba a saltar aunque debajo solo hubiese cemento. Le daba igual estrellarse si podía ser egoísta por una noche y dejar que las palabras saliesen por su boca.

\- And _we'll only be making it right... Cause we'll never be wrong together we can take it to the end of the line _\- puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y las cerró con fuerza - _love is like a shadow on me all of the time!_ \- el coro completó sus palabras, lo que le hizo sonreír con más fuerza. No sabía que la improvisación pudiese ser tan eficiente - _know what to do, I'm always in the dark... ¡We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks!_

No supo por qué lo hizo pero, con un salto que pareció ensayado, se subió al escenario y agarró la cintura de Fate sin dejar que la enorme sonrisa que tenía desapareciese en ningún momento. La rubia se mordió el labio, aun asimilando lo que estaba pasando, pero agarrándose a sus hombros como si fuesen a fallarle las piernas.

\- _¡I really need you tonight!_ \- no podía pensar en lo vergonzoso que estaría siendo todo. En su mente lo único que veía era a Fate y sus rectos dientes y su pelo dorado y su precioso vestido y sus mejillas rosa pálido. Se maldijo a sí misma porque no se había fijado en esos detalles antes - _Forever's gonna start tonight._

La música bajó y su cuerpo fue relajándose, encogido por la tensión y los nervios. Las manos de Fate subieron hasta su cuello y notó sus dedos fríos acariciar su pelo, la sensación más agradable del mundo.

\- _Once upon a time I was falling in love_ \- cantó Fate, demasiado cerca de su boca para que Nanoha pudiese prestar atención a lo que pasaba alrededor. Podía notar su respiración chocar contra sus labios y era un paraíso propio - _But now I'm only falling apart..._ \- los ojos rojos de Fate se desviaron hacia el público, concretamente hacia su padre y Meredith, que se revolvían enfadados en sus asientos.

Pero Nanoha ya había decidido.

Y no iba a dejar que nada cambiase la opción que había tomado.

Subió una mano hasta el rostro de Fate y la obligó a intercambiar de nuevo una mirada, sonriéndole como había hecho el día que se conocieron.

\- _There's nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heaaaart..._ \- acercó su boca a la de la rubia y notó como ésta se relajaba bajo su tacto, olvidando también todo lo que ocurría y los problemas que luego tendrían que afrontar. Lo importante es que estaban allí, que se querían y que ya no tendrían que ocultarlo ante nadie - _Total eclipse of the heart…_ \- Fate le sonrió - _A total eclipse of the heaaaart..._

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Nanoha se inclinó y la besó. Sus labios se encontraron como si fuesen piezas de un mismo puzzle, creando fuegos artificiales en el estómago de la cobriza. Sólo necesitó eso para saber que había tomado la decisión correcta, que mentir nunca había sido el camino adecuado y que por fin sentía que estaba donde tenía que estar.

Cerró los ojos y se perdió en la boca de Fate, conocida e indescubierta al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que la había echado de menos durante esos días.

\- _Turn around, bright eyes_ \- añadió Yuuno, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa mientras las miraba.

Y los aplausos que vinieron después fueron totalmente merecidos.

* * *

**(Fate POV)**

No entendía cómo había ocurrido pero allí estaba, de la mano de Nanoha, haciendo una reverencia hacia un público totalmente entregado que se había puesto de pie para vitorear la obra. Todo estaba pasando a cámara lenta ante sus ojos y, a pesar de los nervios que aun le revolvían el estómago, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Se negó a mirar hacia Meredith, sabiendo que eso la habría enfurecido más aun que a su padre. De alguna manera, la mirada de la cobriza había sido suficiente para saber lo reprimida que había estado esos últimos días. La pequeña esperanza que permanecía en el pecho de Fate había buscado insistentemente señales de ello, olvidando que Nanoha era una gran actriz.

Y ahora que lo sabía, nada más importaba.

Ahora que estaban allí, con el ensordecedor sonido de los aplausos en los oídos y la calidez que se respiraba en el escenario lleno de actores sonrojados, su cerebro solamente se podía concentrar en los dedos de Nanoha alrededor de los suyos, una sensación que había echado de menos más de lo que creía.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a recomponerse, estaban arrastrándola hacia el backstage y avasallándola a comentarios sobre lo impresionante que había sido su actuación y el final inesperado que todos tenían que digerir todavía. Fate la que más.

Nanoha ahuyentó a todo el mundo con un par de gritos, obligándoles a deshacerse de sus disfraces cuanto antes. En el momento en el que estuvieron relativamente solas, se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa de disculpa y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

\- Fate, yo... - comenzó, más tímida que nunca - Siento haberme comportado como una imbécil estos días. Meredith... Mi madre... Me...

La rubia tapó los labios de Nanoha con sus dedos, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Había estado deseando ese momento, esperándolo pacientemente y sabiendo que iba a llegar. Su mente se había convencido de que era una quimera imposible pero su corazón seguía latiendo con la misma intensidad desde que había visto a la cobriza sobre el escenario por primera vez aquel día.

\- Da igual - respondió - ya da igual.

\- Pero... - Nanoha levantó las cejas, inconforme - No da igual. Mi madre... Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a ella. Y a mi padre.

\- ¿A tu padre?

Asintió lentamente y algo recorrió la espalda de Fate con la sola mención de aquel hombre. No había contado con él en sus planes y poco a poco empezaba a caer en la cuenta de la difícil decisión que habría debido de tomar Nanoha al optar por ignorarla y salir de su vida.

\- Hace unos días, mi madre me dijo que si no me apartaba de ti lo llamaría. Como sicario - la cobriza bajó la mirada y se acercó más a ella, intentando evitar que el resto de presentes la oyesen - Fate, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Mi hermano...

Su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente tenso con la conversación como para soportar la embestida que sufrió en ese instante. Una mano agarró su cuello y casi la estrelló contra la pared, sintiendo que era apartada bruscamente de Nanoha. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando distinguir la figura con la misma rapidez con la que había sido agredida.

Los ojos furiosos de Meredith no la sorprendieron del todo.

\- ¿¡QUÉ OS CREÉIS QUE HACÉIS!? ¡OS VOY A MATAR! - sintió sus afiladas uñas clavadas en su piel y entreabrió la boca en busca de oxígeno. Nanoha, que también había sufrido el susto del momento, corrió hacia ellas y tiró del firme brazo de su madre, queriendo liberar a Fate de aquella garra.

\- ¡SUÉLTALA!

La otra mano de Meredith la golpeó en el estómago y se contrajo con un quejido de dolor, retrocediendo unos pasos.

\- ¡No le hagas daño! - gritó Fate, agarrando el brazo que la sostenía con sus dos manos e intentando forzarlo para que la soltase. La imagen de Nanoha contraída a un lado era desesperante para ella.

Jail Testarossa apareció entonces de detrás de Meredith, con el ceño fruncido y esa mirada de escarcha que su hija odiaba más que temía. Apretó los dientes, furiosa, sintiendo la impotencia crecer dentro de ella y preguntándose si eran capaces de hacerles daño allí mismo, visibles para cualquiera que pasase.

\- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido dejar que pase esto? Creí haberte educado bien - su padre escupió las palabras con asco e ira al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Yo nunca he querido ser como tú!

\- ¿¡ACASO IMPORTA LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS!? - nervioso por su atrevimiento, Jail dio unos pasos y acercó su cara a la de Fate como si fuese a golpearla. Ella intentó retroceder a duras penas, aun aprisionada por los puntiagudos dedos de Meredith - Creí haberte enseñado que mi dinero puede hacerlo todo. Por esta ofensa hacia mí voy a encargarme de que tu vida sea un auténtico infierno.

\- Ya te has... - intentó responder, las palabras apenas saliendo de su garganta cuanto más apretaba la mano que la cubría - ... Encargado de eso... Hasta ahora.

Su padre sonrió de lado, divertido.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que eso era un infierno? - su sonrisa desapareció - Entonces no sé cómo vas a llamar a lo que vas a vivir a partir de ahora. Agradécemelo si sales viva de esto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que va a vivir, Jail?

La voz de Precia golpeó a todos como un enorme huracán inesperado, haciendo que Meredith relajase los dedos y se girase para verla aparecer tras la cortina del escenario. Su rostro era tan parecido al de Fate que incluso Nanoha se alejó un poco, temerosa de que fuese una aparición. Aun así, la sonrisa de lince que cubría sus facciones era mucho más humana que la de Jail Testarossa, el cual ahora permanecía descompuesto en su sitio sin saber qué estaba pasando.

\- ¿Precia?

\- Oh, no. Para ti no soy Precia. Para ti soy miss Harlaown - rió. Desvió los ojos hasta la estupefacta de Meredith y su mueca de satisfacción cambió durante unos segundos a una de asco - Te recomiendo que sueltes a mi hija si no quieres que llame a la policía.

Ella dudó unos instantes, pero luego alejó sus dedos del cuello de Fate. La rubia se llevó las manos a la garganta, disfrutando de poder respirar por primera vez en su vida, aun sin asimilar que estaba presenciando el momento más extraño de su existencia. Su padre seguía allí, sin saber cómo reaccionar, mirando a Precia como si fuese un fantasma. Meredith parecía furiosa por su presencia. Nanoha, a un lado, intercambiaba miradas de incomprensión con ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - acabó por decir Jail - ¿No te fue suficiente que te deportase una vez? ¿¡Qué haces cerca de Fate!?

\- Darle las oportunidades que tú le quitaste, como siempre - la tranquilidad con la que respondía era tan típica suya que Fate tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa, recordando los enfrentamientos que presenció cuando era pequeña y cómo Precia siempre sabía dirigir la situación hacia su terreno - Así que, si no os importa, me las llevo. A _mi _hija y _su _novia.

\- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? - gritó él - ¡No vas a poder alejarla de mí! ¡Mis abogados...!

\- ¿Con qué dinero vas a pagar a tus abogados, Jail? - su madre levantó las cejas, fingiendo sarcásticamente un interés inexistente - Creo que no me has entendido bien - se giró - Lindy, ¿puedes venir aquí?

Con un movimiento firme del telón, una mujer de porte elegante pero firme se unió a la reunión, haciéndolo todo incluso más raro de lo que era hasta el momento. Estaba vestida con un traje de mujer negro y sus fríos ojos repasaron la escena con indiferencia ensayada.

\- Jail, te presento a Lindy. Mi esposa - sonrió de nuevo - y presidenta de ArcenCiel S. A. Sí, la multinacional a la que le has entregado toda tu empresa. Y sí, la que no va a dejar ni las cenizas de ella.

Fate presenció con deleite como los hombros de su padre iban bajando, se caía su mandíbula y observaba sin poder creerlo a la mujer que tenía delante suya, mucho más poderosa tanto en fachada como en presencia. Intentó articular algo con sentido, queriendo amenazar a Precia antes de poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no salió nada de su boca. En su mente, el trabajo de toda una vida se iba disolviendo sin que él pudiese evitarlo y las consecuencias de los medios que había utilizado para sus fines se le lanzaban encima como hienas.

\- Es una verdadera pena que ya no te quede nada del dinero del que tanto presumes y con el que tanto has amenazado a nuestra hija ¿no? - soltó una risa - ¿O es que acaso pensabas que ibas a vivir toda la vida a costa del mal ajeno?

\- ¡Cállate! - interrumpió de pronto Meredith, mostrando ante todos la faceta de loca que escondía bajo su máscara de tranquilidad - ¿¡Quién te ha dado el derecho de hablar así!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡No vas a poder apartar a mi hija de mí! ¡Tengo mis maneras de vengarme...!

\- ¿Sí? - la parsimonia con la que la mirada de Precia pasó del rostro descompuesto de Jail al furioso de la arpía fue admirable. Fate sabía que su madre estaba interpretando un papel para intimidarlos, pero de alguna manera el orgullo de sus ojos era real. Estaba saboreando la victoria como un verdadero felino - ¿Qué maneras? ¿Tu exmarido?

Lindy sacó a la luz la mano que tenía escondida tras la espalda y mostró a Meredith un periódico, haciendo que el silencio se extendiese como una plaga.

\- Creía que ya sabrías que lo han metido esta misma mañana en la cárcel por asesinato - Precia se relamía, feliz - Quizás Jail no sepa cómo te vas deshaciendo de las esposas de tus víctimas.

La mirada que su padre y Meredith intercambiaron fue tan cómica que Fate tuvo que retener una carcajada. Eran tan desconocidos el uno para el otro que les divertía verlos fuera de lugar, perdiendo la partida, sintiendo que el mundo se caía sobre sus imperfectos planes que en algún momento consideraron carentes de errores.

\- Me encantaría deciros que esta es la única sorpresa de la tarde pero... - su madre susurró algo en el oído de Lindy y ésta desapareció por donde había llegado - cuando estaba buscando la manera de contaros todo esto me dije... ¿Qué es un pastel sin la guinda final? Y vosotros me habéis dado esa guinda.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Jail, con voz temblorosa.

En ese momento, y para la absoluta sorpresa de todos, entraron en el backstage cinco policías que corrieron a agarrar las muñecas de Jail Testarossa y Meredith.

\- Estáis arrestados por haber realizado amenazas de muerte e intimidación, además de ser cómplices de varios asesinatos - dijo uno con voz cortante - tenéis derecho a permanecer en silenci...

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - bramó Meredith, intentando deshacerse de las manos que agarraban sus brazos y la esposaban - ¡NO! ¡NO PODÉIS HACERME ESTO!

\- ¡PRECIA! - gritó Jail mientras lo arrastraban hacia la entrada - ¡PRECIA, VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!

\- Oh, créeme. No tienes nada con que pagarme - soltó una risa y movió la mano en forma de despedida - ¡Pasadlo bien en la cárcel!

\- ¡MALDITA SEAS!

Fate observó con los ojos como platos como los policías desaparecían con Meredith y su padre esposados, sin sentir ni una punzada de culpa por lo que estaba sucediendo. Es más, lo único que era capaz de experimentar era profundo alivio, como si hubiese tirado a un lado una roca enorme que llevaba a la espalda.

Corrió hacia su madre y la estrechó con fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

\- Mamá... - susurró, entre sollozos - Gr-gracias...

\- ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Nada de agradecimientos! - rió, acariciándole la espalda. Fate se separó de ella en el instante en el que Nanoha se acercaba con pasos temerosos, avergonzada y contenta al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que pudiese decir una sola palabra, Precia la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Era la demostración más pura de amor familiar que la cobriza había recibido en mucho tiempo, así que se quedó petrificada sin saber que hacer durante unos segundos. Luego la abrazó de vuelta, aun ruborizada.

\- Eres tan guapa como me contó Fate que eras - musitó Precia cuando agarró a Nanoha de los hombros y la observó por primera vez con detenimiento. Ella tan solo se ruborizó, nerviosa, intentando desviar la mirada a un punto fijo que no fuesen los ojos brillantes de la esplendorosa mujer que tenía delante suya. El parecido a Fate era tan grande que incluso le parecía atractiva.

\- Y-yo... - tartamudeó mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para agradecerle lo que acababa de hacer - Fate también me habló... Me habló de ti - sonrió sonrojada.

\- Supongo que te contó todo esto ¿no?

Nanoha miró a Fate con los ojos abiertos, comprendiendo entonces lo que la rubia había intentado decirle en aquella pelea catastrófica en la entrada de la mansión. Su novia tan solo subió las cejas, sorprendida por la expresión aterrada de la cobriza, que la observaba como si acabase de cometer un asesinato.

\- ¿Tú...? ¿El otro día?

Fate pestañeó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Esto era lo que quisiste decirme?

Asimiló durante unos segundos la pregunta y luego una sonrisa tranquila se extendió por su rostro, demasiado alegre como para enfadarse de nuevo con Nanoha. El hecho de que se hubiese arriesgado al final de la obra a besarla era suficiente para ella. No necesitaba disculpa alguna.

\- Sí. Pero eres _tan_ cabezota que...

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por un abrazo repentino de Nanoha, que se lanzó a sus brazos como si estuviesen reencontrándose tras mucho tiempo. En realidad, así era. Para Fate había sido un infierno no notar cerca el cuerpo de la cobriza, sentirla lejana, apagada y ausente como si la versión de la que se enamoró fuese otra persona distinta. Las manos cálidas de Nanoha rozaron su espalda mientras notaba su respiración en su cuello, una sensación que había echado demasiado de menos.

Rodeó su cintura, ampliando la sonrisa, y cerró los ojos. Le daba exactamente igual que su madre estuviese presente. Era algo que necesitaba hacer, un instante de intimidad que le confirmase que Nanoha seguía allí y que no iba a irse nunca más.

\- He sido tan tonta...

\- Shhh - Fate jugó con su pelo anaranjado y besó su mejilla repleta de pecas - No pasa nada. Ya está todo bien.

La cobriza se separó un poco de su cuerpo tan solo para juntar sus labios en un beso demasiado corto y torpe para los que solían compartir. La adrenalina seguía corriendo por el cuerpo de ambas y estaban avergonzadas la una con la otra, rehaciendo los trozos que habían quedado por el suelo para construir algo de cero.

Respirando sobre su boca y con el pulso acelerado, Nanoha sonrió con tristeza.

\- ¿Sigues queriéndome?

La rubia rodó los ojos y bufó, sarcástica.

\- ¿Alguna vez he tenido la opción de _no_ hacerlo? - subió una mano y cogió su barbilla con delicadeza - Te amo, Nanoha.

Los ojos lavanda de ella brillaron, sorprendidos y a la vez complacidos por las tres palabras que acababa de escuchar. Se mordió el labio inferior, perdiéndose en aquella mirada de caluroso fuego que la había hecho renacer de alguna extraña manera.

\- Te amo, Fate.

Y se eclipsaron la una a la otra.


End file.
